New Blood
by slickboy444
Summary: AU. Charles Xavier never formed the X-men. Instead, he walked a darker path and became Black King of the Hellfire Club. With power and wealth at his disposal, he recruits a new generation of mutants to be trained in the Hellfire image.
1. Planting The Seeds

**New Blood  
Chapter 1: Planting The Seeds**

* * *

AN: This is an AU that has no ties to the comics. It's pretty much a mature hypothetical scenario and may take a few liberties along the way so if some characters seem out-of-character please keep that in mind.

'_This means character thoughts or psychic communication'_

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of the other Marvel characters I may mention. They are the property of Stan Lee and Marvel. Please don't sue.

Warning: This is a fairly dark fic that involves sex, violence, and numerous mature themes. There may also be some graphic scenes so if that offends you, don't read it. However, certain scenes will be edited for use on the fanfiction website and if you want to read the complete uncut versions, click on the link in my profile to go to adultfanfiction where nothing is censored.

**Also, please take the time to review this story. I accept criticism of all kinds so long as it is constructive. Reviews also help motivate me to make the story better and update more frequently. So please send me your feedback via email at **** or post a review on the adultfanfiction website. Review early and often and I promise you I'll make this fic as best as it can be. Thank you and enjoy the fic.**

* * *

**Hellfire Mansion – Downtown Manhattan**

Charles Xavier stood gazing out the window atop the opulent Hellfire Manor. Wearing a fancy array of Victorian style clothing and drinking a glass of Dom Pèrignon, he exuded an aura of power and prestige. Downtown Manhattan was busy as always. Traffic flowed uneventfully through the busy streets, obliviously passing through some of the most expensive real estate in the world. Few would expect that this part of town was where one of the most powerful organizations in the world was based. Many of the buildings had no identifying markers. As far as the public was concerned, they were just normal places of business. They had no idea the kind of power that watched over them as they aimlessly went about their day. And much of that power resided in the hands of Charles Xavier, better known as the Black King of the Hellfire Club.

Looking out over the famous skyline it was humbling to think how much of this was his. As the Black King, he had power and wealth most people could only dream of. He had billions of dollars to his name, he had vast influence over many of the most powerful people on the face of the planet, and he commanded a secret army that rivaled that of many countries. He was also a mutant and a very powerful one at that. He had what was arguably the most powerful mind on the face of the planet. From birth, he was blessed with the gift of telepathy, the ability to read and project thoughts. His psychic talents were legendary and he used them to great effect. It was this skill that allowed him to attain this level of power in the first place.

From birth, Charles Xavier was born into wealth and power. His family was built on old money and by the time he went to college, he had inherited three billion dollars in assets. But that wasn't enough. During his studies, he furthered his knowledge and developed his mutant talents. Once ready, he worked his way into elite circles, using his abilities to gain allies and position himself to rise into the highest echelons of power. He eventually found his way to the Hellfire Club, a group that sat at the very top of the hidden hierarchy of world power. Over time, he climbed their ranks and fought to the level of Black King. But it wasn't easy.

Through the course of his ascension, Charles had to make a lot of deals and take down a lot of people. The Hellfire Club was notorious for bloodlust. The most common way people ascended the ranks was assassination. Only Xavier didn't always have to resort to such barbaric methods. He was more subtle, using savvy business skills and psychic deception to root out the competition. He was ruthlessly efficient, letting his paranoid peers do much of the dirty work while he sat back and asserted himself as the undisputed master of the Hellfire Club. There were times he was more direct, but he set himself apart by using brain power more than brute force. By the time he attained the title of Black King, almost the entire Inner Circle had been killed off. Now it was only him and the Black Queen, Selene. But hopefully, that would soon change.

"Penny for your thoughts, Charles?" came a sinister voice.

"Selene," he greeted, "Taking a break from the torture chambers?"

"Oh don't be so cynical. You think I spend every waking hour in my private quarters? Hellfire has numerous other duties last I checked."

"My apologies. It merely seems that way whenever you approach me like this. Is it unreasonable for me to think this time would be any different?"

"Point taken," said the Black Queen with a snide grin, "You're knack for reason never ceases to amaze me."

"So I'm right."

"Are you going to be snide with me or are you going to listen?"

Xavier swirled the remaining wine in his glass and drank it up in a final gulp. While Selene was technically an ally, he personally didn't like the woman. She was a ruthless sadist with a thing for revealing black lingerie and leather stockings. She was willing to cross lines Xavier never contemplated. She could inflict torment the likes of which few could imagine. Punishment was her specialty. Breaking people was her hobby. It was a valuable skill as Black Queen, but that was only part of what made her dangerous.

"I'm sure you've noticed how empty the manor has been lately," said Selene as she followed Xavier to his desk, "Since the last of the Inner Circle 'stepped down' so to speak, we've been left with a bit of a power vacuum."

"I'm well aware of the situation, Selene. And rest assured I've made plans."

"You said that six months ago and all you've done is run around, gobbling up all the companies the ex-members left behind."

"It's important we solidify our hold on every possible institution before rebuilding our base. Move too fast and we may lose control."

"Oh please!" scoffed Selene, "Since when has losing control ever been a problem for Hellfire?"

"Since you helped me destroy the old order. Or have you forgotten?"

Selene was silenced. She remembered vividly how she helped Charles Xavier systematically destroy the previous Inner Circle. The shockwaves throughout the upper levels of power were still reverberating. She grinned at how many torture sessions she went through along the way. But it definitely reinforced his point.

"Of course not," she said, "How could I?"

"Then you understand why the next Hellfire order must be built from the ground up," said Xavier strongly, "If we are to be a strong, stable organization we have to rework the rules a bit. We have to shift our strategy to maximize our hold on power."

"Will this shift require me to restock my supply of 'toys?'" said the Black Queen menacingly.

"Hopefully not, but it could never hurt."

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes, "What did you have in mind?"

The Black King responded by pulling out a rolled up newspaper and laying out on his desk. The front page read "Mutants: An Evolving Conflict." Below the text were pictures of mutants, many of which had abnormal physical attributes and some of which looked less than friendly. It was propaganda, plain and simple and was just one of many headlines that had been making the news lately.

"I've long believed this day would come. Mutants, the future of the human race, are growing and civilization is at a crossroad. The potential for power is unlimited. Just look at what this new generation can do. Just look at what we can do."

"Controlling minds and draining life isn't impressive enough?" scoffed Selene.

"Hardly. I once believed humans and mutants could live together peacefully. I even thought about starting my own school to train mutants to live peacefully with humans. But I've since realized the folly of those beliefs. Mutants are the future whether humanity likes it or not. And as holders of great power, the Hellfire Club has a responsibility to make that happen and maintain our dominance."

"Sounds logical. And just how do you plan on doing that?"

Xavier grinned, taking out another file from his desk and laying it on top of the newspaper. They revealed detailed records of specific individuals which Selene assumed were mutants. And judging by how thick they were, he had clearly done his research.

"We recruit a new generation of young mutants to mold in the Hellfire image. With the Inner Circle vacant, we have a chance to set a new tone for this illustrious organization. Just imagine it, Selene…a new breed of Hellfire members, endowed with mutant abilities and trained in the ways of our traditions. Imagine the power and wealth we could amass."

"That's a good pipe dream, Charles, but you know damn well that goes against our bylaws. You can't just take some random mutant kid and put him in the Inner Circle."

"Those bylaws are obsolete and you and I have proved it. The Hellfire Club cannot survive if we continue these traditions of backstabbing and murder."

"Funny, we seem to be doing okay."

"Maybe we are now, but the world is changing rapidly and if we don't change with it someone else will challenge our authority. And we don't want that."

"Says you. I'm the immortal one in case you've forgotten."

"Even immortality won't save us from the times. Surely you can appreciate how much the world has changed in the past century."

There was that logic again. It was annoying, yet still a valid point. She had seen a lot of change in her many years on this planet. It used to be easy working in the shadows, pulling the strings from behind closed doors. Now the world was so complex and there was so much power to compete with. It took a lot to sift through the elaborate connections and Xavier's ascension to his title as Black King proved that he knew how to traverse them.

"We have to work smarter," said Xavier intently, "We must take advantage of every possible means. Think of it as consolidation. Mutants like you and I have unique physical abilities that allow us key advantages over the masses. The power of magic that generations of Hellfire sorcerers have perfected allows us to break the barriers of nature. And the vast wealth at our disposal gives us the resources to assert ourselves in every possible circle. Imagine how much we could accomplish if we combine every one of these aspects and use it to set the terms of this growing conflict."

"You really think entrusting a bunch of punk kids will accomplish that?"

"I'm not talking about punk kids. I'm talking about young mutants with the potential to take the Hellfire Club to the next level. I've already made up a short list of young mutants I've been keeping my eye on. Each has their own set of unique attributes. I'm sure there are others, but these will give us something to start with."

Selene opened a couple of the files and looked over them. One depicted some orphan kid running around in New York with the ability to shoot photo-concussive blasts through his eyes. Another had information on some girl from Annandale-Hudson with immense psychic potential. They didn't look like the usual Hellfire recruits, but Xavier seemed set on them.

"Hmm…interesting powers," said Selene, "But do you really expect them to fit in here?"

"They may not look like much, but there's more to them than meets the eye. With the right training in the use of their powers and some basic knowledge of the mystic arts, they could become the loyal leaders of Hellfire. All we have to do is mold them properly."

"Does this molding include the usual breakdown followed by re-education?" said Selene with a sadistic grin.

"Some might, but I prefer a different method," said Xavier strongly.

"Oh come on, Xavier! You really expect them to go along with what we do?" scoffed the Black Queen, "It takes a special breed to be in the Hellfire Club. Fragile minds like theirs wouldn't last a day!"

"They will given the necessary incentive."

"Ha! The only incentive people ever understand is the whip. Trust me on this. It's worked centuries for me and I don't intend to hang it up anytime soon!"

Charles sighed and put the files away. That was another thing about Selene he didn't like. She was way too eager to resort to cruelty. She got to her current position in the Inner Circle using force. She amassed all her power, magical and material, through bloodlust and torture. Her own mutant powers were based off of using force. It was only logical that such cruelty would be ingrained into her persona.

"I wouldn't expect you too, Selene. But consider this…throughout history the greatest progress has come not through the use of force, but through persuasion. Just look at the capitalist system that has made us so rich. The money doesn't come by just taking it. We persuade the masses to give us their money and their trust. That trust builds loyalty. And loyalty is worth more than riches, especially when it comes to power."

"I'll give you that, but this is Hellfire! Can you really apply that to bringing in these punks out of nowhere?"

"I believe we can," said Xavier confidently, "You may think the only way to exert control is for your subordinates to fear you. I believe you need a combination of fear, respect, and admiration. By giving these young mutants the proper motivation we'll have a legion of new recruits, ready and willing to take on the mantel of Hellfire. From there, the potential is unlimited. We could shape the course of history. We could dictate how humanity evolves during this crucial period of our existence. And most importantly, we can assure that the Hellfire Club will have a strong foundation in the new order…a foundation that we shall rule."

Selene folded her arms over her large breasts and contemplated Xavier's words. In addition to his talent for logic and reason, the man had a knack for persuasion. Even she could appreciate such a vision. But she considered herself a traditionalist. There was a reason why the Hellfire Club was so ruthless. They had to be with the kind of power and wealth they were dealing with. It's why she was so good with her role. She honestly couldn't see others taking on that kind of persona.

"I appreciate the forward thinking, but you'll have to do more to convince me."

"I thought I might," grinned Xavier, "That's why I've been surveying the most promising recruits these past few months. I've already arranged for our first two pupils to visit."

"You mean to tell me you started this without me?!"

"Relax, Black Queen. This is merely a test to show that my plan can work. If at any point I sense that is isn't working out, I'll terminate it."

"You better. And what if these pupils of yours get out of hand?"

"They'll face the same fate as anybody who challenges Hellfire. Just because I'm willing to be reasonable doesn't mean I'm weak. I know what's at stake here and I'll do whatever it takes to ensure the continuation and growth of our power."

"Good to know," said the Black Queen.

Xavier turned back to the window. Selene was right to be concerned, but he never liked it when she questioned his assertiveness. He may not share her bloodlust, but he wasn't so naïve to think that he could build a new generation of Hellfire members with kindness and charity. There was more than one way mold a new inner circle and he was certain his plan could work better than anything Selene could come up with.

"So am I to contribute to this plan of yours? You know you I just love working with new recruits."

"I know," muttered Xavier, "And I will need you, both for your mystical talents and your ever effective personal touch. I've also enlisted the help of Sage and Emma Frost."

"Those two?" scoffed Selene, "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Sage has been a loyal subordinate since my arrival and Emma…"

"Is an arrogant young bitch who is too ambitious for her own good! I swear that woman has no patience! She's like a predator and not in a good way."

"Which is part of why she's so good at her duties as a money handler and sex worker."

"Funny, I thought she was just a natural born whore who gets off treating men like toys."

Xavier bit his tongue. Selene was not the easiest person to reason with and she never quite warmed to his choice of allies. Emma Frost and Sage were women he specifically helped once he took the title of Black King. At the time they had just been strippers, but he had since expanded their role. Selene believed he was too easy to trust them, but the woman seriously underestimated the power of persuasion.

"This is not a debatable issue, Selene," he told her firmly, "My decision for this plan is final and as Black King, you must respect it."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I wouldn't expect you to. But regardless of your personal distaste for my methods, can I still count on you to do your part?"

Selene rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Of course you can, Charles. I've helped you this much haven't I? And you've helped me. I suppose I can entertain this plan for a while."

"Good," said Xavier as he turned his attention back to the files, "Because our newest recruits are set to arrive tomorrow night."

* * *

**Omaha Nebraska – Six Months Ago**

Scott Summers let out another groan as woke up from a restless slumber. The sun was barely up and the scent of dew seeped through the poorly constructed windows of his apartment. He heard jackhammers rumbling outside, no doubt from the ongoing construction work that never seemed to stop. It had been doing on for weeks now and he still wasn't used to it. To make matters worse it was barely past six in the morning and he didn't get to bed until three last night. It was torture, but it was the kind of world Scott had become accustomed to in his brief life.

"Oh not again," he sighed, "What a way to start a weekend."

It was never easy for the young man. At eighteen, he was a no-name orphan with less than twenty bucks in his pocket and no future. It hadn't always been like this though. He used to have a family. But they were dead for the most part. His parents died when he was seven in a horrible plane crash and he and his brother were separated while he lingered in a coma. He lost everything and the memory haunted him to this day. But that wasn't the worst of it.

Up until recently, he lived in an orphanage not far from here. It wasn't too bad, but he didn't make many friends there. He kept to himself, watching as others left for foster homes while prospective parents brushed him off because he was so damaged from past trauma. To make matters worse, he was also a mutant. He had the power to shoot destructive red lasers from his eyes. It was volatile and further isolated him from his peers. As he got older his power grew. He struggled to control them, largely because the plane crash left him with brain damage. The only way he could avoid blowing up everything he saw was by wearing special glasses the doctor at the orphanage gave him. But they were cheap and rarely lasted more than a few months before breaking. He was already working on his fifth pair this year.

Life was hard. The orphanage only gave him a high school education. And with no future there, he ran away the second he got the chance. His options were limited. Scott had dreams of making a difference in the world. His father always told him that to make a difference is the highest test of character. He vowed to make him proud, but his current life situation made that difficult. He survived day-to-day by doing odd jobs around the city. Most of it involved heavy lifting and construction work. The pay was low, but it was better than nothing. Omaha didn't offer much and he planned to leave the second he had the chance. He just didn't have the resources.

After reaching for his glasses, Scott stretched his arms and yawned. He was scheduled to do some brick-laying later today and it would be great if he was rested. But the construction outside assured that would be impossible.

"Fucking dump," he cursed.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door. Groaning again, Scott got up and answered.

"This better not be the landlord."

He undid the chain lock and opened the door. To his relief it wasn't the landlord. In fact, it wasn't anybody. Nobody was there. Curious, he looked down the hall, scanning for a presence. He found nothing. Either someone was playing a prank or his ears were starting to go as well.

"Oh well," he shrugged.

He was about to close the door when he saw a package at his feet. Scanning the area again, he bent down to pick it up. It didn't look like a typical mail package. For one, it was Saturday and it was early in the morning. Plus, there was no address. The only thing to identify it was a white card with his name written on it.

'_Okay, this is weird. I wonder…'_

Scott closed hid door and brought the package inside. He studied it for a moment, looking for any hint of danger. He didn't see anything so he decided to check the card first. It identified him by name so it had to be someone who knew him. Given that he didn't have many acquaintances, his suspicions were heightened. He curiously opened the letter and found a handwritten note inside.

_Scott,_

_Some are born with unique gifts. Some are born with unique privileges. Some have access to unique knowledge. You have an opportunity to have all three. In this package is some money and a gift. Consider it a token of my sincerity. If you want to learn more, go to New York City. There you will have a chance to make a difference._

_Regards,_

_Charles Xavier_

A chill ran up Scott's spine. It was as if someone had been watching him. He was inclined to brush it off, but something about this felt different. Setting the letter aside, he looked down at the package. He swiftly ripped it open and sure enough, the letter was right. Inside was an envelope stuffed with money and a fancy glass case with a special gift inside.

"Well I'll be," said Scott in amazement.

It was official. He was impressed. Inside the glass case was a pair of ruby red glasses that put the ones he had been wearing to shame. They didn't look like the cheap, fragile frames he got from the doctor at the orphanage. These things were heavy duty. The rims were solid black, lined with lightweight material unlike anything he had seen before. The lenses were clearly ruby quartz, only of a much higher quality than any he saw.

Scott opened the case and tried them on. To his amazement, they fit his head perfectly. It was as if it was custom made for him. He only wished he had a mirror in this cheap dump to see how he looked. He was certain it was better than his old pair. But most importantly, they worked. And they felt sturdy. Whoever sent these to him knew his history and gave him the perfect peace offering. How he found out was beyond him. Maybe the best way to learn the answers to his growing array of questions was to see for himself.

"Charles Xavier, huh?" he said as he picked up the envelope of money, "Guess this means I'm going to New York."

* * *

**Annandale Hudson – Six Months Ago**

"Ugh, my head…Mom, Dad, it's happening again!"

The pained words of Jean Grey reverberated through her bedroom. As always, her parents came rushing to her aid. She heard them rushing down the hall, forgetting about breakfast in order to come to her aid. But the young woman was less than confident they could help. No matter what they did, nothing seemed to help.

It was an all too familiar story for Jean Grey. For years now, her world had been a mess. On the surface, she looked like a healthy, normal teenage girl. But nothing could have been further from the truth. She was a mutant, born with the volatile abilities of telepathy and telekinesis. Anything that wasn't nailed to the floor was free game for her to lift up with her mind and fling it aimlessly in any direction. She could also hear people's thoughts. But she could rarely control what she heard or how many thoughts coursed through her mind at once. It was overwhelming and gave her monstrous headaches.

She felt like a total basket case. It was hard to believe that all this torment could come from one traumatic event. Years ago, she held her friend Annie in her arms as she died. It marked the first time she felt these abilities and affect was intense. She actually felt another human being die in her mind. It triggered in her the power that resided in her blood. The intense affect put her into a coma that lasted for months. She only got out after extensive treatment, but even after that the sheer psychological toll took a much worse toll.

"Jean? Jean, let us in!" said her mom desperately.

Jean tried to get up, but her head was spinning. She struggled to get out of bed and coordinate herself. All around her, clothes, books, and what not was flying around chaotically. It was all driven by her unseen power, randomly slamming into things and knocking over anything in their path. She tried to gain control, but it was just too hard.

Outside her room, her father managed to force the door open. It had been held close by rampant telekinetic force and when they saw the scene before them, they immediately rushed to their daughter's side.

"Jean! Oh my God. You have to stop this! Get a hold of yourself!"

"I'm…trying!" she cried.

Her parents braved the flying debris of a teenage girl's bedroom to reach their daughter. Once they got to her, they took her in their arms. Their comforting presence helped calm Jean down and the chaos waned. But the young woman didn't stop groaning. Her head was still throbbing as she reeled from yet another ordeal.

"Why won't it stop?" sobbed Jean, "Every time it gets worse…why won't it go away?!"

"It's okay, sweetie. We're here now," said her mother.

Jean embraced her parents, still crying as the feeling set in. She was so frustrated and scared. She was running her life and that of her family. Between the damage her powers caused, the coma, and the extensive therapy she underwent afterwards she ran her whole family into debt. They actually had to move out of their old house and into a smaller, cheaper one with cracked walls and no air conditioning. Even though she got a GED, her parents couldn't even afford to send her to college.

It was all because of this mutant power. She didn't even understand what was happening with her. She was a freak, doomed to a life of discrimination and struggle. It was so unfair, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"You're going to be okay. We'll take you to a doctor," assured her father.

"We've been to the doctors. We've been to dozens of doctors and they all say the same thing! I'm a mutant and they can't help me!"

"We'll find a way," he told her strongly.

"How?! How could anybody help me deal with…"

But Jean was abruptly cut off by the doorbell. Letting out a frustrated grunt, her father got up to answer it.

"Who the hell could that be?"

"Go get it, John. I'll say with Jean," said his wife.

John Grey descended the stairs in a frustrated daze. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Jean's 'condition' was putting a great strain on his family. Without help, she would be doomed to a life of obscurity. She couldn't get through school because of her coma. Even when she tried she was harassed endlessly. Then there were the bills. They really stacked up over the years and brought his entire family to the brink of bankruptcy. There was only so much he could do as a father and he was nearing the end of his rope.

Jean knew she was a problem. Even with the love and support of her parents, she was still a burden. They couldn't help her. They had no idea how to handle a mutant daughter who couldn't control her powers. At the rate she was going she didn't have much of a future. If she couldn't control herself, she would never be let back in at school and she would never get an education. She used to be a straight-A student, but now she was just some home schooled misfit.

"It'll be okay, Jean," said her mother.

"How do you know? How can anybody know?" sobbed Jean, "I can't handle this. I don't even understand how these damn powers work! Face it, I'm cursed."

"Something will come up. You just have to…"

Then she was cut off by a voice from downstairs.

"Jean! Elaine! Come downstairs! There's somebody here you should meet."

He sounded strange. It was almost as if he was excited. Given the situation it had to be something so Elaine helped her daughter up and led her downstairs.

When they reached the front door, they saw a figure standing outside. She was a neatly dressed woman in a black business suit. She bore an attractive figure and had her hair tied up in a bun. Her look was very professional and as soon as she saw Jean, she smiled intently.

"Who is it, Daddy?" asked Jean.

"You must be, Jean Grey," said the woman as she approached her, "It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Sage. I'm an associate of Charles Xavier."

"Xavier? Never heard of him."

"He's an old college friend of your father's. Isn't that right, John?"

"Right," he affirmed, "We used to be lab partners back at Princeton. But I haven't heard from him in years. And why did he send you here?"

Sage grinned as she studied Jean Grey. She could already see why Xavier wanted to keep an eye on her. She was young, scared, and uncertain. She had no idea just what kind of power she wielded. It was the perfect opportunity for Hellfire.

"I'm here because I can help you with your 'unique' situation."

"Situation?" said Jean in shock, "You mean my…how do you know about that?"

"We know much about mutants. You might say it's a hobby of Xavier's. That's why I'm here. I come bearing help."

"Help? What kind of help?"

The older woman replied not with words, but with thoughts.

'_The kind you won't find anywhere else.'_

The sound of her voice reverberating in her mind brought a smile to Jean's face. This woman was a mutant too. She had the same ability as her. She saw in her eyes a sincerity she hadn't seen before. For so long she had been so desperate for help and this woman seemed to have more answers than anybody she had come across so far. Her parents already looked confused and she couldn't blame them. Even though she never met this Charles Xavier, something told her this 'opportunity' was worth looking into.

"I'm listening…"

* * *

**Outside Hellfire Manor – The Present**

Scott Summers stood outside the opulent mansion with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. He kept checking the address he wrote down and looking at the mysterious building it led him to. Even though he hadn't been in the city for long, it felt out of place. This strange mansion didn't go along with the surrounding buildings with its blend of Victorian style architecture and modern layout. And yet it was by far the most opulent structure in the area.

He waited months for this moment. After receiving a mysterious package with money and new ruby quartz glasses, he caught the first bus to New York City. When he arrived, he received more packages. Each contained money and directions to a place to stay. From there he waited, doing odd jobs at construction sites for extra money like he did in Omaha. Every time a package came, a chill ran down his spine. There were never any clues as to who was sending him these packages, but he remained patient. It felt as though this was some sort of test and whoever was behind this wanted to make sure he was serious about this 'opportunity' as he called.

His patience paid off. A few hours ago someone slipped an unmarked envelope under his apartment door. It had nothing on it except an address and a brief message that said "Eight 'o clock tonight." It was currently five minutes till. But the building was secure. There was a large gate guarding the entranceway and nobody to talk to. He wasn't sure what else he could do other than wait.

While he restlessly paced, a taxi pulled up to the curb and Jean Grey stepped out. Like Scott, she had gotten a similar message. Only hers came in the form of a phone call from Sage. She didn't give details. She just gave her an address and told her to show up by eight. Near as she could tell, this was the place. But it was hardly what she expected. And to her surprise, she wasn't alone.

"Um…excuse me?" she said as she approached the pacing Scott.

Scott Summers was abruptly brought out of his thoughts and turned to face a new presence. To his surprise, it was a beautiful young woman that looked to be about his age wearing blue jeans and a red shirt. He was momentarily stunned. It was rare a beautiful woman just walked up to him. And this girl looked just as confused as him.

"Uh…yes?" he managed to get out.

"Is this…Hellfire Manor?" she asked shyly.

Scott looked at the building and then back at the woman.

"I think so. Why?"

"I'm supposed to meet someone here…someone important."

"I see," said Scott, growing intrigued, "By any chance, his name wouldn't be Charles Xavier would it?"

Now it was Jean's turn to be surprised. Sage didn't say anything about inviting someone else, let alone a cute guy. Maybe there was more to this than she expected.

"Uh…yeah. You're here to meet him too?"

"I am. If you don't mind me asking, what are you meeting him for?"

"It's…complicated. What about you?"

"Also complicated."

The two teens were silent for a moment. They looked around, pretending to survey their surroundings. It was almost time, but there was still no word from inside. The air was tense. It seemed too convenient for them to be here at the same time. This was either a fluke or this was part of the plan.

But for whatever reason, they couldn't help but study one another. Scott stared down Jean and she stared him back. Jean quickly felt something different about this boy and it wasn't just his handsome face. He was wearing these strange looking sunglasses and it was dark out. Most normal people didn't do that. And she was an attractive teenage woman out by herself in downtown New York. Something about that seemed off as well. That could only mean so many things.

"I take it you're here for the same reason I am," said Jean.

"Why do you say that?" said Scott anxiously, "You psychic or something?"

"Actually…yeah," she replied sheepishly.

Scott looked at her strangely, not sure whether she was joking or not. Then she went so far as to prove it.

'_But that's not the reason why I think so. Although you may have just proved it.'_

Scott was taken aback. Did he just hear her talking to him in his head? Was he going crazy or was this girl really psychic?

"Wow…"

"Sorry," she said, looking away shyly, "I didn't mean to intrude."

"No, it's alright. That was actually kind of cool."

"Really? You're not freaked out I'm a mutant?"

"Of course not," he said with a reassuring smile, "You're in good company. You think these shades are just for looks?"

Jean turned back and smiled. She soon found herself blushing as well. The boy was standing closer to her now and she suddenly felt weak in the knees. Butterflies started doing summersaults in her stomach. She hadn't been this close to a cute guy in some time. She couldn't take her eyes off him and he couldn't take his eyes off her. At some point he turned away, his own shyness catching up with him.

"I'm Scott Summers by the way," he said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Jean Grey," she replied, "Nice to meet you, Scott."

"Likewise. So what's your story? Or is that complicated as well?"

"You have no idea," said Jean, "But without going into too much detail, I'm you're typical mutant whose bled her family dry because of hospital bills, doctors visits, and what not. I can't go to college and nobody's too keen on hiring a mutant. Hell, I couldn't even control my powers up until six months ago."

"Damn, that's pretty rough," said Scott with an empathic look, "But I can relate. Six months ago I was laying bricks for minimum wage in Nebraska. I have no family so I'm all alone. I have these powers that I can't contain without special glasses. And I'll never be able to control them either because I suffered brain damage in a plane crash when I was a kid."

"Wow…that's also rough. And now we're here."

"I know. It's weird," he said, "But hey, at least we don't have to face it alone."

"Yeah that's…comforting."

The two teens shared another smile. It was a strange situation, coming to this mysterious place and meeting each other. Neither teen had much of a social life. For Scott, living in an orphanage didn't lend him many chances with girls. For Jean, it was similar since she never made it through high school. Just being near each other at this point felt overwhelming. They would have stared all night. Then they heard a voice from the intercom on the gate.

"_Scott Summers? Jean Grey?"_

Broken from their daze, the two teens came back to reality and turned towards the gate. They exchanged glances briefly, silently agreeing on what to do next. Then Scott approached the gate and pressed the button on the intercom.

"This is Scott," he said, "Jean's here with me."

"_Good. I'll open the gate. Just follow the sidewalk to the front door."_

Scott and Jean watched as the heavy duty gate unlocked and opened via an automatic mechanism. They didn't see any guards or cameras, but they assumed someone was watching them. With that in mind, they exchanged one last look before venturing into the courtyard. Months of anticipation and wonder were all coming to ahead. They had so many questions and for once it felt like the answers were close.

"Guess this is it," commented Scott, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she said.

They began their trek towards the manor. They walked slowly, taking in the surroundings of the estate. It was definitely on the fancy side. There were neatly laid out gardens with rare, beautiful flowers lining the area. The sidewalks were paved with fancy looking cobblestone. There were also a few statues lining the area leading up to the front door, each crafted out of the finest marble. Many depicted gothic and religious figures, some of which were of the less than heavenly kind.

Jean actually found herself walking closer to Scott. Something about this place seemed different. Sage never gave her details about this place. All she said was that Charles Xavier wished to meet with her. If this was where he lived than he was even richer than she thought. Scott seemed equally impressed. The outside alone was fancier than anything he had ever seen and they weren't even inside.

Upon reaching the front door, they were met by Sage.

"Welcome to Hellfire Manor," she greeted, "Scott Summers…Jean Grey…it's an honor to have you in our presence. I am Sage. Charles sent me to welcome you."

"Uh…nice to meet you, Miss Sage," said Scott with a blush.

Scott shifted awkwardly as he shook her hand. Jean did as well. Sage wasn't in her usual business suit. This was much more provocative. She could only describe it as a mix of lingerie and leather, consisting of a black thong, matching bustier, boots that ran up to just below her knees, and a cape that draped eloquently down her back. It was the first time Jean saw her in this light and even she had to admit she was pretty attractive. Scott definitely noticed, but was quick to brush it off.

"It's nice to see you again, Jean. How have you been?" asked Sage.

"Okay, I guess. My powers have been pretty stable lately," she said casually, "So um…what's with the clothes?"

Sage chuckled at their response to her attire. They were definitely young and naïve. But that was about to change.

"Oh this? I could tell you, but I'm sure Charles would rather do that honor. He's very eager to meet the both of you."

"Same here," said Scott, still trying not to stare at the attractive older woman, "Is he expecting us?"

"Indeed. In fact, he's set up something special to welcome you two."

"Special how?" asked Jean curiously.

"Follow me and see for yourself."

Sage led the two youths inside. She sensed some uneasiness within them. Clearly, they were nervous and who could blame them? The past six months Xavier had been watching over them, giving them help in ways they didn't expect. She had been personally assisting Jean in stabilizing her powers. It had taken months, but she got to the point where she could use them without losing control. She also earned her trust in the process and that was sure to go a ways with what Charles had planned. She noticed Scott was wearing those ruby-quartz glasses they sent him as well. She remembered how she personally delivered them to him. And just as Charles had predicted, he followed his notes and made his way to New York. That was definitely a good sign.

As Scott and Jean followed the older woman, they were once again taken by the grandeur of their surroundings. If the outside was fancy, the inside was downright opulent. First off, there were masked men dressed as servants who closed the door behind them and bowed to Sage's presence. On the walls there were elaborate paintings, some of which looked pretty old and very valuable. On the ceiling of the foyer was a large crystal chandelier with gold fixtures that had to be worth a fortune alone. Then there were the marble statues, antique vases, and clocks with diamond engravings. And this was just the first room.

"Wow…talk about fancy," mused Scott.

"I know. That chandelier is probably worth more than my house," said Jean.

They gazed around in awe as Sage led them through a series of hallways and up a flight of stairs. Anticipation grew as the prospect of meeting the ever mysterious Charles Xavier drew near. Jean and Scott stayed close. It helped ease the nervousness. This man had impacted their lives a great deal and they never even met the guy. Now finally, the mystery could be resolved.

After what seemed like an endless journey, they finally reached their destination. Scott and Jean now found themselves standing before two large doors with gold plated engravings and two large H's on each door. Sage stopped briefly and turned to address them. They still seemed anxious, yet they had dome this far and once they crossed this point they would be at the point of no return.

"Charles will see you now. I look forward to getting to know you two much better."

"Better how?" said Jean curiously.

"You'll see," grinned the older woman.

The doors opened and Scott and Jean stepped into the room where the man behind the mystery resided. They were greeted with an immediate sense of awe. Even though they had seen only a fraction of the mansion, this room was by far the most astonishing. It was a large, open area with a high roof that was littered with small chandeliers. Around the walls were more elaborate art, only this had a much more hellish theme. Images of Hellfire and occultism lined every wall, giving the room a distinct feeling. On the floor was an array of candle stands, each of which was lit. They gave off a powerful scent that helped relax the two teens somewhat. But as big as the room was, only half of it was visible to them. The other half was covered by a large red curtain. But what was on the other side was of secondary concern at the moment.

At the far end of the room was an elaborate stage-like area with several thrones, each lined in gold. In one sat Selene, the Black Queen, dawned in her provocative Hellfire uniform. And next to her sat Charles Xavier, the Black King and the mastermind behind this whole deal.

Scott and Jean weren't sure what to do at first. They didn't even notice Sage close the doors behind them, which would seal them into this new world. They stood in silence until Xavier rose up from his throne and approached them.

"Scott Summers and Jean Grey…at last we meet," he said in a commanding tone, "As you may have already guessed, I am Charles Xavier. And welcome to the Hellfire Club."

* * *

**Up next: Scott and Jean are initiated in the Hellfire way.**

**AN: So what did you think? This chapter is only the beginning and there is a lot more to come so please review! Let me know what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be out very soon. Thanks for reading! I wish you all the best.**


	2. Indoctrination

**New Blood  
Chapter 2: Indoctrination**

* * *

**Hellfire Manor**

The Black King gazed in approval at his newest arrivals. At last he could stand face-to-face with Scott Summers and Jean Grey. These two young people held in them the hope of the Hellfire organization. One wouldn't see it on the surface, but he felt it instinctively. These two had the potential he was looking for in a new generation of Hellfire members. They had power and drive, yet they were young and malleable. Never before had this organization embarked on a project like this, but he sensed in them the future of the Hellfire Club.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," said Charles, extending his hand, "I've been looking forward to this day for some time."

"I'm…honored, sir," said Scott as he nervously shook his hand.

"Me too," said Jean, "I've been meaning to thank you in person for all the help you and Sage have given me these past months."

"Oh think nothing of it, my dear," smiled Xavier as he took Jean's hand and kissed it, "Consider it a welcoming gift. There is much more I have to offer."

Jean smiled at his gesture. She appreciated the manners. It helped ease the tension even if it was pretty weird. Xavier gave off the aura of a very sophisticated man. The way he carried himself was uncanny. She came here not knowing what to expect and she found herself more intrigued than ever.

"I imagine you have many questions," he said, "Rest assured, I will answer all of them in due time. But for now, allow me to address the primary question I'm sure you both have…who we are. For the sake of transparency I'll keep things simple. This estate you are currently in is Hellfire Manor, the primary base of operations for the Hellfire Club. And I, Charles Xavier, am known as the Black King."

"The Hellfire Club?" said Jean in amazement.

"The Black King?" said Scott with equal wonder.

Xavier then directed their attention to the woman who sat in the throne beside him, who so far had remained silent.

"Ruling beside me is Selene, the Black Queen. Together she and I make up what is known as the Inner Circle…the center of power for our organization."

"Oh come now, Charles," sneered Selene, "You must excuse him. He's too humble to say it, but we're not just the center of power for Hellfire. We go much further than that. Our influence extends to the highest echelons of power on this planet. One could argue that we carry more influence than any other private body of its kind."

"Indeed," he agreed, "But beyond that, Hellfire is much more than a concentration of power. Anybody can issue orders. We represent an age old tradition of hierarchy, going back to the Pharaohs of Ancient Egypt and continuing to the founding fathers of the United States. Only the best of the most determined humanity has to offer even has a shadow of a chance with us."

To further prove his point, Xavier added something else.

'_It also helps to have a few additional skills.'_

The sound of his voice in their heads caught Scott and Jean off guard, but it was hardly surprising. It was clear he already knew they were mutants beforehand. It only made sense he was one himself.

"You're a mutant too?" said Scott.

"I am. Like you, Jean, I have the power of telepathy. Only mine is on a much greater level. I have what is arguably the most powerful mind on the face of the planet. It's what helped me find you and it's what helped me get to where I am today. But enough about me. This is about you two."

"What about us?" asked Jean, "If this place is so powerful why bother?"

"You underestimate your worth, Jean. There's a reason I've been keeping an eye on you these past few months. There's a reason why I asked for your presence here. It's because you're special…not just because of your powers, but because of something much deeper."

Xavier casually walked around them, his eyes drifting up and down their figures as if he was sizing them up. Scott and Jean tensed, uncertain of what he was he was looking at. But as he made his rounds, a smile formed on his face. Whatever it was they had that was so special, he saw it in them.

"Allow me to pose a question," said Xavier in a cryptic tone, "Say you could watch the world as a whole and you saw there was something wrong. And that something boiled down to one person who if left to their own devices would cause massive and incalculable damage. You have the power to eliminate him. What do you do?"

"You're asking us to choose whether someone lives or dies?" asked Scott.

"I'm asking you to judge the situation. Now what do you do?"

Scott and Jean looked at each other and than back at Xavier. He just posed a classic dilemma that came down to a fundamental moral judgment. Is it right to take a life for the sake of other lives? The heart says no. The gut says yes. And the brain weighs the options. Was this a test of some sort? Would their answer determine whether they stayed or were thrown out onto the streets? In their experience, morals were hard to come by. The orphanage didn't teach a lot of morals to Scott and the injustices Jean and her family had suffered didn't paint a glowing picture. But Xavier wanted a decision, and with their limited experience, they just couldn't give them one.

"I…I don't know what I'd do," said Scott.

"Me neither," said Jean.

Then to their relief both Xavier and Selene smiled.

"Exactly!" said Xavier, "You see, you can't make that decision because you haven't developed a complete sense of judgment. You're young and inexperienced. Society has unjustly robbed you of the chance to develop and assert yourselves. And with the power you've been endowed with, it would be against the natural order for you to remain outcasts."

"So what are you saying? That because we're mutants we should have the kind of power you're talking about?" asked Jean.

"That's only part of the equation," said Selene, taking a moment to interject her own views into the matter, "It's not a matter of having a right to authority. All power must be earned no matter what your endowments. You must seize your power with an iron fist! You must show those who oppose you that you are powerful and demand submission!"

"Another way to put it is you must be strong and determined. That way you not only gain authority…you also gain respect. It can't always be taken."

"Says you," scoffed Selene.

Xavier ignored her comment. Selene had her views on power and he had his. And since this was his project, Scott and Jean would learn the ways of Hellfire through his vision.

"Look at it this way…the world is like a game of chess," explained Xavier, "The vast majority of the populous are pawns. Their power is limited by the rules dictating their existence, yet they serve as important pieces in any structure. Rooks anchor that structure while knights and bishops defend it through their own unique means. And at the top are the King and Queen, the deliverers of the commands and the heart of the hierarchy. If they fall, the game is lost."

"King and queen…is that why you call yourselves the Black King and Queen?" surmised Scott.

Xavier cast the young man an approving look.

"Smart boy. You're right, our titles reflect the same hierarchy depicted by a chess board. Our structure, much like the game itself, is derived from age-old doctrine that has helped the Hellfire Club thrive for centuries."

"But as you may have noticed, our ranks are a bit thin," said Selene, "We recently did a little 'house cleaning' so to speak. The old order, it seems, wasn't adept enough to stay in power."

"So…what happened to them?" asked Jean warily.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Selene with a sinister leer.

A chill ran down their spine. Scott and Jean weren't so naïve to not recognize the subtext in her tone. They could only imagine what happened to the previous members. It was enough to give them second thoughts, but Xavier persisted despite Selene's interlude.

"Easy Selene, no need for melodrama. The fact of the matter is the old order failed to change with the times. They were too caught up in their own affairs to take the necessary steps in shaping the course for humanity. As I'm sure you've realized society is anything but stable now-a-days. The nations of the world are becoming increasingly belligerent. Mutants and humans continue to clash. And the hidden world of magic is at odds with secular world of reason."

"Whoa…magic? As in real magic?" said Scott.

"You'd be surprised," commented Selene.

To further prove her point, Selene held out her hand and created a ball of glowing energy. From that ball, she formed a series of shapes and figures. Then to really get her point across, she clasped her hand over it and caused a brilliant flash. It was the simplest of mystical displays, one that an expert like her didn't break a sweat doing, but to Scott and Jean it was otherworldly. They had gone from tense to amazed, a sign that they may be warming to the Hellfire idea.

"It's true," said Xavier, "There's a whole world of secrets out there and Hellfire has access to many of them. That is why I, the Black King, am offering you a chance to learn form us. Help us start a new order. Join us in the new era of the Hellfire Club. Here, you will learn to utilize your powers to the fullest potential. You will have access to vast wealth, power, and influence. You could be part of the new order that shapes the lives of your families and countless others all over the world. And all we ask in return is a pledge of loyalty."

"But be warned, this is not a pledge to take lightly," said Selene ominously, "Once in, there's no going back. What we do is not for the faint of heart. But if you're truly looking to make a difference, this is your chance."

"And all we have to do is pledge our loyalty?" said Jean.

"Yes, but don't think for a second you'll be given a free ride. You'll start off as pawns and have to work for your status. But with time, patience, and a willingness to go beyond your limits you too will be able to wield the power of the Inner Circle. Every comfort, pleasure, and opportunity could be yours. You just have to embrace it."

Scott and Jean took a moment to digest this. What Charles Xavier was offering was beyond anything they had ever imagined. Scott was an orphan from Alaska and Jean was former mental patient from a bankrupt family. The world had treated them like scum. Never at any point did someone come along to help them make sense of the world. Now here was a man offering a world unlike any other. The mansion alone was a testament to the riches of the Hellfire Club. And they could be a part of it. Yet still they hesitated.

"That…that's quite an offer, sir," said Scott, "You're asking us for a lifetime commitment."

"Yeah, I don't know if I could make a decision like that at the moment," said Jean.

Xavier turned to Selene and grinned. He had a feeling they would be hesitant. Despite their background, there still remained a vestige of weakness from the outside world. That's why he prepared for it.

"Please, I would never ask you to make such a profound decision right now. Stay awhile. Get to know what we're about. And as a token of my sincerity, allow us to provide a little 'incentive' for our offer."

Stepping aside, Xavier let Selene take over. He watched as the Black Queen rose up from her throne and approached the two teens. They still looked nervous as they stood in her presence. Something about her still seemed off. But she had this look in her eye that hinted at something different.

"Miss Selene?" said Jean anxiously, "What are you…"

"Shh, no more questions. Since you two are obviously ignorant of magic, allow me to give you a taste. I'm sure you'll find it most…arousing."

With a seductive leer, Selene held out her hand and chanted a mysterious phrase in Latin. The candles started to flicker and the air grew tense. A purplish halo of energy formed around her hand, drawing Scott and Jean in like a bugs in a zapper. They were frozen in place, not sure what to do. Then Selene's eyes flashed red and the purplish glow erupted in bright pulse that struck the two teens head on.

When the mystical energy struck them, Scott and Jean were overwhelmed by a rush of sensations. They gasped and fell to the floor. The air around them became very hot. Their hearts beat faster, their lungs struggled to get enough air, and their legs went weak. Scott felt his pants tighten and Jean felt the area between her legs heat up. Whatever Selene just did, it triggered within them something very sexual. A fire within them now burned unlike anything they had ever experienced before. They wanted sex and they wanted it bad.

"Oh…oh God," gasped Jean.

"What the…what's happening to me?!" exclaimed Scott.

"Relax, you're just horny," said Selene in a domineering tone, "Now why don't we get rid of those itchy clothes?"

She chanted another phrase in Latin. This time her hands flashed yellow and she made a ripping motion. Scott and Jean then felt a sharp tug on their clothes from all directions. Before they could react their shirts, shoes, pants, and underwear were magically ripped off and torn to shreds by an unseen force. They each gasped at the sudden exposure. Jean covered her breasts with her arms and hugged her legs together to hide her private areas and Scott bent tried to hide his modesty with his hands, but that wasn't easy with a full blown erection.

"Easy Selene, not too rough," warned Charles, "It's their first time."

"You're no fun," chided the Black Queen.

The two teens were overwhelmed. Their faces flushed bright red, trying not to stare at each other or the adults in the room. Being naked like this made them feel vulnerable, but Selene's spell made it so they were too aroused to give it much thought. The hot air and on their naked skin combined with the soft candlelight of the room fueled their sexual state of mind. The more they resisted it the stronger they got.

They finally made eye contact. The Black King sensed some nervousness in them so he gave them a psychic nudge, urging them closer. He and Selene watched as the two teens approached each other in a lustful daze. They were still on the floor, which was carpeted with fancy occult embroiders. They met in the center of a pentagram, a major symbol of the mystic arts. Once they were close the candles flared into swirls of flame. The energy in the air was hot and the spell was just getting warmed up.

"Don't be shy," said Xavier, "Go ahead…touch each other."

Scott and Jean didn't say a word as they were now mere inches from each other. They gazed into one another's eyes with lust and longing. They no longer covered themselves. Jean lowered her arms, allowing Scott the full sight of her breasts and Scott cradled her face, taking in this woman's naked glory. He had never been this close to a naked woman before. She hadn't been this close with a naked man either. For a moment they just stared. Scott's eyes drifted down her figure, taking in the sight of her well-developed breasts, nice curves, and wet pussy. Jean's eyes drifted down his slim, manly build. Working construction jobs did wonders for his muscles and the sight of his large, erect penis made her so hot.

They then reached forth and touched each others' naked bodies. Scott's hands drifted down her breasts and Jean trailed her fingers down his neck and shoulders. Fiery sensations followed and the occult embroideries on the carpet lit up with the magic. It further deepened their lustful state and made them want more.

Their gestures soon grew bolder. Scott traced down her womanly frame, feeling her hot skin from head to toe. He gave her hips a light squeeze along the way and tenderly felt the contours of her thighs. Jean thoroughly felt along every contour of his manly body, paying close attention to his chest and abdomen, which was perfectly toned for his statue. She also reached around and felt the ridged muscles of his back.

"That's it…let your desires guide you," said Xavier.

Scott and Jean were fully into it. The Black King and Queen watched as the two youths explored their sexuality. From the looks of it, they had never done anything like this before. It was entertaining in a sense to see them so awkward. But the more they touched, the more they wanted this.

After a thorough exploration of each others' bodies, they moved onto their most private regions. Jean reached down and grasped his erect member. He was so hard she felt it throb in her hand. She gave it a few light strokes, evoking a soft grunt from the young man before her. While she did this, Scott slipped his hand between her legs and felt her moist heat. She let out a light gasp. It felt a little strange to have another man's hand on her private area, but she was too aroused to care. Sensations of pleasure followed as he slipped his fingers into her folds and lightly rubbed her clit. Now she was really wet and he was rock hard. The desire within them was burning and it showed in the mystical affects.

The pentagram in the carpet started glowing in a soft yellow light. The streams of candle fire were now in concentrated balls, helping to illuminate their bodies at just the right tone. The magic had gotten them into this state and now it was feeding of their energy.

"That's quite a spell, Selene," commented Xavier.

"Just getting warmed up," grinned the Black Queen, "Alright you two, enough foreplay! Start fucking each other!"

Scott and Jean's hands never left each others' bodies, but even with burning desire and dazed perceptions they still hesitated.

"I…I'm a virgin," said Jean.

"I've never done it either," said Scott.

"Even better!" said Selene, "The spell is especially potent with untainted flesh. Just follow your lust and ultimate pleasure will follow. You can't resist so just embrace it!"

Her commanding tone echoed in the clouded minds of Scott Summers and Jean Grey. And her words rang true. They couldn't resist this. The urge to just fuck was so strong. Every ounce of reason and restraint was gone. Rational thought gave way to their most basic desires.

The power of Selene's spell surged through their bodies as they lay down and started having sex. Scott got on top and Jean lay beneath him, her arms and legs wrapped around him as they moved their bodies in a lustful heat. It wasn't as awkward or difficult as they would have expected their first time to be. It all flowed naturally, as if guided by an unseen force. The sensations were intense, more so than they ever could have imagined. The hot feel of their naked flesh moving together was an experience like no other. They panted, gasped, and moaned with each movement, sharing lustful gestures and wet kisses every step of the way. They didn't go too hard, but they didn't go slow either. They dragged it out, letting go of everey sense of restraint and inhibition. When they felt their climax draw near, the symbols on the pentagram erupted in a column of light. And when they reached their peak together, they let out cries of ecstasy that reverberated throughout the room.

It was surreal in a ways. Scott and Jean met each other less than an hour ago and yet here they were having sex with each other. It was unexpected to say the least, but they were too caught up in the feeling to care. The kiss lingered on. It was lustful, yet there was also a touch of feeling in such a gesture. There was no denying they were attracted to one another after getting to know one another earlier. It also felt right in a sense that they were in this together. Xavier and Sage found it somewhat cute, but Selene rolled her eyes.

"They have chemistry," commented Sage.

"Don't be ridiculous. That's just afterglow talking," said Selene.

The Black Queen could care less about whether or not there was a spark between these two. All she cared about was the effectiveness of her spell. And since Scott and Jean took so nicely to the feeling, the result was just what she wanted. Anytime two people, virgins in particular, gave into her spells it increased her power slightly. It would have been a lot more potent if Xavier had allowed her to use more 'elaborate' spells, but he insisted they start small. Sometimes that man had no sense of fun.

Xavier smiled as he watched Scott rolled off of Jean and lay next to her. They were still gasping for air as they lay on the floor, covered in a light layer of sweat. Jean's private area was dripping with fluids while Scott was aroused, but hypersensitive. They were still in a lustful daze, the look in their eyes lacking the awareness of a sound mental state. They laid limp on the floor, but they were aware enough to comprehend what they just experienced.

"Wow…oh God that was…wow," panted Scott.

"Ohhhhhhh…that was…amazing," gasped Jean.

"That was just a taste of the Hellfire experience," said Xavier as he stood over them, "Flesh and all its pleasures are central to our ideology. As wielders of great power, we enjoy many privileges. Sex is just one of them and you'll have the opportunity for much more so long as you loyally serve our organization."

It was a hell of a way to reinforce a message, but it got the point across. Scott and Jean were still out of it. Their bodies were still reeling from the overwhelming sensations, but Xavier's words still rang true. And he and Selene had even more in store for them.

Xavier sensed the next part of his little demonstration kicking into gear. Even though they were still recovering from their first sexual experience, Scott and Jean were fully aroused. Scott's dick remained rock hard and Jean's pussy was still wet. It didn't seem possible after what they just did. But they felt it growing and it was impossible to ignore.

"I…I'm still hot," said Jean, rubbing her legs together.

"Of course you are. You didn't think it would be over after just one time, did you?" taunted Selene.

Their eyes widened. It didn't seem natural to be this horny after the first time, but they were beginning to see how Hellfire worked. Where normal people stopped by their own doing or by nature, Hellfire kept going. And this was no exception.

"We've prepared another little demonstration. Turn around," ordered Selene.

Scott and Jean did as she asked and the Black Queen snapped her fingers. Right on cue, the curtain that shrouded the other half of the room opened via an automatic mechanism. And what it revealed shocked the two teens even more.

Behind the curtain were two king sized beds covered in fancy red sheets and surrounded by candle stands. On one bed there were five beautiful naked women and on the other were five muscular men wearing white masks. The women were from one of the Hellfire Club's upscale strip clubs and the men were part of the elite manor guard. They were all physically endowed. The women were beautiful by all standards and the men were heavily muscled. Selene picked them for their beauty and sexual skill. While the women were loyal employees, the men were mindless drones that Xavier had mind wiped in order to make them obedient. This way Scott and Jean could enjoy the rest of the spell.

"What…what is this?" said Scott, amazed and aroused by the sight.

"Just more 'incentive' so to speak," grinned Xavier, "You'll find that Hellfire has much to offer."

"Well said, Charles," said Selene, "Now get up and join the party. The spell I cast isn't going to wear off until you've had a nice fill of hard fucking!"

With a nod from Selene, the men and women got off the bed and carried out their duties. The women gathered around Scott and helped him up, licking their lips hungrily and sensually rubbing their bodies against his as they led him to the bed. The men did the same with Jean, helping her to her feet and hungrily groping her body. Neither teen resisted. They were still so aroused they wanted it. The first time wetted their appetite for sex and now they had a chance to truly indulge.

"You sure this isn't too much for them, Charles?" asked Sage, who had been a quiet observer through this whole ordeal.

"They can handle it," assured Xavier, "Trust me, it's all for a reason."

The women laid Scott on the bed so he was flat on his back. He watched in a daze as they sensually licked their lips and gave his body a full rub down. He moaned at the feeling of their hands all over his body. Touching turned to kissing as one woman leaned over and kissed him on the lips while another trailed her lips down his chest and abdomen. Two began stroking his member, which was still a little sensitive. But he was ready for more. It was like a fantasy coming to life. Each woman looked intent on satisfying his every desire and he embraced it.

With Jean, the men were just as determined. They effortlessly lifted her off the floor and sat her on the bed. Jean's eyes drifted lustfully down their muscular bodies. They were each like men from the cover of a muscle magazine. She wasn't sure why they were masked, but she was too horny to care. Propped on her knees, Jean was now surrounded by manly flesh. Their hands hungrily rubbed her body. One man focused on her breasts, kneading them firmly in a way that sent shivers of pleasure through her body. Two others fingered her lower regions. Another reached around from behind and slipped his fingers into her mouth, which she instinctively sucked on in a deeply sexual display.

While this was going on, Selene stood in between the beds and watched with intent. She always enjoyed watching erotic shows. It was one of her many fetishes and these two looked like they were more into it than they let on.

"Go ahead…make our guests feel welcome," ordered Selene.

"Yes mistress," said the men and women simultaneously.

Like obedient minions, they began fucking the dazed teens. They weren't forceful, but they were very thorough. The women pampered Scott, working together to get him in a lustful mood. The men did the same to Jean, coordinating their efforts to drive her wild with lust. Soon their minds were clouded with lust once more. It was beyond anything they had ever experienced. Losing their virginity had been intense enough, but this was crossing a line they never knew was there. And they were enjoying it too. The effects of Selene's spell were still going strong. Every bodily motion filled them with pleasure and it was intensifying with each passing moment.

"That's it, you two! You're doing it! You're embracing the ecstasy of Hellfire!" proclaimed Selene, sounding a little aroused as well as she watched on.

Time began to flow in a blur as Scott and Jean indulged in sexual excess. Their first peak together had been intense enough, but they soon found themselves having multiple orgasms with the Hellfire Club's attractive sex workers. The sensations were just as powerful and blissful as before, but their bodies still didn't slow down. They wanted more. One-by-one, Scott and Jean had sex with every minion assigned to them. The feeling was overwhelming. The more they did it the more they wanted it. They fell deep into this lustful daze, their faces dominated by hallow eyes laced with ecstasy. Any part of the old Scott Summers and Jean Grey that would have considered whether or not this was right or wrong was long gone. And that's exactly how the Hellfire Club wanted them.

By the time Scott blew his load on the breasts of the last woman and Jean climaxed with the last man, they were on a sexual high. Selene's spell was working full throttle. They were practically glowing with sexual euphoria. They still looked bewildered and dazed, but they were in complete ecstasy.

"They're crossing over…I can sense it," said Xavier intently.

"Think they're ready for the finale?" grinned Selene.

"I believe they are."

Xavier approached the beds where Scott and Jean lay panting hard. The men and women cleared off, obediently kneeling on the outskirts of the room while the Black King and Queen looked over their recruits. Scott was covered in sweat and womanly fluids, the tip of his dick reddened from so much sex. Jean had trails of fluids dripping down her face, breasts, and inner thighs. And yet they looked ready for more. In order to accommodate them, Xavier had one last surprise.

"Enjoying yourselves?" he asked casually.

Scott and Jean couldn't answer. They just nodded, looking so content in their current state.

"Good because I've prepared a final gesture. Sage, if you please."

Sage nodded and opened the door closest to Scott's bed. From the darkness, a dashing blonde woman stepped out. She looked a little older than Scott and Jean and wore a thin white lingerie gown that barely went below the waist with a matching G-string thong. Her breasts were big, if not artificially enhanced. She also had on white lipstick and there wasn't a blemish on her skin. Any man would find her truly stunning. The look on her face was one of raw sexuality and when she saw the scene before her, she smiled.

"Finally, I get to join the fun!"

"Scott, Jean…I'd like you to meet, Emma Frost," said Xavier, "She's one of our most talented and revered workers here at the Hellfire Club."

"Talented…right," muttered Selene under her breath.

Xavier and Emma heard that, but chose to ignore it. Selene never was all that fond of Emma. There any number of reasons why, but she was a favorite of Xavier's so there was nothing she could do.

"Scott, I've instructed her to give you a taste of some of the tricks you'll learn here. Like us, she's a mutant…a telepath to be precise. I'm sure you'll find it quite intriguing."

"Oh it'll be more than that," said Emma as she elegantly made her way to the bed, "I pride myself on going the extra distance. And if you're to join us, it's only fair you get a taste of what you're in for."

Her voice was deeply erotic. Standing at the side of the bed, she sensually removed her revealing attire. She teased her subject a bit, slowly revealing her voluptuous upper body to him. Scott's jaw dropped at the sight of her breasts. They were so big and full they couldn't be real. She grinned and continued teasing him, slowly sliding her thong down her sexy legs, turning around to show off her perfectly shaped butt. She licked her lips and crawled onto the bed with the bewildered young man. She greeted him with a deep kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth and letting her naked flesh press against hers. She could feel his throbbing member rubbing against her. His body was still hot from all the other women he fucked, but she was going to make him even hotter.

Scott couldn't believe it. He just had sex with Jean and five hot women. Now he was going to do it with Emma. While Jean and the other girls were all beautiful in their own right, this one had an aura of sensuality all her own.

"Oh God…" he gasped as he felt her naked skin rub against his.

"Mmm…you're a cute one," purred Emma, "I'm going to make you feel so good."

While Emma was getting acquainted with Scott, Jean watched with intent. Even though she was still very much aroused, something about watching this woman entice Scott didn't sit right. It drew her attention so much that she didn't notice Xavier undressing at the foot of her bed. When she finally realized it, he was almost totally nude.

"Xavier…sir?" said Jean in shock.

"Don't worry, Jean, I haven't forgotten about you," said Charles, "I plan on giving you the same experience Emma is giving Scott. Trust me, it'll all come together in the end."

Jean was in no state to resist. Even though Xavier was older and not nearly as built as the other men she had sex with, he was still a man in good physical condition. He had some muscle tone that fit well with the proportions of his body. He was not unattractive by any measure and Jean was in such an aroused state, she couldn't care less about age.

The spell was still going strong for Scott and Jean. They took to their new partners and went at it with the same intensity as the others, rocking their bodies and moving to the rhythm. For Xavier and Emma, it was an enjoyable way to recruit new members. Xavier may have been a man of vast mental prowess, but he still enjoyed the basic pleasures of the flesh. He was no pushover either. He fucked Jean nice and hard, making he moan in ecstasy into her with a healthy dose of force. He also added in a special trick with his telepathy, sending waves of overwhelming pleasure through her mind. It added to the sensations, making her moan louder. It was a special trick he picked up that drove women wild and he loved seeing their reaction. Emma was enjoying her role as well, using the same trick as Xavier but not quite as effectively. Scott may have been inexperienced, but he had a nice body and knew how to use it. She used all her talents to pleasure him, swaying her body in a fervent rhythm and skillfully running her hands over his body. They didn't hold back, using both physical and mental prowess to fill the two youths with euphoria.

All the while, Selene kept watching. Sage was there too, but she remained impartial. She noticed how worked up the Black Queen was getting.

"Yes! YES! Take it! You're natural born sex fiends and you know it!" grinned Selene, "Give into it! You know you want to!"

Scott and Jean were on the brink. Their expressions were distant and as they cried out with every intense sensation. Emma and Xavier remained determined, fucking them with intense vigor. They didn't just drive them to the edge, they shoved them over it. They felt them thrash wildly as their final orgasms neared. When they were finally sent over the edge, they each let out a scream of ecstasy that filled the entire room. Feeding off the feeling, Emma and Xavier climaxed as well. But this final act of bliss extended beyond mere sexual gratification.

The pleasure was overwhelming. This experience systematically broke down every mental and physical barrier Scott and Jean had left. Xavier and Emma used their psychic talents to work over their minds while using sex to work over their bodies. It was the perfect combination of breaking them down and building something new. They had officially crossed the line. The intense pleasure sealed their fate. The Hellfire Club had them in their grasp and they were embracing it.

"Mmm…welcome to the club, handsome," purred Emma, giving Scott one last kiss before rolling off the bed, "I look forward to getting to know you.

"Enough Frost," said Selene, "Don't you have some sixty-year-old married billionaire to go down on somewhere?"

Emma shook her head and joined the other girls, who had been watching from the other side of the room. No matter what she did, that woman always found ways to get under her skin. She was by far the most irritating, insane, and insulting bitch in the world and she had to work for her. There were times it got to her, but looking at Scott and Jean and the role she just played she was reminded of the perks.

After so much sex and an endless barrage of mind-numbing pleasure, Scott Summers and Jean Grey were officially out of it. Selene's spell had finally run its course. They were exhausted now, their bodies sore in ways they never experienced before. Every one of Scott's limbs were limp as he laid flat on his back, staring at the ceiling in awe at what he just did. His dick had finally softened, but the sensations were still fresh in his mind. Jean was just as dazed, lying on her side with streaks of cum still dripping from her pussy. She was still moaning, her mind trying to catch up with her body. It had been mentally and physically draining and there was no way they could see themselves the same way again.

"I hope you enjoyed your first Hellfire experience," said Xavier as he began putting his clothes back on, "This was but a taste. There is much more Hellfire has to offer. But for now, take some time to rest and recover. I'm looking forward to working with you two. When you're ready, come to me and we'll discuss the next step."

Scott and Jean looked over at one another, their dazed expressions conveying a wide array of conflicting feelings. They came to this place having no idea they would experience something like this. Their whole world had been shaken. Their sense of being had been altered by revelations about the Hellfire Club and the physical experiences they shared. Everything felt different. They could never go back to their old selves. And now they had a decision to make.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor – Guest Bedroom**

After the elaborate introduction concluded, Xavier and Selene ordered the Hellfire Guard to escort Scott and Jean to a room where they could sleep off their exhaustion. They were so out of it they needed support as they made their way down the vast halls of the manor towards a room Charles Xavier set up specifically for them. They were also still naked. Their clothes were shredded during the sex spell and they didn't get anything to cover up. The way Selene and Xavier saw it, if they remained in a vulnerable state they would take this more seriously and be more obedient. Selene, however, just found it amusing.

When they reached their room, the guards laid their tired bodies on a queen sized bed. Xavier and Selene also thought if they shared a bed, it would help further bond them so that if one decided to stay the other would likely follow. Xavier called it creative peer pressure, but Selene called it stupid because putting two naked teenagers in a bed could only lead to so much. But despite this unusual arrangement, Scott and Jean didn't voice any complaints. Their minds were still recovering from intense magic-induced sex. But they were coming around. The feeling of cool sheets and a soft mattress was also a welcomed sensation. It helped them relax and take in everything that was happening.

"We'll be outside so no funny business. His highness told us to get you water or food if you need it," said one of the guards in a flat tone, "He also said to be ready in the morning."

Scott and Jean nodded, watching as the guard turned the lights off and closed the door. After multiple rounds of magic induced sex, they were exhausted and ready to sleep. But they lingered in a drowsy state for a while. They were each lying on their sides facing each other, their naked bodies closely entwined. They found themselves drawn into each others' warmth. After everything they had been through, they needed something to cling to.

"I can't believe what we just did," said Scott softly.

"Me neither," said Jean groggily, "I had sex…I had a lot of sex. It was so…incredible. I really enjoyed it. It felt…so good."

"Yeah, it was really something. I had no idea it could be so…"

"Intense? Yeah, I think that was the magic at work. But I don't know. These people…this club or whatever it is…it's really something."

"No kidding," said Scott, chuckling somewhat, "You still wondering if we should join them or not? Xavier did say that once we're in there's no turning back."

Jean let out a deep sigh. Even with a clouded mind, the thought had crossed her mind. Xavier's offer was intriguing, but he made it out to be much more than just some club for mutants. They had already pushed her beyond her limits with the sex. It felt like she was in too deep as it was. There was still a lot to consider, but neither one of them were in any state of mind to dwell on it.

"I don't know. I'm too tired to think about it," said Jean.

"Me too," said Scott, "Maybe it'll come to us in the morning."

"I hope so."

The two youths were about to settle in for a peaceful night sleep. But before they drifted off, Jean had one last thing to get off her chest.

"Scott…"

"Yes Jean?"

"I know this might not mean much after everything we've done, but…thank you."

"For what?" asked Scott.

"For being my first…I'll never forget it."

She then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Scott smiled and blushed. Even though they had so much more sex with others after their first time, it was nice to know that first time still meant something. Even if the men who gangbanged Jean were more built and more submissive than he was, she still remembered him more than them. And as nice as those beautiful strippers were, there was just something about this woman that felt special. Even though they just met, it already felt like their lives were forever linked.

The two teens curled up next to one another and quickly nodded off. Tomorrow they would have to make their decision. Hellfire had already opened them to a tantalizing world of pleasure and power. Now it was on their shoulders whether or not to accept it.

And as they slept, they were being watched. In Xavier's office, he had his computer linked to the camera system of the manor and one of them was in their room. Based on what he saw, the seeds of Hellfire had been planted. And tomorrow, they would bloom into the beginnings of a new generation of Hellfire Club.

'_It's going even better than I hoped. Rest up, Scott and Jean. You have a busy future ahead of you.'_

* * *

**The Next Day**

Scott and Jean were in a deep sleep when Selene came barging into the room.

"Wake up, you two. It's time!" she announced.

Her stern tone helped stir them from their sleep. They were still groggy, but after yesterday's experience they were not going to even try to push it with this woman. If that spell she cast on them was just a taste of what she was capable of, then there was no telling what she would do if she got annoyed with them.

"Xavier and I expect you to give us your decision in an hour. I have for you your 'official' attire, but I suggest you shower first. You'll want to be fresh for the biggest moment in your miserable lives."

The Black Queen set two pairs of clothes on the dresser and tossed a couple of bath towels on the bed for them. She was not one for small talk so she left them to do what they had to.

Scott and Jean sat up and stretched their tired limbs. They weren't sure how long they slept since there were no windows or clocks in the room, but they felt much better. Despite still being a little groggy, they were thinking much clearer and could more effectively make their decision.

"Guess we better not keep them waiting," said Scott, "That woman sounds pretty impatient."

"Tell me about it," said Jean, "Kind of creepy too."

"Very creepy," he added.

As they got up and grabbed their towels, a shower was looking pretty appealing right now. They still felt the effects of sex with all the sweat and body fluids clinging to their skin and if they were going to talk to Xavier again, they might as well be presentable. The room had a private shower in a bathroom adjacent to the bed. But it was only big enough for one person. So Scott assumed they would take turns.

"So you wanna shower first?" he asked.

"Actually…I wouldn't mind sharing," said Jean with a slight blush.

"Sharing? Um…are you sure?" said Scott even though the thought of showering with Jean Grey had its appeal.

Jean smiled and looked away briefly. Even though Selene's sex spell had worn off, she had come to appreciate the pleasure of intimate contact. And after what she experienced yesterday she was eager to explore it.

"I'm sure. Besides, isn't that what people do after sex? They shower together?"

"I'm not sure if that's a rule, but okay," shrugged Scott.

The two teens grabbed their towels and ventured into the bathroom. They found that the bathroom offered to them was pretty nice. The fixtures were polished bronze, the sink was high quality porcelain, and the shower was shining white marble. There was even some soap and shampoo waiting for them. It was like something out of a hotel suite, much richer than they were used to.

After a few preparations, Scott and Jean found themselves standing under a hot torrent of water. They started off just letting it flow over their naked bodies. They remained close to one another, their hands resting comfortably on each others' bodies. It was invigorating, the perfect complement to the decadent night before. Even as they felt the close warmth of one another's bodies, there was a distinct feeling of comfort. All that sex really had an affect on them.

They soon began washing themselves, not saying much and occasionally rubbing each other down in a playful manner. They took turns washing each others' backs and allowed their hands to roam over their soapy wet bodies. Jean moaned softly as Scott thoroughly washed her breasts. She returned the favor by rubbing hot suds over his lower back and butt. She noticed he was especially sensitive to touch. Seeing as how his vision was shrouded by his glasses, it was only natural. But even with the steamy surroundings, she found herself gazing into his eyes.

"This is nice," she said with a smile.

"Yeah…nice," said Scott, returning her gesture.

"Have you made your decision?"

"About joining the Hellfire Club? Yeah, I have. What about you?"

"I've decided too," she replied, "I…I want to join. Looking at my options, it feels like this is the only way I can make something of my life. I got kicked out of school, my family is broke, and there aren't many places out there for mutants."

"That's for sure. The more I think about it the more it makes sense. People like you and me have really gotten a raw deal. And it shouldn't be that way. I think we can be everything we want to be. We just have to be willing to go above and beyond…even if it goes against our usual morals."

"You mean like last night?" said Jean, grinning seductively at the memory, "We really went the distance there."

"Oh yeah…we sure did," grinned Scott, "But beyond the sex, what good has holding back done for us? What good does it do anybody?"

"Nothing," she answered, "Last night I let go and I felt pleasure unlike anything I've ever experienced. Imagine what else we could do if we dig deeper? Who knows what we could accomplish?"

"I'd like to find out. And if it means crossing the line…"

"So be it," she finished.

The two youths grinned as they shared another affectionate gesture. Scott trailed his hand down the side of her face and she traced a path over his chest. Scott Summers and Jean Grey had officially made the transition. The Hellfire mentality was taking hold and they were intent on taking it further. Last night gave them a taste of what they could experience. Today they would take the first step together towards a new and profound future.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor – The Black King Quarters**

After their shower, Scott and Jean dried off and got dressed in their new attire. Jean's outfit consisted of revealing lingerie, including a black thong, matching bustier, boots that ran up past her knees, and gloves that ran past her elbows. It was somewhat similar to Selene's only hers didn't have a cape and had less of an S&M feel to it. Scott's uniform was a mix of thigh fitting spandex with Hellfire symbols on the arms and chest. It resembled the uniform the guards wore, only his was much more elaborate and didn't have a mask. It made them look very different compared to how they looked when they first arrived, but they weren't complaining. It actually made them look pretty hot.

Once dressed, they met with the guards outside and were escorted through the manor towards Xavier's quarters. Naturally, the domain of the Black King was one of the most elaborate areas of the whole structure. Millions of dollars of fine art and jeweled Hellfire emblems littered the walls and tables. At his desk where he sat, Xavier set up some elaborate relics to commemorate this moment. Selene was by his side with Sage and Emma Frost as witnesses. Just looking at Scott and Jean, he saw two different people from the nervous teenagers who first approached him. They looked ready for Hellfire and Hellfire was ready for them.

"Good morning," he greeted, "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, very well. Thank you sir," said Scott respectfully.

"Good. And I see you're looking fine in your new attire."

"Yes, it's really something," said Jean, doing a little posing and admiring her new form, "I've never worn anything quite like this before, but I could definitely get used to it."

"Good to know," smiled Charles, "So what of your decision? I trust you've thought about it."

"We have, sir," said Scott, "After everything you've showed us and your generous 'incentive,' we've decided we want to join you. We want to learn the ways of Hellfire."

"Yes, I'm tired of living in a world where I'll never get ahead," said Jean strongly, "People like us shouldn't have to go through life holding back who we are. I want a chance to do more."

"And you'll have that chance. You both will."

Xavier smiled, turning toward Selene who looked humbled by their display. She had constantly ridiculed his plan, saying how it wasn't as effective as good old fashioned torture and brainwashing. But these two had been swayed by Xavier's tempting plan. She didn't do it often, but she had to admit this turned out nicely.

"You two have taken an important step," said Xavier, "But I assure you this is just the beginning. Many challenges lay ahead."

The Black King stepped out from his desk and approached the two teens. They gazed at him respectfully, for he was now their boss and mentor. He was stern and assertive, but also looked at them with pride and admiration.

"You will be tested physically and mentally. You will find yourself making difficult decisions, some of which may run contrary to what you believe is right and wrong. For your contribution you will be rewarded. And should you transgress, you will be punished. But no matter what happens, your loyalty is to this organization and its principles. Do you understand?"

Scott and Jean nodded nervously. Xavier smiled and turned to Selene.

"Selene…if you please," he said.

The Black Queen smiled back. From the desk, she gathered a large sword and a decorated golden chalice. Scott and Jean hid their nervousness as she approached. They had come this far. There was no way they were backing down now.

"Hold out your arms," she commanded.

Scott and Jean did as they were told. They held out their arms and awaited the next step. With the sword in hand, the Black Queen held it over their wrists. Then with surgical precision she sliced their wrists, causing a stream of blood to flow over their arms. Their faces cringed with pain at the harsh stinging sensation that followed, but toughed through it. With the blood now flowing, Selene gathered a small sample from each of them in the chalice. Then she held it high and chanted a phrase in Latin.

"Now kneel," said Xavier.

Scott and Jean obeyed and kneeled at the feet of the Black King and Queen. The cup with their blood started glowing. She then poured the contents onto the tip of the sword and gave it to Xavier. This was to be the final step.

"Are you ready to accept your new role in the order of the Hellfire Club?"

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Then repeat after me…I hereby dedicate my life, heart, soul to the Hellfire Club. I will honor and protect the will of the Inner Circle and the well-being of my associates. And should someone stand in our way…I will show no mercy."

Scott and Jean bowed their heads and repeated every word, emphasizing the last words "I will show no mercy." Once they completed their oath, Xavier tapped their shoulders with the blood tipped sword. It sent a strange sensation through their core. Now they weren't just Scott Summers and Jean Grey, two mutants with no future. They were prodigies of the Hellfire Club.

"You may rise," said Xavier.

The two teens obeyed, now standing with a new sense of pride.

"Congratulations Scott and Jean. Welcome to the Hellfire Club. You're officially part of the Inner Circle now. Your future begins now."

* * *

**Up next: Scott and Jean settle into the Hellfire Club and Xavier makes further plans.  
**

**AN: Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Please keep them coming! Send them to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website. Also, if you wish to see a more graphic, uncut version of this chapter, go to my profile and click on the link to adultfanfiction. Thanks for reading!**


	3. New Opportunities

**New Blood  
Chapter 3: New Opportunities**

* * *

**Sussex England – 15 Years Ago**

"Explain to me again why you're here, Charles? And while you're at it, give me one good reason why I should hear you out."

"I already told you, Nathanial. I want to make a deal," said Charles Xavier,  
"And if your value your work you'll listen."

"Ha! Since when do you make deals?"

"Since I found out how well they work. Now are you going to listen or not? Because I'm sure there are other scientists out there who would hear me out."

"Any as good as me?"

"Oh you'd be surprised."

Nathanial Essex studied Charles Xavier intently. How he ended up here was beyond him. Everybody with the Xavier name had been a thorn in his side for the better part of a century. Ever since the days when he shared a room with Charles Darwin himself and Charles Xavier's grandfather they had been enemies. He went one way while Xavier went the other. He conducted experiments that turned him into an immortal, pale-faced genius with an indestructible, mesomorphic body while Xavier's family buried their faces in books. He became the enigmatic scientist known to everybody else as Mr. Sinister while the Xavier family went about their privileged lives without a care.

Now here he was with Charles Xavier, the descendent of his greatest enemy. He was young and ambitious, not to mention powerful with one of the most advanced telepathic minds in the world. And he wanted to be allies of all things. That's why he set up a meeting here at an old pub at three in the morning on a rainy night.

"Fine," groaned Sinister, "What do you want? And it better be good."

Xavier grinned and reached into his pocket. He then pulled out a small computer disk and set it on the table.

"Take a good look at that disk, Nathanial. It contains the genetic record of every mutant on the planet down to the last base pair."

"Every mutant?" scoffed Sinister, "Honestly Charles, what do you take me for?"

"Go ahead and check it. It's all there. You see, I know the kind of experiments you've been running. Just because I haven't been actively pursing doesn't mean I haven't been keeping tabs. I know how valuable this information is to you. And I know what it could mean for your research."

"Since when do you care about helping my research?"

"Since I began my work at a little place called the Hellfire Club."

Sinister was officially intrigued. He knew about the Hellfire Club. He was even associated with them for a while, but broke away when they became too much of a distraction to his research. They had been around longer than he had and their reputation was infamous. If Charles had allied himself with these people that said a lot. Not only did it set him apart from his family, who had been trying to stop him for generation, it gave him new credibility. He might be worth hearing out after all.

"Okay Charles, you have my attention," said Sinister, "What do you want?"

"A partnership," said Xavier, "I want you to continue your work. But I also want you to help me with my goals."

"And what goals might that be?"

Xavier grinned ominously. Sinister and his family may have been at war for decades, but he needed allies. And in his experience the best way to accomplish a goal was to turn enemies into friends.

"To build a new order for the Hellfire Club…and the world."

* * *

**Sinister's Lab – The Present**

Scott Summers had been lying on a hospital bed for the better part of an hour as the mysterious Mr. Sinister ran an array of tests. He had been with the Hellfire Club for about a week now and was still learning about this new world. He got a taste of how the organization was laid out from the Inner Circle down to the lowest henchmen in the chain of command. He was also getting a taste of some of the hidden technology the Hellfire Club had. And as a new member, he was given full access in order to help him with his powers.

Mr. Sinister, the chief scientist of the Inner Circle, had been working on a way to help him for hours. He already provided him with a special ruby quartz visor that helped him amplify and concentrate the power of his blasts. But now he was ready to take the next step.

"So what are all these tests for again, Doctor?" asked Scott.

"Please, Scott, call me Sinister. Everybody else does," coaxed the enigmatic man.

"Um…okay," he shrugged, "If that's what you want. But why Sinister?"

"Oh it's a long story, my boy," said Sinister as he filled a syringe with a silvery substance, "I'll tell you another time, but right now I want you to focus on the matter at hand. I just finished going over your blood work and I've concocted a way to help those powers of yours."

"Really?" said Scott with an excited tone, "Thank God. I can't remember the last time I actually saw something in color."

"You'll be seeing much more once I administer this," he said, holding up the syringe.

"What is it?"

"A little something Xavier helped me develop over the years," he explained, "I call it Legacy. Originally, I planned for it to be a mutant virus. But with the information and resources provided to me by the Hellfire Club, I refined it to act as a catalyst for manipulating mutant DNA and altering the physiological structure of any living thing."

"Um…okay. I won't claim to know what all that means, but if it'll help me control my powers I'll take it."

Sinister grinned and prepared the injection. Scott already had an IV going into his arm. Earlier, he used to extract blood and plasma. Now he was going to use it as a ways to administer Legacy. He still found it ironic in a sense that he never expected to be using his knowledge to help people like this. His grandest vision had always been to use mutants to develop a new dominant species, but working with the Hellfire Club gave him a new vision. And this one could potentially accomplish even more.

"I'll be administering two doses," explained Sinister, "The first will heal the brain damage. The second will fill in the gaps in your mutation and allow you to control it. Now it may not come immediately, but with training…"

"I'll do what I have to," said Scott in a determined tone, "Let's just get this over with."

Sinister nodded and began the treatment. Scott laid still and ridged as the silvery substance traveled through the IV and into his arm. When it entered his body, he felt a strange burning sensation. It wasn't painful, but it caused some discomfort. He started breathing hard as Legacy coursed through his veins, altering his DNA and attacking the damaged parts of his brain. Sinister monitored the whole thing with a CT scanner. So far everything was going well.

"Augh!" grunted Scott.

"Try and relax, Scott. It's almost over," assured Sinister.

Scott took deep breaths, sweat forming on his face as Legacy attacked every cell. He especially felt it in his head where the damage he suffered from the plane crash that killed his family was most severe. It caused a painful throbbing sensation for a while and he let out more disgruntled groans. But after about a minute or so, it began to fade. His heart rate slowed and his breathing eased. It felt like he just ran a mile full speed. But it was over now.

Sinister checked his machines, watching as Legacy dissolved into his blood. Having done its job, it was breaking down and allowing Scott's body to take over. So far the brain damage looked healed. He was just waiting for confirmation on his mutation. Once he got the all clear sign he walked over to the young man and helped him up.

"It's done," he told him, "How do you feel?"

"A little tired," replied Scott, "What about my powers?"

"Take off your glasses and see for yourself."

Scott nervously reached for his ruby quartz glasses. It had been years since he was able to open his eyes and not worry about hurting someone. The anticipation within him was brimming. He held his breath and hoped for the best.

"You uh…might want to step back," warned Scott.

"Oh have a little faith in my genius, Scott. Besides, it won't hurt me. I'm much more durable then I look."

"If you say so."

Closing his eyes, Scott removed his glasses. He then concentrated, focusing his energy into keeping his blasts at bay. This was it for him. It was now or never. He finally opened his eyes and to his astonishment, nothing happened. No destructive blasts, no widespread damage, and no innocent people caught in the crossfire. After years of his eyes being shrouded by ruby quartz, Scott Summers was seeing in full color.

"My God…I can see!"

"Told you it would work," grinned Sinister.

"I…I can't thank you enough for this, sir."

"No thanks are needed. It's what I do. Nature didn't grant you a complete mutation. All I did was fill in the gaps."

Scott smiled at the strange man. Despite his sinister appearance, what he did for him couldn't be understated. He gave him his sight back. Even if it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart, it still spoke volumes.

"So I can control my powers now?"

"Yes, but you'll need to consult Xavier for that. He does the training. I do the science. But I'd still keep the visor if I were you. You never know when it may come in handy."

"I'll do that," said Scott.

Scott got out of bed and left with new confidence in his stride. Now he could go about his life without worrying constantly about controlling his abilities. He would still have to work on using them effectively, but he wasn't worried about that. With this burden off his chest he could focus on more important goals like making a place for himself at the Hellfire Club. The world had picked on him for too long and now it was his turn to prove himself.

Sinister watched the young man, his grin never fading. While he was not the sentimental type, he did get some sense of satisfaction in helping mutants evolve to their potential. It played into his dream of using evolution to create the perfect species. The Hellfire Club had provided him ample materials and he was making progress. But it still wasn't enough. His deal as chief Hellfire scientist was nice, but it wasn't what he truly wanted.

'_One day…I'll finish what I started. It's only a matter of time.'_

* * *

**Selene's Study**

The Black Queen was at it again, conjuring spells and summoning the forces of mysticism. The air was thick with incense and the room hot with activity. But she wasn't summoning a demon, casting a curse, or performing another sex ritual. For once, this was just for show. It was an insult to her power, but it had to be done. Jean Grey in her new role as a Hellfire pawn had to learn about the mystic arts. And it wasn't just for knowledge sake. It was to see if she had any mystical potential herself.

Selene started off simple, demonstrating how to tap energy and use it in spells. She then went over the basic tools such as herbs, relics, languages, candles, and symbols. Jean was eager to learn, especially after experiencing the effects of a simple sex spell. Her curiosity was good, but Selene was skeptical she had the intangibles to be a good mystic.

"Magic, like any other power, is only as effective as the wielder who uses it," she explained as she formed simple shapes and energy balls in her hands, "You start with knowledge, then you need the right tools, and then you need the spirit."

"Spirit?" questioned Jean as she observed intently.

"Yes, some are specially inclined for magic. Not just anyone can practice it. If it weren't that way than any fool could cast spells and potentially fuck up the world. That's why throughout history only an elite few from the shamans of pre-history to the mystic artists of today can perform spells effectively."

"So it's more talent than skill."

"You could say that," said Selene coyly, "While I do have the talent, I also have the benefit of lifetimes of experience. Live long enough and there are few skills you can't master. It's all a matter of dedication."

To prove her point, she concentrated her power and focused it into a powerful bolt that shattered a nearby mirror. The intensity surprised Jean, but she was beginning to see that Selene had a flare for the dramatics. And it got the point across.

"Wow…"

"Oh pick your jaw up off the floor," said Selene in a taunting voice, "It's a simple trick. Even you might be able to learn it."

"I'll do more than that. I want to learn everything Hellfire has to offer!" said Jean as she picked up some of the books Selene presented her with.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. You've got a long way to go. You're still a pawn, Jean. And like all pawns, you'll have to do your part."

Selene didn't sound too confident in her. Of course, that could have just been her offbeat way of motivation. Jean still didn't understand this woman. She was powerful and smart, but she was also creepy to an extreme. She knew she had her own torture chamber in the basement. She also heard how she got off on it. She had to be careful around her, but that was the risk she took when she joined this place.

As Jean gathered up the books, the door to the chamber opened and Emma Frost stepped in.

"There you are, Jean. I've been waiting downstairs for fifteen minutes already. Are we going out or not?" she said impatiently.

"Sorry, Emma, just let me put these away and change real quick. I'll be right down," said Jean.

"Well hurry up! We have a lot of ground to cover at the mall if you're going to get a new wardrobe."

"I wouldn't miss it!"

Using her telekinesis to help, Jean picked up her books and followed Emma out the door. There was so much more she wanted to learn, but an hour with Selene was enough for one day.

"Thank you, Mistress Selene! I promise I'll start studying," said Jean.

"Be sure that you do," she said indifferently.

Jean left in high spirits. She clearly had a willingness to learn, but Selene didn't see in her the protégé she craved. Ever since the Inner Circle was purged, she had been looking for a young pupil to train in her image. She wanted someone cunning, smart, and ruthless. Jean Grey just didn't cut it in her eyes. Sure, she could learn a spell or two, but to really master the black arts took a special breed. And for now, she could only hope that one of these new round of recruits would fit the bill.

'_Such a naïve little girl. Someday I'll have my protégé…someday.'_

* * *

**West Park Mall – Jean and Emma**

After her lesson with Selene, Jean changed out of her provocative Hellfire uniform and put on something more casual. As fond as she was growing of the revealing black lingerie she wore around the manor, she needed to look more presentable to the outside world. She managed to get some of her clothes shipped to the manor from back home, but Emma and Selene told her she needed new attire for her Hellfire identity. So with Emma as the chief fashion expert for the Inner Circle, she organized a trip for the two of them to the mall with a limitless credit card and an entire afternoon to kill.

But a new wardrobe for Hellfire's latest recruit wouldn't come from some typical retail outlet. If Jean Grey was going to be with the organization, she would look the part. So they would do their shopping at West Park, one of the most upscale and expensive shopping malls in Manhattan. These were the places where a seemingly casual pair of pants costs more than month's worth of minimum wage. It was definitely richer than anything Jean every experienced. She came from a bankrupt family and for the first time, she was given free reign to dress like a queen.

"Oh my gosh! Can you believe these shoes?" exclaimed Jean as she posed in front of the mirror, "It's like they came down from heaven!"

"You've got good tastes, darling," commented Emma, "We'll add that to the stack."

"Great! How many does that make?"

"Five, but trust me you've got a long way to go to catch up to my collection."

"Well for the sake of not running up Hellfire's credit too much, we better move on."

Emma rolled her eyes. It still hadn't dawned on Jean that she was now part of an organization that had more money than even she could spend. But with the way she was posing in front of the mirror and trying on anything she could get her hands on, she would get used to it in no time.

"Okay, so what have we got so far and how much more do we need?" asked Jean.

"Let's see…" said Emma as she looked over the list, "We got your casual wear, evening wear, swim wear, leather pants, low riding jeans, halter tops, evening gowns, formal dresses, jackets, shoes, high heels, cosmetics, hair care, body wash, and a personalized Prada purse."

"Wow, so what does that leave?" asked Jean.

"What else? You're…provocative attire."

Jean's face lit up. After her special indoctrination into the Hellfire Club, she developed a new appreciation for the sensual. Losing her virginity to Scott and being fucked by five of Hellfire's hot studs was turning her from the shy girl who never had any friends to a woman with an appetite for pleasure. And as long as she was going to embrace her sexuality, she was going to look the part.

"You're lucky, darling. As you may have already guessed, sex is my specialty."

"I'll take your word for it," grinned Jean, "Lead the way."

Emma smiled back and led Jean across the elaborate complex to her favorite area. This being a high end shopping area, the more risqué sections were somewhat secluded. But they were there and Emma knew them well. This was where most of the girls who worked at the Hellfire Club got their attire. It's where she formed her unique identity and her taste for white attire. Since then, she was one of the highest rated sex workers in the Hellfire Club. And for the first time she might actually have someone to talk dirty with.

When they reached the store, Jean took a moment to digest it all. She walked slowly by the displays in the store windows, admiring the attire (or lack thereof) on the manikins. She immediately imagined what it might look like on her body and smiled at the possibilities.

"Still with me, Jean?" said an amused looking Emma.

"What? Oh yeah, it's just…I've never been in a store like this before."

"Well get used to it because you'll be coming here a lot. But since it's your first visit, we'll keep things simple and start with underwear. After that we'll just play it by ear."

Jean smiled and followed the older blonde into the store, ready to shop. She was like a kid in a candy store looking over vast selections of thongs, stockings, busters, lingerie, bras, and heeled boots. Some of it looked extreme. Some were so revealing, just barely covering a woman's private parts that it probably wouldn't be much different if she was naked to begin with. But there was a distinct style to every piece and Jean was eager to try them out.

"Ooh, this looks sexy!" grinned Jean, picking up a pink thong with a heart in the center.

"Well stop gawking and try it on already," encouraged Emma, "Come on, I'll show you to the private changing rooms."

"Hold on, I want to look at some of these tank tops," said Jean, still lingering about.

"Just take whatever you can carry and come on already! You have to let me work my magic if you're to be Hellfire royalty like myself."

"You're the expert, Ms Frost."

"Call me Emma, darling. I'm your age, remember? Now get back there and get undressed. We have a lot of ground to cover."

Jean was still giddy with excitement. She couldn't believe she was getting a chance to make herself sexy like this. She wasn't sure how to go about it, but Emma sure seemed confident she could help. She didn't know her that well, but given she was near her age and a fellow telepath she couldn't be that bad even if she did seem a little snobby at times.

For the next hour, Emma ran Jean through a wide array of attire. They started off simple with bras, looking for the best way to complement Jean's well-developed breasts. They then moved onto thongs, which Jean found particularly intriguing since she never wore stuff like this before. It felt weird at first, but after she saw how they made her butt look in the mirror she was hooked. She must have tried on every kind from the G-strings to the micro-thong with the invisible sides. Even Emma was impressed with how she took to them and she had to force her to move onto other attire like see-through lingerie and leather garments.

It was a completely new experience for Jean. She had always known about this stuff, but never tried it for herself. But Hellfire was opening her to a wave of new experiences. Sex, magic, money, and power were all intoxicating in their own right, but together they were giving her a new perspective on the world. It felt like this is where she could excel. This is where she would find her identity.

Her ambition was admirable, but Emma Frost, who had been with the Hellfire Club a few years now, was skeptical. While she never questioned the judgment of the Black King before, she wasn't sure about this girl. She had the power and the drive, but did she have the stomach to do what Hellfire does?

"I like this little number," grinned Jean as she posed in front of the mirror, "What do you think is more my color? Red, green, or purple?"

"What does it matter? It's not like you'll actually be wearing this stuff. It always comes off before you can really flaunt it," said Emma.

"I know, but still…"

Emma shook her head. The naivety was driving her crazy. She had kept her silence long enough. This had to come up sooner or later so it might as well be sooner.

"Jean, you do know the kind of work you'll have to do to start off with Hellfire, right?" said Emma, "Because you're giving me the impression that you're not taking this seriously."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm taking this seriously," said Jean, "Lord Xavier didn't sugarcoat it. I know I'm going to have to work the clubs. I know I'm going to have to strip for horny rich men and even sleep with a few of them. But if that's what I have to do, I'm willing to do it."

"It's not that simple, darling. Last week you were a virgin. Now you think you can dance naked on a stage and seduce men? And after growing up in the cozy, prude suburbs?"

"For your information, it wasn't that cozy," said Jean defensively, "My family went broke, my parents fought constantly over me, and I got kicked out of school!"

"Oh please, you call that tough? I'll bet you don't know the first thing about getting down and dirty."

Jean cast Emma an annoyed look. This woman had some nerve thinking she knew everything about her just because of where she came from. Just because she wasn't some tramp before she came in didn't mean she was up to the task. But for the sake of not making a scene, Jean swallowed her anger and stood firm.

"Emma, I get that you think I'm beneath you. But don't think for a minute you understand me! Just because I'm new to this doesn't mean I can't do it."

"I'm not saying you can't. I'm just not convinced you can handle it," said Emma with a snide grin.

"I handled those Hellfire guards, didn't I? They sure didn't complain."

"Those mindless drones don't count. It takes a special breed to get a man to let down his defenses and throw himself at you. For some, it's second nature. But for others…"

"You don't think I have it do you?" said Jean, folding her arms assertively.

"Let's just say it takes more than a few romps during a sex spell to convince me."

"Then I guess I'll have to show you myself," said Jean, turning back to the mirror and posing with her lingerie, "I've already scheduled some surgery with Mr. Sinister. He's going to make my breasts bigger, even my skin out, and do a little face work. After that, I'm going to begin working the midnight shift at the Hellfire Club. I'll show you what a girl from the cozy suburbs of Annandale Hudson is capable of!"

Emma smirked at this girl's enthusiasm. She was nothing if not determined. She never would have guessed after seeing what she saw during the sex spell that indoctrinated her and Scott. Maybe her first time opened her inner nymph or something. After all it was usually the quiet ones who had the hidden wild side. And if she was to be working with her, it would be interesting to say the least.

"I think I'll get all three colors," said Jean assertively, "And I'll get that leather corset too! Maybe even those panties with the hole in them."

"Easy darling," grinned Emma, "Gotta walk before you can crawl, you know."

"So says the woman who thinks I'm not ready," scoffed Jean, "I can make it work. If nothing else, I'll test some of this stuff out on Scott when we get back. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"I'm sure…"

Emma noticed her tone shift somewhat when she mentioned Scott. Watching as she posed in front of the mirror, she sensed her thoughts drifting towards the handsome boy who she lost her virginity too. It was a given that she'd feel some sort of kinship with him since they came in together. But it sounded like there was more to it than that.

"So…about Scott Summers," said Emma.

"What about him?" asked Jean as she undressed.

"You two seemed to have hit it off since you got here. And I'm not just talking about your first time with him."

"What can I say? He's a great guy. He's cute, his nice, he's great to talk to…"

"Stop right there," said Emma strongly, "Whatever you're about to say, forget it immediately."

Jean turned from the mirror and faced the older blonde with a curious look.

"What? What did I say?"

"Jean, you sound like you're really attracted to him."

"I am attracted to him. I had sex with him for crying out loud! What's wrong with that?"

"Not that I blame you, but you don't want to take it that far. The Hellfire Club is not the place for romantic interests. Trust me on this one."

Jean looked at her curiously. Judging by the look on Emma's face she had first hand experience with this. She was curious to probe deeper, but the older psychic shut her mind off and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I'm sure Scott is a nice guy and all, but you'll be throwing yourself at random men and he'll have access to all the beautiful women he wants. Do you really expect anything to come of that?"

"I don't know. Maybe…I mean it's just sex, right?" said Jean.

"It's not about the sex, Jean," said Emma seriously, "It's about conflict. Having bonds of any kind at Hellfire has the potential for conflict. One wrong move and you'll pay a very high price. So don't get too emotionally attached. Don't even get to know the guy! It's fine to fuck him every now and then, but just leave it at that. Got it?"

Jean was confused. Emma made it sound like the Hellfire Club had a strict no-romance policy. But Xavier never said anything about it. Even Selene didn't discourage it and she laid out some pretty strict rules. Either this was unwritten or Emma was just really hung up about this. Whatever the reason, Jean wasn't convinced. She pulled away from Emma and gathered her clothes.

"Sorry Emma, but I just can't do that," said Jean as she started getting dressed.

"Jean, don't be stupid."

"I'm serious! I see what you're doing, but I can't do it. I'm a thinking, feeling person. Maybe I do find Scott attractive. And maybe it is just infatuation, but if it turns out to be more I'm not going to fight it. What's going to happen is going to happen."

"And it may come back to haunt you," warned Emma.

"A week ago that might have mattered to me. But Emma, if there's one thing I've learned since I got here it's that new experiences can be a wonderful thing. You should try it sometime. You may be surprised."

"Ha! You think I'm not open to new experiences? Do you have any idea of the kind of things I've done at the club?"

"I'm not talking about that stuff," smirked Jean, "I'm talking about getting to know the people around you. Lord Xavier told me that deep relationships are central to getting things done. You want to be cold and independent, go ahead. But I intend to make connections while I'm here. And some of those connections might be deeper than others."

Emma fell silent. Jean wasn't going to be intimidated. She wasn't going to brush off the initial attraction she felt for Scott anymore than she was going to pass up any opportunity. Emma thought it was foolhardy. She had a very unpleasant experience with in-house relationships. She found that getting too close to anybody, even someone who ranked higher than her, was just asking for trouble.

But that was before Xavier really established his hold on the Inner Circle. A lot had changed since then. Jean sure seemed to embrace it even though she was just starting. But Emma was stubborn in her ways. She hadn't tried anything new since the current power structure was in place. But what did that get her? She was still the top girl in the Hellfire's top strip club and that had it's perks, but what else was there? Maybe she should take a chance. But before she did, she would wait and see how it works for Jean.

* * *

**Worthington Estate**

"Don't walk away from me, Warren! This conversation isn't over yet!"

"It is for me," said Warren Worthington III as he slammed the door shut on his room.

The booming voice of his father, Warren Worthington Jr., rang through the upper levels of the vast Worthington Estate. But even a house built by a billionaire wasn't vast enough for young Warren. As far as he was concerned, this place was like a bird cage and for him that wasn't an exaggeration. His whole life was cooped up inside these walls and the longer he stayed the more bitter he became.

It hadn't always been like this. Years ago he was a typical spoiled rich kid attending private school upstate. It wasn't the most enlightening experience, but it had its perks. Then one day he noticed something growing out of his shoulder blades. At first he thought it was bone, but they kept growing and before long he had a full set of wings sticking out from his back. Needless to say, he started sticking out in a crowd. His preppy peers started teasing him and he was officially labeled a freak. It was only years later he realized he was a mutant, born with wings and the ability to fly. And while flying was a hell of a feeling, his future was forever altered.

When he was young and naïve, he thought he could use his powers to help people. He remembered how when there was a fire at his dormitory, he borrowed some props from his school's theater department and dressed up as a heavenly angel to rescue his friends. It was quite a thrill. It gave him such a rush he began playing hero more often, becoming an adventurer and calling himself the Avenging Angel. For a while it was good. He felt like he was making a difference. But then it all came crashing down.

At some point, people put two and two together and found out that the Avenging Angel was actually Warren Worthington III, heir apparent to the Worthington fortune. The press from this caused quite a stir in family circles and in the world of upper class society, the attention was highly unwelcome. In order to avoid scrutiny, the private school expelled him and his family tried to find another institute for him to get involved with. But none would take him so he became the Avenging Angel full time. It was at this point he came face to face with the growing mutant menace.

On his bed was a newspaper clipping his mother left for him from their last argument. It was a report out of Miami that showed him saving some Cuban refugees from drowning. But instead of being called a hero, the title read "Avenging Angel: Heavenly Savior or Mutant Hellspawn?"

"I hate the media," he groaned as he took the newspaper and crumbled it up, "What more do they want from me?!"

Looking at himself in the mirror, Warren didn't see the hero he thought he once was. He saw a freak trying to be a hero in a world that didn't understand him. But what was he supposed to do? No school would take him, the public didn't accept him, and even his own father wouldn't have anything to do with him. So what was he supposed to do with his life? Just sit around a mansion and hide from the public? What kind of a life was that?

"My life officially sucks," he mused, "I need to get some air."

Tossing aside his Avenging Angel costume, Warren opened the large windows to his room and flew out into the mid-afternoon sky. Flying always helped clear his head. Maybe it would help him figure out what he was going to do with himself now that his hero days seemed numbered.

Just as he flew out, his mother Kathryn Worthington entered his room.

"Warren sweetie? Can we talk?"

But just as she opened his door, she saw him flying away outside. She hoped to catch him before he got to this point, but it was too late. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she sat on her son's bed and pondered their situation. Their family was falling apart. Her husband and son couldn't stop fighting. Warren was stuck in this house all day with nothing to do and nobody to interact with. She couldn't blame him for wanting to get out, but not like this.

She only wanted what was best for her son. But opportunities for a young mutant like him were limited, even with their vast wealth. They had to find something for him. Otherwise they may lose him. She and her husband were already digging deep into their web of connections. But so far nothing had come up.

'_We'll find something. We have to. There must be someplace out there for a mutant like Warren to thrive in. But where?'_

* * *

**Brotherhood of Mutants Lair**

Erik Lensherr had been a busy man the last couple of months. He knew this time would come sooner or later, but it turned out to be sooner than expected. The conflict between humans and mutants was growing. Humans were becoming increasingly hostile and mutants were becoming increasingly marginalized. The seeds of conflict were being planted and the time for his rise was upon them.

As a survivor of the Holocaust, Erik knew all too well the capacity for human cruelty. He lost his parents because of it. He lost his wife and unborn daughter because of it. Now that cruelty was turning against their own evolution in the growing mutant race. It wasn't right. As a mutant himself with the ability to control magnetism, he saw it as yet another injustice. Mutants were strong and humans were weak. Yet humans through fear and intolerance were oppressing his kind the same way the Nazi's oppressed the Jews. And he wasn't about to let history repeat itself.

Bearing a cape and his trademark helmet to protect him from psychics, Magneto made his way through the island cave complex that he and his Brotherhood called home. It wasn't much, but it kept them off the radar from prying eyes. At the moment his team wasn't very big, consisting of Mortimer "Toad" Toyenbe, Freddy "Blob" Dukes, John "Pyro" Allerdyce, Dominikos "Avalanche" Petrakis, Pietro "Quicksilver" Maximoff, and his twin sister Wanda "Scarlet Witch" Maximoff. But what they lacked in numbers they made up for with ambition. They planned on making a major move soon and if all went well, the battle lines between humans and mutants would be drawn.

"Father?" said Wanda, stopping him in mid stride.

"What is it, Wanda? I'm busy," said the master of magnetism.

"I uh…I just wanted to let you know that Pietro and I returned from our trip to New York. We found those Morlock people living in the sewers you told us about."

"And?"

Wanda held her head low.

"They refused to join us. The way they see it, if your plan fails they're whole society would be in jeopardy."

"Cowards," he scoffed, "A chance to live above the humans who oppress them and they worry about holding onto their pathetic existence in the sewers."

"I know. But they're really defensive. Pietro and I tried to reason with them, but they said they would only join if you could prove your plan will unite other mutants."

"If it's proof they want they'll get it soon enough. Our time will come. They'll see…the whole world will see. Humanity had its chance. The future belongs to mutants."

Wanda watched anxiously as her father made off into the depths of the cave. The closer they came to carrying out this big plan of his, the more worried she grew. He was so cold and calculating, not listening any kind of appeal. It made her wonder about her and Pietro's decision to join him.

Even though she and her brother were biologically his, they weren't raised by Magneto. In fact, they didn't even know he was their father until much later in life. They were originally raised in the secret sanctuary of Mount Wundagore. It was there where the High Evolutionary took care of them until he placed them in the care of a gypsy named Django Maximoff. From there they lived frugal, solitary lives until the day a mob formed around them and Wanda was forced to use her mutant powers to defend herself. That event left Django dead and opened the door for Magneto to come back into their lives.

Now they were key members of the Brotherhood of Mutants, the future front for mutant liberation and supremacy. But even though Magneto was their father, Wanda had her doubts.

As she stood pondering her thoughts, Pietro approached her.

"So how'd he take it?" he asked her.

"Surprisingly well. He didn't show a hint of concern that we're still outnumbered and have no support for this scheme of his."

"Typical," scoffed the speedster, "I'm beginning to think that dear father suffers from a superiority complex."

"Really? You're just realizing that now?" said Wanda with a half grin.

"There's believing your superior and then there's flat out narcissism. Honestly, has there ever been anybody in father's life that kept him down to Earth?"

"Obviously not. Do you still think we can pull this off?"

Pietro shook his head and sighed. While his father's heart was in the right place, his arrogance was sickening. He respected the idea that mutants should take a stand, but Magneto was just too ambitious about it.

"I honestly don't know sister. Let's just hope father doesn't get humbled because we really don't have a backup plan."

* * *

**X-Industrial Tower (Formerly Shaw Industries)**

Scott Summers followed his King and mentor through the elaborate tower that made up the bulk of Xavier's vast private enterprise. Located in the heart of Manhattan, the building belonged to the former Black King of the Hellfire Club, Sebastian Shaw. But after his overthrow, Xavier seized it and the vast wealth along with it. While he ceded much of the day-to-day operations to loyal Hellfire subordinates, the tower also acted as a hub for Hellfire Club activities. It was here were Xavier could listen in and keep tabs on the world and the Hellfire Empire.

At the moment, they were touring the secret facilities where few ventured. This was where Scott and Jean would begin their training. Since they were mere teenagers and Sinister had just given Scott control of his abilities, there was much for him to learn. And the facilities that would help him were the most advanced in the world.

"Wow…so this is where I'll be training," mused Scott as he gazed out into the facility.

"Yes, you and Jean will come to know this area well. It is here where many Hellfire operatives learn their skills. Spies, mercenaries, hackers, you name it, they learn it here."

"So which one will Jean and I train for? Spies? Mercenaries?"

"A little of everything," grinned Xavier, "If you're to aspire to the Inner Circle, you must be well-rounded in your skills. You must also learn to carry out orders without hesitation or question even if given the order to kill."

That made Scott somewhat nervous. But he had already decided that he was not going to question what this man was giving him. If he wanted him to kill, so be it. His father was a soldier. He probably faced the same dilemma. This would be no different. If he was to do his part he would have to learn, but Xavier wasn't going to rush him.

Standing in an observation deck, Scott looked out over the area. The facility was laid out like an arena of sorts, full of obstacles, drills, and live danger. Some of it was real and some of it took the form of holograms. He watched as uniformed guards dressed in Hellfire uniforms drilled in various exercises. It looked pretty intense, but he was confident he could manage.

"I'll do what I have to, Lord Xavier," vowed Scott.

"I know you will," said the Black King, "Come…there's one last area I want to show you."

Scott nodded and followed the Black King to his private elevator. After everything he had seen thus far he wouldn't be surprised by anything right about now. Charles Xavier had proved time and again that he could push the envelope. Everything from the technology at his disposal to the wealth of resources under his command was impressive. But he figured he saved the best for last.

When they got off the elevator, they entered an area almost entirely lined with metal. The walkways, walls, and doors all shined with stainless steel fixtures. There were numerous doors and paths, but they all converged at the end. It was here where Xavier's crown jewel resided.

"What you're about to see is the main hub of the Hellfire network," said Xavier as he placed his face near the retinal scanner, "This is where I issue all my major commands. I call it Cerebrum."

The heavy door opened and once again Scott was impressed. The whole room was like one big computer. Everywhere he looked, machines were humming with power. Dozens of monitors lined walls and consoles while wires ran in and out of vast arrays of advanced hardware. They didn't converge on any one area, but one place in particular had the most monitors and the most wires. It was all very advanced, but these didn't look like any ordinary computers. They seemed like something so much more.

"Amazing…so this is where everything comes together?"

"Much of it, yes," said Charles, "But don't think for a second that Cerebrum contains all the information for running the Hellfire Club. That would be foolish."

"Of…of course," said Scott as he gazed around in awe.

"These machines are unique in that I can manipulate them using my telepathy. Every channel of communication, every bit of data, and every major network can be accessed with just a thought. If I want to instruct my media contacts to cover up a certain story, I can do that in less than a second. If I want to influence the politics of a particular region, I can do that too in less than a minute. If I want to manipulate the economy, it's a simple matter of point and click. And if I want to get into the minds of every human being in the world, I can do that as well."

"Every mind? That's incredible!" exclaimed Scott, "Isn't that draining?"

"It can be. But I'm used to it," assured Xavier, "Here, let me show you."

The Black King did a few demonstrations, using his thoughts to bring up images on the screen. He also showed how good he was at managing the workload by running multiple programs at once without breaking a sweat. He accessed top secret information from the three biggest militaries on the planet, showed a list of contacts that included kings and congressmen from every country, and a number of large corporations from which he could influence at the drop of a hat.

"Wow…I guess the old expression 'having the world at your fingertips' isn't an exaggeration for you, sir."

"You could say that," said the Black King with a light-hearted grin, "I like to think that I'm using my power in the most efficient way possible. Sometimes you reach out and use it and sometimes it comes to you. Either way, I like to be ready. And so should you."

"Oh believe me, my lord, I am. I'm ready to prove myself in the field!"

"You may soon get your chance, my boy," said Xavier as he brought up an image of an emerging group known as the Brotherhood of Mutants, "This is only the beginning of a much larger plan."

Suddenly, the Black King's cell phone went off and he was forced to close the programs. Upon picking it up, he heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello? Warren Worthington! It's been too long. What can I do for you?"

* * *

**Hellfire Manor – Jean's Quarters**

It had been an eventful couple of weeks for Jean to say the least. She joined a super secret organization, she learned magic was real, she lost her virginity, and she got a new job. Earlier in the week, she went to Mr. Sinister for surgery and he sure worked miracles. Looking at herself now, she saw a whole new woman. Her skin was brighter, her breasts were larger and perfectly shaped, and any unsightly areas of fat or hair had been eliminated. It took a few days to recover, but she was very satisfied with the results. She would have to hit the gym if she was to really fill out, but she could safely say she never felt sexier.

The procedure also involved special precautions as well. She had already been on birth control pills before she arrived, but it was for health reasons. Now that she was here and going to be having a lot more sex, they insisted on something more effective. So during her surgery, he also gave her a special implant just above her thighs that acted as long-term birth control. It basically kept her from ovulating and would do so for about a year before needing to be replaced. It was pretty high tech, but necessary if she was to be a sex worker. She also got a special treatment to inoculate her from sexually transmitted diseases. It was a little something Sinister concocted at Xavier's request and every girl had it because nobody would pay money to be with a girl who was diseased. It gave Jean more peace of mind and freedom to do as she pleased in enjoying her sexuality.

In addition to her body, Jean also got some training with her mind. Xavier already had a few sessions with her, teaching her to focus her mind and channel her abilities. He also put some blocks on her so she would be better able to control herself. He assured her that over time she wouldn't need those blocks, but for now her abilities were a work in progress. And for the first time in her life Jean felt as though she could manage her powers. But she didn't just want to manage them, she wanted to improve them.

She was in much better shape than she was the day she left home. Soon her whole family would be as well. Since her arrival she stayed in close contact with her parents. Of course she couldn't tell them much. They would probably freak out if they knew. So she fed them a believable story. She said Charles Xavier was a businessman who was looking to employ and develop young mutants to help him in his various enterprises. So in exchange for her services as a 'special mutant assistant' as he called, he would give her an education and a well-paying job. He even gave her a bonus which she gave to her parents so they could pay off some major debts. That definitely helped set their minds at ease. There would be plenty more to come, but as far as they were concerned it was just a job. The less they knew about what she did the better.

Now in her room, Jean posed in front of the mirror with some of the new attire she and Emma brought home from the mall. She was wearing one of her favorite outfits, a red bustier with a matching thong with black stockings and gloves that had matching embroiders of hearts on them. It looked great on her before, but with the enhancements from her surgery she was floored. This was what she planned to wear her first night at the club with Emma. It was still a little intimidating knowing she was going to be stripping for wealthy men of all kinds, but if that's what she had to do in order to establish herself at the Hellfire Club so be it.

'_You are so ready, girl!'_

"Wow…if that's what you're wearing to the club they aren't charging enough at the front door."

Jean turned to see Scott standing in the doorway and smiled. He was wearing that tight fitting Hellfire uniform that brought out so much of his manly features. And now that she could see his eyes he had even more allure.

"Glad you like it. I think red and black are so my color."

"I agree. And that's saying something for someone who was colorblind up until recently."

Scott closed the door behind him and approached the girl who had captivated him so since they first met. They hadn't known each other long, but their lives were already deeply entwined.

"You really are beautiful," said Scott in a tender tone.

"Oh you're sweet," said Jean, blushing under his gaze, "But I can't take all the credit. Sinister did a heck of a job filling me out so to speak. I never thought I could have breasts like this!"

"I agree. The man does good work," he said, admiring her womanly form, "So you're starting at the club and I'm starting training. The way Xavier and Selene are pushing me, I'll start leading Hellfire troops into battle within a few months."

"That's quite a step. But I'm sure you'll do fine. You always did strike me as a man who could get things done."

"I could say the same for you…only in a slightly different context."

Jean grinned as Scott flashed a manly look. Just being close to him made her feel hot inside. And in her current attire that wasn't easy to hide. But she wasn't shy about it. Neither of them were. Having already seen each other in the nude and felt each other in every intimate way, they were beyond that.

"You know, with everything that's been going on we haven't had a chance to talk much," said Scott, his tone becoming more serious, "And there's something important I've been meaning to tell you."

"Really? What's that, handsome?"

Scott slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his warmth. His touch further roused her passions, intoxicating her with his aura.

"Before I came here, I didn't think I had a future. My life was on the fast track to nowhere and now here I am with you actually becoming a part of something and having access to everything I've ever been denied. We came into this together, Jean. And I just want you to know that it means a lot to me…you helping me through this."

"Oh Scott…you know how to make a girl feel special," said Jean, smiling warmly, "But you helped me too, you know? I don't think I ever could have done this alone."

To further show her gratitude, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Scott readily returned her gesture, tasting her sweet lips with his. Her scantily clad body pressed up against his. He actually felt her lean into him as if she was trying to seduce him. He didn't mind, but it was definitely a far cry from who they were when they first met.

It was amazing how much Hellfire had changed them already. Gone were the shy, insecure teenagers who held back who and what they were. They were products of the Hellfire Club now. They were through being the outcasts the world had made them. Here they embraced their every whim and desire.

"Mmm…feel like giving my new body a test drive?"

"I'd be honored," grinned Scott huskily, "I've been waiting for a chance to have sex with you again."

"Then stop talking and start stripping, Summers!"

Jean couldn't believe words like that came out of her mouth. But she was beyond caring at this point. This was the new Jean Grey and she liked it.

They started by stripping one another, something they didn't get a chance to do the first time. Scott made quick work of her new piece, revealing her newly enhanced body in all it's glory. She looked beautiful before, but now she was downright jaw-dropping. While he admired her, Jean helped him out of his attire and led him towards the bed. They crawled onto the soft sheets and made out for a bit. Then Jean gave oral sex a try, pinning Scott on his back and trailing her lips down his core until he reached his ridged member. It was a bit awkward at first. This time she didn't have a magic spell guiding her whims, but she got into a rhythm and had Scott moaning in pleasure.

Once he was fully aroused, Scott turned Jean over and got on top of her. Now leaning over her, he positioned himself between her legs and entered her. They each let out sharp gasps. It was different than the first time they did it under the haze of Selene's spell. Here they were more lucid and aware and it really added to the feeling. They went at it nice and steady at first, but quickly built up the pace. The first time gave them some appreciation for the rougher aspects of sex and they really pushed it until they reached their respective orgasms. But they didn't stop there. Scott and Jean kept going at it, kissing and touching with burning desire. Soon Jean was on top riding Scott with the same intensity as he did with her earlier. She even threw in that mind trick Xavier did with her the first time, only she wasn't quite as good at it. It still really added to the feeling though, intensifying their pleasure and really drawing it out.

They moved and gasped, their hands and lips roaming all oever each others' bodies. They built up another intense climax together. Only this time they held on so they could share it together. When they felt it, they embraced each other tightly and cried out to the heavens in ecstasy. It was so intense and intoxicating, something they were going to have to get used to here at the Hellfire Club. But it was already starting to grow on them. When all was said and done, they collapsed breathlessly onto the bed. Jean cuddled up onto his chest, listening to his heart beat as they took in this feeling.

"It's official. I love sex!" said Jean with a content sigh.

"Me too," said Scott, his arm still draped around her waist.

"Guess we'll be getting a lot of it from now on."

"Guess so…and I wouldn't mind setting aside a few nights like this for just the two of us."

Jean rose up and smiled. Even though her job would involve throwing herself at a lot of men and Scott would be available to an army of attractive women, there was still something special about the way they had sex. Maybe it was because they shared their first time together. Maybe there was something more as Emma had suggested. But whatever it was, it couldn't hurt to enjoy it.

"I'd like that. Besides, isn't the Hellfire Club all about embracing opportunities and enjoying the greater pleasures in life?"

"Yep!" grinned Scott, "That and embracing your dark side. But I think we all need to embrace our dark side to some extent."

"Mmm…that we do," said Jean with a playful smile, "And I have a feeling we'll have plenty of chances for that and everything in between."

* * *

**Up next: More new members join and Xavier gets in touch with an old friend.**

**AN: So what do you think? Liking it so far? Please let me know! Post a review or send me one via email. Also, if you want to see some uncut material from this chapter, go to my profile and click on the link to my adultfanfiction profile. Thanks for reading! Slickboy out.**


	4. Connections

**New Blood  
Chapter 4: Connections**

* * *

**Berlin, Germany – One Year Ago**

It was a dark, windy night in the heart of Berlin. The usual vibrant city nightlife was at a standstill as people avoided the sidewalks and stayed indoors until the weather cleared. It was hardly atypical this time of year, but there was something about tonight that was more menacing than usual. It was as if something or someone was guiding the wind, making it blow harder and faster through the streets. Mother Nature was showing her true fury, but tonight she had help.

In one of the many downtown high rises, a lone figure sat in a darkened office casually typing on a computer. She was a tall African woman with white hair, blue eyes, and a well-developed womanly frame. But she wasn't an employee of this well-regarded company, nor was she a tourist. She was Ororo Munroe, better known to the rest of the criminal world as Storm, a master thief and saboteur. Her services didn't come cheap, but she got the job done. And tonight she was working for her favorite client, Charles Xavier.

It was a deceptively simple job: ruin a rival company. Fenris Corporation had been a thorn in Xavier's side for months now. It had been standing in the way him and his various business associates' expansion plans. The European market was ripe with consumers and corrupt governments. It was a major hub Xavier would need if he was to expand his power base and it just so happened their corporate headquarters was vulnerable. It was the perfect job for Ororo and her 'unique' skills.

"These systems are a joke," she mused, "I can't believe a multi-billion dollar company would lax on something as basic as computer security. I mean who in the right mind would use their phone number as their password?"

Everything was there. There were bank statements, stock information, and personal emails. It turns out Xavier's hunch was right and these people were cheating their shareholders. There was enough dirt in the email alone to put this company out of business. But that wasn't enough. Xavier also wanted access codes to their banking service so he could ransack their funds, leaving them unable to cover their tracks. It required her to do a little hacking, but with the help of some black market computer software it was just a matter of having a good diversion.

This is where her mutant powers really came in handy. She had the power to manipulate the weather, creating storms, winds, rain, snow, or a mix of everything. She, in essence, was Mother Nature. But she never would have been able to master this power had Charles Xavier not taken pity on her and taught her how to use her skills. Once a lowly pickpocket, she became a big name in the criminal underworld and had friends in very high places. The perks she got were too great for words.

"Another day another ruined company," she grinned, "Not bad for my first trip to Berlin."

Once the data was done downloading into her flash drive, she pocketed her prize and went in for the kill.

"Now for the grand finale!"

She typed feverishly on the keypad, inputting a few key commands. Then she hit enter and the real fun began.

_**Warning. Virus detected. Network compromised. Initiate lockdown sequence in 3…**_

But that was as far as it got. The virus kicked in and the whole screen went blank. Then an image of bright red fires filled the screen, the trademark of a Hellfire job. It let certain people know who they were messing with and made them more willing to play along. Hopefully Fenris would take a hint now that all their data was hers.

"Time to make my exit."

Getting up from the desk, she made her way towards the exit. She just had to get to the roof and she would be home free. She barely took three steps when the door suddenly burst in and three armed men bearing special uniforms came storming in. No doubt they were Fenris's private security force, which was much more formidable than typical security guards. But they weren't formidable enough for her.

"Freeze! Stay right where you are!" demanded one of the men, pointing an automatic weapon right at the young woman.

"Very well…but you'll be sorry," she replied mischievously.

"One more word, bitch, and I'll fill you full of lead!" yelled another.

Storm frowned. Apparently these private security guys weren't too big on manners.

"Just for that, I'll whip up something extra!"

Her eyes turned white and she summoned forth a storm of epic proportions. The guards didn't know what hit them as a wall of wind knocked them off their feet and sent them flying back through the door, slamming into a wall at speeds where average bones didn't stand a chance. For good measure, she threw in a blistering shot of cold as well, effectively dissuading further resistance.

"Maybe next time you'll show some manners," teased Ororo as she walked by.

Pained groans filled the halls as she casually ascended the stairs, but the weather wielding thief ignored them. The silent alarm had probably gone off and backup was on its way. But it wouldn't do them any good. She wasn't going through the front door anyways.

Once she reached the roof, she was met with the sharp gusts of the night winds. But around her, they lessened to a gentle breeze. She walked up to the edge of the roof and looked down to see police cars already gathering. No doubt they would try and secure the building, but the damage had been done. The wind storm she kicked up had worked perfectly. Not a trace of her deeds would be left for scrutiny.

"What a night for a break in," she sighed, "Sucks to be them."

Summoning a vortex of wind around her, Ororo was lifted into the air and flown away on a jet stream of wind. She was too high for anybody to see and too fast for anybody to catch. The busy streets of Berlin zoomed past her. It was quite a view and one she always enjoyed from high above. It was one of the many perks of her powers. It was kind of ironic too because when she first discovered them, she thought it was a curse. But once Charles Xavier showed her what she was capable of, she grew to love them. Without them she would have just been Ororo, a no-name pickpocket with no family and no future. But she was Storm, the goddess of the weather. And nobody dared stand in her way.

She flew a good forty miles from the building. In her experience there could never be enough distance between a job and an escape point. That way if anybody ever asked questions, she could just put herself a safe distance away. It was the perfect way to create an alibi. She also had a ride waiting for her. Xavier personally arranged for someone to pick her up and get her out of the country. He always had nice ways of rewarding loyalty. It saved her the trouble of planning her own escapes.

"Too bad I won't get a taste of the Berlin nightlife," she said to herself, "Oh well, maybe another time."

She hovered in mid-air briefly so she could locate her ride. Xavier told her someone would be there to pick her up at a street corner near a hotel in a black limo. She scanned the area carefully until she located the area and flew down towards a street alley where she discretely landed and walked up the corner. She didn't have to wait long for the limo to pull up to her. Once near the door, the window rolled down and a woman with black hair, ruby red lipstick, and sunglasses greeted her.

"Nice weather we're having," she commented.

"Indeed. A real storm front," grinned Ororo.

The woman smiled. She said the proper codeword. It wasn't exactly necessary, but it was one of those formalities of the high end thieving world.

"So how'd you make out?" asked the woman.

"Same as always," said Ororo with a mock sigh, "So are you going to let me in or what, Raven?"

Raven Darkholme smiled and opened the door, allowing her friend and former pupil into the luxurious vehicle. Ororo looked pleasantly surprised. She should be seeing as how they hadn't seen each other in a while. But it was inevitable their paths would cross again because they were both agents of Charles Xavier.

Once in, Raven locked the doors and got Ororo a drink. She then let down her façade. Her body shifted from her current form to her true form, which was blue skin, red hair, and yellow eyes. This was the form she only showed a select few. Like Ororo, she was a mutant. She had the power to change her shape and image to whoever she wanted. It came in handy as a mercenary. Her reputation under the name Mystique was legendary and Ororo knew better than most.

"Another trip, another successful heist," said Ororo as she took a celebratory drink, "I'm sure Xavier will be pleased."

"He better be," said Raven, "You do have a tendency to leave quite a mess."

"It's the law of nature. Everything tends towards disorder."

"Well…almost everything. That's where Hellfire comes in."

The two women smiled and tipped their glasses. The world was a dangerous place for people like them, but Charles Xavier and the Hellfire Club made it much more bearable.

"So how are the kids?" inquired Ororo.

"Oh let's not get on that subject again," groaned Mystique, "Let's just celebrate a successful night on the town. At the rate Xavier is going, he'll have plenty more for us very soon."

* * *

**Hellfire Manor – The Present**

Warren Worthington Jr. always had mixed feelings about this place. As a wealthy billionaire and chairman of Worthington Industries, he had always known about the Hellfire Club and decided long ago that he wasn't going to get in too deep. But over the years it had become increasingly difficult not to be associated with them. Ever since Charles Xavier rose to power, Hellfire's reach extended well-beyond anything the previous Inner Circle could ever muster. And with every scrap of wealth and power he absorbed, his hold became more entrenched. It forced Warren Jr. to do business with the man and for the most part, it had been good in terms of profit. But today he was visiting with a much different agenda.

He was led up to his main office by Sage, the girl who rarely spoke but always carried an intimidating demeanor. He knew she was psychic and Warren was always careful about guarding his thoughts around her. It wasn't easy. He was hardly an expert on matters of the mind. He just had a situation he needed help with and Charles Xavier was the only man he knew who could give it to him.

"Relax Mr. Worthington," said Sage, "Charles is a reasonable man. He'll hear you out."

"So much for guarding my thoughts," he muttered.

He gave up trying. Xavier liked to know what was going on and he usually got what he wanted. When the elevator reached his floor and the door opened, the Black King was already waiting for him. Sage probably alerted him and since he was already expecting him, they might as well get down to business.

"Warren Worthington Jr., it's good to see you again," greeted Charles, "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has. It seems we've both been pretty busy lately," said Warren as he shook his hand, "Of course busy is a relative term for you."

"I like to think so," smiled the Black King, "Come…we've much to discuss."

Warren Jr. followed Charles into his office. Even with his rich background, he could never get over how opulent this man lived. He didn't always have the most expensive items on hand, but he always had the latest, most advanced accessories that helped him do his job. While other billionaires spent their wealth on cars they didn't drive or houses they didn't live in, Xavier spent his money on making a better environment for him to do his job. That was one of the many reasons why he had become so powerful.

"So how's business?" asked Xavier "I hear Worthington Industries has made great strides in the European market."

"That's largely thanks to you, Charles. Ever since Fenris went under a year ago the market has been ripe for the picking. It's been a good year for us and the shareholders aren't complaining."

"Oh you don't need to tell me that. Remember, I own a fair portion of Worthington stock."

"How could I forget? Ever since you've come on board our business has been booming. And given what I know about this place I'd rather not ask questions as to why. But I assure you I intend to keep things as they are."

"As do I," said Xavier, "But you and I both know this visit isn't about business. So why don't we skip to the point."

"Yes…my son."

Warren's demeanor sank somewhat. The topic of his mutant son was a sensitive issue. They still hadn't smoothed things over since they forbade him to be the Avenging Angel. He feared he was losing him, which would put the Worthington fortune in jeopardy and that was something he refused to allow.

"I assume you and Warren are still not on speaking terms," said Charles.

"Not for a couple months now. He still hates my guts for taking away his 'hero' privileges. But I think he's more bitter about the way people are still calling him a monster after what he's done."

"An unfortunate byproduct of an ignorant society," commented the Black King.

"Too bad Warren doesn't get that yet. He's still caught up in this ideal world where he wants to play hero. He has no idea how things really work. If only he understood…"

Warren Jr. trailed off, unable to hold off his emotions over the matter. Xavier sensed it and offered him a drink, which he readily accepted. It was a shame to see a man of such means struggle over something as simple as family. It was times like this Charles was glad that his family was no longer in the picture.

"He's young and naïve. But his heart is in the right place. Even you must see that," said Xavier.

"I know," he sighed, "You can't blame a kid for wanting to make a difference. He takes his angelic appearance pretty seriously."

"Obviously, but I would venture a guess that's the very reason why he's becoming so difficult."

"That was my thinking too, Charles. But I've tried to explain to him that the world is a much more complicated place than he thinks and he can't just go around rescuing kittens from trees and expect to re-shape the world. He won't listen! He won't even hear me out anymore!"

"Calm down, old friend. Here, have another drink," said Xavier as he poured him another glass.

"It's just…I only want the best for my son. I want him to continue the Worthington name the way generations before him have."

"Which is why you're here, I gather. You want me to teach him the ways of the real world."

Warren Jr. shifted. He did not come to this decision easily, but he and his wife were in agreement. This was the only way.

"You're a perceptive man, Charles. But you have to understand my uneasiness with the idea of my son being indoctrinated into the Hellfire Club. I'm no fool. I know what you people do and there's a reason I've turned a blind eye to our dealings."

"I understand. Hellfire is not for the faint of heart. But like I said, Warren is young. His world has yet to be fully molded."

"Which leads me to my next question…could you and your 'friends' help my son? Could you get him to see the light and still give him the chance to do the good he wants to do?"

"It depends, Warren," said Xavier ominously, "How far are you willing to allow your son into our world?"

Warren Jr. finished his drink in a single gulp. This was the toughest part of his decision. He knew that once his son was in, he would never be the same. But the road he was on would only lead to heartache and destruction. The Hellfire Club was his last hope.

"As far as it takes," he answered.

Xavier smiled. It looked like his next young recruit just fell into his lap.

"Then just leave him to me and young Warren will make his family proud," said the Black King.

"Are you sure you can reach him?"

Xavier patted his old friend on the back and laughed.

"Oh don't worry about that. We have many ways of getting through to young minds."

* * *

**Xavier Tower**

"Pick up the pace, Summers! You're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you want to be a leader!"

The blistering tone of Scott's training instructor bellowed through the training hall as he ran the obstacle course for what felt like the hundredth time. Just months into his tenure at the Hellfire Club and he was already working harder than he ever worked before. He trained and studied endlessly, learning the ways of the Hellfire and becoming more in tuned with their mentality with each passing day. It wasn't easy, but the rewards were many and the Black King and Queen were always pushing them.

He huffed and puffed through the maze of obstacles, leaping over a tank of water and diving through a wall of fire, not even slowing down in the process. Along the way he shot targets with his optic blasts. They always appeared at random, never allowing him to get a pattern down and testing his reflexes. It was a real test of endurance and concentration, much more so than the course the rest of the Hellfire guards ran since they had less demanding forms of training. But if he was to rise above his current level as pawn, Scott would have to prove himself.

"Thirty seconds!" yelled the instructor.

"Here we go," said Scott, preparing for the final stretch.

Several more targets appeared simultaneously. Scott focused his vision and concentrated his blasts just as the Black King had taught him. He took aim and hit each target with surgical precision. But the last part was difficult for a reason. The platform he was standing on rose up and began to sway, forcing him to try and maintain his balance while hitting targets as they appeared. It was a rigorous test of mind and body, but he was learning fast how to manage the two. And his development made him a force to be reckoned with.

"Fifteen seconds!"

The platform shook and swayed with increasing intensity. Scott stayed low, shifting his weight and maintaining a low center-of-gravity so he could keep his balance. More targets appeared and he kept hitting him dead on, missing only a few by a matter of inches. He was doing well. He used to fall off at this point, but now staying on wasn't so much a problem as hitting the targets were.

For the final test, the targets grew in size and required more punch to hit. That meant stepping up his power levels, which was by far the hardest aspect of his abilities. It took real awareness of his mind and body, but the results were explosive. He found out shortly after gaining control of his powers that he could expand and narrow the arc of his blasts. Wider arcs packed more punch and did more damage, but were harder to control. It also did a number on his head, but he was getting used to it.

"Here goes…" he said as he took a deep breath.

While keeping his balance, his eyes widened and unleashed a large, destructive burst. The larger targets didn't stand a chance and shattered, but they appeared rapidly so a few got by him. But Scott wouldn't be dissuaded. He hit whatever he could, occasionally having to stop to reorient himself. But the clock was ticking. He needed a certain number of targets before time ran out.

"Five…four…three…two…"

Then at the last second, he hit the final target. He barely got the shot off and nearly lost his balance. But none of it mattered. He got the job done.

"_Scenario complete. Score: 1550. A new record."_

Scott collapsed to his knees and smiled. He was still short of breath, but it was worth it. He beat his record, showing he was making real progress. A few Hellfire guards who had been watching even gave him a round of applause.

"Not bad, kid. You're getting better. But there's still room for improvement."

Scott shook his head as the platform lowered. No accomplishment was ever enough for the Hellfire Club. It was always 'you can do better.' That philosophy was part of why the organization had become so powerful and he was beginning to see how it applied to himself as a pawn. He had no idea he was capable of this kind of ability. Hellfire pushed him with their ruthless efficiency and he was learning many things. However, he had yet to apply it.

Once he was down, Mr. Sinister was there waiting for him. Ever since he started training, Sinister insisted on watching him and tracking his progress. He wouldn't say what he was using the information for, but Sinister was always somewhat of a recluse so Scott didn't pry. Plus, the guy was still five-star creepy.

"Nice job, Scott. You're progressing well," complimented Sinister.

"Thank you, sir," replied Scott, still short of breath, "Lord Xavier says I'll be ready for my first assignment soon."

"I'm inclined to agree. But bear in mind, your first assignment may require you to embrace your killer instinct so to speak. Using it in training is one thing, but in the real world it is quite another."

"I know. I've been thinking about that a lot lately too."

"Have you?" inquired Sinister, "Should you get the order, would you cross that line?"

Scott looked the pale-faced madman right in the eye, his gaze a far cry from that of the nervous young man who first walked through the doors of Hellfire.

"Without a seconds hesitation…I'll do it."

"Good," said Sinister with an ominous grin, "I'm sure you'll make us all very proud."

Sinister left the young man to muse over his warning. But it wasn't so much the idea of killing that bothered Scott. It was Sinister's constant scrutiny. He was learning to embrace Hellfire morality that followed the creed "do whatever is necessary." But he got the feeling that Sinister followed a different creed. What it was, though, nobody had a clue.

"Hey Summers!" yelled out his instructor, "Lord Xavier told me to give you something. Turns out you've got a little homework today."

"Homework, huh? What kind?" asked Scott, turning away from Sinister.

"The kind involving your first major assignment. So if I were you, I'd take it seriously."

The instructor gave Scott an unmarked envelope. Judging by the thickness, it had a lot inside. The young man opened it to reveal what looked like spy records for a certain group of mutants. The first page depicted an ominous looking old man with white hair wearing a purple body suit, a cape, and a helmet. He looked pretty menacing and he wasn't alone. There were records here of other mutants as well. It seemed as though Scott would have a busy night ahead of him.

"The Brotherhood of Mutants…" he read, "Guess I'll get my chance sooner than I thought."

While he ran off to go over the material, Mr. Sinister returned to his lab with new data in hand. So far the numbers were promising. Scott Summers showed impressive genetic and physical endowments. He had a capacity to learn and develop on a set path. He could sense the Hellfire ways seeping into her persona and he could very well aspire to a high position in the club. Jean Grey showed similar promise, but she was more under the thumb of Selene and Emma Frost. All he cared about was the information she and Scott Summers possessed.

As he entered his data into his computer, Sinister watched impatiently as the screen showed the current status of his project. Since joining the Hellfire Club, he had been doing various off-the-record work that he kept a closely guarded secret. He was sure Xavier spied on him, but he wasn't so naïve to make it obvious. The true meaning of his work was known to him and him alone. The resources Xavier provided him were welcome, but provided only pieces of the puzzle. Only time would tell if any of these new recruits the Black King was bringing in would give him what he wanted, but he survived over a 100 years with ease working for this. He could be patient if he had to.

'_I'm on the right track. I can feel it. I just need more test subjects. And some help around the lab couldn't hurt.'_

Then he got an alert on his computer. Someone had just sent him an email. Rolling his eyes, he brought it up. He hated it when someone interrupted him when he was compiling his data, but he was still under the Hellfire Club's thumb last he checked. For now he had to cooperate.

"Hmm…Hank McCoy?" he said as he read the subject line, "Personal crisis involving mutant experiments? Sounds right up my alley."

* * *

**Club Hellfire - Strip Club**

It was another busy night at the Hellfire Club's most high end strip club. Every table and seat was booked with high end, high paying clients willing to pay a premium for top quality female companionship. Many of the club's best female workers were on hand and Jean and Emma were among them.

Over the past few months, Jean Grey had taken strongly to her new role. As the Inner Circle's newest pawn, she was expected to learn the ways of a Hellfire woman and Emma was responsible for teaching her. Like Scott, she had to go through a growth period. She was still just a novice, but she was on her way up. Emma remembered how Jean was so nervous the first time she stripped on stage that she threw up twice beforehand. And once she got on stage her movements were shaky and uncoordinated. But with the body she had, helped by surgery from Sinister, the men didn't notice too much and paid her handsomely to take her clothes off. But she couldn't manipulate men the way Emma could. She was still a ways away from that.

She still remembered the first time she took a man backstage for a private dance. The man was twice her age, balding, pudgy, and married. But he wanted her and he had some dirty secrets in his mind that would prove useful for the Inner Circle. So they sat down, negotiated what would be done, and then after some hesitation and anxiety she went through with it. First she gave him a blowjob. Then she stripped for him and straddled his pelvis. She went on to ride him hard until they both got off. When it was over she was dazed, but exhilarated. She got what she wanted from him and he gave her more than he bargained for. It was the first of many and now she was fully into it.

At the moment, Jean was in the middle of her second set. She was dressed in her sexy nurse outfit, which consisted of a half buttoned nurses shirt that ran just below her breasts, a nurse bonnet, a red thong, and matching heeled boots that ran halfway up her legs. She maintained a sexy expression, watching as the men drooled and cheered.

"Oh yeah, take it off baby! Take it all off!"

Jean flashed a sexy grin as she let the button shirt fall to the floor, but she covered her large breasts to further tease the men. Some complained, but a few more bills shoved in her thong earned them a full view. She danced around for a bit, going with the flow of the music. Then a middle aged man with balding hair who tipped her a fifty got a faceful of her breasts. And while he was savoring the feeling, she picked up a few stray thoughts.

'_Amazing what company money can buy these days.'_

Jean smiled again. It was those kinds of thoughts she was trained to look out for. They contained the secrets they could use to extort or blackmail rivals as well as add a few extra resources to their organization. But getting the details of such thoughts wasn't enough. They had to get this man in a very vulnerable position if they were to extort him and that usually involved getting a little more intimate.

It was still surreal in a ways. Sex was still new to Jean and she was already throwing herself at men in the name of Hellfire. There was a special area in the back of the club where she and the other girls could perform what they called 'private services.' Mostly they involved sex, but some involved more elaborate services. Some asked for multiple girls, others asked for an S&M show, and then there were the really perverse tastes that Jean didn't even try to touch. For now she was finding her way, sticking to straight sex and oral sex and not going much beyond that.

Growing pains aside aside, there were plenty of benefits to her role. She got paid lots of money to show off her body, she got to wear all kinds of fancy clothes, and she got to enjoy the pleasures of sex. Few of the men were as good a lover as Scott or Hellfire's studs, but sex was sex. And with the help of some of magic and a few of Selene's 'special' aphrodisiacs, she really got off on it. And as a pawn of the Inner Circle, she did get some special treatment. She kept a greater portion of her money and got to do more sets. It made the other girls jealous, but they were smart enough not to complain.

After showing off her flexibility with a split move, Jean crawled slowly to Mr. I-Use-Company-Money-On-Strippers with a sultry look on her face. But just as she was about to make him an offer she got a telepathic call in her mind.

'_Jean, we have a situation.'_

'_Not now Emma! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?'_

'_He can wait. This can't. Now finish up your set and meet me back stage. Xavier wants us ready for a special assignment in an hour.'_

Jean sighed to herself. It looked as though she was going to have to cut her shift short tonight. But the needs of the Inner Circle came first. However, she left the man with a parting message.

"Come back on my next shift and I'll see to it you die a happy man," she whispered in a seductive tone.

The man's eyes widened. But he didn't get a chance to inquire further. He only managed a single question.

"Wait! What's your name?" he begged her.

As Jean sensually made her way off stage she cast him another sexy smile.

"Call me Marvel Girl, babe."

* * *

**Hellfire Manor**

Warren Worthington III was beyond bitter. He couldn't believe his parents. They don't listen to him, they don't acknowledge him, and they don't respect him and they send him here of all places. It was bad enough when they tried forcing him into fancy private schools, but this was worse than that. Why couldn't they send him overseas or to some desert island in the middle of nowhere? Anything was a step up from this.

He was currently walking through the halls of Hellfire Manor with Charles Xavier, a man he knew somewhat, but only to the extent his father told him. He was supposed to be a major contributor to Worthington Industries, but if he was Black King of the Hellfire Club he had to be more than that. His hands in his pockets, Warren dragged his feet along as Xavier talked about this and that. He could care less what he had to offer. He should just get to the point so he could reject it.

"And so you see, the Inner Circle acts as the all-seeing eye over the vast expanse of civilization. We are the judges, jurors, and in some cases the executioners of major affairs. Our reach extends far and wide, but so does our responsibility. Part of our bylaws requires us to act in the best interests of order. Because without order, all of society fails."

"Yeah, yeah I've heard it before," groaned Warren, "We're rich and powerful and everybody else isn't. We deserve to control them. Big deal!"

"Oh you're missing the point, my boy," said Xavier confidently, "That arrogant mindset is a relic of the past. As Black King, I am ushering in a new era of Hellfire prowess. Members of the previous Inner Circle had no sense of responsibility. That's why I'm hoping to train a new generation of young mutants to build a new legacy that will ensure peace, order, and prosperity for all."

"Even if it involves backstabbing, murder, and what not?"

"Call it what you will, but such sacrifices are necessary. If the deaths of a select few ensure the survival of many, so be it."

It sounded pretty harsh, but there was a nugget of truth to it. Charles Xavier was nothing if not a pragmatist, but it would take more than reason to sway Warren. He still held onto the belief that one could make a difference just by doing random good.

"Excuse me if I have a problem with that logic," scoffed Warren.

"I figured you might. But your father sent you here so I could educate you. And I intend do that as part of my responsibilities."

"Oh? And just how do you plan on doing that?" he asked skeptically.

"Follow me, and I'll show you."

Warren looked at him curiously, but Xavier just kept smiling. This boy was stubborn, no doubt about it. But he could work around that. He just had to be persuasive.

They reached their destination at the end of the hallway. There in one of the many rooms, Xavier and Selene set up a little something special to welcome Warren to the club. Hopefully it would change his mind. He opened the door to reveal a sight that caught the young man completely off guard. In the room before him was a king sized bed surrounded by dimmed lights covered in expensive Persian cloths and in those beds were two beautiful women in matching red and white lingerie.

"Wha…what is this?" he said in bewilderment.

"Consider it incentive," grinned Xavier, "Jean…Emma…this is Warren Worthington III. He's the Hellfire Club's newest recruit."

Jean and Emma smiled at the surprised young man. When they heard Xavier had a special assignment for them he wasn't kidding. They could see why he would want him in their ranks. He was a handsome young man with majestic, angelic wings. They were also informed he was from a rich family. That along with being a mutant made him perfect Inner Circle material.

"Hmm…you sure know how to pick 'em, Charles," purred Emma, "Oh we're gonna have fun with this one, aren't we Jean?"

"That we are," said Jean, matching her friend's sexy tone.

The two women rose up from the bed and approached the winged mutant. He almost fell over, but they were there to catch him. For someone so handsome he sure was nervous around women. They figured his wings were somewhat hard to get around, but here that wasn't an issue.

"Come here, you heavenly stud," said Emma in a sultry tone.

"Wait! Um…"

But Warren didn't have time to form coherent words. Emma silenced him by pressing her lips against his. She tasted so sweet. It was nothing short of intoxicating. And while she was kissing him, Jean was grinding her lingerie clad body up against him. It was enough to make any man falter. Yet still, they sensed uncertainty within him.

"Relax," said Jean, "Just open your mind to a world of new sensations. You'll be glad you did."

To further emphasize her point, she sent telepathic waves of relaxing thoughts, which helped him ease up a bit. Emma helped with some waves of her own, but she let Jean do most of the work. She had been recently teaching her how to use her growing telepathic talents to seduce and enhance her sexual experience. This was her first time testing it and Warren seemed to like it.

"Wow…" he moaned.

"Let's get you in bed," said Emma, "I'll go first. Jean, why don't you watch and get warmed up?"

"Fine," she said in a mock-pouting tone, "But leave some for me."

"No promises, darling."

Jean made her way over to a nearby chair while Emma led Warren to the bed. His legs turned to jelly halfway, overwhelmed with thoughts of two beautiful women giving themselves to him. Even as the Avenging Angel, he rarely got a chance for intimacy. When women looked too deeply and found that he was just a mutant and not a real angel, they were quickly turned off. Only a handful of women were ever able to look beyond his appearance and get close, but it was never this enticing.

Once at the bed, Emma pinned him on his back and started kissing him. Her lips were soft and sweet. The white lipstick went well with her lingerie and hair. She was so hot. His pants were already getting tighter. He could feel her hot body through the thin lingerie. He trailed her hands down her waist and hips, longing to feel her skin. Sensing this, Emma parted her lips from his and smiled seductively.

"You want to feel me, don't you?" she said in a deep, seductive tone.

"I…I do," said the young man nervously.

Emma grinned and rose up to take off her lingerie. She did it slowly in order to tease the winged mutant. She watched his awed expression as he marveled at her body, taking in her large breasts and curvy hips. She was only in a white thong now and Warren was feeling overdressed. But Emma could fix that.

She could sense him getting excited and helped him get undressed. She started with his shirt, which took some effort because of his wings. Then she went for his pants, trailing her lips down his ripped physique and grasping the sides of his jeans. With a firm tug, she freed his growing erection of its confines. After tossing them aside, she gave his member a little tease with her hand. This evoked a soft moan from Warren and he rose up to kiss her. His wings fluttered and Emma felt the feathers on her naked skin. It added an exotic feel to it and she grew even more excited.

"Are you ready for me, darling?" she purred.

"Yes," said Warren intently.

"Then let me show you what Hellfire is all about."

The hot blonde attacked his lips with hers, drawing him fully into her sexual embrace. Warren went with it, watching as she took charge. She slipped out of her thong and positioned herself over him. Then after some light teasing, took his full length inside her. The feeling was incredible. She looked down at him with an erotic gaze as she started riding him hard. Using her mind and her voluptuous body, she guided him into a steady, but thorough pace of sex. It quickly built up. Warren soon found himself moaning and grunting to the intense sensations. She kept a firm hold on him, leaning over and tantalizing him with her hot body. But she allowed him enough freedom to explore her voluptuous frame. He moved with her for a good long while, moaning with her as she really drew it out. She used her telepathy to add to the pleasure, which really helped drive Warren to the brink. Soon he couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to climax. And Emma made sure it was a good one, drawing it out with him and enjoying a good climax of her own.

When the rush subsided Warren fell back, but Emma remained with him. She leaned over and kissed him, showing him the affection he would get if he joined them.

"Mmm…you are an angel," purred Emma.

Warren smiled and blushed. He was out of breath and on a real sexual high. But this was just the beginning.

Across the room, Jean grew very hot watching them go at it. She even picked up on telepathic projections of their sensations. It was really intense and she fingered herself while she watched. It looked like fun having sex with an angel and she was eager to try it out herself.

While Emma rolled off Warren and out of the bed, Jean approached from the other side and quickly drew his attention. She flashed her friend a knowing look. This was to be her first time doing something like this, but she was confident Jean could handle it.

"My turn," grinned Jean.

"Um…I'm gonna need a minute," said Warren, still short of breath.

"Oh I can fix that."

Jean then did a little striptease to get him back in the mood. She sensually slid her lingerie down her body, leaning over so he could get a nice view of her well-developed breasts. Then she wiggled out of her thong, swaying her hips and mesmerizing the already dazed man. She also showed some playfulness, using her telekinesis to raise the thong up from the floor and flinging it over at Warren so it landed right on his head. It got him to laugh as he took it and marveled at how small he was. But he didn't dwell on it long once Jean crawled onto the bed with him.

She captured his lips in a deep kiss. Warren found she tasted different than Emma, but still just as good. And Jean didn't linger either. She trailed her lips down his neck and chest, kissing every sinewy contour of his manly body until she reached his member. He was still semi-hard from Emma and in need of a little help. It was the perfect opportunity to test her oral sex skills so she went to work.

Deep grunts of approval soon followed. While the experience was still new to her, Jean had been getting better at it. At first she thought it was gross, but she grew to enjoy it. Plus, it really got the man into it. She even learned a few tricks that she wasted no time in showing Warren. It didn't take long for him to get nice and hard again. And with all the excitement she worked up from watching, Jean was ready to take him.

"Ready for more?" said Jean seductively as she stroked his cock.

"Oh yeah," said Warren intently.

"You've got some endurance to you. I like that. Why don't you get on top this time?"

"Fine by me," grinned the winged mutant.

Jean rolled over so Warren could get on top of her. Like he did with Emma, he used his wings to his advantage. He encased the naked redhead in an embrace of flesh and feathers. Jean moaned at the feeling. It was exotic and arousing. She was so wet and ready. And all this came from a girl who was a certified prude before she joined.

Taking control of the moment, Warren took Jean in his embrace and began doing her. She let him go to town on her, working his body against hers in a fervent heat of lust. She sure seemed to enjoy it. Her expression was awash with pleasure and she encouraged him to go harder and faster until they reached a solid pace. Their naked flesh rubbed together, working up a good sweat in the process. It was very erotic and further fueling Warren's descent into a state of endless lust. Jean figured with Emma doing so much to lead him on this time, she would let him take charge. And judging from the look on his face, she figured right.

She let him hammer away and Warren enjoyed every minute of it. He thoroughly explored her flesh with his hands and tongue, tasting her sweet womanly scent. This girl was every bit as sexy as Emma, but she had a different allure. Her body was more toned and Emma's was more voluptuous. She didn't so much lead the rhythm as she did work with him. But she was no pushover. She moved with him. And like Emma, she used her telepathy to add extra feeling to it. It also helped them drag it out and really prolong the pleasure.

Warren and Jean kept it up for a good long while, but it was soon too difficult to hold back. Jean would have liked to match how long Emma kept him going, but that was impossible at this point. Jean climaxed first and Warren followed soon after. They each let out deep moans of contentment. Warren's was more intense though because it was all so overwhelming to him. He wasn't used to these feelings, but he clearly liked them. Jean could see it because she went through the same sensations after her first time. And to show her appreciation for his performance, she leaned in and gave him a deep kiss.

When all was said and done, Jean rolled off the winged man and stretched her limbs. It was amazing how much her enjoyment of sex had grown since joining the Hellfire Club. Not only was it fun and pleasurable, it was a valuable tool as well. Looking down at Warren, she saw how it affected people. He was lowering his defenses. Xavier told her he was a stubborn young man, but given how quickly he took to this little incentive she and Emma provided him he wouldn't stay that way much longer.

For Warren Worthington III, he was reeling. He couldn't believe he just had a three way with two beautiful women. Even though he was no stranger to sex, none of his previous experiences felt this good. It was so intense it was almost overwhelming. These two girls really knew how to work it and there was definitely some added appeal to coming here. They left his mind in a daze. He knew the Hellfire Club had a reputation for enjoying sex, but not like this. And for that reason, he still had lingering concerns.

The Black King, however, sensed this. He watched the whole thing from the corner and he had a feeling it would take more than a three way to break this man down. Unlike Scott and Jean, he knew about the Hellfire Club through his upper class upbringing. For that reason, he would have to be even more persuasive and that involved pushing him a little further.

"Enjoying yourself, Warren?" said Xavier in a somewhat humored tone.

"I…I know what you're trying to do," said Warren, still short of breath.

"Do you? Because it's not over yet."

"Huh?! What do you mean?"

"You'll see," he said in an ominous tone, "Selene? Won't you join us?"

Another door opened from the other side of the room and in stepped the Black Queen. She was wearing her more provocative attire (as if she had any other kind). She made Emma and Jean's outfits look tame. She wore a tight fitting black leather bustier that barely kept her large breasts from tumbling out, a G-string thong, and long leather heeled boots that ran all the way up to her thigh. She even had her hair tied up in a neat little bun, looking like something right out of an S&M fantasy.

Her penetrating gaze sent a chill down Warren's spine. She looked so menacing yet arousing. He watched as her eyes drifted up and down his body. Surprisingly, she didn't look at that impressed. But saw a young man that was very vulnerable and she loved taking advantage of vulnerability.

"So this is your latest prospect, Charles? Not bad, but he doesn't quite go with our theme," she said mockingly.

"He's a mutant, Selene. Don't tell me he makes you uncomfortable," quipped the Black King.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's still a man…a handsome, dashing man with the potential to do so much more."

The sadistic woman made her way towards the bed. Jean and Emma got out of her way, joining Xavier in the corner where they could watch the Black Queen work her magic. They were still naked, but too caught up in what was going on to care. As nice as it had been sharing a three way with Warren, that was nothing compared to what Selene was capable of.

When she reached his bedside, Warren tried to get up. But he was suddenly forced back down by an unseen force. Selene's eyes flashed red briefly, hitting him with a paralyzing binding spell that was so useful for situations like this. Warren suddenly found his legs and wrists pinned firmly to the bed. It was as if someone put a thousand pounds of weight on his arms. He started to panic.

"Ugh! My arms!" he grunted.

"Relax boy. The fun is just beginning!" grinned the Black Queen.

The young man's expression shifted as the imposing woman crawled on top of him, grinding her pelvis against his naked body, and devoured her lips with hers. She was a lot rougher than Jean or Emma and she threw in something else as well. Her eyes flashed again and a new feeling overtook Warren. It was a cold and dark feeling, penetrating down to the very depth of his soul. It was like tasting raw darkness and it tasted intoxicatingly good.

"That's it…feel the darkness," hissed Selene.

Warren stopped struggling and watched in a daze as Selene trailed her lips down his manly upper body. He winced when she bit down on his nipples, but that did little to stop her as she trailed down further. Having already gone at it with two women back-to-back, his member was limp and hypersensitive. He wasn't sure he could get it up again without a little rest, but Selene had ways of getting around that.

She whispered a mysterious phrase in a language Warren didn't recognize. Then she hovered over his length, allowing a trail of drool to drip onto the tip. He then felt a burning sensation as his dick magically stiffened again. His mind was then consumed by overwhelming feelings of lust. He couldn't think straight. He could barely breathe as he looked up at the woman before him.

"Oh God…" he gasped.

"Wrong answer," grinned Selene.

The Black Queen stripped her skimpy attire off, but kept her leather boots on to maintain the S&M theme. She positioned herself over him and teased him by rubbing the tip against her moist folds. The young man withered, still unable to move because of her binding spell. His struggle really got Selene excited. She loved being in control like this. She could do anything she wanted to this man.

"Say you want me to fuck you," she demanded.

Warren gazed up at her, his lips quivering in his dazed state. There were so many reasons he should just get up and run as far away from this woman as possible. There was so much darkness in her eyes he couldn't even begin to describe it. But she had him under his spell. There was no resisting her.

"Say it!" she yelled louder.

"I…I want you to fuck me," he whimpered.

She then slapped him across the face and to Warren's surprise she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Yell it! Beg for it!" exclaimed the Black Queen.

"I want you to fuck me!" yelled Warren at the top of his lungs.

She slapped him again. This time it was even harder.

"You forgot to say please," she said sadistically.

"Please…" he gasped, his face stinging from the pain, "Please fuck me, Miss Selene!"

Selene grinned sadistically, rubbing the tip of his penis at her entrance again. It sent him on the brink of madness. Then finally, she granted him his wish.

The feeling that followed was very different from Jean and Emma's. Selene's body was every bit as voluptuous, but carried with it a darker aura of sexuality. It showed in the way she took control of him. She was pretty rough too, really working it hard and giving him little chance to keep up. His body remained ridged, but he was allowed to move enough to keep with the rhythm. His arms and legs weren't allowed to move and neither were his wings. He was basically a living sex toy for the Black Queen's enjoyment. And yet it felt so good. As great as Jean and Emma were, there was just something about this dark feeling that was so sinfully good.

"Embrace the feeling! Let it take you over!" she exclaimed.

She rode him long and hard, maintaining complete control of him every step of the way. It felt so good, a woman like her having sex with an angel. Even if he wasn't a real angel, there was something very exciting about fucking one like this. It was like spitting in the face of the heavenly forces she opposed. And her hatred showed in the way she worked this man over. Her long, perfectly manicured nails raked over his chest, leaving scratch marks and wounds that bled. Her expression was one of madness, showing a sinister intent as she made this man one of them through lust and pleasure.

The longer it went on, the closer Warren came to losing it. It was so overwhelming. This woman was more than just a woman. She was something else entirely. His chest and arms stung as she scratched over his naked skin. His face contorted to a mix of pain and pleasure. He was being completely dominated by this woman and yet it felt so good. It was unlike anything he ever experienced before. His body ached for a release, but something was holding him back. Selene was not allowing him to climax. The way her eyes flashed and the way she held onto him made it clear. And by some mystical means, she would not allow him the pleasure his body sought. He begged her to let him climax. It was really starting to get to him. But she wouldn't let him.

"No! Not until you learn to submit!" she said.

Selene stepped up the pace of her movements, further blurring the line between pleasure and pain. Warren's kept trying to move, but the dark magic employed by the Black Queen kept his body locked in. He wanted to come. He tried to cum. But his body wasn't under his control. All he could do was endure while Selene relished his torment.

The Black Queen watched as the young man's face deteriorated into a mad lust. He squirmed under her imposing form, struggling to hold on. But he was just a boy. He didn't stand a chance against her. She rode him and rode him, striking him repeatedly as he struggled. Her moans of ecstasy masked his pained groans. There was no use resisting. Xavier wasn't going to help him. Jean and Emma weren't going to help him. He couldn't stand it anymore. His only choice was to give in.

He finally stopped resisting. His muscles went limp and his groans weakened. It was exactly what the Black Queen had hoped. Even angels could fall and this boy was no angel. And for his submission, she rewarded him with the bliss she craved.

"Yeeeeessssss! Give in! Let it all out, boy! Give your new queen everything you've got!" she demanded.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Selene worked her hips a few more times, soaking in the feeling she so relished. She then allowed Warren his release. The pleasure was so intense despite the pain and torment Selene inflicted. But more than any other feeling was the darkness he felt by giving into Selene's power. She tempted him with black magic and he gave in. It was far from angelic, but if he was to fit in here he would have to re-think his role.

When all was said and done, Selene rose off him. Warren's body was no longer under control, but he was still limp and weak. His expression was dazed and his eyes were only half-open. He looked completely out of it, hardly a divine appearance for an angel. It was starting to sink in. He tasted darkness and he liked it.

"You're going to like it here, angel boy," said Selene as she stood beside the bed, "Submission is just part of what we do. Stick with us and you'll do much more than an army of Avenging Angels and get much greater rewards for your efforts. All you have to do is give our way a chance."

"I…understand," panted Warren.

"Is that a yes?" grinned Selene.

The young man was silent for a moment, his eyes still vacant. But he was aware enough to make this fateful decision.

"Yes," he finally said.

"Good. Then consider yourself a new pawn. And if you behave yourself, you and I will have a lot more fun together."

It sounded daunting. With his body still stinging, Warren cringed at what this woman was capable of. But at the same time, he was drawn in. If this is what he experienced as a stubborn newbie, there was no telling what other feelings these people were capable of. He was officially embracing the darkness. The Avenging Angel had his time and what did he get for it? He saved a few people while the rest of the world called him a freak. Here he could tip the balance and enjoy himself in the process. But he would need time to recover from this.

Jean, Emma, and Xavier, who witnessed the whole ordeal, remained speechless. Jean was especially impacted. She knew Selene was a dark woman, but she never saw her work before. It sent a chill up her spine. Looking at Warren, he looked almost traumatized. She was about to walk over to see if she could help him, but Emma held her back. She shook her head, silently telling her not to get involved. It was for the best because she had seen this before and had grown numbed to it all. This is how things worked around here. She was just going to have to get used to it.

The Black King sensed the boy's transformation. The darkness Selene imparted had a way of working over even the most rebellious of youths. Now he was sure to be submissive as they trained him to be part of the Inner Circle. However, it would be more challenging now that he had experienced Selene's touch. Because in his experience Selene had a way of leaving a lasting effect on people and that may very well come into play later.

* * *

**Up next: Sinister gains a recruit of his own while the Black King prepares the first major assignment for the pawns.**

**AN: So what do you think so far? Like this new take on the world of X-men? Please tell me! Reviews drive creativity! Send them to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website. Either is fine, just help me make this fic as best as can be! Also, check out the unedited version of this chapter on the adultfanfiction website through the link on my profile. Thank you for reading! Slickboy out.**


	5. Old Friends

**New Blood  
Chapter 5: Old Friends**

* * *

**Hank McCoy's Lab**

It was past midnight and Hank McCoy was going on his tenth hour of non-stop work. He hadn't moved from his desk ever since the experiment began. He just kept pouring over endless streams of data, searching for the results he needed. Years of work and research had gone into these experiments. Hank, once a star athlete and aspiring academic, had cut himself off from the rest of the world in pursuit of a way to save himself. Every day was another tick on the proverbial genetic clock. Every day he grew closer to becoming what he truly was.

He didn't ask for this. This was something he was born with. His father, Norton McCoy, worked at a nuclear power plant and was exposed to high levels of radiation. That in turn affected his reproductive material, hence passing on mutated DNA to him. He was born with unusual limbs, hands, and feet. As he grew older, his body proportions became more ape-like than man. At first he thought it was a gift because it granted him skill and agility, but then he started feeling uncontrollable fits of rage. He tried to control them, but as he learned more about himself he realized the awful truth.

In addition to his physical endowments, he was blessed with a genius level IQ. However, it was times like this he wished he didn't know everything. Ever since he began studying his mutation, he knew there was a monster inside him. A raging, primal beast lurked within his DNA and the more it developed, the harder it was to suppress. He didn't want to become a monster, but with nobody to help him it was getting harder to avoid. So he did his own research, borrowing money and living in absolute poverty in order to conduct research at a lab in his hometown of Dunfee, Illinois. Progress was slow, but time was running out.

Suddenly, he felt it. The burning pain inside flared up again.

"Augh! No! No not again!" he groaned.

Keeling over his desk, Hank clung to the floor in agony. The monster within was trying to come out. The only think keeping it from showing itself was his sheer will-power. But without help or guidance, that wouldn't cut it much longer.

'_Pull yourself together, McCoy! Don't let it happen now! Not when you're so close!'_

He grit his teeth in anguish. He could feel them transforming in his mouth, turning form normal human teeth to the fang-like teeth of a gorilla. His skin was burning. More changes were trying to force their way into his body. But he wouldn't let it.

It took five minutes of continues deep breathing and a few more pained yells, but Hank managed to hold it back. It was the longest it ever lasted and it was sheer agony. When he finally rose up, his face was drenched with sweat. Looking in his reflection in the computer screen, he saw a desperate, unshaven man with hair that had seen better days. He didn't look like a beast, but he didn't look like much of a human either. He looked downright pathetic.

"I'm out of time," he told himself, "This ends tonight!"

Turning off his computer, Hank rushed over to his chemistry area where a small purple concoction had been brewing for the past three days. This was what he had been analyzing and studying for the past few months. This held his last hope for a chance at controlling his transformation. If it failed, his life as Hank McCoy was over.

He turned off the burner and poured the still simmering serum into beaker. He held it up to the light and stared at it for a moment. This may be his last chance. It was now or never.

"I will not become a beast of a man."

The desperate man closed his eyes and downed the bitter fluid. He had to hold onto the side of the table in order to keep himself from gagging. It tasted awful and burned the insides of his mouth horribly. But he shut that out. All that mattered was the results.

Suddenly, the burning returned. This time it was even worse than before. His whole body broke out in hot sweats. His pupils constricted, his muscles throbbed, and he began thrash wildly, knocking over beakers and chemistry equipment. He felt the monster brewing inside him again. It was angry at him and fighting what the serum was trying to do. And it was not only winning, it was becoming stronger.

"No! This…this wasn't supposed to happen!"

He stumbled back over to his desk just in time to see the final report from the data. The screen read in bold letters: compound unstable. It was just what he feared. The serum wasn't going to suppress his mutation. It was going to accelerate it by agitating it. His greatest fear was about to become reality.

"RRRRRAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He kept thrashing and screaming, knocking over anything that got in his way. Every muscle in his body bulged and grew. The color of his skin shifted from pale to blue and hair exploded out from every pore. His disposition, already ape-like, became even more arched and pronounced. His hands and feet grew and his teeth were now permanent fangs. All the while, his mind burned in agony. Everything inside him was resetting itself. The man and the beast were becoming one. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"No…NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Hellfire Manor**

It was a typical morning in Manhattan when a yellow cab pulled up in front of the mansion. Inside was a desperate man dressed from head to toe in a trench coat carrying little more than the clothes on his back. The driver was clearly suspicious of him. He had his eye on him from the moment he picked him up at JFK airport. But a fare was a fare. He just had to be careful.

Thankfully, Hank McCoy was in no mood for a confrontation. He was here out of necessity. Now that the beast inside him was here to stay, his options were limited. Reaching into his pocket, Hank pulled out thirty dollars and gave it to the driver.

"Keep the change," he told him as he stepped out.

That was the last of his money. He was officially broke, homeless, and a mutant. He needed help and there was only one person willing to give it to him.

He walked up to the gate and pushed the buzzer. From just above where he was standing, a camera zoomed in on him and confirmed his identity, although not without encountering an error in the process. It had been a while since Hank had been out in public, but the figure behind the camera was not dissuaded.

"_Come on in, Doctor McCoy. I've been waiting for you."_

The gates opened and Hank made his way up to the entrance. He kept his trench coat firmly over his body, not knowing who else might be watching. But his associate assured him that his appearance would not be an issue here. He hoped he was right. His career in academia was over and his spirit was in shambles, but Hank McCoy wasn't ready to give in yet. He still had hope that he could do something with his life.

When he reached the entrance, Sage was there to greet him as she did all guests. This was unusual for her though because this wasn't a visitor arranged by Charles Xavier. This man was brought in by Mister Sinister.

"Right this way, Mr. McCoy," she said in her usual mechanical tone.

"Thank you," said Hank politely.

"Oh, and you can lose the trench coat if you want."

"That's okay. I'll keep it on for now."

Sage shrugged and led him into the mansion. This man seemed nice enough, but if he was associated with Sinister there was no way that would last. She never held him in high regard. She often avoided having to associate with him. She never showed it though. Xavier brought him in to do work for the Hellfire and for years he had served them well. He was part doctor, treating members and workers so they were immune from disease. He was part researcher, developing new technology and treatments to help them in their activities. He was even part surgeon, helping Hellfire's numerous sex workers develop better bodies. But there was just something about him that never sat right.

But if this man wanted to trust him, that was his problem. She sensed in Hank a desperate man. Judging by how hard he was trying to hide his face, he would probably take help from anybody. But Sinister was never a man of charity. He only helped those who could help him. Whatever he offered must be something, but with Sinister that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Sage stopped at the end of the hall near one of the private elevators. She then placed her finger on a scanner and inputted a five digit code into a keypad. This activated the elevator and opened the doors.

"Mr. Sinister is waiting for you downstairs," she told him, "I'll leave you from here."

"Thank you, Miss. I appreciate your help. And send my regards to Charles Xavier."

Sage nodded and left him to his fate. If he wanted to get help from Sinister, who was she to judge? But she had a feeling that Charles would want her to keep a closer eye on his activities from now on.

Hank entered the elevator and waited for it to move. He couldn't help but be a little nervous. There was a time not long ago when he was optimistic and idealistic about the future. He thought that he could use his genius and his mutation to serve mankind. But when he needed help, nobody was there for him. Nobody bothered to lend their support in his darkest hours. Now the idea of serving humanity seemed a little less appealing. After what he had been through, he questioned the notion of such idealism. This was the real world. True advancement could only happen with the proper circumstances.

But he tried not to think about such conflicts as the elevator began to move. Sinister was his last hope. He was supposed to be the most brilliant genetic scientist in the world. He wasn't a well-known figure in the academic world. In fact, the only way he was able to get in contact with him was through his old research from England. Most of it was buried, hidden, or even in secure areas, but Hank was resourceful. He wasn't above simple computer hacking. Desperation made him do crazy things, but this man was the only one with the know-how and resources to help him.

The ride felt like an eternity. When it finally stopped, Hank took a deep breath in anticipation for what lay ahead. The doors opened and Sinister was right there waiting for him.

"Doctor…Dr. Essex?" he said nervously.

"Greetings Henry McCoy," he greeted in his dark tone, "Glad you could make it. And please, call me Sinister."

"Of…of course. My apologies."

"Save them. We have much to discuss. But first, get rid of that unsightly coat. It's hardly appropriate for a laboratory setting."

Hank was still nervous, but judging by this man's appearance it was hard to believe he would judge. He told him in his email that he was physically different as well, but he never expected him to be this different. His jet black hair, pale white skin, and shark-like teeth was pretty telling. He could see how he got the name Sinister. But at the same time if anybody could understand what it was like dealing with an inhuman appearance, it was this man.

He removed his trench coat, revealing his blue, fur-covered body. He tried to make himself presentable, but with no money and few clothes in his size that was not easy. His large, ape-like limbs stretched his shirt and pants with bulging muscle. No regular shoe could fit him so he had to use an oversized ski boot. It was hardly good fashion sense, but Sinister didn't seem turned off.

"Much better," he said with a grin, "Come…let me show you the lab."

Hank anxiously followed Sinister into his work area. It didn't take long for him to be amazed by his setup. He had worked in labs before, but none of them were this advanced. He had equipment that was only supposed to be on paper. Some of it shouldn't have even existed. It was almost amusing to see the look in his eye. He rarely had visitors and even when he did they never showed this kind of enthusiasm. It showed Hank had an appreciation for science and that was a big deal for Mr. Sinister.

He started with the basics, explaining to Hank the nature of his work. He told him about his history with mutants going back over decades of research. He went into great detail about some of the complex experiments he carried out to uncover the secrets of mutation and to his surprise Hank understood every word of it. He didn't ask many questions. He just let Sinister talk until he got around to telling him his major goal for mutant research. This was what caught Hank's attention the most.

"So you say it's possible to accelerate the genetic progression of mutant DNA in only one generation?" inquired Hank as he looked over some of Sinister's research and gene models, "Does this extend to the physiological progression? The metabolic rates in the cellular functions seem to be lagging."

"A very astute observation," grinned Sinister, "And you're right. It does extend beyond genetics. I believe it goes all the way to the mind and even the proverbial soul if you will. But at this point in time it is merely theory. On paper it works. In reality, however, it has yet to be perfected."

"But you're working on it."

"Indeed I am," said Sinister, "I've dedicated my life to unlocking the secrets of life. I believe that humanity unique in their ability to understand their own nature, yet flawed in their failure to accept it. Even in the face of such a wealth of knowledge, they do not understand. And as I'm sure you know full well humanity fears what it doesn't understand."

"No need to prove yourself there. My life experience, particularly in the past few years, has been an extemporaneous experiment in injustice. You can probably gather from my disheveled appearance that my own scientific research has been difficult at best."

"Oh I understand. Believe me, I understand," said Sinister, placing a hand on the burly shoulder of the young man, "I started my research at a time when most people still believed the Earth was created in six days. Humanity is capable of remarkable feats, but when it comes to accepting new science their progress is nothing short of glacial. Only men like us who truly appreciate the potential of nature can grasp its potential."

"I'm…flattered," said Hank, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You should be. I'm not one for compliments and small talk. I'm a man of strict discipline…which brings me to why I invited you here."

Hank held back more nervousness. This man was clearly more a genius than he could ever hope to be. He had a lifetime of experience while he was just a young man still learning. His grasp of science was unlike anything he had ever seen before and through him he saw the potential to help himself.

"You're a brilliant man, Henry, but you're focus is your greatest shortcoming," said Sinister, "You have the knowledge and the drive, but not the guidance. The world works in mysterious and complicated ways and if you don't know how to work with them they will crush you like an insect. That's where I come in."

"I see," said Hank, growing more intrigued, "What exactly are you offering me, sir?"

Sinister grinned and led Hank over towards one of his experiments that he had stored on a slide in his microscope. He turned on the main screen, bringing up an image of DNA.

"I want you to be my assistant and confidante. I want you to help me carry out my grand vision for the mutant race. Just imagine what our minds can accomplish together. Imagine the possibilities!"

"That's a…tempting offer, sir. But the reason I came here was…"

"Your mutation, yes I know. You want to reverse the damage you did by taking that serum you so hastily consumed. But I'll tell you right now that you'd be making a mistake in doing so."

"What?!" exclaimed Hank, "But look at me! How can I be of any use to the world looking like this?!"

"Oh I am looking at you," said Sinister in a strangely calm tone, "That's exactly why I know it is a mistake."

Hank was outraged. He blew the last of his money to come and meet this guy and now he wouldn't even help him be human again? What kind of scientist was he? He wasn't normal, but that was a given due to his appearance. But even with all his resources he still wouldn't help him.

"I…I just want to look human again," said Hank in a calmer tone.

"No you don't," scoffed Sinister, "Why be normal when you've been given this extraordinary gift? You look in the mirror and see a monster. I look at you and I see a marvel of nature. Why not embrace it?"

"But I don't want to embrace it! I want to control it!"

"This is what you are, Hank McCoy. Do what you will to your appearance, you will never change that. Control is only relative. Despite what men like Charles Xavier would have you believe, we are all products of nature. You can either fight it or accept it."

It was the cold hard truth. Sinister was a blunt man. He didn't mince words. But harsh as they were, Hank understood what he was trying to say. It just didn't feel like he could live like this.

Sinister moved closer to the confused young man. There was so much potential in him and he wanted to squander it. It shouldn't have surprised him. Youth had a way of clouding the mind. But at the same time, his youth was an asset. He was still learning about the true workings of the world and he just happened to be in need of a helping hand.

"Forget about your appearance for now," said Sinister, "Join me. Help me with my work. As brilliant as I am, I am only one man. I need someone of your intellect to further my research. You'd not only be my pupil, you'd have access to all the wealth and comforts of the Hellfire Club. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I implore you to take it seriously."

Hank studied the strange man's expression. He was hard to read with those penetrating red eyes of his, but the brilliant man trapped in the body of a beast was not afraid. He had already lived his worst fear. Deciding whether or not to take up such an offer was merely a matter of reason.

"And what of this research?" asked Hank, "What do I get out of it in the long term?"

Sinister smiled intently.

"A chance to evolve beyond the realm of beasts and men…and become gods."

Hank's expression changed. He sounded pretty ambitious. Whatever this vision of his was, it was truly grand. And he always wanted to use his gifts for something of such magnitude. Perhaps this was his chance to do so and move beyond his past mistakes.

"Gods, you say?" he said with a half-grin, "You know in Greek mythology, whenever man sought the power of the gods they cursed mankind with new afflictions."

"Is that a yes or a no?" said Sinister.

"I'm just making the point that should we get to that level we must be prepared. Even nature can have a temper of mythological proportions."

"So that's a yes then."

"Affirmative, Mister Sinister," said Hank proudly, extending his gorilla-like hand to the mysterious man, "I'd be happy to help unlock the power of the gods."

Sinister smiled once more and shook the young man's hand. Xavier had his pupils. Now he had one of his own. And he would need him. There was a lot of work to be done.

* * *

**Brotherhood of Mutants Lair**

It was an exciting time for the Brotherhood. Magneto's plan was set to begin soon. For months he and his team had been gathering information. The target was a major United States military base located in Colorado not far from NORAD. This was where a significant portion of America's nuclear might was stationed. These weapons of mass destruction were born out of the fire of the same conflict that took his family from him. It seemed fitting that they would be the means of humanity's destruction and the stepping stone for mutant liberation.

The Master of Magnetism would leave nothing to chance. Everything had to go perfectly. Wanda and Pietro had been coordinating with Toad, Blob, Avalanche, and Pyro to gather intelligence on the layout and surroundings of the area and he sent special agent infiltrate NORAD from the inside, obtaining classified schematics outlining their security system and personnel. They knew everything they needed to know about the target and the forces they were up against. Given their power and resolve, he was confident nobody would stand in his way.

At the moment Magneto was looking over a digital map of the United States and a list of target that the warheads were primed to hit. The rest of the Brotherhood was with him, having worked hard to make sure everything was in place. They were a collection of outlaws and outcasts, but under Magneto's leadership they were going to be at the top of the mutant hierarchy once the order of homo sapiens fell.

"So this is it, huh? This is where it'll all go down," commented Toad.

"Indeed, Toad. This is where the old world order dies and the new order begins," said Magneto in a stern, commanding tone, "This is where mutants everywhere take a stand."

"And it's about bloody time!" grinned Pyro, "I can't wait to burn me some humans! It'll be a regular outback bar-be-que! Ha!"

"Don't waste too much fire, Pyro. The nukes will do most of the burning," said Pietro.

"All the more reason to burn as much as I can!"

"Don't hog them all, flame brain. Leave some action for the rest of us," said Avalanche.

"Oh rest assured, my Brotherhood, there will be plenty to go around," said Magneto, "But remember the plan. We must make it so the rest of the world believes the nukes are an act of aggression by the United States. That way every other country with nukes will retaliate. The resulting loss of life should severely trim humanity's numbers and nuclear winter will take care of the rest."

"Sounds like natural selection at its best!" grinned Blob, "I always thought the world was overpopulated anyways."

"But what about the other mutants?" asked Toad, "What makes you so sure they'll join us when the dust settles?"

Magneto scoffed. These concerns were only minor in the grand scheme of things. His Brotherhood was strong, but there were still things they had yet to grasp.

"Oh don't worry about that," he said, "If they value their lives, they'll join us. I've already laid the foundation for a new settlement to wait out the chaos that will surely follow. And when the dust settles, a new order shall rise…one where mutants dominate and humans are the outcasts."

It was an ambitious vision. Magneto wanted to reset the hierarchy of the entire world and Brotherhood would be there to witness it. For Toad, Avalanche, Blob, and Pyro it was more grand than anything they ever thought they could be a part of. For Wanda and Pietro, however, the feeling was mixed. They believed in their father's dream too, but his means were questionable. They remembered how he told them stories about the horrors of the holocaust and it looked as though he was about to incur a holocaust of his own. It seemed somewhat unfitting, but they didn't speak up. All they could do was adhere to the words of their father.

"So we're set then," said Pietro as he looked over the plans.

"Yes, my son. Everything is in place," affirmed Magneto as he zeroed in on the target on their map, "It all begins tomorrow. We'll have a narrow window to operate under. My agent reported that she has infiltrated security. She'll knock out communications and we'll make our move."

"Sounds easy enough," shrugged Pyro, "By the way, are we ever going to meet this agent you've been going on about all these months?"

"Yeah, if she's so important why haven't we met her?" asked Avalnche.

"And more importantly, how do we know we can trust her?" said Wanda seriously.

Magneto was about to answer when he was abruptly cut off by a new presence.

"Because anonymity is key in any infiltration. And if I'm to do my part, I had to keep my distance."

"Ah Mystique," greeted Magneto, "Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Erik," grinned the shape shifter.

Raven Darkholme had encountered some tough assignments, but none were quite like this before. The Brotherhood of Mutants was a collection of misfits and outcasts, much like herself at one point. The only difference here is they were following a man with more ambition than sense. But that didn't matter. Soon enough he and his little crew would see the world for what it was.

The sight of the blue skinned shape shifter came as a surprise to the rest of the team, even Wanda and Pietro. The men were largely drawn in by her appearance. Even for a woman of her appearance, they had to admit she was pretty attractive. For Wanda, however, something didn't feel right. But as usual, she didn't speak up. If her father trusted her then she didn't have a choice. That didn't make her feel any less suspicious, but she set that aside for now. Tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

**Xavier Tower**

Warren Worthington III stepped out of the elevator and into the training arena. He was going on his second day without sleep, but it didn't show in his demeanor. Ever since he joined the Hellfire Club, he took on a stern, stoic poise that commanded respect. The cynical, bitter young man who was once the Avenging Angel had given way to a new, more mature persona. But this new side to him wasn't without a touch of darkness.

"Warren, is that you?" a voice called out from the west end of the arena.

"What is it, Scott?" he replied, "I have to get started on my training."

"You'll have to put that on hold. Lord Xavier just gave me some updated protocols. Apparently, our time tables have been accelerated."

Warren groaned. He feared this might happen. He's barely gotten into his training and already something comes up. He was supposed to expect the unexpected. The Hellfire Club had already shown him a lot of things he once thought were impossible like real magic, worldwide control networks, and technology at least fifty years ahead of the rest of the world. But he was still learning.

Over at the south end Jean and Scott were waiting. Since joining they started working with Warren, training together and getting to know one another. Seeing as how they were part of a new class of recruits, Xavier saw fit to have them function as a team. It was supposed to make things easier down the line as they matured into part of the Inner Circle. But they were already encountering obstacles.

"So what's this about?" asked Warren.

"What else? Our first mission," said Scott as he handed Warren an unmarked folder.

"Already? But I haven't even made it past level four training."

"That'll have to do," said Jean, "Lord Xavier was explicit. This mission is to be our top priority. He also says it's where we must prove ourselves."

"Trial by fire, huh? So much for easing into things," commented Warren.

The winged mutant read over the files. There were detailed accounts of a group known as the Brotherhood of Mutants. He didn't bother with the whole thing. He just skimmed it to get the gist of it. There wasn't too much to it. Some renegade mutant extremists were out to destroy human civilization and rebuild it from the ground up. It sounded like something right out of a comic book.

"Are these guys for real?" he scoffed.

"Don't take them lightly, Warren. I've actually read the whole thing," said Scott, "That man with the helmet…he's an old friend of Xavier's. And he's dangerous."

"How dangerous could he be? The guy wears a bucket for a hat."

"That bucket makes him immune from psychics, Warren," said Scott in a serious tone, "Which is why we have to follow a plan. Mr. Sinister and that new assistant of his have already programmed some training scenarios. We're going to be working on them for the rest of the night so be ready."

"Fine by me," shrugged Warren, "I was always more for learn by doing anyways."

"Well you'll get your chance here…we all will," said Jean, "So let's do Xavier and Selene proud."

Warren nodded and made his way to the preparation area where his instructors were waiting. He should have been nervous. He hadn't been at Hellfire that long and already he was going on a mission. Scott and Jean had done a lot more training and he was still learning the basics. But time was one of the few luxuries Hellfire couldn't afford. Charles Xavier was a patient man, but when it came to threats he was ruthless in his handling of them. That kind of ruthlessness was still sinking in for Warren. Maybe by experiencing it first hand he could understand it.

As he went about his preparations, Scott and Jean exchanged concerned looks. They were still getting to know Warren and for the most part he was a pretty nice guy. Scott trained with him, played cards with him, and hung out with him. Jean also spent some time with him. It was a little easier for her because she had sex with him during his initial recruitment, but she noticed there was something different about him now compared to when he first showed up. And she suspected it had to do with what happened with Selene.

"He doesn't seem too nervous," said Jean.

"Should we be worried?" asked Scott.

"I don't know. I guess having extra confidence couldn't hurt."

"That's not what I mean," she said, "He seems a little…dark since Selene went to town on him."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. But then again he was a little stubborn about giving Hellfire a chance."

"I know, but still…I'm worried. He's got the drive. And Selene is…"

Jean trailed off, not wanting to speak ill of the Black Queen. Scott nodded in understanding. She had a point. While it was nice that Warren was taking to the ways of the Hellfire Club, he may run the risk of losing himself in the process. They couldn't have that. They were the future of the Hellfire Club. They had to stay true to their path.

"I know," said Scott, placing a hand on Jean's shoulder, "We'll just have to be there for him. We're all in this together."

His words were strong and definitely rang true. They had been in the Hellfire Club long enough to know that it was impossible to survive without allies. Even Selene wasn't foolish enough to go it alone. But they were lucky. They got along pretty well from the moment they met. Warren's circumstances were different. He had tried to be a hero and make a difference, but failed in the process. Now he was doing something similar with them. They couldn't blame him for being a little messed up about it. Hopefully this first mission went well and they would all be stronger because of it. Should they win the day, it would entrench their role in the Hellfire Club for a long time to come.

* * *

**New Orleans**

"Eight ball…back pocket."

The confident voice of Remy Lebeau signaled the defeat of yet another unfortunate hustler at Cajun Country Pool Hall, a small hangout and popular destination in the darker parts of the city. Holding the cue skillfully between his thumb and index finger, the young Cajun struck the cue ball in a crisp hit, sending it on a perfect path to the eight ball. The cracking strike sent it ricocheting off the front end, off the side, and into the back pocket. It was the kind of shot only an experienced pool shark could make on a regular basis and Remy definitely qualified.

"You son-of-a-bitch," said a big, burly man who had just lost the game.

"That's another fifty bucks," said Remy triumphantly.

"How about best three out of five? Double or nothing?"

"How about you pay up, homme? You don't want dis to get nasty, do ya?"

"Ha! You threatening me, punk?"

"If you gotta ask you're either too dumb or too scared. Which is it?"

"Why you…"

The man was about to teach this punk a lesson in respect. But then he pulled out a playing card from his pocket and when it touched his fingers, it started glowing brilliantly. It caught the burly man off guard. Either he was seeing things or this guy had more too him than messy hair and an annoying accent.

"Careful what you say next, mon ami. Don't call Remy's bluff if y'all don't have de hand to back it up."

The burley man studied his face. It was hard to read because his eyes had this strange hue to them. He wasn't sure if he was wearing some strange contact lenses or if those were his actual eyes. If they were his then that was a bad sign. And judging by the way that card was glowing he had more than just an ace up his sleeve. As much as he hated to admit, he was out of his league. He didn't stand a chance against a freak so he grudgingly reached into his pocket and pulled out fifty dollars.

"Smart move," grinned Remy, "A good player always knows when to fold."

"Yeah whatever," he grunted as he grabbed his coat and stormed out.

"Aww, don't be a spoiled sport," he teased.

"Shut it freak."

Remy laughed and shook his head. Some people were just sore losers. Setting aside his cue, he made his way to the bar for a drink. He felt a few curious eyes on him, but he ignored them all. Enough people knew this place well enough to know that mutants came here. Anybody who had a problem with that could simply take their business elsewhere. It was also a popular hangout for thieves, thugs, and outlaws. The famous New Orleans Thieves Guild had a lot of friends in this area. It was the kind of place where Remy Lebeau felt right at home.

As a young, aspiring thief his reputation was on the rise. Once an orphan, he was trained in the art of thieving by Jean-Luc Lebeau, a major figure in the Thieve's Guild. He took him in when he was just a boy and taught him how to fight, steal, and survive in the criminal underworld. He also had the benefit of being a mutant. He could charge any inorganic material and make it explode. It came in real handy on the job. Plus, it impressed the ladies. And on a night like this with some fresh cash in his pocket and a winning streak to boot, he could use a little action.

Upon getting a drink, Remy started scoping out the bar. There weren't too many women at the moment, but that's because it was still early. Usually the girls didn't come in until after ten or so. But he noticed a few. There was a cute little blonde flirting with a guy near a juke box and a couple of girls who he gathered were sisters sharing a drink and some fries at a table. Maybe he could work his charm and get the sisters to double up with him. It had been a while since he enjoyed a three-way anyhow and tonight seemed as good a night as any.

He was about to get up and walk over when a new presence broke his conversation.

"Remy Lebeau, shooting pool on a Thursday night like always," said a female voice, "As regular as the setting sun."

Remy turned to see a tall, elegant African woman approaching the bar. She had long white hair, blue eyes, and mocha colored skin. She was wearing an exotic halter top with tiger strips and skin tight leather pants that really showed off her legs. It didn't take long for Remy to forget about the twins and set his sights on a new target.

But Ororo Munroe wasn't about to give into his charms. She was here on assignment and nothing was going to keep her from doing her job.

"Do I know you?" he asked in a cocky tone.

"I know you," she grinned, "My name is Storm. You're Remy Lebeau, member of the Thieve's Guild, adopted son of Jean-Luc Lebeau, and a halfway decent pool shark."

"Halfway?" said Remy with a cocked eyebrow.

"That's being generous. But I'm not here to discuss pool. I'm here to deliver a message."

"A message huh?" he said with increasing curiosity, "Who sent you? The Assassins Guild?"

"Do I look like an Assassin?" she scoffed, "No, I represent something much bigger than your petty little feud."

"Careful, cherè," warned Remy, "Don't be sayin' words dat'll earn you de wrath of some very unfriendly people."

"Don't try to scare me, Lebau. I know how to handle myself."

To prove her point, she kicked up a mini-tornado in the palm of her hands. She also made her eyes turn extra white, making it clear to Remy who and what she was and he definitely got the message. And if she wasn't mistaken, he looked intrigued. It wasn't so much the message she brought, but her herself. His reputation with the ladies showed. That made her job a lot easier.

"You're a mutant?" he said.

"I am. Just like you," she replied, "I speak on behalf of an organization that has a special place for mutants. The Hellfire Club."

"The Hellfire Club? Word is they went under."

"Don't believe everything you hear," said Ororo, "They're alive and well. In fact, they're thriving and looking to expand. And someone with your skills could be a real asset."

"You tryin' to flatter Remy now?" he said, flashing her a winning smile.

"I'm trying to get my point across," she replied in an annoyed tone, "You're a powerful mutant and a good thief, but that'll only get you so far fighting proxy wars in the Bayou. Now I'm not going to make you an offer on the spot. My associate doesn't work like that. I'm merely giving you an option."

Ororo then reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card that Xavier gave her and gave it to him. It didn't contain information that was very detailed, of course, but it would link him to a line of communication that would allow him to get in touch with the Hellfire Club. They didn't pass these things out regularly so this guy better take it seriously.

"Charles Xavier, huh?" said Remy as he read the card.

"That's his name. And let me tell you from personal experience, the man knows business. If you really want to take your trade to the next level, I'd give it some thought. Until then, have fun hustling pool for chump change."

Ororo chose to leave it on that note. She turned towards the door, not expecting to see this guy again. From the looks of it, he didn't exactly seem like Hellfire material. But she was just a messenger. What Charles saw in reaching out to people like Remy Lebeau was beyond her, but that was why she was not in the Inner Circle.

"Wait!" said Remy, stopping her before she left.

"What?" said Ororo in an exasperated tone.

The Cajun mutant shot her another smile. Only this wasn't his usual seductive gesture. This was something more.

"If Remy decides to ever take up dis 'option' as you call it…does dat mean I'll be seein' you again, Miss Storm?"

Ororo stared down the rugged Cajun for a moment. Then she smiled. The man was cocky, but he was also pretty attractive. And there was nothing wrong with being a little playful even if he didn't seem like her type.

"You never know," she said coyly, "Just hang onto that card. You never know when you may need it."

It wasn't a no. That was a good sign in Remy's book. He watched as the exotic woman made her leave and then turned back to the card. Most of the time he would have shrugged offers like this off. It wasn't like he hadn't been approached before to take up new jobs. But this one felt different. This may actually be worth looking into. But for now, he had other affairs to worry about. Maybe down the line he would give this Hellfire Club a chance.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor – Xavier's Office**

It had been a busy day for Charles Xavier. The business world never slept and there were always problems coming up here or there. The world was a big place and the Hellfire Club was a big organization. There was never a shortage of things to do, but today was especially momentous. An event that had been brewing for years was finally taking shape and it had grave implications for the Hellfire Club. But as always, he positioned his forces perfectly to take advantage of it.

On his live-feed video, he was chatting with one of his most skilled and well-paid associates, Raven Darkholme. Raven, or Mystique as she was better known, was a notorious mercenary with an illustrious career of backstabbing and deceit. She was cunning and ruthless, yet determined and spirited. For that reason, Xavier sought her out years ago and led her down a new path in the Hellfire Club. She had been skeptical at first, but over the years he convinced her of his ways. Since then, they had been working closely on numerous endeavors and Xavier always made sure she was well-compensated for her efforts. For a time he thought about bringing her into the Inner Circle, but she was more suited for field work.

"So everything's in place?" asked Xavier upon hearing her report.

"Ready and waiting," affirmed the shape shifter, "Magneto doesn't suspect a thing."

"Good. Make sure you keep it that way. Erik doesn't take kindly to betrayal."

"Relax, Charles. I can handle him," she said confidently, "And even if he does find out, you know me. There's nothing I can't handle."

"Don't get too confident, Raven. I know this man very well. He may be a hopelessly lost cause, but he's still dangerous. He'll stop at nothing to carry out his wishes."

"So I've learned," muttered Mystique, who had developed many headaches listening to that man rant about mutant superiority, "I still think it would be easier if you just let me kill him."

"That's not how I do things. You know that, Raven. And you are not to reveal yourself at any point, even after the mission is over. Let our pawns will take care of this."

"If you say so," sighed the shape shifter, "But I have to warn you these guys are pretty rough. They may be mindless thugs, but they're not afraid to fight dirty."

"Neither are my pawns," assured Xavier, "Trust me, they need this. You're my fail safe."

"When am I not?" she grinned, "And if this goes well, I may just take a second look at that offer you made me earlier this year."

Xavier smiled. He was hoping she would bring this up.

"Ah yes. You're…family."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," warned Raven, "I'll only consider it after I see the fruits of Hellfire training in action. Got it?"

"I understand completely," said Charles.

There was a noise over the line. It sounded like there was some activity going on close to wherever Mystique was making this transmission. That was a clear signal that this call had to end.

"Damn, I better go," said Mystique, "I'll keep the emergency frequency open just in case."

"Hopefully we won't need it," replied Xavier, "Good luck, Raven. I'll see you once the mission is complete. Over and out."

Xavier switched off his computer, leaving the shape shifter to do what she had to do. This was turning into an expensive endeavor. Mystique commanded some major fees for jobs like this, but it would be worth it if his pawns succeeded. Not only would that prove to Selene that he was right in beginning this program, it would help harden his recruits. They were already beginning to embrace the ways of the Hellfire Club. This would entrench them permanently in their hold.

In addition, it might provide him with another source of recruits. Mystique herself was a tough fighter. Hopefully, her kids shared that mentality. It may just prove to be good Hellfire Club material. In the meantime, he had other prospects to started on. There were reports from his contacts in the Russian mob that a mutant with great strength and invulnerability was making a name for himself. It might be worth checking in on.

* * *

**Selene's Chamber**

The air was thick with activity in the chamber of the Black Queen. Mystical energy simmered throughout the room, guided by the whim of a woman who wielded power on a level even the best mystics could only dream of. What she was about to do couldn't be done by just any sorceress. It took a refined touch, an iron will, and a heart of darkness. Selene had all of that and then some.

She was completely naked except for a thin black robe that covered part of her body. In front of her was a large drawing of a pentagram on a stone wall. Each side had special symbols etched in and filled with a special mixture of incense, herbs, and the blood of a few 'generous' donors. It was built to mimic a gateway, but this gate didn't lead to just anywhere. It was a portal into a realm of immense power and Selene had spent the vast majority of her life trying to tap it.

"Come to me! I call out to the darkness through the Gate of Orcus! Come to me! Grant me your presence!"

She continued chanting phrases in various languages. The outline of the symbol was soon glowing with great intensity, filling the whole area with intense white light. The power was so great it blew out many of the candles and knocked over her assorted relics and charms. Upon uttering the final phrases, the Black Queen stood fearlessly in front of the glowing symbol and opened her arms in a welcoming gesture.

"I can feel you…now show yourself!" she commanded.

Through the light, a figure emerged. Only this figure wasn't human. Selene's maddened expression intensified as she made out the new presence. The creature was tall and imposing, standing at over seven feet tall with dark gray skin. It was built like man on steroids, ripped with muscle and manly flesh. It had blood red eyes, long black hair, and two gray horns extending from its head. In addition, it was completely nude. It was just what she had been hoping for. A real, in the flesh demon was in her presence. It aroused her in a way few things could.

"_**Selene…"**_

"Take me," she said intently.

The demon grinned and summoned more darkness from the gate. Black tendrils shot out from behind the demon and shredded her robe, leaving the Black Queen completely nude. The demon then approached her and roughly fondled her body. She was now breathing intently. She craved the darkness and it carved her.

The tendrils then grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up off the floor so she was face-to-face with the demon. Then several tendrils slithered down her legs and forcefully pried them open. Then from the demon's lower regions, a cluster of muscle opened to reveal a large member. She was so excited. She grasped the heavily muscled neck of the demonic figure. The skin felt cold and rough, yet still burned with a distinctly hellish feel. Normal men never got her this worked up. Only demons, creatures of true darkness, could arouse her in such a way. And as any good sorceress knows, certain demons specialized in sex. They were among her favorite and helped fuel her insatiable appetite for pleasure while adding to her equally great hunger for power.

"Give it to me," she gasped.

"_**I'll do to you as I wish!"**_

Using it's demonic form, the creature embraced her and started fucking her mercilessly. It was painful, but she didn't care about pain. If anything, the pain added to the feeling and fueled her lust for pleasure. The demon's eyes flashed red, sending a surge of sensations through Selene's body that aroused her even more. The demon's growled with monstrous intent as it hungrily grasped her womanly flesh. The slithery tendrils slithered around her body. They were like elongated tongues tasting every inch of her flesh. The demon also showed off a slithery, serpent-like tongue it used to 'kiss' the Black Queen. Human females were always somewhat of a delicacy for demons and any chance at having one sent them into a frenzy.

The light from the gate started pulsing as Selene and the demon roared in ecstasy. She climaxed multiple times, taking a perverse pleasure out of such a morbid act of sexual depravity. Soon the demon was close to peaking as well. While sex demons didn't climax like regular humans, it was capable of experiencing a sexual release. It was mostly for the purpose of pleasure and if the woman was of an equally dark soul, she would feel the pleasure as well. The growling demon drooled over her, roaring mercilessly as the light from the gate consumed them. Finally it hit. Waves of pleasure the likes of which were only possible with the presence of true darkness surged through her body. Selene cried out with maddened euphoria. The demon's face contorted with pleasure as well, its eyes flashing bright red at the mortal sensations taken from this beautiful woman.

When it was all over, the tendrils set Selene back on the floor and the demon stepped back through the gate and into its proper realm. As nice as it was coming through and fucking a human woman, too much time in the real world was sickening. There were only so many interactions the two realms could have. It was all part of the balance that kept angels, demons, and humans in order. Selene often resented that order. If she had her way she wouldn't have to go through this shit to get a good demon fuck. But that was the current state of universe and there was nothing she could do about it…yet.

The Black Queen, covered in sweat and various fluids was left kneeled over in an effort to catch her breath. Her body was reeling from the pleasure, but she wasn't done yet. Through the gate, she called out to the forces beyond. She knew few would hear her out, but there were some on the other side who felt the same way as she did about those pesky rules about magic.

"Wait!" she yelled into the gate.

"_**I'm here, Selene."**_

"How much longer until my power evolves to the next level?" she asked intently, "I've been studying and training for decades! I've reached the peak of human mystical potential! When can I go further?"

"_**Patience, Selene…patience. There is still much for you to do if you are ever to attain the power you desire."**_

"But what more is there?!"

"_**You'll see. When the time is right, you'll have your chance. Until then, continue your rituals. The darkness will eventually lead you to your greatest desire."**_

The gate closed, leaving Selene to ponder those cryptic words. It was always disappointing no matter how many times she asked. She had lived many centuries and mastered powers that no human ever mastered before. And yet it still wasn't enough. She knew she was capable of more, but she couldn't take that next step just yet. She had to be patient. But being the immortal woman she was, she wasn't worried. It wasn't a matter of if she would gain ultimate power. It was only a matter of when. And heaven help all those who dare stood in her way.

* * *

**Up next: The pawns undergo their first test and Charles Xavier looks into other recruits.**

**AN: So what do you think so far? Please remember to review! They help make the story better. And for a more vivid description of Selene's experience with the demon, click on the link to the adultfanfiction site on my profile to read the uncut version. Thank you all for reading! Slickboy out.**


	6. Pawns and Puppets

**New Blood  
Chapter 6: Pawns and Puppets**

* * *

**Paris – 17 Years Ago**

Raven Darkholme stood at a true crossroad. Before her was an opportunity to change the course of her life. Everything seemed to be going in one direction. It wasn't a good direction, but so much of it seemed unstoppable. Less than a year ago she was the wife of a wealthy German man and now she was on the run, alone, and taking care of an infant child. Her world was falling apart. The father of her baby was not her husband. It was another mutant whose appearance was anything but human. That appearance got passed on and she knew the second he was born, the truth would be unveiled and her life would be over. So she tried to run from it all. She ran and she ran. And just when it looked like everything was coming apart, a man named Charles Xavier came in and saved her.

Now she was sitting in an opulent hotel suite as the Four Seasons, lying back on a bed while her savior sipped his Chardennè wine. She knew this day would come. Six months ago he rescued her and her baby from certain death. He helped move her baby into a secluded area in rural Germany and placed him under the care of her trusted friend Irene Adler. He also saved her from the vengeful grasp of her ex-husband's people. All this was welcomed and appreciated, but it would not come free. Now it was time to return the favor. Xavier just finished laying out the terms of her repayment. And it was too good for anybody to pass up.

"So…are we in agreement, Raven?" said Xavier.

"You're a tough negotiator, Charles. But I know a fair deal when I see it," replied Mystique, "Deal…you have yourself an agent."

"Excellent. You'll find that I am a good ally. I can be reasonable, but tough. And I assure you I'll have much greater influence in due time."

"What makes you so sure about that?" said the shape shifter skeptically.

Xavier set his glass aside, approached the bed where she was sitting, and smiled ominously.

"Let's just say I have plans. And should you prove to be loyal and trustworthy, I will include you in those plans. You and your son."

The man sure knew how to motivate. He wasn't the usual power hungry tyrant who demanded obedience just because he said so. He actually gave her some incentive to be loyal. That was rare in her circles. It hinted that maybe this man was different from the countless others she worked for in the past.

"I don't know whether to call you generous or shrewd," joked Mystique.

"I like to think I'm a little of both," said Charles.

"And what can I expect in terms of compensation for my dedication? Even in your debt, I don't come free."

"Oh I have plenty to offer…both me and the organization I represent. If you doubt me, allow me to give you a free sample…"

The look on his face shifted and he leaned over her more closely. She saw lust in his eyes. Even for a woman who had given birth six months ago, she had a good womanly frame. Being a shape shifter sure helped with that too. But she barley knew this man and he hardly looked like a stud. She was tempted to just push him off, but then he pulled a trick on her that made her reconsider.

"What are you…ohhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Her mind was suddenly consumed by an intense surge of pleasure. It was like an orgasm, but not one of the purely sexual kind. It was as if someone had just reached into her mind and stimulated the pleasure center of her brain. It was a strange, but invigorating feeling. She loved it immediately and it roused her lustful side from her previous uncertainties.

'_I'm not just the world's greatest telepath, Raven. I'm a telepath who happens to have an active imagination. And I've found there are numerous ways to evoke the potential of the mind.'_

His telepathic words echoed through her mind as she fell back on the bed, her every muscle ceding to this relaxing feeling that coursed through her body. Xavier then slipped out of his clothes and crawled on top of her, his penetrating eyes still staring her head on as he used his mind to stimulate the deepest recesses of her psyche. The powerful mental shields that usually protected her from telepaths had crumbled. Xavier caught her off guard and he wasn't going to let her regain her composure. He would ensure she wouldn't want to when he was through with her. The powerful sensations made her very aroused and had already shifted away her clothes, leaving her completely nude. She rarely had sex in her natural form. But she couldn't form another body if she wanted to. Her mind was too clouded with pleasure.

With her under his psychic spell he positioned himself over her body and began having sex with her. As he did he sent psychic pulses through her body. It intensified the pleasure and sent her into a world of ecstasy. He built up the feeling, pushing the shape shifter to the limits of her physical and sexual limits. Xavier was dominating, his expression seething with lust and contentment. The usually cold and calculating Mystique lost herself in the feeling. He purposefully buildt up the feeling to maximize the sensations. It grew and it grew. Mystique had enjoyed her share of lovers, but none of them were as creative as this when it came to making her feel good.

They rocked the bed with their deviant act. Xavier loved it when he could drive women crazy like this. It was a testament to his power and knowledge of its use. Every sensation was his to feed off of and enjoy. He savored it for as long as he could until neither he nor Mystique could hold out anymore. He kept a firm hold on her with his mind and when Xavier let her go, the feeling exploded inside her in a wave of ecstasy.

It was so intense. Never in a million years would she have believed a man so physically unimposing could be capable of delivering such amazing pleasures to her. And if this was just a taste of what he had to offer, she could only dream about what he was truly capable of down the line.

"Oh-oh fuck…oh fuck," panted Mystique as she lay limp on the bed, bathing in the afterglow.

"I trust I've made my point," said Xavier as he rolled off of her and gathered his clothes.

"I'll say. If you deliver the goods half as well as you fuck, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership."

Xavier grinned, always glad to get a little bonus when sealing a deal. And he had a good feeling about this one. This woman was legendary in mercenary circles and now she was on his side. He saw Mystique playing a significant role in his future plans. With his ambitions and list of allies growing, he was poised to take the Hellfire Club by storm. And once he was done, the organization would never be the same.

* * *

**Colorado Springs, NORAD – The Present**

The stage was set. Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants arrived on sight ready to make their move. It was past midnight so the surrounding areas were quiet. The sky was cloudy and there was no moon, offering perfect cover for their attack. Mystique was inside, manning her post as Magneto had instructed. She hadn't given them the signal yet. The time wasn't right yet. They would have a narrow window to make their move so they had to make it count. And until they got the signal, they remained on the perimeter of the base.

"How much longer?" groaned Toad, "This waiting is killing me!"

"It's been fifteen minutes, Toad," chided Pyro.

"Fifteen? Sure seems longer," groaned the amphibious mutant.

"Be patient, my boy. Times of great change are worth waiting for," said Magneto as he surveyed the base through binoculars.

"If you say so boss," said Avalanche, "When are we supposed to hear from the blue chick again?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to start busting heads!" said Blob, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"Her name is Mystique," said Magneto sternly, "And she'll contact us when the time is right."

It seemed simple enough, but some weren't convinced. Pietro had a bad feeling about that woman. He had a bad feeling about this whole operation. Wanda did as well. She hadn't said a word since they arrived. He wasn't sure if it was for the same reasons, but he was pretty sure she had the same reservations he did. And if she wouldn't speak up, he would.

"Father, are you sure we can trust this woman?' he inquired.

"For the last time, Quicksilver, yes!" said Magneto in an annoyed tone, "I am tired of you bringing this up all the time! I thought we laid it to rest."

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not convinced about her or the rest of this operation. It feels wrong."

"There's nothing wrong about taking what is rightfully ours," said Magneto, "Mutants must be free. Humans must learn to respect us."

"That wasn't what I was talking about," said Pietro in an annoyed tone.

"Give it rest, brother," said Wanda.

"But…"

"Listen to your sister, son," said Magneto, "All you need to think about now is doing your part."

Pietro was about to say more, but Wanda silenced him with a hand to the shoulder. It was no use trying to dissuade Magneto. He was beyond being reached at this point. Wanda stopped trying long ago. A lifetime of tragedy, loss, and hardship had hardened him. It made him a strong leader. There was no man better equipped to lead mutants to a better life. But there were times she feared he was going about this all wrong. Everything about this plan felt wrong. But there was no turning back now. This man was their father and they were going to follow him despite their reservations.

"I have a bad feeling about this," the speedster confided.

"So do I," said Wanda, "He's still our father though. We can't turn back now."

"I know. But it would be a whole lot easier if I at least believed in this plan of his. It feels…"

"I know," said Wanda, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder, "But what else is there for us? Can you think of any other option for us after everything we've been through?"

"I sincerely wish I could, Wanda. But at this point I don't think it matters."

The Maximoff twins fell silent and turned their attention back to their father. The final moment was at hand and whether they liked it or not they were going to see it through. It wasn't like they had a choice.

Inside the elaborate mountain base, Mystique was preparing to make her move as well. For the past few months she had been working under the guise of a female officer who had a high security clearance that gave her access to NORAD's security systems. In order to make sure her clearance checked out she used the Hellfire Club's connections to find a real one and kill her just as she was being transferred. It was a harsh tactic, but necessary if she was to do her job.

At the moment she was working at a station in the main room that oversaw a large map with America's nuclear arsenal from every silo to nuclear submarine. It was all neatly laid out and organized. And if given the order it could wipe out a good chunk of the human race. Tonight may put it to the test, but not if she had anything to do about it. She was close to creating the window Magneto had asked for. She already installed a program that would cause surveillance and alarm systems to go out. It would also cut the power briefly.

But that wasn't all she had in store. Magneto had no idea the kind of forces he was up against. And after tonight, he would think twice about pulling a stunt like this again.

"Is everything okay, Lieutenant?" asked one of the officers.

"Everything's fine," said the shape shifter with a deceptive grin, "Looks like it's going to be another quiet night."

* * *

**Hellfire XR-77**

While Magneto and his Brotherhood were preparing for their attack, the Hellfire Pawns were positioning themselves for a strike of their own. The Black King and Queen had equipped them well for the mission. They were being flown to the scene in one of the most advanced aircrafts in existence, the XR-77. It wasn't supposed to exist, but the Inner Circle had their connections. It could fly anywhere in the world in under an hour and it was stealthy, even to someone like Magneto. It also contained an assortment of advanced equipment that would allow them to coordinate their efforts and keep in touch with Xavier, who was back in Manhattan monitoring everything from his central hub.

In addition to the plane, Scott, Jean, and Warren were each given a few weapons to help them in their task. Scott was given a special visor made by Beast and Sinister that could amplify his optic blasts and make them as lethal or non-lethal as he saw fit. For Jean, her mind would be her main weapon. But just in case, she was given an adamantium knife and some ingredients for some spells courtesy of Selene. For Warren, he was given two advanced weapons. His main weapon was a miniature rail gun that fired devastating grenades and lightning-like strikes. It was also made out of unique composites so Magneto couldn't control it with his powers. His second were special gloves that delivered a similar shock, but at closer range. They trained briefly with this equipment in the simulator, but it was hardly enough time to master it all.

They were also wearing different uniforms than they did back at the manor. Scott and Warren wore all black body suits with Hellfire emblems on their chest and Jean wore something similar, only hers had a cut off around her waist that showed off her core and was slightly reddish in color. Overall, they were fancier than the uniforms worn by the guards, but still a far cry from the elaborate dress of the Inner Circle. As nice as they were, it was hardly functional in combat scenarios like this.

Supporting them in the jet was Hank and Emma. Hank, being a technology whiz and aide to Sinister, was tasked with flying the jet and keeping it mobile so they could make a quick exit. Emma, who was in her usual Hellfire uniform, was there primarily for telepathic support. Her job was to give real-time updates as she sensed them in the minds of the Brotherhood and the guards at NORAD. They were also told they would have support from within and outside, but they weren't given the details. They were just told they would know it when they saw it.

"How much further, Mr. McCoy sir?" asked Scott as he readied his visor.

"Just five more minutes and we should be over the target. And please, call me Hank," said the beastlike man, "If we're going to be working together we might as well be on a first-name basis."

"Fine by me," shrugged Warren, "But why did Sinister send you instead of coming himself?"

"That's not for me to say," said Hank, "Just know my associate had other matters to attend to tonight."

"Matters more important than stopping a bunch of renegade mutants from launching a nuclear strike?" said Jean skeptically.

"Importance is but a relative meaning. What's important to Xavier and Selene isn't always what's important to me and Sinister. And I serve Sinister."

Scott, Jean, and Warren shook their heads. Hank was nice and all, intelligent and well-mannered, but his loyalty to Sinister was somewhat contentious. They understood the whole science connection, but that was about it. Sinister was a creepy loner by himself and if this guy was working with him, that couldn't bode well for his influences.

But they shook those concerns off for the time being and focused on the mission at hand. Emma had been in a meditative state, keeping track of all the nearby minds including the Brotherhood and their hidden allies. She couldn't track Magneto due to that helmet he wore, but if everything went according to plan she wouldn't have to.

'_This is, Emma. Mystique…Storm…check in.'_

'_This is Storm hearing you loud and clear, Emma. I'm in position and the clouds are giving me cover.'_

'_Mystique here, everything is set. I'm just about to signal Magneto. The fool still doesn't suspect a thing.'_

'_Be sure to keep it that way. And once I give the word, spring the trap!'_

'_I know what to do, Frost! No need to get bossy. You're not Charles.'_

Emma held back a sneer, but left it at that. The pawns didn't know about Storm and Mystique, but they knew about their involvement. Xavier and Selene wanted to wait and see if they were worthy before they met more of their allies and this was the perfect opportunity for them.

"I just got confirmation from our inside friends," said Emma, "We're all set."

"Good. By any chance are we going to meet them?" asked Jean.

"Probably not, but trust me. You'll get a chance after this is over."

"I'm sure they're charming," said Warren sarcastically as he readied his weapon, "So are we doing this or not?"

"Easy Warren," said Scott, "We have to wait for the right moment. We'll make our move when the time is right."

He remained calm, but Warren was anxious to get out there and fight these thugs. Rescuing cats from trees and damsels in distress as Avenging Angel were nothing compared to this. He was actually going to stop some madman from literally blowing up civilization. That resonated strongly with him. It resonated strongly with all of them. This was part of the reason they joined the Hellfire Club. If they were to shape the course of history, they had to stop those who would disrupt it. And in true Hellfire form, they would show no mercy.

Back with the Brotherhood, the time was almost upon them. Mystique should be giving them the signal at any moment. Toad, Pyro, Blob, Avalanche, Quicksilver, and the Scarlet Witch all stood behind Magneto, who stood tall as he gazed menacingly at the base before him. He could feel it in the depths of his being. This was his destiny. He was the one who would lead mutant-kind to overthrow humanity. He was the one to lead the new mutant order. And it began tonight.

He watched the base intently. The lights were still on. The guards were still making their rounds. Nothing looked out of place. Then he saw it. The lights flickered, causing the guards to look around in confusion. Then they went completely out, plunging the base into darkness. Then atop the fences, the yellow alarms started blaring.

"The hell?" said one of the guards.

"It's a yellow alert!" said his partner, "Something's wrong inside the base!"

Acting according to protocol, the soldiers abandoned their posts on the perimeter and scrambled towards the front entrance. If something was attacking the base from the inside, it was their job to find the source and neutralize it. What they didn't know was that they were leaving themselves wide open for attack from the outside.

"That's the signal," announced Magneto, "Brotherhood, attack!"

"Finally some action!" grinned Blob.

"Here we come, humans! Ha-ha-ha!" exclaimed Pyro as he lit up his torches.

Magneto took to the air, manipulating the magnetic fields around him and leading the way for his Brotherhood. He started the attack by clearing a path, ripping the large metal gates to shreds and warping them into a pile of scrap metal. Then his Brotherhood took charge, charging head first into the base and bowling over anything that stood in their way. There were several checkpoints, none of which were manned. But they destroyed them anyways. Blob ran one over, Pyro set one ablaze, and Avalanche shook one to the ground even after Toad leapt on top of it.

"Hey, watch it!" he yelled.

"If you can't keep up, go home!" said Avalanche sternly, "I'm just getting warmed up!"

They soon caught up to the guards, who were now in complete disarray. Not only were the lights out and the alarms blaring, but their communicators weren't working so they couldn't radio for backup or find out what was going on. By the time they saw Magneto and his team, it was too late.

"Who the hell are those guys?" asked one.

"I don't know, but they picked the wrong place to go trick-or-treating!" said the lieutenant in charge of perimeter security, "Company fall back! We've got intruders!"

"What about the attack inside? I still can't reach the general on the CBs!"

"Fight the battles in front of you, soldier! Now fall back! We need to regroup fast!"

But just as the military officers and their men tried to reform their unit, a silvery blur streaked past them at blinding speeds, creating a wind sheer that knocked them off their feet.

"Not fast enough!" taunted Quicksilver.

A few men tried to shoot the super-fast mutant, but he was gone before the bullets even left their guns. They only got off a couple of shots before their weapons were magically ripped from their hands and shattered like glass by a glowing hex bolts. The Scarlet Witch was making her presence known now as well and her job was neutralizing weapons. So far, these humans weren't putting up much of a fight.

"Oh hell…" groaned one of them.

"You don't know the half of it, G.I. Joe!" grinned Toad as he swooped in and drop kicked the two men.

More soldiers began firing wildly into the night. The darkness and disorganization made aiming all but impossible. Pyro and Avalanche further spread them out. Avalanche caused tremors large enough to split the ground, trapping a few men in the crevices and forcing teams to split up. Others were forced to hit the deck when Pyro formed large fireballs from the flames in his torches and sent them flying towards the defenseless men. Those unlucky enough to be near vehicles or munitions crates had to move fast because the second the flames it, a deafening explosion followed.

"Ha-ha-ha-haaaaa!" exclaimed the pyromanic mutant, "Like fish in a barrel!"

"Fall back! Fall back!" ordered the lieutenant.

"That's right, run! Run all you want! You can't stop the Brotherhood!" taunted Blob as he bowled over guards with bullets bouncing off him.

The bewildered soldiers had no choice. They ran for cover in the mountain-based complex. But it wasn't lost on them that they were only leading these freaks towards a nuclear arsenal capable of creating a worldwide holocaust. It was their job to defend this facility and they were terribly overmatched, but they wouldn't give up just yet.

"Pathetic," scoffed Magneto as he floated towards the base entrance.

It was all going just as he hoped. The outer defenses were falling back and the mountain complex was dark and powerless. That meant the nukes in the silos were his for the taking. Once he launched them into the air and guided them to their targets, there would be no stopping them. He flew in closer to the entrance where the soldiers were regrouping. Many who had lost their weapons were re-arming themselves with new gear. They should have kept running, but they chose death instead.

Magnetos approach caused even more chaos among the soldiers. Half of their security force was being held up by the rest of those costumed freaks. They would need a lot more than the several dozen men they had to guard the huge tunnel entrance. From the looks of it, that's where this man wanted to go and they weren't going to let him. Hopefully these new guns that just came in would help tip the balance.

"Everybody grab a gun! I don't care if you've never shot one before, just take it and shoot the guy with the cape!" yelled the lieutenant.

Magneto scoffed as the men positioned themselves behind crates and vehicles and took aim at him. This was becoming a joke.

"Fools," he taunted, "Don't you know there's no stopping the master of magnetism?"

He unleashed a magnetic pulse to strip them of their weapons. But to his shock, nothing happened. Their guns didn't budge. The jeeps and metal tools did, but not the guns. It caused the men to hesitate briefly, but not enough to stop them from firing.

"What?!" exclaimed Magneto.

"FIRE!"

Shots rang out, jolting the master of magnetism out of his false state of security. He instinctively flew higher and to the right. Two bullets tore through his cape, one grazed his ankle and another hit him right in the shoulder. He let out a pained yell. He put up a powerful magnetic shield, but for some reason it didn't protect him. And when he grasped his shoulder and felt the bullet, he found out why.

"Plastic…" he said in a bewilderment.

"Father?!" exclaimed Wanda, "Is everything okay?"

Magneto looked back to see the soldiers regrouping. When they saw that their weapons could have an effect, they were emboldened and rightfully so. It had been a long time since he had been hurt like that. This was definitely unexpected. What were the chances of this base having specially crafted guns and bullets that just happened to be immune to the forces of magnetism? Something didn't add up.

"No…something's wrong," he dreaded, "Something is very wrong!"

* * *

**Inside the Base**

While the battle was raging outside, the commanders and officers inside were scrambling to find out what happened. One minute everything was fine. The next minute they had a blackout and a code yellow alert. All communication had been cut and perimeter defenses, all of which ran on power, was offline. The nukes were still silent, but since they ran on an independent power source they could still be launched. It was a race to get everything back up and running again. For all they knew, they were already under nuclear attack.

"Colonel, get those emergency lights on! Major, get those short-wave radios working! Captain, get to the silos! Make sure those nukes are ready to go, but don't launch without direct orders from the President! And would someone please tell me what the hell happened to our system?!"

The commotion was deafening as everybody scrambled for answers. The only one not worried was Mystique, who slipped away into an office where she could avoid the commotion and keep an eye on things. So far everything was working perfectly. No doubt Magneto and his boys were having a ball outside. Hopefully someone would have shot him by now. But just in case the second phase of the plan was about to go into effect. And this was the part Magneto didn't know about.

It would all follow the program she used to shut down the system. She told Magneto it would take them at least half an hour to get it back up and if she had done what he asked her to do, that would have happened. But she only did part of the job. The program had a special built in clock that would bring everything back online in just a few minutes.

"Here it comes…" said the shape shifter as she gazed intently at her wrist watch, "Ten seconds. 5…4…3…2…1…so long, Erik. It was nice knowing you…not!"

Just as she planned, the lights and systems flickered back online. The bewildered officers outside looked around in shock, not knowing if someone had fixed the problem or if it had just been a fluke. But it quickly wore off. The first priority was to make sure a nuclear weapon hadn't gone off. The large map in the center of the main area didn't show any signs of a strike so they could breathe a sigh of relief there. But the system quickly registered the attack outside.

"Son-of-a…what is with this thing?" groaned the general.

"Sir! We've got a breach outside! Some mutant nutjobs are attacking!" announced one of the corporals.

"This night just keeps getting weirder and weirder," he said, "Well get our defense system back up and get the word out to every surrounding base in the state! I want whoever's behind this taken down!"

From the office, Mystique grinned. Looks like the military was going to do their part. Now it was time for the pawns to do theirs. Taking out her communicator, she hit a button on the side to send the signal. Then she made a quick dash for the rear exit.

'_It's all on you, newbies. Let's see what you're made up. You might prove to be a worthwhile influence for my kids.'_

* * *

**Outside the Base**

The tide was turning for the Brotherhood. Moments ago they had every human on this base shaking in their boots. Then their leader took an unexpected hit and they were forced on the defensive. Pietro had to dash over and run his father out of firing range from the soldiers while Wanda and Avalanche covered him. It forced them to refocus their efforts, allowing the guards they had been hounding to regroup with their friends and rearm themselves with new gear. And now that the element of surprise was gone, they were fighting back in full force.

"Keep shooting! Don't let them get away!" yelled the lieutenant.

Bullets whizzed by as Pietro helped his father limp behind a pile of rubble that had once been a check point. Blob joined them to provide cover, using his body as a barricade. Magneto was dazed, but still determined to fight. The plan wasn't going as smoothly as he hoped.

"You okay, boss?! Their starting to get a little pesky!" yelled Blob over the gunfire.

"I'm fine," panted Magneto, "Turns out they were more ready for us than we expected."

"I thought this was the kind of thing that Mystique woman was supposed to warn us about!" exclaimed the speedster.

"This is not the time to argue over such matters, Pietro!" yelled the master of magnetism angrily, "We will still complete our mission! Even if it means my life, I will see to it that the human race is humbled at our feet!"

The old holocaust survivor was determined, but their mission wasn't getting any easier. At that very moment, the lights came back on in the base. It was a full 57 minutes ahead of schedule. Along with the power came the defenses. NORAD was one of the most secure bases in the world. It had a full assortment of mechanized machine-gun turrets and laser fields to protect the inside and they were now fully operational. Many were underground and rose up along the area where the Brotherhood had the guards pinned down. Now Magneto was really angry. Either Mystique had done a lousy job or she betrayed them. Knowing her, it was probably betrayal.

"Ah hell," groaned Pyro.

"That can't be good," said Toad, now actually feeling scared at the sight of so many guns and armed men.

"Retreat!" yelled Avalanche.

"No!" exclaimed Magneto.

The master of magnetism watched as his Brotherhood ran for their lives, taking cover as a hail of laser and bullets filled the area. The guards advanced, taking positions behind the defenses and fortifying themselves against another attack. Toad, Blob, Pyro, and Avalanche just tried to find cover. Wanda helped by deflecting some of the bullets, but a few from the turrets found their way through and one hit Avalanche right in gut.

"AHHHHHH!" he howled in pain.

"Avalanche!" yelled Toad.

The nimble mutant tried to come to his teammate's aid, but it was hard under so much fire. He managed to pull him back a little further, but the damage was pretty severe. He could always see blood gushing from his torso. None of them expected to have to take any wounds. Magneto was supposed to have disarmed everybody at this point. But with non-magnetic weapons, fully powered defenses, and poor visibility nothing was going to plan.

"Oh man, blood!" groaned Toad as he looked at Avalanche's wound.

"Easy, buddy, I'll cover you!" said Blob as he got in front of the gunfire.

"Even you're not big enough to shield us," said Pietro, "We have to get out of here!"

"No! We will NOT be defeated by a lower species!" exclaimed Magneto, "We're going to regroup!"

"But…" began Toad, growing concerned about Avalanche's wounds.

"No buts! Wanda, start disabling the defenses! Pyro, take care of the guards!"

"Consider it done, boss!" grinned Pyro.

He and Wanda moved up towards Blob, keeping close to him in order to avoid the lasers and bullets. The oversized mutant then began advancing, shielding his face with his massive arms as bullets whizzed by him. Wanda kept diverting other projectiles that found their way through. It was hard to do that and focus on attacking the defenses. She did manage to hit a few, but there were so many and she would never be able to break through without a little help. That's where Pyro came in. He prepared a ball of fire that he hoped would cook every soldier where they stood.

"Step back, sheila! Let ol' Johnny help you out!" he said confidently.

But just as he was about to unleashed a fiery fury, the skies above erupted with thunder. It broke his concentration briefly. He tried to shake it off and refocus, but then a torrent of rain started falling. It came out of nowhere as if it had been timed and targeted against him. Whatever the reason, it put out his flames and rendered him powerless.

What neither of them knew was Storm had been watching them trying to regroup from above. That was her cue to carry out her next task, further demoralizing the Brotherhood. This was almost becoming comical. These guys had spunk, but clearly had no clue as to what they were up aginst.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me!" exclaimed the Australian mutant.

"This night just keeps going from bad to worse," said Blob, "What are the odds, huh?"

"Way too great," said Wanda suspiciously as she looked up at the sky, "Something is very wrong here."

Suddenly the gunfire lessened and the defenses went silent. And from above, three figures floated down before the bewildered mutant radicals.

"Wanda Maximoff, you've got a talent for understatement," announced Scott in a commanding tone.

"Who the hell are you?!" exclaimed Blob.

"We're the ones who are going to be taking you down," said Jean in a threatening tone, "You can either surrender now or do this the hard way. But I have to warn you…we'll show you no mercy."

The three Brotherhood mutants scoffed. These guys not only had the nerve to fight on the side of humans, but make threats as well? Not much had gone right so far, but this was one instance they weren't going to let get out of hand.

"You talk tough, girl. Bet you can't back it up!" taunted Blob.

"Bring it on, fat boy!" grinned Jean.

But Wanda wasn't so eager to fight. Whoever these figures were, they knew them. The boy called her by name. That confirmed to her that their misfortune tonight wasn't a coincidence.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, "You're mutants, aren't you?"

"You think these wings are just for show?" scoffed Warren.

"Then you should be on our side! We're trying to…"

"We know what you and your Brotherhood are trying to do," said Scott, "And we won't let that happen."

Before the Scarlet Witch could say anything else, Scott concentrated his optic blasts into a sharp, non-lethal burst and hit Wanda head on. It sent her flying and knocked her out. It seemed wrong to kill her because she tried to be reasonable. Maybe when this was over they could have a little chat with her because chances were the others weren't going to be so abiding.

Scott, Jean, and Warren's arrival didn't go unnoticed by Magneto. He, Pietro, Toad, and the wounded Avalanche were still taking cover behind the rubble of a check point. Watching Scott blast Wanda away was enough to get Magneto and Quicksilver out from their cover. Fighting their team was one thing, but when part of their family was hurt that rekindled their resolve.

"You asshole!" yelled Pietro, "Nobody does that to my sister!"

The speedster sprang into action and charged towards the three mutants. But they were ready for him.

"Jean" yelled Scott.

"I'm on it!" she told him.

The young psychic concentrated her telekinesis and unleashed a wave of force wide enough so that even Quicksilver couldn't avoid it. It tripped him up and sent him tumbling back. It didn't knock him out, but it did show them they meant business. Magneto, who was still stinging from the bullet that grazed his side, rose up in anger. These fools were messing with destiny. Whoever they were, they were on the wrong side of this conflict.

"That was a most unwise move!" he bellowed, "I don't know who you people are or how you found out about my plan, but I will not let you stand in our way! This is evolution! This is the destiny of the mutant race! I will see to it that civilization is…"

But Warren didn't let him finish.

"Oh shut up!" he yelled, "Your destiny is six feet under, bucket-head! I'll see to that!"

The winged mutant flew swiftly, attacking the master of magnetism head on. The old man was surprised as Warren tackled him angel style, forcing him up into the air and away from nearby metal debris so he had the advantage. Magneto could only hold on at first, watching as he was forced into the air with torrential rain still pounding around them. The young man had a good grip on him, but not enough to restrain him.

"Errrrrrrrrr! You're testing my patience, boy!" yelled Magneto.

With a burst of renewed strength, he broke Warren's grip on him. His powers took over, keeping him level in the air while Warren regained his balance in the air. Xavier told him that this man was one of the most dangerous mutants in the world. He could control magnetism and all he could do was fly. It didn't seem like a fair fight, but that wasn't going to stop him. Xavier wanted him to prove himself. This was how he was going to do it.

"Why do you aid the humans, boy?" shot the old man angrily, "Don't you know they'll lock you in a cage and take away everything you've ever cared about?!"

"Don't bother with the propaganda, Magneto. It won't work on me," said Warren strongly, "You think you know humanity? You think you know how the world works? Well let me break it to you gently old man…you don't know dick."

Warren swooped in for another attack, forcing Magneto on the defensive. His words didn't even phase him. His conflict was miniscule compared to the big picture made up by the Hellfire Club. Magneto didn't know it, but Warren was going to educate him a little.

Down on the ground Blob, Toad, a powerless Pyro, and an injured Avalanche were taking on Scott and Jean. The odds should have been in their favor because they outnumbered them, but in their current state they were anything but well-positioned. Jean went straight for Blob, using her telekinesis to fling heavy debris at the oversized mutant while staying high in the air so he couldn't get a shot in. Meanwhile Toad was nimbly avoiding Scott's optic blasts. He tried firing blobs of his toad-like goo at him, but he could barely get a shot off in these conditions.

"Whoa! Yikes! Wow-shit!" stammered Toad as he avoided the blasts, "This-whoa-sucks ass!"

"You have no idea," said Scott sternly.

Blob wasn't having much luck either. He kept having to fight off debris as Jean flung it at her. He tried to catch some of it and fling it back, but the mud had covered his face and was screwing up his vision. Plus, she was hard to see in the rain and constantly moving. It was seriously pissing him off and the more he got hit, the more angry he grew.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrr hold still!" he yelled as he tried to fling a couple of cinderblocks at Jean.

"Boy, your aim sucks," taunted Jean, "You guys really aren't that bright, are you?"

"I'll show you!"

Blob was through playing games. He grabbed the biggest, heaviest chunk of debris he could, which was the main remnants of the security booth. And with great strength, he lifted it over his head and flung it full force at into the air. This time Jean had to move fast to avoid it. It narrowly missed and threw her off in mid-air. She would have tumbled to the ground if she hadn't trained so hard for stuff like this. Turns out this guy had some fight left in him after all. He wasn't going to be stopped even as his comrades were retreating. That made taking him down all the more imperative.

"That was close," she mused, "I better take this guy out."

Then she heard Emma's voice in her mind. Her job was just to use her psychic talents to keep the guards from interfering. But she was also to provide backup if necessary. And this may be one of those instances.

'_Easier said than done, Jean. You can't beat him by flinging mud at him all day.'_

'_Then I'll go for his mind. I'll give him a full-blown mind attack.'_

'_You sure you're ready for that? You might want to leave it to a more experienced telepath.'_

'_Relax, Emma. I can do it. Just keep the guards occupied. Let me prove myself.'_

She shut Emma out. She had a feeling she would get a mouthful from her afterwards, but she could care less. Emma didn't have a lot of faith in her skills, but she was determined to prove her wrong. Xavier and Selene trusted her and her friends to prove themselves and she wasn't going to let them down.

She swooped in closer, narrowly avoiding a swipe from the oversized mutant. He was angry and irrational, making his mind vulnerable to attack. While Xavier had focused on her telekinesis more than her telepathy throughout her training, she knew she had the potential to do something like this. And seeing as how this was a trial-by-fire mission, she was going to put her mind to the test. She just needed to get Blob in the right position.

"Get back here, bitch!" he yelled.

"That's some mouth you've got, Blob. I think it's time we silence it…permanently!"

Jean used her telekinesis to fling a glob of mud right in his face. It hit him head on, forcing him to wipe it from his eyes. This gave her a narrow window. She flew in fast, coming up behind the oversized mutant and grasping his temples. Then she closed her eyes and focused all her psychic energy into an all out mental assault. She wasn't going to hold back. This guys mind was going to face the full force of her power.

"Take…this!" she yelled in a determined tone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was like someone stuck a hot knife right into his brain. Blob, the immovable man who could withstand the force of a freight train without budging, was hit harder than he had ever been hit before in his life. His large limbs went stiff. Every nerve, muscle, and tendon flared wildly. It hurt like hell. It was like every cell was on fire. Soon he lost all sense of being. His memory, personality, reflexes, and overall mental structure was shattered with relentless fury. His face contorted in a mix of pain and discomfort. His pained screams echoed over the thunder and rain, but Jean wouldn't let up. She kept digging and digging, hitting every part of his mind she could. She went so deep that blood started trickling from his ears and nose. His brain was literally blowing itself up.

Finally, he gave out. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body went limp. And in an unceremonious whimper, the once mighty mutant fell to the wet ground with a hard thud. Jean was still short of breath, her mind reeling from so much exertion. She had to grasp her temples for a moment, not just from the pain but from the knowledge she had just killed a man with her mind. This raging brute may still have a beating heart, but his brain was gone and so was his mind. She killed him without mercy, just as Xavier and Selene said she may have to. It was a strange feeling, one that took her a moment to digest. But it was what the Hellfire Club was about.

"Holy shit…" gasped Pyro in disbelief, "She just…she fucking killed Blob!"

"We're…screwed," choked Avalanche as he coughed up more blood.

It wasn't looking good. Pyro ran for cover while Jean recovered from so much mental exertion. As long as the rain was falling, his powers were useless. He scanned the area for an escape, but the soldiers were re-fortifying the base. They must have been ordered to cut off all escape routes. Why they weren't coming after them was strange, but then again everything about this was strange.

Meanwhile, Toad was still trying to avoid Scott's blasts. But he was running out of things to leap on top of. Scott was blowing away anything he got behind. The special visor he wore allowed him to concentrate, amplify, and control the power of his bursts so that nothing would get in his way. He could never have been this precise with just his powers alone. It was exhilarating. He never got a rush like this before. That rush made him all the more determined. Toad could never hope to match him. He just ran for his life.

"Oh man! Oh shit! Oh shit!" panted Toad as he narrowly avoided another blast.

He tried leaping behind another pile, but this time it wasn't thick enough to protect him. The blast blew right through, sending him tumbling into a ditch. When he landed, some of the debris landed with him and one heavy chunk of concrete pinned him right on his leg. Now he was trapped.

"Damn it! My leg!" he grunted as he tried to push the chunk off.

Scott saw his chance. He had to end this. Toad wasn't the strongest adversary, but he chose to follow Magneto. He would have to accept the consequences. Leaping into the ditch he walked up to the downed mutant with his visor glowing bright red. He had just adjusted the setting so it would deliver a single, lethal blow.

"Uh…a little help?" said Toad meekly, "I surrender okay? I'll go quietly."

But Scott would have none of it.

"Do I look like a soldier? Or a cop? Or anyone else you can thumb your nose at?" said Scott in a stern tone.

"But…come on, man! Give a fellow mutant a break! Have mercy!"

"Sorry, Toad. Where I come from…we show no mercy."

Then in an unceremonious gesture, Scott fired the lethal shot that hit Toad right in the chest. It was concentrated and forceful so it killed him instantly. He didn't even have time to scream. There was only a sharp gasp and then his face tensed. Afterwards everything went limp.

For a moment Scott gazed at the body of the former mutant thug. Like Jean, killing was an unfamiliar act. But the Hellfire Club trained him to expect these situations. They also trained him to carry them out without hesitation. He did as they asked, but it still took a moment to process. He killed someone, a misguided mutant, and that was that. There was no going back. And for all the thoughts that coursed through his mind, he was okay with it.

At this point, Pyro was feeling very vulnerable. Not only were these guys tough, they were willing to kill. This was not what he signed up for. He joined for a shot at getting back at the humans who wronged him and a place in Magneto's new order. But that order was looking increasingly threatened.

"I gotta get outta here," mused Pyro.

Suddenly, there was a hard thud right in front of him. The battered body of Magneto had just plummeted to the ground after taking a heavy blow from Warren. They had been exchanging punches and choke holds, but Warren had youth on his side and was able to wear him down. And with no metal on him Magneto couldn't use his powers to stop him. Add to that his hand-to-hand training at the Hellfire Club and the old man didn't stand a chance.

"Ugh…" groaned the master of magnetism.

"Had enough?" taunted Warren as he landed beside him.

It was at this point Pyro had seen enough. He would rather take his chances in the custody of the soldiers than stick around with these guys.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" he said, shooting up and making a break for it.

"Wait…" gasped Avalanche, who was still mortally wounded.

But Pyro didn't show any compassion for his teammate. He knew the risks when he joined up. If Magneto lost it was every man for himself. It pretty much summed up Brotherhood loyalty. To the loyal pawns of the Hellfire Club, it was pretty pathetic.

"We've got a runner!" said Jean.

"I got him," said Warren.

Taking out his mini rail gun from a holster in his hip, the winged mutant took aim at the fleeting pyromaniac and fired a lethal shot. The gun sparked, initiating a high impulse of electricity that sent the small grenade round flying towards him at great speeds. It hit head on, impacting the Australian mutant right in the back. The high speed shattered his spine, killing him instantly. And when the grenade exploded, it burned and scorched his body into an unrecognizable charred corpse. It was a pretty grotesque, but somewhat appropriate way for a mutant named Pyro to die. But unlike Scott and Jean, Warren showed less conflict in ending someone's life. Being touched by darkness with Selene did a way with that.

"So much for firepower," said Warren as he turned the weapon on Magneto, "You're finished, Magneto. That's the last of your team."

Magneto was still reeling, but upon seeing what happened to Pyro he was actually starting to worry.

"Who…who are you people?!" he grimaced.

"Nobody you need to know," answered Scott, "We're just doing our part. You're stunt here is upsetting the natural order and the people we represent don't like it."

"And trust me, these are NOT people you want to cross," added Jean.

These punks talked tough for kids in their late teens. But even the master of magnetism had to admit they were strong. They would have made a much better Brotherhood than the recruits he ended up with. But there was no time for hindsight. He didn't care who they represented. He wasn't about to give up on his destiny.

"You misguided fools," he said as he struggled on the ground, "You will not stop me!"

The metal guard rail from the security booth suddenly rose up and sped towards the three Hellfire pawns. They instinctively avoided it, but it gave Magneto a enough time to get up and take to the air. Scott tried to shoot him down, but he was moving too fast and the rain limited his range. But he wasn't getting away from them this easy.

"Sneaky old prick, isn't he?" commented Jean as Scott helped her up.

"No kidding. And he's heading for the silos. Warren…" said Scott, turning to the winged mutant.

"I'm on it!"

Warren took the sky in pursuit of Magneto while Scott and Jean gathered themselves. There was still one Brotherhood member left they hadn't fought, but Avalanche was in no condition to fight or even run away. He was still clinging to the rubble, clutching his gut as blood gushed out. He was already pale. There was no way he had the strength to use his powers, let alone cause a tremor. He was officially done for.

"Damn…you," he cursed as he gazed up at Scott and Jean.

"Speak for yourself," said Jean.

"We have a saying where we come from, Avalanche….you work for the devil, you better be ready to die for him," said Scott, "You brought this on yourself. This is the result."

"Hnn…"

He didn't get out anymore words. He passed out in a pool of blood, slipping into the darkness Magneto had led him to. Scott and Jean weren't going to save him. This was what happened when people rose up against the natural order. All they could do was watch as he passed away before their eyes. It was a lot to take in, but after the killing they had already participated in they were becoming hardened to it.

With Avalanche dead, it was all on Warren now. Magneto didn't have to carry out the bulk of his plan. He originally hoped to get into the base, hijack the system, and launch every nuke in the country's arsenal. But that was no longer an option. Instead he would settle for launching one missile and nuking a few cities with the warheads inside. That should still be enough to trigger a war that would lead to humanity's downfall. He was still hurting, but not enough for him to be stopped.

But Warren was hot on his trail. He had activated the power gloves Sinister gave him. he just needed one blow and he should be able to knock him out. He didn't use them earlier because of the rain, but now that they were further from the initial battle area the air was clear and he could use them safely. He just had to stop him before he activated the missiles.

"My Brotherhood may have failed, but I won't!" he declared.

Upon reaching one of the silos, he concentrated the full force of his powers on the blast doors. They were thick and heavy, but had a lot of steel in them and steel was a potent conductor of magnetism. Once he wedged it open enough, he flew inside where one of the dozens of missiles on the base was poised to launch. He immediately went for the controls, which were currently being manned by some personnel who were trying to lock the system. But when they saw Magneto, some ran while others tried to fight.

"It's him!" exclaimed one of the guards.

"Shoot him!"

But Magneto wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Using his powers, he tore up some of the metal wiring from the ceiling and used it to restrain the guards and get the technicians out of the way. He was really pushing himself now, but he didn't care. All he wanted was for this missile to go off.

"Want a job done right, you've got to do it yourself," he mused.

He landed by the control panel. It wasn't locked yet. It still needed a code to activate, but not for the clamps to be undone. He could activate the nuke himself with his powers. He just needed the systems online so he could do the rest.

After a few commands on a keyboard, the rest of the top seal opened and the clamps were undone. The main thrusters of the missile were now active. It was ready to launch, but instead of being launched by command from the highest ranking officers, it would be launched by him. Flying up from the console, he concentrated on the main engines and prepared to ignite the rocket.

"This is it!" he proclaimed, "Mankind's reign ends here!"

"Not so fast!" came a voice.

Magneto looked up to see Warren swooping in, his electric gloves now active. But the master of magnetism was able to evade him this time. He learned from the first fight that he couldn't match the young man's vigor. But he could definitely match his power.

"Not this time, boy!" he said as he flew back out of range of Warren's punches, "While I admire your resolve, you are on the wrong side. We should be allies! Our kind should stand united against a tyrannical worlds that hates and fears us!"

"News flash Magneto…that tyranny you mentioned is not what you think," grinned Warren.

Magneto didn't have time to question the boy as he flew in for another attack. This time he was ready for him. he was through trying to get through to a fellow mutant. If he had to kill this boy to do what he had to do, so be it. He ripped off nearby metal siding from the silo and sent it flying at Warren. The winged mutant was forced to dodge it. A few large pieces narrowly missed him, but he was able to get up higher so he could put more space between him and his opponent. With so much metal around him now there was no way he could get close. Is only choice was to go back to his rail gun. And he would have to make this shot count.

While flying around the master of magnetism, avoiding his onslaught of metal, Warren charged up his weapon and took aim. He may not be able to hit him directly, but the grenade should stun him. At least that's what he hoped. This is where the Avenging Angel and the new pawn of Hellfire came together. If he could take this man down, it would prove that the side of Hellfire was the side for him.

"I will crush you!" exclaimed Magneto.

"Crush this!"

Warren took his shot. Magneto saw it coming and tried to shield himself with a sheet of metal, but the explosion was close. The blast wave knocked him back against the wall of the silo and sent him falling to the floor. In the process, the metal shard dented his helmet and when he hit the ground it came falling off. It was the break they needed. When Warren saw this, he knew it was over.

"My helmet…" said Magneto, feeling his exposed head.

"It's over, Magneto. You lose," said Warren.

Right on queue, he heard Emma's voice in his mind.

'_I'll take it from here, darling. His mind is mine for the picking.'_

'_Do your thing, Emma.'_

Magneto then felt it. A telepath was attacking his mind. He knew what it felt like. He tried to get his helmet back on, but Warren came in and took it away. Now he was powerless to resist. The world around him started spinning. Whoever this telepath was, they were good. He felt his mental defenses crumble and his mind cede to darkness. The last thing he saw was Warren standing triumphantly over him. Then it all went black.

"That's what you get for messing with Hellfire," said Warren.

The old man put up quite a fight, but in the end he wasn't enough for the forces of the Hellfire Club. He had to hand it to Xavier and Selene. Magneto walked right into their trap. He was every bit as arrogant and thick-headed as they said he was. He was also pretty powerful too. He wasn't supposed to get this far, but even the best plans couldn't always go perfectly. It was still a success though. There was nothing left to do, but clean up this mess and report back to Xavier.

Taking the unconscious mutant in his arm, Warren flew out of the silo to meet up with Scott and Jean. While he was taking down Magneto, they gathered Pietro and Wanda, each of whom was still unconscious. They were still alive because they didn't fight with the same fanatical sense the rest of the team did. In the profile provided to them by Xavier, it said the Maximoff twins weren't firm believers in Magneto's cause, but joined him because they were his children. They were supposed to take them alive if possible. What their plans were for them was anybody's guess. Maybe they would be willing to join them. But they would have to wait and see.

The rain had ceased at this point so the jet could come in and pick them up. When Warren arrived with Magneto, they were ready to go. With the help of Jean's telekinesis, they were levitated up into the waiting aircraft. The soldiers were still scrambling around them, but they wouldn't know of their presences or of what transpired. Emma saw to it that the damage done was because of a simple storm. It would be easier this way.

"We did it," said Scott triumphantly, "We stopped Magneto."

"I know," said Jean in a daze, "I feel like an Avenger!"

"Sure beats rescuing cats from trees, that's for sure," added Warren, "You think this is enough to prove ourselves to Lord Xavier and Lady Selene?"

"If stopping a nuclear holocaust isn't enough I don't know what is," said Scott, "But we'll leave it up to them."

Just as they arrived on the jet, they were greeted by Emma. She didn't get to partake in the action, but she sensed the whole thing and even she was impressed.

"Don't worry. I think we've made our point," said Emma, "Keep this up and we'll all work our way into the Inner Circle."

"Maybe one day," said Jean distantly, "But for now, let's go home. I'm sure Xavier and Selene are eager to hear about our mission."

"I have a feeling they already know," grinned Scott.

Once everybody was aboard, Hank kicked in the afterburner and sped off towards New York. Not far away, Ororo made her leave too. She would also have to pay Xavier a visit to collect the rest of her reward. And for a stunt like this, she could easily expect a bonus. Mystique was off as well, having slipped away on a jeep disguised as a guard just as the power came back on. She too would pay Xavier a visit. There was certainly no love lost on Magneto. The madman deserved to rot in whatever hole he and Selene threw him in. But for now she had new concerns involving her children. Both she and the rest of the Hellfire pawns had much to consider now that their lives were firmly entrenched in the Hellfire Club.

* * *

**X-Industrial Tower**

Charles Xavier and Selene couldn't help but smile. Using the advanced surveillance hardware of the main hub, they watched the whole fight unfold between their pawns and the Brotherhood. It all went so well. Magneto didn't know what hit him. No nukes were launched. No data was lost. And aside from a few injuries, none of the soldiers were seriously hurt in the exchange. Add to that, they watched Scott, Jean, and Warren come of age right before their eyes. They showed just how much the Hellfire mentality had matured in them. They were able to kill with only minor hesitation and spare those they were supposed to spare. It was the kind of ruthlessness and discipline they had hoped for, proving that Xavier was right to recruit these promising young people.

Even Selene had to admit, this opened the door to many possibilities. These three kids had been nobodies. They didn't have an ounce of Hellfire spirit in them. But with only a few months of training and conditioning, they had become loyal pawns. While she was still skeptical in some areas, she was largely convinced that this was the future. This is where the Hellfire Club was going. Scott, Jean, and Warren proved they were the beginning. Now they could begin plans for the next step.

"Not bad," commented Selene, "Not bad at all."

"Are you going to say it, Selene?" grinned Xavier.

"What? That you were right? Don't hold your breath. But I admit your little experiment is a success. We can in fact bring young recruits into the Hellfire Club and mold them in our image."

"And don't forget they're still young. Give them a few years and they'll be ready for new responsibilities in the Inner Circle. Maybe even a new title."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves," said the Black Queen, "What about Magneto and his punk kids? I assume you have a plan for them."

"Oh I do," assured Xavier, "I've already made arrangements with our friend Forge on Muir Island. He's prepared a special prison cell for my friend that should keep him restrained indefinitely."

Selene rolled her eyes. Again Xavier was showing how he lacked the kind of ruthlessness necessary for their line of work.

"Indefinitely? Ha! I'd rather we kill him so he can never pull a stunt like this again."

"No Selene. Erik and I have a history. It would be wrong for me to just let him die by your hands. And besides, he is a powerful mutant. It would be a waste to just throw that away."

"Oh please, you think he'll actually be an ally one day?" scoffed the Black Queen.

"No, not an ally. But he may yet be of use," said Xavier, pondering the many possibilities.

Selene still didn't see it. But if that was how the Black King wanted to do things, she couldn't stop him. As long as it didn't directly threaten the Hellfire Club, she could care less if it came back to bite him. But that wasn't her only concern.

"If you say so," she sighed, "What about the Maximoff twins?"

Xavier pulled up their profile and smiled. This was one subject he had high hopes for. He was surprised to find out from Mystique's reports that Wanda and Pietro didn't get along that well with their father. Their lack of enthusiasm for his cause was telling. That implied they may be open to fighting for a new cause. And if they kept their father alive maybe that would help things. Part of the business of the Hellfire Club was to turn every potential enemy into a friend and this was a golden opportunity.

"We'll bring them here and see if we can't persuade them to take up a new cause," said Charles, "They obviously didn't care for their father's. This may be a good opportunity to open them to our world. And as you well know, I never like to pass up a good opportunity."

"Neither do I," said Selene, "But do you really think they'll join us after what we did to the Brotherhood?"

"Look at it another way, Selene…if they don't they know what we're capable of."

The Black Queen grinned. Even at times when Xavier seemed hesitant, his cunning was never in question. If the Maximoff twins chose to join them, they got a couple of new pawns on their side. If they chose to reject them, she would get a chance to exercise her hobbies in torture. Either way she won. It was all par for the course for the Hellfire Club.

* * *

**Up next: Magneto awakes to an old friend and the Maximoff twins are given a new opportunity.**

**AN: I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Please remember to review! Post one on the website or send them to me via email. And check out the link to adultfanfiction on my profile to see some uncut material. Thanks for reading! Slickboy out.**


	7. Enemies and Friends

**New Blood  
Chapter 7: Enemies and Friends**

* * *

**Muir Island**

Erik Lensherr groaned as he finally emerged from his unconscious state. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. The last thing he remembered was fighting this mutant with wings in a missile silo and having his helmet knocked off. After that everything was really fuzzy. He recalled his plan. He and his Brotherhood were to fight their way into NORAD in Colorado Springs and launch a nuclear attack that would trigger the downfall of human civilization. It started off well. They didn't have a problem with the guards outside the perimeter. Then it all went horribly wrong.

His head was still killing him and it felt as though there were lead weights over every inch of his body. He also realized he wasn't in the same clothes. He was now wearing an unmarked white shirt with matching pants. It resembled a prison uniform. It was then it dawned on him. He shot up from his lying state, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, and surveyed his surroundings. His suspicions were soon confirmed. He was in some sort of prison. But it wasn't an ordinary prison. It looked like it was tailor made to contain him. The walls were all thick glass, every fixture was made of plastic and porcelain, and there was no window to the outside world. There was just bland fluorescent lighting illuminating his surroundings.

The master of magnetism was enraged. Who would dare try and imprison him? He was one of the most powerful mutants in the world. No cell could hold him. Whoever foiled his plans must be behind this and he was going to make sure they paid dearly.

"What is this?!" demanded Magneto, "Who dares imprison me? I swear I'll rip this whole building to shreds!"

He tried using his powers. Even if there weren't any metal objects nearby, he could still reach out and manipulate the metal in the building at a distance. But to his dismay, he couldn't feel them anymore. It was as if they had been shut off.

"What? My powers…" he gasped.

Suddenly, a voice emerged from outside his cell.

"What's the matter, Erik? Powers not working? Don't bother. In addition to your lack of metal surroundings, there's a damper holding them back."

Magneto turned towards the sound of his voice and when he saw the figure standing just outside his cell, he was astonished.

"Who is…is that you, Charles? Could it be?"

Xavier smiled. It was good to see Emma hadn't been too harsh with her psychic attack.

"It's me, old friend. It's been a while."

"But how…where have…did you do this to me?! Did you get in my way back in Colorado?!"

The Black King remained calm. It had been a while since he stood face-to-face with this man. A lot had happened since they parted ways.

"Still temperamental I see. No wonder you and your team failed."

"My team? Wait, you knew about my plan?!"

"Of course I did. You were so determined you didn't bother to check every detail. Your Brotherhood wasn't prepared. Your timing was off. And you couldn't adapt to sudden changes. You were so oblivious you didn't even realize you were walking into a trap."

"So it was you!" yelled the master of magnetism, now inches from the glass, "You sent those punks after me! You're the reason everything went wrong! You're the reason…"

"You brought this on yourself, Erik. What did you expect? Did you really think the powers that be would just sit by and watch you destroy the order that generations built? You should know better."

"Powers that be? What the hell are you talking about?"

Xavier smiled ominously, showing a very different persona than Erik remembered.

"That information is not for you to know. But it's true. I orchestrated your failure. I knew of your plot before you even put it into motion. I made sure it wouldn't succeed. And I used my psychic abilities to cover it up."

"And just who tipped you off? It was Mystique, wasn't it?" said Magneto bitterly, thinking back to how Pietro was so suspicious of her.

"You think this is a matter of simple betrayal? You really are naïve, Erik. Of course I can't blame you. How could you understand the true nature of how the world works? You're still caught up in personal vendettas."

Now Erik was confused. As angry as he was, his old friend was speaking in riddles. He didn't remember him talking like this when they last spoke. But that was years ago. He seemed so different now and he couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Stop speaking in riddles, Charles! What's this all about?" he said in a frustrated tone, "What the hell happened to you?"

Xavier's expression shifted. It was true that a lot had transpired since they last spoke. The man he was then was very different from the man he was now. He had learned so much over the years. He went one way and Erik went another. And here they were, their paths leading them to very different ends. But as deluded Erik had become, he was still a friend.

"That's a long, arduous story old friend," said Xavier distantly, "The only part you need to know is I've seen the true nature of civilization. I've witnessed first hand how it manifests every day through a myriad of conflicting forces. The natural order is a hierarchy in which I have firmly established myself. And you, Erik, made the mistake of disrupting that hierarchy."

"I disrupted nothing!" retorted Magneto, "I was only fighting against those who would oppress our kind!"

"That is a grossly simplistic view of the world that shows a true lack of understanding on your part. That's why I had to take you out and imprisoned you here from the rest of the world. That way you can never interfere with what I have worked so hard to build."

"And just what might that be? What is so important that you're willing to let tyrants reign free in an unjust world?"

"A new order…" said Xavier strongly, "An order that I will establish and one that will be greater and more powerful than anything you could ever contemplate."

Magneto studied the expression of his old friend. His eyes were stern and cold, devoid of affection and remorse. There was little emotion, only determination. What used to be eyes of compassion had become the eyes of an iron will. He truly meant every word he said. Whatever this order he was building entailed, it must have been grand. Xavier had always been a dreamer, but not like this. This man bore little resemblance to the one he once knew. He had changed. And as he took everything in, he actually found himself laughing.

"What's so funny?" said Xavier, taken aback by his reaction.

"I just find it amusing that you always thought I was the one with the superiority complex. Now here you are, years later, talking to me about power and a new order that you want to establish."

Xavier was silent for a moment. Then he started laughing himself.

"Well we always knew one of us was going to change the world," he said, "I suppose fate has unfolded in my favor."

"So what? Are you going to kill me so I won't threaten your precious order?" said Erik cynically.

"No…I have something else in mind," said Xavier ominously, "You will remain here in this cell, powerless and alone. There won't be a trial. No judge or lawyer will come to defend you. You'll have food, water, entertainment, and limited information on the affairs of the outside world. But you will never leave these walls. You'll live out the rest of your days here, contemplating the path you could have taken. And you'll die here regretting having never taken a chance."

The old holocaust survivor clenched his fists in anger. He was both surprised and enraged that Xavier would organize such a cruel fate for him. He stood against him in his vision for the future and lost. But his old friend wouldn't grant him any mercy. He would suffer for his actions. Death seemed more appealing than living the rest of his life in this glass box. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever suspect Charles Xavier being capable of this kind of cruelty. Something truly earth shattering must have happened to turn him into such a cold, calculating man.

"You wouldn't…you don't have the guts, Charles! You never did! That was your weakness!" yelled Magneto as he banged on the glass.

"Time has given me new resolve. That weakness has reversed and now it is my strength," said Xavier, his smile never waning, "I've also taken the liberty of covering up your stunt in Colorado. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, it was just a freak storm that caused a power outage. I even went into the minds of the soldiers there and altered their memories and perceptions during the fight. Your dead comrades…mere victims of a horrible accident. You're whole push for mutant liberation may as well have never occurred."

"You son-of-a…and what of Wanda and Pietro?!" exclaimed the master of magnetism, "What have you done with them?"

"Oh don't worry about them. They're alive and well. And I must say they're a spirited duo. They might fit nicely into my organization."

"Ha! They'll never join you!" scoffed Magneto.

"Don't be so sure. Not only can I be very persuasive, I can also give them more than you ever did. And honestly, were they really all that dedicated to your cause? Or were they just going along with their father's wishes?"

"Charles, I swear if you so much as…"

"You're in no position to make threats, Erik," said Xavier sternly, "I'm holding all the cards. I have all the leverage. I can easily make your stay here much more unpleasant. Don't think I'll show you any mercy just because we were friends long ago. The world has changed and you failed to change with it. And me? I've not only adapted…I've taken control. You're just a deluded fool who thinks the only way to overcome an obstacle is to destroy it. If you were really smart you would have realized like I did that you don't fight the natural world…you embrace it. You position yourself so that you're the one pulling the strings. That's how you change the world and that's exactly what I'm doing."

He sounded so cold and calculating. It wasn't the talk of a madman. It was the talk of a cunning, manipulative genius. Erik Lensherr may have actually admired him if he weren't so angry. But there was nothing more he could do. He was powerless, defeated, and lost. His cause didn't even have a chance. It was over before it began. The more he thought about it the more he fell into a pit of despair. He was never one to give into defeat. He almost did back in a Nazi concentration camp, but this was something different. This was beyond him and his dream of mutant liberation.

Charles Xavier stared at his old friend with a touch of pity. There was so much Erik could have done with his power, but he thought he could take a stand. He thought he could overthrow the human race as if they were the Nazi regime that took so much from him. He was living in a fools era. He hadn't changed since the day they parted ways and chances were he wasn't going to change. He was set in his ways. For that reason, he had no choice but to keep him imprisoned and cut off from the rest of the world.

He cast his friend one last look before turning to make his leave.

"We could have been great partners, Erik. But what's done is done," said Charles, "This is your fate. Mine is just beginning to unfold."

The master of magnetism had nothing more to say. All he could do was sit back on his rickety bed and stare distantly off into space. Charles Xavier had turned into a very different man. He could just as easily be a monster as he could a sage. That kind of persona was hard to contemplate. But it looked as though he would have a lot of time to think about it now. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He had no powers, he was stuck in a glass cell, and he didn't even know what part of the world he was in. And nobody would come to help him. He was doomed to live out his days in solitude. In many ways, Charles couldn't have chosen a worse fate for him.

As Xavier exited the cell, he passed his old friend Forge along the way. Forge, a Native American mutant with the unique ability to create any machine, was the head of Muir Island. His job was to build machines for the Hellfire Club in exchange for wealth, women, and resources for his work. He was the one who built this cell and he was responsible for maintaining it.

"How long are you going to keep him in there?" asked Forge.

"As long as I have to," answered Xavier, "Make sure he's well-cared for, but don't give him any hope of escape. If he even tries to break out…kill him."

"Don't worry, sir. This cell is impenetrable. Without his powers he'll never get out. I'll be surprised if he doesn't commit suicide in a few months."

"Try to keep him from doing so. I'd rather he stay alive."

"But why? It's not like he'll ever be of use to the Hellfire Club. And I'm pretty sure he hates your guts now."

Xavier laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder. Clearly, he didn't know much about strategy.

"It doesn't matter if he hates me. It only matters that he's punished fittingly. Who knows? Someday he may prove a useful asset. Even if not, it's always a good idea to have a backup plan just in case."

Forge shrugged and nodded. He didn't get paid to question his wishes. He got paid to follow orders. He owed him after helping him get his limbs back, which he lost back in Vietnam during a B-52 bombing raid. And he was always well-compensated. Xavier said he would send over six of the hottest women from his European sex clubs just for him. That along with the money and resources was a pretty good deal. He didn't see how Magneto could ever be anything more than a nuisance, but then again he wasn't the Black King. If and when Magneto came into play in the future was anybody's guess. Until then, he could only wait and be ready.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor Infirmary - Pietro**

It was not a happy time for Pietro Maximoff. To say he had seen better days was a gross misrepresentation of his life. From Wundergore to the Brotherhood, he had his share of unpleasant allies. But no other event in his life could compare to this. He knew in his gut that his father's plan was flawed. He felt it like a dirty wound just waiting to be opened. He tried to convince Magneto to reconsider and he stubbornly ignored him. It led to the unfortunate deaths of four of their comrades and a humiliating defeat at the hands of three unknown figures.

Now he was in a hospital bed in some strange manor. When he woke up, he was greeted with the sight of pale-skinned figure tending to his injuries. The figure later introduced himself as Mister Sinister, an appropriate name given his appearance. Any other sane individual would have cringed, but growing up in Wundergore Pietro had seen plenty of inhuman figures. This man didn't scare him and he made that clear when he demanded to know what was going on. He didn't reveal much though. He just said he was in Manhattan at a place known as Hellfire Manor. He also said Wanda was safe and their injuries were only minor. But besides that, he didn't reveal much else. He said a man named Charles Xavier would tell him everything.

But Pietro wasn't interested in what anybody had to say at this point. Too many things were running through his mind. What were he and Wanda going to do now that the Brotherhood of Mutants was no more? It seemed as though every time they became apart of something, it fell apart and left them alone and lost in an unforgiving world. Neither he nor Wanda had ever had a clear path in life. They had always followed those who took care of them. They had no means of support or stability and nothing was certain.

The speedster rubbed his head and sighed. As bitter as he was, he was truly at a loss.

'_Damn you, Magneto…damn you to hell.'_

Then the door opened and Emma Frost stepped in with a tray of food.

"Feeling better, Mr. Maximoff? You look like someone just kicked you in the face."

"I'm fine," he said flatly.

"Sure you are," said Emma in a bemused tone as she walked over to his bed, "Here, I brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry."

"I'll just leave it here then," she said, setting it down on the table next to him.

Emma studied the young man. He sure seemed bitter. One couldn't blame him after the fiasco he took part in. But compared to what happened to his comrades, he should consider himself lucky. Xavier said he and his sister were spared for a reason. He didn't go into details. He just said to give them Hellfire's warmest welcoming treatment. And that was something she always enjoyed.

But Pietro wasn't going to make it easy for her. Even if she was wearing her revealing Hellfire attire, he was in too foul a mood to pay her any attention. He also noticed how she was lingering.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?" said Pietro.

"Not at the moment," she said, leaning over his bed, "And besides, it looks like you could use the company."

"I'd rather be alone."

"Yeah, it looks like that's working out real well for you. You're just a shining beacon of happiness."

"Are you going to mock me? I've already had a very bad couple of days. I'd rather you not make them worse."

"Oh poor thing," she said coyly, "Guess I'll have to find a way to cheer you up."

She leaned over him again, this time making sure he got an eyeful of her cleavage. Bitter or not, it was hard for him not to stare. The white corset she was wearing barely contained her large breasts. This woman may have been crass, but she sure was beautiful. It sparked his curiosity.

"Who are you?" said Pietro, now in an awkward position.

The young blonde grinned seductively.

"Emma Frost…associate and loyal representative of the Hellfire Club."

"You mean like that Sinister guy?"

"In a ways, but I hope you're not comparing me to that freaky recluse."

"No uh…not at all," said Pietro with a hint of embarrassment.

"But you're right. We are all part of the same illustrious organization. It's really something."

"I'm sure it is," he said cynically, "You're not going to ask me to join, are you?"

This guy caught on quick. No wonder he called himself Quicksilver. But Emma was not dissuaded.

"Well not right this minute, of course. You don't even know who we are or what we're about. It's a long, elaborate story and I won't go on about every lurid detail. That's Charles Xavier's job. But personally speaking, I suggest you consider it. We're unlike anything you've ever imagined."

"I've heard that before," scoffed Pietro, "Magneto told me something similar the day he coaxed me and Wanda to join his little cause. And look where that led me."

"It could be worse," she shrugged, "You could be dead like your comrades."

"I'm not afraid of death," said the speedster strongly, "There's nothing you and your people can do to intimidate me or my sister. People have been manipulating us our whole lives for their own selfish means. Every time we get desperate, we're forced to take part in someone else's agenda. And it always comes back to haunt us. You could never understand what that's like!"

His words were harsh. It struck Emma Frost in a deep way because she had been in his position as well. People were always using her to serve their own needs. Her own family had used her like that and part of the reason she broke away from them was to break free of their hold. This man had done the same. His own father tried to use them to serve his own megalomaniacal means. Now he was faced with the same dilemma that she had once been in. No wonder Xavier and Selene chose her for this. She could be the most persuasive in introducing their way.

She sat down on the bed next to him her seductive, still leaning in close. He looked confused by her gesture. Then her expression shifted.

"I understand more than you think," she said with an empathic look, "You would be surprised how many of us in the Hellfire Club have endured great injustices. I know I don't look it, but my life hasn't been very pretty either. But coming here helped change all that. And it could do the same for you."

"Forgive me if I'm skeptical," said Pietro, always suspicious.

"It's true. I bet I know exactly what you're feeling right now and I don't even need to use telepathy. You're angry at your father for selling you a world of promises that he never delivered. You're so angry that sometimes you wish you just grabbed him by the throat and choked him to death for everything he did or didn't do. Now granted, your father is a character, but he's not the only one. They may not be out to destroy the world, but they can still destroy your family."

Pietro didn't reply. He just stared into the eyes of this woman, studying her demeanor. She may have looked deceiving, but that expression on her face could not be faked. It was the expression of someone from a broken home and a broken family. She didn't give details. He suspected she was more the secretive type. But just seeing that look on her face gave Emma Frost some credibility and he started to take her seriously.

"And the worst part of all is you can never escape it," Emma went on, "You'll always be linked to your father whether you like it or not. But that doesn't mean you can't take control of your life."

"And this Hellfire Club helps you do that?" asked Pietro curiously.

"Indeed it does. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to have everything you ever wanted and do more than any asshole father could ever imagine. And after your exploits, I think you and your sister would fit in well here."

Pietro thought about it for a moment. Emma made this strange organization out to be the answer to all his woes. He couldn't help but give it a little consideration. Emma did seem to understand his situation and it didn't hurt that she was very attractive. But after what he just went through with the Brotherhood, he was hesitant.

"Sounds interesting," said the speedster, "But forgive me for being wary of joining the same people who attacked me and my sister."

"I can't say I blame you, darling. But look at it this way…" said Emma as she moved in a little closer, "We went out of our way to ensure that neither one of you was seriously hurt and Xavier was even merciful enough to spare your father (although I have no idea why). We sensed you and Wanda were never cut out for the Brotherhood. So why not give the Hellfire Club a try?"

"I don't know. How do I know this isn't another elaborate trick?"

Emma smiled seductively and moved in so that her face was mere inches from his. He pulled back a little at first, but when he felt her hand trail up his chest and along his face he was drawn in. It wasn't every day a beautiful woman got this close to him. He couldn't help but be intoxicated by her allure.

"Maybe this will convince you of my…sincerity."

The beautiful blonde then leaned in and captured his lips in a deep, sensual kiss. Pietro's eyes widened. Everything slowed down, a major rarity for him, and every part of his body was suddenly consumed with this strange, blissful feeling. When the shock wore off he found himself kissing back. Their lips meshed seamlessly and their tongues began to wrestle. She then crawled on top of him so that she was straddling his waist. Now he could feel the heat of her body. It was every bit as intoxicating as the sweet taste of her lips. It triggered within him a rush of lustful feelings the likes of which he never experienced. Never before had he been so consumed by desire. It was so intense he forgot about his injuries and threw his arms around her in a powerful embrace.

Emma moaned at his sudden burst of energy. It came as a surprise. This special lipstick Selene gave her worked even better than she said it would. Before she came, she applied this special makeup that was treated with a magical sex spell. Selene told her that once she kissed him, he would be consumed by a lust of supernatural intensity. As evil a bitch as that woman was, she never failed to craft potent sex spells. It should make for a good time and work over that stubborn will of his.

Emma reached behind her back and undid her cape. Then with their lips still wrestling feverishly, she undid the zipper to her corset and let it fall off to give Pietro an eyeful of her glory. He pulled away to take in the sight, his dazed expression deepening as the mysterious feeling tightened its hold. While he was admiring her breasts, she grabbed his shirt and pulled it off over his head. Emma found out that while his complexion was pretty pale, he had a nice slim build. He was attractive by most standards and she quickly grew aroused by his heat.

"Come here, speedy…kiss me," she beckoned.

"Mmm…" was all he could manage.

The two mutants began feverishly making out. He was a little overly eager, but Emma wasn't complaining. Soon they worked up an intense arousal. The spell on the lipstick must be affecting her too. Selene didn't tell her that it would, but at this point she could care less. She pulled away briefly and stripped otu of her clothes, but kept on her white stockings. Pietro gazed at her hungrily, but didn't say a word as she kissed down his body and teased him with her talented touching. Halfway down she threw back the hospital sheets and grabbed the sides of his pants, which were from his uniform. Once they were off she began orally teasing him, causing the speedster to moan blissfully.

He didn't let her tease him for long though. Ignoring his injuries and doubts, Pietro shot up and pulled the hot blonde into a hungry embrace. He smothered her with lustful kisses, shoving his tongue into her mouth as he turned her over and pinned her on the bed. She then parted her legs and he positioned himself over her. From there they began having sex, driven by the burning desire instilled both by the spell and by some psychic manipulation from Emma. Just because Pietro was resistant to them for fighting against the Brotherhood didn't mean he was any less vulnerable to Hellfire's coercive ways. They went at it long and hard, Pietro's speed and Emma's sexuality making for an exceptionally heated romp. Whatever lingering soreness Pietro had from his injuries was pushed aside as he fucked Emma Frost with all his might.

They soon became lost in a world of pleasure, especially Pietro since he never experienced thsi before. His dazed expression never faltered as he kept fucking Emma long and hard. They switched their body positions around a bit and worked up a good sweat. The feeling built up, driven by the heated pace of their fucking. The spell along with Emma's psychic manipulation made for an overwhelming feeling. When it finally hit they each let out cries of ecastasy. While Emma had felt this before, Pietro never epxerienced anything so incredible. And once he felt it, there was no going back.

With an exhausted gasp, Pietro collapsed back onto the bed. His mind and body were awash with pleasure. Blissful feelings the likes of which he never imagined dominated him. It didn't feel natural. It was like some great power had taken hold and by embracing it, he experienced new heights of ecstasy. It may have been from Emma or it may have been from somewhere else. He wasn't sure what forces were at work here, but whatever it was he liked it.

For Emma, who had experienced such heights before, it was an equally enjoyable experience. Letting out a content sigh, she rolled off the speedster and gathered her clothes. She smiled at the sight of Pietro reeling from such ecstasy. She sensed how much he enjoyed it. He was sure to stick around a while longer now. Hopefully once the Black King and Queen showed him everything they had to offer, he would embrace their ways and join them. She could always use another good fuck buddy.

"You're pretty quick on the uptake, Pietro. Your speedy reputation is well-deserved…in a good way that is," said Emma as she got dressed, "I hope you stick around. Hellfire has much to offer. Be smart and be strong and you'll never have to live in Magneto's shadow again."

Pietro was too tired to respond. He watched as Emma put her clothes back on and casually left, leaving him naked in bed in a daze. Once again he had a decision to make. There was an opportunity before him and he had to choose whether or not to take it. The Hellfire Club sounded like a far cry from the Brotherhood, yet still he had to be careful. There was no telling where his decision would lead him. He would definitely have to discuss this with Wanda. Hopefully she was doing alright wherever she was.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor Infirmary – Wanda**

"Wanda? Wanda Maximoff? Can you hear me?"

An unfamiliar tone awoke Wanda from a deep unconsciousness. Her head throbbed and her body stung. Everything around her was still spinning. Then she opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar figure hovering over her. At first she saw him as a total stranger. Then she remembered the battle. It was still fresh in her mind and so was the disaster it turned into. This figure, a young man with blonde hair and wings, was part of it. He was one of the three mutant adversaries who fought them. Instinctively, she panicked.

"You!" she said, now much more alert.

"Take it easy. You're in an infirmary and you're going to be okay," said Warren in a calm, non-threatening tone.

"What…what about my brother? And Magneto?" she said, maintaining her confrontational demeanor.

"All safe and alive. Your brother's down the hall. As for Magneto…I'm not sure. But I know he's still alive. The same can't be said for the rest of the Brotherhood though."

Wanda's expression sank. That pitiful excuse for a mission hadn't been a nightmare like she hoped. While she was never all that close to Toad, Avalanche, Pryo, or Blob they were still teammates. Learning that they were dead was sobering and being in the presence of someone who was responsible was anything but comforting.

Warren anticipated this. She looked as though she was ready to fight him at a moment's notice. To her he was still a threat. But Selene and Xavier sent him in here with the task of changing that.

"Now I know what your thinking," he said before she could respond, "You think I'm the enemy. Just because I helped stop your crazy father from destroying all of human civilization that makes me the bad guy. But I'm not and neither is the group I represent."

"And that makes you good? You kidnapped me and my brother and took us somewhere we don't know for god only knows what awful reason! That's not very comforting, you know?"

"We didn't kidnap you. We rescued you. You were out cold and injured in the middle of a major military base. Would you rather the military take you in and do even worse?"

"No, but…"

"You were helping a madman major military installation. What did you think was going to happen? That everybody would just roll over? Do you honestly want that, Wanda? Or is that just something your father drilled into your head?"

Wanda fell silent. She was surprised how much this man knew about her. He hit at something she had struggled with from day she got caught up in this affair. Her father preached constantly about the evils of the world and how the only way to stop it was to destroy it. She never argued against him, but she never fully agreed with him either. And with the Brotherhood, they actually tried to do it and she helped. That didn't make her feel like one of the good guys to say the least.

"I…I'd rather not get into that," she said bitterly, "But how do you know so much about me? And how did you and whoever it is you work for know of our plan?"

"Wanda, there isn't much that goes on in the world that we don't know about. We knew what you were planning from the get go and were ready to stop it before you set foot on that base. We kept an eye on every one of you including your brother. And if what my superiors tells me is right, neither of you were all that enthusiastic about Magneto's cause."

"And who exactly are your superiors?" asked Wanda curiously.

"That I can't tell you."

"I think I have a right to know."

"Given that you and your brother helped Magneto when you could have stopped him, you should be grateful you're in as good a state as you're in."

"If you're going to start lecturing me then you might as well leave because I'm not going to listen!" she said strongly.

"I'm not here to lecture. I'm here to tell you your options."

"Options? What do you mean options?" said the Scarlet Witch, now looking at this man strangely.

Warren sat down on her bed next to her, getting a little closer to add a little intimacy too the mix. If there was one thing he learned since he joined the Hellfire Club, it was the power of intimacy. It was how Xavier and Selene drew him in and he was eager to try it on someone else. He still had vivid memories of how Selene ravaged him on his first visit. If it worked for him it could work for this lost young woman.

"I know it isn't easy trusting someone you just fought against, but for the sake of argument let's say you were given an opportunity to truly be part of something big. Everything you could ever want was offered to you. Wealth, power, pleasure, influence, purpose…you name it, it could all be yours. The power you have now is nothing compared to what you could potentially attain. And all you had to do was serve an illustrious organization with traditions going back centuries. Would you do it?"

Wanda studied him for a moment and contemplated her response. She wasn't scoffing so that was a good sign. She seemed to be taking it seriously, but she was clearly skeptical.

"That depends," she said, "In my experience lofty promises often lead to major disappointments. And all the benefits you speak of seem like just a cover for something else."

"And you'd be right," said Warren, "But I can't tell you what that something else is. The only way to find out would be to take advantage of what we're offering."

"I don't even know who you people are! Why should I believe anything you say?"

Warren grinned. This girl was stubborn, not to mention bitter. The offer of wealth and power didn't necessarily sway her and she didn't trust easily. Being raised by gypsies had that affect on people. But she was still human. There were always more direct ways of getting through to her and in her vulnerable state it was sure to reach her.

The winged mutant leaned in close so he could whisper into her ear. Wanda was tempted to just hex him across the room, but something about him held her back. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she was very curious. Then she heard him whisper something in a deep, lustful tone.

"Because I've been in your position before. I know what it's like. And I can show you the same way they showed me that this is the place we're people like us belong."

Then he whispered some jumbled Latin phrase in her ear. The next thing she knew a strange feeling came over her. The air around her grew hot and her heart rate jumped. She also noticed a wet feeling form between her legs. It came out of nowhere, but it made her sensitive to touch. She began rubbing her thighs together and panting hard. Then she felt his hand on her breast, which was still covered by the top half of her Scarlet Witch uniform, and her world exploded in an explosion of lust.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" she gasped, "What…what's happening to me?"

"Relax, Wanda. This is what we at the Hellfire Club are about," said Warren, "Don't fight it. Embrace it. And everything you need to know about us will become clear."

Before she could say anything else, he crashed his lips against hers. At first she was paralyzed, too overwhelmed to do anything. But she soon kissed back, slipping her arms around his neck and feeling along his smooth, manly flesh. Warren was surprised. That little trick Selene did worked like a charm. She charmed his hand before he came here and as soon as he touched her he could feel her lust as she kissed him and felt around his neck and chest. She wasn't resisting. Who could? He doubted she ever got anything like this with the Brotherhood. And he would make sure she really enjoyed it.

The winged mutant began peeling off her clothes, stripping her until she was in nothing but her underwear. Warren had to admit she was pretty attractive. Her body was nicely developed with all the appropriate curves of a beautiful woman. Her breasts were nice and full, but not quite as big as Emma or Jean's. Of course they had surgery, but in addition to that she was nicely fit for a woman. She had good overall tone in her arms and legs. Her skin also had a unique luster to it. It was almost as if she was radiating magic. Yet despite her appearance, she was still a little shy.

Warren rose up slightly so he could slip out of his pants. He then captured her lips again and reached down to remove her panties. She rose her legs up so he could get them off. Now fully naked he kissed down her core and teased her more sensitive areas, causing her to gasp sharply. This feeling inside her was growing. She couldn't take it anymore.

The Scarlet Witch shot up from her position and crashed her lips against his. She slipped her arms around his neck, feeling over his feathery wings as her naked body pressed against his. While they kissed, she positioned herself over him and lowered her hips onto his length. From there, the two mutants rocked their bodies in a heated burst of sexual fervor.

For Wanda, it was amazing. This was the first time she ever had sex and it was already more than she anticipated. There was some initial pain, but it quickly subsided and was washed over with an intense feeling of euphoria. The feeling that began with those magical words Warren uttered to her grew stronger, fueling an insatiable lust that took her over. Their bodies moved in an intense rhythm. She clung harder to Warren's manly flesh, craving more with each blissful movement.

Warren was surprised. He figured this girl was a virgin, but he had no idea she would take to this so quickly. It took her a mere ten seconds and she was already working it like a pro. He also quickly found out she liked it a little rough. She was working it so hard the bed was pounding against the wall. But having endured Selene, he could endure this.

As their bodies moved, they kissed and touched fervently. It was all very heated. Wanda and Warren worked up a good sweat doing it. Wanda was not only into it, she was pushing him. Warren actually found it hard to keep up with her at times. She wanted it so bad it was hard to satisfy her insatiable appetite for pleasure. Even as they neared their peak they held out to maximize the feeling. It got to the point where it was impossible to maintain. Then something unexpected happened.

Wanda's eyes flashed and her body was consumed with the purplish hue of her hex bolts. She hadn't actively triggered her powers, but somehow they were awakened and combined with the feeling Warren instilled on her earlier. The mix was potent. Pleasure exploded through her body, mixing with the magic of the spell and sending her over the edge. But it didn't just lead her to ecstasy. The energy carried over to Warren and he felt it too. The glowing aura around her body exploded in a brilliant display of white sparks as they climaxed together. It was more than just sexual. There was another feeling to this entirely. Warren felt it too, only his didn't match Wanda's. That didn't make it any less intense though. His wings fluttered as he thrust all the way into her vagina, spilling his hot seed into her womb. The added feeling intensified the sensations. It was truly something else.

Wanda's body kept glowing even as the feeling subsided. Warren watched in amazement as she bathed in this mysterious glow. He may have been just a novice, but he knew magic when he saw it and there was definitely something magical about this. The spell he used to get her in the mood and ease her resistance to their will was just a primer. There was no way it could make feelings like this. There was definitely something else going on here. But at the moment he was too spent to contemplate it.

Wanda's head was spinning. It was like she was in a dream or something. Her body was still hot from it all. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she panted feverishly to collect herself. She had no idea sex could be such a wonderful experience. Until now she rarely concerned herself with it. She had her urges, but growing up with gypsies and an authoritative father she was taught that sex was wrong. This sure didn't feel wrong to her. Everything about it felt so good and so right. It led her to consider the possibility that maybe these people were worth hearing out.

But she wasn't the only one reeling. Warren also needed a moment to collect himself. Sitting at the foot of the bed, still naked and breathing hard, he was impressed with how Wanda reacted to this. Selene told him this was a simple seduction spell. Most anybody could use it and it was one of the first spells she taught him and Scott. But there was something within this woman that reacted strongly to it. He didn't know if it was her powers or if she was just more sexual than she let on. But if her reaction was any indication, she would do very well at the Hellfire Club.

"You're quite a woman, Maximoff," said Warren.

"Thanks," she said, still short of breath, "And you can call me Wanda if you want."

Warren smiled. That was another good sign that she may be sticking around. He had a feeling he and the others would come to know her very well.

"It'll take a while to sink in. I know that from experience. But once you get your head together, think about what I said. The Hellfire Club is a great place. Here you'll learn to embrace your true nature in ways you never knew existed."

"I'll take your word for it. But bear in mind I won't make any major decision until I talk to my brother."

"Oh don't worry about him," grinned Warren as he got up and stretched, "I have a feeling he'll be just as curious as you."

Wanda was surprised for a moment, but she was too spent to contemplate the meaning behinds his words. She was too spent to even get dressed. She just laid back on her bed, contemplating what just happened and what lay before her. This Hellfire Club as they called it sounded different from anything else she and Pietro had been involved with. This wasn't some other major cause that would require them to sacrifice so much for a future that was only a dream. This was something that may actually allow them to enjoy life. And after all the hardships they faced, it seemed like a welcome change.

Plus, she was curious about that power Warren used. After her experience with him, she was eager to learn more about these mysterious forces.

* * *

**Rural Germany**

"Aunt Irene! Vhere are zhe extension chords? I need an extra plug to charge my cell phone!"

"Downstairs in the red box, Kurt," said a middle aged blind woman from her room, "It's right next to the Christmas decorations."

"Danke!"

The smell of brimstone filled the air as the teenage mutant, Kurt Wagner, teleported down to the basement from the third floor of his rural German home. It was his unique way of getting around and it was much more efficient than any other means. It would have been a remarkable blessing if it didn't come with a nasty addition…his appearance. Most everybody who saw Kurt was either shocked or scared of him. To them he looked like a demon. He had blue fur covering his body, a tail with a spaded tip, hands and toes with only three digits, and penetrating yellow eyes. But to those who knew him, like his guardian Irene Adler, he was the nicest guy anybody could know.

Irene had been raising Kurt since he was a baby. He was the biological son of her long-time friend, Raven Darkholme. She had him years ago when she was married to a wealthy German aristocrat named Baron Christian Wagner. But he wasn't Kurt's father. His real father was a figure Mystique rarely talked about even to her. She didn't know the details. She only knew his name was Azazel or something and he his appearance was similar to Kurt's. Why Raven sought him out was still beyond her, but given her husband was infertile and a poor lover she did put herself out there so to speak. It was only natural one of them would catch her fancy, but it came at a high price.

When Baron Wagner found out that Raven was pregnant, everybody was suspicious. They all suspected adultery, but she insisted that Baron was the father. She managed to convince many, but not Wagner himself. He demanded a blood test while he was still in-utero. It was at this point Raven knew the game was up. She ended up killing her husband and fleeing from a mob of angry locals. She and the unborn Kurt were in a tight situation, but were rescued by Charles Xavier, who was an aspiring businessman at the time. He got Raven to safety. And in return for protection and money, she became one of his top agents.

Since then, Raven worked loyally for Xavier, using her old alias Mystique as cover. After he was born she placed Kurt under her care and moved them into an opulent rural manor. While Raven was out, she was his guardian and teacher. She taught him how to read and write and how to use his powers. Mystique visited as often as she could and taught her son the skills of a highly touted mercenary over the years. But he was never one for that kind of life. He was content lounging around, reading, and exploring the forest around the manor. But lately she suspected he was feeling trapped here. He wanted to get out into the world and do something with his life. But his appearance limited his potential.

Sighing to herself, Irene rose up from her seat and made her way down to the kitchen to make herself some tea. Even though she was blind, she had memorized the layout of the manor and could easily navigate her way through. She also memorized how everything was organized in the kitchen so she could cook for herself without help. But just as the kettle was boiling, she heard a presence into the room.

"Back from your stroll already, Anna?" she said, not turning away from the stove.

A cloaked young woman who went by Anna Raven, shook her head as she entered the kitchen.

"Dang, how do ya always know?" she said in a thick southern accent.

"It's one of the few benefits of blindness. Every other sense gets a little stronger."

Anna sighed as he removed her cloak which covered much of her body, and tossed it over the side of a chair. No matter what she did, she could never sneak anything past Irene.

"Is something wrong?" asked Irene.

"No. Just the usual," said Anna, "Ah went into town, did a little shopping, got some lunch, and what not."

"So what happened?"

The young woman sat down in a chair at kitchen table in a foul mood. It was amazing how an innocent outing could be such a risky venture.

"Some guy got a little too close," she muttered, "Ah know you're always tellin' meh to keep at least three feet of distance between meh and the closest person, but this guy was kind of cute and well…we started flirting."

Irene rolled her eyes. She knew where this was going.

"Ah told him the cloak was for a reason. Ah even tried to convince him Ah had a skin condition or something. But then again that never works. So we keep talkin' and the next thing Ah know he takes mah hand. And it just so happens Ah wasn't wearing my gloves."

"I thought we agreed you would never take them off when you're out in public."

"Ah know! But it sucks when its almost ninety degrees out! Ah just took them off to give mah hands some air. It just slipped mah mind."

It was a story Irene had heard plenty of times before. Her little Rogue as she and Raven called her couldn't always keep herself away from people. She was human. She craved contact as much as the next person. But contact for her had many dangers.

"How bad is it? Am I going to have to call in a favor again?" asked Irene.

"Not this time," said Anna, "He didn't hold on long enough to get drained all that much. He looked pretty out of it though. Everybody thought he was having a seizure or something. Ah managed to slip away so Ah don't think anybody made any connections."

"Good girl. You were smart, not to mention lucky."

"Ah know. But still…"

There was sorrow in her voice. Irene never liked hearing it, but Anna's life had never been easy. She was originally born in the United States in Caldcott County Mississippi on a hippie commune. Growing up in such an environment gave her a rebellious attitude, not to mention a thirst for adventure. She was sassy, witty, and spoke with an exotic southern accent. She was also pretty attractive for a girl her age, bearing a nice, curvy figure with a touch of athletic tone. She also had a distinctive white streak in her hair that went well with her beautiful face. But all her rebelliousness and sass came to ahead the day she kissed a boy for the first time and her latent mutant powers activated.

It would become a dark day in Anna's life. It was then she began a life isolated from the rest of the world. Her mutant powers gave her the ability to drain the life energy from anybody she touched. That first boy she kissed ended up in a coma and she ended up with his skills and memories. It led her to run away from her family, who had become increasingly distant from her. She lived isolated in the woodlands of Mississippi for a while, always staying cloaked so nobody would touch her. It's what eventually led her to adopt the nickname Rogue. Then Mystique found her and everything changed.

At the time Mystique was doing recon work for Xavier and she just happened to be in the area. So she sought her out and took pity on her. Irene always believed Raven saw a bit of herself in young Rogue and believed she had potential that shouldn't be wasted in the backwaters of the Deep South. So she convinced Rogue to come with her. It wasn't too hard a decision. She was just barely getting by at that point and Raven offered her food, money, and a home. So she followed her back to Germany where she joined Kurt and her. While her future, and Kurt's for that matter, was still uncertain, Raven promised them she would find a place for them.

But Raven made that promise years ago. Since then she was rarely around. Most of her time was spent working for this mysterious man they knew only as King. She never told them the details of what she did, but they knew she got her hands dirty. She even tried teaching them some of her mercenary training like combat and alertness. It was all building towards something. They could feel it. But for Irene, who had the mutant power to see the future in dreams, they had many paths before them.

As Rogue sulked, Kurt ported in from downstairs.

"Ah, greetings Rogue. How's life on zhe outside?" he asked.

"Ah don't wanna talk about it," she muttered.

"Oh…I see. Vell zhen I don't vant to hear about it. I always believed in zhe old adage zhat no news is good news."

"Do ya always have to put a positive spin on everything, Kurt?" said Rogue with a half smile.

"It's my job," he shrugged.

They both shared a smile. Kurt was always able to empathize with Rogue. While his power wasn't nearly as life-threatening, he was also isolated. His appearance turned many people off and few were eager to get close to him. It was disheartening, but he never let it get her down. He could always find something to smile about and that was something Rogue loved about him. He was the closest thing to a brother she had and she was the closet thing to a sister for him.

"It'll get better you two," said Irene, "Have faith in the future."

"No offense, Irene, but that's easy to say when ya can actually see it," retorted Rogue.

"Point taken. But there's only so much I can see. The future is fluid and can change at the smallest whim. Just one minor decision can change the course of history. And you're both at an age where the decisions you make will effect who you become."

"Zhat's kind of difficult vhen our decisions are so limited. Ve can barely leave zhis area vithout risking a riot," said Kurt.

"It may be that way now, but I assure you it won't stay that way. Change is the only true constant. One day something will come into your lives and change everything. And when that day comes you would be wise to embrace it."

"Well Ah wish it would come sooner," said Rogue, "It's gettin' pretty lonely around here with nothin' to do but…"

Suddenly, she was cut off by the sight of a new presence standing in the hall. It was Mystique and she heard every word of her little rant. It was perfect timing on her part because that day Irene was talking about was closer than she thought.

"Mother?!" exclaimed Kurt, shooting up from his seat.

"Surprise," she said, "Miss me?"

"Are you kidding?" laughed Rogue, "You've been gone for what? Four months?"

"Sorry, but I had some important business to take care of."

"So what else is new," said Irene, sharing in the laughter.

Kurt and Rogue took a moment to give their caretaker a hug. Mystique was never one for affection, but they never doubted she had a heart. She just wasn't that good at showing it. But they also noticed something different about her. For one she was really smiling. It wasn't like she hadn't smiled before, but never like this. Whatever had happened on her latest 'business' trip, it must have been big.

"Pack your things," said the shape shifter with an ominous grin, "We're going on a trip to New York."

"A trip?" said Kurt.

"New York? But…" began Rogue.

"I know it's sudden, but this is big. I've been contemplating this day for a long time. You two have been cooped up here long enough. There's an opportunity waiting for you in Manhattan. I can't tell you everything. You'll just have to trust me when I say this is going to change your lives forever."

* * *

**Up next: The Maximoff twins make their decision while Kurt and Rogue arrive in New York for a fateful reunion with their mother.**

**AN: I hope everybody is enjoying this so far! Please remember to leave a review. Post one on the fanficition website or send one to me via email. And don't forget to check out the uncut version of this chapter on adultfaniction. You can find a link to it on my profile. Thanks for reading! Slickboy out.**


	8. Hopeful Greed

**New Blood  
Chapter 8: Hopeful Greed**

* * *

**Paris, France – 16 Years Ago **

Charles Xavier had learned a lot in his short life. One of the most valuable lessons he ever learned was that few people were worthy of trust. Even for him, a man who could read other peoples' minds, placing his implicit trust in someone was risky if not impossible. There were only a handful of people in his life that he truly trusted and cared for and one of them was standing right in front of him.

She was Moria MacTaggart, one of his oldest and most trusted friends. She was originally born as Moira Kinross to a pair of influential Scottish parents. Like Xavier she grew up wealthy and privileged. Unlike him she wasn't a mutant, but she was blessed with a brilliant mind and made her way through Oxford at around the same time Xavier was attending Princeton. They met when she transferred and became quick friends. Soon they became more. For a while they were quite passionate for each other. Xavier even considered marrying her. But that fell to the wayside when he joined the Hellfire Club. For a while after that they drifted apart, although they stayed in touch. But fate would eventually lead them back to each other.

While Xavier began infiltrating the Hellfire Club, Moira married a prominent British politician named Joseph MacTaggart. For a while her life was easy and began doing advanced genetic research on Muir Island at her own facility. But she later learned that Joseph married her for her money and for political gain. He never really loved her. In fact he was very abusive to her, often beating her and forcing her to have sex with him against her will. For a while she feared for her life. Then one day she found out she was pregnant with his child. She thought that might help mend things between them, but it only led to something much worse.

One night he came home very drunk while she was five months pregnant. They started arguing about his behavior and how it would affect the baby. Joseph went into a rage and savagely beat her. She ended up in the hospital where she later learned her baby had died. It left a permanent scar on her. In a ways her baby wasn't the only one that died that night. A part of herself died as well. Because Joseph was such an influential man, he could easily get away with it and cover it up as a car accident or something. It seemed she was doomed to his wrath. But then Charles Xavier showed up at her bedside and her life was never the same.

A day later, Joseph was dead. He died under mysterious circumstances, but his death was a cruel one. Officially, he died as a result of a savage beating from some thugs looking to mug him. Unofficially, Xavier and his Hellfire associates paid him a visit and spent several hours torturing him. Xavier was the one who delivered the death blow. It came as a surprise that Charles would go to such lengths, but she saw in him a man who grew into something different. It was not unlike what she became the second she learned she lost her child. That day he held her hand and said he wanted her back in his life. He wanted her to help him with his grand ambitions. And for the history they shared and what he did for her, she eagerly embraced the opportunity.

His new goals were far different than the ones he had in college. He was not going to let injustices like the ones she suffered stand. He took on a new mantle with his entrance into the Hellfire Club and sought to instill order in a world full of chaos. Moria immediately latched onto this and began helping in whatever way she could. She consolidated her resources with his and helped Xavier gain control of her late husband's political connections. She also turned Muir Island into a Hellfire funded research facility. She worked mainly out of her lab and a Hellfire outpost in Paris. She was left so bitter and angry at the rest of the world the only company she felt comfortable around were mutants. At least they were more evolved than monsters like her husband.

It was with her help that set Xavier up as a key player in the Inner Circle. She was one of the few who knew him before he got into the Hellfire Club. She witnessed first hand how changed into the man he was now. She knew why he was doing what he was doing and moreover, she understood why he was doing it. And now as he prepared his ascension into the Hellfire Club, she was helping him every step of the way.

Standing on the top floor of the Paris Hellfire Manor, she and Charles stood under a picturesque night sky enjoying a serving of the best French wine Hellfire money could buy.

"So you really believe this woman, Mystique, can be an asset for you, Charles?" said Moria as she sipped her wine.

"Indeed I do," said Xavier, "She has the kind of drive and cunning I need if I'm to work my way up the Hellfire hierarchy. She can carry out the vital missions I'll need accomplished if I am to expand my sphere of influence on the Hellfire Club and their assorted ventures. In addition, her shape shifting powers will become very handy for the plans I have for the current Inner Circle."

"Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't we?" she replied with a coy smile.

"I like to think ahead," quipped Xavier, "Raven Darkholme is just one part in a much grander scheme. She'll be a key ally as I take on the Inner Circle. Make no mistake, they are vulnerable. That fool, Shaw, is a shrew, paranoid tyrant with no real vision. He just wants to control people. The others like Harry Leland and Donald Pierce are no different. They'll stab each other in the back the first chance they get."

"And you think employing this woman will help give them a nudge in that endeavor?"

"It couldn't hurt," said Xavier with a sinister grin, "She has a reputation for being able to seduce others to her whim and a talent for setting up situations that can be easily misconstrued by gullible observers. It only takes a few creative setups. Then all I have to do sit back and watch them butcher themselves. And on occasion I can provide a psychic nudge."

"As if you already haven't," laughed Moria.

The two former lovers laughed and tapped their glasses. Xavier's plans were ambitious, but definitely feasible in the Hellfire world. The possibilities were endless. All that was required was put the right pieces in place.

"So what do you need from me, Charles?" asked Moria.

"For now, the same as always," he answered, "You're still in charge of all my European operations. I'll provide continuous updates as my plans progress. And with Raven on board I need you to set up a domicile for her son and her friend, Irene. You still have that nice rural villa from your late husband, do you not?"

"Ah yes, one of several in fact," she grinned, "Joseph was a bastard of a man, but he knew real estate very well. I can arrange something for little Kurt and Irene by tomorrow."

"Excellent. I'll let Raven know. And keep an eye on them if possible."

"Why? In case she ever turns on you?" said Moria, knowing Charles always liked to keep leverage over people.

"There's that. But if her offspring has inherited any of her tendencies, he might prove a valuable asset in the future. Little Kurt already shares aspects of Raven's appearance. I'm hoping that's not all he shares."

"I can run some tests if ye like," she offered, "Muir Island has plenty of equipment for that."

"If you find the time, then yes. But for now keep your research focused on more pressing matters. We'll need the fruits of both our labors if we're to pull this off."

"Ye can count on me, Charles," said Moria, leaning into his warmth in an affectionate and overtly sexual manner, "Ye know I'll always pull for ye. I owe you that much."

Xavier smiled and set his glass down. In a world where so few could be trusted it was nice to have someone he could put his faith in. Moria was one of the few people who never hid anything from him. She never tried. Her mind was always open to him even at times like this when her thoughts were anything but casual.

"Such naughty thoughts, my dear," he grinned, "All at a time when there's so much work to be done."

"Oh Charles, ye should know by now that I always like to fit a little pleasure into my work. I'd go crazy without it. But ye need not worry about the work. It will all be done in due time."

"Indeed," he said as he leaned in close to her, slipping his arms around her waist, "This is just the beginning. Once I am king, this world will yield to a new order…one where people like us do not have to suffer injustice from meaningless chaos. I will impose it by any means necessary. And nothing shall stand in my way."

"Mmm…that's what I love about ye, Charles. You're a man who knows how to get things done," purred Moria.

She pulled him into a deep kiss. Xavier returned the gesture by affectionately stroking her face as he kissed her back. They were not tender or mild in their desires. They long since realized that there was no room for such weakness in this world. They seized the moment with an iron fist and soaked it up for all its worth. It was paramount to the path they now found themselves on. They knew where it would lead, but getting there would be a challenge. But as they slipped back inside to indulge in a night of passion and wild sex, they were confident in their mission. Xavier had grand ambitions and Moira was just one of the close allies who would help him achieve them.

* * *

**Coldcott Mississippi – 6 years ago**

Some say hunger is the worst kind of torment. Others say its isolation and loneliness. But it's only when they're put together that it can be truly torturous. Anna Marie knew them both well. She had been enduring hunger and loneliness for nearly a month, but to her it seemed much longer. Every day her stomach growled for food. She had to resort to stealing and begging to support herself. So far she was just barely getting by. But the hunger was only part of her pain. It was the loneliness that made it much worse.

A month ago she had been a typical rebellious teen. Her parents were always distant with her. Sometimes they were too authoritative and other times they just didn't care. It was tough for a teenage girl growing up in the Deep South, but at least she could still reach out to others. That was until the fateful day she was flirting with this cute guy named Cody and he dared her to kiss him. Always the spirited one, she did it and something happened she didn't expect. She felt a strange surge of energy, as if she somehow sucked away the life from the boy just by touching him. It gave her a rush of energy and memories, but it left Cody out cold and comatose. Scared and confused, she ran home only for her parents to say she was a freak.

"_You what?! Just by touching him? What's wrong with you?! Why do you always have to do this to us?! It's bad enough you're a disrespectful little brat, but now you're a freak! And I won't tolerate either in my house!"_

Those were the booming words of her father's voice. They still rang out through her mind to this day. It was after that she ran away. She gathered as much as she could carry and a cloak from her mother and just ran into the woods. She ended up in a bus station and cried herself to sleep that night. She kept crying for the next several days. Since then Anna swallowed her pain and stopped. If she was going to survive, she had to be tough. But she also had to be careful.

After what happened with Cody, she always wore clothes that completely covered her skin. She surmised that whatever she did to him, she did it through touch. And if she was to not to cause any more pain, she couldn't make even the slightest skin contact with anybody. She couldn't even get close to anybody. That's why she also wore a cloak in addition to the clothes. It sent the message that she was not to be messed with. And it made it so she never stuck out.

It was a harsh life. At times she contemplated going back home, but she refused to face her parents again. They thought she was a freak and that was fine with her. She could care less about them. Her only concern now was survival. But that was getting harder with each passing day.

At the moment she was waiting out a storm at a bus station. The rain was coming down pretty hard and there was an occasional flash of lightning. There were others waiting it out here as well, but they kept their distance. While she waited, she slept on a bench. It was hard on an empty stomach, but she would worry about that after the rain stopped.

"Excuse me, miss?" came a voice, waking her from her light slumber.

"Hmm?"

"Is this seat taken?"

Anna looked up to see a middle aged woman with black hair, glasses, and a gray business suit. She seemed out of place at a bus station, but she didn't seem concerned.

"You talkin' to me?" she said.

"I don't see anybody else so I must be, Anna."

Suddenly she shot up. Now she was concerned. Not only was this woman talking to her, but she was calling her by her first name.

"What did you call meh?"

"That is your name, isn't it?" said the woman, "Anna?"

"How do you know that?! Who are you?!" demanded Anna.

"Take it easy, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help."

"Ah don't want your help," she scoffed, "Mama always said don't talk to strangers, ya know?"

"Was she the same mama that hasn't come looking for you? Because it looks like that advice isn't serving you very well."

The woman looked around the bus station to make her point. Anna sank somewhat. Her situation was less than ideal to say the least. And the sound of her rumbling stomach only reinforced her point.

"Who the heck are you?" said Anna.

The woman sat down next to her and looked her in the eye. Suddenly her eyes shifted color from brown to yellow. It caught Anna off guard and she moved back slightly, but the woman only smiled.

"Someone like you," she said, "My name is Raven Darkholme. I've been coming through these parts on business and I heard a few local rumors that intrigued me. Thought I'd check them out."

"Darkholme huh? Well how'd you find out?"

"I have my sources," said Raven with an ominous grin, "But that's another story. Do you want my help or not?"

"Depends…what's the catch?" said Anna.

Mystique smiled. This girl was smart for her age. Stories about her, also known as the rogue, stated she was a tough little number. She was a lot like she was when she was her age decades ago. Her luck was impeccable. She came to these parts on assignment for Charles Xavier chasing down some guy named Black Tom and she ends up here for a month while these rumors circulate. And here she was. While Raven was never one for fate, this felt like something big for both of them.

"There is one catch…you have to make me a promise," said Raven.

"Oh yeah? What kind of promise?" asked Anna warily.

"A promise of trust," said the shape shifter strongly, "I know people in very high places and if there's one thing I've learned it's that trust is more valuable than any wealth or service. And if I'm to take a chance on helping you, I want your trust in the sense that if I'm not around and I give you a task or a goal, you'll take it on. Now I'm not talking about obedience. I'm talking about trust. You understand what I'm getting at?"

It didn't sound like much on her surface. But young Anna was so desperate she would have given anything to get some stability in her life. But she didn't take it lightly. She may have been a rebel, but she was smart enough to know the value of trust. And if she was going to give it, she was going to stay true to it.

"Ah understand."

"Good. So what do you say? Can you do this for me?"

Anna looked at the mysterious woman intently. She was the first break to come her way in a long time. She may not get another chance. So she pulled the hood on her cloak back and moved in closer, something she hadn't done with anybody in a long time.

"Ah'll do it, Miss Darkholme. Ah promise."

Raven smiled triumphantly. Xavier wasn't the only one who could be persuasive. It wasn't like her usual tactics, which involved deception and trickery. But it still worked. And it seemed to work a little better. This could very well be the start of something new for the both of them. It would be interesting to see where it would lead them.

* * *

**JFK Airport – The Present**

Anna Marie gazed out the window at the famous New York City skyline. She and her surrogate brother, Kurt, each sat anxiously as the private Leer jet landed at JFK airport after a lengthy transatlantic flight. This was the first time either one of them had been to New York. It was also the first time they accompanied Mystique on a business trip. For years she had always been so mysterious about what she did. All she ever told them was that the people she worked for were very powerful. They must have been pretty demanding too with all the times they called her up with new jobs. It was only natural they would get curious. Now they were finally going to learn who these very powerful people were.

Mystique was on the phone during a good portion of their trip. She was coordinating their little visit with Xavier. Things had been a little hectic as the Hellfire Club since the Brotherhood affair. They were still busy getting the Maximoff twins indoctrinated. But this was something she and Xavier had been discussing for a long time now. The shape shifter knew better than most people how the Hellfire Club operated. But after seeing how they turned a bunch of nobodies into full fledged pawns, she was convinced that this was the place where her children could learn what it took to get ahead in the world and fully realize their potential.

Once the plane landed, they met by some neatly dressed Hellfire associates. They were all in suits and they had a ride waiting for them in the form of a blacked out limousine. Being linked with the Hellfire Club definitely had its benefits. Besides, they would more easily avoid the usual rigors of baggage checks, security lines, and the inevitable scrutiny over their appearance. To Kurt and Rogue, it was more than they expected.

"Vow, a real limo! I like New York already!" said Kurt.

"Meh too!" said Rogue, "First a private plane and now this? Ah feel like a celebrity!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. This is just the ride," said Raven, grinning at the wide-eyed look on their faces, "There's a lot more these people have to offer."

"Ah'll bet," said Rogue as she and Kurt fought for a look inside, "Can't wait to meet em!"

"They look forward to meeting you too."

Kurt and Rogue wasted no time in making themselves comfortable. The inside of the limo had a nice assortment of drinks and snacks. The seats were really comfy too. There was still a new car small all over the leather. Whoever these people were, they sure knew how to live fancy.

"So how far away is this place?" asked Kurt with a mouth full of crackers.

"Not far," answered Mystique, "We should be there in about an hour."

"Any chance we get to do a little sight seein'?" asked Rogue as she opened up the moon roof and took a peak outside.

"Not today, Anna. We have a tight schedule to keep. And trust me, these aren't the kind of people you want to keep waiting."

"Like ve haven't heard that before," chuckled Kurt.

"I'm serious, son. This is a major opportunity for all of us. There's a reason I've waited so long to bring you here. It's the same reason why I've worked so hard to train you two over the years. You're both getting older now and I feel this is the right time."

"We'll take your word for it, mama. You know we trust you," said Rogue, still excited about her new surroundings.

The shape shifter smiled. It was nice to see Kurt and Rogue so enthusiastic about their visit. Hopefully their youthful spirit would extend to what the Hellfire Club had to offer. But she worked hard to condition them for this day. She made sure they knew about the injustices of the world and instilled a desire to change them. The money she spent making them comfortable also primed them for the kind of lifestyle they would be in store for. But that was child's play compared to what was possible.

She still had her reservations though. She worried about what Xavier and Selene may have them do. She was well-aware of how they used sex as a luxury and a tool. She herself had taken part in a few activities on the side to unwind from her duties. The idea of her kids participating in that was a little disconcerting. But she saw how Scott, Jean, and Warren handled it when they went through it. And if they could do it her kids sure could. She was just worried of what they might turn into under the Hellfire Club's influence.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor – Selene's Chamber**

The stage was set for another initiation ritual. Pietro and Wanda were present, dressed in the traditional black robes members wore for this. Scott, Jean, Warren, Emma, and Sage were all there too dressed in similar attire. They all stood in a circle around them as Xavier and Selene conducted the ritual under the dim light of candles and lamps. The air was hot like it always was during rituals. The symbols on the wall glowed softly as Selene chanted the traditional hymns that celebrated new members. Pietro and Wanda remained kneeling the whole time, obedient and ready to accept this profound opportunity.

It was surreal how fast everything was happening for them. After they recovered from their injuries, it didn't take too much convincing from Xavier to get them to join. The way they saw it this place was better than any other option and the sex they got as incentive sure helped as well. There was still some bitterness though. Pietro still wouldn't talk to Scott, Jean, or Warren after having taken part in the fight against the Brotherhood. But Wanda was more forgiving. Pietro was stubborn and he would get over her. She was just eager to learn more about the power these people had to offer.

So with the ceremonial dagger in hand, Selene approached the twin mutants with fiery intent in her eyes.

"And so let it be said that you, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, do hereby pledge yourself to the Hellfire Club and the Inner Circle. From this day forward you shall dedicate your hearts and souls to this organization and uphold our principles. And this pledge you make can never be broken. It is as permanent as the fires of Hell itself. Do you pledge?"

"Yes, Black Queen…I pledge," they both said simultaneously.

Selene grinned as she looked down at these promising young souls. It was amazing how they could turn enemies into allies. She had to hand it to Xavier. The man knew how to work people.

"Hold out your wrists," she commanded, "Honor your pledge in blood and seal your fate to ours."

The Maximoff twins did as she said. With surgical care, she cut across their wrists. Pietro cringed at the pain, but Wanda didn't. She remained stoic, not showing an ounce of discomfort. This caught Selene's eye. None of the others had been able to take it like that. Maybe there was more to her than she expected.

Once the blood was drawn, the sacrifice was complete. Selene held up a small chalice with their blood mixed with an assortment of special ingredients. There was no real force behind these spells, they were purely symbolic. But they had a profound effect on those who participated.

"Congratulations Wanda and Pietro," said Xavier proudly, "You are officially one of us."

"Thank you, Lord Xavier. I promise my brother and I will do you proud," said Wanda.

Wanda smiled while Pietro just nodded. They rose up and bowed respectfully to their new lords. They also shook hands with Scott, Warren, Jean, Emma, and Sage. But they focused mostly on Xavier and Selene. They weren't quite ready to make friends with the others, but hopefully that would change with time. So long as they didn't harbor too many grudges, they should be valuable assets to the Hellfire Club. And while they conversed with their new superiors the others commented on their newest arrivals.

"So what do you guys think?" inquired Scott, "Would you say Wanda and Pietro are good additions to the club?"

"I don't know," said Jean cautiously, "They seem a little off. But then again which one of us isn't?"

"True," said Warren, "But I think they'll fit in nicely here. Hell, look who their father is. It's not like they don't have history working against them."

"Are you only saying that because you enjoyed fucking her as part of the incentive?" said Emma snidely.

"No more than I'm sure you enjoyed fucking Pietro for the same reason," quipped Warren, "You were pretty vocal about it. You were walking funny for what? Two hours afterwards?"

"Joke all you want, wings, I'm not afraid to get down and dirty. You didn't even want to fuck her if I recall."

Now she was starting to get confrontational and Warren wouldn't stand for that.

"Well excuse me for being a little cautious around someone we just fought against!" he shot back.

"Cautious? Ha! You were scared," she teased.

"Scared? I was out there fighting Magneto up close and personal while you were sitting back in a nice, comfortable jet. You say I don't get my hands dirty? What are you afraid of? Breaking a nail?"

"I'll have you know…"

But before they could go any further, Sage jumped in to stop it.

"Both of you stop it!" she demanded, "You're acting like children."

"Sage, you say that about everybody," scoffed Emma.

"Well with you two I mean it," she said in a threatening tone, "You two are pawns of the Hellfire Club. We expect more of you than this kind of bickering."

Emma and Warren fell silent. It was pretty remarkable how they could go off like that over something as trivial as who wanted to have sex with who. Emma never shied away from it and Warren still had his stubborn persona that followed him from the beginning. For Scott and Jean, it was just annoying. But at least they could always count on Sage to keep a level head, even if she didn't talk much.

"What about you, Sage? What do you think of Wanda and Pietro?" asked Jean.

"I don't care either way," she said flatly, "If Xavier senses potential in them, I'm inclined to agree. He's rarely wrong with these things."

"True, but I think we all share that sentiment. What does your gut tell you?"

Sage looked at the Maximoff twins attentively. They seemed determined enough and they were willing to look beyond the unpleasantness of their initial encounter. They also proved to have a weakness for pleasure. Warren and Emma proved they were starved for greater comforts in life. But that alone wasn't enough to make them true Hellfire material.

"I'm not sure at this point any more than the rest of you," she said, "They each have much to offer, but given their history I suspect they may be more willing to go certain paths than others."

"What do you mean?" asked Warren curiously.

Sage didn't take her eyes of the Maximoff twins. She tried to decipher this feeling, but she was no Charles Xavier. She only knew what her core instinct told her.

"I'm not sure. I suppose only time will tell."

She had a valid point. It was too early to make any assumptions at this point. Scott, Jean, Warren, and Emma were all in the same boat as them. They didn't have anywhere to go and they saw the Hellfire Club as the best opportunity to make something of their lives. But their situation was different. They came from a much more complicated past. And with Magneto as a father, there were sure to be some issues and it was too early to decide how that was going to affect them.

But for the most part, they seemed to be warming quite nicely to the Inner Circle. They may not have been too friendly with them, but they were certainly intrigued by the mysterious nature of the Inner Circle. It was far more elaborate than anything Magneto had ever put together. Wanda was especially intrigued by the ceremony. After she got a taste of magic from Warren in the form of a supernaturally intense sex, she was very curious as to what was possible. And to do that she was especially friendly with Selene.

"This room is amazing!" said Wanda as she gazed around in awe, "Is this where the Hellfire Club's magic comes from?"

"Hardly," scoffed Selene, "This is just a chamber for rituals. And rituals only build magic. They aren't the source of magic."

"Then what is the source?" asked Wanda intently.

"Ha! I could spend several days answering that!"

"If it takes that long, I'll listen."

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I don't think you're ready."

"Well what do I have to do to prove I am?" asked Wanda.

Selene looked at the girl strangely. She was a determined little bugger. Even Jean knew when to back off and accept that she wasn't ready to know certain things about magic. But this girl wouldn't do that. She wanted to know even though she just joined. Either she got an especially powerful reaction from that sex spell she taught Warren or she was just too curious for her own good.

"Give it time, child," said the Black Queen, "Magic takes patience above all else. If you really want to learn, show me you're serious about serving the Inner Circle. Then we'll see what we can't teach you."

It didn't satisfy Wanda's curiosity, but grudgingly accepted the Black Queen's will. If serving Hellfire was what she had to do than so be it. Memories of the infirmary with Warren still hung vividly in her mind. The rush she got not just from the sex, but the magic was truly something else. And it was definitely worth waiting for.

While Wanda hung around Selene, Pietro addressed Xavier. He still wasn't ready to be friendly with the others, but the Black King definitely intrigued him. He seemed to be everything he thought his father tried to be and wasn't foolish about it.

"I do appreciate you giving us this opportunity, Lord Xavier," said the speedster, "Not many people I know would be willing to allow former adversaries into their circle."

"Turning enemies into friends is just one of the tricks of the trade in our line of work," smiled Xavier, "And it helps when you're psychic. That way you can sense things in people that often go unnoticed…such as when they aren't quite as dedicated to a cause as they would lead on."

"So you did read our minds at some point."

"I do what is necessary to gain the upper hand. Sometimes that involves being a little amoral, but surely you appreciate how it can lead to interesting opportunities."

"Indeed," said Pietro.

Looking around at his new surroundings, Pietro still felt out of place. But he was determined to find his place in the world. Nothing seemed to work out so far. Being raised by gypsies sure left few options and Magneto wasn't much better. But his gut told him these people were just what he was looking for. Men like Xavier were not only willing to do what they had to do to get things done, but they were realistic about it.

"There is one other concern I have. You mentioned you had my father in captivity," said Pietro.

"Yes, what about him?" said Xavier.

"If it's not too much to ask, I'd like to see him on occasion. Maybe now that he's locked up he'll listen to me. There are a lot of things I'd like to say to him."

"You think you can still salvage a decent relationship from him? Because I know from experience that Erik is not a very reasonable man."

"Of course not. I'm not that naïve. I just want him to know what he's forced me to hold in all these years. And I want him to know that we can prosper while he rots."

"I see," said Xavier with an approving smile, "A little vindictive, but who am I to say? I try not to get involved in family affairs."

"Glad you understand, sir. And there's one other thing. Whatever fate you decide for Magneto in the future, I want to be a part of it. He's hurt me and Wanda so much over the years. I want to see to it that any punishment he receives is fitting for his crimes."

There was a hint of pain in his words. Magneto really did hurt him. As a boy he must have had visions of what his father must be like. It had to be difficult finding out he was such a villainous, egocentric, megalomaniac. But that scar left in him a desire to one-up his father. To Xavier, that was prime motivation for him rising in the Hellfire Club. He expected great things from this young man. He may be a valuable ally in the future.

"Very well. You have my word I'll keep you in the loop," said the Black King.

"Thank you, my Lord," said Pietro with a respectful bow, "And I promise I won't let you down. I'll begin training immediately."

"Be sure that you do. And in the meantime, try and get to know your teammates a little better. As long as you're going to be working with them, you should relate to them."

"One step at a time, sir. You'll find that like my father, it takes me a while to get over bad blood."

"Like father like son?"

"Hopefully not too much," said Pietro with a light hearted smile.

The speedster was content with this new partnership and so was Xavier. Even Selene seemed satisfied. There was some poetic justice to the way they beat Magneto. Not only did they kill his team, thwart his plans to destroy human civilization, and lock him up in a special cell where he would never see the light of day, they recruited his own children away from him. Now they were their allies. It was the most brutal kind of defeat and the Black King and Queen knew it and relished it. But it was just business as usual for the Hellfire Club.

* * *

**Outside X-Industrial Tower**

"Uh huh…right…okay, we'll be waiting," said Raven over her cell phone.

Kurt and Rogue watched attentively as their mother put away her cell phone. She looked noticeably more upbeat. They didn't quite get the context of what she was talking about or who for that matter. They had a feeling she did that on purpose although they couldn't see why seeing as how they were here in New York and actually about to meet these people she had been working for. But whatever her intentions, they were certain it was all for a reason.

"Looks like my associate is running a little late," said Raven.

"What happened? Super secret meeting in the grassy knoll or something?" said Rogue sarcastically as she stretched out in the spacious limo.

"Turns out you aren't the only ones getting in on the action. But no matter. Good things are worth waiting for."

"All zhese years you've been coming here and never talking about it, Ve'll have to take your word for it, mother. But just vhere are ve going anyways?"

"You'll see. It's right up ahead," grinned the shape shifter.

Kurt and Rogue got up from their seats and looked out the window. Their view was dominated by an imposing skyscraper. It looked no different than the countless other skyscrapers in the greater New York area, but they did notice a few differences. For one, this place had a dark feel to it. All the windows weren't just reflective from the outside, they looked practically blacked out. Even if they looked hard, they couldn't see a hint of what was going on. In addition, they noticed a lot of strangely dressed people hanging out around the outside. There were only a few people dressed in normal business attire, but they all had a different feel to them. It was very mysterious.

"Vow…and I thought zhey built zhem big in Germany," said Kurt.

"Is this it? Is this where everything you get comes from, Mama?" asked Rogue.

"It's one of the places," said Raven, "But believe me, this is just a small part in a much bigger scheme."

Kurt and Rogue exchanged looks. It sounded pretty ominous. But they were used to those kinds of explanations. At least now they had a place to identify them with. As the limo pulled up around the back, they grew increasingly curious. All this tension had been built up over the years. Every time their mother went out, they wondered what exactly she did and who she worked with. They knew much of her work was of the mercenary kind, but that was all they knew. Now it felt like they were really going to find out.

Once around back, the limo drove through a couple of check points. Then they entered a road that led them below ground and into a parking garage. It felt like they were driving into the belly of a beast. It was really exciting. Then they noticed the surroundings change a little. This area didn't look like any normal parking garage. It had a much more high tech feel to it. The walls and columns were made of steel and metal and there were sophisticated electronics dotting the ceiling. They assumed it was security related. Whatever went on in this place, it was definitely secret.

They finally stopped at an entryway guarded by mysterious men in masks. And waiting outside was a sinister looking man with a ape-like human with blue fur standing beside him with some assorted materials. When the doors opened, Raven stepped out to greet them.

"Ah Mystique…always a sight for sore eyes," greeted Mr. Sinister.

"Please dispense with the flattery, Sinister. My kids are here for crying out loud," said Mystique, rolling her eyes.

"Ah yes, these must be Kurt and Anna," he said as he approached the two teens, "I must say it's quite an honor. Raven has told me so much about you."

Kurt and Rogue didn't say anything. They were a little intimated by this guy. He looked like something out of a monster movie with his ghost-white face, red eyes, black body suite, and shark-like teeth. And with a name like Sinister they could only speculate the kind of work this man did.

"Kurt, Rogue, don't be rude," scolded the shape shifter, "Greet the man. He's an ally."

"Uh…sorry," said Anna, "This is all really new for us, that's all."

"It's quite all right, my dear. We're used to it here at the Hellfire Club," said Sinister.

"Hellfire Club? Is zhat vhat zhis place is?" asked Kurt intently.

"I suppose there's no use being secretive about it anymore," said Mystique, "Yes, this is who I work for. This is the organization responsible for keeping us all safe for the past two decades."

That answered one of their biggest questions. Not only did this organization their mother worked for have a place they could identify, they had a name as well…the Hellfire Club. It sounded a little dark. With guys like Sinister being a part of it how could it not be?

"I'm sure you all have questions," said Sinister, "But first things first. The Black King has informed me that he wishes for you two to undergo a little test."

"Test? Vhat kind of test?" asked Kurt.

"Come with me and you'll see," said Sinister ominously.

Kurt and Rogue turned to their mother, who simply nodded. It was her way of saying it was okay to trust this man (if he was one). They were inclined to trust her even if just looking at Sinister made their skin crawl. But they also got the distinct feeling that once they were in, there was no going back.

"Guess it's now or never," sighed Rogue.

So with Sinister in front and Mystique following close behind, Kurt and Rogue entered the world of the Hellfire Club. But before they went too far, Kurt turned towards Hank, who was there merely as an assistant and second observer. He caught his attention because this was the first time he ever met somebody who also had blue fur.

"Is there something you want to say, Mr. Wagner?" said Hank in his usual intellectual tone.

"Uh…nien. Sorry," he said sheepishly, "It's just you're the first person I've ever seen that shares my unique appearance."

Hank managed a smile. Even with everything going on, they still had youthful spirits going for them. That would definitely be useful when Xavier started molding them in the Hellfire image.

"Trust me, friend, you'll see much more amazing sights here then me," said Hank.

It was a bold statement and Hank carried himself with a serious enough demeanor for Kurt to believe him. He was already in an alien looking place with two people who were clearly no ordinary humans. There was no telling what else this place held.

They followed Mr. Sinister to an elevator down the elaborate corridors. Along the way they passed a number of Hellfire guards, mercenaries, and assassins. They were all armed and equipped with technology Kurt and Rogue had never seen before even with a mercenary mother. It was all pretty imposing, but to everybody they passed it was a very business-as-usual atmosphere. They were almost casual about it, which was intriguing and a little creepy at the same time. Once in the elevator, they rode it up into the core of the building. The training area had been cleared under Xavier's order for this little 'test' of theirs. Based on what Sinister read about these two, it should be interesting to see.

Also along the way, Sinister found himself sizing up Kurt and Rogue for more personal reasons. Having worked with Xavier for a long time, he knew Mystique fairly well. They were never exactly friends. In fact, Mystique flat out resented him. She saw him as a madman who just happened to be a genius with expertise Xavier needed for his operations. But there was no getting around her skill as a mercenary and a mutant. She was always high on his list of mutants with great potential so he had always been curious about her children. If they each shared their mother's power and spunk, they could be valuable in his future plans.

When they reached the entrance to the training area, Sinister and Mystique stepped to the side.

"You're 'test' is on the other side of this door," said Sinister, "We'll stay out here and observe."

"Wait, just what the hell are we supposed to do?" asked Rogue, "What kind of test is this?"

"Trust me, it will be pretty self-explanatory once you get inside," grinned Sinister ominously.

That sounded a little strange. Hell, everything sounded strange here. But their mother seemed pretty sure about this. She just stood there and smiled with all the confidence in the world that they would pass.

"Go ahead…show them what you're made of," she said.

Kurt and Rogue weren't about to argue with that. They took a deep breath and waited for the heavy mechanical doors to open. With one last encouraging look from their mother, they entered. At first it didn't reveal much. This test or whatever it was looked like some high tech arena. There was also this distinct laboratory feel to it because of the fluorescent lighting, steel walls, and hospital-like smell to it all. There weren't any other defining features and near as they could tell, they were alone.

"Vow…zhis is some test, ja?" commented Kurt.

"Yeah, a real brain buster," said Rogue, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Then they noticed the doors behind them close. An immediate feeling of being trapped set in. It was a little unsettling, but they were smart enough to stay calm. Mystique and Irene trained them well enough to understand that every unexpected situation requires a level head. But something about this place felt different.

"I have a bad feeling about this," mused Kurt.

Then they heard a deafening yell from above.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Look out!" exclaimed Kurt as he lunged for Rogue, grabbed, her and teleported her out of harms way.

They appeared ten feet across the arena. There they were able to take in their attacker. It looked like something right out of a video game. It was a human figure, but covered in green and black body armor. It looked pretty high tech, conforming to every muscle. It was also distinctly male, bearing a black mask with large goggles over the eyes that glowed with this insidious reddish hue. In his hand was a shining katana with edges so sharp they shimmered in the glowing light. It was bigger than most katanas and looked pretty deadly. And judging by the way the figure was holding it, he was well-trained in its use.

"Ah gather this is our test," said Rogue.

But then they heard more screams from all around them. The two mutants stood closer and looked around. From every direction, more sword wielding figures descended from above. They surrounded them on all sides, staring at them with bloodlust behind their covered eyes. It was quite a step up from any rioter or thug. These guys looked out to kill and they had them in their sights.

"Ah stand corrected," muttered Rogue, "THIS is probably our test."

"Vhat do you zhink ve're supposed to do?" said Kurt as he took a defensive stance.

"What do ya think? Stay alive!"

Three attackers charged from all directions. Kurt grabbed Rogue and teleported her again, this time to an area outside the circle of attack. Another lesson Mystique taught them growing up was to never get surrounded. If they had to defend themselves, they were to narrow the fights so they could take on their opponents one-by-one. But the masked figures didn't miss a beat. They quickly regrouped and attacked. This time Kurt and Rogue split up. Naturally, the attackers followed them.

Two tried to stab Rogue, but she ducked out of the way and pulled off a sweep kick, knocking one off his feet. The other tried to pin her from above, but she rolled out of the way and slugged him right in the gut. That knocked him back and caused him to drop his katana. Rogue swiftly picked it up and held it with both hands. Then the attacker that tried to swipe her earlier got up and tried to slash her. She narrowly got out of the way and countered with a lethal slash to the back. While most would have hesitated before delivering a fatal blow, Mystique drilled into their minds repeatedly that when in a situation like this it was either kill or be killed.

Kurt followed his adopted sister's lead, using his acrobatic skills to avoid coordinated assaults. Four attackers converged on him, each looking to deliver a fatal blow. The nimble mutant leapt up into the air, doing a back-flip over the killing zone and delivering a powerful kick to the head to one of the attackers that sent him crashing into another. This left two still standing and they didn't miss a beat. They tried stabbing him again, but he wisely teleported out of the way and appeared right behind him where he kicked one of them hard right in the knee, breaking a few bones and dislocating it and grabbing the other's arm and relieving him of his sword. Now with a weapon of his own, he flipped back over so he was facing his adversary and impaled him with his own weapon.

It was all happening very fast. They were sent right into a live attack with live people that were out to kill them. The only way to stay alive was to kill them first. It was a situation Kurt and Rogue had only trained for, but never actually been in. Their training served them well though. They were beginning to see what Sinister meant when he said the test would be self-explanatory.

"Hey Kurt, catch!" yelled Rogue.

Kurt looked over and watched as Rogue took another katana from the second attacker she downed and tossed it up in the air. Kurt instinctively teleported into the air, grabbed the sword by the handle while it was in mid-flight, and teleported back down to the floor where he unleashed a relentless assault on the masked figures. With two katanas to work with he was able to take on more and there was no shortage of them. They came without fear or regard for their own being, trying mightily to cut him down to size. But even with two katanas, he was outnumbered and these attackers weren't mindless drones. They could coordinate. When two came from his front and back, they forced Kurt to back flip out of the way and attack them both with lethal stab lunges. But this left him momentarily vulnerable from behind and one attacker was able to get in a quick swipe that cut him right across the arm.

"Augh!" he grunted in pain.

"Kurt!" exclaimed Rogue, who was busy holding off a similar assault.

"I'm okay!" he said through the pain, "Just a little cut, zhat's all!"

A little cut was a relative term in these kinds of situations. But Rogue didn't have time to go over and help Kurt. She had three attackers driving her back towards the wall, each slashing at her in a well-coordinated assault that forced her on the defensive. Even with the fencing lessons Mystique had taught her, it was a challenge just to keep herself in one piece. When she reached the wall she tried to launch an attack of her own. She managed to slash the arm of the figure on the left, but this only stunned him and the other two were able to sneak in a punch to the gut and a kick that knocked her against the wall and sent her falling to the floor.

"Ughn…" she groaned.

While she was stunned, the three attackers prepared for the killing blow. They all raised their katanas up, preparing to decapitate her on the spot. It was then she noticed that just under their masks was an exposed patch of skin. That opened up a new possible strategy. But first she had to get out of this.

"Hyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!"

Setting aside her pain, she rolled off to the side. She tried to get away, but the attacker whose arm she cut jammed his sword against the wall, creating a barrier that would keep her boxed in. Then for the first time, she heard these men speak in a raspy, mechanical tone.

"There is no escape."

"Wanna bet, sugah?" grinned Rogue.

While still on the floor, she dropped one katana and shot up from her crouched position. The figure tried to keep her down, but he missed and was momentarily exposed enough for Rogue to grab him by the face. And when her hand made contact with the narrow patch of skin, it drained him of his energy and will to fight on. Having taken off her gloves when they had her pinned on the floor, she now had a new weapon to fight these attackers off. She noticed the life energy from this figure didn't contain any memories or thoughts. It was as if his mind had been wiped. But she didn't have time to contemplate it. Flushed with new strength, she lifted the man up and threw him at the other two attackers who cornered her.

"Ya know where Ah come from, real men don't hit ladies," she grinned.

She noticed the attackers trying to get up, but she swiftly reached in for their faces and drained them like she had the first men. Now she had life energy from three people. That was energy that none of her attackers could match. Tossing one of her katana's aside, she held the blade in one hand and made a fist with the other. Four more attackers converged on her and they were in for a lopsided fight.

While this battle was going on, Sinister and Mystique watched from the observation deck. So far they were putting on an impressive show. Despite some mishaps that were sure to leave bruises, Kurt and Rogue were doing okay for themselves. Sinister remembered how long it took Scott, Jean, and Warren to run this scenario because none of them had any training beforehand. These two were different. They were taught by Mystique to fend for themselves and they were using that knowledge pretty darn well.

While Sinister and Hank maintained a purely analytical mindset, worried only about the information the test provided, Mystique was anxious. She had mixed feelings about throwing Kurt and Rogue into a life-or-death situation like this. But she kept telling herself it was for their own good. This was the only way they could prove themselves as worthy Hellfire material and it was the only way they could prove that they took her training to heart. She couldn't help but be proud at how quickly they employed it, but their inexperience showed.

"Not bad, Raven. Kurt and Rogue have quite the killer instinct," commented Sinister, "You must be so proud."

"Compliments earn you no affection from me, Sinister," said the shape shifter, not taking her eyes off the ongoing fight.

"Who said I was seeking affection? I was just making a comment."

"Do me a favor and keep them to yourself. Any comment from you is a comment I can do without."

"I would speak to Mr. Sinister with greater respect, Ms Darkholme," warned Hank in a calm, yet threatening tone, "Remember, it's his expertise that allows the Hellfire Club to develop mutant powers and physical potential. And if you wish for any kind of assistance, namely for Rogue and her situation, it would be wise to hold your tongue."

Mystique shot Hank a menacing look. But he wasn't daunted. Working with Sinister hardened him to these kinds of situations. He was the first to really take him under his wing and share his insights into the scientific world. That went a long way with Hank. Mystique herself had seen the transformation. While she didn't really associate with him all that much, she could see how he affected him. That to her was reason enough to avoid him.

It didn't sit well with the shape shifter, but he had a point. Part of why she wanted Kurt and Rogue to join the Hellfire Club was the promise of mastering their abilities. And for Rogue that meant being able to control how she drains people. No doubt Sinister would be the one to help her there. If not him, Selene would probably use her magical talents to help them gain control. But she wasn't much better than Sinister. In some ways she was worse. But she would take the lesser of two evils if she had to. She had been doing it most of her life and even though it had burned her before, she was willing to take the risk.

In the arena the battle raged one. Once Rogue started draining people, she and Kurt gained the upper hand. Kurt, armed with two katanas, was able to use his teleportation powers in a more coordinated assault. He teleported from point to point, never lingering for more than just a few seconds before teleporting again. This kept their attackers from reorganizing and coordinating and allowed him to pick them off, one-by-one, impaling or slashing them with lethal swipes. Many of the blows he sustained earlier still stung, but Kurt tuned them out and kept attacking. They had to run out of bodies sooner or later.

He met up with Rogue back in the center where they started. They stood back-to-back, staring down the last six attackers. It didn't look like anymore were coming, but despite the numerous bodies of their comrades around them they showed no fear. It was pretty disconcerting to Kurt and Rogue because it hinted at some very mysterious forces being involved.

"Six left," said Kurt breathlessly.

"Don't tell meh you're tired, Kurt," grinned Rogue.

"Hey, I can't drain energy! I have limits!"

"Fahne, If you're gonna be a baby Ah'll take five and you take whoever's left. Ah'll even soften him up for you since Ah'm such a good foster sister."

"Okay, now it's on!" said Kurt with renewed determination.

Sibling rivalries seemed petty and ill-advised in a situation like this. But that never stopped Kurt and Rogue before. Even if they weren't related by blood, there was always room for bickering and competition.

Kurt sprang into action, leaping into the air and pulling off a double summersault as he disarmed two attackers by hacking at their wrists. They howled in pain, grasping the wound to keep it gushing with blood. Then they were cut down by two slashes to the neck, severing major arteries and sending them to a bloody death. Not to be outdone, Rogue attacked three of the figures head on, using the energy she absorbed to overpower them with speed. She pulled off a few slashes to force them on the defensive. Then she kneeled down and delivered a kick in the gut to one while spinning around past the other two and stabbing one right in the back. The other tried to turn around to counter, but Rogue was already making her attack and stabbed him through the shoulder before he could finish.

The remaining attackers tried to make one last coordinated assault. Two tried to box Rogue in from the front and the rear. The one in front relentlessly hacked away, forcing her to block with her katana. Then the one she kicked earlier snuck up from behind and pulled her into a choke hold. This kept her from maneuvering, but it gave her some leverage to lean back and kick the guard in front of her away. But the one behind her wasn't letting go. He still had her in as tight a hold as possible. But what he didn't realize was it left that small patch of bare skin dangerously exposed.

"You're makin' a big mistake, sugah," warned Rogue.

But the man didn't listen. He just kept trying to choke her. Rather than reason with him, she shifted her head slightly and kissed the exposed area just under his chin. That was enough to knock him out. She could have just as easily reached behind with a free hand and touched him. But where was the fun in that? Once he was down, she lunged forth and impaled the attacker in front of her. He struggled to fight on even as the other end of her blade was sticking out of her, but in the end he fell like all the others.

Over with Kurt, two more attackers tried the same coordinated assault. But Kurt was ready for it. When one got behind him and the other got in front, he waited for the right moment to make his move.

"Come on…I dare you," he taunted.

The attackers heeded his words and lunged forth. But just as they were about to make contact, Kurt teleported out of the way and instead of striking him they struck each other. They ended up being lethal blows. The first figure hit the other right in the neck with his katana while the other hacked a good six inches into his torso, causing plenty of blood to spill out and leaving them in poor condition to fight on. Kurt appeared less than two feet to their left. He stared for a moment at the figures. He saw through their goggles that there were the eyes of a human behind these masks. But they were hallow and devoid. He could have easily hacked them to pieces right then and there. But instead, he chose not to. He just watched as their eyes rolled into the back of their head and their bodies went limp.

The adrenaline was still flowing. Kurt and Rogue looked around to see what they had done. Whoever these people were, they were no pushovers. They didn't even know what this Hellfire Club was and they were putting them through life and death tests. Here they had to kill. No doubt Mystique knew about this and had probably watched on. It was pretty unsettling. Mystique and Irene always told them they had to be willing to kill if their lives depended on it, but they were never in a serious situation until now.

As it continued to sink in, it also dawned on them that this was still a test and near s they could tell it was over.

"So…did we pass?" wondered Rogue.

"I don't know. I zhink zhat's all of zhem," said Kurt, still looking around vigilantly.

Then they heard a noise from behind. The door they had entered was opening. They quickly turned around, holding their weapons in a defensive manner. But when the door opened it didn't reveal more attackers. Instead it revealed a lone figure. And to their surprise, he started clapping.

That figure was Charles Xavier, the Black King. He arrived just as the test had begun. He would have come sooner, but Pietro and Wanda's initiation came first. He was glad he made it on time though. He anticipated this day would come and it was definitely worth waiting for.

"Well done you two. Well done," he said, "I see Raven was right. You are special."

"And just who are you?" asked Rogue suspiciously.

Xavier approached with poise and confidence. He gave off his usual aura of calm, which led the two young mutants to lower their weapons and address this man. From the looks of it, he was a man of power. Kurt and Rogue had been raised well enough to recognize the signs. They could see it in his eyes. This was a man who exuded control. He was the master of his domain. When he looked at them it wasn't like he was just sizing them up on the surface. It was like he was seeing through every barrier. There was definitely something to this man, but for all his mystery he seemed remarkably friendly as he welcomed them into his world..

"I am Charles Xavier, but you may already know me by Black King."

"King? So you're zhe one our mother is always talking to!" said Kurt.

"Indeed I am. Your mother has been a valuable ally to me for many years. She tells me she's been grooming you for the day when you may join our ranks. And from the looks of it she's done well. You've successfully completed your first test. Now you're ready to learn about the Hellfire Club and what we have to offer. Follow me…your journey begins immediately."

* * *

**Up next: Xavier's list of allies continues to grow, Kurt and Rogue become acquainted with their new surroundings, and Mystique gets a new assignment.**

**AN: So what do you all think so far? Please let me know! Post a review on the fanfiction website or send me an email with your comments. This chapter had no explicit scenes, but you can view the others in this fic on the adultfanfiction website through the link on my profile. Thank you all for reading and I wish everybody the best.**


	9. Demon Seed

**New Blood  
Chapter 9: Demon Seed**

* * *

**Sinister's Lab**

Anna Marie lay anxiously on a cold hospital bed as she waited for the results of her blood test. It had been a day since her and Kurt's arrival. After completing the impromptu test in the training arena, Charles Xavier told them the grand story of the Hellfire Club. He talked about who they were, what they stood for, and how their mother had helped them over the years. It was quite a story, one that would have been too fantastic to believe had Mystique not confirmed his every word. Then he made them an offer to join as pawns in the Inner Circle. It was a chance to do something with their lives and after being secluded from the world for so many years, they eagerly accepted.

Based on the skills they showed earlier, the Black King was enthusiastic about their arrival. But Mystique made it clear that she would still be involved. He didn't have a problem with this, but she knew she would have to cede some authority. They would also receive no special treatment. They would be just as responsible for upholding the Hellfire Club bylaws as everybody else. They would also share in the same benefits, pleasures, and privileges as well. One of those privileges was access to their advanced knowledge of mutants. The Black King promised Rogue that he had the means to help her control her powers so she could touch again and he was already making good on that promise.

She wished he chose a better doctor though. This Mr. Sinister guy still gave her chills. But if he could help her touch again, she could care less how he looked. For support, one of her fellow pawns, Scott Summers, stayed there with her. Having gone through this process himself, he felt it was appropriate he be there to help their newest member through. Sage was also present. Her psychic talents would be necessary for the procedure. Plus, it could never hurt to have an extra eye on Sinister.

"Hmm…very interesting. Very interesting indeed," said Sinister as he looked over her data.

"Interesting as in good or interesting as in Ah'm fucked?" said Rogue.

"Neither," he answered, "You're mutation is quite unique, Anna. I've never seen anything like it and given my experience that's saying a lot. Your ability to drain 'life energy' as we define is very complex. The mechanisms by which you absorb so much physiological and biological information is truly remarkable. I'm still struggling to understand how your body adapts to each absorption. Any normal person would have their insides destroyed by such dramatic change in such a short period of time."

"Is that supposed to make meh feel better?"

"It should make you feel special, my dear. You're quite the little mutant marvel. You've given me a whole new area to research."

"That's all well in good, but what about bein' able to touch? Can you do anything about that?" she asked intently.

Sinister sighed. She had a truly unique mutation that defied all known mechanisms of evolution and biology and all she could think about was touching again. She couldn't possibly appreciate the majesty of nature the way he could, but it would have been nice if some of Xavier's little pawns showed some respect for science. It was insulting not to in his presence.

"Hank, if you please?" said Mr. Sinister.

"Of course," said Hank as he finished typing up his data, "While my associate catalogues your information, I'll explain to you what we're going to do. Even though we do not yet understand the processes by which your powers operate, your mutation still functions like any other. The mutated X-gene is integrated into your genome and expresses itself in a ways that allows you drain energy. What that energy does to the gene itself is uncertain and we're still trying to ascertain the potential limitations of your ability."

"Will ya cut it with the technical crap already? Ah was never that much a science buff," said Rogue, "What's all this got to do with helping meh?"

"It has everything to do with helping you. You see, I tell you this because your blood test uncovered that while your powers are fully functional, the entirety of your X-gene isn't being expressed. There are a few segments of DNA that are not synthesizing the necessary proteins. And we suspect it's that section of your mutation that enables you to control your powers. It's just not active."

"So one part turned on while the other stayed off," summarized Scott.

"Exactly!" said Hank, "So our best bet is to 'awaken' the remaining DNA so to speak."

"And how are ya gonna do that?" asked Rogue nervously.

"Simple…by forcing it to do so with a special dose of radiation."

Before Rogue could inquire further Hank hit a button on a small remote control pad. This activated an intimidating looking instrument that was hanging from the ceiling. It looked like a robotic arm, but had this crystal-like rod on the end of it. Rogue watched as the device extended downwards and pointed directly at her. It sent another chill through her spine. All the sudden she felt like a lab rat in a freaky experiment. It didn't help that Hank pulled out some restrains from the side of the bed.

"Now if you'll be so kind as to lie still," he said, "I'll need to restrain your arms."

"Like hell you are!" shot Rogue defiantly, "Ain't no way Ah'm letting you tie me to this bed while you shoot me with God knows what!"

"Rogue please…" said Sage in a calm, collected tone, "This is going to help you. Don't you want to be able to touch again? To be able to hold hands with someone close to you without hurting them?"

"Of course Ah do. But…"

Then Scott cut her off with a calming gesture.

"I know it looks intimidating. Believe me I went through the same thing. I once thought I was doomed to wearing special glasses for the rest of my life to keep my eyes from blowing away anything I looked at. But I went through with it. Now I can see in full color and my powers are stronger than they've ever been."

There was clearly sincerity in his tone. She could also see it in his eyes. There was a special brightness to them that not only hinted at the power that lay behind them, but also told a sad story of seclusion and isolation. It was a story all too similar to her own. It was a story she shared with many of her fellow pawns. It was comforting because it reminded her she wasn't alone for once. With that kind of support, she sucked it up and took a chance.

"So are we doing this or not? I'd like very much to get back to my research so choose quickly," said Sinister indifferently, who had been prepping the device.

"Okay…let's do this," said Rogue with newfound confidence.

"Very well. I promise you're in good hands, Rogue," assured Hank, "Now would you please let me restrain your arms? This procedure is a little…uncomfortable."

That wasn't a pleasant thought. But Rogue set it aside and relaxed.

"Go ahead, Dr. Beast. Let's get this over with."

Hank couldn't help but laugh somewhat at that nickname. She must have picked that up from the other pawns because that's what they started calling him. He made one little comment about embracing his feral nature and it turned into an all out label. He couldn't say it wasn't appropriate. And he never scolded anybody for using it. But it was a sign to him that he was allowing himself to become more an animal at times. And that had some baggage with it.

After Hank restrained Rogue's arms and legs, he and the others stepped back. Sinister's devices always had a way packing a lot of volatile energy into a small space. If something went wrong, it was smart to keep their distance. He also handed out goggles since this device also put on quite a light show. Sage and Scott kept a reassuring eye on her, helping to keep her at ease since it gave her something else to focus on. Time slowed as she watched Hank and Sinister adjust the device to the proper setting and then power it up.

"Put your goggles on," ordered Sinister, "It's going to get very bright in here. Are we ready, Hank?"

"Ready sir," affirmed his associate.

"Then brace yourself Anna. Let's finish what nature started."

Rogue nodded nervously, swallowing the lump in her throat as Sinister threw the switch. The device then came to life. The wires and nodes that littered the body of the arm-like device lit up in an array of reddish orange colors. It moved in closer until it was a mere two feet above her. She could hear it humming with energy. And with each passing second, the crystal tip grew brighter with yellow light. It looked like it would fire at any minute. Her heart rate was soaring. This was it. This was her chance to touch and be touched again.

Then tip of the device erupted in a burst of brilliant yellow light. The light consumed and surrounded Rogue from heat to toe, filling her with energy the likes of which she never felt before. It was more than uncomfortable. It was painful. It felt like her insides were being cooked in a microwave. Her whole body was soon covered in sweat. Then her muscles tensed violently. Her whole body arched as the energy surged through her, bathing her every cell. She thrashed so violently she nearly tore the restraints off. But they held strong.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrr! Augh! Ahhhhhhhh fuck!" she exclaimed through the pain.

"Try and relax, Anna. It'll all be over soon," said Sinister in a tone remarkably calm for someone listening to so much pain.

But while Hank and Sinister remained indifferent to Rogue's suffering, Scott and Sage tried to encourage her. Sage used her telepathic talents to send calming thoughts to her mind. This helped lessen the thrashing and eased the pain slightly. She was still breathing hard, but she was toughing it out. Having seen others go through this before, she showed a remarkable pain tolerance. Sage could definitely see Mystique's influence in her. And while she helped her mind, Scott tried to encourage her.

"You can to it, Anna! Just think about how you'll be able to touch again when this is over! Just think about all the pain you won't have to feel for being cut off from the world! Think of all the new opportunities you'll have to enjoy your life!"

His words rang true. As her body glowed with the energy, she closed her eyes and focused her mind on something else. She remembered all those times she saw people holding hands, kissing, hugging, or just playfully slapping each other and how that made her feel. She always lamented how she would never know that. She used to cry herself to sleep every night thinking she would never know that simple joy. But this would fix it. Once this was over, she would have her chance to feel all those sensations. She just had to be strong.

Once she was calm, the process went smoother. Hank and Sinister adjusted the device as necessary until every procedure was complete. They tuned out her discomfort. Personal feelings towards a subject always got in the way of science. Sinister taught Hank how to handle it. He himself spent lifetimes mastering it. This was just another experiment for him. And as the data streamed in, he grew more intrigued by the potential of this power.

The process went on for a good five minutes. For Rogue it was the longest five minutes of her life. But with encouragement from Scott and psychic help from Sage, she got through it. When the energy ceased and her body stopped glowing, she let out a sharp gasp and groaned. She almost passed out, but remained conscious. She felt like she just ran a marathon. Her muscles were all sore from the violent thrashing and her mind was clouded. But if it allowed her to touch again, it would all be worth it.

"How do you feel, Anna?" asked Sage.

"Tired," she replied, "Fixing your mutation takes it out of ya."

"But did it work?" asked Scott intently, remembering vividly how he had been in Rogue's position.

"Ah don't know. Ah don't feel all that different."

"Then by all means, try it out," said Hank, who was more concerned with the data on his computer.

"But what if something goes wrong?" she wondered nervously.

"Then don't. Doubt my genius. Everybody else does," said Sinister, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Rogue cast him a snide look, but he didn't even look away from his equipment. No wonder this guy had a name like Sinister. He had no social skills whatsoever. But that didn't mean this crazy process she didn't understand failed. Looking down at her hands, she wondered. Was it really over? Could she know that feeling of closeness again?

"Go ahead," said Scott, holding out his hand, "See for yourself."

"You sure you wanna volunteer for somethin' like this, sugah? I've put a lot of people in a world of hurt because of mah powers," warned Rogue.

"I'll risk it. Question is, will you?"

She cast him a half-grin. Scott was a bold guy and he had a way with words. She couldn't help but noticed he sounded like Xavier with the way he carried himself. There was that calm, confident, reasoning that was so distinctive when he talked to them about joining the Hellfire Club. There was plenty to admire about that. Plus, it helped that Scott was kind of cute.

"Okay…but you've been warned."

Taking a deep breath, she reached for his hand. She still hesitated at first, but Scott showed no signs of backing away. First she tapped his palm. Nothing happened. There was no surge of energy or paralyzing feeling. Her heart jumped even if it was just a tap. Then she took his hold hand in hers and it was confirmed. She could touch again. She could still feel the power simmering beneath her skin, but she was in control of it now.

"Wow…" she said in an excited tone, "It worked! Ah can touch again!"

"You're welcome," said Sinister, who remained dispassionate despite Rogue's reaction.

She found herself getting a little overeager. She didn't just hold Scott's hand, she squeezed it and felt all the way up his arm. She rose up from the bed and pulled him closer, wanting to feel the warmth of another human being. It was so comforting. She hadn't touched anybody in so long it felt almost alien to her. But it all soon came back to her and she had to hold back tears from the joy and relief she felt.

Scott couldn't help but laugh a little. He didn't expect her to get that friendly. But he couldn't blame her. He got just as excited when he got his sight back. After it sank in she realized what she was doing and blushed.

"Uh…sorry," she said, "Guess Ah got a little carried away."

"It's okay. I understand," assured Scott, "Just warn me next time."

"Sure thing, sugah. Sometime a girl can't help herself."

There was a flirtatious undertone to her voice. Combined with her southern accent it was downright seductive. It had been a long time since she got to flirt with anybody. When she was growing up she always had a sassy side, but when her powers kicked in she had to hold back. It felt good to be friendly again. Hopefully she could work on that more now and it helped that the Hellfire Club had many opportunities to do so.

"I hope you realize the importance of this change, Anna," said Sage, maintaining a serious demeanor, "Your indoctrination into the Hellfire Club doesn't stop at controlling your power. You must also learn to use it."

"Ah don't know, Miss Sage," said Rogue, looking back down at her hands, "Maybe it's best Ah keep this power to myself and stick to busting heads like mah mama."

"Nonsense. There's a lot of potential in your abilities. Imagine for instance that a foe to the Inner Circle emerges and they possess mutant abilities that overwhelm those around you. You could gain the upper hand by draining that foe, rendering him impotent and unable to fight back. Then there are situations where we need information from someone. You won't always have the luxury of a telepath to aid you. You could still get that information by draining them and taking their memories. You just have to be skilled in how you apply yourself."

"Ah guess that makes sense. It's just hard to imagine these powers being anything but a curse because Ah always ended up hurting innocent people."

"Well now that you're in control, you get to be the judge of who is innocent and who isn't," said Sage strongly, "As a pawn of the Hellfire Club you will be required to make numerous judgments. Certain situations may dictate that you use your power to dominate an adversary. And you have to be willing and able to do that."

"Believe meh, that's not a problem. Mah mama taught me the same thing," said Rogue, "But how would Ah even begin? Ah could barely handle it before."

"Oh don't worry about that," assured Scott, "Maximizing your mutant potential is something The Hellfire Club is very good at. Stick with us and you'll aspire to more than you've ever dreamed. You'll get plenty of other perks along the way."

That earned Scott another playful smile from Rogue. It all felt so surreal to her now that she was in control. It was still sinking in that she had a power she could now control. But she was starting to warm to the idea. There were a lot of possibilities for this power. If she had control back when she was still a girl, she would definitely have some choice words with her biological parents. But that was the past. She was excited about the future for once. If she could learn to use this power, there was a lot she could accomplish. And this time she wouldn't let anybody or anything hold her back.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor Archives**

Kurt Wagner wandered the opulent manor all morning. Last night he could barely sleep. He was too excited and curious about these people and this organization. The Hellfire Club was unlike anything he ever imagined. He always speculated about whom it was his mother worked for, but he never imagined this. It was amazing to contemplate a secret organization like this dominating politics, economics, and social affairs. It was even more amazing considering that the organization had only gained such immense levels of control with Charles Xavier's ascension. This was where civilization could be guided on a given path. And now he and his adopted sister were a part of it.

The archives in the manor especially caught his fancy. Here there was a wealth of information about a variety of subjects that the average person didn't have access to. There was everything from the history of the Hellfire Club to secrets about major historical events like World War II, the Kennedy Assassination, and the Cold War. But what most intrigued him was the information Hellfire had regarding spiritual matters. He was fascinated to find out that magic was real and there were gateways to other worlds. It impacted him on a very personal level.

While being raised by Mystique and Irene left little room to pursue spirituality, the subject had always fascinated Kurt. Whenever he wasn't training or helping out with Irene, he looked up books on theology, mythology, and religion. Seeing as how his appearance resembled that of a demon, it was only natural he sought to understand beliefs about them and where these ideas came from. Mystique always taught him that all religious teachings were nonsense and he shouldn't take any particular faith seriously. He never developed a true preference for a particular denomination, but he was still curious. Few religious texts went into details about demons. All they ever said was that they were evil and nothing more. That always bothered him. Where did these notions of good and evil beings come from? Maybe the Hellfire Club could give him the answers he sought.

Kurt gathered up a few books on the Occult. There was a lot to choose from, but he had to start somewhere. And many of these texts looked old and worn. There was no information on publications so chances were these books weren't found in any library or book store. They were completely original copies. That meant the words inside were unedited and the secrets within were there for him to uncover.

"The private journal of Alistair Crowley: Master of the Occult," he read from one of the titles, "Sounds like as good a place to start."

He opened up the first couple of pages. He felt a certain excitement in learning about this subject. It touched on something he had been struggling with all his life.

"Enjoying a little light reading?" came a cold voice.

Kurt looked up to see Selene standing at the entrance to the archives. She looked surprised to see him here, but she also looked pleased.

"Uh…just browsing, Mistress Selene," said Kurt.

"I see," she said as she walked up to him and looked at some of the books he gathered, "You have good tastes. I didn't know you were interested in the Occult."

"I'm interested in all spirituality. I know zhat's kind of strange given my appearance. You can't imagine how many times Anna called me out on it."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, I assure you. You'll find that the occult and the mystic arts in general have much to offer. We here at the Hellfire Club have always been deeply involved in it. You especially might appreciate it. There's a lot to be said about a world most other religions try to suppress. I personally find it pathetic that every major faith spends so much time anguishing over the darker parts of the spirit. They can preach and study all they want. It's never going to change the fact that we all have a touch of evil inside us."

She cast an ominous smile towards Kurt. It sent a chill up his spine. Mystique had warned him about this woman, but he never told her much about her. She only said she was a bitch with no equal. But she was talking about something nobody ever wanted to discuss with him. He couldn't help but listen.

"Um…forgive my ignorance, but I really don't know all that much about Occult or zhe mystic arts or anything like zhis really. I vas amazed just to find out magic was real."

"Oh you poor boy," she said, playfully gesturing at his furry face, "You've been stuck in a world that has denied whole worlds from curious minds. Don't blame yourself. Blame the ignorant masses who spend too much time avoiding mystical matters and too little time enjoying their benefits. You're the product of a civilization that has gone down so many wrong paths it's tragic."

"Vell I vouldn't call zhem wrong," said Kurt, shivering somewhat at her touch, "Every faith sees the spiritual world in a different light."

"And you'll find that most are wrong. There's a lot more to the spiritual world than you think and you won't find much droning endlessly over your typical holy texts. You'll find much more objective information here."

"So I've noticed. Maybe one of these books vill help me find what I'm looking for."

"And what might that be if you don't mind me asking?"

"A soul…one that I can truly have faith in," he said distantly.

Kurt fell silent for a moment as he looked down at the book by one of the worlds most famed Occultists. There were so many times in his life when he wished he had something to hang onto greater than himself. He never got much help from Mystique or Irene. He never even set foot in a church. Yet he longed for a spiritual understanding. He needed it to prove to himself and others that he wasn't truly a demon deep down.

"All my life, I've searched for something to believe in. My mother never took me to church or really talked about spiritual matters so I never got the chance most people get vhen the get in touch vith zheir inner souls. It may not be zhat big a deal to most people, but vhen you look like I do…you know."

"What? You think that just because you look like a demon you have to prove yourself by having some spiritual connection?" scoffed Selene.

"No, it's not zhat. I just…I vant something or someone to assure me zhat I'm still human underneath zhis mutated body. And I vant to know zhat who I am inside is vorth having faith in."

The young man sounded like a typical insecure teenager. That alone was proof to Selene he was human to a painfully normal level. It was a shame too because she had actually met some real demons before. She an appreciation for demons that few others shared. Even if Kurt wasn't a real demon, that didn't mean she couldn't grant him the same admiration.

"Sorry if I sound like I'm brooding," said Kurt sheepishly.

"Don't be. As long as you're a pawn I might as well do my part. And it's a good thing you told me. I just may be able to help in your search."

"Really? How?"

"By letting you in on a little secret…"

The Black Queen leaned in closer to the young man, her presence now dominating over his.

"The world you think you know is but a fraction of what's really there. Forget everything you've ever read in books or heard form crackpot zealots who claim to know the truth. They all foolishly delude themselves by creating a perfect little netherworld that they pray exists even after their dead. They pray and they pray, but no amount of praying can ever change the truth."

"And vhat is zhe truth?" asked Kurt, now hopelessly drawn in.

"That the soul and spirit we so covet is nothing more than skin deep. You want to find your soul? Look in the mirror. Your soul and spirit are an extension of your flesh. For better or for worse, every thought, feeling, and sensation is a part of it. Every other faith would have you believe that the spirit lies outside the body and that we must deny our worldly pleasures to enrich it. But they're all wrong…dead wrong."

Selene's gaze hardened as she opened up the book Kurt was holding to a page that depicted a demon. And it just so happen to resemble him.

"The Hellfire Club chooses the imagery of hellfire because it represents that which others decry as sinful. We embrace greed, lust, power, and indulgence. We don't waste time on meaningless rituals that offer only false comfort. We spend more time enjoying our own desires and that of the organization. The core of our philosophy both spiritual and material revolves around accepting the darker side to ourselves rather than fighting it. That darker side is what leads us to our greatest fulfillment. That's why we're so good at what we do."

"But vhat does power, money, and sex have to do vith spirituality? Isn't zhat zhe opposite of what it means to have faith?" said Kurt, much of this sounding completely opposite of what he understood to be true.

"Faith is just a blanket-term people use to relate to forces they don't understand. But here at Hellfire, we understand more than the mindless masses could ever hope to. I've lived long enough on this planet to know the true nature of angles, demons, heaven, and hell. I've mastered mystic forces that grant me much of my greatest desires. That to me is very fulfilling. That is what makes up my faith."

He still looked pretty beleaguered. A lot of this was new to him. He taught himself to think one way and Selene was challenging it every step of the way. It was a lot to take in for someone who just joined, but the Black Queen saw in him a desire to know more.

"Do yourself a favor, Kurt…don't waste time on spiritual pipe dreams. They are nothing but distractions to you and your spirit. You don't need to find yourself. You need to embrace yourself. You may not be a demon, but that doesn't mean you can't embrace your demonic nature."

"Vhy vould I vant to do zhat?" said Kurt skeptically, "I've spent my whole live trying to get away from being a demon."

"Do you even know what a demon really is?" laughed Selene, "Seriously, where did you read that they were all bad and evil?"

"Vell…zhe Bible sure made it clear. So did zhe Quran, zhe Vedas, and…"

"Oh please, every one of those texts were written and edited by bias men who had no clue what really goes on in other realms! I know because I've seen the originals. They paint demons in a much different light. Did you know they feed of passions and sensations? Did you know they are embodiments of rebellion and defiance? That's not necessarily evil."

"It's not good either," Kurt pointed out.

"Good…evil…it's all a matter of interpretation," she scoffed, "The point they bring home is that we are all creatures of desire. Our soul purpose in life is not to distance ourselves from them, but to indulge in them. It is one of the highest and most sacred creeds of the Hellfire Club. Find something you want and then do whatever it takes to get it. Don't let anybody get in your way or tell you its wrong. And enjoy yourself along the way. What good is a life where you don't enjoy everything the world has to offer?"

It sounded pretty selfish. But when Kurt took a moment to think about it, he did see some substance to it. If the soul and the body really were connected like Selene described, then wouldn't feeding such desires also feed the soul? It sounded pretty out there.

"I zhink you're out of my league in zhis area, Miss Selene," said Kurt, "I've only read books about zhese matters. I'm not even close to forming my own beliefs just yet."

"I know. That's why you're joining us at the perfect time. You're young and you've been cut off from the world unjustly. Here you can finally develop yourself. And if you want, I can teach you a few things along the way that might help."

"Really? Zhat vould be great! Can you teach me more about magic? And vhat about demons? Vill I have a chance to learn about zhem?"

"You'll have a chance to learn about everything," said Selene, showing off some of her skill by making her eyes flash red through a quick and dirty magic spell, "You've got a curious mind. That's good. You've also got a willingness to embrace the supernatural. That's even better. Stick with me and I'll satisfy your cravings for knowledge and power. And if you play your cards right I might just let you in on a few 'special' plans down the road."

"Plans? Vhat kind of plans?" asked Kurt.

The Black Queen grinned sadistically. She had this boy's attention. She saw in his eyes a passion for everything mystical. None of the other pawns shared that passion. Jean may be the exception, but she didn't sense in her the potential to really embrace the darkness. Kurt, however, with his demonic appearance, secluded upbringing, and spiritual eagerness may prove different. He may very well be of use to her when she took her ambitions to the next step.

"That I can't tell you…yet. You're still young and have much to prove. But if you want…"

Suddenly she was cut off. Mystique had entered the area and when she saw who he was talking to she got his attention.

"There you are, Kurt. I've been looking everywhere for you," she said.

"Sorry mother. I vas just talking to Miss Selene," he said.

"Well you'll have to cut it short. Anna just got back and it looks like whatever they did worked."

"You mean she has control now?" said Kurt, his eyes lighting up at the news.

"She does. And I want us there to greet her."

"Of course! Just let me put zhese books away."

Kurt then turned to Selene, who was anything but pleased by Mystique's interruption.

"Sorry Misss Selene. Ve'll talk another time, ja?"

"Certainly," she said, "Run along then. Be sure you don't lose those books."

"I von't. I promise."

The young mutant teleported away to his room. As much as he wanted to learn more about the spirit world, family came first. Rogue was excited at a chance to control her powers and as her adopted brother, it was only proper he be there to congratulate her.

But even after he left, the shape shifter lingered a bit, never taking her eye off the Black Queen. She sent a clear stay-away-from-my-son message with her expression. But Selene never stopped grinning. She wasn't intimated by her. She wasn't intimidated by anyone. Of all the unsavory people Mystique had met in her illustrious life, Selene was in a league all her own. Her capacity for evil and sadism knew no bounds. She could hurt people in ways that defied description and took pleasure in it. Mystique shuttered at the idea of her now being in close proximity to her kids. But she came along with the deal she made with Xavier. If her children were to gain the benefits of the Hellfire Club, they would have to learn from and associate with Selene. She didn't have to like it, but she had to accept it. But that didn't mean she couldn't keep an eye on her.

As she walked off, Selene stood back and contemplated this development. Kurt was an intriguing young man with the potential to play a big part in her plans, but that mother of his was sure to mettle. Mystique had a cozy relationship with Xavier and even she had to admit she got the job done whenever they gave her a mission. She was a valuable asset, hence untouchable by her usual means. But in the future she may become a liability. Mystique was like her in a sense because she let nothing stand in her way when it came to getting what she wanted, but she lacked her special touch. And should she cross her, she had to be ready to take her out.

Kurt, Rogue, and every other pawn in the Hellfire Club was just another piece to plan. It was all leading to something big. She wasn't sure how it would take shape, but it was definitely going to happen. She would make sure of it.

* * *

**Xavier's Office – Later**

It was getting late as Charles Xavier and Mystique tipped their wine glasses to their new arrangement. The Black King was pleased with how Kurt and Rogue were adjusting. They were making friends with the other pawns and getting acquainted with Hellfire ideology. After seeing how they handled their first test yesterday, he saw them as new assets. And now that they were here, they would have all the comforts and privileges Mystique wanted for them. But despite this triumph, Xavier noticed that the shape shifter was a little off tonight.

"You're looking a little tense, Raven. You've drank over half my Merlo," said Xavier as he sipped his glass.

"What? I haven't drank in a while. Magneto was never big on alcohol. He said it was 'destructive' to team cohesion," she replied sarcastically.

"Is that the only reason? Or is something troubling you? Is it about Rogue gaining control of her powers? You know that now she can touch that opens up many new opportunities."

"No, I've already talked to her about that," muttered the shape shifter, "Believe me, that was an awkward conversation. But I know how Anna is. She's a teenage girl with an outgoing side to her. I know she'll take full advantage of Hellfire's abundance of sex."

"Then is it about her working the clubs?" asked Charles, "I know you were against that, but you must understand that this is how all pawns must prove themselves. I've made some accommodations so she can do more mercenary training, but you have to consider the possibility that she may embrace sex work for a while."

"I know. If she ends up loving sex as much as I do there's not much I could do to stop her in a place like this. But that's not what bothers me most."

"Then what is it?" asked Xavier intently.

Mystique drank the rest of her glass in one full gulp. She wanted to be happy. She was already working on her sixth glass of wine, but it didn't seem to be helping. Everything was going so well. Kurt and Rogue were adapting well to their new surroundings and Xavier had nothing but good things to say about their potential. He went on and on about how they were going to help the Hellfire Club and how they were going to have every luxury they deserved. Mystique should have been glad. This was what she wanted for her kids. It was proof to her that she made the right decision in choosing to trust Xavier all those years ago when he helped save her and an infant Kurt. There was just one minor detail that didn't sit well.

"I'm grateful for all you've done, Charles. Really, I am. I only want what's best for my kids. But earlier today I saw Kurt having a friendly conversation with Selene."

"Selene having a friendly conversation? Are you sure it was her?" joked Xavier.

"I'm serious. They were talking about something and from the looks of it she had Kurt's full attention. I wish I could say it was just because she was wearing that tight black corset she always wears, but I don't think that was the case."

"Would you feel much better if it were?"

"That's besides the point," said Mystique with a frustrated sigh, "Kurt and Anna have everything they need to prosper here. But I don't like the idea of either of them getting too close with Selene. It's okay if she trains them, but I don't want her to have any more influence beyond that!"

"While I can't say I blame you, don't you think you're overreacting just a tad? You don't even know what they were talking about."

"I don't care. I've seen how that woman works. Once she sinks her claws into someone she changes them. Even if she doesn't torture them, she turns them into a different person. They become darker and colder. They even pick up on her tastes for sadism…that is if she lets them live long enough. And I don't want that to happen to my children."

She was getting worked up. She probably never considered Selene being a factor when she brought Kurt and Rogue in. She assumed the Black Queen would treat them the way she treated the rest of the pawns. But if this conversation she mentioned was as deep as she suspected, there might be something to it. Xavier always liked to keep tabs on Selene's activities. He had to or she would backstab him the first chance she got. But if she was getting closer to some of the pawns, that could create new problems.

"I understand you're concern, Raven. And I can't say I blame you. But remember that I promised you that you're children would be safe and prosperous here and I never go back on my promises," said Xavier in a reassuring tone.

"I know. I trust you, Charles. It's Selene I don't trust," said Mystique, "That's why I want you to do everything in your power to keep her from getting to them."

"You're asking me to control Selene?" said the Black King skeptically.

"I know. It's next to impossible. But you've seen how Kurt and Anna can be. They're stubborn, thick-headed, and don't always think before they act. And when they find something that intrigues them, they just won't let it go."

"Can't imagine where they got that trait from," snickered Xavier.

"Don't start with that again," said the shape shifter, rolling her eyes, "But even if you can't control Selene, at least try to be the bigger influence. I'd much rather have them take after you than that woman."

"Oh believe me, Raven, the last thing I want is another Selene in our midst."

"Good. Then do we understand each other?"

"I'll do all I can. You have my word."

That was good enough for Mystique. Xavier had kept his promises so far. Hopefully he would be able to keep this one. But she knew as well as he did that Selene was capable of anything. There were no guarantees with her. All she could do was hope that Kurt and Rogue would steer clear of her. And if not, hopefully she could get to them before it was too late.

Xavier finished his wine and sat back down at his desk. Despite this new development, it had been a productive night. The ranks of the Hellfire Pawns were growing and he had high hopes for all of them. It was a lot of work, but it was already paying dividends. Already they had stopped the Brotherhood and averted a global crisis. And each passing day they were increasingly drawn into to the Hellfire ideology and lifestyle. Kurt and Rogue should be fine additions, especially with the encouragement of their mother. But there was still much to be done.

"Well now that we got that out of the way we can move onto other matters," said the Black King as he pulled out a file from his desk, "While I'm sure you'd rather be spending time here with your kids, I have a new assignment that requires your expertise."

"All this generosity never comes free, does it?" commented Mystique.

"Does anything?" he quipped, "But I'm sure you'll find this assignment to be quite engaging."

"What is it? Another radical mutant team?"

"Not quite," he said as he handed her the file, "You're going to be infiltrating Department H, the highest level department in the Canadian military."

"Department H? Isn't that the branch with that uses mutants in their dealings?"

"That would be Alpha Flight. But they aren't your concern. Your mission is to get information from them on a program known as Weapon X."

Mystique opened the file and looked at a few of the documents. They all had high level classifications on them, but that was never a problem for the Hellfire Club. There was no such thing as something too classified for them. The first few documents were just biographical information on high ranking officials and James and Heather Hudson, who led Alpha Flight. But the other documents looked much older. Some of them went back all the way to World War II. Whatever this program was it had quite a history.

"Sounds simple enough. Just get information and get out. I can do that in my sleep," said the shape shifter confidently.

"It's not quite that simple. You'll have to be amongst them for a period if you're to gain access to the necessary information. Department H is notorious for being secure. They have a lot to cover up and nobody there wants too much information about Weapon X leaked."

"Why? What's so big about this program anyways?"

"Let's just say it has far reaching implications for mutants and governments," said Xavier ominously, "And if possible, I'd like to get in touch with some of those involved. You'll find a short list of characters in the third section."

Mystique thumbed through the papers and got to the area he was talking about. The first page showed a picture of a short, burley guy with a dangerous looking demeanor and a not too nice expression. She suppressed a grin. If these were the guys he wanted her to get in touch with than this should be a very interesting mission. Then she turned to the second page and her expression immediately shifted.

'_Victor?! It's impossible! Could it really be?'_

She almost dropped the file. Memories that had spent years locked away in the back of her mind came rushing back. She could almost feel his presence again, which was anything but comforting. Of all the people this mission had to be involved with, why did it have to be this man? She didn't want to believe it was him, but she could tell even through the poor quality of the photo. It had been so long. She hoped she would never lay eyes on him again. Now she may have to and that didn't sit well for a second.

"Is something wrong, Raven?" asked Xavier with a knowing look.

"No…nothing at all. I'll get right on it, Charles," she said flatly.

The shape shifter made a quick exit. The Black King couldn't help but be curious. He picked up on a few of her thoughts. She recognized someone in that file and it definitely wasn't a friend. But rather than refuse the assignment or throw a tantrum, she brushed it off. Whatever it was she didn't want to discuss it. Charles was content to leave her be. As long as she did her job, he could care less how she felt about it. But it definitely heightened his suspicions about Weapon X. He had a feeling this assignment would lead to some interesting revelations.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor Fitting Room**

Anna Marie Darkholme was officially convinced. The Hellfire Club was the best thing to ever happen to her. She and Mystique didn't always see eye-to-eye, but this was one instance where she was right in every regard. This was the best place for her. This was where she could make something of herself and rise above being just some runaway from the Mississippi backwaters. Since she arrived, she fought off a bunch of sword wielding attackers, learned that magic was real, and gained control over her powers. And now that she could touch, that opened her up to experiences she never thought she would have. Naturally, sex was a big one and she was already looking to explore it.

At the moment she was going through a vast array of Hellfire attire. Jean, Emma, and Wanda were all with her, helping her find that perfect look that would define her as a woman of the Hellfire Club. Pietro was also there too, acting as their male judge. At first it was a little intimidating getting undressed for everybody. She was so used to covering up it was almost second nature. But with the encouragement of the girls, she was getting over it. A part of her was even starting to like it.

Rogue was genuinely excited about finding her look, but the others found she was somewhat picky in her tastes. They went through nearly half the wardrobe over the course of an hour. They spent half an hour on stockings alone, which she seemed particularly fond of. They also spent a fair amount of time on what her color was. She drifted back and forth between black and green, but eventually she leaned more towards green. There was also a debate over how revealing she should be. Having had to cover up most of her life, the girls encouraged her to show more skin. But Rogue didn't part completely from her old style. She still wanted a little mystery to her look. Even Pietro agreed that guys love a little mystery.

Eventually they settled on an outfit. The first part consisted of a light green lace mesh bustier and matching G-string thong with embroidered patterns over her breasts, a crisscross tie in the front, and a hook/eye closure in the back. The second part were a pair of sheer thigh high nylon stockings that ran up almost all the way up her legs, but left just enough room to highlight her thighs and butt. Last but not least were the heels. Rogue never got a chance to wear them back home all that much because she always had to be ready to run. But now that she could actually try them on, she was hooked.

"Well gals, what's the verdict? Is it me?" said Rogue, doing some light posing in the mirror.

"Oh it's definitely you, darling," said Emma, taking a step back to admire their work, "It just cries I-couldn't-touch-anyone-but-now-I-can-so-touch-me-all-you want."

"Ha ha, you got a crude sense of humor, Frost," said Rogue snidely, "But seriously, Ah think Ah found mah look. This is the way I wanna flaunt mah stuff!"

"Well it certainly shows off plenty of your nicer features," said Wanda, even if she wasn't a fashion expert, "What about you Pietro? What's the verdict?"

"Do you really have to ask?" he grinned, "I say go with it. I certainly don't mind the view from here."

"But is it enough to make you think 'I just have to fuck that girl?'" asked Emma.

"I wouldn't put it in those words, but I can't say it wouldn't cross my mind."

Rogue rolled her eyes. Emma Frost was a great fashion guru and all, but she was pretty lewd with some of her assessments. This whole concept of being sexy was still new to her and Emma didn't sugarcoat it. But that didn't mean she couldn't handle it.

"Well I'm glad you like it," said Jean, "You'll definitely get a chance to do plenty of flaunting here. Did Lord Xavier tell you what you'll be doing at the club?"

"What? That Ah'll be strippin' for a living? Yeah, he told me all about it. Ah start Saturday. He even set meh up with mah own set," said Rogue casually.

"You're not nervous about it?" asked Wanda, remembering how timid she was when she first worked the club.

"Nah, not really. Ah was always kind of a flirt before mah powers kicked in. Bein' around guys never bothered meh."

"Well stripping and giving the occasional fuck involves a lot more than just being around them," Emma pointed out.

"Ah don't doubt that, but Ah can handle it. Ah didn't get the name Rogue by bein' shy."

"I'll bet," said Jean who maintained a more serious demeanor, "But it is a challenge. Before I got here, I wasn't a very sexual person. It took some adjusting, but there's a lot to like about embracing your lustful desires. You also can't forget you're still doing a job for the organization. We may have more leverage than other members, but we still have to prove ourselves."

"Gotta crawl before ya can walk, Ah guess. But Ah'm willin' to go the distance. It's just the kind of thing mah mama's been trainin' meh for all these years."

"She trained you for sex?" chuckled Wanda.

"No, not specifically," said Rogue, rolling her eyes, "But she trained meh to take on new challenges. And this is definitely one Ah can get into."

"But aren't you a virgin?" Pietro pointed out, "I'm sure your powers kept you from getting any experience in that regard."

"You don't know the half of it," she sighed, "But virgin or not, Ah wanna explore everything touching and intimacy has to offer. After living in isolation through most of mah teenage years, Ah got a burnin' need to experience all the sensations Ah've missed out on."

Her confidence was admirable. She didn't have the same uncertainties many of them had when they first joined the Hellfire Club. Some of that was probably Mystique's influence. But there was more to her than just her openness to the more challenging aspects of being a pawn. They were a challenge to her and she clearly didn't shy away from challenges. Some of the girls couldn't help but smile at that.

"Rogue, I think you're going to be okay!" said Jean.

"Thanks sugah. You gals are alright too," said Rogue with a smile.

"Well get used to us because we'll be the ones showing you the ropes," said Emma.

"Yes, and there is plenty to show. I'm still trying to take it all in," said Wanda

"First things first, girls. Ah gotta get out of this outfit and get meh a shower. It's been a long day."

"Then by all means," said Pietro with a suggestive grin.

"Oh knock it off, Speedy. You've already been watching meh dress and undress this whole time so don't go gettin' any ideas."

"Why not? You did say you were a virgin and you wanted to explore," he smirked.

"Sorry, handsome, but Ah've already got plans."

He looked at her strangely as she began to undress. But she wasn't saying anything else. It was too bad too. This girl was pretty cute. He also liked her sassiness and openness. She was very different than most of the girls he knew. But it was too early to get close to her. She was still adjusting and so was he. But that didn't mean he couldn't try his luck again later on.

He sat back and admired the view as Rogue slipped out of her sexy new uniform. Jean, Emma, and Wanda began picking up the clutter that accumulated during this little fashion adventure. Once it was off, she set her outfit aside so she could retrieve it later on. She made a mental note to go shopping with the girls later so she could get more garments in this style. Now that she was part of the organization, she had the opportunity to build her new identity. And there were plenty of ways to do that here at the Hellfire Club.

Slipping on a green robe, Rogue made her leave. It had been a long, but productive day. She was definitely on her way to being a solid asset to the organization. But there was still time for one step in this new life of hers.

"Thanks again, girls! You too Pietro! Ah'll see y'all around," said Rogue.

"See you, Anna. I look forward to working with you," said Wanda.

"Call me Rogue, sugah. That's who Ah'm gonna be from now on."

The other girls smiled. This girl was definitely getting into the Hellfire spirit. It was sure to be a lot more interesting now that she was with them. She would bring an exotic southern sassiness to the group. She was also tough, which was sure to go a long way in a place like the Hellfire Club.

"I think she's going to do just fine," commented Jean.

"We'll see," said Emma, "She better lose her virginity soon though. She's going to need plenty of experience for our line of work."

* * *

**Upstairs**

Upon leaving the wardrobe area, Rogue began searching the upper levels for a special someone to spend the night with. Her discussion with the girls reminded her that as tough as she was, she had no experience when it came to intimacy. While sex wasn't totally alien to her, the personal element of it was virtually unknown. She could get herself off easy. While living in Germany, she had two vibrators she used to take care of her sexual needs. But it wasn't the same as being with somebody. She had no idea how to really be close with someone, opening herself up physically and emotionally. Now that she could touch, she could begin exploring the other aspect of sex she had long been denied. Part of it made her nervous, but this was an opportunity for her and she was going to use it.

Luckily, she ran into the perfect guy to help her. She was just nearing her room when she saw Scott exiting one of the bathrooms with a towel around his neck and wet hair. He must have just finished a light night training session or something. He was still wearing the pants from his uniform, but not his shirt. This gave her a nice eyeful of his upper body. It not only put a smile on her face, but it made her a little hot.

"Scott Summers, just the man Ah was lookin' for," said Rogue as she caught up with him.

"Oh, hey Rogue. How's you're night going?" said Scott casually as he dried off his hair.

"Not bad. The girls helped meh picked out mah new uniform. It's really something. You should see it," she said with a playful grin.

"I'm sure I will."

He cast a smile that made Rogue blush. She could feel the heat and anticipation inside her growing. But she kept her calm and put on a more serious demeanor.

"So if you're not too busy, can we talk?"

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"Not here…in private," she said.

"Oh…okay."

He followed her into her room, which was still very much a work-in-progress. All the rooms in Hellfire Manor were pretty opulent, resembling a suite at a fancy hotel. Each had a king sized bed with white sheets and light blue comforters, a window with red curtains, plush carpet with Hellfire embroiders, and some fancy lamps with dimmer switches to add to the mood. They were all open for everybody to customize it to their liking, but Rogue hadn't gotten around to it yet. She had much more important matters to attend to first.

Scott didn't know exactly what this was about, but if her demeanor was any indication it was serious. She closed the door behind her and stood in silence for a brief period. He could tell she was collecting her thoughts. This must have been something she had been dwelling on for quite a while.

"So what's this about? Is everything alright?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, everything's fahne," she replied, "Heck it's been great. Ah think Kurt and Ah are really gonna like it here. And Ah just wanted to thank ya for all that you've done for meh. Ah can't tell you how much it means to meh."

"Well I don't deserve all the credit," said Scott humbly, "We pawns have to help each other. Being part of the Hellfire Club isn't easy."

"No argument here. But Ah wasn't talkin' about that. Ah was talkin' about how you were there for meh back in Sinister's lab when Ah was gettin' mah powers fixed."

Her words became deeper and more emotional. She moved in closer to Scott so he could feel her warmth. Then she placed her hands over his chest, an act she never would have been able to do before she got here.

"You really helped meh pull through, Scott. Ah can't even begin to describe how messed up Ah felt through the whole thing. Ah kept worrying that it wouldn't work or even make things worse and Ah'd be doomed to never touch anybody again. And even after it worked, it really got meh thinkin' ya know?"

"Oh I understand. I went though the same thing when my powers were fixed. It's surreal in a ways because you get back something you once took for granted and you learn to appreciate it more."

"I'll say," she said, tracing a few patterns over his manly chest, "Time was Ah couldn't get this close to anybody without putting them into a coma. Now there's a whole new world open to meh meh and Ah wanna start exploring it here at the Hellfire Club. Ah wanna be close to people again. I want to be intimate. I want to touch and be touched. And Ah wanna start with you."

Her expression changed from one of sorrow to one of desire. Scott saw it in her eyes. She wanted him. There was a burning desire to feel what she never thought she could feel. And she wanted him to give it to her.

She leaned in closer, her touching becoming more sensual. Having just got out of the shower, his skin was nice and smooth. It felt so good to touch. Her face was only a few inches from his. His manly scent was powerful. This level of close which was once forbidden to her made her weak in the knees and wet between her legs. She was sick of this forced celibacy. Xavier and her mother told her to not hold back as a pawn of the Hellfire Club. And this time, nothing stood in her way.

"Oh…I see," said Scott in with a knowing look.

"Just so ya know, Ah'm a virgin. Ah've sort of had to be. But Ah don't wanna be one anymore."

"Can't say I blame you," he grinned.

"And it also gives meh a way to thank you," she said as she snaked her arms around his neck, "Just think of it as me showin' mah appreciation for bein' there for meh and understanding mah pain."

Having said what she wanted to say, she finished by capturing his lips in a deep kiss. It marked the first kiss she experienced since the fateful day her powers activated. Only this time it was much more memorable. There was no pain or overwhelming surge of energy, just an affectionate gesture from her to Scott. It was a gesture he eagerly returned as he slipped his arms around her waist and passionately kissed back.

They lingered in the moment for a bit. Rogue wanted to remember this because it was what she hoped her first kiss would be like. Only here she would take it several steps further. When they finally parted, she took a step back and gingerly undid the sash to her robe. Then while doing her best to hide how nervous she was, she let it fall to the floor to reveal her fully nude body.

Scott smiled at such a sight. Since his first time with Jean, he developed a strong appreciation for sex. They were still exploring things with each other and she was still his favorite partner, but since she started working at the clubs he began exploring his taste with the many other attractive women of Hellfire. It didn't have the same special feel as it did with Jean, but it still made for a good time. He remembered discussing it with her and they agreed since there were so many opportunities at this place it was okay to sleep around. Now here was someone looking for a similar experience. He could tell she was nervous, but she hid it under a sassy exterior. And since he was more experienced than he and Jean had been on his first time, he could make it a bit more pleasant for her.

"Nice…" said Scott as he took in her form, "You're beautiful, Anna."

"Aww, you're such a gent," she grinned playfully, "And please…call me Rogue."

She threw her arms around him again and resumed their kissing. This time it was much more passionate. Rogue frantically rubbed her naked skin over his, savoring inch of contact. Scott explored her body as well. All that training from Mystique really did wonders. She had nice curves, but a more athletic frame. That along with her exotic persona made her very alluring. And since he was going to be her first, he would make sure it would be an experience to remember.

They made their way towards the bed. Along the way Scott slipped out of his pants and Rogue hungrily explored the manly frame of his now fully naked body. The two naked teens fell onto the bed in a lustful heat. Rogue pulled Scott on top of her and a fervent make-out session followed. Her hands ran wildly over his naked body, caressing his manly muscles in a show of raw sexual hunger. Just feeling naked flesh against hers was driving her wild with lust. She never really felt anything like this before, making it all the more intoxicating. Since this was her first time, Scott let her roam free while he got acquainted with her body. His talented touching evoked sharp gasps. Her whole body seemed extra sensitive, most likely from all the pent up desire that she held back over the years. She was really in for the ride of her life tonight.

"Are you ready?" he whispered into her ear.

"Oh Gawd Ah want it so bad!" she shouted.

"I have to warn you, Rogue, it's gonna hurt at first."

"Ah can take it! Just fuck meh already, Scott! Don't make meh wait any longer!"

Scott took her word for it and positioned himself over her. Then with a few careful movements, he began having sex with her. He was gentle at first since it was her first time. She did show some signs of discomfort at first, but it quickly subsided and they began moving their bodies at a nice, heated pace. Intense sensations followed. It fueled the feeling and fed Rogue's burning lust. It was much more intense than she ever imagined. The more she let go, the better it felt.

Scott was surprised by how much she was into it. Soon her body movements were more forceful than his. She was still sensitive to touch, but rough in the way she felt him. He held out to her so she could enjoy her fist sexual peak. This was her first time and it was his job to make sure she enjoyed it. It would serve her well later on as she adapted to the workings of the Hellfire Club. After a good dose of fervent humping she was on the brink. The sensations built up inside her and she tried to stretch it out for as long as she could. When the feeling finally washed over her she let out a fervent cry of ecstasy. She gasped for air as she closed her eyes and relished this every moment. It was her first real orgasm and she wanted to commit it to memory. As it passed she looked up at Scott and smiled warmly.

He returned her affectionate smile. Scott didn't attain his climax. Rogue got too ahead of him and all he could do was hold onto her and let her enjoy herself. He didn't really mind. This was her first time and it should be hers to enjoy. He was just there to help out. Plus he had to admit she sure was a wild ride.

"Oh mah Gawd…oh mah Gawd," she panted as she rose up off him and rolled to his side.

"Still with me, Rogue?" said Scott in a humored tone.

"Yeah, just give meh a moment. Guess this is what they mean by afterglow."

"Nice isn't it?"

"Ah'll say!" she said, cuddling up next to him.

Rogue gave him a kiss to show her appreciation. She was still on a sexual high and realized Scott didn't get his. She had been so eager to get her first sexual experience she forgot about his and that didn't seem right.

"Sorry Ah couldn't hold out for ya," she said.

"That's okay. First times are rarely that coordinated," said Scott.

"But that don't mean you shouldn't get yours too. It's only fair since you've been such a gent. Besides, who said Ah wanted to stop at just one?"

Scott grinned at her enthusiasm. If this was how into it she was her first time he couldn't imagine how sexy she would be once she got some experience.

"Well I'm no expert, but I guess I could show you a thing or two," he said as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Give meh everythin' you've got, Summers!"

Scott smiled and crashed his lips against hers. If this was how she wanted to explore her sexuality so be it. He was more than happy to school her in the basics of sex.

They started by making out a bit to get each other back in the mood. Then Scott gave her an introduction to oral sex. There wasn't much to explain, but given how energetic she was during her first time it was worth pointing out a few things. After he was done explaining she gave it a try and she proved to be a natural. She pleasured him thoroughly until he got his release, which she only partially swallowed. It was pretty messy and she found herself laughing at how it was tougher than she thought. But she did a good enough job for Scott to give her a reward.

Once she cleaned herself up, he laid her back down and gave her an introduction to oral sex from the male side. It wasn't a lesson in sex and more just an introduction to what a good lover should do, but she wasn't complaining. Rogue was still recovering from the first round but he sensed she craved more. So he went down on her nice and easy, starting slow and building up the feeling again. He helped her identify some of her most sensitive pleasure centers and got her to effectively communicate what she wanted and how she wanted it. But Scott didn't tease her to another climax. He wanted to save that for later. This was just to get her going again so they could get to the good stuff. Once she was ready again, they both rose up and began another round of heated sex.

From there it dragged out over an extensive period of fervent romps. Scott guided her through various positions and rhythms. Through each position they varied the pace of their body movements. Rogue frequently beckoned him to do her hard and fast, but he coaxed her to taking it a little slower so they could really draw out the pleasure. But no matter how they did it, Rogue loved every minute of it. They went at it for a good long while, sharing blissful sensations and numerous orgasms. All those urges Rogue bottled up over the years came gushing out and pushed her to go beyond her limits. For Scott, his Hellfire training helped him keep up with her. Everybody at the Hellfire Club developed an increased capacity for sex after going through the numerous rituals. Magic from Selene coupled with plenty of opportunities to exercise their stamina gave every man a drive most could never match. Having had his share of sex since joining, Scott was no exception and indulged his lust in this beautiful, sassy woman.

For the final round, Rogue slipped under the sheets of her bed with Scott. They found themselves back where they started, going at it nice and hard in a heated romp of bliss. They slowed it down, having reached the limits of their stamina. Rogue held on tight, grasping for one last mind-numbing feeling. This time Scott coordinated their movements so they could share it together. When they reached it together they each let out a cry of euphoria. She squeezed him so hard Scott struggled to breath. But once the feeling passed she let him go and he rolled to her side, utterly drained by this woman and in serious need of rest.

It had been an exhausting first time and Anna Marie was officially spent. As much as she wanted to explore everything sex had to offer, she could only do so much in one night. Scott still taught her a lot though and she loved every part of it. This was truly the experience she had been looking for and it was better than she ever could have imagined. Years of pent up loneliness made every sensation special and as she lay naked under the sheets with an equally tired Scott Summers, she thanked her lucky stars that she joined this place.

For Scott, it was quite a ride. He couldn't believe how 'energetic' Rogue had been for her first time. He still remembered what it was like for him and Jean. It took them a while to really get into it. But Rogue was different. She went at it like a real pro the first go around. She wanted everything he could give her and he worked himself overtime to give her what she wanted. She was a wild child, no doubt about it. She was her own adventure and he couldn't help but feel proud he was the one to introduce her to this experience. If the content look on her face was any indication, she should have no problem getting into the sensual spirit of the Hellfire Club.

"Wow!" she said breathlessly as she clung to his naked flesh, "That…was fucking amazing!"

"Damn you're good," said Scott in amazement, "You're something else you know that?"

"You're not so bad yourself, sugah. Thanks for makin' mah first time so good. Ah think it's safe to say Ah love sex!"

"Glad I could help," he said huskily, "And trust me you'll get plenty of opportunities around here."

"Lookin' forward to it, handsome. Ah think Ah'm gonna be very happy here."

She reinforced her point with a final kiss. After that, the exhausted teens slipped into a peaceful sleep. It was a truly special moment for Rogue. This felt like the beginning of a much greater experience. It wasn't just about the sex. It was about everything from her newfound ability to be intimate to the opportunities she would have at the Hellfire Club. All her life she was forced to hold back, afraid of hurting anybody. Well from this day forward, she wasn't going to hold back. She would embrace her desires and not let anybody stand in her way. If that meant butting heads with a few people along the way, so be it. She was a woman of the Hellfire Club now. And she liked it.

* * *

**Up next: Xavier gets in contact with an interesting young man from Russia.**

**AN: I hope everybody is enjoying this story so far. Please take the time to tell me what you think. Send me a review via email or post a review on the fanfiction website. Also, if you want to see an uncut version of Scott and Rogue's scene, you can view it on the adultfanfiction website. You can get there by clicking on the link in my profile. Thank you all for reading and I wish everybody the best! Slickboy out.**


	10. Contacts and Contracts

**New Blood  
Chapter 10: Contacts and Contracts**

* * *

**New Orleans**

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…my head! Damn it! Not again!"

The pained groans of Remy Lebeau echoed through the thin walls of the run down motel room. It was happening again and this was by far the worst. One minute he was fine, sleeping soundly next to some nameless nude women he seduced at a bar earlier, and the next minute a nuclear bomb was going off in his head. It used to be rare. When his powers first manifested, he had these strings of intense migrains. But they were few and far between, rarely occurring once or so every three months. But now it was becoming a weekly occurrence and the severity kept increasing. Every time he thought the pain couldn't get any worse, the next 'episode' as he called it further pushed his limits.

While holding his head, Remy stammered to the bathroom. He banged his knee against the dresser along the way, but his head hurt so much he didn't even realize it. He tried splashing cold water on his face. That helped a little, but it was still throbbing. Looking into the mirror, he saw that his red on black eyes were bloodshot. His face was also bright red and he was starting to sweat. It always looked bad, but not this bad. It was like his brain was trying to punch its way out of his skull. The pressure was unbearable and all he could think about was stopping the pain.

"Mmm…Remy?" said the woman, who was still in bed, "Is everything alright?"

The Cajun mutant kept leaning on the sink for support.

"My…my pants. Where's Remy's pants?" he said breathlessly.

"In the corner I think."

Remy limped back into the room and saw his pants crumpled up in the corner. Now his vision was starting to go and he blacked out just as he knelt down to get them. He fumbled for a moment, his usually skilled hands unable to remain still. Then he started feeling around his pockets until he felt something in the back. They were his pills. Well technically they weren't his. He stole them. But he needed them more than whomever the poor sap it was prescribed for.

"Damn…runnin' low again," he groaned.

He sat down in the corner and tried to collect himself. His vision cleared, but his head was still throbbing. Popping open the pill bottle, he downed every last pill that was left. There wasn't much, but he would take anything to make this pain go away.

The naked woman, who was now sitting up with the sheets covering her breasts, looked on nervously. She thought he was having some kind of overdose or something. Or maybe he was a junkie who just went into withdraw. Either would have surprised her given how well this man carried himself a few hours earlier. He was so confident and controlled. Now he looked like a mess.

"Are you going to be okay?"

It took him a moment to collect himself. The pain killers were strong, but the throbbing in his head was stronger. It did lessen the effects, just not as much as he would have liked.

"Remy will be fine. Go back to sleep," he told her.

The woman shrugged and laid back down in bed. If he said he was okay she would take his word for it. Chances were they wouldn't see each other after tonight anyways. That's how one night stands work. She just wished her boyfriend was as good a lover as Remy.

But even with a naked woman in a bed, Remy Lebeau sat back in the corner and contemplated his situation. He didn't mind being a small time thief in a guild that was constantly harassed by their Assassin counterpart or living out of run down motels. But this kind of life didn't support problems like this. Being in chronic pain and having to steal pain pills, most of which were never prescribed for him, put a damper on everything. It was really starting to take a toll. If it kept getting worse then even the most potent pain pills wouldn't be able to ease his suffering. He couldn't go to a doctor. He was a wanted man and if the Assassins got wind of his condition, they would surely exploit it.

He had to do something about this, but his options were limited. He didn't have the means to leave the country or the money to set up shop somewhere else. His father sure wasn't going to help. He was too caught up leading the Thieves Guild. The well-being of his adopted son had always been of secondary importance if that. He had a few brothers and cousins, but they probably couldn't do much either. None of them were doctors and would probably just push him to go to a hospital anyways. He needed another way or this pain would be the death of him.

Then he noticed a small business card that fell out of his pocket as he scrambled for his pills. It was the card that Storm woman had given him earlier in the year. He kept it even though he never gave too much thought to using it. But now he had a very good reason to reconsider. And the Hellfire Club had a reputation for being resourceful. There were still rumors about what exactly was going on with them, but nobody doubted they were a growing power. He remembered how Storm said it was just another option. Now it looked as though he could ill-afford to ignore it.

'_Guess Remy doesn't have a choice. If dey can't help me nobody can. Jean-Luc's gonna hate me, but to hell with him. I'm gonna see what these people are all about.'_

* * *

**St. Petersburg, Russia**

It's always coldest just before dawn. In Russia, that's especially true. But Russians pride themselves in their ability to handle cold. It's what helped them defend their lands from invasion and exploitation for centuries. There were many stories about tough Russian men who fought bravely against the likes of the Nazis and the armies of Napoleon. But now-a-days, those stories were few and far between. Mother Russia had given way to a a generation of hopelessness.

Since the collapse of the Soviet Union, Russian society underwent radical change. The shift form socialism to capitalism was far from smooth. Much of it was unguided and lawless. And nobody prospered more than the Red Mafia. Once kept in the shadows by the ruling Communists, they now enjoyed unfretted prosperity. It used to be profit was illegal. Now it was encouraged and the criminals were a step ahead of the rest of society. And with large levels of poverty, joblessness, and violence there were few choices for the average Russian. A young man named Piotr Rasputin knew this better than anybody.

Upon getting off his train, the imposingly tall and muscled young man walked through the blistering Russian cold. He bore full bodied winter clothing and had an unmarked black briefcase handcuffed to his wrist. His destination was about six blocks from here. That was six blocks worth of potential trouble. The streets were littered with potential dangers, especially for someone with his occupation. He didn't like doing it, but like so many others he didn't have a choice. Luckily for him, he had a gift that allowed him to do his job much better than the average hired gun.

As he walked his mind wandered. How did it come to this? How did he go from a respectable farm boy to a lowly courier for Russian criminals? It all went back to that fateful day he saved his sister Illyana from an out of control tractor. What could have been a tragic moment turned into a true turning point. At the moment it would have hit her, a latent ability manifested and he found his skin turned to a super-hard organic metal. Along with his transformation came great strength that allowed him to not only stop the tractor, but twist the metal as if it were tin foil. He later discovered this great ability was a mutation. But what should have been a blessing turned into a curse.

"_It's over, son. We just can't keep the farm going anymore. It's too expensive."_

"_But we can sell enough crop to pay off the loan! I know we can!"_

"_It's not the loan that's bleeding us dry. It's the bribes we must pay to the local officials to keep them from harassing us!"_

"_Then don't pay it! Our family has worked these lands for generations! We can't just…"_

"_We must, Piotr. These people are no different than the old communists before them. They will do much worse to us than foreclose on us. Trust me."_

His father's words turned out to be prophetic. When the Soviet Union fell, many corrupt local officials took advantage of the weakened central state to carve out little territories for themselves that they could exploit. The one their farm was in was no different. A group of former Red Army officers set up shop, extorting local farmers for money. One of the farms they targeted was the one that belonged to his family. To keep them from throwing them in jail for bogus reasons, they had to pay them bribes. The price was steep. It soon drained their resources. When the time came to pay and they didn't have the money, the corrupt local official put together a local gang and had them pay a visit and it turned into a nightmare he relieved every day.

"_Peter! Peter! Where are you?"_

"_Illyana! Illyana, I'm right here! I…I can't see you!"_

The smoke was stifling. In the middle of the night, a car sped by and threw a heap of firebombs at their house while they slept. Piotr tried to stay up to watch over and protect his family, but he dozed off and he wasn't fast enough to stop it. It didn't help that his house was made primarily out of rotting wood so once the fire started, it spread fast and was nearly impossible to stop.

He remembered plowing through the thin walls and gathering up his sister. She was young and scared. She cried the whole time while coughing on the smoke. Piotr rushed to get her outside. But in doing so his parents stayed in for too long and inhaled too much smoke. He managed to plow through the inferno to get them out as well, but when he laid them on the cold wet ground he found to his horror that he was too late.

"_Piotr…my son."_

"_No mama! Please hold on! Don't…"_

"_Be strong…my boy. You make me…so proud. Please…take care of your sister."_

The pain in his heart from that night still festered to this day. He held his crying sister in his arms as they watched their parents breathe their last breath. It was agonizing and infuriating. A bunch of thugs hired by corrupt officials looking for bribe money just torched a house with a family inside who had done nothing wrong to them. He was so angry he wished he could have followed those monsters. He would have loved to chase them to the ends of the Earth and make them pay for what they had done. But he still had Illyana to take care of.

He moved in with his older brother Mikhel, a former Soviet cosmonaut who worked a steady desk job with the Red Army in Volgagrad. Piotr didn't consider him the best influence. Half the time he was drunk or hung over. But he was family and he was all they had. He welcomed Illyana into his house and even tried to get Piotr a job. But in the sluggish Russian economy, that was difficult at best. It led him down the path he currently found himself.

It was ironic. He had to find a way to protect her, but he needed money to do so. And the only way to make money these days was to start working for the red mob. Piotr resisted at first, getting a job in Kiev doing heavy lifting for a factory. But it paid next to nothing and the factory went under in less than a year. That's when he finally swallowed his pride and took a job with a local mob division. He made sure they had no ties to corrupt officials. In fact, the one he was working for now was actually a rival gang that often exploited corrupt officials. It helped him sleep a little easier at night, but they were still the same kind of people. He witnessed some major brutality, but losing his family had hardened him to it. Justice, it seemed, would never be done.

"Hey big man!" came a booming voice form down the street.

Piotr narrowed his vision to a man who looked like he was drunk off his mind. At first he thought he was just a regular obnoxious drunk. Then he pulled out an AK-47 from his trench coat.

"You'll never deliver that package!"

Shots rang out. Frantic screams echoed through the streets. But Piotr Rasputin remained calm and poised. He instinctively shifted into his metal form, which rendered the assault futile. The man kept shooting though. That old drunk bit probably wasn't an act. But no matter how much he shot, every bullet that hit did about as much damage as a feather on a tank. It did tear his coat and shirt, but he was beyond caring.

"What the…what the fuck?!" he exclaimed.

Now out of ammo and utterly scared to death, he threw the gun away and froze. Piotr, still in his metal form, casually approached the man with a stone cold look on his face. By now most had run, but the drunk who started it all was too petrified to move. He just looked up at the tall, imposing young man and trembled.

"Leave," said Piotr in a stern tone.

The man just nodded and ran like the wind in the opposite direction. It wasn't the first time he scared someone to death like that. Piotr couldn't help but take satisfaction in it because these men were very similar to the men who caused him so much pain. His only regret was he couldn't make more men like him pay. Being in the Russian mob and watching his parents die had hardened him in a way that was reflective of his metal skin. But as only a courier looking to make money to help his remaining family, there was little he could do.

The rest of the operation went off without a hitch. He arrived at the designated café where the recipient of his package would be. There was nothing special about this. He didn't even know what was in the briefcase he was delivering. It could have been money, drugs, or stolen computer equipment. But he could care less. The way he saw it if he didn't know what he was delivering, he would sleep easier at night. Once in the café he saw his contact, Joseph Cusadinov, and as always he was ecstatic to see him.

"Piotr! My favorite delivery boy! What have got for me today?" he said.

"Just get this thing off me so I can be on my way," said Piotr flatly.

"Always to the point, da? I like that in a man. Very well! Allow me to take that off your hands."

Joseph pulled a key out of his pocket and undid the handcuffs. He then took the briefcase and set it aside. He planned on checking it, but not with witnesses around him. But he was satisfied. So as customary for such service, he pulled out an envelop and slid it to the young boy.

"There you go, comrade. The usual fee," he said, "There were no troubles, da?"

"No more than usual," said Piotr as he checked the envelope and stashed it in his coat.

"Ha ha ha! That bad, huh? That's why I love you, boy! Always tough under pressure! You'll be going places one day, Piotr! Mark my words! And just so you know, my offer still stands to be my personal body guard."

"I know and my answer is still the same."

"Pity," sighed Joseph, "Oh well. Let me know if you change your mind! Until then, dasvadania! Don't be a stranger!"

Piotr rolled his eyes and walked out. He had his money. There was no reason for him to stay and endure this man any longer. He save any rewarding feelings for when he got this money back to Illyana and Mikhal.

It wasn't as much as he would have liked, but it was enough to keep his family comfortable. It was much more than he could have made with a steady job. Numerous contacts in the mob offered him much nicer jobs as a body guard, a henchman, or a collector, but he refused to get any deeper into these organizations than he had to. For now, being a courier was enough. It couldn't get him and his family out of the country and it didn't offer him much of a future. But it was the best he could hope for as a mutant in Russia.

He was less than a block away when Joseph walked out of his café and into his Buick. Piotr surmised he stayed behind to pay his bill and call his superiors to ensure that everything went well. The whole ordeal was almost completely out of his mind. Then suddenly, Joseph's car exploded with a deafening bang.

BOOM!

Piotr was jolted from his daze and turned around to see the car of the man he just spoke to up in flames. Panicked screams erupted from the unsuspecting civilians. None were hurt, but the explosion shattered the peace of an otherwise normal Thursday afternoon in St. Petersburg. There was no way Joseph survived. An explosion like that would have probably blown the flesh right off his bones. Then as he watched people crowd around the wreck it dawned on him. For the first time, he realized what was in the package.

"Good God," he gasped.

"I think he looks better this way anyhow."

Piotr turned to see a strange looking woman standing next to him. She was fairly tall, had black hair, and was wearing red glasses. She was the only one besides him that didn't react so strongly to the explosion. Watching the fires around the car burn didn't phase her in the slightest. It was cold even by Russian standards.

"You…" began Piotr.

"Relax, Peter Rasputin, I'm not with them. My name is Sage. I come bearing a new opportunity."

"Sage?" he said suspiciously, "Who are you? Was you who sent the package that I just delivered?"

"No, I didn't send it. My boss sent it," she answered, "And he has about as much disdain for these mob folk as you do. That's why he wants to give you, your sister, and your brother an alternative."

"Wait, how do you know about my family? And who this boss you speak of?!" he demanded.

Sage took off her sunglasses and looked the young Russian in the eye. She saw in him a tough, but conflicted young man. He was hardened by a life of hardship, but he was also determined to rise above it. This kind of grunt work didn't suit him. Someone of his strength and power should be striking fear into the hearts of those like the Red Mafia. Like many others in the Hellfire Club, the world treated this man unjustly. And she was here to help correct that.

"That I can't tell you, but I will say this…the life your living now is a dead end. How much longer do you think these men will tolerate someone like you making their jobs harder? You won't help them the way they want. So what's the stop them from abducting your sister or framing you so your incompetent, mutant-weary government throws you in the gulags?"

"You think I don't know that? If you've got an alternative, I would love to hear it. But know that I can't be swayed by mere promises and small talk."

That was just what Sage needed to hear. So she reached into her coat and pulled out an envelope that Xavier gave her.

"Then perhaps this will do," she said as she handed him a letter.

"What is this? Money?" scoffed Piotr.

"Even better. Inside that envelope are passports and plane tickets for you and your sister to leave the country. There are also details on transferring your assets to an American bank so that you'll have all your earnings intact. And just to show you how dedicated we are we've masked the transaction so none of your nosy mafia contacts get wind of it."

Piotr looked at the envelope and then back at the woman. He had to admit, this was a very intriguing turn for him.

"Very well, and just where is it we are going?" he asked.

"New York City," she answered, "There my boss is waiting for you. And what he has to offer you will ensure that you, Illyana, and anybody else you care about will live happily, comfortably, and safely for the rest of your life."

"Sounds promising. But how do I know you're not just leading me on?"

"Doubt me all you want. But it doesn't look like you're too happy with your current line of work. And by all means, keep selling yourself on these blood-soaked streets for chump change. I'm not going to force you to accept our offer. I'm just a messenger. And even if you don't accept, consider the corpse of Mr. Cusadinov as a free gift."

And to help reinforce her point she added one last thing via telepathy.

'_Just know this, Mr. Rasputin…there are many others like you with great gifts and little opportunity to make good use of them. And let me tell you from personal experience that being a mutant closes many doors in our current world, but the ones they open more than make up for it.'_

Sage left the young man to contemplate her words. He watched as she walked off, surprised by that last trick. He definitely wasn't expecting her to continue talking to him in his head. But it gave her words some credibility. She was a mutant just like him. She didn't see his skills as just a commodity like the rest of the Russian mob. She saw the man behind the metal skin. She was hard to read because her expression was so unflinching, but there was sincerity in her words. He opened up the documents to confirm that everything she said was true. He officially had his and Illyana's ticket out of here.

But that still left him uncertain. He would very much like to meet this boss of hers. He sounded like a powerful man. But if he could give half of what Sage said he could, he was worth hearing out.

* * *

**Club Hellfire Gentlemen's Club**

It was another busy Friday night at the Club Hellfire Gentlemen's Club. The crowd was big and clamored for the scintillating sexuality that only a high end place like this could accommodate. Jean, Emma, Wanda, and Rogue each had several sets scheduled. Judging by all the men in business suits they were in for a profitable night.

Currently, Rogue was working on her second set. Even though she had only been with the Hellfire Club for a few weeks, she was quickly becoming a popular attraction. Her routine was different than most. She wore more elaborate costumes like dresses, gowns, and leather getups. For her current routine, she had the DJ put on her favorite song "Sweet Home Alabama" while she danced around a pole in a large purple dress reminiscent of the old fashioned South. It covered up a lot at first, but then she took it off to reveal the smallest G-string in the club and a matching corset that was cut out at the chest so her breasts were in full view for everyone to see.

The audience loved it. Men just went wild with the way she teased them, coming out all covered up and then stripping it all away to reveal a sassy, sexy woman that they just couldn't take their eyes off of. And she really got into it. She loved the attention and all the stunned reactions she got. The nervousness and reservations Jean and Wanda faced when they first danced were almost non-factors for her. Even Emma was surprised by how many men she attracted, but her lack of subtlety still bothered her. To her, it wasn't so much the sex or the money that mattered to her. It was the fact that she didn't have to cover up and she could touch whoever she wanted however she wanted. That power and control was more a factor for her than the other girls and the sex was just secondary.

While Rogue did her thing, Jean was out walking the crowd for potential clients to seduce. She passed Wanda along the way, who was wearing her now distinct dark red outfit. It was a crop lace bustier that really showed off her mid-drift with matching thong and leather stockings. It was modeled after Selene's, only Wanda made herself stand out by wearing the pointy crown she wore with her Scarlet Witch uniform in the Brotherhood. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but it seemed to work for her.

"So you're a businessman, huh?" she told a neatly dressed man in a black suit and bow tie, "How about you and me go in the back and talk… real business?"

The man could barely form a coherent response. But he didn't have to. Wanda was soon all over him, sitting with her legs arched over his lap while she whispered sultry words. Jean saw the man wince somewhat when he bit him on the earlobe, but he was hardly dissuaded. But it did cause some concern for Jean. She got the feeling Wanda didn't necessarily like stripping, but she did it because it meant more opportunities to learn about her powers. Selene had already started giving her some lessons, but the Black Queen made it clear she had to prove herself if she was to learn the ways of this mystic arts. This kind of work was just a means to an end for her.

In addition she noticed that Wanda seemed to be taking after Selene more than most people dared. When she first arrived she was shy yet determined. But now she was used to it. Every time she took a man for a private dance they came out looking dazed, distant, and often bruised. But they usually had a smile on their face. Once sexually illiterate, now she was using her mutant hexing skills to get off regularly and make her work all the more bearable. How she did it was beyond her. She just said stuff like "the chances of having the best sex are always remote, but not with me." It was great and all she was having great sex, but she worried she may be adopting too much of Selene's tastes.

Jean understood some of Wanda's feelings. As much as she had come to love sex, stripping did have its pitfalls. She liked the attention and the intimacy. She loved using her powers to feel someone on such an intimate level. Scott was her first and with the time they spent together, she really developed a strong taste for such closeness. It made stripping easier and more fun, but there were times it bothered her. The most pressing issue was when she talked to her parents, who didn't know what she was doing. She often worried about what they would think so she kept it a closely guarded secret. But the money she brought in with her sex work really helped them in paying off some long overdue bills. Xavier also pitched in and they were so happy and proud of her. It was hard constantly lying to them, but she accepted that this was best for all of them. It all went back to the Hellfire concept of the ends justifying the means.

While Wanda walked off with another client, Jean passed one of the VIP tables. There she saw Pietro, Kurt, and Warren sitting back, having some drinks, and watching the show. Tonight was their night off from training and they planned on spending it with some of Hellfire's best female workers. But for Kurt, it was his first night out like this. From the looks of it, Warren and Pietro dragged him out here. He still wasn't all that comfortable in public, but here there were some unspoken rules that the customers had to adhere to and one of them was to not speak ill of an obvious mutant.

"So this is how you guys are spending your Friday night?" commented Jean.

"You know of a better place where we can get beautiful women to do anything we say?" retorted Pietro.

"Did I say there was anything wrong with that?" she smirked, "I'm just surprised you'd be in the same club where your sister is stripping."

"Don't worry, he stayed in the bathroom for her set," grinned Warren, "Still can't get over that camisole she was wearing."

"Shut up, Warren!" shot Pietro as he gulped down a shot of vodka.

Jean then turned to Kurt, who looked indifferent to it all. He wasn't looking at Rogue's performance. He was just watching as girls passed by, occasionally taking a sip of his drink. Being around so many beautiful women was new to him. He didn't look nervous, just out of place. The Hellfire lifestyle was still new to him and he had yet to take full advantage of it.

"What about you, Kurt? Having fun yet?" asked Jean.

"Having a blast, Jean…I mean, Marvel Girl," he said flatly.

"Oh don't be like that," she coaxed, "These guys finally drag you away from those books you've been reading into a club of women who will cater to your every whim and you're not having fun?"

"Sorry that I'm not jumping in head first," he said as he drank some more, "In case you haven't noticed I stick out in a crowd. Do you really think I know zhe first thing about talking to beautiful women?"

"Oh it's not that hard," said Warren, "Watch this…"

Warren then got up and walked over to an attractive brunette who was serving drinks. He slipped his arm lustfully around her waist and hungrily groped her butt. Then he whispered something into her ear. The girl reacted a little nervously. She knew who he was and who he represented. And if she valued her health, she would go along with him.

"See? It's not so hard," he said, "Come on sweetheart you're spending the night with me."

"Yes sir," she said obediently.

Kurt shook his head at how casual Warren was about it. Even if they were alike in their less than human appearance, he went about things differently. He seemed to adopt Selene's nourish-all-one's-desires-above-all-else philosophy to the letter. But he was still hesitant.

"Seriously Kurt, give it a try," said Pietro, "It's great for us neglected mutants."

"I don't doubt zhat. But I just get zhe feeling zhat vhenever a girl looks at me she'll still see a monster. How's zhat for setting zhe mood?"

"Oh now you're just stalling," laughed Jean, "Some girls might actually like the fur. I mean soft fuzzy flesh running over hot naked skin…could be kind of hot."

"You've got a dirty mind, Jean," grinned Kurt, "But do you really zhink zhat could vork?"

"Only one way to find out…"

Jean turned back to the crowd and issued a psychic command to several girls. Obediently, the women stopped what they were doing and made their way over to Kurt and Pietro's table. They were each some of the highest paid girls in the club. One was an attractive blonde with short hair and slender legs. The other was an attractive Asian with a very nice butt and thighs. The third was a dark skinned woman with alluring brown eyes and breasts that were very enhanced. Usually they were reserved for men with really deep pockets, but they needed to break Kurt out of his shell. And judging by his reaction to the presence of the three women they were on the right track.

"Kurt, I'd like you to meet Stacy, Tracy, and Macy. Girls, this is Kurt Wagner…another special associate of Mr. X."

"Oh…an associate you say?" said Daisy, the blonde.

"Yep! So you know what that means," said Jean, "Take him back to the VIP room and show him a good time. I'll fill your slots."

"Yes ma'am," said Tracy, the Asian.

They didn't seem too put off by his appearance. Working at the Club Hellfire exposed them to all sorts of weird things so they were used to it. They never had to service a guy who looked like Kurt, but there was no room for squeamishness in this place. Besides, he did look kind of cute in an exotic way.

"Come on, Kurt. We're gonna make your night!" said Macy.

"Yeah, show us you're as devilish a lover as you seem!"

"Um…okay," said Kurt nervously.

Jean and Pietro grinned as the girls pulled him out of his seat and led him to the back. He had a goofy smile the whole way. It looked like he was really going to do it. He was going to take Selene's advice and nurture his desires. That would definitely get him into the Hellfire spirit.

"You know your stuff, Jean," commented Pietro, raising his glass to her.

"Thanks," she smiled, "Where's Scott by the way? Why isn't he with you guys?"

"Lord Xavier wanted to meet with him about something. Go figure," he shrugged, "Sorry he's not here, but if you want I could keep you company tonight."

"Maybe later," grinned Jean, "I'm still on duty, remember?"

Just then Emma walked by and tapped Jean on the shoulder.

"There you are! Where have you been, Jean? There's a cute billionaire software tycoon with countless trade secrets who's had a few too many and is in the mood for three-way. Get with it already!"

Jean sighed and waved goodbye to Pietro as she followed Emma across the club. The work of a good Hellfire woman was never done it seemed. It had it's ups and its downs and not every one of them felt the same way about it. But it was part of their duties and part of who they were.

* * *

**Academy of Tomorrow – Upper Manhattan**

Illyana Rasputin looked up timidly at her new home. It wasn't as cozy or simple as the family farm in Siberia or her older brother Mikhail's apartment in Volgagrad, but it was officially home now. For the foreseeable future she would be living in a large fancy boarding school for young children. She was told ahead of time by her brother that the children were 'different' like her. She didn't know just what that entailed. She was young and barely knew what the word mutant meant. But Piotr told her this was best for her and she trusted him.

She clung closely to her brother's leg. She tried to be strong for him, but there was no easy way to hide her fear. She lived most of her life on a farm and a crammed apartment. Now here she was in New York City, thrust into this new environment where she wouldn't have the close support of either one of her brothers. Mikhail was back in Russia, but Piotr was with her. And he did his best to calm her.

"It'll be okay, Illyana. Just give the Academy a chance. I've been told it is one of the best in the country," said Piotr as he knelt down to calm his sister.

"But what if I don't like it, Piotr? What if I don't belong?" she said nervously.

"Try not to worry about such things. You'll only get more worked up doing so."

"But I don't understand why I must be here. Why can't I stay back home with Mikhail?"

"Because this place is safer for you. And you know Mikail has his…problems," said Piotr, choosing his words carefully.

He hoped to not have to bring this up. Part of the reason he took Illyana with him to Amarica was because Mikhail's drinking was getting worse. His job wasn't leaving him very satisfied with life and he looked to fill the void. Sometimes he even brought loose women home and none of them ever treated Illyana very well. As much as he loved his brother, Piotr didn't want that kind of influence around his sister.

"But he's still our brother. Why must we leave him behind?" she asked.

"Because, Illyana, I promised mother and father that I would do what's best for you. And here in America there are more opportunities for all of us. You can go to a better school and get a better life for yourself. And above all you're safer here."

"I don't feel safer," she said shyly.

"I know you don't. But you'll just have to trust me, Illyana. This is best for both of us."

The young girl looked up at her older brother with those innocent, pure eyes that could melt the all of Siberia. She looked so scared to be in this new place with all these new people. He couldn't blame her, but he smiled warmly and caressed the side of her cheek. This helped bring a smile to her face. If her super strong, super tough big brother said it then that was good enough for her.

"Okay big brother…I trust you. But will I still get to see you?"

"Of course," he assured her, "I will come visit every chance I get. And if I hear you've been a good girl, I will bring you a present."

"A present? Really?" said Illyana, her face lighting up.

"Really," he affirmed, "I promise."

The little Russian girl smiled and hugged her big brother. Piotr smiled as he hugged her back. This was going to be a big transition for the both of them. They were new to America and the world of the Hellfire Club in general. But this was the best place for them. It was hard enough that he was a mutant, but recently he found out that he wasn't the only one who inherited such amazing abilities.

Ever since Piotr found out she was a mutant he worried what kind of life she would have. Mikhail told him about the incidents where she would fall asleep and magically teleport to another part of the house. It confirmed that she was just like him and would face the same hardships that all mutants face. But they would have more opportunity here than anywhere else. This was a big break for a two people who grew up with such limited means. And they weren't going to squander it.

"Illyana! Come along! We're ready for you!" said Amelia Voght, head of the Academy.

Piotr and Illyana reluctantly parted. He kissed her softly on the forehead before rising up to leave her to a new life.

"Be good, my little snowflake," he told her.

"You too big brother," replied Illyana.

Piotr watched as his sister walked off into her new home. The woman in charge, Amelia Voght, was an old friend and lover of Xaviers. He assured him that she would take good care of Illyana and he would be allowed to visit her at any time. It wasn't going to be easy with the rigorous life of a Hellfire Pawn ahead of him. But he would make time if he had to. He owed it to Illyana. For too long he and his sister lived a live plagued by injustice. Too much had been taken from them and too little had been gained by all their hard work. But the towering Russian swore that this time would be different. This time his work would mean something. And the Hellfire Club was key to it all.

* * *

**X-Industrial Towers**

Scott Summers was working overtime. While the others were out enjoying their night off, he was getting lessons from one of Xavier's most dangerous and efficient mercenaries. His real name was Wade Wilson, but he was known to the mercenary world as Deadpool and his reputation was legendary. He wore a red and black body suit with a mask with two katanas and a couple of guns at his hip. He was fast, agile, and lethal. He also had a potent healing factor that not only allowed him to heal from almost any wound, but it also gave him endurance that few could match. And Scott was finding out first hand.

"Come on, kid! I'm gonna nod off here!" he said in a loud, obnoxious tone, "Do it again! Become the dragon young grasshopper! Seize your destiny and go down on it like a cheap Bangkok hooker!"

Scott panted hard as he rose to his feet, still stinging from the blow Deadpool landed on him.

"One more time, Deadpool," said Scott in a stern tone.

"Bring it on bi-otch!"

Scott attacked, trying not to let Deadpool's incessant mouth get to him. That was another one of his defining qualities. In terms of his mental stability, he was a few apples shy of an orchard. There were times he would start talking and just wouldn't shut up. That earned him the nickname, the merc with a mouth. His insanity was a result of an invasive procedure by some living weapons program. Xavier told him he volunteered for it because he was dying of cancer. The process worked, curing his cancer and all, but it also left his whole body horribly scared and his mind a mess. He in turn broke away from the project and began his mercenary work. That's how Xavier found him and in return for his loyal services, he got Selene to use a little magic to heal his appearance so he looked normal again. But he couldn't heal his madness. And Scott was forced to deal with it.

He ducked and dodged Deadpool's attacks, having to back off to avoid a roundhouse kick that would have knocked him out cold. He countered with some low punches aimed at his torso, but this barely stunned the loudmouthed mercenary as he kept on attacking. And unlike Scott, he wasn't breathing hard or panting. He could go like this for days if he had to. And to keep the young man on his heels, he kept taunting him.

"Come on, you call that punching? My grandma punches harder than that and she's dead! Oh wait, no she's not! She's in a coma I think. Or was that my Aunt? Either way, she hits harder than you!"

"You don't say?" grunted Scott, not giving into the urge to shut him up.

"Are you kidding? I'll bet a circus clown high on crack could do better than you! Heck, it would be a lot more funny as well! That way I could beat you up and laugh my ass off! Oh wait…I can already do both! Hahahahahaha!"

He was seriously getting on Scott's nerves. He had to end this while he still had his own sanity intact.

He was trying to back him into a corner. Deadpool was using his superior endurance to keep Scott on his heels, not letting him catch his breath long enough to counter. He landed a couple of blows, but Scott kept blocking. He couldn't let him get ahead of him. Then Scott stopped playing defense and charged the merc with a mouth, tackling him to the floor. Deadpool made a big fist with both hands and pounded on his shoulders. Scott ignored the pain, grabbing Deadpool by the neck and head-butting him right in the skull.

"Ah still some life in ya, huh? Not bad! Maybe you're not as weak as my grandmother after all! Maybe you've graduated to my little sister!"

"Shut up already!" shouted Scott.

He head-butted him again and then grabbed his arm, twisted it, and turned him over so he was on his stomach. Before he could get up, Scott stepped down on his neck to hold him in place while pushing his knee on his lower back. Then to completely immobilize him, he held his arm up and bent it in the opposite direction it was supposed to go. He didn't break it, but he did immobilize him. Deadpool was strong, but not strong enough to get out of this.

He kept struggling, but Scott held firm. The kid may not have had his endurance, but he had a good brain on him. And even though his lessons were half insane rants he still took them to heart and successfully implemented them. No wonder Xavier chose this kid. Too bad he didn't get to work with the girls though. That would have been much more entertaining.

"Okay okay, you got me," he conceded, "You've done well grasshopper. You shall earn your neon purple ass-kicking belt in no time!"

"Um…thanks," said Scott.

He let the merc with a mouth go and he swiftly returned to his feet and removed his mask. While his face had been healed, there was still a mark of insanity in his eyes.

"Ah laugh with me, Summers! You'll live longer!" said Wade as he gave him an encouraging punch in the shoulder, "Stick with me and you'll be the next big thing on the mercenary circuit. I can see it now…psychos and madmen lining up around the block to hire you! Scott Summers, the guy with looks that can really kill!"

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, Mr. Wilson, but I'd rather stick to my day job," smirked Scott.

"Eh, suit yourself," he shrugged, "More jobs for me."

Scott shook his head. How Xavier tolerated this guy was beyond him. He must have the patience of a god. But for all his banter, Deadpool had plenty to offer. The man knew how to fight and overcome enemies that were stronger and more powerful than him. That kind of skill was invaluable, especially in the Hellfire Club. He hoped to learn more, but that all depended how much he could tolerate his quirky personality.

For Deadpool, it was just another favor. He usually didn't tutor kids in the ways of the psycho mercenary, but for Xavier he made an exception. He owed the man. Because of him and that crazy Selene chick, he looked human again and could walk down the street without drawing horrified gasps. Not only that, he could pick up women as well. He wasn't a bad looking guy with a healed face and the Hellfire Club had a way of attracting the hottest babes. Sometimes he even got to work with a few like that hot Storm chick that could control the weather. Then of course there was the money. Xavier paid him very well for his services and so long as it stayed that way life was good.

While Scott and Deadpool walked off, Xavier watched from above through an observation deck. Besides him were Sage and their latest recruit, Piotr Rasputin. He arrived earlier that day from Russia and was genuinely intrigued by what he had to offer. However, he was different from the others. He wasn't as easily wowed by their displays. Even when Selene showed him a magic trick turning roses into snakes, he barely flinched. But he liked that side of him. Piotr was a calm, collected young man. He was hardened from the loss of his family and his service to the Russian mob. But he looked like he was ready for a change in his life.

"That's just some of the training you'll get here, Piotr," explained Xavier, "The Hellfire Club only deals with the best in carrying out our operations."

"I suppose the best is a matter of opinion, yes?" said Piotr, referring to some of Deadpool's comments.

"Well there are a few quirks you have to deal, but that's life," smirked the Black King casually.

"Indeed. And you want me to be a part of this. But as what? A body guard? Some henchmen?"

"Of course not. It would be a crime for someone of your potential to be relegated to mere grunt work. Here you'll have the opportunity to do much more. Instead of taking orders, you'll be giving them. And instead of aiding criminals, you'll be aiding all of civilization."

"And just how does this Hellfire Club do that?" asked the young Russian.

Charles Xavier turned away from the observation deck to address the boy directly. He saw a young man of great poise and strength. But there was so much about the world he didn't know.

"Allow me to answer that with another question…why did the Soviet Union failed? Do you know why corrupt men like the one that murdered your family were allowed to do what they did?"

Piotr didn't answer. He always wondered such things, but he never came to a satisfying answer. Maybe Xavier had one.

"Why?" he asked.

"Order," said Xavier strongly, "The Soviet Union wielded great power, but there was no order to its government. Everything was so cruel and corrupt. The only way to get things done was through fear and intimidation. That lack of order is what allows criminals to run amok. It's what allows madmen to seize power and slaughter millions. It is only when order is assured that real peace and progress can take place. And the Hellfire Club is all about building that order."

"I…I see," said Piotr as he took in his words, "And how do you establish that order?"

"By any means necessary," answered the Black King, "Whether it's through money, mutant powers, deals, deceit, or magic we work to establish order. We follow the natural hierarchy of things, like the pieces on a chess board. And you could be part of it. You could be the one who breaks the backs of those like the corrupt men like the ones that killed your family. And for your efforts you would be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams…you and your sister."

It sounded like an amazing opportunity. It was definitely a step up from errand boy to the Russian Mob. But more than that, it was a chance to make a better life for him and his sister. The peaceful, simple life they could have had working on a farm in Siberia was long gone. The world he was apart of now was much more complicated and all too often he was relegated to obscurity. What good had the system done him back in Russia anyways? This was his chance to not only rise above it, but correct it.

"You make a very tempting offer, sir. What do you need of me?"

"Is that a yes?" smiled Charles.

"Da, I wish to do this. Russia is vast in majesty, but lacking in opportunity. I lived simply and peacefully and all I got in return was heartache and poverty. I am ready to try a new way. Grant me and my sister another chance at happiness and I will do what is necessary for this Hellfire Club."

"You do your part and I'll do mine. You have my absolute word," assured Xavier.

"Then you have yourself a Russian strongman," said Piotr as he extended his hand to the Black King.

Charles smiled and shook the imposing man's hand. It was nice to finally have some muscle in their mist. Piotr Rasputin had the stern, but reasonable persona he was looking for. He could face the worst humanity had to offer yet not lose himself in the process. He lived a life of such poverty and now he had a chance to give opulence and comfort a try. And Xavier had a feeling he take to it quite nicely.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor – Piotr's Quarters**

Piotr spent the rest of the day getting situated in his new surroundings. He met his fellow pawns, got a feel for what his schedule would be like, and went over some of the benefits he would share in now that he was part of the Inner Circle. Some parts were pretty overwhelming. The money he would have at his disposal was mind-blowing to him. Growing up in a former Communist country, he had no idea such wealth existed. And now he had access to it. He wasn't sure how to spend it, but his new comrades were sure to teach him.

Then there was the sex. Given his heavily muscled body, he was a big hit with the girls. One girl, Rogue, even offered to give him a taste of the kind of pleasures he would have at the Hellfire Club. He was definitely tempted, but Emma and Jean held her back. They said something about her being a bit too much for him. He wasn't sure what that entailed, but he was sure to find out. Women weren't completely alien to him. While working for the Russian mob, some of his clients offered him women as payment for his services. He rarely accepted, but there were a few times when he craved intimacy. He found that losing himself in sex helped him forget that he was working for people he despised with every bone in his body. But now he might have a chance to enjoy such feelings.

Lying on his bed, Piotr Rasputin pondered his new life. So many changes were coming all at once. But they were good changes. He wasn't working for the mob anymore, he had money and opportunity, and his sister was finally in a safe environment. Things were definitely looking up for him. He only wished his mother and father were still alive to guide him. But all he could do now was honor their memory and make best of his new life.

As his thoughts wandered, there was a knock on his door and Sage entered.

"How are you doing, Peter? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything is fine, Miss Sage," said the Russian mutant.

"What about your room? Is it to your liking?"

"Oh yes. This room is almost the size of my old house back in Siberia. It may take a while for me to adjust to having so much space to work with."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

The older woman walked over to his bed and sat down. She planned on just checking on him, but she had other ideas in mind.

"There's something else I wanted to tell you," she said.

"What is it, Miss Sage?"

"It has to do with your family."

"My family?" said Piotr with new intrigue, "What about them?"

"Charles had me look into the circumstances of their demise," she said, hiding her emotions behind her usual veil, "You know what happened so I won't get into it. But I did some digging. I managed to hack a few records from Russian archives, Interpol, and a few other sources. And I found out who was behind the attack and why they did it."

Piotr's heart leapt up into his throat. For years he agonized over the identity of his parents' murderers. Now the answer was finally before him.

"Who…who was it?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" warned Sage.

"Yes! I've waited years for an answer! Please tell me!"

Sage took a deep breath. She could hide her emotions, but she couldn't hide the cold hard truth.

"As you may know, once the Soviet Union fell many peasant farmers like your parents fell on hard times. Without support from the Soviet state many were forced to get loans in order to keep their lands or risk being kicked out onto the streets. Your parents took out one such loan from the local government office. But as you know the lack of oversight allowed the officials to be very unreasonable to their constituents."

"Yes, that part I know. But who was behind it?" asked Piotr intently.

"The man pulling the strings wasn't your typical Russian regional governor. In fact, he isn't even Russian. His name is Cameron Hodge, a right wing anti-mutant military man out of Eastern Europe. When the Iron Curtain fell, he moved in and started acquiring mountains of old Soviet arms. But in order to do that he needed money, so he teamed up with some old Communist leaders and Red Army officers and consolidated them under his authority. He made all the big decisions. And one of those decisions was to set an example of all those who didn't pay up on time."

Piotr's expression hardened. He could only imagine what a monster of a man this Cameron Hodge was. He was the reason why he lived with this nightmare every day.

"So he gave the order," said the Russian mutant in a low tone, "What about the men that carried it out?"

"Local muscle," she answered, "Five discharged Russian soldiers turned criminals in the tough economy. Their names were Brian Benidscov, Sergi Clarmanticov, Gregory Paksi, Grant Morrisoveltch, and Mickhail Millernov."

"Were?"

"Yes…they're dead now. They were still active when I came to you in Russia. But shortly after, Xavier gave a little 'tip' to Hodge that each man was plotting against him. A week ago they disappeared. Two days ago their mutilated bodies were discovered on the banks of the Volga river. They were tortured to death."

Piotr took a moment to digest that. He shuttered to think he may have been working with those horrible men at some point. But at least they wouldn't kill any other innocent families. And once again he had Charles to thank.

"You tipped them off…why?" he asked with a confused look.

"It's Charles's way of earning trust. He believes in hard justice and he believes in granting people more than just money and power. The more reasons you have to be loyal the better. Consider this his first favor. More will come so long as you loyally serve the Hellfire Club."

"I guess I should thank him next time I see him. What about Hodge?"

"Him, we can't do anything about at the moment," she said, "But at the rate he's going, we may eventually cross paths. And I'll be sure that you're involved. You have my word."

It was bittersweet news to Piotr. He liked how Xavier thought. He wasn't all about money and wealth like the greedy pigs that killed his family. He believed in less tangible forms of incentive. He also had a strict sense of justice. It was all part of doing whatever was necessary to achieve a greater end. It definitely left him indebted. He planned on working even harder now. He owed the Black King that much.

Looking over at Sage, he managed a weak smile. She didn't show any emotion, but he was getting used to that. He didn't take her for the sentimental type anyways.

"Thank you, Miss Sage. I really appreciate everything you've done," he told her sincerely, "But why?"

"It's my job," she shrugged, "It's what Charles pays me to do."

"Is that all?"

Sage finally let down some of her emotional shielding. Piotr was a nice guy and pretty perceptive. Given that she was the primary driving force bringing him in she couldn't help but get a little attached to him. The same thing happened with Scott and Jean. But she tried to keep the details to a minimum.

"There are many reasons I do what I do, Peter," she said, looking him in the eye with her serious demeanor, "I can't tell you the whole story, but just know this about me…I was doing good in the world by enforcing the laws I thought kept it together."

"So you were a police officer of sorts?" surmised Piotr.

"Slightly higher up than that. I worked hard to put people like Cameron Hodge in jail, but every time I did someone else took his place. Day after day I worked to make a difference and in return I received nothing but a pat on the back and a paycheck. I never got to follow my true desires. That's when Charles came into my life. He taught me how the good I was doing was purely superficial. If I really wanted more out of life, I had to embrace a new way."

"And has it worked? Does being with the Hellfire Club give you everything you want?"

Sage paused for a moment before doing something she rarely did. She smiled. It caught Piotr off guard, but he smiled back.

"It doesn't give me everything, but it gives me plenty. I do work that has a far reaching impact on the state of the world. I follow my passions in a way I was never able to before. I also enjoy special comforts here that I never enjoyed before, but have come to love."

"What kind of comforts?" asked Piotr curiously.

Sage's smile widened. Then to his surprise, she leaned forward and kissed him. It was such a change from a woman who always looked so emotionless if not mechanical. But it got the point across and the young man soon found himself kissing back.

At her old job at SHIELD, Sage rarely had time for a personal life let alone exploring the pleasures of sex. Here at the Hellfire Club she not only rediscovered her love of the sensual, she got to experience new heights of pleasure thanks to Xavier's creative ways of using telepathy and Selene's magic. It was not lost on her that Piotr had yet to experience these feelings. But everyone in the Inner Circle had come to know them well. So keeping with that spirit she decided that she would be the one to introduce it to him.

"I could tell you," she said upon parting from their kiss, "But I'd rather show you."

Sage then got off the bed and started removing her clothes. Piotr blushed at such a sight, but she was very casual about it. She was in her Hellfire uniform so she didn't have much to take off. After unzipping her black on purples corset and sliding out of her thong, she was almost completely exposed to him. Piotr couldn't help but admire her shapely body. Her breasts were nice and full and she had such well-toned legs. Once she slid out of her stockings and gloves, she was completely naked and clearly aroused. Then she crawled on the bed and slipped her arms around his broad neck and shoulders.

"Miss…Miss Sage?" stammered Piotr.

"Please Peter, call me Sage," he told him, "You know what this. The Hellfire Club is all about embracing your desires. This is just one of them. We also like making them extra special."

"Special how?"

"Take off your clothes and you'll see," she grinned.

The Russian mutant grinned. The others told him he would have plenty of opportunities to enjoy sex while he was here. He might as well start now with the woman who introduced him to this place.

Sage helped him slide his shirt up over his head. And upon seeing his heavily muscled upper body, her mouth went dry. He was very strong for a man his age. She felt around his chiseled features, caressing the rock hard contours as she kissed down his rugged face and neck. The powerful Russian slipped his powerful arms around her, tracing down her womanly curves. As their lips and tongues wrestled and his hungry hands explored her body, Sage slipped her hands further down to undo his pants. She made quick work of them, tugging them hard and pulling them off along with his boxers.

He let Sage set the tone, laying down on his back while she crawled on top of him. They continued to kiss as she straddled his large waist. She then helped him negotiate his way into her body. The union of their naked flesh was intoxicating, filling them with feelings of lust and pleasure. From there the began moving together in a sexual rhythm. They built up the pace. Sage's grip tightened as Piotr roughly caressed her naked features. They moved and moaned together in a daze of bliss and ecstasy. Piotr was really giving into the feeling. He never knew embracing something like this could feel so good.

They shifted and moved around on the bed, following their lustful desires to new heights of pleasure. Along the way Sage used her telepathy to enhance the sensations. Gazing into her eyes he felt her probing his psyche, stimulating sensations of pleasure he never knew existed. It was a strange, but wonderful feeling. And Sage shared in it. The combination of physical and psychic intimacy sent them both over the edge. They each let out deep moans as they reached their climax. It was truly something else. And even she gasped for air, she sensed in Piotr a hunger for more.

"My God…" gasped Piotr in a daze.

"Did you like that, Piotr?" asked Sage with a lustful smile.

"Oh yes…I liked it a lot," he grinned.

"Want more?"

"If it's alright with you."

"Strong and polite…I like that," she smiled.

With some help from Sage's telepathy to get him back in the mood, they were soon going at it again. Piotr threw out his cares and concerns and embraced his desires, an act indicative of all those who embraced the Hellfire Club. He followed sage to more heights of ecstasy and with his imposing form to guide him he brought Sage plenty of pleasure as well. It wasn't the most wild sex two people could have, but it was definitely an intense experience. It was how the Hellfire Club embraced fleshly experiences and it always had a significant influence on those who shared it.

It was a powerful experience. Piotr Rasputin lay back on his bed, the beautiful Sage still in his arms, and let out a content sigh. He had no idea such pleasures were possible. Sage was right about making it special. She was also right about embracing his desires. It was just what he needed. His life had been such a struggle from the farms of Siberia to the streets of chotic Russian cities. To come here, have a new life, and experience pleasure like this it was truly amazing. It was as good as sign as any that this was where he wanted to be. And this time nobody was going to take this happiness away from him.

For Sage, it was a fitting way to fully welcome Piotr into their ranks. She was the first associate of the Hellfire Club he met and she was the first woman he tasted this powerful pleasure with. Xavier told her she had been working too hard. A good fuck was just what she needed. And Piotr was a nice change from the mindless Hellfire studs she usually enjoyed. She saw him as a great asset to the organization. As she rested her tired body next to his, she moaned blissfully. It was good to have some muscle in the Inner Circle and not just for the strength part. She had been skeptical about these newcomers at first, but Piotr showed they had potential. Maybe they would become full-fledged members of the Inner Circle one day. Only time would tell.

* * *

**Up next: Remy Lebeau makes a deal with the Hellfire Club and Xavier pays a visit to James Poundstar.**

**AN: I hope you're all liking this so far. Please take some time to review. They really help inspire me to do better with my stories. Send them to me via email or post them on the fanfiction website. Either is fine and I'll be happy to answer any questions about the story you may have. Also, if you want to see the uncut scene of Piotr and Sage or a missing scene with Kurt and some of the ladies, check it out on the adultfanfiction website. There is a link in my profile. Thank you all very much for reading and I wish everybody the best. Slickboy out.**


	11. Anger and Acceptance

**New Blood  
Chapter 11: Anger and Acceptance**

* * *

**Cape Verde, Arizona - Apache Reservation**

It was the saddest day of the year for James Poundstar. One of the toughest and most respected members of the Apache tribe always spent this one day of the year in mourning and everybody was wise enough to leave him alone. From the moment he woke to the rising sun to the moment he turned in for the night, he bore this burden alone. Every year he dreaded this day because it was a constant reminder of a devastating loss. It was a loss he still struggled with, but one that hardened him to the harsh world around him.

But James Poundstar wasn't a typical Native American living a secluded life on a reservation. He was a mutant of great power. He had superhuman strength, speed, and agility along with sharpened reflexes, great physical durability, and enhanced senses. These abilities earned him great respect within the Apache community. Some even thought he was the embodiment of divine spirits. He participated regularly in tribal rituals. They often turned to him for answers on community matters, but he was reluctant to offer any advice. He rarely spoke, but when he did people listened. He spent most of his time carrying on the traditions of his family, training in the ways of a warrior. A lifetime of dedication made him a skilled combatant, but in this day and age wars were rare and the most conflict he ever encountered were from drunks. For that reason and many others he was a loner among his people, but he hadn't always been.

Part of what made this day so difficult was the constant reminder that he was alone in the world. His only real family, his brother John Poundstar, was the closest friend he ever had. Neither of them knew their parents very well. They died when they were young, but James always stuck by his brother and they helped keep each other in line. Together, they trained in the ways of combat through tribal elders. They quickly gained a reputation as being tough and when their powers manifested their reputation grew even more. Like him, John had many of the same powers. Together they had the potential to be influential in the affairs of their impoverished community. But with one fateful decision, their paths diverged and their fate was forever changed.

As he sat in a meditative state atop a desert mesa watching the sunrise, James vividly recalled that moment. It started off as typical sibling bickering. But it quickly turned into a bitter feud about the future of their community. James believed they should stay with their people and act as examples for everybody to live up to. John believed they should set their sights outside the community and join respected institutions in order to get better aid for their people. Shortly before a representative from SHIELD, a supreme law-enforcement agency throughout the world, paid them a visit and offered them a job as an agent. They promised great benefits for themselves and their people. And John thought they should go with them, but James thought otherwise.

"_You're being selfish, John! You're leaving everything behind to work for these people! What kind of an example does that set for our tribe?"_

"_I'm being selfish?! Brother, look around! There's nothing for us here! We've spent our whole lives training to fight so why not use what we've learned to do good in the world? Isn't that the kind of example you want?"_

"_And how can you be sure SHIELD will do good? They don't care about you! They just want your powers so they can further their own agenda!"_

"_Oh you're being paranoid, James! It's a law enforcement agency! You want our community to gain respect? We have to work with the law and not against it!"_

"_The law is the very thing that's been holding us back all these years! And now you want to help them?!"_

"_I've made my decision, James. I'm going with SHIELD. You can either accept it or complain about it. Neither will change my mind."_

After that fateful conversation a rift formed between them. He and John weren't on speaking terms for the next six months. He made true on his word though. John went with SHIELD while he stayed behind. During this time apart he learned two things. The first was that setting an example for his people wasn't as effective as he would have liked. And the second was that SHIELD was just as slow as the US government in bringing benefits back to the reservation. During John's entire tenure at SHIELD, they saw minimal benefits. A few politicians visited and a couple of care packages came their way like sums of money, new water pipes, and materials to fix old roads. But it was small, antiquated, and barely benefited anybody.

For a while it seemed like neither one of them was right about the best way to help their people. Then that fateful day came. He got a call from Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD. And he had bad news.

"_I'm sorry, James, but you're brother's dead."_

"_What?! But…how did…what happened?!"_

"_Sorry, but that's classified."_

"_Classified?! But my brother's dead! I think I deserve to know what happened to him!"_

"_I wish I could tell you, son. Believe me, I do. It involves sensitive data about a sensitive mission. I can't say much more than that other than there are just some things we can't reveal. Your brother knew that the day he enlisted. If it's any consolation, John was a true patriot. He died a hero."_

"_No! In fact that's no consolation at all! All this time he's been out there fighting for you people and getting nothing in return like you promised! Then you finally take a trip down here in the middle of nowhere where my people are forced to live and say my brother is dead?!"_

"_You think I'm not affected by this?! I respected your brother! And I will make good on those promises, but it takes time!"_

"_Shut up, Fury! A promise from you is about as valuable as the mud you're standing in! As far as I'm concerned you people killed John! And if you ever set foot on this reservation again I'll rip your arms off and feed them to the vultures!" _

Those were his last words to Nick Fury. Since then he hasn't returned. James was almost disappointed he didn't. He would have loved to slug him into the next time zone, but now wasn't the time for anger. Now was the time for mourning. Since that fateful day he learned of his brother's death, he held a private ceremony for him. Wherever John's spirit was, it was his duty to honor it in the traditions of his people. Even though he and John never patched things up, he was still his brother and it was his job to honor him.

"I still miss you, John," he said to the sun as it rose over the desert landscape, "I know I say this every year, but you were the better dreamer. You thought beyond life in the reservation. I only wish I had the opportunity to do more like you did."

Sitting in a meditative state, John Poundstar chanted a traditional hymn in the name of his brother's spirit. As he did this he took a wad of leaves and herbs he got from a local medicine man and scattered them to the desert winds. He swore to his brother that he would finish what they started. He would use his training for something greater. On this day, the anniversary of his death, he renewed that promise as he did every year. He wasn't sure how he was going to carry it out, but hopefully a new opportunity would come along one day.

* * *

**JFK Airport**

Remy Lebeau's head was throbbing as he stepped off his plane. The flight from New Orleans felt like a lifetime. High altitudes, cramped quarters, and chronic head pain were a bad mix. It hurt so much he couldn't work up the drive to seduce a cute stewardess into the mile-high club. He already downed half a bottle of pain pills and they were starting to wear off. Whatever these people were offering he hoped it worked fast because he couldn't take much more.

After the night in the motel, Remy called the number on the card Ororo gave him. He ended up talking to some woman named Sage and when he told her about his predicament, she said the Hellfire Club could help. She spoke in vague terms, but she sounded confident they could fix his pain problem. Of course, it wouldn't be free. They were going to have to work out a deal in terms of how he'll help compensate them. But he wasn't worried about that. He just wanted the pain to stop.

After making his way through the gate, he arrived at the front entrance where the cabs pulled up. He was told by this Sage woman to wait here for his ride. She didn't go into specifics. She just said he would know it when he saw it. He looked around, but his head hurt too much to concentrate. The glare of the sun didn't help and neither did the hot, humid weather. Now he really wished he saved those pills. Whoever these people were they better show up soon.

"Damn, where de hell are they?" he groaned.

Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Remy! Over here!"

The Cajun mutant turned to see Ororo Munroe sanding next to an unmarked black Lexus. She was wearing black sunglasses and an attractive black dress that rode halfway up her thighs. She looked somewhat surprised by his appearance. No doubt he looked a lot worse than he did the first night they met. And standing besides her was a large, muscular figure with blue fur and an ape-like appearance. This must be what Sage meant by him knowing his ride when he saw it.

"Wow, you really are sick," commented Storm.

"Thanks for pointin' out de obvious," groaned Remy, "What are you doin' here anyways?"

"I was in town so I thought I'd accompany you. My employer believes it would help if you were around a familiar face."

"We only met once, cherè," he reminded her.

"Are you going to be picky about this or are you going to get in the car? Hank here will takes us to a place where you can get the help we promised. So either get in or go back to your swamp."

Remy didn't have the luxury of a sharp retort or a game of twenty questions. He was in too much pain at the moment and he needed relief. He came this far he might as well see where it took him.

He loaded his tossed his bag into the trunk and entered the car. Hank gazed at him curiously, looking as though he was analyzing him or something. Remy assumed his appearance was a mutation or something. But he felt couldn't help but feel a little odd under his gaze.

"What are you lookin' at?" he said sternly.

"Nothing," said Hank, "Just observing, that's all. Were you born with those eyes or did they change color later?"

"Remy ain't in de mood for questions. Let's just get on with it already."

Hank nodded and got into the car. But as they pulled out of the airport, he still found himself analyzing the young man in the back seat. He looked pretty out of it, but it wasn't the pain that intrigued him. It was the mutation Sage mentioned. She said he could charge inanimate objects and make them explode. Sinister told him to make note of it because it was one of those rarer mutations that so fascinated him. He was learning to look beyond the person and focus on the powers. It was the powers, after all, that was the key to their research. Any new information could only help.

The ride into Manhattan was a quiet one for the most part. Ororo sat in back with him so she could keep a close eye on him. Even though the Black King and Queen were giving him a chance, he was a career thief and trickster. They didn't trust him yet so they had to keep close watch. But from what Ororo was seeing, he didn't look like he was in thieving shape. He looked like a chronically ill man struggling in agony. His skin was pale and he kept grasping his head and groaning. She tried not to let it affect her, but she wasn't like Hank in that she couldn't look beyond the man behind the powers.

"Are you going to be alright, Remy?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

"What? Now you're suddenly concerned?" said the Cajun.

"You're in serious pain. I may be a thief, but I'm not heartless. Seriously, what happened since the last time we spoke? When did this pain start?"

"Dis pain has always been with Remy," he groaned, "Ever since my powers manifested, I've been gettin' these poundin' headaches. They're like migrains, only much worse."

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"On a scale of one to ten…about fifteen."

Ororo reached over and touched his hand to help calm him. It didn't do a lot of help, but she had to do something. Remy seemed to appreciate her gesture, but it did little to ease the pain.

Hank, on the other hand, remained unaffected. Ororo was amazed at how he could look so calm when a sick man was in the back seat groaning in pain. Then again the Hellfire Club had a way of numbing people to the pain of others, especially with Mr. Sinister. She herself was a product of that training and it was part of what made her such a successful thief. But she wasn't completely numb. She could never be that heartless. Then to her surprise Hank reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills and tossed them back to Remy.

"Here, we have a ways to go and this should make the ride more bearable. Take as many as you need."

"What kind of pills are these?" asked Remy suspiciously as he picked up the unmarked bottle.

"You need not worry, Mr. Lebeau. They're perfectly legitimate. But if you wish to remain in agony, go right ahead. Though I wouldn't recommend it."

Remy didn't have time to be paranoid. These pills could have been poison for all he knew, but he was in too much pain to care. He opened the bottle and downed several pills. Within a few minutes he felt the effects and the pain subsided.

"Feeling better?" asked Ororo.

"Don't know," replied Remy distantly, "Maybe if ya raised that skirt up a little higher, it'll get Remy's blood flowin' a little better."

Ororo rolled her eyes and turned away from his playful grin.

"You're feeling better," she surmised.

That was the Remy she remembered. Even in pain, he was every bit the confident ladies man she approached that fateful night. She had a feeling he would accept the Hellfire Club's offer, but she still couldn't wrap her head around why Xavier would want him. She had been his primary thief for years and now he was bringing someone with a shady background and questionable laurels. She assumed he had his reasons. She noticed recently how many additional jobs Xavier was giving her. Maybe adding Remy would help with the growing workload. She didn't mind help so long as he kept his flirtatious ego in check.

* * *

**Midtown Restaurant – Kitchen**

"Ack! Ahhhhh! Augh! Stop…please stop!" begged a hapless middle aged man.

"You'll have to be more convincing than that, my good man. I'm still very upset with how you betrayed my trust," said the Black King in a stern, calm tone.

"Please…no more!"

"Shut up," grunted Piotr as he delivered another punch to the face.

The man groaned in agony, coughing up blood and choking on his own bile. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since he was led back here. He was just out for the night eating dinner at his favorite overpriced restaurant when in the middle of his meal two imposing young men approached him and said he had an emergency phone call. They led him into the back, but to his surprise Charles Xavier was there waiting for him. Everything that proceeded was a new lesson in agony.

For the Black King, it was just another way of doing business. This man was one of his confidantes that he trusted to manage one of his many business enterprises, but when he found out he was taking a little extra money for himself he had to step in. Xavier was a reasonable man, but when people crossed him he acted swiftly and harshly. It was a painful reminder for this man, who was not walking out of this place in one piece.

This was also a good way to get the pawns involved in some of their practices. Piotr who was still new to the organization got a chance to show what he could do. So far he was picking it up quickly. The Russian mob did this sort of thing all the time and while he hadn't participate in it regularly, he stepped up this time to show the Hellfire Club that he was serious about his new role. It helped that this man was similar to the greedy pigs that caused so much bloodshed in his homeland. As far as he was concerned, this man was no better.

A few other pawns participated as well. Scott, Pietro, Jean, Rogue, and Warren each got their shot, but they left the heavy hitting to Piotr. By now, the man's face was unrecognizable and his whole body was covered in blood. When they first brought him in they stripped him down to his underwear so he would feel vulnerable. Then they used the stoves to burn his hands and feet. After that they used some knives and forks to tear up his fragile flesh. Then the beating started. But at this point they doubted he was feeling much of anything with all the broken bones and profuse bleeding. He was starting to go limp, but Piotr didn't let up. For the final push, he took on his metal form.

"I gave you a fair chance, but you chose to be greedy," said Xavier, who remained indifferent to the man's suffering, "All that money and comfort just wasn't enough for you, was it?"

The man coughed up more blood, now barely breathing as he choked to get air in his lungs. Then Xavier turned to his pawns.

"Let this be a lesson to you, my young pawns. Don't allow greed to cloud your judgment. It leads you down a slippery slope of pain and betrayal. Always honor your deals and don't turn away from a favorable situation. This man was well-paid and well-respected. Now he is nothing."

"So what's gonna to happen to him?" asked Rogue.

"The same thing that happens to all those who betray the Hellfire Club," said Xavier ominously, "Peter, if you please…"

The Russian mutant nodded and turned back towards the man. He was barely clinging to life, but he was in so much agony death must be sounding like a welcome release. So Piotr gave it to him, slugging him one last time with his colossal strength. The force of the blow nearly shattered his skull and twisted his head to the point where it severed his neck from his spine. The man went limp after that. There was no way anybody was walking away from a beating like that.

"Ooh, he's dead," said Pietro.

"So much for second chances," said Jean, who tried not to look too much at the bloody scene, "Did you sense he was working with anybody else?"

"No, he acted alone," affirmed Xavier, "You'll find that most of my associates are smart enough not to conspire against us. But every so often you'll get a bad apple like this. It's just a matter of sending the message that I won't tolerate this sort of behavior."

"And how will we do that?" asked Scott.

"By making our unfortunate friend's exploits known to the rest of my contacts," he said, "We'll dump the body in the East River and I'll schedule someone to pick it up a few days later. The media should then pick it up and take care of the rest."

"Sounds like standard business practices for you, sir," grinned Warren.

"Well I wish I didn't have to resort to such tactics, but for the results they deliver I have no complaints. Just remember that you must be willing to use such force, but only as needed and never in excess."

They were wise words from a man who practiced what he preached. The Hellfire pawns were always amazed at how cunning a man the Black King was. He could be amicable and reasonable one minute and then the next minute he could have someone beaten to a pulp. It was representative of the two sides to his persona. He was willing to do whatever he had to in order to achieve his goal. Sometimes it required friendly persuasion and other times it involved a show of force. The highest morals for him were the ones that advanced the Hellfire organization. And it was something they all admired about him.

Once a couple of his henchmen dragged the body off into the back, the Black King led his pawns back out into the restaurant.

"I hope this has been a valuable lesson for the lot of you," he said, "Now then, who's hungry?"

* * *

**Sinister's Lab**

Remy Lebeau waited impatiently as he lay on a medical table awaiting his test results. He had been under a microscope for nearly an hour and still nobody told him how they were going to help him. The drive in had been long enough. When they got close to the destination they made him put on a blindfold so he couldn't see where they were. They still didn't trust him and he didn't trust them either. But Ororo and Hank assured him it was all for a reason.

While Sinister went over the data, Sage stood by and watched over him. Once she arrived she relieved Ororo of her duties so she could return to the manor. Now it was on her shoulders to judge whether or not this man was trustworthy. She was aware of his background. He was part of the Thieve's Guild, but he had a reputation for striking out on his own. That could either mean he was a loner or he didn't see eye-to-eye with his comrades. If he was a loner, that could be a problem. But if he was looking for a better deal, then they might be able to reason with him. For now, she kept a close watch on his thoughts.

"Ah, just as I suspected," said Sinister as he held up an X-ray.

"What is it, doc? You finally figure out what's causin' Remy all dis pain?" asked Remy intently.

"I believe I have," he said as he laid out the scan for him to see, "It appears the headaches are a product of your mutations growth factor. Tell me, exactly how far have you pushed your abilities?"

"Pushed em? Heck, Remy's never had to push em. I get by with cards and de occasional piece of heavy furniture. Probably de biggest thing Remy ever charged was a safe."

"Well if I'm reading these results correctly, you could do far more than that. Since your powers manifested, the breadth of your power has been increasing exponentially. In theory, you could eventually charge whole cities to explode if given enough time."

The Cajun was officially surprised. That sounded pretty amazing for something he only used as complement to his thieving skills.

"Dang, Remy had no idea he was dat powerful."

"Yes, well power doesn't come without a price. It seems your ability originates in your brain. As your power has grown so too as a section in your brain that controls it. I estimate it has grown by a factor of five in the past year alone. That pain you feel is the pressure it exerts on the surrounding cranial structure. The bigger it grows the more it hurts."

"Guess dat would explain it. Just how fast is it growin' anyways?"

"By my calculations, the size should double within the next six months. And the pressure will quadruple. I don't know how much the pain will increase, but I think it's safe to assume it will be immense."

Remy cringed at the though. The pain was unbearable enough as it was yet it was still getting worse? There was no way he could continue to bear it.

"Can you fix it?" he asked strongly.

Sinister set the readings aside and approached the anxious young man. Unlike the other pawns Xavier had him look at, this one was unique.

"Oh don't you worry. I can stop the growth with a simple procedure. I will, however, have to remove a part of your brain to relieve the pressure. After that you should be pain free."

It sounded like something a mad scientist would say, but based on what Remy gathered from this strange-looking guy so far that wouldn't be an exaggeration. He had an aura to him every bit as sinister as his name implied. But if he could free him of this pain, he could be the devil himself for all he cared.

"Now I must warn you, the procedure is quite risky," warned Sinister.

"Remy will take his chances," he said.

Sinister figured he would, but then Sage stepped in.

"And it won't come cheap," she added, "You go through with this and you by default accept whatever deal the Hellfire Club gives you. Is that clear?"

"Whatever," he said indifferently, "You make dis pain go away and Remy will be your personal master thief."

"Always music to Hellfire's ears," grinned Sinister, "Now let's get you prepped for surgery. Hank, get my equipment ready."

"Yes sir. And should I prepare any additional equipment?" said Hank obediently, who had been hanging by his feed above one of the tables.

"I'll take care of that, my boy. Just help Remy here get comfortable. It's going to be a long night for all of us."

Hank did as he was told, making his way over to Remy with anesthesia and surgical gear in hand. The young Cajun looked pretty calm for someone who was about to go under the knife, but the promise of a pain-free life was worth any risk. For Sinister, however, he had additional preparations to make. Remy Lebeau's mutation was unique in many ways. And the piece of brain he was about to remove may be useful in his ongoing research. He was still a ways from a finished product, but every resource he could gather could only help his pursuit.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor - Selene's Training Area**

The ominous echoes of chanting reverberated through the chamber of Selene's mystical training area. Shortly after Scott and Jean's arrival, she put together her own little classroom where she could teach the pawns about magic and even carry out a few rituals. So far she just scratched the surface with the pawns. But Kurt and Wanda opted to take extra lessons and that's what she was giving them at the moment.

"Feel your spirit flow from within," she while slowly moving her hands in a circular gesture, "Allow the energy to rise up within you and channel it into your body."

Kurt and Wanda took deep breaths as they mimicked Selene's gestures, standing with her in a triangular shape over an image of a demonic face. They were each wearing black robes that were slightly transparent and nothing else underneath. Even in the dim candlelight they could make out the naked features of one another's bodies. Selene emphasized the importance of embracing all things fleshly. It was the desires and yearnings of the body that drove many to magic in the first place. And these two had been especially touched by the power of the mystic arts.

Ever since Selene gave him those books, Kurt spent much of his time reading and learning about the world of black magic. He quickly became engrossed, intrigued by these teachings that were so opposite to many of the faiths and religions he grew up studying. It also led him to pursue many additional nights with the Hellfire Club's many sex workers. He frequently made trips back to Club Hellfire where he indulged in sexual excess. And because he was a pawn he was never refused. Embracing his desires only fueled his need for more knowledge and Selene took extra time to teach him, although he suspected she only favored him because of his appearance.

Wanda was another case of burning curiosity. Since her arrival, she had been pleading with Selene to show her more about magic. The Black Queen treated her enthusiasm the same way she treated Jean's in that she ignored it until she could prove she had the killer instinct she was looking for. So far she had yet to make her case, but she had an equally strong desire to learn. Like Kurt, she read up on everything she could about magic. She was also learning how to use her powers in new ways. After feeling what it could do when she first had sex with Warren, she pushed it further by sleeping with Scott, Piotr, and Hellfire's numerous mindless studs. She developed an appetite for pleasure on par with Kurt's, but for Selene it wasn't enough.

"Now comes your first test," she said while they were still in a trance-like state.

Selene took out a beautiful red rose and set in the center of the image on the floor. Wanda and Kurt exchanged looks, having only a vague idea of what she wanted them to do. But they continued chanting, ready to do what they had to in order to prove themselves.

"Go ahead…reach deep within and take the power you seek! Use it like I showed you and Wanda, no assistance from your mutation."

"Yes, Mistress Selene," said Wanda.

The Black Queen stood back and let the two young pawns chant. They held their hands out and focused over the center of the image. The power was just simmering within them. The enchanted words of ancient languages that were long extinct rolled off their tongues despite difficult enunciations and complex terms. A deep rooted darkness arose and their hands started glowing. The flame from the surrounding candles intensified as did the outline of the symbol.

As their chanting intensified, anger and passion surged through their voice. Then the red rose levitated. Selene watched in approval so far. But the real test was just about near. Sweat poured down their faces and their hands shook as the glowing intensified. Finally, it happened. The rose burst into an ominous green flame, burning swiftly to a crisp in a sickening hiss. It was as if the rose itself was crying out in agony as it was consumed by the mystical fires conjured from the depths of darkness.

"Vow…" said Kurt as he gazed in awe of what he just did.

"It worked," said Wanda, who was equally drawn in.

Selene smiled in approval. These two may just have that spark after all.

"Congratulations," she said, "You've passed your first test."

Kurt and Wanda smiled back, a distinct hint of darkness now looming behind their eyes. It was the first sign that they may indeed be affected by these teachings. But whatever it was they were learning from the Black Queen, they liked it.

"Thank you, Mistress Selene," said Wanda, "I never thought I could do stuff like this without using my powers."

"Ja, I could definitely feel it now," said Kurt.

"And that feeling will grow so long as you nourish it," said the Black Queen, "Remember to keep up with your studies and feed your desires. You still have a lot to learn about magic, but you're well on your way."

"I understand, my queen," said Kurt respectfully.

"Yes…I'll do what I must," said Wanda in a low tone.

Selene noticed a touch of disappointment in Wanda's tone. She was clearly the most ambitious one of the pawns when it came to magic as well as the most impatient. Kurt had the curiosity, but she had a genuine drive. That showed promise in her mind. It was still too early to consider her as a protégé. Only time would tell whether or not she was worthy.

Just then the chamber door to the chamber opened and Charles Xavier entered.

"Hope I'm not interrupting something, Selene," he said as he entered.

"When do you not?" muttered the Black Queen.

She then turned to Kurt and Wanda.

"We're done, you two. Start studying the material on curses and charms I gave you. You'll be tested on them very soon."

"Yes, Mistress Selene," they each replied.

The two pawns left their lords to talk. As they left Xavier couldn't help but sense a shift in their expression. These extra lessons Selene had been giving them was leaving its mark. He may have to spend some extra time ensuring they don't fall too deeply into her grasp. He remembered he promised Mystique he would keep Kurt from becoming like Selene, but that was a secondary concern at the moment.

"You seem to have finally warmed into a teaching role," he commented, "Now your giving private sessions?"

"If you're trying to get me to say you were right all along, you won't succeed," said the Black Queen snidely, "Those two are far from true Hellfire prodigals."

"But it looks like they're on their way."

Xavier walked casually around her setup. It wasn't as elaborate as her ritual chamber, but it definitely had all the marks of Selene's handiwork. He did notice something a little different though.

"I see you're using only emblems of black magic," he said as he ran his hands over the symbols, "I thought we agreed we would teach the pawns about both black and white magic."

"Since when have you known me to be all that enthusiastic about, white magic?" scoffed Selene, "I still give lessons, but I teach what I know best. And besides, black magic is a lot more 'entertaining' to me."

"I can only imagine," muttered Charles, "But I warn you not to play favorites. You may end up alienating some of the pawns by sending mixed messages."

"Oh please, if they can't handle it they shouldn't be here."

"Well they are here, Selene. And I'd appreciate it if you made the effort to keep with your duties. You know how the Hellfire Club treats purely selfish pandering."

Xavier's words were forceful. The Hellfire Club may be about indulging in selfish desires, but when anybody, especially a member of the Inner Circle, started their own side-projects that was cause for concern.

"Oh relax, Charles. Since when have I neglected my duties?" said Selene, "Some students are just more intrigued by my ways than others. And what can I say? I like to indulge them."

"I have nothing against that so long as you know the limits of such actions."

"Oh so now you're worried about limits? Honestly Charles, you sound as though you're suspicious of me. And after everything I've done to help you, I'm honestly hurt."

"Look me in the eye and say you wouldn't do the same, Selene," said the Black King, now standing mere inches from here, "Because if you can't, then I've made my point."

Selene didn't respond. How could she when it was that kind of suspicion that helped them both attain the power they enjoyed today? Xavier always knew how to make a point, but that didn't mean she cared for it.

"I thought so," said Xavier as he backed away, "Now onto other matters. I believe we have room for one more pawn in our ranks."

"Another? I thought we agreed we would keep the first round of recruits small," said Selene.

"We did. We've covered such attributes as leadership qualities, mental capacity, physical prowess, mystical potential, and raw strength. But I feel as though this class of pawns is still lacking something."

"And what might that be? I thought you planned everything out."

"Plans change," said the Black King, "I thought I could manage this class of pawns with fewer members. But I've since discovered that certain roles require a more personal touch. And one of those roles is combat training."

"Combat training? I thought you had that covered with that Deadpool character. You know, the one that won't shut up?"

"Yes, I thought he would fit well into that role, but unfortunately that hasn't worked out as well as I hoped."

"Ha! I could have told you that!" laughed Selene.

The Black Queen always liked it when Charles had to admit he was wrong. It didn't happen often, but when it did she made it her mission to remind him constantly. And this definitely qualified as a what-were-you-thinking moment on his part.

"I agree. I thought it was a good idea at the time," conceded the Black King, "But that's why I've been on the lookout for someone with advanced combat skills. And earlier today, Sage hacked a few files from SHIELD that might provide us an opportunity."

"SHIELD? You're not thinking of bringing in another former agent, are you? Sage is enough," said Selene.

"No, not quite. I was thinking along the lines of someone with a grudge against SHIELD and organizations like them. You should know better than anybody how powerful personal vendettas can be."

Selene was intrigued. SHIELD had always been somewhat of a nuisance to the Hellfire Club. Having someone on board with an axe to grind could be a good counter. However, that all depended whether or not this individual was someone who could stomach their ways.

"Sounds promising," said the Black Queen, "I assume you already have someone in mind."

"Indeed I do. His name is James Poundstar, a Native American mutant living on a reservation in Arizona. He's supposed to be a true warrior. His people call him, Warpath."

"Warpath? I like him already," she grinned, "Do you think you can provide enough incentive for him to join us?"

"I've already taken care of that," said Xavier ominously, "I plan on paying him a visit tomorrow morning. In the meantime I need you to set up some rituals to welcome him. You're familiar with Apache mysticism aren't you?"

"Why do you bother asking when you already know the answer?" quipped the Black Queen.

"Just making sure," said the Black King, "And remember our discussion about limits. I'll be keeping an eye your extra sessions just as I'm sure you're keeping an eye on mine. Understood?"

Selene scoffed, not giving him the satisfaction of an answer. But he was confident he got his point across and left the Black Queen to her musing. She never doubted that he kept a close eye on her. He knew better than anybody what she was capable of. But just because he spied on her didn't mean he knew everything. Xavier was a cunning man, but he was still just a man and she was an immortal. No matter what he did, the odds were in her favor in the long run. She would continue to entertain these pawns for now. But she had much bigger ambitions and if she was going to carry them out, she had to plan carefully.

* * *

**Apache Reservation – The Next Day**

With his annual day of mourning behind him, James Poundstar returned to his life of drudgery at the reservation. His home, a dilapidated outpost just outside the nearest city, was in serious need of repairs again. High winds last night blew out his windows again. He groaned at the thought of having to do more repair work, but he was used to this sort of frustration.

As usual, he started his day with combat exercises under the morning sun. It promised to be another rough day on the reservation. Jobs were always scarce, but he made a decent living doing heavy hauling from the reservation to nearby cities like Phoenix and Flagstaff. It was a one-man operation he ran with just his mutant strength and a beat up old truck. The money was decent compared to what others on the reservation made, but every day when he rode into town he had to watch the sorry state of his people. It acted as a constant reminder of how he and John failed to inspire their Apache brethren to better their lives. It was part of why he moved to the outside of town. Here, he could be alone with his thoughts and train in peace.

He grunted and panted under the hot morning sun as he went through the motions, attaining the focus he worked so hard to maintain. It wasn't the same training without John, but he his spirit kept him going. He may have failed to inspire their people, but he would not fail at being a warrior. He was just getting into the rougher motions when his sharp senses picked up a strange noise in the distance. James stopped what he was doing and looked out towards the sunset where he made out a small shape. It looked like a helicopter and it was heading straight for him.

"Somebody must have taken a wrong turn," mused the Native American mutant.

He watched as the helicopter flew closer and descended towards the ground. It ended up landing on a flat plateau about a hundred yards from where he was standing. He couldn't make out who was inside, but judging from the size of the helicopter there couldn't be many.

Inside the aircraft, Charles Xavier unstrapped his restraints and prepared to step out. Sage, who was flying the aircraft, prepared to join him, but he gestured for her to stay.

"Stay here, Sage. I'll take care of this," assured the Black King.

"Are you sure, Charles? This man is supposed to be pretty strong and I'm not just talking about his powers."

"I'll be okay. And besides, it might be better if you kept your distance. He probably still harbors deep resentment for agents of SHIELD, former or otherwise."

Sage nodded. She remembered the details of this man's file. He blamed SHIELD for his brother's death and had since gone into a life of seclusion. It sounded like a good opportunity to bring him into the Hellfire Club, but having thoroughly gone over this man's file Sage suspected he wouldn't be swayed that easily. But if anybody could convince him, it was Xavier. Hopefully that additional file she hacked for him would help.

Back outside, Charles Xavier approached an unimpressed and suspicious man. James Poundstar looked annoyed if anything. Seeing him in his Victorian style Hellfire attire surely made him seem out of place. And he made it known he was not intimidated by his sudden entrance.

"You must be very lost, pal. The nearest costume party is at least 500 miles west," said James in a strong tone.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Poundstar," replied Xavier, undaunted by his demeanor, "I apologize for my unannounced entrance, but I wanted to meet you in person. I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Did you hear I don't like trespassers? Because that's something I try to make very clear."

"Oh I think you want to listen to what I have to say, James."

"I'll be the judge of that. And how the hell do you know my name?"

"Oh there are few things in this world I don't know. For instance, I know that you and your brother, the late John Poundstar, grew up precisely 16 miles from here in a small Apache town where you trained to be warriors. You were the idealist while he was the one who thought big. I also know that you possess great power. The locals thought you were a vessel for ancient warrior spirits and gave you the title, Warpath. How am I doing so far?"

James didn't say anything. He was surprised the level of detail this man knew about him. He could have just as easily spouted of meaningless information like his birthday, his age, and what he did for a living. But instead, he focused on parts of his life that had the most impact. That was enough to get his attention.

"Who are you?" he asked intently.

The Black King approached the powerful young man and smiled.

"My name is Charles Xavier. I come as a representative of the Hellfire Club, an organization that caters to powerful individuals like yourself. And as luck would have it, we're in a bit of an expansion stage. Care to know more?"

"Let me guess, you're part of some sort of government mutant initiative," scoffed James, "No offense pal, but the last time I listened to people like you my brother ended up dead."

"Oh we're not with the government. We're not with any law-enforcement agency either. Trust me, I have just as much distaste for SHIELD and people like Nick Fury as you do."

"Somehow I seriously doubt that."

"That may be so, but what I have to offer is much grander than anything they could put together. And judging from your current surroundings you could use an upgrade in living standards."

James cast the Black King a bemused look, but he couldn't deny the truth. They each turned back to his house just in time to see the door fall off its hinges. The Native American mutant cringed at the thought of more repairs, but it reinforced this man's point. He didn't like living here. That much he would concede. But he was still plenty suspicious.

"What exactly are you offering? You're not part of some criminal empire are you? Because I don't work with thugs."

"I assure you I'm not a criminal either. What Hellfire has to offer goes beyond crime, politics, government, and even the law itself. We're part of something much greater and you have a chance to become a part of it."

"Greater, huh? Care to be a little more specific? Because in case you haven't noticed I'm not impressed with fancy clothes and private helicopters," said James.

"Very well, I'll answer with a brief history lesson I'm sure many of your people know. When Europeans originally came to America, they were overwhelmed at first at the harsh conditions and unforgiving land. They had no idea how to farm the terrain and many went hungry those first few years. That's why they turned to the natives for assistance. Having lived off the land for centuries, they knew the tricks of the trade. And with their help, those tiny communities of settlers eventually grew."

"And then they turned on us and that's why people like me are living on reservations," said James, rolling his eyes in exasperation, "What's the point?"

"Oh I wasn't going to talk about how the current status quo came to be. I've always been more fascinated by the what-if scenarios that could have led history down another path."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Imagine this, James…say those natives opposed the settlers in a different way. Say instead of just fighting them head on, they pretended to embrace them. They adopted their ways and earned their trust, working their way into their circles. They use their knowledge of the land and how to survive in it as leverage. They don't just give them knowledge. They use it to infiltrate their ranks. And from behind the scenes, they furthered their own agenda. That way they themselves don't have to fight. They can just get their enemies to fight each other."

"I'm not following," said James, who was just confused at this point.

Xavier smiled and turned towards the rising sun, which he often saw as a symbol of the power that the Hellfire Club had amassed.

"The point I'm trying to make is that sometimes the best way to get ahead is to use cunning in addition to strength. That is the core philosophy of the Hellfire Club. We get things done by doing what is necessary to benefit ourselves and the organization we serve. Those that work with us share in the benefits. Those that resist whether they be governments, competitors, or SHIELD are dealt with swiftly and harshly."

"Sounds like a hell of a business," said the Native American mutant, "So why do you need? I'm not exactly business savvy."

"Oh you underestimate your worth, James. You have something to offer that the Hellfire Club has lacked over the years…something I wish to incorporate into our organization for a new generation of ambitious mutants."

"And what might that be?"

"The skill of a true warrior," said the Black King strongly, "Even though you have great strength and durability, you rely on your skills first and complement them with your powers. Such discipline is admirable. I would very much like to see the rest of my young associates take up such spirit. That is why I want you to join us."

James didn't react either way at first. While he didn't completely trust this man, there was a strong yet reasonable look to him. He carried himself in a way that reminded him of how tribal elders carried themselves. He was respectful, yet stern. He made it clear he was not intimated by his obvious physical advantages. He may not have been a warrior, but he sure knew how to talk to one.

"You deserve much more than the meager existence you've carved for yourself, James," Xavier went on, "Someone of your strength and skill has the potential to make a true difference…not just for your people but for everybody. The Hellfire Club's reach is vast and you could do very well for yourself if you gave it a chance. You'll never have to live in a shack like this again and you'll have access to more comfort and wealth than you've ever dreamed."

"You make it all sound so appealing, Xavier. What's the catch?" asked James, knowing full well there had to be one.

"Oh it does come with a price, I assure you. That price is absolute loyalty. Like nature itself, the Hellfire Club functions in a strong hierarchy. I sit at the top with the title of Black King. You, like the others you'll be working with, will be a pawn. You must answer to and respect those like myself who rank higher. But honor your position and both you and your people will be rewarded. You'll have far more access to all of Hellfire's comforts than most of our other associates. You must be willing to look beyond your life here and embrace something much bigger."

It sounded pretty daunting. John was always good at thinking big. He was much more ambitious about getting out into the world and making a difference. But that mindset is what led to his death. Now he faced a similar decision and wasn't sure what to do. This man was offering a lot, but he wasn't sure about the loyalty part. He may be a bitter loner, but he had his standards. Sensing this, Xavier provided one last bit of incentive.

"I understand this is a big decision, James. But if it helps, I have a little something for you that may help you decide."

"And what might that be?" he asked suspiciously.

Xavier reached into his coat and pulled out an unmarked enveloped. He then presented it to James in a gesture of good will.

"Consider it a token of my sincerity," said the Black King, "Inside that envelope are the classified documents Nick Fury would not give you. They were hacked from one of their most sensitive databases. They reveal the true details of your brother's death."

The young man's expression shifted. He quickly tore into the envelope and pulled out the documents. There were only a few pages, but they had all the headers and emblems of SHIELD to indicate they were authentic. None of the text was blacked out or censored either. And it told a very different story than the one Nick Fury gave him.

As he read over the documents, James Poundstar's face hardened. He resented SHIELD before, but now he outright hated them. John's death wasn't heroic or meaningful. It was a senseless loss that they themselves were responsible for. The documents outlined a highly sensitive mission to retrieve a stolen cache of SHIELD computers from a cargo plane. The plane hadn't been hijacked or stolen or anything. The people behind it weren't international super-villains either. It was just a small time gig pulled off by a group of mercenaries looking to sell SHIELD secrets to the highest bidder. But the worst part of all was it happened because someone at SHIELD carelessly leaked information on the shipment and these thugs just happened to pick it up. So they sent John and a team of agents to retrieve the parts before the plane landed in unfriendly territory. And that's where it all went wrong.

The plane was flying in bad weather and only John had the strength and durability to survive the elements. So he was the first one on, leaping into the plane through the bitter cold and high winds at over 25,000 feet. He was able to get on board and lead the agents in, but when they tried to stop the mercenaries they ended up losing control of the plane. John tried to gain control of the plane, but he was given direct orders from Nick Fury himself to let it crash so they could destroy the computer hardware. He imagined John arguing with him, but Fury was unyielding. So he tried to help the other agents off, but it was too late. The plane went into a tailspin and crashed nose first into the Alps and John didn't survive. They recovered his remains along with those of the remaining agents a week later. And it was all because of a decision from Nick Fury and a stupid mistake by some dumb bureaucrat.

James hands trembled as he read the report. Once finished, he crumbled them up and ripped them to shreds.

"Those sons of bitches!" he yelled out.

"I'm sorry, James," said Xavier.

"No you're not. You didn't even know John!" exclaimed James in a fit of anger, "He wanted to make a difference! He wanted to do more! And what did they do to him? They just let him die to cover their own asses!"

"That's how organizations like SHIELD work," said the Black King, "I can't pretend to understand your anguish. But one thing you should take away from your brother's deed is how he embraced an opportunity. Now you have that same chance. Question is…will you embrace it as well?"

James was seething. Looking at the crumbled up paper in his hand, he remembered back to all those disagreements he had with his brother. But one thing he never denied was John's bravery. He was willing to take a chance while he was too stubborn to do so. And what did that stubbornness get him? He lived a life of poverty among a people with no sense of warrior spirit. Here was a chance to get out of this place and make something of his life. It was every bit as risky as the chance John took, but if he was to truly honor his memory he had to share his bravery.

"So you want a real warrior in this club of yours, huh?" said James in a calmer tone, "What else can you tell me about this place?"

"Oh I could tell you a great deal. But it may be better if you saw it for yourself," answered the Black King.

The Native American mutant's expression finally softened. This man had made his point. And he made his decision.

"Guess it couldn't hurt to check out," he said, extending his hand in a welcoming gesture.

"I'm glad you feel that way," smiled Charles as she shook the young man's hand, "I have a feeling this will be good for all of us."

"We'll see."

And so the man the locals called Warpath was on his way to the Hellfire Club. His life was sure to change. Neither he nor John could make a difference with their individual plans. Hopefully these people could show him a new path.

* * *

**Sinister's Lab – Infirmary**

Remy Lebeau was in a daze. He wasn't sure whether he was awake or dreaming. He remembered agreeing to the surgery. He remembered lying down on a gurney and having a plastic mask placed over his face. After that it was all a blur. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be awake or not. His head wasn't hurting anymore and he felt a large bandage around his forehead. He assumed the procedure was over. He was still alive so that must have meant everything went well. But if everything was fine then why were Sinister and Hank hovering over him?

His eyes barely opened halfway and he could only make out a blurry image. But he was sure the two figures standing over them were Hank and Sinister. Those two were hard to miss even while under the heavy influence of anesthesia. It sounded like they were discussing something. It was hard to make out because he was still pretty out of it, but he was able to make out their conversation.

"Is the analysis complete?" said Sinister.

"Yes sir," affirmed Beast, "I analyzed the section of brain we extracted. As expected, the makeup of it is very unique. I know mutation can be affected by the brain, but this is an entirely new manifestation. I've never seen anything like it."

"Excellent. It shall provide a new window into our research. I long theorized certain physiological structures could affect the power and growth of a mutation. Now we have tangible proof."

"So what now?" asked Hank intently, "What's the next step?"

Sinister was silent for a moment. This was a very exciting discovery. For the first time in a long while Xavier brought in someone useful. This could very well be the discovery he had been waiting for that would help him achieve his ultimate goal.

"I believe we're ready to take our research to the next level," said Sinister, "Keep that chunk of brain in stasis, but report to Xavier that we disposed of it. I want to run more tests. I need to find out the mechanisms that led to such growth in his power."

"But Xavier and Selene spy on us constantly? And won't they get suspicious if we start doing a new round of experiments?"

"Just do as I say and deliver the report. I'll take care of the Inner Circle. Rest assured they will not uncover our work. I'll make sure of it."

It was at that point everything cut off for Remy. He fell unconscious again, the anesthesia kicking back in with a vengeance. But he wasn't going to forget what he heard. He knew something about those two was off the second he entered. They had their own agenda and it sounded like he just helped them. Now he had to stick around. Those two were up to no good. But he would have to be careful. He didn't know who these people were or which side to play. He could only rest for now and plan his next move. But one thing was for certain. His life was officially entwined with these people.

* * *

**Wanda's Room**

After their lesson, Kurt and Wanda returned to the dormitories with their books and materials in hand. Selene was not the easiest teacher in the world, but she made them work for her respect. At the moment they were a long ways away from being in the same league as her, but their passion for the mystic arts drove them to endure.

They stopped off at Wanda room where Kurt lingered to talk. So far Wanda was the only other person besides Jean that shared his interest in mystical studies. But unlike Jean, she embraced a lot more in terms of Selene's dark ideology.

"You know, I just noticed something. Ve may be taking a lot of zhese classes together," said Kurt as he watched her set her books down.

"Yes, that also occurred to me," said Wanda as she turned back to the young man, "What's your story? Why does magic fascinate you so much?"

"It's a long story," he sighed, "One zhat involves my personal need to find a spiritual side to my life. Vhat about you?"

"Well I wish I could say it was that deep, but you've seen my powers. I just feel a strange lure to the world of magic. And if anybody can teach me more, it's Selene."

"Ja, she is zhe master. She's got an 'interesting' ideology as vell," said Kurt.

"I don't mind it. Do you?"

Then to Kurt's surprise, Wanda casually removed her ceremonial robe. And she wasn't wearing anything underneath so once it was off, he saw her in all her naked glory. While he had seen her strip in the clubs, he couldn't help but admire her in this closer, more private setting.

"What?" she said with an amused look, "Don't tell me it makes you uncomfortable. You've seen me naked before."

"Who said I vas uncomfortable?" he replied with a suggestive grin, "Just so you know zhere are some parts of Selene's ideas zhat I've taken to. One of zhem involves embracing zhe more…primal part of our spirits."

"I think I know what part you're talking about."

Wanda set her robe aside and casually walked up to the young mutant, seductively swaying her hips and showing off her body every step of the way.

"And for the record…I've embraced that part as well."

There was an erotic undertone in her voice. Kurt's grin widened as he moved in closer, shutting the door behind him and giving them more privacy. Wanda further proved her point by sensually slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. While they both indulged in plenty of sexual acts since they joined the Hellfire Club, they had yet to share a moment with each other. Now seemed as good a time as any and it should be a good bonding experience seeing as how they would be studying together.

As they kissed, Kurt let his robe fall to the floor as well. Now they were both naked and very much aroused, fueled by the rush they felt earlier from casting black magic. Kurt's body felt unique to Wanda. His blue, fuzzy skin and demonic complexion held a special allure. She remembered how Emma and Jean talked about how different, but great it was. Now she would see for herself. Kissing him more hungrily, she led him over towards her bed. Halfway there, Kurt took the initiative and lifted her off the floor. She hooked her legs around his waist while he held onto her butt, squeezing her naked flesh as he laid her down on the soft sheets.

"I have to warn you, I tend to get a little carried away vhen I do zhis," said Kurt in a lustful done.

"So do I," said Wanda with a naughty grin, "But I can take it."

"Are you sure?"

"Watch me!"

Wanda attacked his lips again and let her body sink into his warmth. They were seething with lust as they negotiated their bodies onto one another and began having sex. But they didn't go at it the way they did with others. This time was different. They were each students of magic and Hellfire. They let that guide them as they worked their bodies into a blissful rhythm. It was heated, but not rough. Passion and desire fueled their movements as they built up the feeling, pushing on the heights of pleasure until they each erupted in an orgasmic frenzy. And to make it extra memorable, Wanda skillfully used her hex powers enhance the feeling. Thanks to her training she was getting better at it and it really paid off.

Wanda's eyes flashed as she took in the feeling. Kurt's flashed as well, showing just how much he shared in the power. He really seemed to like it. His face was awash with excitement and intrigue. He had experienced many new things since getting into the Hellfire Club lifestyle, but not like this. Wanda Maximoff offered something different. She didn't just share his fascination with the mystical world. That world was a part of her.

Kurt found it equally exciting having sex with a woman once known as the Scarlet Witch. That had spiritual connotations that he found attractive. Plus, it helped she had such a nice body and wasn't afraid to push her limits with him. While most girls would need a breather after the first round with him, she just kept going and even begged him to do her harder. He loved how she talked dirty with him. It was the kind of turn-on he hadn't experienced with a woman yet. And he went all out enjoying himself.

The two teens went on to couple several more times on the bed, rolling around under the sheets and letting their desires guide them to numerous powerful orgasms. It was the kind of blissful indulgence Selene preached and they loved it. Kurt and Wanda pushed themselves to really embrace this pleasure, going at it without care or concern for anything other than their own enjoyment. Their bodies glowed under her hex powers and through the sensations, they shared a deep gaze. It was a different kind of sexual experience. They each brought something special to it. Kurt has his demonic sexual energy and Wanda had her supernatural aura. It felt like a good match if not ironically so. It was not lost on either of them as they lay together naked, soaking up the afterglow.

"Ve go vell togther," commented Kurt.

"Yes…we certainly do," smiled Wanda, "The demon and the witch…it's poetic, is it not?"

"I agree. It's also fitting. I'd like to do it again if you want."

"Seeing as how we'll be studying together, I don't see why not," she said, "We could help each other in a lot of ways."

"Is zhis one of zhem?" said Kurt coyly.

"I'd like it to be."

Kurt smiled and they kissed again. It felt like the start of something new for them. They had become engrossed in studying with Selene and now it seemed as though their fates were linked. There was no telling what kind of skills they could learn under her guidance. If this was just a taste of what was possible, they definitely looked forward to more experiences.

* * *

**Up next: The pawns meet James Poundstar and Remy makes a deal.**

**AN: I hope you all like how this story is going so far. Please take the time to review. Post one on the fanfiction website or send one to me via email. And if you want to see a more graphic scene of Kurt and Wanda, please check out the uncut version on adultfanfiction. There is a link to it on my profile. Thank you all for reading and I wish everybody the best.**


	12. Spiritual Advice

**New Blood  
Chapter 12: Spiritual Advice**

* * *

**Sinister's Lab – Infirmary**

Remy Lebeau was up and walking again and for the first time in what seemed like forever his head wasn't killing him. Even after the meds wore off, the pain didn't return. And as far as he could tell, he was still intact mentally and physically. His powers were working fine and he showed no signs of brain damage. He still had a bandage around his head, but they assured him he could remove it within a few days or so. He truly felt like a million bucks. Even if there were still many things he still didn't like about that Sinister guy, he was very much indebted to him and the Hellfire Club for freeing him of this pain.

With a new day and a new beginning ahead of him, Sage, Hank, and Ororo were there to greet him in the morning. When Ororo saw him she could see a clear difference. He looked much better than the sickly, pained man they picked up at the airport. He looked strong, poised, and confident. He was much more the man she heard about in thieve circles than before. That probably meant he would be much more like the cocky Cajun she met back at that bar. So while he was free of headaches, hers were just beginning.

"You're certainly looking better, Mr. Lebeau," said Sage.

"Merci. Remy feels a lot better," he replied, "You folks is alright helpin' dis here Cajun get over dat nasty pain. I can't remember de last time I felt dis good."

"And it shows in your read-ups," said Hank as he went over a couple of papers, "As far as these latest tests are concerned, you're a completely healthy young man. Sinister and I were able to stop the growth process along with removing the part of your brain that was causing all the pain. We also biopsied the piece and we could find no other ailments."

"Good," said Sage, "Then you're ready to begin the process of compensating us for our help, Mr. Lebeau."

Remy sighed. He dreaded this next part, but he knew he couldn't back away from it.

"Oui, Remy knows de drill. You help Remy and Remy helps you. I gave you my word that dis here Cajun would do his part and I intend to keep it. Thieves honor."

"I'm sure you will," said Ororo, who still showed some skepticism, "Although I have to warn you the jobs you'll be doing here are nothing like the small time jobs you did with the Thieve's Guild."

"Sounds like a challenge. And Remy loves challenges!" grinned the Cajun.

He had confidence. That was good. He had a sense of obligation. That was even better. Sage was beginning to see why Xavier targeted him instead of more accomplished mutant thieves. Hopefully he could back that confidence up with results because there was no shortage of work to be done in the ever ongoing affairs of the Hellfire Club.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor**

James Poundstar arrived at Hellfire Manor like a fish out of water. Having spent most of his life on a Native American reservation in the blazing deserts of Arizona, coming to a place like Manhattan into an organization like the Hellfire Club was quite a shock. The first thing he saw when he arrived was the opulent mansion that acted as a primary base for the organization. The exterior alone was worthy of legend, but the interior was far more impressive. He had no idea such wealth even existed. A part of him was somewhat turned off by the over-the-top riches, but considering he and the rest of his people lived in poverty that was understandable. However, some of those reservations were laid to rest when he met some of the women of the Hellfire Club.

The first two people he met when he arrived were Rogue and Emma, who were instructed to greet him. They were in their provocative Hellfire uniforms, which definitely gave James an eyeful. Xavier had to keep himself from laughing when he sensed some of his thoughts. Clearly the reservation didn't offer much in the form of female companionship and seeing as how he was an attractive young man, he was practically starving for some womanly companionship. So for the entire tour Rogue and Emma stayed by his sides. This helped calm him down among other things. The girls themselves were also quite excited by James's arrival. This man definitely had a warrior's body. They could only imagine what kind of skill he had in the bedroom.

Over the course of the tour, Xavier spent a lot of time talking about how his warrior skills would be applied to the Inner Circle. He would no doubt be expected to kill, but that was something James was more than ready for. He and John had been conditioned for it over the years and now it looked like he would finally have a chance to apply it. Xavier also showed him some video feed of the training program they had for Hellfire soldiers and assassins. And James seemed impressed by them for the most part. It wasn't quite like a training program for normal soldiers, but it wasn't exactly like warrior training. He could see there was room for improvement and it was definitely a task he could really pursue passionately.

"You've got quite a setup here, Xavier," commented James as he overlooked the garden out back, "You certainly weren't lying when you said the Hellfire Club wasn't a typical organization."

"I never lie about such matters," said the Black King as he overlooked the garden, "We have long prided ourselves for being free from control of governments, kings, and nations. We consider ourselves an entity all our own, working behind the scenes to shape the course of history."

"But it wasn't always that way, was it? This deal you're offering me is new."

Xavier turned to the young man and smiled. He caught on quickly.

"Smart man," he said approvingly, "You're right. The Hellfire Club has gone through numerous changes over the centuries. What started as a collection of aristocrats with a taste for decadence has evolved into an organization with goals and principles."

"You told me about the principles. Serve yourself, then your comrades, and then everybody else. But what about the goals? What exactly are you doing all this for, Xavier?"

Xavier turned back to the sight of the garden and his gaze grew distant.

"You know, I once never gave that question a lot of thought. I used to live in a world of idealism where I thought that just doing good was enough to make the world a better place. It may sound foolish now, but I believed it. Then a few major events in my life showed me the true nature of the world. And that's how I found myself down the path that led me here."

"And what were those events if you don't mind me asking?" said James curiously.

Xavier paused for a moment. It was a simple question with a very complicated answer. There was no way this young man could possibility understand so it would have to remain a mystery to him and the rest of the pawns.

"That's a conversation for another day, my boy. Just know that what happened made me realize the cold hard truth. The world is not just. Human beings are fundamentally flawed. And the system by which civilization manifests is imperfect. At one point the conflict was between tribes. Then it grew to villages, cities, states, empires, and entire nations. Now the biggest conflict yet has arisen. The battle between humans and mutants has just begun to take hold and the potential consequences for civilization are vast."

"I can attest to that," muttered James, "My brother got caught up in that mess and he ended up dead."

"He won't be the only one if society continues with this unending cycle of conflict, war, and death. Long ago I saw that mutants had the potential to lead humanity towards its next great change. That change had the potential to be very good or very bad. Should it spin out of control, there's little doubt that the human race if not life in general would not survive. But if it was tamed and guided by reason then the possibilities would be truly limitless."

"Is that were we come in?" asked James.

"Indeed," said Xavier with an ominous grin, "Since I became the Black King, I have taken it upon this organization to guide civilization to the next step. The conflict between mutants and humans is inevitable, but that conflict must be managed. Humanity must accept mutants and mutants must accept humanity even if they kick and scream about it. We are the invisible hand that will guide both sides into the future. Doing so requires methods that are strict if not harsh at times. But the alternative is chaos and both history and nature show us that chaos brings far worse."

"In other words, we're the lesser of two evils?"

"I wouldn't go so far to call it evil. But unlike many, the Hellfire Club accepts that there is darkness and light in all of us. To deny either is to be a fool. That's why we exercise both. It may not be for everyone, but it works for us as you have already seen."

James laughed somewhat at that last part. He remembered the parts of the tour that showed just how much the darker things like lust and greed are entrenched in this place. At one point they even passed by a half open door where Scott and Jean were having sex. And they were really into it. They didn't even care they left the door slightly open. They even waved as they passed by. It sort of summarized the way the Hellfire Club thought about life and morality. It was different, but it had its perks.

"So where do I fit in?" asked James, "Am I just here to train the pawns or what?"

"Oh you'll do much more than that, James," assured the Black King, "Here, you'll have a chance to impart your warrior ways to the Inner Circle. I believe we can all benefit from such teachings. And you, my boy, have the chance to fight battles of a much higher and more meaningful order than anything you could have fought back home. At the end of the day isn't that the greatest desire of all warriors?"

"It's one of them," he grinned, "But how can I be sure I'll get my chance here?"

James was a smart kid. Even in these surroundings, he couldn't be convinced by his rhetoric. Unlike the other pawns, Poundstar had a different way of thinking. He wouldn't just join the Hellfire Club if they threw money and women at him. That may fulfill a few needs, but not the important ones. That's why Xavier prepared something special for him with the help of the Black Queen.

"You need some extra convincing? Very well, follow me. There's someone I'd like to introduce you to."

* * *

**Lounge Levels**

Upon leaving Xavier to finish the tour of their newest recruit, Rogue decided to relax a bit back one of the many lounges at the manor. She had a double shift at the club tonight and was going to need some rest. As much as she loved sex, having so much of it through her job really took it out of her. But it helped in more ways than one. Sex was a good release, especially early on when she was adjusting to really using her powers to hurt people for the Hellfire Club. Some of her earliest training was draining prisoners and really inflicting pain. She didn't have as much trouble with it as the others did like Jean and Scott. That was part of the benefits of having Mystique as a mother. But it did weigh on her a bit and sex helped her deal with it. It was getting to a point where she didn't lose any sleep over it. Hopefully this James guy felt the same way.

She couldn't help but be a little disappointed though. She was hoping to get a shot at welcoming James into the club. With his looks it was certain the rest of the girls would be throwing themselves at him. Hopefully they wouldn't wear him down too much because she needed to be friendly too so to speak.

As she passed by one of the snack rooms which always had a fancy buffet set up for them, she saw Warren and Piotr having a snack. They looked a little tired. They had probably been training or spending some time with the girls.

"Hey guys, any of you seen Kurt around?" she asked them.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't," said Piotr, who was having some soup, "He wasn't in the weight room with the rest of us and I didn't see him this morning at breakfast."

"Didn't see him at the club either," said Warren, "None of the girls have seen him either."

That made Rogue worry a little. Kurt had been in somewhat of a tear lately with some of the Hellfire Club's sex workers. She even talked to a few of them who said he was very intense in bed, not brutally so but very energetic so to speak.

"Last I heard he was hanging out in the library with, Wanda," said Warren, "Although why he would want to hang out there when there are girls and food just down the hall is beyond me."

"Ah'll have to ask him," said Rogue.

It did sound a little strange. Then again Kurt always had a fondness for books. It was his favorite pastime back home in Germany. But she always thought it was because of their lack of options. There wasn't much else to do when he was forced to stay cooped up in a house every day. Now that he was here it seemed like books should be the last thing on his list of recreational activities, especially since he began seducing women.

But it turned out Warren was right. Kurt was in the library and he was buried in a pile of old books. He looked pretty into them too. There were at least four open at once and he appeared to be taking notes on them as well.

"Kurt?" she said as she approached him.

"Oh, gutan tag Rogue," he greeted, "I didn't hear you come in."

"Looks like you were occupied," she commented, "What is all this anyways? We get a summer reading list or something?"

"Nien, zhis is just some side-reading I'm doing for zhe Black Queen. She lent me zhese books on zhe mystic arts and I intend to read every vord before zhe end of zhe week."

"Sounds like a tall order. How'd she rope ya into doing that?"

"She didn't rope me into anything. I'm doing zhis because I vant to."

That came as another surprise. Why anybody would want to pour over old books like the ones Kurt was looking at was beyond her. But he seemed serious about it.

"Whatever little brother," she said, "But why the sudden interest in the hocus pocus? Ain't we already gettin' lessons in that stuff?"

"Vell some of us are. You nearly fell asleep in zhe last session," quipped Kurt.

"Hey, Ah like conjurin' spells and studyin' the other side as much as the next gal, but a few sessions with Mistress Selene is enough. You remember what mama told us about her, don't ya?"

"Ja, but zhis is important to me, Rogue. Zhis power has zhe insight into a world I've been searching for my whole life. It's like everything I've ever known was wrong. What I once thought was right and moral was just a farce. And even if mother has reservations about Mistress Selene, she's teaching me zhings I never zhought I could learn."

"Yeah right, what's she teachin' you? How to turn water into wine? It's been done in case ya haven't heard."

That stirred Kurt's anger. Rogue was not the most sensitive girl in the world, but she was starting to push it.

"You vouldn't understand," he said, casting his sister a harsh scold, "And if you're going to insult my interests, do me a favor and leave. I'm sure zhe Hellfire studs are vaiting for you."

"Hey, take it easy, Kurt! Ah was just saying…"

"Do me a favor and vatch vhat you say," he said, cutting her off, "I don't criticize your new passions. Please don't criticize mine!"

Rogue was starting to worry. She noticed a slight shift in his tone during that last part. It was as if some sort of darkness was laced within his words. It didn't sound quite like the Kurt she knew. The Hellfire Club changed everybody, but this was something else. She noticed how he had less a problem accepting brutal tactics during training. After only a few lessons with Selene, he had no problem putting people to death by his own hands. Even the others commented on it. If Mystique was here even she would be worried. So she gave him a moment to cool down, not wanting to provoke him any further.

"Look, Ah'm sorry Kurt. Ah just worry about ya, alright? We're family and Ah love ya," she said in a more sincere tone.

Kurt's demeanor shifted much to her relief. Whatever darkness there was in his expression seemed to fade.

"I know. I love you too, Rogue. But zhis is important to me."

"Ah know, but try not to take it too far," said Rogue with a reassuring smile.

"I'll be careful. I promise," he assured her.

Rogue took his word for it and left him to his studies. She hoped he would keep that promise. Maybe when Mystique came for a visit she would talk to her about this. Of course knowing her, she would probably overreact and only make it worse. She respected and followed the Black Queen much as the next pawn. It was largely through her teachings and training that they didn't feel guilty about torture or killing. But with her status it was best to keep her at arms length. That meant she would have to take it on herself to make sure that Kurt didn't get in too deep with Selene.

For Kurt, however, his promises were of secondary concern to his newfound interest. He didn't deny that Selene was a risky person to get close to, but he believed he could handle it. He just had to be extra careful.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor Ritual Room**

James Poundstar was in the midst of the Inner Circle's final step to recruit him into their ranks. He had yet to take his blood oath and was extra cautious about accepting their deal. So Xavier and Selene prepared a little something special for him in the ritual room. The Black Queen put it together herself. It was a special conjuring spell with ties to numerous Native American rituals. James was surprised to learn they knew of Apache mystical beliefs. He was even more surprised to learn they knew Apache chants and ceremonial practices. These kinds of skills were usually reserved for tribal elders and medicine men back home. To see them wielding it so skillfully gave them credibility in his mind.

Accompanying Selene with the spell were some of the pawns including Emma, Pietro, Jean, and Scott. Wanda was also there to help the ritual along, but she wasn't using her hex powers or any of the special skills Selene taught her. For now, she was just going through the motions like the others. She thought it was a little beneath her, but then again she was still new to it. She had to jealously watch Jean act as a secondary medium since she had been at it a little longer than her. But she would get her chance eventually. She just had to prove to Selene she was worthy.

The spell was pretty advanced. Selene, Jean, and the pawns were all standing in a circle around a pile of assorted timbers they gathered in the center of the room and lit with a mysterious blue flame. The flame was big, but specially contained to ensure it wouldn't start a fire and sitting right next to embers in a meditative state was James. He was attempting to clear his mind as he gazed into the flames while Selene led the ceremonial chant.

"Are you to accept the flames, James Poundstar? Are you ready to gaze into the land where spirits dwell?" said Selene while the others chanted.

James took several deep breaths. He hadn't done anything like this in a long time and this was unlike any ritual he had ever been a part of. But he had come too far to turn back now.

"I'm ready," he said intently.

"Then prepare to see a world that lies beyond consciousness!" proclaimed the Black Queen, "Open your eyes and see what you are meant to see!"

Every bit of James Poundstar's training as a warrior came into play at this moment. He gazed intently into the flames, trying to look beyond the burning embers. The fires started burning erratically, morphing into strange shapes that were clearly not natural and guided by an invisible hand. The chanting continued and intensified. With each verse the flames grew livelier. It was as if something within was trying to get out. Then he saw a shape take form in the middle of the flames. The shape then formed a face which seemed to direct the flames around it. James immediately recognized the face.

"John…"

It was really him. Through the fire his dead brother was staring right at him as if he were looking through a window. In a daze he reached out to touch the figure. Then it disappeared and the flames took a new shape. Now they resembled hand and arm-like extensions and they were reaching right for him. This signaled he was ready for the next step.

"Jean, would you do the honors?" said Selene.

"Yes, Mistress Selene," said Jean.

Closing her eyes, Jean used her telekinesis to levitate a handful of special herbs and grasses that were commonly used by Southwestern Native Americans in these rituals. Once they got to a certain point in the chant she scattered them evenly into the flames. The embers immediately reacted, turning from blue to green and letting out a sharp hissing sound. The whole area soon became consumed in smoky fumes, only they didn't spread like normal smoke. It all gathered around James and he inhaled it in a single breath.

"Ack!" he choked, "I…I see…the spirits!"

It was as if his mind and body were lifted up into the heavens. He no longer felt like he was in Hellfire Manor. Now he was back at the reservation atop the mesa near where he and John used to camp out. It was the dead of night and every star in the sky shined with a radiance unlike anything he ever saw. There were also these strange streams of blue/green light streaking through the sky. It was like the ribbons of heaven itself. And in front of him casually stoking a fire was his brother John, looking no different than he did the last time he saw him.

"John…is that you?" said James as he cautiously stepped forth.

John turned around from the fire and smiled. He had a strange yellowish glow to his body. And when he started walking towards him gentle breezes of wind picked up the dust around him.

"Take it easy, James. I know why you're here," said John.

"What? How do you…"

"Let's just say I've been keeping tabs," smiled his brother, "And I know the challenge you're currently facing."

"The Hellfire Club…yeah, I guess I have them to thank for being here," said James, who was finally starting to collect himself.

"Better late than never I guess. But is it still too late to say I'm sorry? I know our last conversation wasn't exactly pleasant."

"You're right. But you have nothing to be sorry for. We were both at fault. We were young, stubborn, and arrogant. I only wish I could have been there for you."

"Don't blame yourself. I was the fool," said John, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, "You still have a life to live. You still have the chance to do more than I ever dreamed. Don't waste it."

"I won't. I promise," said James strongly.

John smiled and the two brothers shared a long overdue moment. It seemed like a lifetime had passed, but at long last they could make their peace. John's life was over and James's was just beginning. And before they diverged again they shared the goodbye that was so overdue.

"You have to go back now, James," said John.

"I know. But even if we didn't part on the best of terms, just remember that I still love you. And I'll always miss you."

"Me too, brother. But don't worry. I'll never be too far away. Somebody's gotta watch over you," grinned John.

"Still as annoying as ever," laughed James.

"But before you go I have one last message," said John seriously, "Be careful about who you ally yourself with in this Hellfire Club. Some are sincere, but some are wolves seeking blood. They'll give you a lot of opportunities, but you must never forget who you are. Understand?"

It sounded like a warning. James knew the Hellfire Club was going to push him to do things he had never done before, but that could only go to a point. He was still an Apache warrior. The worst thing he could do was forget everything he and John aspired to be. And since he was the only one of them left alive, it was his responsibility to see it through.

"I understand," said James.

"Then good luck, brother. I'll be watching," said John proudly.

"And I'll be waiting. Until our spirits cross again…goodbye John."

"Goodbye James."

The world around him faded and he felt his being return to the real world. When he came to he let out a ragged gasp and fell back. Scott and Pietro caught him and helped him back up. His eyes were still bleary and bloodshot, but he was no worse for wear.

"Easy buddy. Come on back to us," said Pietro.

"That's it. Take deep breaths," said Scott.

After a minute or so of collecting himself, James rose up in a daze. Once again the Hellfire Club surprised him. These people were a lot of things, both good and bad. But they knew how to be persuasive. They also knew how to give incentives. A ritual like this was a pretty tall order back on the reservation and they put one together just for him. It was a nice gesture even if it was entirely self-serving. They wanted him in their circle and this was their way of bringing him in. It more or less sealed his decision.

"Good job, Jean," said Selene to her pupil, who had officially completed her first real group ritual.

"Thank you, Mistress Selene," said Jean respectfully.

That earned Jean a slight scold from Wanda. She was determined to catch up and exceed Jean. Another look from Selene also implied this act doubled as motivation for her. And she got the message.

"Satisfied, Mr. Poundstar? Have we made our point?" said Selene.

"Yes…you have," said James, still short of breath.

"Then are you ready to make it official? Are you ready to become a pawn in the Inner Circle?"

Through his daze, James grinned intently.

"Lady Selene, you've officially got yourself an Apache warrior. Just tell me where and when I begin."

The Black Queen grinned. These little punks needed some warrior spirit in them. They needed something to keep them from getting too soft. All the money and sex had a way of weakening certain character traits of a person and if these little pawns were to be the future of the Hellfire Club they had to be tough. James Poundstar appeared to have what they were looking for. Xavier sure was high on him and he seemed to develop a rapport with the young man. However, whether or not she could fit him into her future plans was still in question. If Apache warriors were as tough as people said they were, that may be a challenge. At the same time he may pose a threat. But that was the dilemma she faced with all the pawns. At least with James and Piotr, they had some muscle.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor – Sage's Office**

Once he was cleared from the infirmary, Remy rode with Sage and Ororo to Hellfire Manor. They told him this would be his new home base and where he would receive many of his orders. He also learned that this was where he could lay low if he ever picked up heat. It sounded like it would come in handy, especially if anybody in the Assassins Guild came after him. Based on what he saw so far these guys were light years ahead of any syndicate in New Orleans. They weren't a criminal organization, a collection of mercenaries, or some shady business. They were something different altogether and he found himself very much intrigued.

For Ororo, returning to the manor was always an experience. She didn't live here like the new pawns they recruited. She had a nice apartment in an upscale place downtown. The generous compensation Xavier paid her for her work allowed her to live a rich, comfortable lifestyle. But at times she had a taste for other luxuries that only the Hellfire Club could offer. She frequently visited the manor for some quality time with their assorted collection of studs. Being an accomplished thief left little time for a personal life, but that didn't mean she wanted to give up sex and the studs were always very generous to her. From time to time she even participated in a few sex rituals, but only if Xavier was present. She didn't trust Selene to be alone in a room with her and probably never would.

Looking over at Remy, Ororo couldn't help but wonder how he would fit in. He had the skills to be an asset. There was no question about that. And once he got a look at some of the Hellfire Club's female sex workers it was almost guaranteed he would be hooked. But there were a lot of other intangibles that may come into play. He left behind a complicated life back in New Orleans. There was always a chance something or someone from the past would come back to haunt him. That happened to her once and it was not pleasant. There was also his reputation. They say he wasn't the most trustworthy guy in the world and that concerned her. She was certain it concerned Sage too. Hopefully she wouldn't get too caught up in it.

"Damn, nice digs!" commented Remy as they pulled up to the side entrance.

"This is just one of our facilities," said Sage, "But this is the main location you'll be working with. All major orders will come from here."

"Remy ain't complaining. Y'all got nice tastes. Any chance we'll get to meet de generous guy who fixed my head?"

"Not today, unfortunately," said Sage, "We're only stopping by to pick up the details of your first assignment."

"Aw, why ain't you gonna let Remy hang out a bit?"

"Because we don't trust you yet," she replied bluntly, "But you'll have an opportunity to earn our trust if you do your job and do it well."

She sounded kind of harsh. This Sage woman was like a machine sometimes in the sense that her voice never faltered. Even his powerful Cajun charms probably wouldn't work on her. Plus, she was psychic and he had an aversion to psychics. Even if they were hot, he didn't like them poking around in his head.

Upon getting out of the car, Remy followed Sage into the mansion. She didn't lead him through the main corridors like she did the pawns. No doubt she was keeping him away from some of the nicer parts of the mansion. That way he wouldn't get any bright ideas about stealing from them. It showed just how little confidence they had in him. Him giving them his word meant about as much to them as the scent of swamp gas that clung to his clothes. He would have to prove himself worthy of trust, but that all depended on just how much he wanted their trust.

"So did they give ya this kind of trouble when you first arrived?" Remy asked Ororo, who followed close behind.

"Not so much," she shrugged, "I have a history with Charles Xavier. He helped me a lot earlier in my life and I've been returning the favor ever since."

"Did that involve doing more than just than just bein' a thief?" he said with a suggestive grin.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she quipped.

"Ya didn't say no so Remy may not have to."

"Don't start assuming things, Remy," warned Ororo, "As far as you're concerned, I'm your competition. You would do better to keep those comments to yourself."

"Why? Remy loves games in case y'all haven't noticed," he said, flashing an ace of spades he had stashed up his sleeve.

"Enough you two. We're here," said Sage as she stopped at an unmarked door down the hall.

Sage opened the door and the two mutant thieves followed her inside. It had been a while since she invited anybody into her office. As the Black King's secretary and personal assistant, she preferred to work alone. Much of her office was littered with computers various electronics. Having a computer-like brain gave her an affinity for machines. They were a lot less complicated than humans. She could handle them much better than she could handle people. And with all the advanced hardware the Hellfire Club provided, there were few things she couldn't do with her computer skills.

Ororo had been in here before, but Remy was a little surprised. He never would have suspected such a good-looking woman wearing such revealing lingerie would be a computer geek. But the Hellfire Club had a reputation for recruiting interesting characters. He got the feeling this Sage woman was just one of them.

"Nice setup," commented Remy, "I ain't never seen a girl who needs six monitors goin' at once."

"This isn't even half the equipment I have," she responded flatly, "You must excuse the informality of this visit, Mr. Lebeau. The Black King didn't plan on you coming to us when you did."

"Remy didn't plan on his head blowin' up so we're even. Any chance I'll get to meet dis Black King?"

"Not today, I'm afraid," said Sage, "You first must prove yourself worthy of his charity. And it just so happens we have an important job that requires master thieving skills and foolhardy courage to complete."

"Sounds like its right up Remy's alley," grinned the Cajun, "What exactly am I gonna be stealing?"

"Oh this isn't your average heist. This will involve a mix of stealing and sabotage. I assume you know a thing or two about sabotage."

"You even gotta ask?" said Remy, charging one of his playing cards to prove his point, "What's de target?"

Sage sat down at her desk, which was organized so neatly and perfectly that it was like it was done by a machine. And the moment she sat down in her chair, a compartment opened up and a keyboard popped out. It was as if the computers knew what she wanted. Then she started typing feverishly. While she did this a couple of her many screens turned automatically to face Remy and Ororo. After a few more commands, a series of images came up and revealed what he was up against.

"I'm sure a man of your background will recognize this man. His name is Wilson Fisk, but he's better known as the Kingpin."

Remy shook his head and scoffed.

"De Kingpin? You gotta be kiddin' me! You want Remy to steal from de big man himself?"

"Oh you won't just be stealing from him," said Sage, "You'll be putting a major dent in his operations."

"Lady, you might as well be tryin' to knock off de president. Because it ain't gonna happen."

"And here I was thinking you loved challenges," commented Ororo with a wry grin.

"There's a fine line between challenge and crazy and this is definitely flirtin' with it," said Remy.

"Too bad because this is not a negotiation. You already agreed to this assignment the second you accepted the Hellfire Club's help. This is what the Black King wants you do to and if you refuse your obligations I assure you the consequences will be grave."

There was a threatening undertone to her stoic words. Sage made it clear through her unflinching tone that Remy was in no position to debate. But he knew better than most people that the Kingpin was a dangerous person to mess with. The Thieves Guild rarely did business with him and was always careful never to get in too deep. Wilson Fisk may have paraded around as a high end business man, but underneath that large, imposing exterior he was a real monster. Few criminals dared to oppose him. Any that did usually disappeared in short order. And now Remy would have to throw himself into the proverbial lions den. He already gave them his word and these people did fulfill their end of the bargain. What other choice did he have?

"Did Remy say he was backin' out?" he told her, "Just reminding you that this is a tall order you guys are asking. The Kingpin is a dangerous man."

"Oh believe me, we're well aware of his reputation," said Sage, "But he's also aware of ours. At one point, the Hellfire Club did business with Fisk. The old Inner Circle even considered inviting him to join. But since the new Black King took power our relationship with Fisk has become strained."

"What happened? You send him the wrong brand of chocolates or something?" joked the Cajun.

"Not quite. The Kingpin's thriving criminal empire may be vast, but it is also a magnet for unwanted attention. In recent years he's gotten into trouble with SHIELD, the Avengers, Daredevil, and Spider-Man. And while he has maintained his grip on power despite their interference, the Black King has no desire to attract that kind of attention. He favors more legitimate and private forms of business."

"Legitimate?" scoffed Remy, "Right, and a crocs teeth is just for show."

"I didn't mean legitimate in a legal sense, Mr. Lebeau. I meant it in more relative terms, which brings me to the main reason for this operation."

Sage typed in another series of commands and brought up the profile of another man. This time Remy didn't recognize him. He was tall, middle aged, and had slightly reddish hair. He looked like just another businessman, but knowing these people there was probably a lot more to him than that.

"This is Norman Osborn, head of Oscorp Industries," said Sage, "Seeing as how you probably don't read the business section of the paper I'll give you a brief rundown. Oscorp is a major chemical and manufacturing company that does business with both public and private partners. Their main exports are advanced weapons and pharmaceuticals. It's one of the leading technology developers with each major advancement retaining full rights and royalties. Much of their research is at least two decades ahead of the rest of the world."

"Sounds kind of like Stark Industries, but without the big time mascot," commented Remy.

"Many would agree, but recently Oscorp encountered some unwanted public attention when it was rumored they were doing chemical weapons research of a very illegal kind. According to a few sources, Norman Osborn was secretly seeking to recreate a version of the super soldier serum that made Captain America. But that kind of research is illegal for any private company to undertake without strict oversight by SHIELD. For a while he managed to deny it, but then there was an explosion at one of his main research labs and the truth was out."

"Bet that didn't make his shareholders too happy," said the Cajun.

"You have no idea," said Sage as she brought up some scathing news articles from the Daily Bugle, "For a while it looked like he would face treason charges. If convicted, it would not only mean the end of Oscorp, but they would also lose the exclusive rights to their many technological advancements. And Norman, being the egotistical bastard that he is, decided to make a deal."

"Let Remy guess…he called the Kingpin."

"Can you think of anybody better for such a job? Fisk has so many politicians in his back pocket getting Norman off the hook was as easy as making a few phone calls. He never made it to trial. Only a handful of people were ever indicted and anybody who knew the truth was either bribed or killed. But easy as it was, his services didn't come cheap."

"I'll bet," said Remy, "Bet Osborn found that out the hard way."

"He did. While getting him off the hook, Fisk collected evidence against Norman and all his shady dealings. Within a few days he had a treasure trove of illegal deals and a long list of laws Norman broke in the pursuit of his research. Fisk made it so he could pretty much ruin Norman with the push of a button. And not only that, he made it so he would get the rights to his inventions."

"Ouch…sounds like a one-sided deal."

"It's the way Fisk operates," said Sage, bringing his picture back up, "No matter what happens to Norman, he still comes out on top. He had him by the balls and there was nothing he could do about it. Since then he's been the Kingpin's lackey, doing research only on the projects he sees as most beneficial to him. He's also got Oscorp selling weapons to the Kingpin's numerous associates at very unfair prices. All in all, Norman Osborn knows his days are numbered. It's only a matter of time before these lopsided deals and constant meddling sink his company. That's why he called us for help."

Sage then brought up an image of the Kingpin's main base of operations, Fisk Tower. It was an opulent structure nested in the heart of Manhattan, the perfect place for a crime lord to parade as an honest businessman. On the outside it looked like just another skyscraper, but knowing Fisk the inside was built like a fortress.

"So what does he want us to do?" asked Remy.

"Simply put, Norman Osborn wants to be free from the Kingpin. And he's willing to make generous deals with the Hellfire Club if we help him. This is where you come into play, Remy. Your job is to infiltrate Fisk Tower and steal a collection of computer files from his secure archive. In addition, you will plant a special program that I created that will not only cripple his network, but release information on his numerous dealings to every law enforcement division in the world."

"Ooh, that ought to be tough to weasel out of, even for him."

"He'll be crippled, but not irreversibly so," said Sage, "Even an operation like this would merely damage his operations, but not destroy it. However, the damage will be dealt to the very core of his organization."

It sounded pretty ambitious. It had to be if it was going up against the Kingpin. The challenge would fall on Remy's shoulders and it would no doubt push his thieving skills to the limit. But there was no backing down now. He was indebted to these people and this was how they wanted him to pay them off. He wouldn't say it was fair, but it showed how serious these people were.

"So let me see if Remy understands dis little job of yours…" said Remy as he looked over the imposing image of Fisk Tower, "You want me to break into the Kingpin's main headquarters, probably the most secure building in the history of organized crime, steal a bunch of computer files that he probably keeps locked away in multiple layers of security, and upload a program onto a system that's probably more secure then the Pentagon. And after all that I'm supposed to get out without gettin' killed or captured."

"Yes, I think that sums everything up."

Remy shook his head and laughed. She made it sound so easy. He turned to Ororo, who looked somewhat sympathetic to his situation. But he sympathy was for the weak. That was something Jean Luc taught him in the course of his training. And he refused to be weak even in the face of such a daunting task.

"In that case, Remy's all set," he said with a confident grin, "You have my word the Kingpin won't know what hit him."

"Good," said Sage indifferently, "Succeed here and you'll earn significant confidence in the eyes of the Inner Circle."

"Tell em dis here Cajun is on the case. They ain't got nothin' to worry about."

"You sure sound confident for someone going at a job like this all by himself," commented Ororo.

"Oh he won't be doing it alone, Storm. You're going to help him."

"What?!" exclaimed Ororo.

"Don't look too surprised. The Inner Circle wants this job to succeed and having you on board can only help."

Ororo scolded the stoic woman. She hated it when the Hellfire Club threw surprises at her like this. As much as she respected and admired Xavier, she liked to be kept in the loop. This was probably another test or something. Not only would she have to assist in this crazy job, Xavier probably expected her to keep an eye on Remy as well. But the thought of working with this Cajun who wouldn't stop staring at her butt didn't sit well.

"But why does it have to be me? Can't you get Deadpool to do it or something? This sounds like his kind of job anyways."

"This is not up for debate. The Black King's orders were clear. You and Remy are to work together in accomplishing this task. And I suggest you start planning because the Inner Circle wants this job done as soon as possible. Every day wasted is a day closer to losing the deal with Oscorp. I'll provide you some materials on the security and layout of Fisk Tower, but it's up to you to see that it's done."

Ororo sighed and muttered a curse. She looked over at Remy, who still had that cocky grin on his face. He didn't seem too disappointed that he would have a partner. She assumed he appreciated the help, but she had a feeling the promise of female company was more appealing to him. Ever since they met that time in New Orleans he had been giving her the look and she kept brushing it off. Now that was going to be a lot harder. Sometimes Xavier had a sick sense of humor.

"Lookin' forward to workin' with ya, cherè," grinned Remy.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Remy. This partnership is purely professional, not to mention temporary."

"Whatever you say," he shrugged, his playful grin not fading, "Just know that Remy don't mind getting close if he has to."

"Don't bother. I never mix business with pleasure."

Remy didn't believe her for a second, but left it there. So far his introduction to the Hellfire Club had been pretty eventful. He was finally cured of his headaches and he got a new job. It was definitely going to be a challenge. The Kingpin was a nasty guy to go up against, but at least he wouldn't have to face him alone. This job would give him a chance to prove to these Hellfire people that he was worthy of their trust and their respect. It would also give him a chance to get to know this Ororo woman better. Something told him there was more to her than those sky blue eyes he found so attractive.

* * *

**Department H Headquarters – Canada**

It was the first day of Raven Darkholm's new assignment. Once Xavier made the right calls and sent the necessary paperwork through, she was in. She was officially an employee of Department H. Of course, Xavier couldn't get her complete access. Even the Hellfire Club couldn't push through all the layers of government bureaucracy that kept most people from learning classified military secrets. Plus, the more distant they stayed the more deniability they would have if something went wrong. But that shouldn't be a problem. This kind of work was Mystique's specialty.

Upon her arrival, she was given a tour of the facilities by James Hudson, also known as Vindicator. He and his wife Heather were lead the mutant team known as Alpha Flight, which she was sure to get to know very well in this job. They were one of the few government sanctioned mutant teams in the world. They didn't get a lot of press and many were skeptical about them, but they played their part in walking the fragile ground of mutant/human affairs.

As far as they knew, she was just another high level government lesion. She took the form of a middle aged woman with black hair, brown eyes, glasses, and a pale skin tone. Her identity, Josephine Miller, was a veteran archivist with years of experience in handling and storing classified documents. And since Department H had its share of shady work with the United States military, there was no shortage of documents for her to work with. Thankfully this was a long term assignment, but she would still have her work cut out for her if she was to find what the Black King wanted on the Weapon X program.

"So I guess that concludes the tour," said James Hudson, "Any questions, Miss Miller?"

"No, I believe you've answered them all," replied Raven, "I look forward to working with you and your team. I hear you have a colorful reputation in these parts."

"Don't believe everything you hear. It's pretty rough when you're the only show in town. Half of Alpha Flight's job involves maintaining good public relations. That alone is a battle worthy of a team of super-powered mutants."

"I can only imagine," she said, "I'll try to make things easier."

"I hope you do," said James, "But before you get started I was hoping I could ask you a few questions. The higher ups didn't exactly give me a detailed background on you."

His tone had a hint of suspicion. But Mystique played it off like she always did.

"Yes, and there's a reason for that," she told him, "But I would rather keep those reasons to myself for now. I was specifically told to avoid questions whenever possible."

"And that's something I have a problem with. I don't like it whenever my team and I are kept out of the loop. I know the history of Department H as well as the next person and if you're going to be sifting through our records I think I have a right to know the reasons."

He almost sounded threatening. James Hudson may have been a veteran in this line of work, but he was no fool. When something didn't feel right, he didn't avoid it. That's why he kept such a cautious eye on her. Thankfully, the shape shifter was used to it.

"Look Mr. Hudson, I can't tell you the specific nature of my duties. And it's not because the higher ups don't trust you. You have to understand that your team's alliance with the government is a tenuous one at best. There are just certain matters that you are better staying out of. That way when anybody asks you won't have to lie about it."

"I see," said James, "But how will I know if something's up? There's only so much I can turn a blind eye to."

"Trust me, you'll know if and when there's a problem. But you said it yourself. You know Department H's history. There are a few issues I'm sure your aware of that are best left untouched. Those are the only issues you'll have to brush off. The rest, I assure you, is fair game. Is that clear?"

"Fine by me, and if I do suspect something what exactly am I supposed to do?" said James seriously.

"What else? Your job," she answered with a coy smile.

James studied the woman for a moment. He had a feeling he knew what those particular issues were that she mentioned. They were the kinds of issues that had caused him enough headaches over the years and he was in no mood to revisit them. But he still couldn't help but be suspicious. Just what was this woman's interest in Department H? Moreover, why did the higher ups send her here? He would have to keep an eye on her. Something told him she may be more than she appeared. But for now, he played along.

"Now then, are we done here?" asked Raven, maintaining a professional demeanor.

"Yeah, we're done," said James flatly.

"Good, then I should best get to work. I have a long road ahead of me."

"I'm sure you do."

James left her to her arduous task. She had a feeling that man may become a problem down the line. If he got too suspicious, the operation could be at risk. She should probably take a few precautions. But she chose to worry about that later. For now, she had a job to do.

She made her way to the main archives center, which was located in the very core of the building. Department H employed numerous security layers in this area. First she had to run a keycard through an electronic lock, then she had to scan her fingerprint on a reader, and then she had to pass down a hallway where a special camera read her facial features in order to identify she was cleared to enter. It was quite a bit security for a department that didn't have a large public face. But that also made it the perfect place to hide records on a program like Weapon X.

When she arrived in the central hub, she sat down at a desk where a computer connected to a series of servers. There were other high ranking officials in the room, but they each just nodded and passed her by. In these kinds of environments, it was always best to keep personal relationships to a minimum. She sure didn't want to get too close to anybody. As good a shape shifter as she was her cover could still be blown by one mistake and the Hellfire Club had no tolerance for mistakes. This was a long-term mission so there were sure to be issues along the way.

After logging in, she began sifting through computer files. Department H had a lot of data going back to World War II. And based on what the Black King told her about Weapon X, the project went back that far and spanned every decade in between. Her priorities were numerous. She was to see if she could uncover old research and keep tabs on any new developments. They already knew from Deadpool's experience that Weapon X was far from inactive. There were rumors of ongoing research by groups like Hydra and there were documented cases of old test subjects walking around. One of them was Victor Creed.

As Mystique began looking over the files, she wondered if she might cross paths with Victor again. What happened with him was a mistake and he probably still had it out for her. If they did meet again, it was sure to get messy. That's why she had to be careful. She didn't need the past coming back to haunt her. She had enough of that for one lifetime.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor – Later**

After learning of her mission with Remy, Ororo spent the rest of the day brooding. She hoped she would have a chance to take a break after the recent jobs she pulled and now she was stuck playing a part in one of the most daring jobs yet. Remy was already talking about getting together and going over a plan, but she had a feeling that planning wasn't the only thing on his mind. It was tempting, but still annoying. Hopefully once he earned some trust from the Inner Circle, he would be too busy sleeping with all the Hellfire women to bother her. But even then he probably wouldn't stop. Why he insisted on flirting with her was beyond her.

But he was right about one thing. She needed to relax. She hadn't been laid in nearly a month and for her that was like a lifetime. One of the many benefits to working for the Hellfire Club was free access to their army of sex workers, both male and female. The males were mostly mind-wiped criminals that Xavier brought in and mind-wiped. They had no free will, they didn't talk, and they were physically enhanced thanks to Selene's magic. Ororo always found them to be a good sexual outlet. Having tried relationships before with little success, she found doing them to be much easier. Occasionally she would have a one night stand with someone, but that was about it.

Tonight she was in the mood for a good, long romp. Maybe one of the pawns could accommodate her. Piotr had such a great build and Pietro had a lot of endurance. Scott Summers was also filling out nicely. But those guys were hard to find because they were always training or something. Maybe she could just get a couple of the studs into a private room or something where she could have her way with them. Whatever she did, she just needed a good release.

Then as she walked through the halls of the lounge area, she came across James Poundstar, a pawn she had yet to meet. He was just coming back from training from the looks of it. He had his shirt off and was sweating. It was plenty to catch Ororo's lustful eye.

"I don't think I've seen you around," she greeted, "You must be the new guy I heard about."

James turned to see the attractive African woman staring him down with an attractive grin.

"I don't think I've seen you either," he said, "Who are you? Are you another pawn?"

"No, I'm considered more a trusted errand girl. The name's Ororo Munroe, but you can call me Storm."

"I see. I'm James Poundstar, the Inner Circle's only official warrior. But you can call me Warpath."

"Warpath? That's a dangerous sounding name."

"No more dangerous than Storm," quipped James.

Ororo smiled. This man was a little overly serious, but he still had some wit. And there was no getting around that body of his. He might provide better company than a mindless stud.

For James, that look in her eye was not lost on him. He had seen it with the other girls. It was the look of lust that was so prevalent in the Hellfire Club. He was beginning to see how big a part such concepts were in the Hellfire ideology. But he wasn't complaining. At least this woman was a bit more subtle about it.

"So what kind of errands do you do if you don't mind me asking?" asked James.

"Whatever the Black King wants me to do," replied Ororo, "Of course, I have certain areas of expertise that you can't find just anywhere. Plus, Xavier and I have a bit of a history. He's the reason why I'm a sane, well-adjusted young woman who makes a comfortable living helping the Hellfire Club."

"Really? What exactly does that entail?" he asked curiously.

"I'll show you."

Ororo summoned her powers. Her eyes shifted to a pale shade of white as she formed a small storm cloud over her hand. To further reinforce her point, she mixed in a little thunder and lightning sparks. It seemed to really impress James. In fact, he seemed to find it alluring. She gathered from his Native American appearance and attire, he had a certain appreciation for nature. That definitely earned him some points with her.

"Wow…so you're like the spirit of nature manifested in a beautiful woman," he smiled.

"I wouldn't put it like that, but I sure don't mind if you do," she smiled back, her eyes still flashing, "Let's just say nature and I have a special connection. Earlier in my life I didn't understand it until Xavier helped me accept it. Now I use my gifts here at an organization with a special affinity for the natural forces of life. And I'm not just talking about the weather."

"Oh? And what exactly are you talking about?"

"I think you already know."

Ororo moved in closer, seductively leaning into his manly upper body. His sweaty muscles gave off a thick, manly scent. It wasn't too powerful, but it got her going. And James sure didn't seem to mind. He was still getting used to the Hellfire Club's attitudes about sex, but he was not above temptation. She was giving him an opportunity to explore it and it looked like he was going to take it.

"I think this conversation is getting a little mature," said James.

"I agree. Care to take it somewhere more private?" grinned Ororo.

"My room is just a few floors up."

"Sounds good to me."

Ororo latched onto the Apache warrior's strong arm and followed him up to his room. After his workout, James needed something to unwind and it wasn't unheard of in Apache traditions for warriors to use sex as a way to balance their training. He never tried it himself, but he always wanted to and now he had the chance.

Upon reaching his room, Ororo kicked the door shut and slipped out of her casual dress. She removed it slowly in order to entice the Apache warrior into her grasp, wiggling her hips as she slid it down her body and leaning over so her large breasts would dangle alluringly towards him. His lips parted in awe at the sight of her display. It had been a while since he had been intimate with a woman and Ororo was really drawing him in. Once the dress was off, she was only in a pair of black panties. They looked so good on her toned, voluptuous figure. He had a nice view of her as she slipped back into is grasp and lead him to the bed.

They crawled onto the bed, their arms wrapped around each others' bodies in a lustful heat. James hungrily kissed her neck while rubbing her breasts while she soaked up the feeling of his well-built upper body. His cut muscles and lingering sweat from his workout really added to his sensual allure. It sent him into a very lustful state and in the new spirit of the Hellfire Club, he embraced it.

Ororo helped him make quick work of his clothes, roughly slipping out of them and sharing more sensual touching along the way. TOroro purred as James pulled her up, flipped her over so she was now on her back, and attacked her with a fury of sensual kisses. While he did this, he grabbed the sides of her panties and swiftly slid them down her legs. He did it hard, but not so hard as to hurt her. He had to be careful with his strength. It was easy to forget sometimes that few were as durable as he was. He then lay Oroor on the bed and began having sex with her. He took it easy with her at first. Then he steadily worked up the pace. Ororo's gasps turned to cries of euphoria as she closed her eyes and savored every sensation. It was so good. James was so strong. She loved how his ripped muscles glided over her naked flesh. His sweat mixed with hers, making for a very heated romp. His forceful thrusting hit those deep pleasure areas inside her that were so hard to hit. With every movement she urged him on, feeling her orgasm build up in the process.

The Apache warrior grunted hard as he felt his release wash over him. But even after his climax he kept moving until Ororo got her orgasm as well. This woman invited him into bed. The least he could do was get her off as well. She clung hard to his flesh as she became awash with pleasure. It was so mind-numbingly sweet. It felt like it had been forever since she had a real orgasm like this. She was a little rough with how she grasped him, but seeing as how he was so durable he didn't seem to notice. She liked that part of his powers. It meant she could be a little more frisky.

But even as James and Ororo soaked up the bliss of their respective orgasms, their desires weren't quelled. James was officially lost in this world of lust. The Hellfire Club had a way of opening the floodgates of desire to anybody who experienced it. Some speculated it was because of the magical aura Selene kept around the manor to act as a barrier to other outside forces. Others just thought it was the darker side Hellfire unleashed. But whatever it was, it was very potent.

Guided by this lust, they started going at it again. They rolled around on the bed, making out and groping each others' naked flesh. Ororo loved how his sweaty skin felt to the touch and he loved the smooth curves of her voluptuous body. Once they worked up the energy for another round, they shifted positions and kept with the sexual fervor. Ororo really got into this, moving her body with more vigor and rocking his bed in the process. He kept with the same thorough rhythm until she climaxed again. And in the spirit of mutual pleasure, Ororo helped get him off as well.

They kept going at it for a couple of more rounds, switching up their positions and really enjoying the feeling. James let Ororo take charge more by letting her be on top. From here, they panted and moaned as their bodies moved together in a rhythmic heat. It was a heated erotic experience, not too casual but not too deep either. It was just what they each needed at this point.

Ororo held out for her final peak. They sped up the pace, pushing for one last climax they could share together. When they felt it coming, they slowed down and held on tight. This time they climaxed together, Ororo getting hers only a couple seconds before James got his. They each let out moans of euphoria, embracing this feeling of lust and pleasure. It was a feeling Ororo missed and one James was experiencing for the first time. For both of them, it was very profound.

Now utterly spent, Ororo and James sank into the bed in contentment. They were both still panting. Ororo was even gasping a little. James was a strong man in more ways than one. He really pushed her limits in terms of what she could take. He wasn't about wildly humping away at her. He was more for nice, thorough sex. And he knew his stuff. The man knew how to please a woman. It was just what she hoped for.

As she caught her breath and curled up next to his manly warmth, James closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He had been denied the pleasures of the flesh for too long. Back home women were often too intimidated by him and his status to get close. But this woman wasn't afraid. She knew how to get into it and had an amazing sensual aura to her. It reminded him of how good this feeling could be. He never really appreciated it so much until he just let go and embraced it.

"Oh god…that was great!" said Ororo with a satisfied smile.

"You're a hell of a woman, Storm," said James, "Thanks for sharing this with me. I needed it."

"Me too. We all need a good release every now and then. It's part of being who we are. And the Hellfire Club makes it easy to really enjoy."

"I'll say. I'm just beginning to understand that," mused James.

"And you're still new so this is just the beginning. Just wait and you'll see just how amazing the pleasures of Hellfire can really be."

James smiled at the prospects as he and Ororo lay comfortably in bed, resting their bodies for their respective challenges that lay ahead. This was a whole new world for him. He left behind a life of poverty, seclusion, and bitterness and arrived in a place of opulence, wealth, and pleasure. He had already experienced so much. He saw that the Hellfire Club had an affinity for the material world as well as the spirit world. They didn't play the tired games of good versus evil. They did whatever they had to do in order to forge ahead. That was something he felt he could latch onto.

There were no causes for him to fight for back home. There was no place for him on the reservation or on the unforgiving world around him. James Poundstar had come a long way, but he was on a new path now. He made his decision and there was no going back. He was a part of the Hellfire Club and would carry out his duties with all the skill and determination of a true Apache warrior.

* * *

**Up next: Remy and Ororo begin scoping out the Kingpin and Xavier gives the pawns a business lesson.**

**AN: So what do you all think so far? I've been very pleased with the reviews and I urge everybody to keep it up! Please send it to me via email or post it on the fanfiction website. Also, if you want to see an uncensored scene of Ororo and James, you can see it on the adultfanfiction version. There is a link to it on my profile. I hope you all are enjoying this story! Thanks for reading and I wish everybody the best.**


	13. Business Plan

**New Blood  
Chapter 13: Business Plan**

* * *

**Pierce Robotics Corporate Headquarters**

Pierce Robotics had seen better days. Another quarterly report was released today and yet again, the numbers were grim. This was the fourth consecutive quarter of losses and their stock price was hitting new lows on a weekly basis. Nothing seemed to be going right. Nearly all their major facilities were on the brink of closing, their once sizable workforce had been cut by a third, and their competitors were bleeding them dry. It was almost hard to believe that this company was once an industry leader in the field of robotics and cybernetics. There was a time when they could do no wrong it seemed. Much of their success was thanks largely to the leadership of their founder and CEO, Donald Pierce. But he was also to blame for their misfortune.

A few years ago, Pierce started behaving erratically. He didn't come to the office as often, he made irrational decisions, and his temper would explode at the drop of a hat. Nobody knew the reasons for this shift. There was sort of an unspoken rule among the board members not to talk about Donald Pierce's off-the-books activities. They all knew he was involved in some shady group called the Hellfire Club. They also knew he was a bit unstable. At one point he underwent surgery to replace his arms and legs with advanced cybernetics. He did it because he had a special affinity for machines. That was part of what made him so good at running this company. But it all came to an abrupt end.

One day Pierce didn't show up for an important meeting. Then he didn't show up for a week. Then a month passed by without so much as a phone call. Eventually they got a cryptic message saying Pierce was dead. They didn't give a cause of death. They just said he was dead. Some speculated Pierce's paranoia caught up with him. His erratic decisions made him so many enemies there was a good chance that one of them succeeded in taking him out. Some thought he committed suicide because he was unable to cope with the inadequacy he felt compared to the machines he created. But whatever the cause, his death left the company in disarray.

At the moment, the remaining members of the board sat around a table discussing their predicament. There weren't many of them left. Some of the members went bankrupt while others pulled out early and cut their losses. But for the few that remained it wasn't getting any easier. The Chief Financial Officer, Jeph Lobdell, showed some ominous charts.

"And as you can see our latest attempt to revitalize our advanced propulsion division has had mixed results at best. The timetable for the advanced compact rocket program has been pushed back again while Trask Industries is rumored to be several years ahead with their program."

"Did any good come out of the project at all?" groaned senior board member Brian Pak.

"We managed to keep some facilities open a little longer. The banks are still breathing down my neck for payments, but we still have time. And unless we produce something soon we'll have to close up shop."

"You mean bankruptcy?" dreaded investor relations director, Mark Kirkman.

"That's a last resort, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't likely."

Every member of the board shifted uncomfortably. The word 'bankruptcy' was a harsh concept to throw around. For each of them it meant total ruin. If they didn't turn things around soon they would all be out of a job and possibly out of luck. But with they way things were going they would need a miracle at this point.

Suddenly the doors open and a new presence barged into the meeting room.

"Excuse me sir, but this is a closed meeting!" said Lobdell.

"Not for me it isn't," said the man, "And neither for my associates."

The board members watched as more people followed the man inside. But they didn't look like traditional associates. They were all young. Some were probably still in their teens. But they all shared the mysterious man's demeanor. Each one was dressed in a strange brand of professional attire with the men wearing suits and the women wearing business dresses. They all had strange emblems and a touch of old Victorian style embroiders. It was similar to the attire Pierce would wear occasionally, but this man carried himself very differently.

The presence was Charles Xavier and the sight before him was nothing short of pathetic. These feeble minds had no idea who they were dealing with. He had been biding his time to make a move on this company. Pierce Industries was one of the few remaining assets from the old Inner Circle that he hadn't taken over. But there was a reason for that. He needed to catch these people when they were desperate and if the chart on the screen was any indication they were in bad shape.

In addition, he brought a team of pawns with him. The group included Scott, Jean, Rogue, Pietro, Wanda, Piotr, Warren, and James. Kurt was also there, but his appearance was shrouded by an image inducer he received from Hank. The device was disguised as a watch and made it so he looked like a normal young man with black hair and a trim physique. He originally didn't want to come along, but Xavier insisted that he be here for this important lesson in doing business the Hellfire way.

"I'm calling security," said Brian Pak.

But before he could hit the button on the caller, James pulled out a small knife he had stashed in his sleeve and threw it right into the center of the device. It effectively shorted out the electronics as well as shocked the rest of the board.

"I don't think so," said James in a stern tone, "You people are going to sit here and listen to what this man has to say. Understood?"

Nobody said a word. After a stunt like that, how could they? And to make sure nobody walked out on them, Scott and Jean closed the doors and Piotr stood in front. If they wanted out they would have to go through him. If they knew what was good for them they wouldn't bother to try.

"Thank you, James," said Xavier, "Now then, let's get down to business. I understand Pierce Industries has come under hard times this past year. Today's Wall Street Journal even said you're close to filing for bankruptcy."

"We…haven't gotten to that point yet," said the CFO.

"But your close, aren't you? Ever since the unfortunate loss of your founder you've lacked direction, leadership, and above all management of this once thriving organization. Well it's your lucky day because I'm here to fix that."

"Oh? And just who are you to say you can make such bold claims?" said Pak skeptically.

"I'm Charles Xavier, the new majority shareholder of Pierce Industries. If you don't believe me, just have a look at the latest memo. It'll inform you that I have acquired a majority holding of shares for this company. In other words, I'm your new boss."

"What?! But how…" began Kirkman.

"Sit down, Mr. Kirkman," said Xavier sternly, "My associates will hand you the details."

Kirkman wisely did as he asked and sat as the pawns passed out a collection of folders. When they opened them they were shocked to see that this man was right. He was the new majority shareholder of Pierce Industries. It didn't say he purchased the shares though. It just said he now owned them and because it was all on legitimate papers with all the necessary signatures, they had no room to deny it.

"This is impossible! How come none of us were told about this transaction?" said the director of investor relations as he read over the documents.

"Because I didn't need your approval," answered Xavier ominously, "These shares once belonged to Donald Pierce. But they're mine now. Before his death he left them to me."

"That can't be true. Donald would never do such a thing," scoffed Brian Pak, "He trusted nobody, not even us."

"And just how did you convince him to hand over his shares anyways?" asked Kirkman suspiciously.

"That's something you don't need to know. And if you are wise in any sense you won't ask."

His tone was dark and threatening and he had a look in his eye that could freeze the oceans and a grin that mocked them all. The board members of Pierce Industries had dealt with plenty of unsavory characters. Pierce had a habit of collecting them. But this man was truly something else.

To the pawns, it was pretty impressive. Charles Xavier knew how to conduct business. In less than five minutes every member of the board was scared of him. He didn't even have to use his telepathy to induce it. His charisma was all he needed.

"He's good," commented Jean.

"Just getting warmed up," grinned Warren, who had seen this kind of thing before.

Xavier stepped in from the projected the CFO had been using and turned it off. Now all eyes were on him.

"Donald Pierce was a determined, albeit sloppy man. He knew how to make great advancements in technology and research, but had poor people skills. I'm sure you would all agree that any man who voluntarily cuts off his own limbs and replaces them with cybernetics has some serious inferiority issues."

Nobody was about to argue that. It was almost humorous when Xavier put it in that way. But nobody dared laugh and they listened on.

"He ran his own affairs well, but did a poor job of building redundancy into his company. Now I'm sure he didn't plan to die when he did, but doing so left quite a void that you people have done a bad job filling. Then again who can blame you? You all delegated everything to Pierce, didn't you? You expected him to fix everything. What do you think that says about you?"

The board members exchanged glances. This didn't sound like a business proposal or anything. It was more like an affront on them and their recent failures. It was downright offensive and Brian Pak wasn't going to take it.

"What's your point, Mr. Xavier? Are you going to tell us or are you just going to stand there and insult us?"

"Oh there is a point to all this, Mr. Pak," said Xavier, maintaining a calm, collected tone, "The point is to prepare you for when you see the documents in the sealed envelope in that folder you just received. Look it over and you'll see what I mean."

The board members anxiously took out the unmarked enveloped and opened it. When they saw what was inside they all paled. A few even felt ill as if they came down with food poisoning. This meeting just kept going from bad to worse. On the papers were statements of intent to sell their respective holdings to Xavier's company. The language was written in business jargon, but it all boiled down to a simple option. They would sell their shares to Xavier at a specific price (which wasn't anywhere near what they paid for it up front) and resign from the company. This would free them of any and all liabilities, but the cost in terms of money and power was quite high. It was crafted in a ways that required only a signature to make it official.

"You want us to just give you our shares?!" exclaimed CFO.

"Oh you won't be giving me anything. You'll be selling them to me. It's only fair business practice," said Xavier, remaining confident and poised.

"But this price is a fraction of what we paid when we entered this company!" shouted Brian Pak, "We'll be leaving here at a loss!"

"But you'll be free from further liability and the scar of bankruptcy. You should be thankful. I'm giving you a way out of the mess Donald Pierce left behind."

"But it still gives you complete control over all of Pierce Industries!" said Mark Kirkman, rising up to confront Xavier, "You think we're just going to sit by and let you take over everything we've worked for?!"

His words were wrought with outrage. He was only expressing what the other members were feeling as well. Then suddenly, his body was consumed by a purplish hue. His eyes widened and his expression froze as he felt a sharp tightness around his throat. It was like a nightmare. The board fell back in terror at such a scene. They noticed Wanda stepping forward, her eyes glowing and holding her hand out in a ways that mimicked a choking grip. Whatever was happening to Mark was coming from her. His face was turning red and he was gasping for air.

"Yes, that's exactly what you're going to do," said Xavier, remaining calm and forceful as he stared down the choking man, "And if I were you, I'd calm down. I wish to keep these proceedings civil for my young associates."

Mark Kirkman's face was turning blue. He was on the brink of passing out, but Wanda wouldn't let him go. If anything, she was tightening her grip. The horrified board watched on, fearful that this strange woman would just let him expire. Thankfully, Xavier waved her down. He believed he had made his point.

"Let him go, Wanda," he said.

"Whatever," said Wanda flatly.

She let the man go and he immediately gasped for air. Some of the other members came to his aid. He looked pretty bad, but the anger on his face was replaced with shock. They thought Pierce was ruthless enough, but this man was something else entirely. He didn't just barge in on them and start making demands. He calmly entered with an iron will, ready to do whatever needed to be done. And if they were all to walk out of this room alive, they had to go along with him.

It made their point, but some of the pawns were a little surprised by how hard Wanda was on the man. They knew she had to put some force behind it, but she probably would have killed the man if Xavier hadn't stopped her. And that didn't bother her in the slightest. While the Hellfire Club conditioned them all to be ready to kill, it was a bit disturbing that she could be so dark about it.

"Went a tad overboard, don't you think?" commented Pietro with a hint of brotherly scold.

"So what? It worked didn't it?" shrugged Wanda.

That sounded like something Selene would say. Pietro didn't like it, but his scold sent the message. He would have to have a little talk with her later. The last thing he wanted was to walk the same path their father walked.

Once the shock wore off the board members were faced with a decision. Charles Xavier made his offer and it was up to them to sign it. They had a lot of incentive not to in a business sense. But in a survival sense, the choice was clear.

"Now then, are we going to do this or aren't we?" said Xavier, "The sooner we work this out the sooner you can all walk out of here."

"Okay, we'll talk. No need for further theatrics," said Jeph Lobdell, the CFO, "Please just do what you have to. I have a family to go home to."

"I'll do my best to make this quick. I have big plans for this company and I'd like to get started."

The members of the board swallowed their pride and their hope as they each took a seat and awaited further instructions. It was a remarkable shift that impressed the pawns. Xavier brought them along to give them a taste of the business world and it turned out to be more eventful than they thought. The Black Kings style of business was harsh and life-threatening to those on the other end, but it worked. The Hellfire Club had control of another company.

"Talk about intense negotiations," commented Rogue.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it that, Rogue," said Scott.

"Oh? And what would you call it?"

"Aggressive expansion," he answered with a grin, "It's not the easiest thing to do in a business suit. But it sure helps when you have an arsenal of mutant powers at your disposal."

* * *

**Lower Manhattan – Outside Fisk Tower**

It was early in the afternoon as Remy and Ororo walked around the imposing structure of Fisk Tower. It was a nice day and the streets were busy with traffic and pedestrians. There were people on their way to work, walking their dogs, and shopping around at the many nice stores along the street. They were all oblivious to the fact that they were walking in the shadow of the Kingpin's base of operations. In this seemingly normal skyscraper, a vast criminal empire was run with an iron fist by an oversized man who paraded around as a wealthy businessman. Remy and Ororo clearly had their work cut out for them.

This initial walkthrough was a simple observation mission. All good thieves had to know the layout of the target area before they made a plan. They chose to do it in broad daylight because it allowed them to hide in the crowds. Even acute observers would have had a hard time distinguishing them from casual tourists. But they still had to be careful. The Kingpin had a knack for spotting threats and their planning had to be perfect if they were to pull this off.

Ororo was still somewhat bitter that she got dragged into this. The whole point of this task was for Remy to prove himself. She didn't see why she had to put her neck on the line as well. But it was an important mission. Charles Xavier stressed the need for this job to be done in order for the deal with Norman Osborn to go through. She also suspected there was more at stake. But whatever reasons there were, Charles kept them to himself and she was content to leave it there. She was probably better off not knowing anyways.

At least Remy was being professional so far. She was pleasantly surprised to see that he did take this job seriously and he had a pretty good eye in the thieving sense. She wasn't used to being around other thieves because she usually worked alone. It was kind of nice being around someone who talked the talk. He was still a little annoying though. She caught him checking her out a few times, but she was getting used to that.

"Fisk sure knows how to do the biz with style," said Remy as he looked up at the tower from the nearby street corner, "Hard to believe so much of the criminal world is linked to that man's office."

"Yes, it is somewhat humbling to us lowly contract workers. But as the old saying goes the bigger they are the harder they fall."

"In more ways then one," snickered Remy, "At least a guy like Fisk is easy to pick out of a crowd. So we shouldn't have any problem with him sneakin' up on us."

"Let's hope not. I've heard a lot of that girth of his is actually muscle."

"Makes no difference to Remy," he shrugged, "I don't plan on fighting him anyways."

"Let me guess, you're a lover not a fighter?" quipped Ororo.

"Oh Remy's a fighter and a damn good one too. He just prefers lovin' first."

Ororo laughed and rolled her eyes. This man had an ego on him. It was hard to tell when he was being serious or playful. How he gained such a reputation in the New Orleans underground was beyond her, but he had to be doing something right for the Inner Circle to pursue him. She just hadn't seen him in action yet.

At least he got her smiling. Remy could tell she didn't trust him anymore than the rest of the Hellfire Club. That was fine, but she sure was overt about it. He got the sense it involved more than just his playful flirting. From the moment he met her he saw a complicated woman. But he always found complicated women much more interesting.

"You know with comments like that, I get the feelin' you're a wee bit bitter, Storm," he told her.

"Bitter? Why would I be bitter?" she scoffed.

"Don't know. You tell me. You're the one who's been so out there since we crossed paths in the bayou. And the more Remy's around you, the more I get the feelin' it ain't me."

"And how can you be sure of that?"

"Because even when you think I ain't watching, you still have that look on your face. And Remy knows that looks. It's the look of someone carrying a heavy burden."

Ororo was surprised at his astute observations. Was she really that obvious or was he just that perceptive. Yet still, she denied it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, looking away from his tough gaze.

"Sure you don't," said Remy skeptically, "You just try and hide it beneath that pretty smile and tough-girl exterior. But you sure don't do a very good job of it."

"And I suppose you're an expert on surmising someone else's problems?"

"There's a lot of things Remy's an expert at, but that ain't one of them. I can see it in you because I have first hand experience. And I can understand if ya want to talk about it."

"Are you trying to be sensitive?" she asked suspiciously.

"Naw, Remy's just curious that's all. But if you don't want to, fine. We'll just go back to scopin' out Fisk Tower."

Ororo fell silent. Remy sounded sincere. He could have been faking it just to get to her, but her instinct told her that may not be the case. Mystique taught her a lot about detecting deception. She considered herself an expert at it and Remy showed none of the signs. But she wasn't about to reveal her life story to some guy she didn't trust yet. One of her mottos was to never get too personal with anybody on the job. There was no telling how it could affect the mission. But it didn't make it fester any less.

A heavy silence fell over them as they walked around the block a few times, scoping out possible vantage points. Fisk Tower was surrounded by numerous tall buildings. There were any number of places they could get a good view of the area. Finding the best possible spot was a matter of meticulous planning. It meant they could be out here for a while and the silence was starting to get to her. She had to say something. Even if she didn't trust Remy, she had to at least touch on it.

"It's not bitterness just so you know…not entirely," she said.

"Then what is it?" asked Remy, not missing a beat.

"It's complicated. A lot of it has to do with my life before I started working for the Hellfire Club. There are a number of painful memories I have going back to my pick pocketing days in Cairo. And if you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it."

Remy cast her an understanding look.

"Hey, that's okay. You don't know me that well and I don't know you. But as long as Remy's earnin' the Hellfire Club's trust why not work on earnin' yours as well?"

"But why me? There are plenty of other pretty female thieves out there."

"None that Remy finds as interesting as you."

Ororo blushed. Remy smiled, happy to see that cute look on her face. She clearly had a lot of baggage. He couldn't probe too deep though. They were still getting to know each other.

"But if you ever wanna talk, Remy's right here. And just to show you what a good sport I can be, I'll let you in on my world as well."

"Oh? And why do you think I would find that an incentive?"

"Because you're curious about Remy too," he said confidently, "Otherwise you wouldn't have said anything and we would still be talkin' about the layout of every building around Fisk Tower."

She shot him a bemused grin, but didn't argue with his reasoning.

"You are sensitive," she joked.

"Don't get too carried away. Remy has his share of secrets. A lot of them are back in New Orleans, but the ones I keep close are the ones that led me here. There are lots of reasons Remy left everything behind and one of them has to do with making sacrifices you're not willing to make."

There was a subtle shift in his tone. He sounded distant when he mentioned sacrifices. It was the first time Ororo saw him get a little emotional about something. It made her even more curious. Maybe there was more to this man than pool halls, women, and playing cards. He might be worth getting to know. With Mystique gone on assignment, she wouldn't have a lot of fellow thieves to hang around with. It might be nice for a change.

"I see," she said in an empathic tone.

"Don't get too curious. That's all Remy's giving you for now," he said, returning to his usual demeanor.

"That's okay. I don't expect you to be an open book on your first assignment."

"Maybe once this job's complete you and me can sit down and talk a bit more in depth," said Remy with a flirtatious leer.

"One step at a time, Remy," smiled Ororo, "You still have to prove yourself, remember?"

"Eh, Remy ain't worried about that. I'll get this job done or die trying. That's the motto of all great thieves."

His confidence was admirable, especially for someone going up against the Kingpin. But Ororo was curious to see him back it up. If he could turn that sharp wit into results, then he'll go a long way towards earning her trust and that of the Hellfire Club. Remy Lebeau was an intriguing man. Hopefully he wouldn't get himself killed on the job otherwise she wouldn't get a chance to uncover some of his secrets.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor – Emma's Room**

Emma just returned from a nice soak in a hot tub. Her hair was still damp and she wore only a towel as she lounged about in her room. Compared to the others, her room was much more personalized. Everything was tailored to her tastes, conforming to her ridged standards for color, comfort, and style. A lot of the accessories she had were pretty expensive. The white makeup she often wore was a special brand that cost twice what any of the other girls wore. She also spent an exorbitant amount of money on hair care and skin care products. Some joked how her vanity was excessive even by the standards of the Hellfire Club, but she could care less. She placed great importance on her body and that was her choice.

It was nice to have some alone time. Ever since Charles and Selene recruited these new pawns it had been a little crowded at times. Even though the mansion was plenty big to accommodate all of them, Emma wasn't used to having so many other people in her domain. At times it felt intrusive, but there was nothing she could do about it. She wasn't the one making these decisions. She was just doing her job as she had done for years now, hoping to work her way higher up. She already had a head start on the other pawns. She had more experience and more of Xavier's trust, but because of her youth she wasn't quite ready. She also felt Selene was purposely holding her back, but then again she could never tell with that woman.

For the most part, she didn't bother getting to know the rest of the pawns. She slept with the guys and occasionally traded stripping tips with the girls, but other than that she kept to herself. She also had her own set of duties. While the others trained, she did work with the Hellfire Club's vast financial assets. Having grown up in a business savvy family and gone to private school, she was a veritable master of money. She knew how to make it and spend it. In her mind she didn't need any other training. That's why she chose not to attend the field trip to Pierce Industries and why she kept to herself.

Sitting at her dresser, Emma dried and styled her hair until it matched the picture perfect blonde luster she so treasured. About halfway through she heard a knock on her door.

"Emma gal? It's Rogue, ya decent?"

"I'm fine," she groaned, "What is it?"

The door opened and Rogue entered, still in her business dress. She was surprised to see Emma in just a towel. Her pampering herself while they all took part in an important lesson from Xavier hardly seemed fair.

"Dang, looks like you had fun while we were all gone. Where were you anyways?"

"Oh please, like I need a lesson in business," scoffed Emma, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm already well-versed in the art of money. You don't think I just take all the money I make stripping and throw it under my bed, do you?"

"Ah never would have guessed," muttered Rogue, "But it wasn't just the lesson. It was supposed to be a group thing. The Black King said he wants us all working together."

"Maybe for you guys, but I'm sure he didn't mean me," said Emma.

"Why not? You are still a pawn last Ah checked."

"I am, but I'm a pawn with more experience. You see, I was masterfully performing my duties for the Hellfire Club before Charles was even Black King. I already know how things work around here. He also trusts me more so I have more leeway in doing my own thing."

"Well ain't you sure of yourself," chided Rogue.

"Why shouldn't I be? It's not like the Black King made a big deal of it."

Her snide tone really irritated Rogue. She wasn't just being selfish, she was being an outright bitch.

"It ain't about that! It's about you stickin' with the rest of us. We're all supposed to be in this together and Ah think everybody knew you weren't there."

"Oh boo hoo. It's not like we're all best friends or something. You all can do fine without me."

"Ah could care less if we were friends! But a little respect from your end wouldn't kill ya, you know?"

Emma rolled her eyes and went back to styling her hair. Rogue continued to scorn her, but it didn't affect her in the slightest.

"You're being childish, Rogue. I respect the lot of you, but only to an extent," said the young blonde.

"An extent?" scoffed Rogue, still very much insulted.

"Yes, you know what extend means don't you? It means there's a limit to which I give my respect. You, Scott, Jean, Kurt, and the rest of the pawns are still new. You don't know what it's like to do this day after day. And how could you? Xavier practically handed everything to you because of who your mother is. For me, I had to earn it."

"Oh so just because you've done this longer you think we're all beneath you?"

"No, but I'm sure you understand why I might find it a little insulting to my efforts. All the comforts and pleasures you enjoy? You think I had that when I first arrived?"

There was a mix of bitterness and smug narcissism in her tone. She sounded like a woman who felt more entitled to everything they enjoyed here. Rogue didn't know what to make of it, but it didn't make her sound like any less a bitch.

"Now you're the one who's bein' childish," said Rogue, "You think just because we got into this differently we ain't worthy? You think you're the only one who had to struggle?"

"If you're going to try and compare your life to mine you'll end up talking to yourself," said Emma, still brushing her hair.

"Thanks, but I'll save that for someone decent enough to listen."

Rogue folded her arms and shook her head at this woman. Emma still wasn't fazed. She had this iron shell around her that shut out anything and everything she didn't want to deal with. She was a closed book locked in an unbreakable safe buried in the center of the Earth. Rogue didn't consider herself the smartest girl in the world, but being able to absorb people gave her an appreciation for what made someone who they were. It was always a combination of experience plus ingrained personality traits. And looking at Emma, she could only imagine the kind of experience she must have had and how it clashed with that charming personality of hers.

"You're one bitter blonde bitch, ya know that?"

"Very elegantly put," muttered Emma snidely.

"Thanks," grinned Rogue smugly, "And since you don't seem to care, Ah'll leave it there. But one word of advice, Emma…don't push people away too much. It ain't good to have enemies in a place like this. If you're too stubborn that's one thing, but if you're just bitter then you got more problems than Ah thought."

Emma shot her a look through the mirror, but Rogue was already gone. She slammed the door behind her, sealing her to her solitude.

As tough an emotional shell she had, Rogue's words did get through. They were similar to what Jean told her once when she first arrived. She did put up a lot of barriers around herself. She barely talked to the girls even when they were working and the most she ever did with the men was sleep with them. Besides that, she didn't know much about them and they didn't know anything about her. So in a sense, Rogue was right, but there was a reason for that and it was a reason neither she nor anybody else could possibly understand. So with a bitter gaze Emma went back to brushing her hair.

* * *

**Sinister's Lab – Operating Room**

Hank McCoy was going on twenty-fifth hours without sleep. With so much work to be done and only so many hours of the day, rest of any kind was few and far between. His mutation gave him some advantage, but even he had his limits and he was starting to feel it. Ever since Sinister removed that part of Remy's brain that held so much promise, they had been doing nonstop testing. He had never seen Sinister so intent. It sounded like he was really onto something with this tiny chunk of brain tissue. But what exactly he planned to do with it was still unknown.

Even when one of the pawns came in with a request for some plastic surgery, Sinister told Hank to take care of it. He was a bit overwhelmed at first, but thankfully the procedure wasn't too complicated. Most of it was done through special chemical injections strategically placed into certain areas of the body. The injections were done largely by robotic arms, but there still needed to be someone to guide those arms. And that's was Hank's job now while Sinister continued doing tests. He felt a bit left out because he wanted to see what was possible with this new research. But he wasn't about to argue with his mentor.

The patient was Wanda Maximoff. This was her fourth time getting cosmetic surgery. Ever since she started getting personal attention from Selene, she developed a new appreciation for physical beauty. She wasn't satisfied with her body anymore. She wanted bigger breasts, fuller lips, and blemish-free skin. It was typical of Hellfire women, but the way Wanda took to it was a little strange. But who was he to argue what these wild youths wanted? At least the women were naked during much of the procedure. Even as a serious man of science, he was still a man.

"Okay Wanda, we're done," said Hank through a microphone, "I'm administering some extra sedative so your body will have time to adjust."

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy," said Wanda in a drowsy tone, "Not too much though. The sooner I wake up the sooner I can start putting my new body to good use."

Hank administered the sedative and the young woman was soon out cold. It ended another successful procedure. The mutant ape-man stretched his large gorilla-like limbs and yawned as he turned off the machines and entered the room to put away the equipment. Maybe after this he could squeeze in a cat nap and rejoin Sinister in the main lab. He admired his mentors dedication, but sometimes he forgot that he didn't have the unique ability to function without sleep.

But as he put away the assorted gear he couldn't help but glance over at the sleeping Wanda. She was naked from the waist up, wearing only a pair of black panties. And even though the chemicals were still working to fill her breasts out, they looked very enticing. Hank McCoy had gotten pretty good at suppressing his beast-like instincts when it came to anger and impulses, but one thing he hadn't worked on quite as much was his sex drive. Most of the time he kept himself busy so he didn't have time to think about sex. But when he was around these beautiful Hellfire women, it was much harder to resist.

"Be calm, Hank. Just finish up and leave," he told himself.

But his baser instinct wouldn't let up. The animal within saw the beautiful woman lying before him and hungered for her flesh. Soon he didn't feel all that tired anymore. And with no Sinister or other pawns around for once, that darker side of his animal personality had a chance to come out. He tried resisting. He recited a little Shakespeare, went over the entire periodic table, and explained Einstein's theory of relativity to himself. But it was no good. The monster in him was coming out again, only this time in a different way.

'_Touch her…feel her…take her.'_

That primitive voice was strong and even with Hank's intellect, it was hard to resist. Nobody ever trained him to handle this side of himself. Nothing ever prepared him for it. Buried in his work, he never had time to explore the opposite sex. In the Hellfire Club there was ample opportunity and his animal side knew it. This was the first time he was alone with one of them. Nobody was looking over his shoulder and nobody was there to stop him. Wanda would be out for a while. He could do whatever he wanted to her and she would never know.

He couldn't stand it anymore. The animal within was too strong. Hank stopped what he was doing and narrowed in on Wanda. He let out a low growl and started making his way over to her. The closer he got the more intent his desire grew. When he reached the foot of her bed, he stood still for a moment. His conscious was yelling at him, saying this was wrong but being mentored under Sinister gave him a talent for shutting that part of his mind out. He still wasn't sure though. What would happen to him if he got caught? But before he could even consider such possibilities that wanting voice in his mind won out.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the unconscious girl, "But I must."

Throwing aside his cares and worries, Hank McCoy leaned over and grabbed the young woman's ample breasts. Even though they were still fresh from surgery, they felt amazingly good. The soft fleshy orbs felt full and natural, a true testament to the technology Sinister employed for these procedures. It satisfied some of the lustful cravings of his animal side, but only fueled many others.

As he hungrily kneaded her breasts, his growls intensified. Even his human side liked this and craved more. With lust burning inside him, he leaned over and licked over her cleavage. She tasted so good. Her womanly aroma was overwhelming and prompted the half-man/half-beast to go further. He licked over her nipples, causing them to become hard and erect. He buried his face between them while giving them both a firm squeeze. It was intoxicating and Wanda remained unconscious and unaware the whole time.

With his lustful side fully in control, Hank followed the orders of the sinister voice in his head. It kept telling him to take it a step further. Nobody was looking and she wasn't waking up for a few hours anyways. Why not have a little fun with her? None of the pawns really appreciated him or Sinister anyways. They just came in for treatment and surgery and that was it. And if they lived in such comfort and opulence, wasn't he entitled to a little as well?

Grinning to himself, his hand drifted down Wanda's body over her abdomen and onto her private areas. At first he just felt over her panties, getting a feel for the tender flesh underneath. In his limited life experience he had no intimate contact with women. He was unfamiliar with certain intimate parts of their bodies, but now seemed as good a time as any to explore. With one hands still on her breast, Hank carefully slipped his large digits into her panties.

It was amazing. Hank couldn't believe he was doing this. But he couldn't stop. He was almost fully aroused. The tight briefs he wore beneath his lab coat felt extremely confining. The lustful voice beckoned him to take her right then and there. To hell with right and wrong. He was an animal and animals needed to mate. His human side still fought with him, but was quickly losing out. Hank actually found himself short of breath as he grappled with the situation before him.

'_Do it…you need it. It'll feel so good.'_

"No I…"

Suddenly, the sound of Sinister's voice shocked him out of his dazed state.

"Hank? What are you doing?" he asked as he entered the infirmary.

Hank's heart jumped. He abruptly pulled his hand out of Wanda's panties and rose up to face his mentor with a beleaguered expression.

"Mr. Sinister, I uh…was just making sure treatments had the proper effects," he said nervously, "You can never be too scrupulous, right?"

Sinister looked at the young man strangely. He caught a brief glimpse of what he was doing. He even sensed some of his primal thoughts with his telepathy. But he would rather not get into such matters.

"Whatever," he said, "But when you're done, come with me to the genetics lab. I've uncovered some intriguing findings from the brain tissue."

"Yes sir," said Hank obediently, "I'll be there. Just give me a minute."

Sinister rolled his eyes and left Hank to collect himself. He was glad he was wearing a lab coat. He did not need to see his bulging arousal. He saw enough of that with the pawns. But this was the first time Hank let his primal side get the better of him. Since he arrived, Sinister helped stabilize his condition so that he wouldn't transform anymore than he already had. While he salvaged his brilliant mind, he couldn't turn off certain base instincts. There was always a chance it could be problematic in the future, but so long as Hank didn't let it get too out of control he didn't have a problem with it. It might even come in handy down the line.

For Hank McCoy, a few deep breaths and some mental chiding helped collect himself. He took one last look at the unconscious Wanda Maximoff and hoped she wasn't at all aware of what he did. Then he left her to rest and followed his mentor to the genetics lab. He felt guilty. He was lucky Sinister came along when he did otherwise he might have taken it a step further. But at the same time, part of him liked it. It felt good to feel a woman that close. It was also kind of thrilling that she was unconscious. In such a state they couldn't judge his appearance or be turned off. It definitely struck the isolated young man at his core. As wrong as it felt, it also felt kind of right. His animal mating instinct wasn't going away so he would have to deal with it. Hopefully in the future he would better be able to control himself. If he couldn't then there may be other forces at work within him that he didn't understand.

* * *

**Sage's Office**

Sage was busy as usual, typing away on her many computer consoles. Her hands and fingers moved with superhuman quickness and efficiency, her computerized mind able to process everything at a pace few could hope to match. There was never any shortage of tasks. The Hellfire Club dealt with a lot of data and was linked to many networks including major commercial and economic hubs as well as governmental and international security hubs like SHIELD. The system was also linked to monitor areas throughout the manor. That way she could keep an eye on the pawns and the rest of the Hellfire Club.

Several monitors showed brief clips of real-time feed from cameras. At the moment everything seemed normal in the manor and X-industrial tower. In the training area Scott was learning a few combat techniques from James Poundstar. He seemed to be picking them up pretty quickly. Scott proved to be a fast learner since his arrival. Of all the pawns the Black King brought in with this expansion plan of his, Sage respected Scott the most. He had a genuine drive in him. He wasn't all about fooling around and indulging in self-excess, he knew how to work. He had strong leadership skills and might make a good organizer for the Hellfire Club's many enforcers. He also bulked up quite a bit since he joined and was well-conditioned physically. He even mastered the use of his powers. If he continued on his current path, he could very well become a high ranking member of the Inner Circle.

On the screen, she watched James Poundstar show Scott a takedown move. He performed it fluidly yet forcefully. It reflected how he carried himself and was proving to be a good fit for the Hellfire Club. Even though he was new, Sage was growing to respect him almost as much as she respected Scott Summers. His tough warrior mentality gave him the right qualities for the Hellfire Club. And having come from such dire poverty, he really enjoyed the Hellfire lifestyle. Sage knew personally because she slept with him recently. The man was powerful in more ways than one. So long as he continued to take his role seriously there was no reason he couldn't ascend into the Inner Circle.

Shifting her attention to another screen, she zeroed in on Club Hellfire where Jean and Emma were working a shift. Jean was currently on stage doing her thing, smiling and swaying her body as she slipped out of her G-string. Having worked with Jean before she joined, Sage was amazed at her transformation. Before she arrived she never fit in anywhere and was always distant because of her powers. Now she could not only control her psychic abilities, she could use them at a high level. She saw this in the way she used her telekinesis to collect a tip from a bewildered gentleman. This newfound confidence brought out a strong, passionate woman who wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and go the distance. She took well to her role as a Hellfire woman, yet retained a much of her good-natured persona. She was no angel, but she wasn't pure evil by any stretch. Her desire to succeed in the Hellfire Club was just as strong as Scott and James. Sage liked her and remained close to her, but she wasn't sure if she could stay balanced enough to establish herself as true Hellfire royalty. Only time would tell.

While Jean was dancing, not far from the stage Sage saw Emma seducing an old man in an expensive business suit. It looked like she was being a little rough with him. He winced when she nibbled on his earlobe, but he didn't dear tell her to stop. He was pretty much putty in her hands. It was a familiar sight to Sage and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at it. Emma Frost had always been a complicated woman with dubious tastes. Ever since Charles brought her into his operations, she paraded around the manor as if she were part of the Inner Circle. While it was true she did play a part in taking down the old order, she remained a greedy, self-absorbed bitch to pretty much anybody she came across. The only one she was remotely polite to was Charles and even he called her out on it. Emma didn't care about anybody nor did she care about the other pawns. She never got along with her and doubted she would ever get along with anybody.

Turning her attention away from Club Hellfire, Sage focused on Sinister's lab. As usual, Hank and Mr. Sinister were hard at work doing tests and research. There were probably more cameras in that lab than anywhere else in X-industrial tower and for good reason. Sinister was a wild card and wouldn't hesitate to betray them the first chance he got. She also occasionally hacked his files, but she had a feeling Sinister had a secret stash somewhere. He was too smart to keep it all in one place. It was a constant cat and mouse game and she was determined to stay a step ahead of him.

But while Sinister always made her suspicious, Hank McCoy was an unknown. As far as she could tell, he was an intelligent young man trapped in the body of an ape-man. And he admired Sinister of all people. Ever since he arrived, he looked up to him as if he were a father figure of sort. That always bothered Sage and Xavier for that matter. Hank was a sincere man of science by all accounts, but the more time he spent around Sinister the greater the chance he'll become more like him. And one Sinister was bad enough. She may have to keep a special eye on him. If nothing else he may be more careless than Sinister and give her a trump card should Sinister try anything.

She brought up some more camera feeds, turning instead to certain rooms of the manor. In one of the major offices Warren and Xavier were conducting a meeting over a video phone line with a figure from the recently acquired Pierce Robotics. The figure didn't look too happy and Warren was doing most of the talking. He looked confident in that tailor made business suit he had fitted with openings for his wings. He was carrying himself like a veteran man of business. It was amazing to see him like this after how bitter he was when he arrived. Back then the last thing he wanted to do was get into the business world, but now it seemed he changed his mind. That fancy private education he grew up with finally came in handy and with Xavier's guidance he was becoming quite a force. Even his parents were amazed and she heard they were letting him play a more active role in Worthington Industries. Sage was glad to see he catching on so fast, but there were times she noticed a distinct darkness in his eyes. It was like something took hold of him the first day he was here and Selene ravaged him. She worried if that might lead to problems down the road because Selene had a way of leaving her mark on people.

On another monitor she saw pawns doing more menial tasks. Kurt was sequestered in the archives again reading up on those books Selene gave him. Sage didn't know what to make of the boy since she hadn't had the chance to get know him that well. He was always pouring over books, taking strongly to the Hellfire Club's mystic arts legacy. While it was nice he found a niche for himself, it didn't sit well that he was getting extra lessons from Selene. She heard Mystique and Xavier talking about it once. Mystique didn't want her son taking after that woman in any possible sense. Sage could hardly blame her, but Kurt's curiosity trumped that ominous feeling the Black Queen gave everybody she was around. Xavier told her to keep an eye on him and report to him any dramatic changes. So far she just saw a curious young man, but in this organization that could change very quickly.

And Kurt wasn't the only one taking extra lessons in mysticism. Wanda was in one of the training chambers practicing her hex powers. She was wearing a black ceremonial robe and chanting phrases in unknown languages. She didn't sound quite as eloquent as Selene when she did it, but she was still learning. Those hex powers of hers were really coming on strong and Selene even mentioned how they may add to her mystical potential. While nobody was opposed to having an extra mystic in the Inner Circle, Sage thought she was learning a little too much from Selene. She followed her even more than Kurt and was intent on developing her power. Sage watched as she formed mystical flames and a few simple shapes. It wasn't half bad for someone still learning the basics, but she clearly wanted more. Sage couldn't help but notice how some of that desire resembled Magneto's desire to carry out his dream and with Selene as encouragement that was potentially dangerous.

At least Wanda had her brother to keep her in check. However, Sage came to see that Pietro didn't quite share the drive as some of the others. On one of the monitors overlooking the spa, she saw Pietro and Rogue having sex on one of the massage tables. The speedster had her pinned down, the whole of his body weight pressing against her as he hammered into her like a jackhammer. His appetite for good times came to define his persona. She noticed how he showed two sides. One side was the serious, mission oriented side. The other was the wild, decadent side. And he could go from one to the other almost as fast as he could run. It was similar to the way she turned off her emotions. But she didn't think Pietro's mind worked like a machine. She got to know him a little better when she slept with him once. She found out he liked to talk and he spoke pretty highly of his life here at the Hellfire Club. He liked the life he was building here and he did take his roles seriously, just not as seriously as he could have. But motivation issues aside, he was one person Sage didn't worry about. He was a strong young man looking to move out of his father's shadow and was well on his way.

For Rogue, who was underneath the speedster and crying out in ecstasy, Sage was a bit more concerned. Like Pietro, she developed a taste for Hellfire decadence. She suspected it was because of not being able to touch for so long and how it made her appreciate intimacy more. She already slept with the male pawns at least a dozen times and went through the Hellfire guards in record time. It helped her do her job pretty well and she already developed quite a reputation at the club. At first Sage thought she was like Emma in the way she took hold of her desires. But once she started talking to her she found that she was nothing like that bitch. She was actually cared about people and enjoyed good times. Sage couldn't help but admire that rebellious attitude of hers. If only she could have had that during some of the difficult times in her life.

Sage switched off the monitor, letting Rogue and Pietro hump in peace, and turned to Piotr, who was working out in one of the weight rooms. And for once, Sage let herself smile. Piotr Rasputin was another one of the pawns she got along with well and respected a great deal. It wasn't just that she slept with him his first day at the mansion. It was also his tough, poised demeanor that was so intimidating to those he came across. He was a man not afraid to show off his strength. She suspected his time in the Russian mob gave him an appreciation for the value of showing strength. He spent more time in the weight room than anybody else in the Inner Circle and it showed in those muscles of his. But when he wasn't intimidating people, he was a gentle giant for the most part. And she liked that. It perfectly reflected the ideal Hellfire persona. He embraced the good and the bad in his life and balanced them out perfectly.

Last but not least on her little survey was the person she despised and feared most. Selene was in her chamber meditating, hovering a few feet off the floor and glowing in an ominous purple halo. She did this regularly to exercise her vast mystical powers. It was one of the few times she was docile. But even then Sage stared bitterly at her. Of all the unsavory people she came across in her life, and she came across a lot during her tenure with SHELD, Selene was by far the worst. Unlike everybody else in the Hellfire Club that embraced some sense of good along with the darkness, Selene only seemed to embrace darkness. There was not a touch of compassion, love, or good in her soul. And yet she was the Black Queen, wielding power equal to Charles Xavier's. Sage long believed that Selene would one day turn on all of them. Xavier believed it too, but was willing to tolerate her because as menacing as she was he needed her to solidify his power. But to Sage, it was a deal with the devil. She didn't disagree with Xavier on much, but when it came to Selene there was no getting around it. She was evil as evil could be and she swore that one day it would come to haunt them all.

Sighing to herself, Sage turned off her surveillance monitors and returned to more pressing matters. Xavier recently tasked her with watching over the Kingpin operation involving Remy Lebeau and Ororo Munroe. He placed a high level of importance on this matter, not just because it involved a major deal with Norman Osborn, but also because it could potentially lead to a new ally. She too was skeptical about the Cajun thief, but he still deserved a chance. That's why she called in a favor.

"Oh honey? Daddy's home!" came an obnoxious voice from outside her door.

"Come in, Wade. It's opened," groaned Sage.

Her doors burst open and Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool, entered. He was in his usual outfit with his assortment of guns and katanas. But when he approached Sage he removed his mask to shoot her a winning look.

"God I missed you. Did you do something with your hair? Let me guess, you paid ten grand just to get it curled and the stylist gave you a happy ending to cap it off."

"Enough with the dirty jokes, Deadpool. I asked you here because I need a favor."

"Does this favor involve blowing stuff up, killing people, or swapping some love fluids? Because I can do all three…at the same time if you need me to!"

"Not quite," said Sage, still not cracking a smile, "The Inner Circle is currently working on a major mission. It involves going up against the Kingpin."

The merc with a mouth was suddenly intrigued. As much a jokester he was, he took his job seriously and the Kingpin was serious by any definition.

"Ooh, the Kingpin? You sure it's not gonna involve blowing stuff up and killing people? Because that's usually what the fat cat usually brings."

"We're hoping to keep that to a minimum," said Sage as she got up from her desk with a file in hand, "But you won't be the one carrying out the main mission. This favor I'm asking you is primarily support."

"Support? Aw why don't you just up and say you want me to baby-sit? Because if I want to loom over poopy diapers and whining little brats I'll go pay a visit to this hobo I saw in the Bronx wearing a clown suit holding a sign that said…"

"Wade…are you going to hear me out or not?" said Sage sternly, cutting him off before he could go any further.

"Fine," he sighed, "You're no fun. Who wouldn't want to hear about a hobo clown?"

Most people would have been half mad by now listening to Deadpool's incessant rambling. But Sage's ability to turn off her emotions really came in handy here. It allowed her to stay in control while this mentally unstable man went on about this or that. It was still annoying, but she endured it.

"I can't go into the exact details of the mission, but you know as well as I do that the Kingpin won't make it easy for us. He'll have every kind of trap and failsafe imaginable in that base of his. And as confident we are in Storm and our new recruit, Remy, we need someone to play a supporting role behind the scenes."

"Let me guess, that someone is me?" smirked Wade, "Aww, I'm blushing!"

"Think of it as being a spectator," said Sage, "You're going to act as our eyes and ears for our two master thieves and should the need arise, you'll be there to lend your support."

"Can do!" he said with a thumbs up and a playful grin, "Sounds like an afternoon at Fenway without the hotdogs and beer! I never liked the Kingpin anyways. The son-of-a-bitch always tried to screw honest mercs like me over. He's a monster I tells ya!"

"Well he won't be screwing too many people over when we get through with him. You can be sure of that."

"That's why I love working for you people! You pay your bills on time AND you know how to have fun! Speaking of which, what kind of compensation can I expect?"

Sage handed him a sealed envelope. Since this was just a support job, they weren't going to pay his normal rate. But it was still generous compared to what Xavier paid other mercenaries. Deadpool knew this and looked satisfied.

"You'll get more should you be required to perform additional services," she told him.

"You got yourself a deal, babe," grinned Wade, "So when do I start?"

"As soon as Storm and Remy put together their plan, which should be very soon," said Sage, "Until then, stay in touch so you know when to move."

"Damn that could be a while. What ever shall I do to pass the time?"

His darkened eyes, which were marked by the mental instability that so defined him, drifted down Sage's body. She looked so hot in that Hellfire uniform of hers. Unlike the other girls, she had a sense of elegance to her. She wore nicely toned stockings along with a much more professional looking corset and thong if there were such a thing. She also wore a cape that went well with the whole outfit. It wasn't excessively S&M like that psycho bitch, Selene, but it was still very sexy.

Sage sensed his lustful eye. As crazy as Deadpool was, he was still a man with desires and that healing factor of his gave him quite an appetite so to speak. She knew because he had actually slept with this man before. Despite that crazy look in his eyes, Wade Wilson was still an attractive man. She was surprised to see how handsome he looked after Xavier healed the scars over his body. But that quirky personality of his lingered and he was not ashamed to show it.

"I know what you're thinking, Wade," warned Sage, "And my eyes are up here."

"They are? I never would have guessed. But come on, can you blame me? That piece of clothe you girls call uniforms are hot! You can't expect a guy like me to come here and not get a little excited."

"Well keep it to yourself. There are plenty of willing women lofting about and I have work to do."

Sage turned back to her desk, but Deadpool acrobatically leapt over her head, doing a half twist in the process, and landed right in front of her.

"Eh, I can hook up with those girls any day. And besides, it looks like you could use a break."

Sage just stared as he leered at her with a lecherous grin. As obnoxious as he was, there may be some truth to his words. She had been at it for hours on end and even though she was used to it, she needed to break every now and then to keep her sanity. She never got that chance while she was working for SHIELD and Xavier told her many times that she should turn her emotions on more often and embrace the simple things, namely sex.

"So what do you say? Up for a quicky?" he smirked.

Sage remained emotionless. Then to Deadpool's surprise she grinned, the first real expression he saw from her since he walked in.

"You have fifteen minutes. Make it good."

"Fifteen minutes?! Come on, I can go longer than that! Just ask this drunk chick I nailed last weekend in Tijuana!"

"That's all I have time for. Take it or leave it," said Sage as she undid her cape and unzipped her corset.

Watching her undress, Wade shrugged. If she didn't want the full benefits of a man with a healing factor, that was her loss. She was still a hot girl with plenty of brains to back up that ass of hers. She could take his mindless quips and had a nice sassy side. That's why he loved doing business with her. She was one of the few people he couldn't drive crazy. He may not be able to make her laugh, but he could still make her moan.

"You drive a hard bargain, babe. I'll take it!"

"Then shut up and come here."

The Merc with a Mouth grinned and joined the stoic but sexy woman in a quick romp. He watched as she gracefully slipped out of her outfit, bent over her desk, and invited him to join her. He gladly took her up on the offer, slipping out of his pants, grabbing her hips, and doing his thing until they both got their release together. The desk rocked and Deadpool had a reptuation for being a bit over the top during sex, but Sage being the woman she was held on and enjoyed the feeling. For as good as she was at turning off her emotions, she still enjoyed sex as much as the next Hellfire woman. Deadpool wasn't the greatest lover in the world, but he could get the job done.

"Fourteen minutes and fifty two seconds…not bad," said Sage as she caught her breath.

"Not bad? Lady, I've won awards for my performances! I'm even scheduled to appear at the Hoscars! That's the humping Oscars for short!"

"I'm sure," said Sage, rolling her eyes.

"Oh well, thanks for the hump, Sage baby! Let me know next time you wanna take another break!" said Deadpool as he pulled up his pants and gathered his things.

"Keep doing you job well and I just might."

For Deadpool it was a nice romp with a hot girl who could take his mindless ramblings. For Sage it was a simple release to remind her that she could still turn on her emotions every now and then and actually enjoy herself. Since joining the Hellfire Club she learned true value of just letting go and embracing her more human side. She spent years being a walking computer for people like SHIELD, going through her life as a machine. Here, she balanced that with a few basic leisure activities. Sex was just one, but it was by far her favorite. If only Deadpool didn't say such crazy things during sex he would be the ultimate lover. Unfortunately though, there were some things beyond even the Hellfire Club's power.

* * *

**Up next: Remy and Ororo plan their heist and bonds are tested among the pawns.**

**AN: I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far. Please remember to tell me what you think! Send me your reviews via email or post them on the fanfiction website. And if you want t see an uncut version of the scene with Deadpool and Sage, check out the link to adultfanfiction on my profile. Thank you all for reading and I wish everybody the best. Slickboy out.**


	14. To Bond or to Drift

**New Blood  
Chapter 14: To Bond or to Drift**

**X-Industrial Tower – War Room**

After numerous scouting runs and exhaustive research, Remy and Ororo were finally ready to formulate a plan. They compiled every report they put together and combined them with various plans and blueprints provided to them by Sage. Some of these materials weren't easy to come by. Fisk was notorious for leaving no loose ends. He made sure there were no blueprints, schematics, or floor plans available to the public. It was technically illegal, but with him that was rarely a problem. Sage had to hack much of this information from secure, offshore databases. And even when she gave them the final projects, they weren't exactly complete. It was like putting together a jigsaw puzzle, but once they assembled the assorted pieces a clearer picture came into view.

The job still seemed daunting. The Kingpin built his base to be unimposing on the outside, but a true fortress on the inside. Every entrance and exit from the ground level to the roof was closely monitored. Every utility and security measure was self contained and independent from the rest of the city. And there were more armed guards prowling the building than they could count. It was subtly done, but obvious to the trained eye. It was as if Fisk wanted them to see what he put together. That way he show how imposing his base was, leaving only the foolishly brave or pitifully stupid to try and take him on. The challenge for Remy and Ororo was to avoid that trap altogether.

"So this is everything on the Kingpin's base?" said Ororo as she looked over several sets of blueprints strewn over two tables, "I must say in all my years of thieving I've never seen anything quite like this."

"I agree. This ain't the most secure building Remy's seen, but it's damn close. The fat man seems to have everything covered. Every window from the outside is two inch thick concussion proof glass, the ground and roof entrances are wired with laser grid security sensors and wide range camera surveillance, and every utility is independently wired into the building."

"So cutting the power from afar isn't an option. And neither is an air landing." said Storm, "What about the ventilation units."

"He's got that covered too. Turns out Spider-Man was snoopin' around Fisk's domain a while back so he fitted every duct with titanium grids at every entrance from the outside and every major shaft leading from the top of the roof to the basement."

"Can't you just charge it to blow?"

"I could, but that would set off the vibration sensitive alarms. And if those go off, the whole building goes into emergency lockdown. Every guard, worker, and patrolman has to check in and their position in the building is logged through the surveillance network. If it finds someone that ain't supposed to be there, it automatically locks them in as tight as a crocs jaw. There ain't no escapin' after that."

"And this server room Xavier wants us to break into is where?"

"Where else? At the very heart of the building on the 36th floor surrounded by three layers of security and an entire army of guards."

Remy pulled up one of the blueprints that focused on the layout of the innermost regions. It displayed in detailed schematics just what they would have to go through if they were to get in there and pull this off. Even on paper it looked daunting and knowing the Kingpin he probably had some extra traps thrown in for good measure. Ororo was becoming increasingly skeptical, but was nonetheless undaunted. She had taken on seemingly impossible jobs before. And in the thieving world there was no such thing as completely secure.

"So if I'm reading this right the challenge is this…get into the building without alerting the extensive surveillance system and find a way to ascend to the 36th floor."

"Which by the way can only be accessed by elevator," reminded Remy.

"Right, and all without getting locked in along the way," Ororo continued, "And once there, blow through three layers of heavily reinforced security doors each guarded by the Kingpin's best hired guns. And after all that we still have to find a way to upload this program from Sage so it will filter through the Kingpin's entire network."

"That be the main goal," said Remy, "But don't forget the escape. Gotta find a way to get out of there before the big man finds out. And it's probably a safe bet he's gonna be pissed."

"Yes, and he'll take it out on someone the second he has a chance," said Ororo, "Overall, I say it's quite daunting. I hope you have a plan because this is looking next to impossible with just the two of us."

"Oh don't you worry, Storm," grinned the Cajun thief, "Even the Kingpin ain't above makin' a few mistakes. And it just so happens he's made a few big ones."

"What are you talking about?" said Ororo in a curious, but intrigued tone.

Remy cleared one of the tables and rolled out another set of plans. This one wasn't necessarily part of the main blueprints, but they were still highly secured so the Kingpin probably knew about it. But judging from what was there he didn't pay much attention to it and that should give them a window of opportunity to work with.

"Check these out. They're maps of the sewer system running below Fisk Tower. Now even thought Kingpin has his power and communications independent from the city, he's still connected to water and sewage lines. So there should be access to the basement levels from a few places near the main pumps."

Remy pointed out the areas on the map and they looked promising, but Ororo was cautious.

"I don't know, that looks too convenient," she said, "Fisk has to have secured that area."

"Oh he has, but it ain't nothin' like what he's got up top," grinned Remy, "See, he's been so busy tryin' to keep his stuff secure from Spider-Man and that Daredevil guy he hasn't upgraded any of the systems he's got in place down there. It's basically a couple of security cameras, some guards, and some extra locks. But here's the best part…there ain't no sensors down there. So if Remy were to blow those doors open it won't send the place into lockdown."

Storm was impressed so far. It sounded like a viable way to break through the perimeter, but looking at the blueprints it didn't seem like he could get very far.

"Hmm…so there is a way in. But how will you get up to the 36th floor? The elevators from the basement only go to the ground level and each are linked with smart cameras that'll recognize you in an instant. How will you get them to move?"

"Oh Remy ain't gonna ride the elevators up. I'm takin' the scenic route and climbing through the shaft."

"Don't they have sensors too?"

"Yep, so we'll have to knock out the power. That way it'll not only allow Remy to work his way up, it'll also keep the rest of the guards stuck on their floor because the elevators won't move without clearance."

"Sounds reasonable, and I assume you want me to knock out the power?" surmised Storm, seeing where he was going with it.

"Unless you want Remy to get caught, it would be nice of ya," he teased, "I can't cut the lines from within. They're under lock and key. But if some 'accident of nature' were to happen, like say a bolt of lightning hitting a fuse box on the roof, it would black the whole building out and the sensors with it."

Ororo smiled. This was beginning to sound much more plausible. One of the schematics showed several electrical control outlets on the roof. They controlled the roof lighting and fed into the rest of the building since it was independently powered. The boxes themselves were highly secure and probably tamper proof, but a hit from a bolt of lightning would be too much to handle. Kingpin could plan against human intrusion, but even he couldn't make a system immune to the forces of nature.

"I see…" said Ororo, sounding more optimistic, "And since the basement elevators are linked to the main elevator shafts, you could climb up without incident. But won't shutting the power off also shut off the server room?"

"Non, that room has at least three backups. Even if the rest of the building is dark, that place will sill be going. Ain't no way the Kingpin would risk losing valuable information because of some power surge."

"But will they be networked? Cutting the power will cut the communication lines."

"Then we'll just have to bring our own," said the Cajun.

Remy then reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. It didn't look like it was special or anything. It just looked new. It seemed pretty rudimentary given they were part of a group like the Hellfire Club.

"A cell phone?" said Ororo with an amused look.

"What? You were expectin' some high tech linking gizmo?" shrugged Remy, "Sometimes de simplest tools is the best tool. I already gave Sage the number. All Remy has to do is fire it up, link it into the system, and her program will do the rest."

"Sounds simple enough. What about those three layers of security and all the armed guards?"

"Ah Remy can handle that," he said confidently, "With the power out I can just blow my way through and if the guards try and throw in any wild cards, Remy will make sure they fold before they can regroup."

All in all, it sounded completely doable. It was a little complicated in some parts. Their timing would have to be perfect if they were going to shut the power down, move through the building, and upload the program before the system came back online and locked Remy in. It didn't take into account any surprises the Kingpin may have in store, but they didn't have time to look into them. The Black King wanted this job done soon and with as little involvement as possible. Remy was putting a lot on the line by doing this, but it would go a long way towards gaining their trust and proving he had the skills they were looking for.

Ororo looked over the plans once more. She checked and double checked to see if there were any holes the Cajun missed. As far as she could tell there were none. This was all perfectly within their resources and capabilities. Fisk wouldn't know what hit him and by the time he figured out what happened it would be too late. She had to admit she was impressed with Remy. He had a good eye for details. She might even go so far as to say she admired his ambition. But it was still too early to give him too much credence.

"This could work," said Ororo in an approving tone.

"Oh it's gonna work, cherè," said Remy, "The Kingpin's tough, but we be smart. All Charles Xavier has to do is sit back and watch the fat man fall like a house of cards."

"Well put, Remy," said Storm, chuckling at his card references, "So when do we make our move?"

"Tomorrow night," he answered, "It's supposed to be cloudy and dreary. Should give us the perfect cover, non?"

"It's my kind of weather anyways," grinned Ororo.

They were officially set. Tomorrow night the Kingpin would be brought down to size. Remy loved the thrill of such a challenge, but at the same time he was looking forward to proving himself. He still felt as though nobody (Storm included) took him seriously. They were suspicious of him and he was suspicious of them, but he hadn't forgotten what they did for him. They cured his chronic head pain. Even if he didn't care for these people, he had an obligation to repay them. If all went well he might get a chance to know them better. And who knows? He might just fit in here.

The two thieves gathered up the plans. There didn't seem to be anything else left to discuss. But for Remy, he still wasn't done. There was still a major part of this elaborate affair he had to be sure of.

"There's one more thing, Storm," he said, moving in closer to her.

"What is it, Remy?" she said, turning to match his gaze.

"I know y'all don't trust me. I also know you still think Remy's some Cajun degenerate. And that's fine. I don't care what you think of me. But if Remy's gonna do this, he has to know he can trust you."

"Of course you can trust me, Remy. I want this job to succeed as much as you do," said Storm.

She was about to turn away, but Remy grabbed her shoulder and turned her back towards him.

"It's not just about the job. It's about lookin' out for one another. My Perè always told Remy that a thief is only as good as the partner next to him. And Remy doesn't usually like to work with partners, but seein' as how this job just ain't possible without one I gotta know you'll look out for me. And I don't just want you to promise Remy. I want your word."

He sounded very serious. But Ororo saw where he was coming from. She wasn't used to working with partners either. She never trusted anybody enough to work with her. But neither of them had a choice in the matter. They had to trust each other if they were to pull this off. And given his situation, Remy had a lot more to lose. Xavier would protect her, but not him. The least she could do was watch his back when nobody else would.

"Okay…you have my word," said Ororo strongly.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Remy studied her expression for a moment and was satisfied. With a smile and a nod, they finished up and made their leave. Tomorrow night was going to arduous, no doubt about it. In the meantime, they had to gather their strength because soon they would be going up against the Kingpin of crime.

**Ritual Room**

Jean Grey had come a long ways. Since joining the Hellfire Club she got most of her duties down. She wore the uniform, got the necessary body enhancement surgery, learned to control her powers, stripped at Club Hellfire, provided Xavier with the occasional business secret she telepathically stole from a client, trained in the arts of combat, gained general knowledge of the hidden world Hellfire ruled, and studied up on Hellfire business practices. But the one duty she continued to struggle with was the duty she started out so enthusiastic about: the mystic arts.

Early on the Black Queen gave a rough overview of what magic was and how it worked. She demonstrated a few basic spells for her, went over some ancient writings, and had her participate in a few rituals. Jean learned a great deal, but only to a point. Recently, Selene had been cancelling a lot of their lessons. She seemed to spending a lot more time giving private tutoring to Kurt and Wanda, who took not only to the mystic arts but her dark philosophy as well. Jean didn't like it and it wasn't just because she fell behind. She got the feeling Selene didn't want her to learn too much anymore. She never did quite adopt her macabre morality. That was one line she swore she would never cross. But she still wanted to learn about magic. She just had to wing most of it now.

At the moment she was trying to mix a basic potion. Jean didn't have the powerful connection with mystical forces like Selene did so she had to settle for this messy practice. It was like cooking with ingredients that could literally blow up in her face and she was never that good a cook. This was already her fourth attempt and she was using up a good deal of the Hellfire Club's magic supplies. She tried following it step by step using one of her many books on the subject. Unfortunately magic was more art than science.

"Okay, so I have the crushed leaves, dried bones, pink incense, and powdered rose peddles. Now what exactly is this 'hair of serpent' stuff they're talking about?" she mused as she read the book, "Either I'm reading this wrong or there's a weird breed of serpent I don't know about."

It was mind-numbingly frustrating. Maybe magic wasn't her thing after all. Selene say only a select few could unlock its true potential. Mixing spells was still pretty basic. Putting on the light show she could like that ritual she did for James took a whole other level of ability. She was beginning to think she didn't have it. Whatever it was she lacked, Wanda and Kurt must have it because the Black Queen was paying a lot more attention to them. She probably assumed she would just give up, but Jean wasn't ready to just yet.

"Guess I better try again," she groaned as she threw the contents away, "I need to work on my translation skills."

She used her telekinesis to float a couple new books her way. If she was to mix even the most basic potions, she had to at least get the ingredients right. Maybe by retranslating the whole thing she would catch what she missed. It was tedious, but patience was a big part of developing any skill.

She started reading over the cryptic text. A lot of it was purposely written in code so she had to read carefully. But she had always been good at details. That was one thing even Selene admitted she was good at. So with focus and intent, she read. She soon became so lost in her work she didn't notice Scott passing by and entering the chamber.

"Jean? So this is where you've been hiding all day," he said as he approached her, "What's with all the books?"

"Nothing, just some light reading," sighed Jean, "I'm trying to mix my first magic potion, but as you can see it's slow going."

"Why don't you just ask Mistress Selene for help? Isn't she supposed to be teaching this stuff anyways?"

"She is, but she seems to have lost interest in teaching me. Ever since she took Kurt and Wanda under her wing she's hasn't been too motivated. All she ever does with us now is conduct rituals."

"What about the others? Don't Rogue or Pietro speak up?"

"Not really," replied Jean, "They've got their own thing so they're not too worried about missing out on magic. But I just can't leave it behind that easily."

She sounded distant and frustrated. Scott sat down next to her and scooted in close. His presence helped calm her a bit. He always had that affect on her. Ever since they arrived together they developed a strong friendship. They came in together, learned together, and developed together. They also helped one another along the way and that did a lot to sort of bond them in a way. It persisted even as new pawns came in and as their respective regiments kept them busy. Jean worked the clubs and Scott trained with the Hellfire elite. Yet they always tried to find time to catch up with each other.

"Sorry if I'm brooding," sighed Jean.

"It's okay. I don't blame you," said Scott with a reassuring smile.

"I just really want to learn more about magic! I know it's not one of those things you can just study for and pick up over time."

"Why not? I thought you were doing okay for yourself. Mistress Selene seemed pleased."

"She was, but only to a point. You have to have some natural aptitude for magic. If you don't, you're limited to the basics. I guess I just don't have it. I get the feeling Mistress Selene knows because she's paying more attention to Wanda and Kurt."

"Do they have it?"

"I don't know, but they must have something I don't," said Jean.

There was a touch of jealousy in her tone. Wanda and Kurt hadn't been with the Hellfire Club as long as she had and already they were ahead of her. Granted, she didn't put as many hours into studying magic that they did, but she had more lessons and had been in more rituals. Hell, her first taste of the Hellfire Club involved a ritual that Scott played a big part in. What did they have that she didn't?

"Why do you want to learn about magic so much anyways?" asked Scott, "You know there's a lot of other hobbies you can enjoy here."

"I know, but I want magic to be my hobby."

"Any special reason why? I get the feeling it's not just because it puts on a good light show."

Jean turned to him and smiled. For a non-psychic, Scott was pretty good at reading her. He could tell when something was on her mind when nobody else could. And moreover he showed genuine concern, something certain others in the group didn't.

"It's kind of stupid really," she said, already blushing.

"Try me," said Scott intently.

"You sure you want to hear?"

"I'm sure. I promise I won't judge. You know you can trust me."

"I know I can," she smiled, "But it kind of goes back to my childhood, which you know is a sore subject for me. But before my life became a mess there were still some good memories I had that carry over to this day. One of them was this dream I kept having as a little girl."

"A dream? What kind of dream?" said Scott, growing increasingly intrigued.

Jean paused for a moment and thought back to those simpler times. Even after all these years and all the complications of her life, she still remembered those dreams so vividly. She couldn't help but smile. They had always been so comforting and enchanting, even if she didn't fully understand them.

"I don't think I could ever put it into words. But in these dreams I could fly through space like a bird. Everything around me was full of these beautiful bright flames, only to me they weren't hot or anything. It was like they were apart of me. I could control them and guide them the same way I control my mutant powers. But what stood out more than anything was this rush…this exhilaration I felt from just soaring through space, consumed by this power. It always dreaded having to wake up from it."

"Wow, sounds like quite a dream," said Scott.

"It was. And I kept having that dream. Every time it was so intense. Even when I knew it was a dream, I still embraced it. And I guess when I first saw Selene demonstrate the power of magic, it reminded me of that dream."

"You think what you felt in that dream was related to magic?" inquired Scott.

Jean was silent for a moment. This was something she had been struggling with since she arrived. It lingered in her mind as this festering unanswered question and she was still no closer to answering it now than she was then.

"I don't know," she sighed, "Dreams are never clear, but there's just something about magic, you know? It gives me a feeling kind of like what I felt in that dream. And if I can somehow understand it than maybe…"

But she soon trailed off. She couldn't even fathom the possibilities. Most dreams didn't stick with her like this. But there was something about that fateful dream that was different.

Scott moved in closer and slipped his arm around her. Even in the dark world of the Hellfire Club, there was room for the simple pleasures of friendship. Xavier told them never to forget it even as they indulge in their own desires. Selene didn't care for them, but that was Selene. Jean leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder as she gazed over the books that she thought might contain the answers she was looking for.

"You'll figure it out one day. I know you will," said Scott in a comforting tone.

"I hope so. But there isn't much I can do without Selene's expertise," said Jean.

"Maybe you don't need it. Maybe she wants you to find out on your own," he suggested.

"You mean like some sort of test?"

"I don't know. It could be. But even if it isn't, it's still worth taking."

"You think so?"

"I do. Believe me, I know what it's like to have dreams mess with you. And chasing dreams is part of what the Hellfire Club is all about."

"Well put, Scott," grinned Jean.

They shared a warm smile. Jean felt better now. Scott was good at encouraging people. That's why many said he had good leadership potential, including the Black King and Queen. But to Jean it gave him more than just leadership skills. It made him a friend she could turn to in this shady world. As much as she loved the wealth, power, and experiences of the Hellfire Club, she still appreciated the power of friendship.

As they sat together, Scott thought back to how they met. He still vividly recalled how anxious he was when she first walked up to him. Back then she was just a pretty girl, but now she was much more than that to him. They established themselves as strong and loyal Hellfire pawns by working hard and enjoying themselves along the way. In every case, they helped one another and having grown up so isolated like she did, that meant a lot to him.

"Jean, can I tell you something?" asked Scott, breaking the silence between them.

"Of course, Scott. You can tell me anything."

"It's nothing really. There's just something I've been meaning to say to you for a while and we've both been so caught up in our own thing lately it's been hard to really talk about it. So I'll just come out and say it…thank you."

"Thank you? What are you thanking me for?" said Jean, looking up at him curiously.

"For standing by me from the beginning," he said, affectionately sliding his hand up her waist, "A lot has changed since we joined this place. We've found new roles, new identities, and new ways of thinking. But despite all that you still stayed with me as a friend. And I want you to know that no matter what happens you'll still be special to me."

Jean smiled and blushed.

"Oh Scott…that's the sweetest thing anybody's said to me in some time."

"I mean it," he said strongly as he stroked his fingers down her face, "You're the first real friend I've had in a long time. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"It means a lot to me too," she told him, "I should thank you as well for being there for me. We're still in this together and it's been quite a ride so far. But no matter what we face, you'll still always be special to me too."

Then to reinforce her point, Jean hitched her legs over his lap and affectionately snaked her arms around his neck. In her revealing Hellfire uniform, a good deal of her skin made contact with his. It was a deeply intimate feeling, yet one they had come to cherish above many others.

"You're a hell of a woman, Jean," said Scott with a playful grin.

"I'm a Hellfire woman. Do you expect anything less?" she replied playfully.

"Duly noted. So if Selene's not going to give you any help with this magic stuff, you want me to help?"

"I suppose I could use an extra set of hands," said Jean, looking back over at her materials, "This spell I've been working on has been a real bitch."

"What kind of spell is it?"

Jean turned back to him and flashed a mischievous smile.

"That I can't exactly get into," she said cryptically, "Just know it's supposed to be pretty potent. And if you help me get it right you can help me test it."

"Sounds fair," said Scott, "Where do we start?"

Jean turned his attention towards the books she was reading and started explaining some of the details to him. Scott didn't know magic that well, but he sat through a few informational sessions from Selene so he wasn't completely lost. He thought magic was amazing and all, but it wasn't for him. He was more a fighter and a leader. But for Jean, he was willing to learn a little more.

Together, Scott and Jean set a good example for what pawns of the Hellfire Club should. They embraced their dark side as well as their light side. They weren't afraid to pursue their wants and desires. They were disciplined enough to carry out acts that involved harsh punishment and didn't mind the brutal tactics the Inner Circle employed. But they were also loyal, not just to the Black King and Queen, but to each other. They may not be so innocent anymore, but they still had some good in their hearts to balance out the darkness.

While Scott and Jean went about their business, studying up on the mystic arts and enjoying each others' company, Emma Frost passed by. She came by just in time to witness their little moment together. At first she found it sickeningly sappy. They were part of the Hellfire Club and yet they still sounded like normal teenagers hanging out or something. She hadn't forgotten the conversation she had with Jean that first time she went shopping with her. She told her to avoid getting too close to anybody, but Jean flat out ignored it. And to Emma's dismay, she looked a pretty satisfied with her decision.

"I still don't get it," she sighed to herself.

It didn't make sense. Why were those two doing so well while she languished in self-pity? She shouldn't have felt this way. She had everything for crying out loud. She was beautiful, smart, and rich. She had the trust of Charles Xavier and enjoyed access to power most could only dream of. Yet she still felt empty and cold inside. The sting of old scars continued to fester and every time she saw people like Scott and Jean share a moment together, she was reminded of just where those scars came from.

But she refused to recall such bad memories. She just hardened her emotions and continued about her business. But a part of her still couldn't help but wonder. What if she tried Jean's advice from that day? What if she did choose to open up to someone again? She swore she would never do it again after what happened last time, but now she wasn't so sure she could keep that up. She wasn't ready to admit she was wrong though, but she was ready to start giving it some thought.

**Hellfire Library**

Kurt Wagner sipped a cop of coffee as he turned the pages of his latest project. Yesterday, Selene gave him a new book to start reading. He had already gone through a dozen, but his hunger for more knowledge into the dark world of the mystic arts was insatiable. The more he read, the more he wanted to know. He had become so drawn into the dark philosophies Selene preached. They were so different from every other way of thinking he grew up studying. And the more material Selene gave him, the more he latched onto them.

None of the others took to Selene's philosophy the way Kurt did. Everybody else was too scared to dig deeper into what made that woman tick. She was a very complicated and intimidating woman, no doubt about it, but that didn't dissuade Kurt from studying her unique mindset. All the standard beliefs about morality and goodness were completely upended with her. The way she saw it, there was no morality or goodness. Just the slightest hint of darkness meant the other side didn't exist. There was no balance or gray area. It was all set in stone. While others looked to angels and gods for guidance, she turned to demons and devils.

Perhaps that was why she took such a special interest in him. He resembled a demon and she had a strange affinity for them. Some of it revolved around her dark nature, but he also suspected a sexual component to it. There were times she got pretty friendly with him so to speak. He hadn't given in yet, but he was tempted after hearing from Warren what it was like. However, Rogue and his mother continued to warn him about her.

"Dang it, Kurt, are you still in here?" came a voice, nearly causing him to spill his coffee.

Kurt looked up to see Rogue walking over towards him, not looking too happy. He fought the urge to just tell her off, but that look she gave him kept him from doing so.

"Vhat is it, Rogue. I'm busy," he said, turning back to his book.

"You've been readin' that stuff all day! Ah thought we agreed you would limit how much of Selene's psycho babble you took in every day."

"For your information, it isn't psycho babble," said Kurt defensively, "It's much more than that. And I vill not stop reading it!"

"Come on, little brother, you're bein' a brat! This stuff can't be good for ya."

"How would you know, you haven't even read it!" quipped Kurt.

"Based on how you've been actin' lately Ah know enough."

Kurt scolded his adopted sister. She was didn't understand. She was too busy fooling around and humping every guy she found even remotely attractive. She didn't care about the deeper philosophical roots of the Hellfire Club. She just wanted to be a rebel and do her own thing.

But Rogue was serious. She was worried about Kurt. She took a moment to take a deep breath and calm down a bit. Fighting wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Seriously, Kurt, Ah don't like this," she said in a more caring tone, "You know how mama feels about, Selene. You've seen what that woman does in her spare time. Do you really wanna take up those kinds of ideas?"

"Of course not," he said, lowering his voice as well, "But zhis is important to me, Rogue. My whole life I've been searching for a way to understand my faith. Since I started learning from Selene I feel like I'm close."

"But is it really worth it?" questioned Rogue, "Is it worth goin' against me and mama like this just to fulfill your little curiosities?"

"Funny, don't you do that on a regular basis vith zhe men around here?" retorted Kurt.

"That's different!" shot Rogue, blushing at his response.

"And so is zhis. All those years I spent cooped up in zhat house left so many questions unanswered. Every time I looked in zhe mirror, I saw something everybody seemed to understand but me. Now I'm finding zhe truth out for myself. Vhy should it matter if it comes from Selene?"

"Because she's dangerous!" she reminded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know. But trust me, sister, I can handle it."

Rogue shook her head and groaned. She wished Mystique was here. She could talk some sense into him. But looking in those yellowish eyes of his, she saw a different person than the little brother she was so fond of. It was as if he was taking up Selene's cold demeanor and she couldn't bear that. Kurt may have been an outcast and a recluse, but he was not downright evil like Selene was. And she didn't want to see him end up like that.

"Kurt please…" she said stubbornly.

But he wouldn't hear it. He just gathered up his books and coffee and stood up.

"Fine, I guess you don't trust me after all," he said in a low tone, "If zhat's how it's going to be, I'll just have to do it my own vay. It seems to vork for you. But just remember, Rogue, I haven't forgotten vhat mother said about Selene. And I von't forget. Zhat you can be sure of."

Before Rogue could respond he teleported out of the room with his book and coffee in hand. As far as he was concerned, this argument was over. He said what he needed to say. But he only left Rogue even more worried.

For once, she was at a loss. She and Kurt never fought. Hell, he was the only guy her age she got along with up until they joined the Hellfire Club. Sure, they were very different in terms of personality. She was more outgoing and he was more quiet and subtle. But he was the closest thing to a sibling she ever had and he didn't like something like this driving a wedge between them. What truly worried her was his claim that he could handle Selene. He believed he could walk that fine line, getting the answers he wanted without falling into the Black Queen's sinister ways. She wanted to trust him. Kurt was still strong at heart, but Selene was stronger in many other ways and there were no telling the lengths she would go to in order to get what she wanted.

**Selene's Chamber**

"Keep going, Wanda. Don't stop!" said the stern voice of the Black Queen.

"I…I don't know if I can keep it up!" said Wanda in shaky tone.

"That's defeatist talk and I don't tolerate defeatism in my chamber! You will continue! You will because you're going to stop thinking that way right this instant!"

Selene took disciplined teaching to a whole new level. Wanda was already at her limits. This lesson as she called it involved her using her hexing powers to keep a ball of purple flame burning even after Selene ceased the spell. It was not a normal use of her powers. Magic and manipulating probabilities didn't exactly go hand-in-hand. But the Black Queen had been conditioning her to use her abilities in a new way. She found out that she could actually affect certain spells and change their intensity, but only to a point. Selene said she had the potential, but was nowhere near realizing it. That's why she pushed her and it was straining to say the least.

Wanda's arms and legs shook as she focused on the mystical ball of flame. It felt like an intense workout. Sweat formed over her face and her body was sore with fatigue. But she pushed through it, her expression wrought with determination. She was nearing collapse, but she didn't want to look weak in the presence of the Black Queen. She fought harder, falling to one knee while keeping her arms up and focusing on the fire before her.

Even as she struggled, Selene casually paced behind her holding a stopwatch. She was indifferent to her suffering as always, but watched closely. She was nearing a new record. She could tell the young woman wanted to quit, but she had a drive in her that pushed her forward. It was admirable, but not quite the level she was looking for. Never-the-less, Wanda Maximoff continued to intrigue the Black Queen. Not only did her powers show great possibility for use in the mystic arts, she was beginning to take to her ways. She had a touch of darkness in her. It just needed to be cultivated.

"3…2…1…and stop," commanded Selene.

"Ugh!" groaned Wanda as she finally ceased her hexing.

She struggled to catch her breath. She felt like she just ran a marathon. She didn't look up at Selene yet. If she didn't approve she didn't want to face her. That cold gaze of her always hit hard. But to her surprise, the Black Queen didn't sound disappointed.

"Not bad," she conceded, "But pick yourself up off the floor. You look pathetic."

"Sorry Mistress Selene," said Wanda, rising up from her position, "Using my powers like this is taxing."

"Did I ask for an excuse? I know its draining for young, untrained subjects such as yourself. But if you're to become skilled in the mystic arts you must learn to ignore your pain. You have potential, but you're still just a novice. Work harder on stretching your abilities and you may just have a chance to be more."

"I will, Mistress. I promise," vowed Wanda.

"Be sure that you do. This exercise is over."

Selene tossed the stopwatch aside and left Wanda to clean everything up. It was sort of an unwritten rule that after every session, she was responsible for cleaning whatever mess they made. It was Selene's way of reminding her where she ranked relative to her in terms of her abilities, but Wanda was confident she could work her way up. She was already doing things she never thought she could with her powers. The next logical step was to expand her abilities beyond simple hexing and take it to a new level.

Still in her thin black ceremonial robe, Wanda began picking up some of the books and supplies they used. She could probably do this more efficiently by just using her powers, but she was too tired after her most recent exercise. Besides, the struggle she went through only made her accomplishments more meaningful. The pain she felt was almost becoming a kind of pleasure because every time she felt it, she knew she was close to something grander. It was similar to how Selene fed off pain. The more time she spent with this woman the more it seemed she picked up some of her tendencies. Many didn't necessarily like it, but she didn't care what they thought.

However, she still had some reservations. Selene was a mysterious and unpredictable woman. It was hard to determine what her intentions were. But for now, Wanda focused on her own growth as a practitioner of the mystic arts.

"Wanda?" came a voice from the chamber entrance.

Wanda looked up to see Pietro standing in the doorway with a disapproving look.

"We have to talk," he said.

"Can it wait? I'm a little busy here," said Wanda as she restacked a couple of books.

"This is important. It's about these extra lessons you've been taking from Selene."

"Again? I thought we already talked about this!" groaned Wanda, "Do you want me to say it again? I want to do this and you can't stop me."

"Wanda, I was standing out here watching. I saw what that woman was doing to you. Am I not supposed to be concerned with how someone is treating my sister?"

"It's how Mistress Selene teaches. Granted, it's harsh, but it works. So what if it's a little uncomfortable. It's taking my powers to levels even father could never have contemplated!"

The speedster tensed with frustration. He couldn't believe his sister whom he knew on every level was being so indifferent to Selene's treatment. He also couldn't believe she was doing this in the name of power, something eerily reminiscent of their father.

"Wanda, be reasonable. That woman may be Black Queen, but she's not someone you should get too comfortable with."

"Oh please, she's no worse than Father."

"Father is nothing like her! He was never willing to sit by ideally while someone close to him was in pain!"

"Maybe that was his problem," quipped Wanda, still cleaning up the area in the center, "Father was never willing to push himself or others past a certain point. And look where it led him."

"I still don't see how that makes Selene a better substitute!" said Pietro strongly.

Wanda groaned in frustration and turned to face her brother. This was going nowhere and she was tired arguing about this.

"That's enough, Pietro! Remember that you were the one who insisted on following Father's foolhardy dream! You were the one who wouldn't listen every time I questioned what we were doing! And you were the one who always took father's side even when you knew he was wrong! You're in no position to argue my choice of mentors!"

"Wanda, be reasonable. I admit I was wrong. But that's no reason to make the same mistake."

"It's not a mistake. It's a choice. It's my choice. I'm going to keep learning from Selene. And there's nothing you can do to stop me so you might as well drop it."

Pietro gazed sternly into the eyes of his sister. He couldn't remember her talking so harshly to him. They had their share of fights, but it was never like this. He saw a touch of Selene's influence in her eyes. He didn't like that one bit. He saw how he almost became as bad as his father. He didn't want to see Wanda go the same road with Selene.

But she was right. He was in no position to argue with her. He thought back to all those times Wanda tried to convince him that the Brotherhood wasn't the way for them, but he never listened out of loyalty to their father. Now he knows how Wanda must have felt every time he pushed her off. And because of that there was nothing he could say to stop her. So without another word he turned away and walked back towards the chamber entrance. He felt his sister's eyes still on him so he left her with a parting message.

"I'm not going to drop it, Wanda. I'm still your brother and you're still my sister. So get used to me meddling. I'll keep doing it so long as you give me reason to worry."

That softened Wanda's mood. She continued to watch as her brother left. His words hung strong. Coming from him, they were not idol threats. His heart wasn't always in the right place, but that never stopped him from watching out for her. As determined as she was to learn Selene's ways, she couldn't forget about her brother. He was the only family she had left. She didn't want to lose him, but she didn't want to lose this opportunity either. The was no telling where Selene's teachings would lead her, but even if she made a wrong decision she took comfort in the knowledge that Pietro would be there to help her.

**Academy of Tomorrow**

"Big brother! Big Brother! You came!"

The joyful cheer of his little snowflake always brought a smile to Piotr's face. He just stepped out of the taxi to see her sitting on the bench just outside the academy. She had been waiting for him like always. And when she saw him she ran up to him and threw her arms around him. It was a feeling he never got tired of. Even with all the amazing experiences he had at the Hellfire Club, Illyana's warm embrace and innocent smile still had a powerful affect on him.

"Of course I came, Illyana. I promised, remember?" he told her as she hugged him.

"I know. It just feels like it's been forever since your last visit!"

"Yes…it has," said Piotr distantly.

She was right in more ways than she realized. A lot had changed since Piotr brought her to America. He was a different man than the one who left Russia that fateful day. He was now fully entrenched in the Hellfire Club. He trained, learned, and fought as a loyal pawn of the Inner Circle. He got to know every one of his fellow pawns and most respected him as a strong, collected young man. He had character to back up his muscles and he used them to great effect. He had already done things like guard associates of the Black King from hostiles and intimidate partners so they would think twice about messing with the Hellfire Club. He also partook in some incidents where he had to rough up a few targets, but they were people he didn't lose sleep over.

In some ways his duties were similar to what he did in the Russian mob. Only with the Hellfire Club, he wasn't helping those corrupt murderers. He was taking them down. Every time he beat one up he got a certain satisfaction in knowing these people were like those who murdered his parents. And whenever he looked into Illyana's eyes, he felt vindicated. The only problem was that his work frequently kept them apart for long periods. When he started off he visited once or twice a week. Recently it had been more like every other week. He couldn't explain it to Illyana. She was still too young to understand. But he still got to see her and that's what mattered most.

Upon greeting each other with a warm hug, Piotr took her hand and started walking with her around the academy.

"So how have you been, my little snowflake?" asked Piotr, "Tell me everything."

"Oh it's been incredible!" she chirped in excitement, "New York is an amazing city! There's so many big buildings and pretty lights! There's so much to do and so much to see! Just last week my teachers took us to see a Broadway play!"

"That's great. It's good to hear they're letting you see the city. Have you made any friends yet?"

"A few," she said, her demeanor shifting, "But the other kids still think I'm strange. They say I talk funny and I'm not caught up yet in my classes."

"I see…" said Piotr in a concerned tone, "And what have you told them."

"The same thing I always tell them. I'm still new and I will learn."

"Good girl."

Piotr always worried about his sister. It wasn't just that she was a mutant in an unforgiving world. She was growing up in a new country, still struggling to master English, and looking for her place in the world. He wished he could be there to help her, but his responsibilities to the Hellfire Club kept him busy. It was all for the better though. Here they could have the kind of life they never could have had back in Russia. He wanted the best for her and that played a large role in why he did what he did.

"What about your powers?" he asked her, "Have you been keeping them in check?"

"Da, big brother," she said in an exasperated tone, "Miss Amelia has helped me a lot. I have not had an incident in weeks."

"But you're still being careful, right?"

"Of course I am! Why must you always ask the same question every time you visit? Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Illyana. But there's more to it than me just being your overbearing big brother."

They stopped walking briefly and the Russian mutant knelt down and gave her a serious look. It was the kind of look he only gave when he was being especially sincere. Illyana always knew to listen closely during times like this. Piotr always had a good reason for it.

"Illyana…you are still the most important person in my life right now. And you know I only want what is best for you, right?"

"Of course, Piotr. I never question it."

"Then you won't question my reasons for wanting you to be aware of your unique abilities. Not a lot of people can do what you and I can do and what you do is much more complicated than turning skin into metal."

"I know. Even Miss Amelia doesn't understand it."

"And for that reason you must be careful as you nurture this gift. You're still young and there is much that you don't understand. There is much that you can't understand. But there will come a time when you'll have to enter this unforgiving world without my assistance. And you must be strong enough to look after yourself. Do you understand?"

Illyana had heard this before, but never so seriously. It was scary to contemplate her having to fend for herself without the protective comfort of her older brother. He had always been there for her, but even she knew he couldn't always be. All the extra time he had been spending away, doing whatever it was he did for these strange people he called the Inner Circle, showed just how vital it was she become stronger. She had a lot to learn and it was all so overwhelming at times, but she trusted her big brother and swore to make him and their parents proud.

"I understand," she told him.

"Promise me you'll do your best?" Piotr reiterated.

"I promise."

The young Russian smiled and caressed the sweet face of his little sister. She still looked so innocent, but he saw in her a strength that could truly take her far in life. Their parents always wanted big things for them and the Hellfire Club was helping them reach their full potential. Who knows? One day she might prove Hellfire material as well.

**X-Industrial Tower – Training Arena**

James Poundstar barely broke a sweat as he ripped through another mechanized droid, tearing it in two with his bear hands in a show of brute strength. All around a team of five-foot mini-humanoids converged and attacked. On each of their wrists were little laser blasters capable of delivering a lethal blow. But it wasn't lethal to James. His durability made it so each blast was about as deadly as a bad itch. It was still annoying, but he made quick work of them, swiftly moving about the large arena and pounding away at the hapless machines.

It was a lot more hands on than the training he did on the reservation. There his only targets were rocks and rudimentary wooden figures. They were good for beginners, but someone of his skill needed a challenge and the Hellfire Club had the resources to give him that. This wasn't meant to be too strenuous. He just liked to keep his skills sharp for whatever task the Inner Circle threw at him next. He had already proven himself to be a valuable instructor and a skilled fighter. The Black King and Queen were pleased with his service, but he remained somewhat of a recluse.

While the other pawns looked up to and respected him, James didn't try and get too close to anybody. Aside from giving combat lessons and sex with the women, he didn't talk to his fellow pawns all that much. Part of it was his nature. He had never been much of a talker, especially since John died. A few like Rogue, Scott, Warren, and Jean tried to get to know him, but he wasn't quite ready to open up just yet.

He finished off the last droid with a punishing fist slam. He let out stern grunt as he gazed about the mangled piles of machines and droids. It seemed too soon to be over. Either he was getting better or these droids were just not cutting it anymore.

"At the rate you're going you'll run us out of business destroying these things."

James turned to rear entrance to the arena and saw Sage casually leaning against the doorway. The Apache warrior immediately snarled at her presence. Even though her SHIELD days were long over, he still harbored a grudge. And Sage couldn't blame him.

"What do you want? Looking to join in the next round? Because I can step it up a couple of levels," he said snidely.

"Sounds tempting, but we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you," said James bluntly, throwing in a touch of threatening subtext.

"I know you don't. But you can't avoid me forever. You're going to be working with me whether you like it or not so you might as well get this out of the way."

The Apache warrior let out a disgruntled sigh. Xavier told him about Sage not long after he arrived so he knew she was a former SHIELD agent. And even though she renounced her ties to the organization, James still had a hard time getting past it. She once worked for the people who killed his brother. He could not let that go very easily.

Sage moved in closer to the powerful young man. Her face was blank as always, her emotions hidden behind an unbreakable veil. But behind that mask was a solemn feeling. She didn't easily feel guilt whether it was for SHIELD or the Hellfire Club. But being around someone who may have been directly affected by her past life struck her in a powerful way. This man had reason to despise her and she couldn't blame him, even if she wasn't directly responsible for what happened to his brother. But so long as he was part of the Hellfire Club, they might as well clear the air.

"So what? Are you going to apologize for my brother's death?" said James, still speaking in a harsh tone.

"I didn't kill your brother. I wasn't even involved in the operation he died in. So no, I'm not going to apologize."

"Then what do you want from me? You want me to just forget about you being a SHIELD agent? Just smile and nod every time we walk by as if nothing's wrong?" he replied dryly.

"I don't expect you to forget. I wouldn't want you too. But this guilt by association shit has got to end, James. You're not the only one with a grudge against SHIELD. They've hurt a lot of people."

"Guess you would know best," James quipped.

"And it's a burden I have to live with every day," she said strongly, "But there's more to it than that."

Sage then let down her emotional shield. Like turning on a computer, her emotions returned and her expression fell at the memories of what she once was.

"SHIELD led me to believe that what we were doing was for the best interest of the country and the world. They conditioned me to obey and never question the mission. But one of the drawbacks of having a computer for a brain is that I can recall every detail of every deed I ever did for them. There were times when we failed when we should have succeeded. There were times when we didn't do enough and many more suffered."

"Are you trying to make me feel sorry for you?"

"I'm trying to get you to understand. SHIELD took something from me as well. They forced me to always operate with my brain and never my heart. And even when there was something I knew we could do to accomplish the mission, men like Nick Fury held back because of their hypocritical code of ethics. They spare one person and a million suffer. And for what? Truth? Justice? Your brother was conditioned the same way as I was. And he paid for it with his life."

She seemed sincere, but James was still skeptical. His expression remained stern and his demeanor tense. But Sage wasn't finished.

"I finally had enough when they asked me to spy on the Hellfire Club. None of the other pawns knows this, but I was originally sent here to bring this organization down. I arrived as a mutant hacker named Tessa and my job was to track the Hellfire Club's finances and trace their operations."

"So what? You had a change of heart?" scoffed James.

"Not exactly. Xavier, who wasn't Black King yet, found out. But instead of turning me over to Selene, he convinced me to switch sides. He helped me see that I was becoming just another tool in a corrupt order. He helped me break away from SHIELD and build a new life for myself…one that I could live on my own terms."

"Is that all he did?" asked James, sensing there was more.

"He was also good in bed. But that's another story," said Sage, smirking somewhat.

James looked at her strangely, but her smile said enough.

"The point I want to make is we both lost something when we played by the rules. You lost a brother. I lost my soul. We're all here because we were wronged and we want to take hold of our lives. But this is a dangerous world and the Hellfire Club operates near the center of it all. And it would be better if we were allies rather than enemies."

The young Apache studied her. If she was a former spy she could easily be deceiving her. But his instinct told him she was telling the truth. She went so far as to tell him secrets she hadn't told the others. That said a lot about her. She was nothing like Nick Fury or the other SHIELD agents. She had in her the same bitterness he struggled with in all the injustice he endured, first by failing his people and second by losing his brother. She couldn't change who she once was and what she did while working for those people. But she was willing to break away from them, which struck James in a major way.

He looked away from her for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck and contemplating what he would do with this. He was going to have to work with this woman whether he liked it or not. He could either keep holding a grudge or try and accept her. Neither would be easy, but so long as he was part of the Hellfire Club he might as well learn to get along with these people. Being a loner back home never did him much good and it helped to have friends in a place like this.

"Can I just ask you one last question, Sage?" he said as he turned back towards her.

"Of course. What is it?"

"When you cut your ties with SHIELD and betrayed all those people you once worked for and respected…did it feel right?"

Sage smiled and laughed.

"Let's just say I've been sleeping easier ever since."

James smiled back. Sage was a tough, cutthroat kind of girl. No wonder Xavier trusted her so much. She had the heart of a warrior in the sense she was willing to go against an imposing goliath like SHIELD. He might just have a few things in common with her after all.

"Good to hear," he told her, "I can't promise it'll happen overnight, but I guess I could use a friend and confidante."

"I'm a patient woman," said Sage, "Just as long as you try. It'll be better for everybody in the long run."

They shook on it as a way to solidify the deal. James and Sage were never very good at making friends, but with the Inner Circle growing it couldn't hurt to establish a few close connections. Plus, it might be nice having someone to talk to beyond training and sex. Xavier and Selene had big plans for this organization. And if they were to be a part of them they all had to be strong.

**Lower Manhattan – Ritz Carleton Hotel Restaurant**

Warren Worthington III once thought he wasn't cut out for the business world. Despite being educated in some of the best prep schools by the best teachers all his life, he just didn't think it was for him. He knew he had to learn for the sake of his parents, who groomed him to take over Worthington Industries one day. It wasn't like he hated it, but it didn't give him anywhere near the thrill flying and rescuing people did. But after joining the Hellfire Club all that changed.

Since his arrival, Charles Xavier took him under his wing and taught him his ways of doing business Hellfire style. He quickly found it to be much more interesting than any of the lessons he was taught in school. The Black King frequently took him out to meetings and negotiations where he saw him in action, taking over whatever company he had his sights on and pushing whatever organizations he already had under his control to new heights. It was all obscenely profitable, even by Warren's large standards. Everybody who worked for him knew he meant business. When he made a demand, people listened. And it wasn't just because they feared his wrath, but because they respected his vision and admired his cunning. He rewarded those who were loyal and punished those who broke their promises. That mix of respect, fear, and admiration went a long ways.

Recently Warren took a more active role in these teachings. He accompanied the Black King to a few key meetings, most of which involved paying surprise visits to competitors and underperforming organizations within his network. And he didn't just sit back and watch. He gave presentations, talked to people, shook hands, and even did some light negotiating. In addition he didn't cover his wings up. Xavier told him his appearance could work for him if he presented it right. By carrying himself as a divine symbol, people might be inclined to treat him like one. And so far it was working out pretty well.

Currently, he was having dinner with Charles and a number of old partners from Leland Corporation, a large private entity once owned by former Inner Circle member, Harry Leland. Xavier had long since acquired the company, but he was having a problem with high ranking officials still loyal to Harry. Hopefully this meeting would solve that problem once and for all.

"I hope you all understand my superior's predicament. He cannot effectively run a company in which the people he needs to trust most still have a soft spot for your former CEO, may he rest in peace. And since some of you have made it clear you will not be able to move beyond the past, we'll have to make a few difficult decisions."

Leland's old partners shifted at his choice of words. It was bad enough they were in such a predicament, but it was even more demeaning to have this young mutant kid of all people basically telling them they had to go."

"Now see here you feathered freak!" said one of the outraged men, "I've worked under Harry Leland for over twenty years! I helped build this company! We all did! You can't expect us to just roll over for your boss here even if he is the new boss!"

"Sir, I'd calm down if I were you," warned Warren in a menacing tone, "And I don't appreciate you mocking my appearance."

"Boy, if your last name wasn't Worthington I would do more than…"

Suddenly, the man started choking. It was as if something just kicked his heart and lungs into overdrive. He felt as though he was sprinting at full speed and he wasn't even moving. His associates watched in terror as he grasped his chest and started convulsing. It looked like he was having a heart attack.

"Oh God, I think he needs help!" exclaimed one of his partners.

"I'd calm down too if I were you sir. You saw what happened when your friend got worked up. That's what happens when you get a little emotional. It puts stress on the body. It's especially bad if you mix in a few special food additives."

Everybody stopped and looked at their food, most of which they had already eaten. Xavier and Warren were still very calm, casually sipping their wine and watching as their friend keeled over and collapsed to the floor.

"Are…aren't you going to call anyone?" asked another partner timidly.

"I'm afraid it's too late. He was dead the second he rose his voice," stated Xavier, "And until those food additives Warren mentioned is out of your system, I suggest you keep yours down."

Nobody said a word. Xavier then snapped his fingers and a couple of waiters who knew ahead of time what was going on came by and dragged the body off. This revelation made for a much more favorable situation. A little bribe to the chefs and they put a special chemical made by Sinister into their food. The chemical acted as an accelerator, causing whoever ingested it to have a heart attack if they got too worked up. It was mostly Warren's idea and it looked like it got the point across.

"Now then, are you going to accept our terms or is this going to get exceedingly messy?" said Warren with a snide leer.

Leland's former partners timidly sat in their seats and waited for the next step. No doubt the terms would be heavily favorable to Xavier. He may be generous with how he rewarded loyalists, but he showed no pity for those who defied him. This boy he brought with him seemed every bit as ruthless and if they were to walk out of this alive they had better do as he says.

Warren officially had these men in the palm of his hand. It was a good feeling, much better than rescuing cats from trees as Avenging Angel. The more he learned from the Hellfire Club the more absurd his old life as a wannabe hero seemed. It was nice to get in touch with his dark side, something Selene had really helped bring out every time she ravaged him with her sexual dominance. Xavier also sensed it and was impressed, as well as a little surprised, with the way he carried himself.

'_Nice job, my boy. I'm sure they'll be much more docile now.'_

'_Thank you, Lord Xavier. And let's hope so. That additive I put into their food is fairly potent.'_

'_I hope you didn't overdo it too much. They have to live long enough to sign on the dotted line.'_

'_Oh don't worry, sir. I've taken precautions. Although I expect a few of these fools to keel over after this is done. Not many of them strike me as the calm, collected type. But as Mistress Selene always says, a drop of blood is worth a river of gold.'_

'_Indeed, Warren.'_

The Black King was proud that Warren so effectively took control of their audience. But it felt as though he went a little overboard in saturating their food to the point that some may still die even if they make it through this meal. He didn't mind wiping out a few potential nuisances, but he worried that may be following more of Selene's philosophies rather than his. Ever since the Black Queen ravaged him on his first visit, there was a noticeable change in his demeanor and it persisted with each passing day. Xavier didn't mind it so long as he kept it in check. Too much darkness he felt hurt their bottom line and their goals. But for now it seemed Warren was still in control. Such skills would make him an even greater asset to the Hellfire Club.

Overall, Charles Xavier was proud of how all his pawns were progressing. They were learning and growing into stronger, more steadfast individuals and were now strongly engrained with the Hellfire mindset. But there were still issues that concerned him. Some pawns were getting along nicely while others weren't. Some had yet to really find their niche in the Hellfire Club, but he was confident with time these remarkable young mutants would all contribute. It was all for the good of the organization and the new order he was building.

**Up next: Remy and Ororo go up against the Kingpin of Crime while Selene contemplates Kurt and Wanda's role in her plans.**

**AN: So what do you think? How do you like this new world I'm developing? Please let me know! Send me your feedback via email or post it on the fanfiction website. There are no uncut scenes this time, but if you want to see some extended versions of the previous chapters please check out my adultfanfiction version. There is a link in my profile. Thank you all for reading and I wish everybody the best. Slickboy out.  
**


	15. King's Ransom

**New Blood  
Chapter 15: King's Ransom**

**

* * *

****Outside Fisk Tower – Midnight**

The stage was set for the ultimate heist. Remy and Ororo were poised to strike at the Kingpin of Crime right in the heart of his vast criminal empire. Few ever dared to take up such a challenge. Those that had were most likely long dead, the victims of the Kingpin's low tolerance for threats. But Remy Lebeau didn't have a choice. If he was to prove himself and keep his word to the Hellfire Club, he had to succeed at this mission. The cost of failure was too high to contemplate, but as always the confident Cajun was up to the job.

The weather was eerily appropriate for the night. Storm clouds rolled in late that afternoon and it had been raining off and on ever since. At the moment there was a steady downpour, not intense enough to be classified as a major storm but more than enough to provide them the cover they needed. Up in the clouds just above Fisk Tower was Ororo Munroe, Remy's only real backup in this very risky mission. She was hovering silently in a meditative state, kept level by a column of wind. She would not have to go head-to-head with the Kingpin's thugs, but she had to do her part if the mission was to succeed. Charles Xavier was counting on her and so was Remy. As rocky a start they got off to, she cared that the Cajun succeeded, but not for reasons she was ready to articulate.

At the moment, the two mutant thieves were preparing for the first stage of their plan. Remy entered the sewers through a manhole two blocks away and using the maps provided to him by the Hellfire Club, made his way to the base of Fisk Tower. The sewer was dank and smelly. With the rain falling hard it was like a raging river at times and the Cajun got a good soaking of fresh New York City runoff. It stank in ways that could make most men cry, but he didn't have time to be disgusted. He had a job to do.

He reached first area right on schedule. As expected, Fisk had security cameras mounted along the ceiling. Just ahead of them was a heavily secure door which led to the main pumps that supplied the tower with water and took care of the sewage. That was where he had to go in order to make his way up, but before he worked his Cajun thievery he activated the small communicator he and Storm synchronized just before they parted.

"Storm, you read me?"

There was some static at first, but it quickly cleared once Ororo adjusted the signal on her end.

"_I read you. Beat with me, the signals a little weak."_

"I hear ya. So how's the weather up there?"

"_Muggy, cloudy, rainy, and no chance it'll let up over the next couple of hours."_

"Sweet music to my ears," grinned Remy, "Be sure to keep it that way while this master thief works his magic."

"_You can count on mother nature being on your side. What's your position?"_

"Just outside the fat man's lair," he replied as he scanned over the area, "Looks like I was right. Fisk ain't been keepin' an eye on the sewers. Ain't nothing down here but cameras."

"_What about the guards?"_

"Are you kiddin'? With the stink down here from a full night a rain even Fisk couldn't pay them enough to guard this place!"

"_Guess that'll make your job easier."_

"Tell that to my nose," groaned the Cajun.

"_Oh lighten up, Remy. All great thieves have to get a little dirty at some point."_

"Sad but true, cherè. But I don't be plannin' on stayin' down here much longer. Soon as the clock strikes midnight, I'm goin' in. When I need ya to cut the power, I'll signal ya."

"_I'll be ready. I'm getting into position now."_

"Good," said Remy, "Oh, and one more thing, Storm."

"_What is it, Remy?"_

"So long as we're on the job…call me Gambit."

Storm held back a grin. It wasn't the first nickname she would have chosen, but it suited him well. If she could go by an alias so could he.

"_Okay…Gambit. I'll be on standby. Good luck."_

"Oh don't you worry 'bout me, cherè. Gambit knows how to make his own luck."

The link went silent and the two thieves got into position. Ororo descended closer to the top of Fisk Tower, carefully using the surrounding winds to position her over the east side of the roof where a caged power unit was housed. She couldn't fly in too low otherwise the sensors might pick up on her. But she had to be close enough to guide her lightning strike. She only needed one good shot and the lightning would do the rest. One mistake Fisk made in making his power independent of the city was that it was like a closed circuit. Cut one part and the whole system goes down and won't be able to draw backup power from the city. It should give Remy the window he needed if he didn't get himself killed first.

* * *

**Fisk Tower – Fisk's Office**

Wilson Fisk was working late again. It was way past the time when he usually checked out. Being the Kingpin of crime and a legitimate businessman as the same time took a lot of work. Overtime was common. It seemed as though everybody wanted a shot at the Kingpin and he had to repeatedly remind them who was boss. Most were wise enough not to compete with him, but the few that did needed examples made of them and was not afraid to be especially ruthless when he had to be. It was just good business sense for this line of work.

Few could appreciate the power and efficacy of his criminal network. From the lowest of street punks to the highest echelons of the criminal underworld, he had his hand in everything. He took a smug satisfaction in the way he controlled the chaotic world of crime like a puppeteer controlling a puppet. It was almost too easy at times. That was the benefit if being so feared that nobody stood a chance against him. He had too many resources and allies in very high places. Not even the likes of SHIELD could bring him down. He was literally on top of the criminal world and was so secure in his position it felt as though nothing could bring him down.

"Another day another blood bath," sighed the imposing crime lord.

Grabbing his jeweled cane, the Kingpin rose up and made his way towards his private elevator. Most of his staff had left for the evening, leaving his vast army of guards to watch over things. As he passed them on his way out he nodded and they saluted him. It was always humorous to see them tremble whenever he walked by. Not only did his power far exceed anything they could dream of, but his large physical form further dissuaded any thoughts of disrespect.

As he neared the elevator he passed one of his many hired guns, Bullseye. He was sleeping casually in a chair, snoring loudly with his legs resting atop the table. He looked somewhat pitiful lofting about like that, but even super assassins needed rest.

"Goodnight, Bullseye," said Kingpin.

"Night mommy," he muttered in his sleep.

Fisk shook his head and prepared to make his leave. Bullseye may be obnoxious at times, but he was a good henchman. He had skill, agility, and unparalleled efficiency. He boasted that he never misses a shot whether it's with knives, guns, or darts from a bar. He didn't come cheap, but he got the job done. Lately there had been a surge in activity throughout the criminal underworld so Bullseye had been very busy. He even reported rumors that someone was planning to take him down, but Fisk scoffed at the notion. Nobody could defeat the Kingpin. They could try, but they would eventually fail. They all did.

* * *

**Fisk Tower – Sub-Basement**

Remy Lebeau officially entered the fire. The heavily reinforced door leading into the pump and furnace area blew open with strategically placed charge on the hinges. It helped that the door was somewhat old. For a man as wealthy as Wilson Fisk, the guy cut corners in the wrong places. He still didn't see any guards and the cameras he snuck by earlier were a joke. The noise and heat from the pumps and furnace must keep most of the security away, especially at this hour. But he had a feeling that wouldn't be the case with the next step.

The main basement area was mainly a storage area. Fisk wasn't dumb enough to have heavy ordinance in his downtown headquarters, but there was still a fair amount of arms along with assorted office supplies found in all big buildings. To get up there he would have to blow a few more secure doors, but in order to stop from alerting the guards he couldn't blow the door. So would have to do it the old fashioned way and pick the lock. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small pouch of tools.

"The right tool for the right job," he said to himself.

He took one of the tools and began picking at the lock, which like all the doors was pretty heavy duty. It was a bit hard to think with the noise, but he was able to tune it out and get it opened. When he slowly opened the door he saw some guards casually lounging about, smoking cigarettes and chatting about this and that. Remy noticed their guns were resting against the wall. They must be on a break or something. As they chatted he inched the door opened slowly. Luckily the noise from the other room kept much of his movements concealed.

"Boy, I'm glad the Kingpin lets us smoke down here," said one of the guards.

"Yeah, to hell with this whole New York being so health conscious. If I wanna smoke why should I have to take it outside?"

"All the benefits of working for a guy above the law, eh?"

"Amen!"

Remy stayed low as they laughed and talked. He looked around the corner and end to see if there were any other guards nearby. Near as he could tell there weren't, but there were a few more security cameras. He would have to take them out, but doing so would start the proverbial clock. This was the time in all heists when a thief had to be his sharpest. One slip up and it would be over. It was now or never and a lot depended on his success.

"Sorry fellas," he said under his breath, "This is what happens when you work for a crime lord."

Taking out a deck of cards, Remy charged an ace of spades and flicked it up into the air. It descended slowly down between the guards as they casually smoked and before they realized what was going on, it exploded in mid air and sent them flying back.

"What the?!" one of them gasped.

Then Remy sprang into action, whipping out his bow staff and leaping into their midst. They didn't even get a chance to reach for their guns before he swiped them across the face and knocked them out where they stood. He was so fast one guy still had a cigarette in his mouth as he slumped back against the wall. Once they were down, Remy quickly went about fleecing them for supplies. Since they were down here they had to have an access card of sorts. He found two on each of them, one for the elevator and one for the sub-basement. He would need both if he was to proceed. But before he left them, he swiped their cigarettes and put them out.

"These are very bad for you, homme," he taunted.

Armed with a couple of keycards, the Cajun thief sped down the right hallway. Along the way there were cameras mounted, but he couldn't afford to slow down so he whipped out a couple more cards and took them out in short order. No doubt that would cause a stir among security and someone would come down to investigate. Hopefully by the time they got here it would be too late. But that wouldn't stop the guards already down here. He barely made it down the hallway when he heard footsteps.

"Hey, did you hear that? Something's wrong!"

"You have no idea," muttered Remy.

As the guards came in his direction, they stopped the moment they saw him and pointed their guns at him.

"Hey you! Stop!"

"I don't think so!" shot Remy, not even slowing down.

He charged up several cards at once and hit them with a barrage, it surprised them and they fell back just as they were firing their weapons. As they fell, Remy used his bow staff to vault over them and keep going. He hit a couple of more cameras along the way and came across more guards at the end of the next hall.

"Someone's down here! Hit the alarm!"

"Oh no you don't!" grunted Remy.

He slung more cards up towards the light, causing a brief flash and a series of sparks to momentarily stun the guards. One managed to get away and was sprinting towards the nearest alarm button, which once pressed would lock down the whole area. Remy couldn't let that happen so he shoved the two stunned guards aside and took aim with his bow staff. With a precise throw, he hit the guy right in the legs and caused him to trip just as he was a few feet from the button. He fell face first too so he wasn't getting up from that anytime soon.

Remy retrieved his staff and checked the corridor. Having memorized the layout of this area he calculated that the freight elevators were at the end of the east wing hall. Once he got in there the guards couldn't come after him. He would be home free to the 36th floor. But Fisk wasn't making it any easier on him. As soon as he turned onto the east wing he saw half a dozen guards rushing towards his area. Apparently he hadn't been quiet enough when taking out the others.

"There he is! Stop him!"

"Try it! Gambit loves raisin' the stakes!"

He threw another card barrage, which took a couple of guards out, but didn't stop the majority of them. Seeing this, Remy ducked behind another hall, forcing the guards to chase after him.

"This way! That freak can run but he can't hide!"

The guards made it to the junction where the young thief ducked behind, but when they swarmed the area they didn't see a trace of him. It was as if he disappeared into thin air.

"Where did he go?" said one of the guards.

"Look for him! He couldn't have gone far!" said another.

They proceeded carefully, their guns pointed at a ready position as they scanned the nearby closets and storage rooms. They knew the guy was close. They could feel it. But somehow he was hiding from them. At about the third closet, which contained janitorial gear, two guards kicked the door in and scanned the room with a flashlight. Once they scanned the area and saw nothing but cleaning supplies and dirty mops, the moved on. But if they had looked closer they would have seen Remy hiding in a space between the shelves and behind some old boxes of rags.

Grinning to himself, Remy rose up and carefully peaked out the door. There he saw the guards all facing down the hall. He could have probably snuck past them and ran towards the elevator, but if he did they would probably hit the alarm and seal him in. So he was going to have to take them out, which he didn't mind. It was one of the more fun aspects of being a thief.

"Sorry boys, this hurts you more than it hurts me," he said.

Before the guards could turn around and fight back, Remy pounded two with his bow staff in a double swipe motion that knocked them both out and probably broke a couple of facial bones. The other two frantically took aim. Remy ducked down low and slashed the gun from one of the guards away so it faced the guard next to him. Unfortunately for him, the gun went off and shot him square in the chest. The other guard gasped and while tried to recover, Remy delivered a finishing blow that took him out.

He hadn't even gotten past the sub-basement and already he had faced over a dozen of the Kingpin's guards. If this was how secure the sub-basement was he could only imagine how tough the upper levels would be. He dispensed with those concerns for the moment and ran towards the elevator. Along the way he saw one of the guards he knocked out with his cards earlier struggling to get up. He kicked him in the face along the way, making sure he stayed knocked out. Being a thief meant being tough and he had no room to feel bad for any of these hired goons.

Once at the elevator he took out the key cards he swiped from one of the guards and scanned it on over the scanner. The little red light in the center turned from red to green and activated the elevator. He stepped to the side just in case there were guards inside waiting for him. When the doors opened, he saw it was empty inside. With his staff in hand he took out the small camera mounted in the corner and scanned the second card, which got the elevator to move. This elevator only went up to the ground level, but that was as far as he needed to go in order to gain entry to the main elevator shaft. But he didn't let it get all the way there. The ground level was probably swarming with guards so he would have to take a tougher path.

Just before the elevator reached the ground floor, he charged the panel and caused a mini-explosion that shorted the whole craft out. It stopped just below the floor level and rendered it inoperable. Once it was stalled, he tossed a few more cards at the ceiling to open up the maintenance hatch. Upon blowing it open he climbed up out of the elevator and into the shaft, which was a maze of columns and steel beams.

"Damn, that's a long way up," he mused.

Using his advanced agility, he scaled the rest of the way up the service shaft and crossed over to the ledge overlooking the main shaft. The main shaft, which ran through the center of the building, contained every elevator leading up through the building. Activity at this hour of the night was minor, but he could envision days where carts were flying up and down the shafts faster than the eye could see. He had a long way to scale, but he couldn't move from his position with the laser sensors active. It was up to Storm now to move him along.

"Okay Storm, you're on. Put 'em in the dark."

"_I read you, Gambit. Sit tight. This is going to be a difficult shot."_

"Don't take too long, cherè. Those guards ain't gonna be so patient."

Outside, Ororo's eyes flashed white as she swooped down from the clouds and positioned herself over the main conduits. The rain was still pouring and she was soaked from head to toe. The winds around her swirled like a vortex, keeping her level as she summoned the full force of her powers. All the training from the Hellfire Club was going to be necessary here. She had to make sure she totally fried every circuit in the building.

"Okay Kingpin, time to be dethroned!" she proclaimed.

Bolts of lightning began arcing around her, filling the air with a brilliant light show. The clouds above her soon became charged with immense energy, guided by Storm's powerful hand. She also kicked up the winds, using it to blow open the fuse boxes and disorient the sensors. This had to look as natural as possible, that way Fisk would have no way of knowing.

As the clouds charged, Fisk was inside his private elevator nearing the ground floor. He remained unaware of any of the activities going on around him. Then his phone rang and with a tired groan, he answered it.

"This better be good. I was on my way out," he answered in a menacing tone.

"_Boss! Something's up! We think there's an intruder in the building! A bunch of our cameras went out on the basement sub-levels and I just got a report of at least a dozen guards out cold or dead!"_

"What?! Who would dare break into my base? Sound the alarm and seal off the building! I want a head count of any and all…"

But that was as far as Fisk got. Before he could finish giving his order, Storm unleashed a barrage of lightning unlike no other. It struck the fuse box and conduits all over the east side of the roof. A thunderous bang erupted from the area as sparks and small flames shot out, frying and overwhelming the system. And just as she hoped, the energy surged through the wiring from the building and the lights went out all over the vast structure. Now somewhat spent from stirring up so much power, Storm backed off and flew back down to the street. She still had a role to play, but the rest was up to Gambit.

"Your up, Remy. Good luck," she mused.

Inside the building, the Kingpin was furious. Not only could he give his command, but he was stuck in the elevator. It would not move without power and he was at least nine floors from his level. It was painful confirmation that something greater was at hand than a simple break-in.

"Hello? Hello?!" he exclaimed into his phone, "Damn it, what is going on?! Somebody stop whatever soon-to-be corpse is doing this!"

Fisk scrambled to make another call for help. In the meantime, Remy watched from below as the lights and sensors went dead. For a moment the whole shaft was pitch black, but then some of the backup batteries kicked on a few lights flickered. It wasn't much, but at least the security system was down. He had his window and there was nowhere left to go but up.

"Time for this master thief to reach the top!" he grinned.

Remy adjusted his bow staff, shortening it and flipping open the tip to reveal a grappling hook. Taking aim at the shaft above, he fired it up about ten floors so it latched onto nearby steel beam. Once secure, he activated the high powered rewind mechanism and attached it to his belt so it carried him up swiftly and efficiently. Once on the beam, he undid the hook, reloaded it, and fired it up the next ten floors. He did this two more times until he reached the 36th floor where the data room was. Once there, he made sure he was standing a good distance away from the door on the adjacent beam. Then he took out half a dozen cards, charged them, and flung them at the heavy door.

The deafening bag that resulted blew the doors in, revealing the darkened path to the server room. Remy grinned at his progress. So far everything was going according to plan. With the power off the rest of the Kingpin's army was sealed on their floors. All he had left were the elite guards patrolling the security levels. Hopefully they were still confused and without the ability to see or coordinate, they would be much easier for him to handle.

"Almost there," said the Cajun thief.

Leaping across the shaft and through the now blown doors, Remy ran through the darkened hallways towards the heart of the Kingpin's most secure domain. This was where the essence of his empire was collected. A breach here and he would be in big trouble. He just had to find a terminal and hope that Sage woman knew what she was doing when she programmed her little package. But just as he and Storm expected, the area wasn't going to be easy to access. After only a few turns down some major halls, he encountered areas that were still lit. The backup generators for the server room must have kicked in. So the guards wouldn't be so blind after all. And he didn't have to go far to reach them.

"There he is! Shoot him!" exclaimed one of the guards.

"Ah hell," groaned Remy.

The Cajun took cover behind a corner. He was hoping to be a little stealthier, but in this area that wasn't possible. He noticed the guards here were dressed differently. They sported full body armor, shaded helments, and futuristic laser rifles, the kind only an elite few had access too in the black arms market. Flashes of laser light burst through the hall, leaving Remy unable to pass. He frantically scanned for an option. Then he saw it in the ceiling.

"This is gonna leave one hell of a repair bill," he said.

Waiting for an opening, he leaped out into the chaos and flung several perfectly aimed cards at the sprinklers on the ceiling just over the guards. The power may be off, but the water pumps were still on so the sprinklers spewed forth a blinding mist of water all over the ill-prepared guards. And a sudden torrent of water was not a good mix with shaded helmets and dim lights.

"Ahhh! Damn it! I can't see!"

"You don't need to see this!" grunted Remy as he lunged forth.

The guards fired wildly, missing the Cajun by at least three feet. He easily slipped in and delivered punishing blows with his bow staff. When others tried to swarm in and back their comrades up, he hit them with charged cards that knocked them back and slowed them down. Their armor was tough so Remy had to pick up a couple of laser rifles and return fire. Luckily, the power in these laser rifles was enough to penetrate their armor and took them down with a few well-placed shots. While he didn't like having to kill on a job, as a good thief he had to be willing to in order to get the job done.

Once the guards were down, he proceeded to the first security entrance. It wasn't as imposing as some of the other entrances like the one in the sub-basement, but it was pretty close. The Kingpin probably assumed nobody would be good enough to get this far, but he still didn't take chances. There were no locks to pick or windows to break through. There was a fingerprint reader and an eye scanner. He also remembered from the blue prints that the door was blast proof so he couldn't charge it without causing too much damage. But with a laser rifle in hand, he had other options.

"Gotta use what you can get your hands on," he said, quoting one of his father's many lines from his training.

He heard footsteps from down the hall. The rest of the guards on the floor must be trying to converge on him and protect the server room. He couldn't fight them all off so he had to get moving fast. First, he felt around the door for the right area. He couldn't charge the whole thing, but he could charge parts of it. As his father Jean-Luc taught him a chain is only as good as its weakest link. This door looked like a standard, double-reinforced model with Kevlar, titanium, and stainless steel layers to prevent drilling. But the area over the handle was just steel. If he could get in there then that maybe he could make something happen.

He fired a single shot, blowing off the handle and exposing some of the intricate mechanisms that kept the door locked. After a brief scan, Remy saw a tiny latch and grinned.

"Who needs keys anyways?"

He reached in and touched the latch with his fingertip, charging the mechanism to blow. A sharp burst followed as if he set a firecracker off inside it. It was enough to shatter the locking mechanism and open the door. It couldn't have come at a better time either. Several teams of guards were just converging on his position from down the hall, which was still soaked from the sprinklers.

"There he is! Get him!"

"Ah hell," grunted Remy.

The Cajun mutant fired a few blasts down the hall to slow them down, hitting only one guard in the shoulder. While still firing, he opened the first door and ducked inside. Once there he grabbed the nearest table and chair and forced it right in front of the door. It wouldn't stop the swarm of guards, but it would slow them down at least. It should give him enough time to navigate the rest of this maze and get through the next two layers.

He wouldn't have to go much further. The next layer of security was down the hall past an area that was usually heavily monitored with cameras and sensors. With the power out they were all down, but the lights were still on and so were the locks. And more guards inside awaited him. But at this point they were stretched pretty thin. The Kingpin didn't trust a lot of people to be in areas this sensitive so he would only have to get through a few more to reach his goal.

"Oh no! Oh no, he's here!" exclaimed the first guard he saw, "Don't let him get through!"

Remy just rolled his eyes. This was getting pathetic. He charged a couple of cards and knocked three guards back before they could get into position. Luckily, they didn't have the heavy body armor the guards around the perimeter had. It was yet another cost cutting gimmick Fisk probably set up. That guy seriously didn't know how to protect his hired guns. After stepping over the bodies of the downed goons, he saw the next entrance. But to his surprise, the guards were making a stand this time. They all barricaded themselves at the door, their weapons at the ready for anybody who even tried to come through. It would be foolish to try and take them on directly. So he would need another plan.

"Can't let this slow me down," said the Cajun, "Think Remy, how do you get past a bunch of heavily armed guards with enough firepower to turn you into paint?"

He looked around for possible options. He couldn't use the sprinkler trick this time around and even two decks of cards wouldn't be enough to disband these guys. Then he looked down at the laser rifle he had been using. Suddenly it came to him.

"Oh this will do!" he grinned.

Laser rifles like these needed a potent power source. That's why they were so expensive and rare. If that power was unleashed all at once, the bang would be pretty intense. It might even open the next door. It sounded good in theory, but would it work in practice? There was only one way to find out. He concentrated hard and charged the weapon up as much as he could. It was soon flashing bright red, indicating it was ready to blow. Then with a split second move, he moved into the opening of the corridor and threw it directly at the cluster of guards.

"What the…" one of them began to say.

But that was as far as he got as the weapon detonated in mid-air just in front of the men with a deafening bang. A bright bluish flash shot out in all directions, forcing Remy to take cover behind the wall and get low. But for the guards, there was no escape. The blast sent them flying like rag dolls across the area. Shrapnel and debris ripped through their armor, tearing at their flesh like it was nothing. The blast was so powerful it blew out the lights and the second door, giving Remy a two-for-one deal. It took a moment for the smoke to clear before Remy could peer back into the corridor. His ears were still ringing and the area was now littered with debris and bodies. But it got the job done.

"Damn, hate to be the guy who has to clean this mess up," he commented.

Ignoring the fumes, he stepped over the bodies of the guards. Most were still intact, but pretty banged up. He would be surprised if anybody survived that blast. Hopefully he wouldn't have to cause another one like that again because in these confined areas that was risky. He was also getting close to his goal. He couldn't risk damaging the data that was so vital to the mission.

Thankfully, the third access level wasn't nearly as bad as the first two. He only had to go down one more hall to reach a secure glass door with a hand scanner and a camera with facial recognition. With the power out most of those fail-safes should be inoperable. Besides, he was getting to the point where it didn't matter if they saw him now. There wasn't much they could do to stop him now.

He could see into the vast server room. There was nobody inside. All the guards that had been guarding this area must have joined up with the men back at the second door where he blew them all to oblivion. And at this hour there weren't many workers or maintenance men and they probably weren't even armed. Getting in was easy. He just had to give the thick, bulletproof glass a light charge and it cracked to the point where he could break it with his bow staff. Once inside he encountered a few late night workers, but just as he suspected they weren't guards. They were just nerdy-looking men in white coats.

"Who…who are you? You're not supposed to be here!" said one nervously.

"You really wanna make a scene homme? I just fought through a building of the Kingpin's best men. You really wanna try and be a hero?"

The worker trembled. If this man could fight through the armies of the Kingpin he had to be crazy powerful or insanely skilled. But if he ran, the Kingpin would probably kill him. He had no tolerance for cowards. So in a feeble stand he tried to lunge at the thief, only to get knocked in the head with his bow staff.

"Some hero," sighed the Cajun.

Remy looked around for the right terminal. Just as the readouts showed, every server was still operating on backup power. There was no way the Kingpin would risk losing all the data he had on his empire because of a simple power outage. But so long as the rest of the building was dark and every floor was sealed, he was in good shape. He encountered a few more hapless technicians as he searched for the terminal. They also tried to play hero, but he made quick work of them. He tried not to be too harsh, making sure he only knocked them out. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Finally, he located a terminal. It was one of the core servers that Sage woman said was connected to all others. This was where her program had to be uploaded if it was to have the desired effect. Remy was no computer whiz, but he knew enough to get this program working. He took out his cell phone and the flash drive Sage gave him. He then took a cord he stashed in his boot and connected it to the terminal. First he had to establish a connection so that the Kingpin's data would reach every major law enforcement agency and media outlet it could. In a place this secure that wasn't easy, but thankfully Sage helped boost this cell phones signal. After about ten seconds of booting up, he had his connection. Now it was time for the main event.

"Here we go, you little devil," said Remy as he looked down at the flash drive, "Do your thing and send the Kingpin packin'."

He inserted the flash drive into the nearest USB port. Immediately it began working. Sage told him to just make sure the connection was strong and let the program do the rest. At first it didn't look like anything was happening. All the monitors and lights remained the same and there was no activity showing on the cell phone. Sage never said how long it would take and that barricade he left at the security level had probably failed by now. And if he had to get in another shooting battle with the guards, the program might be compromised.

"Come on! Do it already!" he said impatiently.

It was agonizing. He was in the heart of the Kingpin's domain, risking his neck for a bunch of people he didn't even know that well. There was no reason they couldn't just let him die here and have him take the fall if something went wrong. Xavier would still get what he wanted and so would Norman Osborn. What would the Hellfire Club lose if he got caught anyways? Some thief they didn't trust? He did this for them because they offered him a better life and a cure for his head pain. Was Charles Xavier just using him as a sacrificial pawn to further his own end?

Just as he contemplated these possibilities, the whole server room went haywire. Alarms went off, monitors went blank, and lights on every piece of hardware started flashing erratically. He then looked at the screen on the cell phone and saw that it was transmitting. All the sensitive information Wilson Fisk didn't want to let get out was being sent unsecured in every direction. It was just as Sage described. Even the Kingpin wouldn't be able to completely shake this.

After a few minutes of transmitting, the program was complete. The cell phone read 'transmission complete' and the flash drive had done its damage. Every computer was going haywire and the information was sent. There was no reason for him to be here now. It was time to escape.

"Guess Remy's job is done here," he said, grabbing the flash drive and the cell phone, "Time to make my big exit."

Getting out wasn't going to be easy. But compared to getting in, it was all a matter of how much a mess he wanted to leave. He would first have to get to the perimeter areas where the windows were. To do that he had to get out of the server room, but as he looked back towards the way he came in he saw guards from the first door swarming the area. They all looked shocked at the damage he did with his earlier stunt, but that wouldn't stop them from hunting him down. He would have to find another way out.

"Ain't no gettin' out that way. Guess Remy will just have to make another door."

Rushing back into the server room, Remy grabbed a nearby desk and pushed it against the wall. Then he charged the whole desk and took cover behind a couple of servers. The blast that followed opened a small hole in the walls that he could crawl through. He didn't care about damaging wires or servers at this point. He would blow through whatever he had to in order to get out. Upon climbing through the hole, he was back out in the second security level, but it was in one of the halls he didn't go down on his way in. The rest of the guards were gathered around the third entrance so he could work his way around them and get to the windows before they could converge on him.

He ran towards the west side of the level where there were only offices and monitoring stations. These areas were more reinforced so he had to search for a potential weak spot in the walls. He soon found one in a storage room loaded with cleaning chemicals and assorted computer supplies. Remy learned early on in his life that when he charged certain chemicals with his powers, they had a potent effect. Grabbing a bottle of ammonia and soap, he concocted a little mixture in a mop bucket and charged it with his finger tip. Then he rolled it against the wall and took cover. The resulting blast created a napalm effect, blowing through the wall with red-hot fluids that ate through the shielding like it was cardboard.

Grinning at his work, Remy carefully slipped through. Now he was back in the first layer security level and on the far side of where he came in. The guards would take a long time to catch up at the rate they were going. All he had to do now was find a window, blow it open, and signal Storm. He was almost home free. He could feel it. He ran hard down the halls and blew through a couple of locked doors that impeded his path. He made the final turn down the main hallway and the windows were now inside.

However, there was one last obstacle in his path and it was of the kind Remy hoped to avoid.

"That's far enough, kid. You're little escapade stops right here!" said Bullseye, who stood in the middle of the hall casually twirling a dagger around his finger.

Remy stared down the menacing presence. He heard about this guy. Bullseye had quite a reputation for his lethal accuracy and his equally lethal ego. It figures he would be working for a guy like the Kingpin.

"You must be Bullseye. Don't know if anybody told you, but the circus left town years ago," said Remy, undaunted by the famed assassin's presence.

"I'm the only one who makes the quips around here, pal! You've been causing quite a stir and the big man's pissed! And the only way to cheer him up is to bring him your rotting corpse!"

"Sucks to be him 'cause I plan on catching a ride outta here and you ain't gonna stop me," said Remy as he readied his bow staff.

"A bow staff?" scoffed Bullseye, "What are you gonna do, fan me to death? Face it, chump, you don't have a chance!"

"Games of chance is Gambit's specialty," grinned the Cajun.

Remy made the first move, whipping out some cards from his sleeve and flinging them at the determined mercenary. He avoided them with an agile back-flip, landing on the floor and rolling to the side where he took aim with his knife and threw it at the Cajun mutant. Remy tried to avoid it, but it was too fast. It cut him right in his main throwing arm and nearly caused him to drop his bow staff. Knowing Bullseye could have easily gone for the kill shot, he assumed he was just taunting him. That was how he loved to work.

"That was a warning shot, punk! Trust me, the next one will be right on target!"

"Bring it on, homme!" grunted Remy.

"It's your funeral," shrugged Bullseye.

He took out another knife and prepared to take the intruder down, but Remy didn't let him get his shot off. He couldn't get it on target if he didn't throw it. Grunting through the pain in his arm, he grabbed his bow staff and flung it at Bullseye. It hit him in the hand, knocking the knife out just before he could get the shot off. He quickly reached for another, but Remy lunged forth and tackled him to the floor. Bullseye wasn't dissuaded though. That cocky grin of his never waned. If anything he seemed glad that Remy was putting up a fight.

"Got some fight in you, huh? Good! I love a challenge!" he taunted.

"You ain't the only one," quipped Remy.

The two men struggled against one another with Remy keeping him in a grapple. That way he couldn't reach his knives. But Bullseye showed he could do more than just fling random weapons with perfect accuracy. The man had some good fighting skills and was pretty agile. He soon broke the grapple and kicked Remy right in the gut, sending him falling back. Remy then grabbed his bow staff and tried to counterattack, but the nimble assassin just did a back handspring away from his assault and leapt up into the air where he grabbed another knife from a holster on his leg. And once he landed in perfect form, he flung it right at the Cajun. It was heading right for his heart and all Remy could do was hold his staff in the way and try to deflect it. But it was so perfectly thrown the tip hit right in the center of the staff and stuck there like a dart.

Remy was on his heels. This guy was tougher than he thought. Bullseye may not have been the strongest looking thug he ever saw, but he was definitely one of the most tenacious. He wouldn't be able to stop too many shots like that again. He had to find a way to get out of this fight, but with the guards behind him and Bullseye in front of him he was trapped.

"Nice save, kid. Think you can do it again?" grinned Bullseye, holding up another knife.

"It ain't gonna do your boss any good! He's already lost! Every piece of data in that room is now flowin' through the airways like the Mississippi River! If you stick around you might go down with him!"

"Ha! Even if that was true, you think I care? You got guts pal, I'll give you that. You're a halfway decent fighter too. But I don't like competition and I don't like punks like you messing up my rep! As far as I'm concerned, you're just another footnote to pad my already flawless resume!"

It wasn't looking good. This guy didn't care that Remy already succeeded in his mission. He wouldn't have been surprised if he just waited for him here so he could fight him. Bullseye was definitely a few crawfish short of a Cajun feast, but he had him where he wanted him. Unless he had a wildcard to play he was in for a world of hurt. He held his bow staff up defensively, preparing for the perfect marksman's next attack. Then something unexpected happened.

Just as Bullseye was about to throw his knife, a powerful explosion blew out the window just behind the assassin. The force was so great it knocked him off his feet and left him momentarily stunned. A sharp gust of wind blew in, carrying with it huge chunks of the supposedly unbreakable glass meant to protect the building. Remy wasn't in the line of fire so he was able to shield himself for the most part. But Bullseye wasn't so lucky.

"Damn, what the hell was that?" he wondered.

Outside nearly half a block away, Remy's savior stood triumphantly on a rooftop with a large rail gun in hand. It was Deadpool and he arrived just in time to play his part. Charles Xavier wanted him to act as a guardian angel of sorts on this mission, a title he was not used to bearing. But he wasn't complaining. He still got to blow some stuff up and the special rail gun Sinister gave him that fired heavy rounds at speeds no bulletproof glass could stop worked like a charm.

"Ah the rail gun. Is there anything you can't do?" said Deadpool, holding it affectionately.

The merc with a mouth did his part and now it was onto the next step. He leapt down from the roof and made his way down towards the street. It was all up to that Cajun now. But he wasn't quite done offering his unique brand of help.

For Remy, he didn't have time to contemplate what happened or what blew the window out. All he knew was that it was his ticket out of this place and he was going to take it.

"Never was one to look a gift horse in the mouth," said the Cajun, putting away his bow staff, "Later homme!"

"Ugh," groaned Bullseye, "Oh no you don't!"

The Cajun ran for the window and Bullseye ran after him. Remy fearlessly leapt out into the muggy night, hoping that Ororo was close by to do her part as well. And to his surprise, Bullseye leapt out the window as well, trying to grab him in mid flight. If he couldn't hit him with his perfectly aimed shots, he could still watch him splatter onto the street below. As the world's most accurate assassin, he refused to let a target go.

"I'm taking you down, punk!" he yelled in a rage.

"You first. Gambit's got a date with a pretty lady," grinned Remy.

Right on cue, Storm flew in and used her powers to form a wind vortex underneath him. This halted his descent and carried him away from the building while Bullseye was left to fall. He tried reaching up to grasp Remy's foot, but he missed by mere inches and plummeted helplessly to the street below.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gambit watched as Bullseye landed right on a car parked along the curb of the street. The impact was so loud he could hear it even this far up. He winced slightly at the sight, but that's what happened to assassins who were recklessly impulsive in the middle of a fight.

"Thanks for the save, cherè," he said, smiling up at Storm, "Remy knew you'd showed up."

"Wasn't too hard. When I heard an explosion on the outer wall, I figured you would be close to it," she replied wryly.

"What can I say? Remy attracts destruction almost as much as he attracts the ladies!"

"What about your friend down there? Who was that?"

"Just another one of Fisk's unlucky thugs. He put up quite a fight, but it was nothin' this here Cajun couldn't handle."

Storm rolled her eyes as she flew them back down towards the street. Even after going up against the Kingpin, he was still the same cocky Cajun. But Remy was in too good a mood to be chided now. His first real mission for the Hellfire Club was a success. For a while there he was worried they might screw him over. But they kept their word. They gave him the tools he needed to get the job done and he did it despite some unforeseen obstacles. With a job like this under his belt, it should go a long way towards gaining their trust. It also went a long way towards gaining Remy's interest in the Hellfire Club. So far they weren't like the ruthless, backstabbing businessmen he heard about in the New Orleans underworld. Something had definitely changed and he was curious to find out more.

For Storm, it was just another job for her. But she had to admit, she was impressed. Remy actually went into the heart of the Kingpin's domain and delivered a blow to him that should keep him on the defensive for a while. He didn't just have guts, he had some major skill. As a thief herself she had an eye for thieving talent. But Remy Lebeau just blew away all her expectations. He might be interesting to get to know after all. It would also be nice having a fellow thief around to talk about their shady livelihoods.

Flying over the buildings of Manhattan, Ororo was tiring from so much use of her powers. She took them in lower, looking for the right spot. They had to get as far away as possible less the Kingpin find out about them. And Xavier always made sure she had a way out.

"I'm going to land us near that parking lot," she told Remy, "Xavier said he would send a ride to pick us up."

"What kind of ride?" asked the Cajun.

"He didn't say. But he assured me we would know it when we saw it."

Ororo skillfully took them down to a nearly vacant parking lot just outside an office building. She had been using her powers nonstop for quite a while now and was in serious need of a breather. She set Remy down first and then had the winds take her down. When she landed she got a little lightheaded. Manipulating the weather so much was pretty draining. She stumbled a bit, but Remy eagerly let her lean on him. However, she got the feeling he led her closer on purpose.

"You okay, cherè? Need Remy to carry you back to base?" he said playfully.

"I'm fine, Remy," she said with a bemused grin.

"Just checkin'," he said innocently.

"Um…you can take your arms off me now."

"Do I have to? You look so comfy anyways."

"Remy…" she groaned.

"Fine," he sighed, letting her go, "We can save that for later."

"We'll see," said Storm, still smiling despite his immature attempt to get close to her.

As tired as they were, Remy still had the energy to flirt. Ororo was hardly surprised. But she didn't mind this time. In fact, it was kind of nice to have a little playfulness on the job. Many of her associates said she was too serious even when she wasn't on assignment. She still wasn't giving into Remy's advances, but she definitely entertained a few possibilities. If he was as good as he was off the job as he was on the job it might be worth giving him a chance.

But even as Remy let her go, he couldn't stop smiling to himself. He proved he had the skills to back up his charm. It was sure to go a long way to earning Storm's respect, but hopefully that wouldn't be all he earned in the long run.

"So when exactly is this ride of ours supposed to show up?" asked Remy.

"I'm not sure. It should be here by now," said Storm as she checked her watch.

Then from the other end of the block they heard a blaring car horn. But it wasn't just any horn. It was one of those novelty horns that played la cucaracha. It caught Storm and Remy's attention, but that couldn't possibly be their ride. Then they saw a large black van speed down the street with reckless abandon, that weird horn still blaring as it pulled up to the curb. Then the driver door opened and Deadpool slipped out.

"Good morning, boys and girls! Uncle Deadpool is here to pick you up from your play date!" he proclaimed.

Remy looked at the masked man strangely, but Ororo just rubbed her temples and shook her head. Now she knew what Xavier meant when he said she would know their ride when they saw it.

"You've gotta be kidding me," she groaned.

"You know this guy?" said Remy, not sure what to make of him.

"Unfortunately I do. He's Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool. He's another one of Hellfire's mercenaries. I also work with him on occasion."

"Oh Storm, I'm hurt," said Deadpool, "Is that all you have to say? After all those special nights we shared?"

"I slept with you only twice, Wade. And the second time I was drunk."

"It still counts!" grinned the merc.

"Will you give it a rest already?" she exclaimed, "Just get us out of here."

"Aye aye, my lady! And which cheap motel will we be checking into?"

"Wade…" began Storm, her eyes flashing white to show him she wasn't in the mood.

"What? Just having a little fun!" he shrugged, "Get in. I've got booze in the back to celebrate! We just stuck it to the Kingpin!"

"What do you mean we?" said Remy suspiciously.

"Oh come on, you think that window blew itself out? Although I gotta admit it would really be something if it did!"

Remy studied the man for a moment and grinned. It made sense now. That meant he owed this guy and if Storm knew him than that was good enough for him. He sounded a little off his meds, but in their line of work that was something he was used to.

"I like this guy," grinned Remy.

"You would," said Storm, rolling her eyes.

The two thieves got into the van and held on as Deadpool sped off, honking the novelty horn and yelling out into the New York City night.

"Yeeeehawwwwww! Long live obese crime lords!" he exclaimed.

Remy sat back in the van and laughed. The job was done and even though it got a little messy, it was still a success. Remy showed he had significant skill and could potentially do well with these people. He was curious about this organization and what they had to offer. Charles Xavier proved he was a man of his word. There were any number of moments he could have set him up or let the Kingpin take him. It would have been easier for him to just let some nameless thief take the fall. But he didn't. He let him do his job and helped him escape with his bones intact. That sent a powerful message to Remy. He hadn't really worked for anybody since he cut his ties with the Thieves Guild. This might be a good opportunity to start anew. It might also give him a chance to get to know Storm a little better.

* * *

**Norman Osborn's Penthouse**

Norman Osborn smiled triumphantly as he gazed out over the New York City skyline. In the distance he could see Fisk Tower still darkened. He could only imagine how steamed Wilson was now and he took great satisfaction in having been part of it. Ever since he went into business with Wilson Fisk it had been a nightmare. He paraded around as a businessman, but carried himself as a criminal. Of course, he didn't realize that until it was too late. Norman had been desperate to save his company and his inventions. He would have accepted help from anybody, but Wilson Fisk was one man who couldn't help anybody. All he ever did was prey on the desperate to advance his own empire.

That's why this had to happen. Fisk's insatiable need to control every part of his operation was infuriating. The work he did under him wasn't for Oscorp or to further his research. It was just for the Kingpin. Now he had a chance to start anew with a new partner who was much more reasonable than a thug like Fisk. Charles Xavier was a man who understood business. He believed in making deals and mutual benefits. The way he saw it if they both prospered they would both be better off. He liked that model much better than Fisk's I-must-own-everything model. His deal with the Kingpin had to end. It didn't come easy or cheap, but it would be worth it in the long run.

Less than fifteen minutes ago, Charles Xavier received a phone call from his associates that the job was a success. The Kingpin's database was successfully hacked from the inside and all the information he didn't want out in the public was free for his enemies to access. Charles was with him, having offered to stay and give him up-to-date information while they went over their deal. Most of the details had been worked out. Xavier's companies would be given exclusive contracts with Oscorp and access to all their advanced research while Norman maintained full control of his company and was free of further scrutiny from the Kingpin and the public. He didn't know what Xavier wanted with his research, but he was beyond caring at this point. This was a time for celebration.

"Enjoying the view, Norman?" said Xavier, walking up and breaking Norman from his daze.

"Oh yes…very much so, Charles," said Norman, his eyes still fixated on Fisk Tower.

"Here, I brought you some champagne," he said, handing him a glass.

"It's not the cheap five-hundred dollar stuff, is it?"

"Oh come now, Norman, you know I'm better than that."

Norman laughed as he and Charles tipped their glasses to their new partnership. For Xavier, it was a celebration long overdue. He longed for the day when he could deliver a devastating blow to the Kingpin, especially after he tried to move in on the Hellfire Club during the great purge he and Selene instigated. That man may be a mastermind of the criminal world, but he was not fit for the likes of the Hellfire Club. He was too rude, never able to shake the mindset of a glorified thug. He didn't trust people enough to make mutual deals and he had no vision other than to expand his empire. Xavier could never work with a man like that and this should keep him out of their affairs for a while.

Now that Fisk's dirty secrets were out in the open he would most likely go on the run and his criminal empire would suffer. It meant by no means that the Kingpin was finished. Fisk was too cunning to let that happen. But he could no longer threaten the Hellfire Club in his current state. He would have much bigger problems. The partnership with Norman Osborn was a nice bonus as well. His resources would be valuable to the rest of his enterprises. But it was his knowledge on mutant research that he found most intriguing.

"To the end of the Kingpin and the beginning of a new partnership," said Norman, raising his glass.

"Hopefully it's a good one for both of us," said Xavier, raising his glass as well, "You'll find my many ventures are much easier to work with than those of Wilson Fisk."

"I don't see how they could be any worse. I swear that man had no concept of real business. It was all about benefiting his organization and keeping everyone around him on a tight leash."

"Well you don't have to worry about that with me, Norman," assured Charles, "I was never a fan of micromanaging. But remember I will have my eye on you. I'm not the Kingpin, but I'm no pushover."

"Oh believe me, Charles, I know the drill. I'm aware of your reputation. You reward your allies and punish your enemies. You've made people disappear and you've turned entire areas around. But that's what I like about you. You know how to do business and you know how to assert yourself."

"I'd rather have more allies than enemies. I prefer most if not all of those enemies be dead or incapacitated. That way when the truly grave threats come along, I have resources to call on."

"That's what Fisk never got," sighed Norman, shaking his head, "And sometimes I can't help but wonder whether that makes you more dangerous than he is."

"I don't like to think of it as being dangerous. I like to think of it as wielding power properly. All the Kingpin ever used his power for is crime and there are much more worthwhile ventures."

"Not to mention more profitable," grinned Osborn, "But once a thug always a thug. And it's finally coming back to haunt him. The man's got so many enemies he'll be lucky to last a month without one of them trying to kill them."

"We can only hope," said Charles, "But try not to worry about Fisk now. There is still a lot of work to be done. And so long as you keep your end of the deal we'll both benefit in the long run."

"I hope so. But just out of curiosity, what are you going to do with my research that's so grand? You've been talking about these big plans of yours ever since we made this deal."

Xavier finished his drink and smiled. As smart and strong man as Norman Osborn was he could never understand the grandeur of his vision. He was in the business of making money, not setting the course for a new order. The core philosophy of the Hellfire Club was built on taking control of a chaotic order by any means necessary. Those means included not just taking down potential competition, but exploring new advances that could potentially lead to even greater gains. He saw Norman Osborn's research as a great opportunity. With help from allies like Sinister and Forge, he saw a great potential for mutant power in the Hellfire Club to grow and prosper.

"I'm afraid I can't reveal the details yet, my friend. Just know that the power and wealth my organization gains is a means, not an end. Your work will help us in achieving the ends we seek. Do your part and you and your company will be rewarded. Until then, go about your business, uphold the deals we have made, and everything will eventually fall into place."

**Fisk Tower – Server Room**

Wilson Fisk stood in a hallow daze as he took in the site of his ruined network. After spending a half hour stuck in the elevator, his men managed to restore the power. There was still a lot of confusion. His guards were still picking up bodies, some of which were out cold and others which were dead. There were ample traces of explosions, large and small, littering areas from the sub-basement to the data room. Even Bullseye was taken out. Whoever did this was packing major heat. He could have been one of those mutant freaks or super-powered do-gooders from the avengers, but something told him there was more to this than a simple break-in.

When he entered the data room he found his supposedly secure computer systems in shambles. One of his technicians woke up long enough to tell him that this was all caused by one sneaky young man with strange eyes and a mysterious power. They didn't offer much more description other than he used a bow staff as a weapon and took them out before taking out his system. He tried accessing some of the data, but it was all in shambles. The logs were intact though and revealed there had been a major transmission of his most sensitive data to a collection of outside networks. That data was more than enough to put him behind bars. For all he knew SHIELD was already on their way. Nick Fury himself would probably lead the way seeing as how he always wanted to see him behind bars. But he had no intention of going quietly.

But the thought of having to face the law was secondary to who could have done this. There was no way some petty thief just broke into his complex and purged his database for kicks. No money was stolen and the logs showed no transfer of money from his various sources. This was a strike at him personally, pure and simple. There were only so many people with the gall and the drive to pull such a stunt. But whoever it was they left a telltale sign on all of the monitors in the server room.

It was a final slap in the face. Every screen read the same, displaying an image of raging fire. The truly ignorant would interpret it as just a joke by the thief to show he could burn even the Kingpin. But Wilson Fisk knew better. The man behind this wanted him to know who did this and he made it abundantly clear by leaving images of Hellfire.

"Hellfire…those bastards! Damn you, Charles Xavier!" he exclaimed as he slammed his fist against a nearby machine, causing it to spark.

It could only have been them. They had the power, the incentive, and above all the drive to hit him. And they hit him good. He had no other choice now. He and his family would have to run. Luckily, he always kept an emergency stash of money and data in secure sites overseas. He wouldn't be able to run his empire, but he would stay out of jail. It was a humiliating prospect, but it wouldn't be the end for the Kingpin. Not by a long shot.

"This isn't over," he vowed as he stared at the ominous screens, "This will not stand! You think you got me, Charles, but I'm not some petty rival you can just cast aside. I will make you pay! When I'm through with you the only thing you'll be king of is the bottom of the East River! I will return! Heed my thoughts if you can hear them! I will return!"

* * *

**Up next: Remy gets acquainted with the Hellfire Club and Sinister uncovers a new opportunity to further his agenda.**

**AN: So what do you think? I hope to incorporate more of the Marvel Universe down the line so please give me your thoughts on this one. Send me your feedback via email or post a review on the fanfiction website. And if you want to see cut scenes in previous chapters, check out the unedited version on adultfanfiction through a link on my profile. Thank you all for reading and I wish everybody the best. Slickboy out.  
**


	16. Negative Influences

**New Blood  
Chapter 16: Negative Influences**

* * *

**Sinister's Lab**

Mr. Sinister was having one of the best days in his 150 year lifespan. Anytime he got another resource to aid him in his pursuit of the perfect species it was considered an accomplishment. But to get two pieces in such a short span of time was even better. The first piece was the brain tissue they removed from Remy Lebeau. It had unique properties that could potentially cause mutant powers to grow exponentially, leading to power levels once believed to be impossible. The second came just this morning when Charles Xavier informed him the deal with Norman Osborn was a success and a shipment of his infamous 'goblin gas' was on its way. It was the kind of break Sinister had long hoped for and maybe now he could finally start making plans.

Sinister read up on Norman Osborn. The man had a complicated history both publicly and privately. He had a nasty habit of making bad deals that came back to bite him, namely the one he made with the Kingpin. He was also recklessly impatient, known for skipping protocol and breaking laws to advance his research. It was what led him to test the goblin gas on himself and for a while it turned him into the criminal the media called the green goblin. Sinister saw some video feed of his battles with Spider-Man and was intrigued at what the gas could do. It showed features like advanced strength, agility, and endurance. It also showed some pretty nasty psychological affects, but Sinister could care less about that. Sometimes a little insanity was needed for the sake of progress.

Alone the piece of brain and the goblin gas held decent promise. But together they could be the key factors he was looking for in creating his new species. The Inner Circle had other plans of course. They just wanted him to see if he could use the goblin gas to enhance mutant powers so they would have an edge over other mutants. But Sinister wanted to take it a step further. He wasn't about making better mutants. He was about making gods.

At the moment he was in the biotech lab where they housed the chunk of Remy's brain. He was doing a few computations in his DNA computer involving the chemical makeup of the goblin gas. So far the numbers were promising. But numbers alone wouldn't produce results.

"Henry! Henry, come in here!" he yelled out.

It took a moment for Hank to catch up. Ever since that incident with Wanda he had been a little distracted. He wouldn't talk about it, but Sinister sensed that animal inside him was rearing its ugly head again. And this time it was in the form of his mating instinct. He thought it was pathetic, but so long as he didn't let it interfere with his work too much he didn't care.

"I…I'm coming, sir!" said Hank as he stumbled into the room.

"What kept you? Looking at video feed of the girls shower again?"

Hank blushed. Not because of what he implied, but because he actually had been doing something like that earlier. Only it wasn't the showers he was looking at. He had been tapping into the manor security feed to watch some of the pawns have sex. Earlier he saw Jean and James Poundstar going at it. Then he started watching Wanda and Scott before Sinister called him in.

"Mr. Sinister, sir, I assure you…"

"Oh knock it off, Henry. It was a rhetorical question. I don't need an answer," he said, rolling his eyes, "Take a look at this. What do you see?"

After collecting himself, Hank looked at the screen. It looked simple enough. They were calculations involving the brain tissue they cultivated and some unique chemical compounds. They often used this computer to predict the kinds of reactions they would get in their tests. But he didn't remember using chemicals like these yet.

"I see the cell structure of the brain tissue we extracted reacting to some sort of mutagenic catalyst," he surmised, "But I don't remember us experimenting with a catalyst of this nature before."

"That's because we haven't," said Sinister, "That catalyst your looking at is the gas that turned Norman Osborn into the Green Goblin."

"The Green Goblin? You mean that monstrous criminal who terrorized New York City a few months ago?"

"The very same. And the Inner Circle just made a deal with him. In exchange for a few favors, Osborn is giving us full access to his advanced research divisions. He even sent us a nice shipment of the goblin gas to get us started."

"Sounds promising," said Hank, now more impressed with what he was seeing, "But what does that mean for us? Based on my limited knowledge of Osborn's research, most of his results have led to unstable products with limited use."

"That they have. But bear in mind Norman Osborn is more businessman than genius. He has nowhere near the scientific proficiency that you and I have. He also has nowhere near the resources the Hellfire Club has at their disposal. That's why we're going to succeed where he failed."

"You mean we're going to make the goblin gas a viable tool for physical enhancement?"

Sinister laughed, his ominous eyes gazing ambitiously over the readings. Hank was a smart man who had become a loyal pupil of his, but he still had the naivety of a young man still not willing to do what was necessary.

"Mere physical enhancements? Please, that's been done to death. You can enhance someone's physical prowess all you want, but you're only putting bandaged on a festering wound. Even mutants have their limits and are at the mercy of their imperfect DNA. If you really want to give evolution a nudge in the right direction you have to get at the heart of what makes a species unique."

"You mean restructuring the entire genetic code?" said Hank, not seeing how that was possible.

"Of course not. Why tear a good structure down when you can just build on top of it? No, what we have here are two keys. One accelerates mutant powers and the other enhances physical stature. Put them together and what do you get?"

Hank thought about it for a moment. He looked at the screen and then back at the piece of brain they had sealed in a glass container. He was beginning to see what Sinister was talking about. It was far-fetched from a purely logical standpoint, but scientifically it was feasible. If they took the mutagens in the goblin gas and mix it with the acceleration aspect of Remy's brain tissue then the whole mutation process may be revolutionized.

"I see…so it wouldn't just act on the mutant genes that give mutants their powers. It would act on the whole organism!"

"And hence, speed up the whole evolution process," grinned Sinister, "It's like giving mutation a nice kick, speeding it up to the point where it would only take a few generations to evolve a whole new species of beings."

"A new species? That quick?" said Hank with an astonished look.

"It's certainly possible. But therein lies the challenge my boy. How do you get this messy piece of brain disuse to interact with the goblin gas so it functions effectively for all mutants?"

"I can't say I know off the top of my head. Is it safe to assume that this will be our new project?"

"Indeed," said Sinister as he turned away from his computer, "But we'll have to divide our time between testing the necessary processes and refining the goblin gas. The Inner Circle has no interest in creating a superior species. They just want something they can use to further their goals."

"How are we going to do that, sir? It will seem quite conspicuous if they find out we kept that piece of brain tissue from Remy and used it in our tests."

Sinister scoffed and patted his young apprentice on the shoulder. That was another thing he had to work on. He was too concerned about the watchful eye of the Hellfire Club when in reality it was them who should be concerned.

"Try not to worry about that, my boy. I've evaded them this long. I can keep doing so for as long as I need. But for now we'll continue to entertain their request. Just don't forget that we have much loftier goals."

Hank nodded knowingly. He was well-aware of his mentor's loyalties and they were not towards the Hellfire Club. They were just means to an end for him. They were giving him resources to carry out his research and he was providing them valuable scientific and medical services. His true goals were much greater, but much of those goals he kept to himself. He only offered him bits and pieces of what he wanted to do. He knew he wanted to create a new species, but he wouldn't say specifically how or to what end. He just said it would be monumental in every sense of the world.

But Hank understood he was still young. All that knowledge would come with time and he had no intention of backing out from such an amazing opportunity. He was a man of science and this was the best possible place for a mind like his to flourish. Sinister was teaching him so much and there was so much more he wanted to know. The more he learned, the more he felt he could leave behind the weak, naïve young man who failed to treat his own condition. He never wanted to be that man again. He wanted to become something more and with Mr. Sinister guiding him he was well on his way.

* * *

**Women's Showers**

It was early in the afternoon and the female pawns had just finished their usual workout in the weight room. As women of the Hellfire Club, they were expected to maintain a certain level of fitness and beauty. Surgery could only enhance their appearance so much. They had to work out and exercise in order to fill out to their full potential. The Hellfire workout regiment was demanding, but the results spoke for themselves. Every woman noticed a difference in the overall tone and fullness of their bodies. It also showed when they worked the clubs because the men tipped them more and they got more propositions for private services. There was also the overall health aspect, but in the Hellfire Club that was secondary to beauty.

After their workout they all showered in the large, group showers located adjacent to the gym. But these weren't typical gym showers. Like everything in the Hellfire Club, they were highly polished for comfort and opulence. Most of the surfaces were fancy marble and gleaming fiberglass patters and there was no trace of mildew or grime. It was still open though. There were no dividers shielding each woman as they showered under an individual spigot, but seeing as how they always saw each other naked at the clubs it didn't bother them.

For Jean, Emma, Rogue, and Wanda this had become part of their routine. They were all becoming very much entrenched in the ways of the Hellfire Club and activities that used to shock them were now as common as anything else in their previous lives. Yet still, they didn't exactly become friends or anything. Rogue and Jean got along well and considered each other friends, but Emma still kept to herself and Wanda kept becoming more distant as she spent more time with Selene. In fact, showering together was one of the few times they each had a chance to interact.

"Ah workouts, they do a body good," sighed Rogue as she let the hot water cascade down her naked body.

"Amen Rogue! I never thought I could have a butt like this!" smiled Jean as she washed around her legs and thighs.

"Even natural beauty requires maintenance, darling. Nobody wants to sleep with an out-of-shape sex worker," said Emma, who was working on her second round of conditioner.

"Guess you would know best, huh? You've been at this longer than any of us," said Wanda.

"Experience helps no matter what our trade," she shrugged, "Men want beautiful women and we give it to them…for a price of course."

"And we're all good at it," laughed Wanda, "That's saying something considering where I came from. My brother and I were raised by a gypsy and they believe all women must cover their legs, menstruating women are dirty, and pre-marital sex is a sin in the greatest degree."

"Well I think it's safe to say you've broken all three tenants," smirked Jean, "Does it ever bother you?"

Wanda thought about it for a moment. It had been a long time since she dwelled on the old beliefs she and Pietro were raised with. All the teachings and rituals of the Hellfire Club made it so easy to forget. But it was still part of her life.

"Not really," she shrugged, "Pietro and I were never that much into it. Plus, when our father took us in he said to forget such beliefs. He considered them products of ignorant human minds."

"Can't say he was wrong either," said Emma, "I'll never understand why some people insist that women cover up. Why should we when we have so much to show off?"

"I agree with you there, Emma. But they were right on some things," said Wanda, "Gypsies believed in things like magic, curses, and rituals. And we all know for a fact that those are real."

"Yeah, no kidding," said Jean, thinking back to her first experience with magic when Selene used a sex spell on her and Scott.

"And for me it's even more important. Even though Lord Xavier said my mutant powers are based on manipulating probabilities, Mistress Selene believes they have a mystical aspect to them."

"Mystical? You mean doing magic is part of your mutation?" asked Rogue.

"I believe so. Mistress Selene did say some were more inclined for magic than others. Guess I'm one of those lucky few," she said proudly.

Jean's expression fell somewhat. It didn't seem fair that she had mutant powers to help her learn magic while she had to work within her own limits. It would have been nice if telepathy or telekinesis could help her cast spells. She already heard from Scott and the other guys that Wanda could do this thing with her powers where she intensified sex spells, making the experience even more intense. Taking everything into account it was no winder why Selene gave her special attention. But it still made her feel left out.

"Jealous much?" commented Emma, who picked up on her bitter state.

"Shut up, Emma," muttered Jean as she started washing her breasts.

Wanda and Rogue ignored Jean's remark and continued the conversation.

"So what exactly is Selene teaching you, anyhow?" asked Rogue, "She barely showed meh the basics."

"Well to be fair, you were always busy humping the guys," quipped Wanda.

"Ha ha, just answer the question," said the southern mutant sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I can't give you all the details. Mistress Selene specifically instructed me to keep them to myself. But I can tell you I'm doing things with my powers I once thought were impossible. There's a whole world of magic out there and I've just scratched the surface. Mistress Selene has already shown me so much. But I get the feeling I have to prove myself if I'm to learn anything advanced."

"Well be careful, sugah," warned Rogue, "Ah respect Mistress Selene as much as anybody, but she's not exactly a good influence. If you don't watch yourself you may end up taking adopting part of that charming personality of hers."

"Oh please, you sound like my brother," scoffed Wanda, "I know what the Black Queen does. I don't see why that should be an issue in learning from her."

"It is, Wanda," said Emma strongly, "Trust me, Selene doesn't help anybody unless it benefits her in some way. If you're not careful she may end up using you. And the minute she becomes bored with you, she'll toss you out like yesterday's garbage."

"She won't if I realize my potential," argued Wanda.

"Yes she will. Trust me on this. I've know Selene longer than any of you. I've seen first hand what she's capable of. And even by Hellfire standards, she's a real bitch. If you're smart by any measure you'll get your magic lessons from someone else."

Wanda cast Emma a snide glance. Personality or not Mistress Selene was still her teacher and everybody's Black Queen. But Emma showed no respect for her and anybody for that matter. The only person she ever spoke highly of was Charles Xavier and even that was limited. She had no doubt that Emma saw more of Selene's unpleasant side seeing as how she had been here longer, but that didn't matter to her. All she cared about was developing her power. And if she was going to lecture her like Pietro, she wasn't going to stick around.

"Guess it takes a bitch to know a bitch," she quipped.

"That doesn't mean that I'm wrong," retorted Emma with a snide grin.

"Oh shut up already! You're worse than my brother."

Wanda had enough. If she was going to insult her decisions she wasn't going to take it. She turned off her shower, grabbed her towel, and stormed out. Emma just didn't understand. Nobody understood. But unlike Pietro she insulted her because of it. That just showed what a bitch she was.

The smug grin on Emma's face never waned even after Wanda left. Rogue and Jean exchanged looks. She looked pretty proud of herself. She just called Wanda out on her admiration of Selene and took pleasure in her heated response. To her it was proof that she was right, but to Jean and Rogue it was proof she was just rude.

"You know, you're not going to make a lot of friends treating people like that, Emma," commented Jean.

"So what?" said Emma as she rinsed off her hair for the final time, "I don't need friends in my line of work. In my experience they get in the way."

"Now who's the bitter one?" laughed Rogue, "Seriously Emma, friends are important even in our line of work. Heck, Ah think they're more important considering we have people like Selene to deal with."

"Maybe for you, but not me," said Emma strongly as she turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, "I do better on my own. I always have."

"You should still give people a chance. It can be as simple as telling someone your middle name or keeping them company," said Jean with a touch of scolding in her tone.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I like things my way."

"Does that way include being a bitch?" quipped Jean.

"So what if it does? It works, doesn't it?"

"But does it make you happy?"

Emma didn't answer. She just rolled her eyes, wrapped her towel around her wet body, and walked away. She was getting tired of people telling her not to push people away. She wasn't pushing anybody away. She just wasn't letting them get too close. She let that happen once and regretted it ever since. And so what if it didn't make her happy? It was still a hell of a lot better than being hurt.

But Jean and Rogue weren't sure of what to make of her. Emma always gave off a strong sense of hostility, but it didn't seem like it was out of hatred or malice like Selene. She just shut herself out and turned people off with that charming wit of hers. It didn't make her any less a bitch, but it sure posed some interesting questions. Either way, they weren't getting any closer as friends or partners. First Wanda stormed out and then Emma. At the rate they were going they may not be able to shower together anymore because there would be too much resentment. But they had to get along at some point. Nobody could survive in the Hellfire Club without doing so.

"Ain't she a peach?" smirked Rogue.

"A walking ball of sunshine," said Jean, "But still, I can't help but wonder why she's so cut off."

"With Emma, who knows? That girl has serious issues."

"Don't we all?" inquired Jean.

"Well some more than others. And honestly, Ah'd rather not dig too deep. Some people just don't open up."

"I guess so," sighed Jean, "We may not be one big happy family, but at least you and I are getting along, Rogue."

"That's true. And Ah'm glad for that," she said.

"Me too."

Jean smiled at her fellow pawn and Rogue smiled back. Even though Emma didn't believe it, Jean was right. Having friends definitely helped. Nobody could succeed in this business without having people on their side. It was something Lord Xavier constantly preached. Part of the reason gained so much power was because people respected him as well as feared him. For Jean and Rogue it was nice to have a girlfriend to talk to. Neither of them had many friends in their old lives. It was a nice change of pace and one that couldn't be bought or taken. It was just a shame that people like Emma didn't realize that.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor Lounge**

After a busy morning of training and exercise, the male pawns took some time to relax in the lounge. Hellfire Manor had numerous lounges and recreation areas. Each had a decent collection of entertainment including big screen TV's, games, and reading materials. The one they all gathered in was one of the bigger lounges with a cinematic-type theater system with surround sound speakers and large, plush leather couches that were great for settling on after a day in the Hellfire Club. They were also great for having sex on, but that was another story.

At the moment a movie was playing while Scott, Warren, Pietro, Kurt, James, and Piotr lofted about. They rarely hung out together like this, but this area was the best place to watch movies so they didn't think too much of it. Among the men, everybody did their own thing. James and Scott had their combat training, Warren had his business skills, Kurt had his mystical research, Piotr had his strength training, and Pietro had a little of everything. But that didn't mean they were all completely distant from one another. Some did consider their fellow pawns friends.

James and Scott got along well and developed a strong respect for one another. James found Scott to be a dedicated, focused young man with great potential in combat and solid leadership skills. If they were back on the reservation, he could easily see Scott as a tribal leader. James also got along well with Piotr, largely because they had a lot in common power-wise. They often worked out together and found themselves talking about their lives from Piotr's life back in Russia to James's life on the reservation. Pietro wasn't the friendliest guy in the world. He still harbored a grudge against Scott and Warren for when they fought him while he aws on the Brotherhood. But he got along well with Piotr. He was probably the only guy he really talked to. Warren and Kurt got along nicely as well, but they turned the others off for the most part because of how much of Selene's dark persona they adopted.

They were hardly close knit. Neither one of them would take a bullet for each other anytime soon. But as pawns of the Hellfire Club they had to accommodate one another. Some were just better at it than others.

"So Kurt, what made you join us for training today?" asked Scott as he stretched out on the couch.

"I had some free time for a change," he shrugged, "Mistress Selene vas busy vith something and could not be disturbed."

"You don't say?" said Pietro suspiciously, "What exactly was she busy with? More torture for some suspected traitor?"

"Not zhis time," replied Kurt with a touch of scolding in his tone, "She's vorking on some kind of spell. She says it's important and none of us are to bother her. And zhat's enough for me."

"Whatever," said James, "I still don't get that woman. And honestly, I don't think I want to."

"Me neither, comrade," said Piotr, "She may be Black Queen, but she's hardly a friendly associate and just has this way about her that feels off."

"I vouldn't say she vas off, mien friend. You just don't understand how she thinks," said Kurt in defense of his teacher.

"What's to understand? She likes to cast spells and torture people for fun," said Pietro.

"Is zhat all you see in her? Because if I recall your father vas not zhat different."

That caused Pietro to get up from where he was sitting and confront Kurt head on. As much as he despised his father, he did not take kindly to other people using him as a way to push his buttons.

"Don't even try to compare Mistress Selene to my father! You don't hear me comparing her to your mercenary mother, do you?"

"At least my mother never tried to start a nuclear war," grinned Kurt, not flinching despite the speedster's harsh tone.

Pietro was even more irked. He was inclined to slug the younger mutant across the face for such remarks. But before their bickering could continue, Scott stepped in and broke them up.

"Enough, you two!" he said as he pushed Pietro back a bit, "We all have issues, but we also live under the same roof so the least we can do is try and get along!"

"Yeah, and if you have to fight at least do it in a room with less expensive equipment. You wouldn't want to explain to the Black King and Queen how you broke some of their expensive toys over a petty feud, would you?" added Warren.

Pietro stared Kurt down, who remained as calm as ever. It bothered him that he was always so collected. Even when he was being tough around clients or girls, he carried the same demeanor. He didn't even give a second thought to saying he liked having sex with Wanda more than any other girl. But as much as he would have loved to chew him out for it, he had no desire to cause a scene.

"This isn't over," said Pietro sternly.

"Speak for yourself, mein friend," grinned Kurt.

Before the speedster could respond Kurt teleported out of the room in a puff of smoke and brimstone. It was his way of spiting the irritable young man even more. It left Pietro fuming even more than before, but Kurt could care less. Pietro was an overbearing, egotist who let his emotions hinder his strength. Wanda always came to his defense, but he didn't find that too redeeming. If he was going to despise him for his pursuits, so be it.

"I hate it when he does that," groaned Pietro.

"You were asking for it. What did you expect?" said Warren.

"Don't start, Warren. Can you or anyone else honestly say you're not a little put off by how much he's taking to Selene?"

"Are you saying that just because your sister's doing the same thing?" quipped James.

"That wasn't an answer, Warpath," retorted the speedster.

Scott, James, Piotr, and Warren fell silent. They didn't answer because they knew he had a point. Kurt and Wanda were learning a lot from Selene and it was somewhat disturbing. Even though they weren't exactly close to them, they still noticed a change in how they carried themselves. It more or less vindicated Pietro's point.

"I rest my case," he said.

"Big deal," scoffed Warren, "Shouldn't we be past the novelty of Selene's ways? I mean, she's a super-powered immortal woman for crying out loud! Of course she's going to be different."

"Different is not the term I would use, Warren," said Piotr, "Her being immortal is no justification for her cruelty."

"Look at it from her perspective," he went on, "She's lived through a good chunk of human civilization. And if you've studied it at any length, you'll agree that most of it was pretty barbaric. Did you know the ancient Romans threw disobedient slaves into pools full of hungry fish? Hell, the Mayans and Aztecs practiced human sacrifice for over 500 years!"

"What are you saying? That just because that's what she's lived through it gives her an excuse to be so cruel?" said Scott.

"No, I'm just making a point that her ways, as harsh as they may seem, work for her because that's what's always worked for her. And given how long she's been at it, you can't expect her to give it up."

Warren made an interesting point, but this wasn't the first time he came to the Black Queen's defense. Scott, James, Piotr, and Pietro had plenty to disagree with.

"I'm sorry, but I still do not see how such cruelty is justified," said Piotr, "And this is from someone who has seen some pretty cruel behavior in the Russian mob."

"That's just your opinion," scoffed Warren, "The way I see it Mistress Selene is just embracing that inner darkness we all have inside of us. If that darkness includes her knack for cruelty, so be it. Besides, embracing your dark side is good for you. It helps you see the world in a wholly different light."

"I guess you would know. She did give you a pretty good taste of it your first day here," said Scott, who still remembered Jean describing that scene in vivid detail.

"That she did. And I'm grateful for it," said Warren with an ominous smile, "You guys should try it too. I'm sure there are plenty of things she could show you if you let her."

There was a strange look in his eyes. It showed whenever he recalled that fateful day Selene ravaged him in bed, giving him a full taste of her sinister aura. It also showed in his personality, which sometimes showed traces of her twisted mindset. That in and of itself was enough to turn them off.

"I'll pass, thank you," muttered Scott.

"As will I," said Piotr, "I am content with what I have embraced already."

"Same here," said James strongly.

"And judging what I've seen in Kurt and my sister, I'd rather keep my interactions with Mistress Selene on a strictly necessity basis," said Pietro.

Warren rolled his eyes. Even when he made a point, they all brushed it off. But that was their problem. They could never understand what he experienced. It was something that drove him to become the man he was now and had no intentions of slowing down.

"Suite yourselves," he shrugged as he got up from the couch, "I think I've had enough movies for today. There's a shareholders meeting at a rival company this afternoon and I intend on crashing it in the Hellfire way."

"Good luck with that," smirked Scott, knowing full well what that implied.

"Since when do we need luck?" quipped the winged mutant as he made his leave.

Scott, Pietro, James, and Piotr were left to ponder their comrade's demeanor. While they were used to it by now, it was still cause for concern. Warren wasn't like Kurt in the sense that he dove into Selene's philosophical musings. His motivation was a lot simpler. He got a taste of Selene's persona and liked it. It sure helped him take on Hellfire Club business practices, but sometimes it felt liked it too much.

"I guess Kurt isn't the only one who holds Mistress Selene with special regard," commented Piotr.

"No kidding," scoffed Pietro as he sat back down, "I respect her and all, but sometimes she's just too much."

"Definitely," said Scott, "While I think there's some truth to what Warren said about her taste for cruelty, I get the feeling there's more to it."

"How do you figure?" asked Piotr.

"It's just a gut feeling, you know?" he replied, "Lord Xavier always tells us there's a reason for everything. But sometimes that reason isn't tangible. It's just something you know instinctively."

"I agree. I don't think any one of us can ever know for sure," said James, "But Mistress Selene does make me wonder at times. Remember, she does spend a lot of time practicing the mystic arts."

"That doesn't necessarily make her good or evil," Scott retorted, "Jean and I have been experimenting with the mystic arts too and we haven't gone down that path."

"That wasn't what I meant, Scott. You see, my people are strong believers in supernatural forces. Many of our traditions relate to magic and they all share the same common theme."

"And what might that be?" asked Piotr curiously.

"It all goes back to the spirit. Everyone is capable of filling it with good and evil. Those that only embrace the good delude themselves. I know because I was once one of them. But those spirits can be redeemed. Those that only embrace evil however…well, let's just say they're more stubborn. They feed off the experiences they reap. For some it gets to a point where they can't handle it anymore. But for a very few there are no limits. Everything is fair game and there is never any going back."

It sounded like Selene alright. They had all been around the Black Queen enough to know she was unique in the way she embraced darkness. She taught them all to be a little more open to their more sinister sides and it led them to do things they never thought they would do. They had killed people, beat up rivals, and indulged in decadent sex. But they had their limits. Selene, however, was unbound.

"Do you think she would ever go too far?" wondered Piotr.

"I wouldn't be surprised," muttered Pietro.

"I don't know. She is the Black Queen, remember?" said Scott, "She may be cruel, but she's still part of the Hellfire Club and has been longer than anybody. If she hasn't turned on it by now I don't think she's going to."

"I'd like to think so, but with her nothing is ever clear cut," said Piotr.

"Even so, we can't disrespect her just because we disagree with her methods. That's not how the Hellfire Club does things. And you know how the Inner Circle tolerates dissent."

The young pawns thought about that for a moment. It was a difficult thing to contemplate. They all revered Selene for her status in the Hellfire Club. To even consider she would turn on an organization she helped build up was unthinkable. Nobody trusted her, but she didn't need anybody's trust. She was the Black Queen and respected as such. So long as they were part of this organization, they had to follow suite.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of all this musing and worrying. What do you say we go shoot some pool or something?" said James.

"Sure, I'm game," smiled Scott, "So long as you don't break another pool cue when you lose."

"Hey, that was only once!" James justified.

"Still a bit excessive, don't you think?" laughed Piotr.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew how much money I lost."

The serious aura from the conversation lifted as Scott, Piotr, and James filed out. The Hellfire Club was all about enjoying the privileges and pleasures they had at their disposal. There was no use wasting time wondering about other members. For Pietro, however, it was harder to let go. He lingered in the lounge, choosing to play another movie instead. It wasn't so much the Black Queen's behaviors that bothered him as how she was affecting his sister. He didn't want her to turn into another Selene. He struggled enough trying not to turn into his father. He hoped he could help keep Wanda grounded in who she was. She was still his sister and it was still his job to watch over her.

* * *

**Xavier's Office**

Remy Lebeau had officially proven himself. He went up against the Kingpin, sabotaged his operation, and came out alive. It was all set up to benefit the Hellfire Club and nobody was more pleased than Charles Xavier. He sensed Remy was more than just a common thief. He had skill in addition to his unique mutant ability to make inanimate objects explode. He was also resourceful, capable of handling unforeseen obstacles such as the encounter with Bullseye. He was just the kind of thieving specialist he was looking for and was prepared to make him an offer in person.

For Remy Lebeau, it was a somewhat surreal to finally meet the man behind the mystery. After everything he had seen from the Hellfire Club, he half expected this Black King figure to be some sort of superhuman figure. But he turned out to be a normal-looking man with an extraordinary mind. At first he was underwhelmed, but after he saw how he carried himself he sensed that Charles Xavier was much more than he seemed. And having completed this job that he went to such great lengths to organize, he was ready to hear what he had to say.

Xavier already went over who the Hellfire Club was and what they stood for. He also explained why he sought him out and why he needed his services. He was blunt, honest, and forthcoming. He didn't mince words and he didn't come off as deceptive or conniving. So when he finally got to the core of his offer, he had Remy's undivided attention.

"So you see, Mr. Lebeau, the Hellfire Club is always on the lookout for special talent such as yours. And you've caught us in the midst of an aggressive expansion period. We're growing in all directions, gaining more wealth and influence with each passing day. No organization, criminal or otherwise, can boast such a feat. But in order to sustain our growing dominance, we need to stay on top of the competition."

"Let me guess. Part of stayin' on top means pullin' a few dirty tricks here and there?" Remy surmised.

"I wouldn't necessarily call them dirty. I consider it being aggressively proactive," said Xavier with a telling grin, "Whatever you call it, Hellfire needs skilled workers to carry out our goals. You've proved to me that you are skilled and you're a man of your word."

"Of course I am. A thief is only as good as his honor, non?"

"But you didn't have to be. You could have resisted having to carry out such a dangerous task to repay us for helping you. You could have tried bargaining or deceit. But you didn't."

"You could have done the same to Remy, you know?" the Cajun reminded, "You had your share of opportunities. It would have been a lot easier to just let Remy go down and you wouldn't have owed anybody anything."

"I could have," admitted Charles, "But that's not how I work. You see, such ruthless tactics are good in the short term. But over time they don't pay off nearly as much. I'm a forward thinking man. I'd rather make long term investments than waste time with short term gains."

Remy was impressed. He liked this man's approach. It wasn't like the crime bosses in New Orleans, who would sacrifice their own mothers the first chance they got. This man understood the value of working things out while maintaining a strong, stern mindset.

"So is that what Remy is? A long term investment?" he said with a grin.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I've read up on you, Mr. Lebeau. You've got a solid thieving record. But what stands our most to me is your willingness to stick to your principles. Even as the Thieves Guild started to unravel, you stayed true to yourself."

"To be fair, they kicked me out," he muttered.

"Their loss is Hellfire's gain. And that's where my offer comes in."

Xavier led Remy over to his large window that overlooked the Manhattan skyline. It was always a good way to put things into perspective. Such a grand sight symbolized the grand ambitions of the Hellfire Club and the equally grand ambitions of the Black King.

"I want you to work for the Hellfire Club exclusively, Remy. This means severing all remaining ties with New Orleans and Thieves Guild. You'll accept no other jobs, deal with no other clients, and affiliate only with us. Serve Hellfire well and you will be generously rewarded. I'm sure Ororo has told you how well we take care of our clients."

"She touched on it a little," grinned Remy, choosing not to go into the stories she told him about Hellfire's decadent tastes.

"Well I assure you, I am a man who protects his assets. Whether they be allies or materials, I ensure they are well-cared for. So far you have only gotten a taste of what we are capable of. The wealth and pleasures of the Hellfire Club are vast and you could experience them for yourself. All you have to do is swear your allegiance to us."

It was quite an offer. This man was basically offering him lifetime employment and a nice package of benefits. Ororo told him about the money and women Hellfire had at their disposal. He once asked if she ever indulged in them and of course she didn't answer. But the look on her face told him she did. He wouldn't get a deal like this with the Thieve's Guild. He was in exile from them anyways and had long since given up trying to get back in. This felt like a much better deal. Not only could he indulge his taste for women, but he could continue doing what he did best as a thief.

Turning to the powerful man beside him, Remy smiled and extended his hand.

"Charles Xavier, mon ami…you've got yourself a master thief," he told him.

"That's good to hear, Mr. Lebeau. I'm sure this partnership will benefit us both," said the Black King as he shook the young Cajun's hand.

"I got one question though."

"Of course," said Xavier, "What is it?"

"Will Remy still get to work with Storm? The cherè and I have kind of hit it off."

The Black King couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Ororo didn't usually hit it off with anybody. She was her own person for the most part. Hearing that she hit it off with anybody was a surprise to him, but he saw many potential benefits to it. The young woman needed a friend anyhow.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of chances to help each other," said the Black King, "Until then, why don't you get settled in? I'll have some of my associates show you around so you can get a feel for our organization. But I must warn you that working for us will not be easy. We have a low tolerance for failure and an even lower tolerance for betrayal."

"Oh you don't need to worry about that, homme. Remy knows a good deal when he sees one. You have my word I'll be on your side. Thieves honor," he vowed.

"And you have my word as well. Hopefully, I'll have some new tasks for you and Ororo soon."

"Good, 'cause Remy doesn't like to get bored," said the Cajun with a cocky grin.

The boy had confidence, no doubt about that. He also had skill to go along with his powers. It was the perfect combination in Xavier's mind. He had a feeling he would fit in at the Hellfire Club nicely. He sensed he was a little too laid back in some ways. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would take everything really seriously. But so long as he did his job properly he didn't care about his personality. Perhaps he could have Ororo keep a close eye on him, but something told him she was doing that already.

* * *

**Selene's Room**

The Black Queen was in the middle of another round of intense meditation. Her mind was a clutter and she needed answers. For months she had been working with these pawns, indoctrinating them into the Hellfire way. She took them under her wing, showing them how to embrace the darker side of their souls. They still held back, but they were still children. There was still much for them to learn. She also paid special attention to two specific pawns: Kurt and Wanda. In them she found two youths who were willing to embrace her methods. They were still a ways away from her level, but it was nice to have some dedicated students of her craft. She sensed the others were still intimidated by her persona and how she did things. But that was just fine with her. She wanted them to be intimidated. That was the only way to gain respect in this world. But respect wasn't what she truly wanted.

Teaching and training bore some benefits. She was very close to getting the apprentice she had long sought. Wanda Maximoff was by far her strongest candidate. She had the power, but her soul was not ripe enough for her tutelage. But there were ways she could work around that. Kurt was also promising. He really took to the spiritual aspects of the mystic arts. He may not have Wanda's power, but he still contribute to her goals. She just had to make sure she had his unyielding loyalty and wouldn't go back to that mother of his.

But even with loyal pupils, that didn't bring her any closer to her ultimate goal. The power she had was vast. She was rich beyond measure and powerful beyond description. But that power and wealth was limited to this pitiful world of earthly restraints. Having lived for so long she came to see the world in a grim light. Life was no longer enough for her. She needed more. Her ambitions stemmed much further than the world of the living.

At the moment she was sitting in the center of a circle of lit candles wearing a thin robe that barely concealed her naked body underneath. She chanted various phrases in Latin and other cryptic languages of the past. Her eyes were closed and the air around her was hot with mystical activity. The flames of the candles swirled and flared around her, guiding by her whim. Then she called out to powers beyond.

"Gate of Orcus, I command thee to open!" she proclaimed, "I must speak with the one known as Blackheart!"

The embers from the candles erupted into a ball of flame and combined in a fiery ball just in front of her. The Black Queen opened her eyes and watched as a fiery window into the nether-realm opened. The flames then turned from orange to dark red, resembling the color of blood. Then from the flares emerged the demonic face of Blackheart.

_"**Ah Selene, I was hoping you would contact me."**_

"Sorry for my absence, Blackheart. I've been busy," said Selene.

_"**I can see that. How goes your progress?"**_

"Good so far," she replied, "I'm very close to having my apprentice. I believe I have found a strong young woman that will aid in my efforts. Her name is Wanda Maximoff and her powers have strong magical potential."

_"**Sounds promising. But have you been able to ensure her…loyalty, per se?"**_

"Not yet, but I have plans to do so soon," she said with an ominous grin, "I also have an interesting young man who has taken to my teachings. His name is Kurt Wagner and while he does not have Wanda's mystical potential, he could prove useful in future endeavors."

_"**Glad to see you expanding your horizons, my dear."**_

"That's not all. I've been having some fun with a spoiled rich boy named Warren Worthington on the side. He's no mystic or sage, but he has a weakness for darkness. He's become quite obedient to me. His soul is already tarnished by my handiwork."

Blackheart grinned through the fiery window. The more souls they brought into the darkness the better. It was all leading towards something grand and he sensed Selene growing anxious about it.

_"**It sounds like you're moving along well, Selene."**_

"I damn well better be," she said harshly, "How much closer does this bring me to my goal? I was told I needed followers if I'm to do this and I have that now."

_"**Ah, but an apprentice and a pupil are only the beginning. You must nurture them in the ways of darkness. Cultivate their hatred and passions. They will be necessary if they're to do their part."**_

"And when can I expect my efforts to bear fruit?" asked Selene intently, "I've been working on this for multiple lifetimes! How much longer will I have to tolerate this menial existence?!"

_"**Calm yourself, Selene. You will not have to wait much longer. But you will have to continue your efforts. It's not enough for you to be powerful on your own. You must bring others to do your bidding. You are building a decent core of followers, but you'll need more if you're to do what is necessary for the power you seek."**_

"And just how do I manage that?"

Blackheart laughed. For all her power and drive, Selene was still human. She expected everything to be handed to her in a neatly packaged list of steps. But that's not how it worked when dealing with such matters. For what she wanted, the process was much more complicated.

_"**You'll just have to be creative. Until then, I will keep an eye on your progress. My fellow minions as well as my father are very interested in your ambitious ploy. We've invested a lot in you and we expect you to follow through for us when all is said and done."**_

"Oh believe me, Blackheart…I will. I've been working for this my immortal life. Nothing is going to stop me now! That you can be sure of."

_"**I would expect nothing less. See to it that it stays that way."**_

Blackheart's demonic face faded. The area around the circle of candles returned to normal, but traces of the embers lingered even as the Gate of Orcus closed. For a moment the Black Queen sat in silence. Her conversation with Blackheart did make her any less impatient, but it reminded her how close she was to her ultimate goal. It would have been nice if Blackheart leant her some support from his side, but demonic forces were not usually known for their charity anyways. If she was going to do this, she had to do it on her own means. Hopefully, Wanda and Kurt would provide assistance. She would have to permanently ensure their subordination first, but that was the easy part. Getting more on her side would be difficult. But if her lifetimes of experience taught her anything it was that new opportunities always came along.

* * *

**Guest Bedroom**

It had been a long day for Remy. After sealing the deal with Xavier, he toured the manor and met some of the pawns. They all seemed okay for the most part. Most of the other guys were friendly, but a little critical. They clearly didn't trust him because he was a thief. But that Piotr guy was nice enough. He seemed like the kind of guy he could go out and have a drink with. James was okay too, but he lacked a sense of humor. He naturally paid more attention to the girls though. He loved the Hellfire Club's dress sense. That Emma Frost woman had especially good tastes. She carried herself as the classic bad girl/sex queen. Remy knew a few of those women and they were fun to sleep with, but not fun to be friends with. Jean and Rogue were much nicer and just as sexy, but that Wanda woman seemed a little off. While he wouldn't have the same status as the pawns, he would be working with them so he was probably going to get to know them all at some point.

As for the Hellfire facilities, he was still amazed by how opulent everything was. He knew some wealthy figures down in New Orleans and this paled in comparison. It all seemed to play into this Hellfire sense of status and power. Everything was meant to exude their superiority and control over a world that was largely ignorant of their influence. They didn't let him see everything. He was still new and had to earn the right to have the same access as a pawn. But Xavier assured him he was well on his way. He would be getting new jobs very soon and he was looking forward to working for these people.

Lying back on his fancy new bed, Remy contemplated what he would do next. Xavier already gave him a nice sum of money to set up shop here in Manhattan. He would have to find an apartment, get some supplies, and explore the city so he could get a feel for what it was like here. At some point he also wanted to pay a visit to Club Hellfire. As a loyal contractor he would have special access to the army of beautiful women they had at their disposal. He smiled at the prospect of showing them all some Cajun spice, but right now he was just tired.

Then there was a knock at his door and without waiting for an answer Ororo stepped in.

"Hello Remy, how are you holding up?" she greeted.

"Hey yourself, cherè. Remy be doin' just fine. I think I'm gonna like it here," he said with a smile.

"I had a feeling you would," said the African thief with a smile, "It sure beats where I came from, that's for sure."

"Same here. It ain't the same as New Orleans, but Remy will manage. There's a lot more opportunity here and Remy's gonna make the best of it. That you can be sure of."

He sounded pretty confident. But Ororo had come to expect nothing less. She kept smiling and shook her head as she closed the door behind her and walked over to his bed. She didn't just come to check up on him. There was another issue they had to resolve.

"Xavier also tells me we'll be working together frequently," she said as she sat down next to him.

"That ain't a bad thing, non? Remy was hopin' to spend more time with you."

"I'm flattered, but I should warn you I'm not much of a team player," said Ororo, her tone now becoming more serious, "I've been working on my own for most of my life. I know the best thieves are supposed to work in teams, but it's not easy for me. I barely have any friends outside the job."

"Aww, that's a shame. A woman like you? Remy finds that hard to believe."

"Enough with the flattery," she said, rolling her eyes, "I have plenty of associates. But I never trust any of them enough to be a partner. And if you and I are to work together on future jobs, I think we should make clear the extent of our relationship."

"I see. And just how far does that go?"

Remy moved in closer, slipping his arm around the attractive young woman's waist. He could tell what was on her mind. They may not have gotten off on the right foot when they first met, but they really came together during the Kingpin job. That to him was all the motivation he needed to dig deeper with this woman. But she remained stubborn.

But Ororo had good reason to keep things from getting too serious. She had been doing just fine on her own and getting too close to anybody had a way of affecting her job performance. Past experiences gave her a mixed view about getting too close to people. And as much as she came to like Remy's company, she wasn't about to take it too far.

"Remy please, be serious about this," she said, looking into those mysterious eyes of his, "We have to know our limits. If we are to do our jobs efficiently, we must set certain boundaries. I don't mind if we become partners. I don't even mind if we become friends. But beyond that, we have to remain professional. This is a serious business we're involved in."

"So hangin' out is okay, wokin' together is okay, and friends is okay. But anything other than that ain't okay?"

"Right. That means no serious relationships and no deep feelings. If by chance those arise, we must agree to hold back. Can you do that?"

"I don't know. In Remy's experience, holdin' back ain't easy. And sometimes it comes back to bite everybody."

"I know it's not easy. But for the sake of what we do and who we work for, this is how it has to be. Can we agree on that?"

"I think so."

"Then let's promise each other here and now. We will be partners and we will be friends. But we won't be anything more. Promise?"

Her tone and expression was serious. She was making a pretty big deal of this. Remy didn't see why it was so important, but for the sake of accommodating his new partner in crime he did as she asked.

"Fine…Remy promises."

"Good. Thanks for understanding," said Ororo with a smile.

"Anytime cherè."

Ororo got up to leave, but there was one thing she didn't touch on that Remy thought was very important. So before she got too far, he grabbed her shoulder and turned her back towards him.

"One more question, Storm…if you and me are friends and partners and such, what other 'benefits' does that entail?"

The African thief laughed. They just made a serious promise to one another and he was already pushing it. But the look in his eye said nothing of anything deeper. It was just pure attraction and lust, something she never had a problem with.

"I think we best leave that issue for another time," she said wryly, "We don't want to do anything that would lead us down unwanted paths."

"Aw don't be teasin', girl! In case you haven't noticed Remy finds you pretty damn attractive. And if the way you've been lookin' at me is any indication, Remy's in good company."

Ororo blushed. She was hoping he wouldn't pick up on that. For all his personality quirks, Remy was an attractive man and she was a pretty open woman sexually. She resisted any lustful thoughts over the course of the job, but that was over now. There was no reason to hold back other than the possibility it might break a boundary.

"The way Remy sees it we have two options…" he told her, "Either we hold back and let the sexual tension build to the point where it drives us crazy or we agree to be a little flexible when the ol' libido gets involved. I don't know about you, but Remy don't like tension especially the sexual kind."

"Neither do I, but I'm sure there will be plenty of time to work that out. For now, let's just work on adjusting to our new situation."

"Aw come on, why wait? Wouldn't it be easier if we just got it out of the way now?" said Remy in a manly tone.

He leaned in closer, further tempting Ororo. Remy was nothing if not forthcoming. He also put it in pretty reasonable terms. She found herself leaning into his embrace, her face drifting closer to his. It probably would be easier if she just gave in and let it happen, but she couldn't risk things getting too complicated. So she pulled away.

"Sorry Remy, maybe some other time," she said coyly, "For now, let's just work on getting adjusted."

"Fine," he sighed in disappointment, "But Remy's here in case you change your mind."

Ororo cast him one last smile before making her leave. Remy Lebeau was a charismatic figure and working with him should make things a lot more interesting. She never had a partner she could really trust before. She never wanted one. But after the Kingpin job, she was curious to see what would come of this. Together they might be able to accomplish more. Only time would tell.

Remy watched as she left his room, closing the door behind her. He was equally excited about working with this woman. It wasn't every day a thief like him would get a partner like her. It would make his work a lot more interesting, that was for sure. But still, there was something else about this woman that intrigued him. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was eager to find out and it looked as though he would have plenty of time to do so.

Getting up from the bed, he stretched his tired limbs. He was disappointed Ororo hadn't given in, but there would be other opportunities for that. It would happen when the time was right. That he was sure of. Remy then took off his shirt and set his numerous deck of cards off to the side. He was about to crawl back into bed when suddenly there was another knock on his door.

"Who could that be?" he groaned.

He walked over to open it. But just as he was about to it shot open, revealing it was Ororo again. And before he could say another word, she kicked the door shut behind her, threw her arms around him, and crashed her lips against his. It caught the Cajun totally off guard, which was rare especially for him. But he quickly embraced it.

"You're right," said Ororo, briefly breaking the kiss, "It would be easier if we just got it out of the way."

"Really? What made you change your mind, cherè?" he asked as his arms draped over her womanly frame.

"Do you really want to know? Or do you want to have sex with me?"

"Tough choice, but Remy will go with sex," he grinned.

Ororo smiled seductively and kissed him again. This time they both got into it, their hands wildly roaming each others' bodies and their tongues twirling with one another. They made their way to the bed, shedding their clothes along the way. Their lips never parted, letting go their restraint and resolve. Even though they just agreed to keep their partnership professional, that didn't stop some passion from sneaking in. This passion continued as they began having sex, building up a nice heated rhythm that filled them with sensations of pleasure and bliss. Moans and gasps ecohed through the room as they clung to one another's naked flesh, drawing it out over numerous romps that led to a number of blissful orgasms.

It was intense. The two thieves were both experienced lovers, but rarely did they share such heated sex with someone. It felt more meaningful than a one night stand or a romp with a Hellfire worker. It made for a more enjoyable experience. And as they bathed in the sexual afterglow of their respective orgasms they shared an affectionate smile. This could very well be the beginning of a wonderful partnership.

Out of breath and out of energy, Remy and Ororo slipped under the warm bed sheets. Remy lay on his back, staring off into space while Ororo curled up next to him. They each let out sighs of contentment. It was a hell of a way to initiate a new partnership, but it was fitting. Looking over at the content Cajun, Ororo saw someone she could rely on in the rough and tumble world of thievery. For Remy, he saw someone he could enjoy being around. Even though they just agreed to keep things professional, there was no denying that she intrigued him. Whether or not the feeling was mutual was still in question, but for now they were content with their new arrangement.

"Damn…I think Remy's gonna like bein' you're partner, cherè," said Remy, his arm still draped around the naked woman next to him.

"I do too," she said with a smile, "You're a good thief Remy Lebeau and a good lover. I'd be honored to work with you. Just remember we can't get too personal."

"Oh believe me, Storm…this is personal enough."

They shared an affectionate smile and Remy placed one last kiss on her forehead before settling in for some much needed rest. Ororo was tired too. She didn't have the energy to get up, get dressed, and go back to her apartment. She was too comfortable lying right next to Remy. Having sex with him was different than having sex with the mindless male Hellfire studs. Remy was much more talented and it was nice knowing he would be around to give her this whenever she was in the mood for something more.

Remy and Ororo's lives with the Hellfire Club were sure to be active. There was never any shortage of jobs to be done, but with two master thieves working together the future looked bright for all of them. The mission was constantly changing as the organization grew and evolved. At the rate they were going there was no telling how far it could go, but knowing Charles Xavier it was going to be an eventful journey.

* * *

**Up next: Selene prepares a test for Wanda and Mystique makes a few discoveries in Department H.**

**AN: So what do you think so far? Please tell me because I really want to have more feedback for this story. It is going to be fairly long so the more I get the better I can make it. Send it to me via email or post a review on the fanfiction website. And if you want to see an uncensored version of the Remy/Ororo scene, please check out the adultfanfiction version. You can view it through a link on my profile. Thank you all very much for reading! I wish everybody the best. Slickboy out.  
**


	17. The Test

**New Blood  
Chapter 17: The Test**

* * *

**Department H**

Undercover work was a dangerous and risky business. But at times it was also painfully boring. Raven Darkholme was all too used to such aspects of the job. Over the years she had some pretty mundane covers, but few were ever as boring as this. Department H was supposed to be a hotbed of secret activity involving governments and mutants and it was. But it was still a government agency. That meant there were mountains of paperwork and bureaucracy sift through. It seemed like she had to get approval from several different people just to look at pictures of certain documents. It was enough to make her long for the incessant ramblings of Magneto during her time at the Brotherhood. At least his meaningless droning wasn't this boring.

But it was all for a reason. Charles Xavier kept assuring her of that. She called him regularly with reports of her findings. Most consisted of details concerning Department H's activities surrounding Alpha Flight and her findings on the Weapon X program. But lately the reports had become a lot less interesting. Alpha Flight for all the controversy surrounding them, were pretty boring when they weren't out on assignment. She talked to a few members like Vindicator, Shaman, Aurora, and Northstar, but she didn't get to know any of them all that well. She couldn't risk blowing her cover so she had to keep her distance. None of them seemed that interesting anyways so she didn't care.

Most of her days consisted of going over more files. Her private office was a mountain of paperwork and file drawers. There seemed to be no end to it, but somewhere within this mess was the information she was looking for. It was times like this she was glad the Hellfire Club was moving towards taking over governments. They needed something more efficient than this.

'_God, I hate paperwork. Why couldn't Xavier send that Sage woman to do this? Her mind is a computer anyways. She would love this kind of work.'_

The shape shifter closed another folder and stretched her tired limbs. She had been at this for nearly four hours now. The rest of the Department H staff had already gone home for the night and most of Alpha Flight was fast asleep. But she was too restless to sleep at the moment. She had to find something in this stack of files soon or she would go crazy from the monotony.

'_Just one more file and I'll call it a night. I need a break from this shit. Wannabe mutant tyrants I can handle, but God save me from government bureaucracy.'_

She tossed another folder away and pulled out a new one from the bin. This one had heavily classified marks on it, hinting it dealt with very sensitive matters. But in her experience governments had a pretty broad swath of issues that they considered sensitive. She couldn't for the life of her understand why they would classify details of dinner meetings or the family history of certain officials. There was nothing in these details that was any worse than she could read in tabloids. But then again she should talk. Her family was messed up in plenty of ways as well.

'_I should pay a visit back to the manor. It feels like I haven't seen Kurt and Rogue in ages. It sounds like they need me. Knowing that Selene woman, she's probably still trying to mentor Kurt. Xavier better keep that promise of his because if that woman tries anything with my son I'll kill her in ways that'll make her wish she wasn't immortal.'_

Mystique's expression hallowed at the thought of her kids. She still heard from them. Kurt and Rogue sent her frequent emails and called her with updates on their progress at the Hellfire Club. So far they seemed to be doing well. Rogue certainly sounded better. There was new life in her voice she hadn't heard in years. Being able to touch was quite a shift for her and she took full advantage of it. Mystique still found time to scold her for being a little too promiscuous, but she knew that was unavoidable when dealing with the Hellfire Club. So long as she didn't develop any bizarre tastes or hook up with some really shady man, she was okay with it. She was just glad to hear her happy.

Kurt, however, was a different story. He spoke enthusiastically about what he was learning at the Hellfire Club. He would go on and on in his emails about new ideas he learned from his research in the Hellfire archives. Even though he always had a taste for spirituality and philosophy, Mystique never saw him go on ramblings like these. They were a lot darker, focusing less on the nature of the soul and more on the cravings of human desires. She suspected Selene influencing some of these thoughts. She even heard a touch of her cold tone in his voice when he talked about it, but he kept assuring her that he was okay. He hadn't forgotten what she told him about Selene, but that didn't stop him from bending the rules. It was all too typical for a curious teenage boy.

She hoped to make a visit back to the manor soon. Xavier wanted a progress report and she wanted to see her kids. But at the rate she was going she wasn't going to have much to show him. These files contained some interesting information about Canadian government officials that he could possibly exploit. But there was little on the elusive Weapon X.

"Details on deceased Department H associates," she read on the file, "Better be more promising than it sounds."

The shape shifter opened the file and began sifting through it. There wasn't anything too earth-shattering, just a few figures that had died in the course of action over the years. She noticed a few that had ties to Weapon X, but they were old and most had been killed in experiments that went wrong (which seemed the norm). There weren't many out there still alive with knowledge on this program. Why Xavier wanted information on it was still beyond her, but who was she to argue?

She turned a couple of pages, not expecting to find much else. Then an interesting name came up. It was one she recognized from earlier. It was unique in the sense it wasn't a complete name. It only read "Logan." There was a picture to go along with it. It showed a short, burley, muscular man in a black and yellow spandex standing alongside some Alpha Flight members. It matched one of the figures Xavier told her to look out for along with Victor Creed. But what really struck her was that it listed him as dead.

"Hmm…that's odd," she said to herself, "I could have sworn there were other records after the date on this."

Following her hunch, she went back to her pile of folders she already looked at. She had sift through some clutter, but she was able to find the folder she recalled seeing that name in. It was an old file from Department H's secret monitoring program. It was a shady record of who they kept tabs on even after someone parted ways with the organization. Logan was one of them and he seemed pretty important. Anybody who had most of his file blacked out was deemed important or dangerous by default. Upon removing the documents, she looked over the information on the first file and compared it to the one she just found.

"Well I'll be," she said with a grin, "They're keeping tabs on a dead man. Either their records are horribly managed or there are other forces at work here."

It was the promising find she had been looking for. On one file it said he was alive and well, having moved to Japan. On the other file, which was dated before the other, it said he was dead before he even left. There were only so many explanations for such a vast discrepancy. Government bureaucracy may be incompetent, but not to this extent. Either someone was choosing to look the other way or someone had altered the file to stop the powers that be from pursuing this Logan character. Whatever the reason, she had more to look into now.

Choosing to forgo rest, she went back to work. There was some real mystery behind this Logan character. She was beginning to see why Xavier was so curious about him and Weapon X. Maybe if she found some more conflicting records, she could get an idea of where to find this guy. What better way to get the answers they were looking for than going to the source of it all?

As she set the files aside she heard a knock on her door. It was Heather Hudson and she looked surprise to see her still here.

"Miss Miller? You're still working?" she said as she peered into the office.

"Yes, a good bureaucrats work is never done it seems. No need to worry," said Mystique in the authoritative tone she always used as Miss Millar.

"It's not worry I assure you," said Heather, "Those files you've been looking over must be returned to the secure archive along with any copies you make. You understand why we can't let you look over them in perpetuity, right?"

"Yes, yes, of course. I'll be done soon. I just need to gather some information on a few essential subjects."

"Okay," she replied warily, "Let us know if you need any help."

"Believe me, Mrs. Hudson, this is something help is neither required nor proper."

Heather nodded, picking up on the subtext of her tone. It said to her she didn't want her help because she didn't want her to know the full extent of what she was doing. She had been around government people long enough the drill, but something about this woman was different. This woman may have cleared all the layers of security they had in place, but there was just something about her that didn't sit right. James seemed to agree with her. He didn't like her either, but there was no way he was going to risk causing more friction with the higher ups. For now they could just wait and hope she would be done soon. There were plenty of secrets none of them wanted getting out.

As Heather left, Mystique gazed at her suspiciously. She suspected she may know a thing or two about Weapon X and this Logan character. She noticed in the folder with the picture how close she was standing to him. It implied she may have known him on a personal level if not a little more. That was something else she would have to look into. Any connection could potentially lead to the source. For now she was content to learn more about Logan. He sounded much more interesting than her old flame Victor Creed anyhow.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor Pool/Spa**

In the lower levels of Hellfire Manor, there was a fancy indoor pool and spa that many elite Hellfire members took time to unwind in. The pawns had always been fond of it. It was a good place to relax after training or a mission. It was also a great place to have some of the Hellfire Club's army of sex workers pamper them in luxury. It wasn't unusual for dozens of naked men and women to be lofting about by the pool, indulging in excess sex. But not everybody used it to relax.

At the moment Scott Summers was swimming laps from end to end. Although the pool wasn't designed for laps or sports, it was plenty big enough to give a good workout. Scott was the only one who did it though. Training in the hub at X-Industrial tower or the weight room here at the manor wasn't enough for him. He liked to diversify his training and stay active in different ways. His fellow pawns thought he was just overachieving for James and Xavier.

Lounging lazily along the side of the pool was Pietro and Piotr. They watched Scott swim from end to end, not quite understanding why he was so intent on being the best prepared and the best trained. Maybe it was his way of proving to the Black King and Queen that he was ready for more leadership roles. Piotr thought it was admirable of him, but Pietro just thought he was overdoing it. But he didn't call him out on it. He had too much else on his mind at the moment.

"So things are still strained with your sister, yes?" said Piotr as he lay back on one of the fancy pool lofts.

"You really gotta ask?" groaned the speedster, "She's still giving me the silent treatment. It seems like nothing I say holds any value to her anymore."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Well I want to say it's Selene's doing, but we've always had problems getting through to one another. I remember being just as stubborn as her when she tried to convince me not to go along with our father's plan. Guess this is her way of repaying me."

"I see. So neither one of you is willing to talk it out?"

"This isn't one of those things you can talk out, Peter. With twins it's always more complicated."

Pietro's words were wrought with frustration. He sensed Wanda becoming a different person because of Selene. It was just like what happened with him when he started taking on traits from Magneto. Only he got a dose of reality when Xavier sent Scott, Jean, and Warren into stop them. That more than anything revealed how wrong his father's beliefs were. Wanda's situation with Selene was different though. She saw her as a mentor, not just a leader. Add magic to the mix and it was a very tenuous situation.

Piotr cast his fellow friend a sympathetic glance. It was times like this he was glad he and Illyana had a good relationship. He couldn't imagine being so distant from her.

"You're lucky, Peter. Your sister listens to you," muttered Pietro, "How do you do it?"

"Well it helps when you're bigger, older, and stronger than she is," laughed the Russian mutant.

"I'll bet," he scoffed, "Isn't she a mutant too?"

"Yes, but her powers are not quite realized just yet. Right now all she can do is teleport. Lord Xavier says it's somewhat like Kurt's, but functions differently."

"Guess that's better than her having hexing powers. She never used to use them on me when we were with the Brotherhood, but since she started taking lessons from Selene's she's been a lot more willing to shock me a few times. And let me tell you something, man…those things hurt!"

"You have my sympathies, comrade. But remember, she is still your sister. You should still try to work things out with her."

"I know. I know," sighed Pietro, "I just get the feeling we'll reach a point of no return, you know? Like at some point she'll be so entrenched in what she's doing she'll completely cut herself off."

"That won't happen. I don't see either one of you allowing it too," said Piotr.

"I appreciate your vote of confidence, but I'm just not sure anymore."

Piotr wasn't sure what to make of it. He was lucky enough to have a good relationship with his sister, but then again they weren't twins and their father wasn't Magneto. Illyana also had the benefit of not being tutored by Selene. Piotr was pretty sure that if he was in Pietro's position, he would be just as concerned. But unlike him, Pietro was overly stubborn.

In the pool Scott overheard much of their conversation as he swam by. He was working on his final laps and the conversation did get him thinking. If memory served him right, he had a younger sibling as well. But the circumstances surrounding that were also quite complicated.

"Hang in there, Pietro. You'll work it out," said Scott as he climbed out of the pool, "Sometimes you just have to be willing to humble yourself."

"How would you know? Do you have a twin sister we don't know about?" scoffed Pietro.

"No, but I do have a younger brother and lets just say our relationship has room for improvement."

"Ha! Bet it's nothing compared to what I've got going on with Wanda," said the speedster.

"Don't be too sure about that. You think Wanda's stubborn? Obviously you've never met Alex Summers," said Scott, his tone sinking somewhat.

"I take it you two don't talk much," surmised Piotr, "But why? And how come you've never mentioned him?"

Scott grabbed a towel and started drying off. It was rare he or anybody for that matter discussed family, but it sounded like Pietro and Piotr could understand where he's coming from given they had siblings as well. He especially empathized with Pietro. At least he still conversed with Wanda. He hadn't spoken to Alex in ages.

"We sort of took different paths in life," said Scott distantly, "It wasn't entirely by choice. When our parents died we ended up in different places. He got adopted while I stayed at the orphanage."

"How did that happen? Why would anybody want to split two brothers up?" said Piotr, shocked that anybody would allow a family to be torn apart like that.

"I had brain damage. He didn't. That made him more adoptable so they figured one of us ought to get a chance. So he went one way. I went another. We didn't even see each other again until we were teenagers. At one point we tried to be a family again, but by then we had grown too far apart. So you should both consider yourself lucky. At least you and your siblings are still close."

It was a sad story and even Pietro couldn't bring himself to brush it off. As much as he and Wanda bickered, they never truly grew apart from one another. They remained in contact and a big part of each others' lives. Even if they did get on each others' nerves, they never once considered leaving one another.

"Okay, you've made your point. You have sibling issues too. Heck, Piotr here's the only one among us who actually gets along with his sibling."

"What about Kurt and Rogue?" Scott reminded.

"They're not technically related so that doesn't count," said Pietro, "But if you couldn't make it work with Alex what makes you think I can work things out with Wanda?"

"Well you can start by not thumbing your nose at me all the time and actually give my advice some though," said Scott strongly, "Just because you still harbor a grudge about the Brotherhood affair doesn't mean everything I say isn't worth listening to."

"Hey, do I still bring that shit up?"

"Not overtly at least."

Pietro's gaze narrowed on Scott, but he decided not to belabor the point. He would only vindicate Scott's point that he still harbored a grudge. The truth was he had a point. It did take him a while to let these things go. It's just how he was. But that didn't take away from their similar situations. At the very base of it all, Scott did understand and that did go a ways for the speedster even if he wasn't keen on showing it. But for the sake of not being as cold as his father, he let his comrades know their sentiment was valued.

"Fine, I'll work on that too once I get things squared away with Wanda," he said as he got up from his chair and started walking towards the exit, "Thanks anyway though. If I come up with a solution to stubborn siblings before you I'll let you know."

"Thanks," said Scott with a smile, "That's probably the nicest thing I've ever heard you say, Pietro."

"Me too. I am also surprised," commented Piotr.

"What? You think I don't have feelings too?" he replied in an overly dramatic tone, "Now who's being insensitive?"

The speedster ran off leaving Scott and Piotr process what just happened. Pietro was never the friendliest of the group, especially to Scott since he led the attack on the Brotherhood with Jean and Warren, but it was nice to see he was trying move beyond it. Like it or not they were in this together and even though they came from different backgrounds, there were still things they could empathize with.

"Did he just turn that around on us or was he trying to be nice?" wondered Piotr.

"With Pietro, who knows?" shrugged Scott as he tossed his towel aside and headed out, "Well, I guess I'll see you later big guy. I'm scheduled to tag along with Deadpool and a team of agents on a fact finding mission."

"More training? Scott I'm beginning to worry you're not giving yourself enough time to unwind."

"You and everybody else, Peter," said Scott, "I just like to keep busy. It's the only way I know how to get better. But don't worry. I have my ways of keeping it together."

"I'll take your word for it, comrade," said Piotr, "But you're still the only one who uses this place for exercise."

"You bench press tractors, I swim laps. I'll train in whatever way I have to," he shrugged.

Piotr shook his head and lay back on his chair as Scott made his leave. As he exited he passed Emma Frost, who entered the pool area in just a robe. She flashed him a brief smile, her eyes trailing over his nicely sculpted upper body that was only covered by swim trunks. He smiled back, but kept walking. He didn't have time to pay her lustful gazes any credence. He had more training ahead of him. But Piotr was right. He should probably find some time to let himself unwind. Maybe he would pay the girls a visit later. Or maybe he could get with Jean. She always had a knack for helping him relax.

As Emma walked by him she sighed. She was looking to take a dip and having an attractive male companion always made it a little better. Scott Summers was one of the better lovers in the Hellfire Club. He was growing noticeably from all his training and she loved putting that endurance to the test each time. But it was hard since he was training all the time. Why he insisted on doing so was beyond her. But she quickly forgot about that when she saw Piotr Rasputin, another great lover, lounging by the pool.

"Enjoying yourself, Peter darling?" said Emma as she walked up to him.

"Oh, hello Emma. Were you hoping for some privacy?" he asked.

"Not really, no. But since you're here there is something else I was hoping for."

Before Piotr could inquire further, the beautiful blonde casually undid the sash to her robe and let it elegantly fall off her body, revealing that she was fully nude underneath. The sight caught Piotr off guard a little, but in a good way. A naked Emma Frost was nothing to complain about. She paraded her body around knowing she was beautiful. Her skin was so smooth and flawless and her breasts were so perfectly proportioned. She spent more time on her appearance than any other woman at the Hellfire Club (with the possible exception of Selene) and it showed. As she casually walked up to the pool, she cast the Russian mutant a suggestive grin.

"Are you going to just sit there and admire the view or are you going to get those trunks off and join me?"

Piotr didn't say another word. He just smiled, got up, and slipped out of his swim trunks. He was never one for small talk. When a woman made an offer like that he found it was best to just keep his mouth shut and go with it.

Emma elegantly dove into the pool, swimming around gracefully as Piotr stepped in. He swam around a bit as well, soaking up the relaxing feeling to the warm water. Then Emma swam up to him and seductively ran her hand up his body and pressed her womanly frame against his. The feel of their naked skin against one another really got them in the mood and soon their sensual touching turned to all out foreplay.

Emma guided the powerful Russian towards the shallow end of the pool where they began their aquatic romp. After exchanging some hungry kisses, Emma jumped up and hooked her legs around his large torso. Piotr instinctively caught her by the butt, giving her waist a firm squeeze as he lowered her down onto his member. He then bounced her up and down his ridged length, splashing her partially into the shallow water each time. Their pleasured moans echoed through the area. Piotr kept with the fervent pace until the hot blonde climaxed. But she wasn't done with him after that. She showed some real sexual assertiveness as she swam with him towards the deeper parts of the pool, playfully teasing him with her intoxicating sexuality. She kept rubbing up against him, shoving her breasts in his face, and trailing her tongue over his massive muscles. She soon had him around again. This time she pinned him up against the side of the pool and jumped him again. Then he turned her around, grabbed her by the butt, and hammered into her from behind. The hot, wet smacking sound of their flesh clashed with the water in a heat of sexual bliss. Emma guided him to numerous romps, leading him all over the pool and having more sex until she wore him out.

Sex in a pool was a great way to unwind. Scott had his training and Pietro had his issues with Wanda. But Piotr was fine with keeping it simple, keeping to himself and enjoying opportunities like this along the way. He never could have enjoyed such luxury in Russia. It was one of the many parts about the Hellfire Club he came to enjoy.

For Emma, though, it was just her way of relaxing. Sex with a big, strong muscular man was just what she needed. She liked that Piotr didn't say much. It was easier that way. So what if the other girls said she was too cut off? She could still enjoy herself without talking. She didn't see what was so special about it. She was just fine with the way things were…for the most part anyways.

* * *

**Lounge**

"Come on, Jean, can you speed this up already? Ah start mah shift at the club in a half hour!" groaned Rogue as she lazily lofted on the couch.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Rogue! Magic isn't something you can rush, you know?" said Jean in a frustrated tone as she hovered over a small black crucible.

"Well how long is this thing supposed to take?"

"Not long. A half hour at the most," said Jean, still concentrating on the crucible.

"It's been an hour, Jean," reminded James.

"I know! Sue me, it's the first time I've tried something like this!"

Rogue and James shook their heads and groaned. Jean wasn't going to accept defeat. She was going to get this spell right if it killed her. They were just there as casual observers. They had been in the lounge resting and relaxing after some earlier training sessions and then Jean came in all excited about this spell she had been working on. She claimed she had it right this time. It was a basic energy spell, the kind Selene often used to do her little light shows. They were also supposed to have some force behind them, but given how Jean was struggling that may be asking for too much.

She was still bent on learning magic and refused to accept that she just might not have the talent for it. Her dedication was admirable, but at some point she had to come to grips with reality. She was a great psychic, a good stripper, a beautiful woman, a great lover, and a powerful force in the field. But she wasn't a mystic. They felt a little sorry for her. It was really important to her. Rogue remembered the story she told her about her dreams as a little girl, but amazing as they sounded they were just dreams. James also admired her dedication, but he also knew that some people just don't do magic well. He remembered how John once tried to learn from a medicine man on the reservation and got so frustrated he quit within a week. Jean, however, wasn't giving up that easy.

Looking over the mixture carefully, Jean meticulously added a pinch of salt from the Dead Sea and a touch of olive oil. She then mixed it in with the rest of the assorted ingredients with a stone rod, making sure it had the right consistency. Once she was satisfied she picked up a small clear vial with the label "blessed water." It was basically holy water, but Selene didn't like to call it that so she labeled it something more acceptable. It didn't matter what it was called. All that mattered was that it did what it was supposed to do.

"Okay, I think it's ready," said Jean, brimming with anticipation.

"Finally! So what's supposed to happen with this stuff anyways?"

"You'll know it when you see it," replied Jean confidently.

"We'll see," said James, remaining skeptical.

Jean opened the clear vial and dabbed a small drop of the water into her palm. Then she set the vial aside and held her hand over the crucible. She closed her eyes and concentrated her energy on the task at hand. She cleared her mind and took a deep breath. Then while holding her hand over the crucible she chanted a jumbled phrase in Latin. She stuttered a bit in the beginning, but she was able to finish the chant and once it was done she let the drop of enchanted water fall into the crucible.

The strange mixture quickly reacted. The greenish/white contents started to fizz and emit a bit of smoke. It also let out a low hissing sound, indicating some level of activity. Then it started to glow dimly. Rogue and James were surprised so far. This was the most they saw Jean get out of a spell yet. She kept holding her hands over it, trying to channel the energy from the reaction. But to her disappointment, the concoction fizzled.

"Damn it! I almost had it!" cursed Jean.

"Had what? That was more than I expected," said James.

"I was supposed to be able to control that energy! It should have been drawn to my hands and guided by my whim!"

"Maybe you needed more salt?" suggested Rogue.

"If it were that simple do you think I would be this upset?" scolded Jean, "Maybe a little more enchanted water will re-energize the mixture."

She opened the clear vial and went onto pour a few more drops in. This time the reaction wasn't so subtle. It didn't glow or fizz. Instead it just let out a soft hissing sound and changed color to a featureless gray goo. It also gave off a new smell.

"Blegh! Ah don't think that did it," gagged Rogue, "That stuff stinks like a dead pig!"

"That's putting it lightly," muttered James, "I think you may want to set this spell aside, Jean."

"I think you're right," groaned Jean, holding her nose as she telekinetically levitated the crucible and threw it into the nearest trashcan.

The young redhead conceded defeat yet again. These spells were every bit as hard as Selene said they were, but she never told her they could be this unpleasant. And she had such high hopes for this one. She thought she really had it for a moment. It showed she could have some influence on the forces of magic, just not as much as she liked.

"I thought I did everything right this time. I mixed it properly, I was focused, and I said the incantation right."

"You sure about that? It sounded a little jumbled," said Rogue.

"Most of it at least," muttered Jean, "Maybe this spell is just too advanced for me. I'll try working on a different one next time."

With the smell still lingering that sounded a bit daunting for Rogue and James.

"Maybe you're not cut out for magic, Jean. Is this smell isn't proof I don't know what is," said James.

"Hey, I can do this! I know I can," she said strongly, "I just have to keep working at it. And maybe see if I can get a little more help on the side."

"Good luck with that," scoffed James, "Selene's been so busy lately she hasn't even had time for lessons. The only ones she even talks with anymore are Wanda and Kurt."

"Well if not her, then someone! I really want to learn this. It may not be a big deal to you guys, but it is to me. I may not have the talent, but I can still learn. I just have to find my catalyst."

"Catalyst? What's that? Some kind of build in magic meter?" said Rogue with a slight laugh.

Jean rolled her eyes. This is what she got from someone who zoned out during Selene's lectures on the mystic arts.

"No Rogue, it's one of the foundational building blocks of all magic. Everybody has in them some sort of key to their own mystical potential. It's kind of like the way mutant powers manifest, only it doesn't happen naturally. You need some sort of experience or act to jump start it and from there it evolves. Most people never have one and even those that do have a limit to their potential."

"So what? You think you're one of them? Just someone with curiosity, but not the potential?" said Rogue.

"No, I know I have it in me. I can feel it!" said Jean strongly, "I just need to keep trying."

"Feelings can be deceiving, Jean," warned James, sensing a touch of stubbornness in her tone, "Just because you feel something in your gut doesn't make it true. It sounds like you want to have this ability and I don't blame you, but wanting something is very different from having it."

Neither had much faith in her, not that she could blame them. Even Jean had her doubts, but she refused to let this feeling go. Nobody was going to tell her it wasn't there when she knew it was. She just had to keep working at it.

"Believe what you want about me, guys, but I'm not going to stop!" said Jean in a determined tone, "I'll keep on trying until I have it right."

"Suit yourself," said James, sighing in defeat, "But next time test your spells somewhere else. It's going to take a while for this room to air out. In the meantime I guess I'll have to find another place to watch movies."

Despite another scorn from Jean, the Apache warrior got up and made his leave. He dealt with enough stubbornness when John was still alive. He didn't need anymore with a girl who just didn't seem to get it. He liked Jean and all. She was one of the best girls to be around among the pawns, but she was too dense. He hoped she would come to her senses, but until then he would have to watch out for her spells.

While James left, Rogue stuck around. As much as she hated the smell, she didn't want to leave Jean hanging. She didn't want alienate her only real girl friend in the Inner Circle. She needed a friend at the moment anyways.

"Crybaby," Rogue commented after James was gone, "Maybe you should take a break from this stuff, Jean. Heck, Ah know what'll cheer you up! Why don't you double up with meh on mah shift? Ah know it's your night off, but Ah'll bet we can find some cute rich guy to have fun with."

"I appreciate the tempting offer, Rogue, but I think I'm just going to mellow for a while," sighed Jean, "I need to brush up on my Latin anyways. I'll never get this right if I don't at least say the words properly."

"The only thing you need to brush up on is a nice hot stud. That'll take your mind off this magic mess," said Rogue with a smirk.

"I don't doubt that, but I've got that covered too. Scott promised he'd help me my spells and we're going to have a nice late night session once he gets back from his mission."

"Ah see," said Rogue with a suggestive grin, "And just how much of this night will involve actual studying?"

"More than you think, Rogue," smiled Jean, "Just because Scott is handsome doesn't mean I fuck him every time we're together."

"Well that sounds like a waste. What else do you do anyways? Ah like small talk as much as the next girl, but come on!"

Jean shook her head and laughed. Rogue never was one for deep conversation. She had too active a personality to spend time really talking about things. Jean didn't consider herself deep either, but around Scott it was different.

"I do too, but we do more than just small talk and sex," said Jean seriously, "We actually confide in each other. We talk about our good days and our bad days. And we help each other even when we have to go out of our way to do so."

"Sounds like you're pretty close to the guy," said Rogue, not taking her words too seriously.

"We are close. Scott and I arrived at this place together. He's the first person I met when I arrived, he's the first person I had sex with, and he's the first person I can say is my best friend in a long time. I really can't imaging going through all this without him."

Rogue looked at Jean strangely. There was a strange undertone to her words that sounded like there was more to it than she was letting on. She thought she was just being melodramatic, making too big a deal about a guy who popped her cheery. But that look in her eye and that tone in her voice said otherwise. There could only be so many reasons, but a few stood out in particular.

"You know when you say it like that it sounds like you're in love with the guy, sugah," she said, now sounding more serious.

"Well I wouldn't say it's that strong, but yeah. I guess there is love there," said Jean, smiling at the prospect.

"You sure about that?" said Rogue with a wry grin, "Ah may not know much about feelings and all, but Ah know enough to see the signs. This is serious, Jean!"

"You're not going to tell me it's a bad thing, are you? Because Emma already gave me that lecture."

"Ah'm not sayin' it's bad. Ah'm just sayin' it's serious," said Rogue, sounding more serious now, "Now don't get meh wrong, Scott's a great guy. He's mature, he's tough, and he's damn good in bed. But Ah don't think the Hellfire Club is the best place for relationships. Between the amazing wealth, the dangerous missions, the brutal tactics, and of course the abundant opportunities for wild and promiscuous sex Ah think love is best confined to bad chick flicks."

Jean thought about that for a moment. It was the same point Emma made when she first joined. The Hellfire Club just wasn't a good environment for relationships. There was too much money, treachery, and sex going on. But for Jean that just wasn't enough to make her want to avoid this. She and Scott made no secret of their special fondness for one another. They had sex with each other more than any other lover. But beyond that they were close friends. They had good chemistry. It didn't bother them that they had sex with others on the side or that they carried out deeds of dubious morality for the Hellfire Club. It wasn't like they hid that from anybody. So why would that stand in the way of them being something more than just friends and fuck buddies?

"I don't know, Rogue. If those feelings are as serious as you think they are, I don't see why I should hold them back…especially if Scott feels the same way. And I'm pretty sure he does."

"What makes you say that?" asked Rogue.

"I'm psychic, remember?" she grinned, "Sometimes I can't resist peaking inside some peoples' head."

"Whatever," said Rogue, rolling her eyes, "But even if he does feel the same way, you should keep it to yourself. You don't want to get caught up in a relationship that's just gonna hold you down."

Jean cast her friend a bemused look. Obviously, Rogue had never been in love before. She also didn't know much about love.

"And what if it doesn't hold me back? What if it makes us stronger?" she retorted, "Lord Xavier did once say strong relationships are essential in getting ahead."

"Ah doubt he was talkin' about romance. Ah honestly don't see how love can make anybody stronger."

"Says you," chided Jean.

"Ah call em like Ah see em," said Rogue confidently, "So are you gonna give it some thought or not?"

Rogue's cynicism was uncanny. But there were some good points to be found in her argument. Jean wasn't taking this lightly. There was no doubt that if she and Scott did fall for each other, it would have far reaching consequences. But she wasn't going to do it Rogue's way and ponder how to avoid it. She was going to look at it reasonably as the Black King had taught her and ask herself whether this was worth pursuing for both of them. She and Scott had their own world of affairs to deal with. Deeper feelings may help and hurt their pursuits with the Hellfire Club. But they wouldn't know for sure until they confronted it. That was another prospect Jean was going to have to work out.

"Fine, I'll give it some thought," said Jean.

"At a girl," smiled Rogue, "Now what do you say? You still wanna hang around and read Latin or can you spare a girlfriend some fun on her shift?"

"Seeing as how you're so charitable with your advice, I think I can squeeze a quickie in," smiled the redhead.

"Great! I'll meet you at the club! Oh and wear that sexy school girl outfit you got! That's always fun to work with!"

"That it is. Thanks Rogue."

"Anytime, sugah."

While Rogue ran off to get dressed, Jean gathered up her supplies and made her way back to her quarters. A good romp at the club should help clear her mind a bit. She would need to keep a level head if she was to contemplate her situation with Scott, her ongoing struggles with magic, and her Hellfire duties. It seemed like she had a lot on her plate, but she always found time to unwind in amazing and sometimes devious ways. That was the Hellfire way and it worked for her.

* * *

**Hellfire Meeting Room**

Wanda and Kurt were in the midst of another private lesson. Only this time it wasn't Selene giving them the lesson. It was Charles Xavier. It came as a surprise to both of them. The Black King didn't give too many private lessons. He was usually busy doing business or conducting attacks on rivals. On rare occasions he did tutor a few pawns. Most of the time he would give Jean lessons in using her psychic powers and other times he would have Warren tag along for lessons in business since he developed such a knack for it, but for them he discussed a different topic. This involved the core philosophies of the Hellfire Club, something usually taught by Selene, but Xavier insisted on a more balanced approach.

He sensed they weren't too enthusiastic about it. Selene had been spending a lot of time with the two of them, indoctrinating them into her ways. And that was a concern for him. He didn't want the pawns taking too much after the Black Queen. She was difficult enough to deal with on her own. Plus, he remembered the promise he made to Mystique about keeping Kurt from falling in too deep with the Black Queen. He found it a difficult promise to keep, especially since he was so taken by her ideas. But he was still a curious young man. He was open to new ideas, including those that didn't quite mesh with that of Selene. Wanda, however, was a different story. She was a powerful young mutant and the last thing Xavier wanted was someone of her potential entrenched in Selene's image.

So his way of counteracting Selene's influence involved traditional tutoring with some explicit aids. In one of his meeting rooms, he set up a projection screen with a high definition image on it playing a clip he often used to explain his methods. It was an old clip he secretly recorded between him and a rebellious associate that once worked for the old Black King, Fabian Cortez. The incident played out simply enough. Xavier had to convince him to swear his absolute loyalty to him and renounce the old order. That wasn't easy, but with some creative persuasion with telepathy and persuasion with money he was able to gain his loyalty. It didn't have the theatric brutality that Selene often employed, but it worked just as well if not better. And it proved a point.

"So you see, he agreed to my generous terms," said Xavier as he froze the video, "It took only an hour of negotiation, but he eventually saw the benefit of my offer. Since then it has been nearly a year and Mr. Cortez has been completely loyal ever since."

"I would hope so, Lord Xavier," said Kurt as he took in the beleaguered expression of the man on the screen, "But how do you know he won't betray you? What if he still has ties to the old Black King?"

"Ah now there is the interesting part, my boy," said Xavier with an ominous grin, "Now for me, that is never a problem. I have the advantage of being able to read his mind. So if he so much as thinks about betraying me, I'll know ahead of time and I'll know to act. But the thing is he isn't going to. Do you know how I'm sure of that?"

"How?" asked Kurt intently.

"Because I've given him two things. First, I've given him something to lose. The incentive I offered was generous, both in terms of money and security. Second, I've given him a clear understanding of my capabilities. I show that I am serious in my treatment of dissent, but reasonable in my decisions. That will actually make him consider my offer no matter how loyal he is to the old order."

"But are you sure that's enough?" said Wanda, still skeptical of his mannerism, "Doesn't he need to fear you more above all else?"

That was definitely Selene's ideology talking and Xavier was quick to respond to it.

"Fear only goes so far, Wanda. Fear will make people comply, but it won't make them content. The key is to use both fear and respect. You see, I didn't just scare Mr. Cortez into accepting me. I persuaded him that his old boss didn't treat him as well as he should have and I will do more for him if he does as I ask. It goes back to the most basic rules of reciprocity. You make a deal and you keep your end and in turn your client will keep his. Sometimes you need to be a little harsh and there will always be those who will still resist, but you need keep a level head no matter what situation you encounter."

It was different from Selene. Her message was a lot simpler. She believed that putting the fear of unbearable torment was enough to get anything done, but Xavier believed there were alternatives to that. He was still not averse to using such ruthless tactics, but only as necessary. Wanda seemed intrigued, but not too convinced. Kurt, however, seemed to give it more thought. And that was just what Xavier wanted.

The Black King then turned off the projector and addressed his two young pawns directly.

"I know this little session may seem unnecessary, if not esoteric, but seeing as how you two have taken a special interest in our philosophies I feel it is best if you get a comprehensive view. Selene is an expert in many facets of the Hellfire Club, but there are a few matters she simply cannot teach."

"Is that another reason why you're doing this? Because we've been learning from her more than you?" asked Wanda bluntly.

It was a painfully obvious point, but the Black King didn't flinch.

"That is an issue of secondary importance, my dear," he replied, "But you're right. Since you have been learning so much from the Black Queen, it is only proper you get a balanced perspective. I respect and admire Selene, but there are times when her extreme tactics are a liability. Learning about them is fine. But if you are to assert yourselves in the Hellfire Club, you must be knowledgeable of all our ways and not just Selene's."

It made sense. He didn't call the Black Queen out on her tactics. He even conceded they worked at times. But Kurt and Wanda were not wholly convinced by just one lecture. They spent too much time learning first hand from Selene the ways of darkness. Xavier's more reason-based methods were just as valid, but didn't ring quite as well with them. But it did get them thinking.

"Is zhat all, Lord Xavier?" asked Kurt.

"For now, at least," he told them, "But I want you to look over some other materials in your spare time. I'll lend you a few books that will help reinforce what I've laid out."

"We appreciate that, Lord Xavier, but Selene has already given us a lengthy reading list," said Wanda.

"I understand. But please find some time to look them over. I believe they'll help in ways that her materials can't."

He started them off small, giving them each only two books. Neither were very big, but they offered good insight into the true cores of the Hellfire philosophy. Both were about the old Victorian founders of the Hellfire Club. It laid out how they used ideas from the Enlightenment to develop organizations like theirs and why they succeeded when others failed. Hopefully they would give them a chance. They weren't as poetic as the texts Selene was giving them. It was hard to compete with stories about magic and hell, but it was something.

"I'll see what I can squeeze in," said Wanda.

"That's all I ask," said Xavier.

He was about to give her some extra materials. He wanted to reinforce his point as much as he could because if he didn't, Selene surely would. But before he could do anything else the doors abruptly opened and Warren entered.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Lord Xavier sir, but Mistress Selene has requested Wanda's presence in her private chamber. She says she has an important lesson for her."

"She does? I'm not aware of any such plans," said Xavier, who usually kept up with any important meetings.

"She said she'll fill you in later. She just asked for Wanda."

Never one to argue with the will of the Black Queen, Wanda set her books down and followed Warren. Xavier still seemed a little unnerved. He wasn't quite done with his lesson, but Selene clearly had more influence on Wanda than he did at this point.

"I'll look over those books later, Lord Xavier," said Wanda, "Thank you for the lesson."

"Of course, Wanda. I look forward to a follow-up," said the Black King, not hiding his uneasiness with her decision.

Wanda just nodded and followed Warren out of the room. Xavier sensed he knew something and peaked into his mind briefly to see what the story was. But to his disappointment, there was nothing. Selene was too smart for that. All she had him do was have him get supplies and retrieve Wanda. He didn't seem to know that he would be walking in on a private lesson between him, Wanda, and Kurt, but he had a feeling Selene knew. And that was cause for concern.

Turning his attention back towards Kurt, Charles Xavier could retain some solace in still having one pupil he could get through to. Kurt had a very open mind, which was part of why he became so fascinated by Selene's teachings. But that also made him open to other influences. He hoped that all his pawns would be balanced with none taking too many of Selene's attributes. Kurt was an especially important case because he was Mystique's son and the last thing she wanted was Selene sinking her teeth into him.

"I should be going too," said Kurt as he gathered up the books, "Miss Sage has some computer training for me she says I'll need for a future mission."

"I understand. But before you go, can I have one last word with you?" said Xavier.

"Of course, sir. Vhat is it?"

Xavier approached the young man with a serious and honest look. He placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye with that hard, penetrating gaze that he carried with him so well as Black King.

"I spoke to your mother recently. Her assignment is still ongoing, but I've been giving her regular progress reports on you and Rogue. For the most part they are glowing. You and Rogue have truly distinguished yourself here among the pawns. But she is also concerned about the lessons you've been receiving from Selene."

"I see," muttered Kurt, not surprised given how Rogue had shown similar concerns, "Vell zhe next time you talk to her, tell her I can handle it. I know vhat I'm doing."

"Do you, Kurt? Do you truly know what Selene is teaching you?" questioned the Black King, "Because I've known Selene a lot longer than you. I know better than most people what she's capable of. And believe me when I say she can turn you into someone you don't want to be. On the surface she'll give you everything you thought you ever wanted, but in reality she's only giving you what she wants you to have. Learning from her is one thing, but truly following her whim is something else entirely. And both myself and your mother wish to avoid that for you."

Kurt took some offence to what he said about Selene. He knew she had some pretty sadistic tendencies, but learning from her didn't mean he would become just like her. Sure, he noticed some changes in his demeanor. He was rougher with the women when he had sex with them and he wasn't so averred when he witnessed Hellfire cruelty. But he was still in control. That was something he wanted to make clear.

"I understand such concerns, my lord," he said respectfully, "But I already promised Rogue I would not fall too deep into Selene's grasp. And I intend to keep that promise."

"I admire your confidence, Kurt, but how can you be sure? You've seen first hand what she's capable of."

"I know. And I do not take it lightly. My loyalty is still to zhe Hellfire Club, not just Mistress Selene. Tell my mother zhat zhe next time you talk to her. My lessons from Selene are for my own curious purposes and nothing more."

"And what if she pushes you over the edge as she has done to countless others? What do you expect to happen then?"

"I vould expect you, Rogue, and mother to bring me back. I vould hope for nothing less."

Xavier studied the young man. He was confident in himself, but not to the point of being naïve. He knew Selene's tendencies and believed he could set himself apart from them. But he was realistic. The Black King could see and sense in him a different man than the one that first arrived. There was more darkness in his eyes, no doubt traces of Selene's influence. But they were not completely devoid of his true persona. There was still a man in there loyal to the Hellfire Club and his family. That told Xavier that he was serious in his assertions, which helped set some of his concerns at ease.

"Very well," said the Black King, "But I'd talk to your mother personally when you get a chance. She should stop by for a visit soon."

"I vill," said Kurt, "Zhank you, sir. I promise I'll look over your materials. Just remember I'll still be looking over Selene's work as well."

"I understand," said Xavier, "Just remember to be vigilant. You never know what you'll end up facing."

"I know. My mother has been telling me zhat since zhe cradle," he replied with a grin, "I'll be fine, sir."

Xavier smiled back, satisfied with the young man's response. He then took his books and teleported back to his room. The Black King liked the boy. He thought his curiosity into spiritual matters was an admirable one and had potential in the upper ranks of the Hellfire Club. But he still had his concerns. Even if he was strong enough to keep from falling into Selene's iron grip, that didn't mean he was immune from her influence. There was any number of tricks she could pull to turn that bright young man into a mindless slave to her whim. He didn't want that and neither did Mystique. Hopefully he could stop him if it ever got to that point. But given this involved Selene, it couldn't hurt to have a backup plan. He had a few ideas how he could do that. And who knows? It might prove useful if in maintaining a constant eye on the Black Queen.

* * *

**Selene's Chamber **

Wanda nervously followed Warren to the Black Queen's private chamber. He didn't say much along the way. He just told her Selene wanted to see her. She wouldn't specify a reason. It was not uncommon for her to request private meetings, but they usually didn't happen this suddenly. They were often planned out in advance in order to accommodate their various other Hellfire duties. But this time it was completely out of the blue. That was not like the Black Queen, but then again she had been keeping to herself a little more these past couple of days. Maybe this lesson had something to do with it.

Once outside the chambers, Warren stopped and held the door for her.

"She's ready for you," he told her, "She says only you're supposed to go inside. I'm not allowed to take part in whatever it is she has planned."

"Okay, thank you Warren," said Wanda.

"Good luck."

He watched as she entered the chamber, having only the slightest idea of what was in store for her. Earlier he helped Selene gather some materials for a ritual. The Hellfire Club always kept a healthy supply of occult and mystical materials on hand and for this she really had a lot. It would have been easier if she got the other pawns to help, but she didn't trust them with this. She asked him because he wasn't so aversive her tactics. In fact, he came to appreciate them since he joined. He smiled to himself every time he thought about how he took down rivals to the Hellfire Club and Worthington Industries. He was starting to understand the satisfaction Selene got out of tormenting those who would stand in her way. Hopefully Wanda would understand as well.

Once in the chamber, Wanda entered to see an elaborate and mysterious setup. The Black Queen really pulled out all the stops for once. The chamber looked like it was set to conduct a major ritual, much bigger than any she and Kurt had been part of in the course of her training. Dozens of gold plated candle stands dotted the area, forming a star-like shape across the room. All over the walls an array of symbols and words written in a mix of Latin, Greek, Aramaic, and a few she didn't even recognize. In the center of the room there was a pentagram etched on floor over the lush carpet, a symbol knew very well. But over the pentagram were an array of other circles with more symbols and patters inside them. Each side of the pentagram had strange streaks that lead to the central area where a rectangular stone mount covered in a silk red cloth stood along with the Black Queen herself. And she looked well-dressed for the occasion.

Selene smiled ominously at the presence of her star pupil. As she made her way towards her she waved her hand and the chamber doors shut behind her, startling her a bit but not enough to make her stop. She was a bit surprised to see her in her ceremonial attire, which consisted only of a thin black robe with a hood. And she didn't bother tying it either so Wanda could see traces of her breasts and private area even from a distance. It was her way of showing that this was a serious matter and judging by how nervous she looked, she understood fully.

"You…you wanted to see me, Mistress Selene?" said Wanda as she took in the ambience.

"Is that all you have to say after all the preparations I've made? I'm hurt," said the Black Queen in a mocking tone.

"No, I uh…I'm just surprised, that's all," said Wanda nervously, fearing she angered her mistress, "What is this anyways?"

"Oh Wanda, I thought you would be knowledgeable enough in the field of magic to know a grand ceremony when you saw one."

"A ceremony? For what?"

"Why, you're initiation of course. You know any apprentice must be initiated before they can truly take on a greater role."

Wanda's heart jumped. The word apprentice resonated strongly with her. She remembered how she explained on their first day at the Hellfire Club how she was on the lookout for an apprentice. It was a title she aspired to, but every time she brought it up Selene said she wasn't ready for it. She must have changed her mind.

"Did you say…"

"Yes, Wanda, you heard correctly. I want you to be my apprentice," said the Black Queen, "You've shown you have the power, the aspiration, and the capacity to embrace your dark side. These are all qualities of a fine practitioner of the Black Arts. But as my apprentice, you'll be so much more."

"I…I'm flattered, mistress. But why now? I thought you said I wasn't ready," said Wanda, still awestruck that this was happening.

"Oh you were ready. I just wasn't sure if it was the right time for me to take an apprentice. You must understand it's been a long time since I've had one. But I've realized that with this new class of pawns, the time couldn't be better. There is much I've yet to teach you and there is still a lot of potential in those powers of yours. And should you accept this opportunity, you will not only fully realize that potential…you'll obtain everything you ever desired. But of course, you must accept my offer first. Choose carefully because once you swear yourself to me, there is no going back."

It was quite an offer and not one to take lightly. But Wanda Maximoff didn't have to think too long about it. She spent her entire life helping others achieve power. From the High Evolutionary to Magneto, nobody ever truly nurtured her gifts. Here was a chance to fully realize her power and attain everything she ever wanted in the process. She had already been touched by darkness. There was no use in stopping now.

"Okay Mistress Selene…I accept," she said decisively.

The Black Queen's ominous grin widened, her conversation with Blackheart playing over again in her mind. This was a necessary step for her if she was to achieve her ultimate goal. Wanda was destined to play a part. She had what she was looking for. There was no use in waiting any longer. This was the time to move forward with her plans and doing so required this young mutant to take a much darker path.

"Good, now take off your clothes and get on the mount. Let the ceremony begin!"

* * *

**Up next: Wanda takes Selene's test and Kurt gets involved as well.**

**AN: I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Please remember to leave a review. Feedback is very imporant to me and I urge you all to give as much as possible. Please post a review or send me an email. And if you want to see any of the uncensored parts, please check out the adultfanfiction version through a link on my profile. Thank you all for reading and I wish everybody the best.  
**


	18. Crossing Over

**New Blood  
Chapter 18: Crossing Over**

* * *

**Selene's Chamber**

Wanda Maximoff stood ready and waiting to take the Black Queen's test. As instructed, she took off her clothes and lay down on the mount in the center of the pentagram. While she lay naked staring up at the ceiling, which had another arcane symbol etched into it, Selene stood outside the symbol and began chanting. Wanda could already feel the mystical energy growing throughout the room. Her powers were in tuned with it and the surrounding symbols reacted as well. The lines on the walls began to glow and the various symbols etched on the floor followed suit. The glow was low and steady at first, but was quickly growing brighter. The air around her grew hot with intent. It was as if the heat from Hell itself was finding its way into the room. But Wanda remained still and calm.

Selene was just getting warmed up though. This was no ordinary spell. A spell and a ceremony were two very different things in the world of magic. Spells were usually temporary and quickly fizzled. Ceremonies had long-lasting, far reaching effects. They were also more elaborate. They had to be for the effects they cause. This was no exception. Officiating a new apprentice was hardly the most complicated ceremony a mystic artist could perform, but it still involved serious power. This first part was just to get the right forces going. With each incantation she chanted, more symbols became active and more energy flowed through the room. With a few more mystical phrases, the pentagram on the floor and the symbol on the ceiling came to life in a bright purplish hue.

"Wanda Maximoff…you have been granted an opportunity by a high level sorceress to study as an apprentice. Such an opportunity is a great honor, but one not to be taken lightly. Know that once you accept, your oath will be completely binding. You must swear with every fiber of your being, down to the depths of your very soul, to learn and to serve your mistress. To do otherwise would be the gravest of betrayals, punishable by the harshest of means. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress Selene…I understand," said Wanda, her eyes fixated on the symbol on the ceiling.

"Then make your decision here and now! Do you accept this great honor? Do you accept the role of apprentice to me, the Black Queen?"

Wanda was silent for a moment. Surrounded by all this energy and given such an awesome responsibility, she considered her decision carefully. She was already in very deep with this woman. To turn back now would be nothing short of foolish and cowardly. So much power and so much potential was too great to turn down. Even with the influence of her brother and the past experiences that so often came back to haunt her, she was steadfast. This is what she wanted.

"I accept," she said strongly.

The Black Queen grinned. Now the real fun could begin.

"Then let it be done!" she proclaimed, "Open up your heart and soul to the forces of the ancients! Let the darkness fill you to your core! Surrender to me and embrace true power!"

The glowing symbols began pulsating in a variety of elaborate colors. A sharp gust of wind swirled around the mount, sending shivers through Wanda's nude body. But she continued to lie perfectly still. She felt the energy in the room coalescing around the symbol on the ceiling. She watched as the symbols came to life and started moving on their own as if they were streams of mercury floating atop a surface. There was an order to their movement, as if it were some sort of magic machine charging up and opening a gateway. Never before had she seen so much power concentrated on one area. Whatever this ceremony was, it greatly exceeded her understanding.

Selene entered a new round of chanting, her voice now booming throughout the room. The pentagram on the floor pulsed a bright bluish color, further illuminating the area. Then while still chanting, Selene stepped into the symbol. The pulsing lights turned from blue to blood red and every candle in the area started burning in a similar reddish flame. It was made to resemble the fires of Hell itself, an appropriate image in her mind because it emphasized the darkness that was soon to consume this young woman's soul.

Wanda was starting to get tense. Despite the heat surrounding her, she broke out into cold sweats. She remained mesmerized by the swirling symbols and brilliant lights on the ceiling. It now resembled a gateway of sorts, a swirling tunnel into another realm. For all she knew it could be a gate to Hell itself. With Selene, that wasn't out of the realm of possibility. What this gate would do was unclear. Then she saw the Black Queen walk up to her with a shining, decorated dagger in one hand.

"Prepare to feel true darkness, Wanda!" she bellowed, "I hereby sanctify our new partnership with my blood. Get ready for you are about to fully commit yourself to the ways of darkness!"

Selene then gripped the dagger and cut into her wrist, opening up a bloody wound. There was no trace of pain in her expression, only intent as she held her wounded hand over Wanda's body and let the blood drip down onto her body. She let it fall between her breasts firsts and then trailed it down onto her abdomen and over her vaginal area. Wanda winced slightly, the blood of the Black Queen having an unexpected sting to it. But she endured, clenching her firsts and bracing for whatever came next. She was doing well so far, but the true test lay just ahead.

As the blood flowed over Wanda's body, Selene stepped back and addressed the swirling light on the ceiling. She still had the dagger in her wounded hand and raised her arms in an ominous embracing gesture towards the forces that lay beyond the gate.

"Hear me oh great creatures of the netherworld! Another soul is ready to accept you!" she called out, "Come forth and embrace her! Fill her with darkness!"

Then from the swirling gate on the ceiling, a deafening roar echoed into the chamber. It sent shivers of fear through the young woman. The symbols were now swirling so fast it was like a vortex. And through that vortex she noticed a large figure coming through, but it was unlike any figure she had ever seen before.

"_**Flesh! I crave flesh!"**_

Just as the figure emerged, several black tentacle-like extensions shot out from behind the figure and grabbed Wanda by her wrists, ankles, and waist. It then lifted her up halfway between the mount and the ceiling, suspending her in the center of the chamber about halfway towards the vortex. The extensions held her firmly. Whatever these things were they were sickening, feeling hot and slimy and emitting a powerful scent of brimstone. Wanda instinctively struggled, paralyzed with new feelings of fear. What had she gotten herself into? What was this thing and what was it going to do with her.

"Wha-what's going on?! Mistress Selene!" she exclaimed.

"Don't struggle, dear, you'll only make it worse," grinned the Black Queen.

Wanda was really starting to panic. She kept struggling, but the extensions held her firmly and for some reasons her powers weren't affecting them. She could barely breathe. She fought to regain her composure in the face of the Black Queen, but that was next to impossible in the grips of this thing whatever it was.

As she struggled the figure from the vortex descended until it was at her level. Wanda stopped struggling long enough to take in its appearance. It was truly unlike anything she ever saw before. It had grayish yellow skin, was built like a man with heavy muscle bulging from its core to every limb, bore a ghoulish face that resembled that of a gargoyle, and had these strange wings that looked like an angel only the feathers had been burned off. Her eyes widened with fear as the figure floated in mid air, approaching her slowly with a hungry look in its eyes. They were so dark, revealing in them a true malevolence that was only possible in a creature from beyond. She sensed it wanted her and it was going to take her no matter what she did.

"_**Such a pretty little whore…brace yourself while I fill you with the seeds of darkness!"**_

"No! Wait I…" began Wanda.

"_**Too late, girl! You have already taken the oath! Now accept it!"**_

The tentacle-like extensions pulled her closer to the figure so she was now face to face with the demonic figure. They then pulled her arms up so they were restrained over her head and forced her legs apart. The creature gazed at her exposed womanhood intently. It was then it revealed to her it was not only built like a man, but hung like one as well. A large, oversized member grew out of its loins, which before had only been covered by a thin cloth. It was soon fully erect. At that point Wanda knew what was going to happen. This creature was going to rape her.

Wanda was paralyzed. She watched as the demon floated closer, positioning itself in front of her. She feared it would tear her up inside, but there was no resisting at this point. The demon had her at its mercy and it was going to do whatever it wanted to her. She closed her eyes and braced for the pain. She felt its strong, claw like hands grip her firmly. She knew it was coming. Then it happened. It was like being impaled from the inside. Her face became aghast with shock as she let out a pained cry.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"_**Yes! Yes! Yeeeeeessssssssssss!"**_

The demon hissed in a dark gasp of ecstasy. Her pain and humiliation was so sweet. It sensed she had whored herself to many men already. She was tainted, but there was still plenty of purity inside her for it to taint. The creature began raping her with unrelenting vigor. It gripped her hard, its claw light nails digging into her sweet flesh. Wanda kept crying out, still in a great deal of pain. But it didn't care. Her cries only fueled its craving for her flesh.

It was like a nightmare for Wanda Maximoff. She was being raped by a demon. The pain was unbearable. She kept her eyes closed, trying to take herself out of this terrible predicament. But the more this thing raped her, the more clouded her thoughts became. It wasn't just violating her body. It was violating her whole being.

All the while Selene watched with intent. The demon hungrily groped her naked flesh as it ravaged her. It even used it's demonic form to 'kiss' her, using a slithering, serpent-like tongue to taste her. Selene couldn't help but be a little turned on by it all. She loved how demons fucked, whether it was her or some unsuspecting girl. Wanda was getting a first hand taste of what it was be like to be filled with darkness. It was the first step towards truly crossing over to a world of evil.

"Be strong, Wanda. It'll all make sense soon," said Selene, remaining a calm demeanor as her pupil was raped.

"Please! Miss-Mistress Selene! I can't…"

"Don't shut this out, Wanda! Quit trying to black out the pain! Open your eyes! Look at the evil that is taking you! Confront it! Allow the darkness to consume you! Pain and pleasure are but two halves of the same whole! Embrace them both and true ecstasy will follow!"

"But I…I…"

"Do it!" commanded Selene.

The demon continued raping her. Wanda had avoided looking at it, but through the urgings of the Black Queen she finally turned to face it. The demonic face never took its eyes off her. It kept staring at her with sinister lust, howling and hissing. She saw in its eyes a dark reflection of herself. It was reflection that stripped bear her humanity and nature. Everything that made her human was being violated and filled with a new feeling. On the surface that feeling was pain, but as she stared into the eyes of the creature that feeling began to change.

Sensing her shift the creature leaned in closer and stared her down. Suddenly that reflection she saw in its eyes vanished and that dark hue turned bright red. That same hue flashed in her eyes as well, as if to show the destruction of one part of her being and the creation of a new one. When she felt this, the sensations began to change. The pain was ceding to a new and dark pleasure. It was unlike anything she ever felt before. It was small at first, but it quickly grew like a flame erupting into an inferno. Soon it completely consumed her.

"_**Yes! You're doing it, child! Embrace the ecstasy of raw darkness!"**_

Fear gave way to a maddened state of ecstasy. Wanda was no longer struggling to shut it out. Her expression was now locked in a daze of raw bliss. Pain and pleasure mixed into a unique blend of sensations that fed off one another. More pain meant more pleasure and more pleasure meant more pain. It was overwhelming, further clouding her mind. Her every thought was reduced to chaos. And she liked it. She found herself really liking it.

"She's crossing over! I can feel it!" said Selene, seething with intent.

Soon Wanda was fully lost in this feeling, gazing distantly into the reddened eyes of the demon as it raped her. The evil insanity in the creature's eyes intensified more and more as it savored her flesh. It wasn't just fucking her, it was consuming her with its own evil. She was drawn into the feeling, falling further into the darkness. By now all the pain and horror she felt earlier was replaced with ecstasy and exhilaration. Even her powers began reacting, her hexing abilities reacting to the intense mystical energy of the creature. It assailed her senses on all levels and she loved it.

She was almost completely subdued. The demon could feel her soul surrendering to the darkness. Demons took pleasure in sex differently than humans. By raping mortal women they infused their life energy with darkness. If the girl resisted, it was a torment like no other. But if she accepted it, the ecstasy was unparalleled. This girl was accepting it. Once it filled her with its sinister seeds she would be theirs and the creature made sure it was a feeling she would never forget. Over and over again it raped her, not slowing down or letting up in the slightest. It kept at it for what seemed like forever, pushing the limits of pleasure Wanda thought she could take. She didn't think it was possible, but she was about to have an orgasm. It wasn't a normal one though. This was something much more powerful and much more intense.

When the feeling hit, the demon felt it as well. The swirling energy and symbols above them swirled around them, illuminating Wanda's body in a bright red glow. The dark tentacle-like extensions tightened their grip on her as her body arched to a wave of pleasure like no other. Her aura along with that of the creature was consumed by a glowing field of energy that resembled the energy of her hexing powers. Only this time a much darker force mixed with it, fully consuming her body and spirit.

The sensations lasted much longer than normal sex. Wanda was still moaning as the creature finally let her go, pulling back towards the gate in the ceiling and letting the tendrils lower her back onto the mount. It wasn't very gentle though, roughly dropping her back onto the mount. But Wanda was in too much of a daze to care. Her body was reeling. Streaks of the thick fluid trailed down her face, breasts, and thighs as well. Her insides areas were throbbing. She had a cold, distant expression on her face. But through all this, a new Wanda Maximoff emerged.

The gateway on the roof closed and the symbols stopped swirling, eventually coming to a rest. The rest of the area was still thick with activity. The candles still burned with blood red flames and the pentagram on the floor continued pulsating. For the reeling and tired Wanda, it barely registered. Then Selene walked up to the mount, looking very pleased with what she saw from her.

"Welcome to the dark side, Wanda," grinned Selene, "Now get up. Stand before you new master!"

Despite her exhausted body, Wanda did as she asked. She gingerly got off the mount. She keeled over at first, feeling a sharp bit of soreness from her core when she tried to stand. But she toughed it out and stood tall before Selene.

"How do you feel?"

Wanda gazed into the eyes of the imposing woman, her expression still devoid of emotion. Her mind was still struggling to catch up with everything, but once she got her thoughts together she had a clear answer.

"I feel…great."

"I see. Now tell me exactly what you are feeling at the moment. Search your soul and tell me what's there."

Wanda's gaze remained stern. Then a new look came over her. It was a much darker, yet content feeling.

"Darkness, Mistress Selene…I feel pure darkness. And I like it!"

Selene's grin widened. Wanda now had the look of a black magic mystic. The same sinister grin she prided herself for having was now dominating her face. It showed the demeanor of a different woman, one who was now filled with darkness. She was just what she wanted in an apprentice. But she needed more prove.

"Good…care to prove it?"

Selene snapped her fingers and another door on the opposite end of her chamber opened. From there Wanda turned to see two of Selene's personal guards, who were distinguished by their completely black masks as opposed to the white ones normal Hellfire guards wore. They were carrying with them the naked body of one of the Hellfire Club's female sex workers. She was still alive, but barely. From the looks of it she had been tortured and raped. Her body reeked with sweat, blood, and semen. There were cuts and bruises all over her, now doubt the result of some of Selene's torture tactics. But Wanda was not turned off by any of this. She just watched coldly as the men laid her out on the mount.

"This young woman had the gall to try and steal some money and run away from us when she agreed to two full terms of service. Turns out she didn't enjoy sex work enough to do it for a living, but a deals a deal. And she broke it. You know what that means."

"Yes…I do."

Wanda quickly surmised what the Black Queen had in mind. If this girl had broken a deal with the Hellfire Club and tried to steal from them, that was a serious transgression. There was only one suitable penalty for it. Xavier would have agreed and had no problem with Selene dishing out the punishment. But this time would be different.

"Show me your new dark side," said Selene, "Kill her with this dagger and enjoy it while you do it."

Selene gave her the dagger she used to cut herself for the ceremony. Wanda willingly took it and held it. She had killed before, both with the Brotherhood and with the Hellfire Club. But she never took pleasure in it. She only did it when she had to. This would be an interesting test to see just how much the darkness had taken over her.

Looking over the scared and distraught young woman, Wanda bore no sympathy. But in looking into her eyes she hesitated. She saw in them a new reflection of herself not unlike she saw when the demon was raping her. She saw little trace of the Wanda Maximoff that came of age in Mount Wundergore, was raised by a gypsy, looked after her brother, and fought for her father's Brotherhood. But there was still a part of her in that image looking back at her. Even though the darkness had filled her, there were still parts of her that had yet to be untouched. It caused some conflict in her for a moment. But looking at the dagger and then back at Selene, the more dominate darker side won out.

"Please…it hurts…so much. Have mercy," begged the young woman.

But Wanda showed no mercy. Her face tensed with anger as she gripped the dagger and held it over her chest. Then with a sharp grunt of rage she plunged it into the young woman, stabbing her right in the heart and causing blood to burst forth from her chest. The young woman was too weak to scream. She merely gasped at the pain, tears of blood forming in her eyes as the cold grip of death came to claim her. The glowing symbols on the walls and floors intensified as if to signal the true climax of the ceremony. Wanda watched intently as she took her last breath.

It was the first time she felt a grim sense of satisfaction in killing. There was no guilt, second thoughts, or remorse. It actually gave her a rush. It was a new feeling, but one her darker side embraced. She even kept gripping the dagger, letting the blood of the woman flow all over her arm. When she finally removed it she looked down at the blood on her hand, which morbidly symbolized her new persona.

"Congratulations my new apprentice. You've taken your first step," grinned the Black Queen.

"Thank you, Mistress Selene," said Wanda, bowing respectfully to her new mentor.

"Please, just call me Mistress. No need to address me as everybody else does. As an apprentice you've earned your right."

Wanda smiled. This was the first time Selene ever talked to any pupil with that kind of respect. As her apprentice she would have those kinds of privileges, but only to an extent. Selene was still Selene no matter what title she had.

"Very well. So what now, Mistress?" asked Wanda, "What do I do now that I'm your apprentice."

"I'm glad you asked, my dear, because I already have an assignment for you. It's not hard and you should be able to carry it out with little trouble."

"I see. What exactly do you want me to do?"

Selene moved in closer, the symbol on the floor and the candles around the area still pulsing. The room remained thick with magic and rightfully so. The ceremony may be done, but Black Queen wasn't done indoctrinating her new apprentice. She would need to know a few additional skills if she was to succeed in her new duties.

"You're going to pay a little visit to Kurt," she explained, "You're going to take this darkness that now flows within you and lure him in as well. I would do it myself, but I'd rather have you give it a try. I suspect he carries a flame for you and I want you to use that to your full advantage. In addition, I have a little spell that should help things along."

Wanda, now eager to learn from her new mentor, listened intently as this new phase of her life began. She was officially on the side of darkness. Her goals now were no longer restricted to the Hellfire Club. They centered around exploring and enjoying this new feeling. And with the lessons she was to learn from the Black Queen, she wouldn't be the only one.

* * *

**Jean's Quarter**

After the debacle in the lounge, Jean restricted all further mystical research to her room. At least this way she wouldn't catch any more grief from the others if a spell failed. They were still waiting for the smell in the lounge to clear. But she remained determined. She wasn't about to let a few mishaps keep her from learning about the mystic arts. She was close to completing her first spell. She could feel it. Hopefully once she pulled off a successful spell, she could use that as a stepping stone to develop her ability. Even though Selene and everybody told her she just didn't seem to have the talent for magic, she was determined.

She turned her room into her own private magic chamber complete with candles, emblems, and some assorted ingredients. She even drew a makeshift pentagram in her floor using some special paint that Selene infused with mystical properties. It was a bit of a mess at times and every time she brought someone in to have sex they commented how cluttered it was. But a few telekinetic slaps shut them up and she continued her studies. The only one who continued to support her was Scott. When he had spare time he would help her go over text, gather supplies, and recite incantations. His attention to detail really helped her progress. He picked up on things she missed and saved her a lot of frustration. In addition, she enjoyed his company. Whenever she got too frustrated he would know just what to say or do to keep her spirits up. That meant a lot to her beyond the magic, but that was another story.

Right now, she was just about done with her most ambitious project yet. Hovering over the makeshift pentagram in her room, she painstakingly sprinkled the remaining ingredients into a small marble crucible. The mixture was pretty complicated. It started with a touch of incense, olive oil, salt, and a dose of purified water. Then it required some elaborate chanting to prime the ingredients. Then piece by piece she added red candle wax, a drop of her own blood, and an assortment of other ingredients from Hellfire's stockpile, some of which she could barely pronounce. That left only the most potent ingredient, which would hopefully act as the main catalyst. It was a careful mix of pink and red rose petals. Curiously enough, Selene didn't keep any in her stock so she had to go out and buy them with her own money. She didn't need much, only enough to make it work. And as she carefully dropped each peddle into the mixture, she chanted passionately with her eyes closed.

"Forces of nature…spirits of passion…power of body and soul…heed my words! Grant unto this holy mixture the power that the ancients have ordained! Bring forth the power that permutes all living things, extends beyond darkness and light, and fills those who loyally follow the old ways with their greatest desires!"

One by one she dropped the petals in until only two remained, one red and one pink. Each had its own special meaning. That meaning, if her knowledge was up to par, centered on passion. That passion, she hoped, would fill her with the energy and power she needed to take this to another level. But she had to get it right first.

She began a series of elaborate chants, half of which was in Latin and the other half of which was in old Egyptian. Almost every mystical spell was cast using languages that were no longer in use. That made them very hard to recite and say accurately, but she felt she had them right this time. Scott helped translate them with her and even helped with the pronunciation. All that was left now was the end product.

She chanted for a good five minutes, this time not missing a word. She could feel the air around her heating up. It was actually kind of arousing, but she didn't let that hurt her focus. She calmly recited each part of the incantation, which was divided into three parts. When she finished the first part, she felt the heat around her intensify. When she finished the second part, she felt a strange energy build up in her hands. Then when she reached the third part, a small park of light flashed from the mixture.

Jean's eyes shot open. Upon feeling the spark she looked eagerly into the crucible. She found that it was glowingly softly. There was definitely some magic at work. It wasn't doing anything too spectacular, but it was more than anything she conjured thus far.

"Come on…come on!" she beckoned the mixture, "Do it! I can feel it!"

She held her hands over the glowing mixture, waiting eagerly for the true spell to take hold. This was a spell that was especially important to her, not just because it was her first but because of what inspired it. The power was there. It just had to manifest itself. Then just as remarkably as the mixture came to life, it slowly fizzled.

"Damn it! I was so close!" cursed Jean.

Looking over the mixture and the pages of notes she took, she knew she did everything right. But it still wasn't enough to get the spell going. The power was present. There was just something missing.

"I almost had it," she said to herself as she looked over her notes, "There just wasn't enough energy coming from my end. I have to find a way to boost the incantations! I know it can work. I just need something more."

She considered her options. Maybe there was some sort of charm or artifact she could use to boost her spiritual output. Maybe she could get somebody to help her. An extra spirit could never hurt. One of those ways was going to work. She just proved to herself she could do it. She just needed that last missing piece.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar telepathic voice in her head.

'_Jean? Are you still in your room? You're going to be late for your shift at Club Hellfire.'_

The voice of Charles Xavier shook Jean from her focused state. She looked over at the clock and cursed again. With all this time she was putting into learning magic, she forgot she had a shift tonight.

'_Oh shit! I'm sorry, Lord Xavier! I…I must have lost track of time!'_

'_It's alright, my dear. While I appreciate your dedication, you mustn't forget your Hellfire duties. Your work on the mystic arts will still be here after you return.'_

'_I understand, sir. Forgive me, but I was just so close this time! I just couldn't let up! This stuff is so much harder without Mistress Selene's guidance.'_

Xavier paused for a moment. He found it increasingly disturbing that Selene wasn't spending anymore time teaching the mystic arts to curious pawns. Lately she had only been focusing on Kurt and Wanda. Jean always seemed to have a special fondness for magic. Why Selene wouldn't want to nurture that was a curious matter.

'_Yes, I'm aware of that. I'll discuss it with the Black Queen the next time I see her. But you're ability to carry on without her is admirable.'_

'_Thank you sir, but at the rate I'm going it may be a while before I can get any real skill. I'm sorry if it's getting in the way of my other duties. Believe me, I put Hellfire before everything.'_

'_I know you do, Jean. But don't forget you can always find other ways to contribute.'_

'_Oh I'll contribute, Lord Xavier. If not by magic then some other way. The Hellfire Club is too important to leave loose ends.'_

The telepathic channel fell silent as Jean put her stuff away and promptly gathered her stripping attire. She would probably have to hail a cab and pay him extra to speed towards the club. With any luck she should arrive just in time for her set before Emma or Rogue could steal it. Part of her still wanted to finish this spell, but it would have to wait. The duty of a Hellfire woman came first.

For Xavier, however, he found Jean's situation increasingly curious. Up in his office, he pondered the situation with her and Selene. While she still conducted rituals and ceremonies for the other pawns, actual hands-on training was becoming increasingly reserved. Kurt and Wanda were her prized students and she seemed to be leaving her mark on them already. It made him think more cautiously about encouraging Jean to get lessons from her. The last thing he wanted was someone else helping Selene in her pursuits. A second practitioner of the mystic arts may provide a good balance for the Inner Circle. But if Jean was to be that practitioner, he would have to make plans.

The Black King was so lost in his thoughts he forgot he had been on hold with a customer of his. It was only when his image on his computer screen came up that he remembered.

"_Charles Xavier? You wanted to speak to me?"_

"Ah yes, hello, Mr. Stark. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me at this hour. I have some business proposals that I think you'll be very interested in."

* * *

**Kurt's Quarters**

It was late at night and Kurt was still going over his books. His clock read past three in the morning, late even by his standards. He wasn't sure why, but tonight he felt a certain need to read more into the books Xavier gave him. As much as he had taken to Selene's ideology, there were some aspects to it he still couldn't get around. Her taste for brutality and torture was one of them, but he chose to turn a blind eye to that issue so he could learn from her. Xavier provided a more balanced approach. He didn't shy away from such harsh tactics, but they were to be used only as needed. Reason had to be a part of any action whether it was brutal or not. Selene didn't care for that, but it intrigued Kurt.

The one book that captured his attention the most was an old book written by one of the Hellfire Club's founding members. It dated back to the Victorian era. Some parts were a bit hard to read, but he was able to decipher some useful information. He was surprised to learn that originally, the Inner Circle had been known as the Council of the Chosen and it didn't contain any mutants. Most were wealthy aristocrats that oversaw the activities of numerous Hellfire branches that were stationed in places like London, Hong Kong, Paris, and New York City. Their ideology centered mostly on wealth, power, and gaining more of it, but there were other aspects to the club that ran deeper than that.

Central to those ideas was the use of Hellfire imagery. Selene told him that it was meant to represent the darkness the members embraced and while that was true to some extent, the original members also used it as a way set themselves apart from traditional beliefs. Hellfire to them was a form of enlightenment, the idea that the insight they had to the world was in stark contrast to the ignorant masses. Magic, materialism, greed, and reason were all parts of that insight. To them these were the true ways to progress, power, and personal fulfillment. It made Kurt think more about some of Selene's ruthless tactics. It might be wise if he kept these thoughts close by as he continued to learn from her.

"Hellfire, zhe true and only vay for humanity, can only work through hierarchy," Kurt read aloud, "Ve represent zhat hierarchy and it is my hope zhat one day ve vill have zhe influence and reach to bring order to zhis chaotic world."

Kurt couldn't help but smile somewhat as he read that.

"Talk about prophetic. Xavier sure can call zhem."

It lent credence to his teachings and he wanted to read more. But his restlessness was catching up to him. He let out a tired yawn and his eyes were getting heavier. Maybe it was time to turn in. There would be plenty of time for this stuff anyways.

"I zhink zhat's a good point to stop," he said tiredly as he closed the book.

He got up and stripped off his shirt and pants, but kept his boxers on. He usually slept nude. It worked better when dealing with a tail. But he didn't plan on getting much sleep anyways so he didn't bother. He was about to turn off the lights when he heard a knock at his door.

"Kurt? Are you still awake?"

Kurt immediately recognized the voice as belonging to Wanda, but it sounded different this time.

"Vanda? Ja, I'm up. Come in."

The door opened and the young woman entered. Kurt was turned away from her at first because he was pulling back the covers on his bed. But when he turned around to greet her he was in for a surprise. Wanda wasn't wearing her usual sleeping attire. She wasn't wearing much of anything for that matter. All she had on were lace stockings with attached garters and a very revealing black G-string thong. She wore no bra and was naked from the waist up. She also had a strange if not insidious look on her face, but that was the last thing on Kurt's mind at the moment.

"Uh…Vanda?" he said, trying to maintain some sense of composure.

"What's the matter? Is my attire making you uncomfortable? I've worn a lot less, you know?" said Wanda with a playful grin.

"No uh…it's just not vhat I expected to see. It is late, you know. Is something wrong?"

"Of course not. Everything's great. I just need to talk to you."

"Can it vait until morning? I'm kind of tired."

"Really? You don't look tired. Or is that just your way of flattering a half naked woman?"

Kurt smiled sheepishly. Wanda was a beautiful woman. There was no denying that. And seeing her in such provocative attire definitely woke him up a bit. It was still strange though. Something about her seemed different. There was this look in her eye he hadn't seen before. That sparked his curiosity.

"It's alright, Kurt. This won't take long," she assured him, "And I promise you after we're done, you'll get the best night sleep you've ever had."

"Sounds fair," said Kurt, taking her word for it, "Vhat is it you needed to talk about?"

Wanda made sure the door was closed and locked before she made her next move. Her mentor told her to make sure there were no interruptions. This was an important task and it was up to her to make sure everything went smoothly. It was also her first test and she was out to prove herself.

She moved in closer to the young man, seductively swaying her hips with each step she took. Kurt stood mesmerized by her movements. As tired as he was the lustful demon in him was roused and when he felt her slip her arms around him and press her half nude body up against his it really got him going. But more than anything else, that look in her eye entranced him. There was something about them that he couldn't turn away from.

"I was never a very social girl growing up in the Balkans so I'll try and say this as best I can…you're special to me, Kurt."

The young man's eyes widened. That came out of nowhere. Sure he and Wanda were closer than some of the other pawns. They learned together, trained with Selene together, and had sex together more than they did with the others. And while it was true he had some feelings for her, he had no idea they were that serious.

"Special? Vhat do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," said Wanda, pressing harder up against him and further rousing his passions, "Since you've arrived you've been the one person besides my brother I can truly relate to. You're different than any other man I've met. You share my passion for magic and occult spirituality. You've put in just as many hours as I have studying the mystic arts, learning from Mistress Selene in ways others are too scared to try."

Kurt was in shock. He wasn't sure how to respond. It was even harder considering her breasts were pressing up against his chest, but there was no way he could turn away at this point.

"I…I had no idea you felt zhat vay," he stammered.

"Oh I've felt it for a while. And I think you have too. Remember the first night we made love? I know we've had a lot of sex since then, but look me in the eye and tell me that didn't feel special to you."

"It vas special. Zhat I von't deny. But…"

Before he could go on, Wanda placed a finger over his lips. She couldn't give him time to rationalize this. If he thought too much he may try to resist and she would rather this not get messy. Besides, she really did carry a flame for Kurt. She wanted to share it with him even if it meant using a few dirty tricks.

"Shh…you don't need to say anything else. You know this is right. You feel it just like I do, don't deny it."

"Vanda…"

"Forget reason. Forget uncertainty. Don't even think. Just look into my eyes and let everything happen as it should."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He kept staring into Wanda's eyes, drawn to them as if something was pulling him in. The more he stared, the more his rational side slipped away. He didn't consider his feelings for Wanda that strong. Of course he liked her and was attracted to her, but now as he gazed at her this new sense came over him. It wasn't like anything he felt before and he wasn't sure where it was coming from, but he went with it.

For Wanda, it was all part of the plan. She was tempting not just his body and soul, she was tempting his heart. She never had a real lover before. Now was as good a time as any to take one even if it involved a little nudge. But she was never any good at traditional romance. So why not give Selene's alternative a try?

Now locked into her gaze, Wanda slowly inched closer to him. She had him in her spell and now it was time to take the next step. Their lips met in a kiss. At first Kurt just closed his eyes and kissed back normally. Then she threw in something different. Sliding her hands up his back she took a much firmer hold of him. Then she summoned the power within that Selene imparted to her and cast a spell, causing her eyes to flash bright red. When Kurt saw this his reaction was immediate.

His body tensed, his heart rate quickened, and his mind was shocked into a new state of being. At first he thought it was Wanda's hexing powers, but he quickly realized that wasn't the case. As her lips trailed over his a new feeling came over him. It was like some strange force struck him from within. It didn't hurt or anything, but it was clearly shoved into him with force. Before he could rationalize it he was overcome with these new feelings. They were deep and powerful feelings, all of which centered around Wanda. It wasn't quite love and it wasn't quite affection, but whatever it was it made him feel totally drawn to this woman.

"Oh Vanda…" he said in a daze as they parted.

"That's it, Kurt. Give in," said Wanda, her tone a mix of darkness and desire.

Her eyes flashed red again and her hexing powers suddenly took hold. Kurt felt his boxers ripped to shreds and then was promptly shoved onto his bed where he fell limply onto his back. Wanda leered over him hungrily, smiling at his vulnerable state and trailing her hand down his chest and core.

"Join me in darkness," she said seductively, "It'll feel so good."

Kurt only managed a groan for a response. He was in too much of a daze to do anything coherent. Wanda slipped out of her thong, leaving her stockings and garter on for show. She then crawled on top of the young man like a predator intimidating its pray, hovering over his half-erect cock with lust in her eyes.

"You really are tired," she grinned, "Don't worry, I can fix that."

The young mutant waved her hand over his penis and softly chanted a phrase Selene taught her. Her eyes flashed again, indicating the presence of both magic and her hexing powers, and Kurt's member stiffened swiftly. He groaned at the feeling. It caused him a bit of discomfort and drew him further into a daze. But he didn't have time to dwell on it. Wanda wanted him now.

"Now you're mine, Kurt…my little pet demon."

With a lustful grin she straddled his wasit, hovering over top of him in a dominating manner. She watched as his face contorted in a mix of desire and frustration. He wanted her, but she wouldn't let him have her until she was ready. She was pretty aroused herself, but she had to make it clear that she was the dominate one. It would set the tone for a much deeper and more useful relationship down the line.

"Say you want me!" commanded Wanda.

"I…I vant you," gasped Kurt.

"Say it louder!" she yelled with more force, "Tell me how bad you want it!"

"I vant it so bad!"

"Then tell me you love me," she said intently, "Tell me you'll submit to me whenever I want. Swear on your heart and soul that your whims belong to me!"

Kurt may have been dazed, but he was aware enough to know the dark undertone to her command. He may have been aroused and he may have been under her spell, but he could still think. Her dark tone was eerily similar to Selene's and he never recalled Wanda having this level of mystical prowess, being able to seduce and dominate another. And he couldn't resist it. The feeling was too strong.

"I…I swear," he said in a weak tone.

"Say it again!" commanded Wanda.

"I swear!" he exclaimed, "My heart and soul are yours, Vanda Maximoff."

Wanda smiled, her sinister look of intent never waning. Her spell was working perfectly. Kurt gave in even faster than she thought. She thought he had a strong will. That's why she threw in some hexing power into the spell. But he still gave in and now the real fun could begin.

"Good boy," she purred seductively, "Now just lean back and let me do the rest. Let us solidify our new bond with the joining of our flesh!"

With her nails dug into his waist she slammed her hips down hard onto him. Having recently been raped by a real demon, it was a much different feel to her. But it still felt so good. Kurt let out a deep moan, the burning need she roused within him now finally filled. She didn't give him much time to soak up the moment though. She began to eagerly work her hips, grinding hard against his flesh at a fervent pace. It seemed to catch him off guard at first, but he didn't resist or complain. He just let her go to work on him and that was just what she wanted.

It was ecstasy. Kurt couldn't believe how amazing it felt. Wanda was so aggressive and intense as she fucked him. She showed a sexual side that he never saw in her before. He had sex with Wanda many times before, but it was never like this. It felt different this time. The feeling he had when she first kissed her had grown. It was so intense now. It assaulted all his senses, filling him from his body to his soul.

She kept riding him nice and hard. It felt great having this kind of control and freedom. No wonder Selene was so big on it. The rush she got from it was truly something else. It was so powerful it sent her to new heights. She leaned over in a dominating gesture and gazed deep into his eyes, using her powers to further the spell and bringing him further under her influence. She kept working her hips. He was operating purely on sexual instinct, his hands finding their way onto her naked body. But she made it clear she was the one in control. Her grip on Kurt tightened as she moved her hips faster. It caused Kurt some discomfort with how hard she was doing it, but the pleasure far exceeded any pain. He wasn't close to his peak. Wanda usually held out for him, but not this time. This time all the pleasure was hers. When the feeling hit her she squeezed her lover's hands tightly, threw her head back, and cried out in of ecstasy. It was even more amazing than Selene said it would be. All she had to do was forget all reason and uncertainty and take it without conscious.

Kurt was affected by the power as well. Some of the pleasure Wanda felt transferred to him. It was intoxicating, but had a distinctly dark feel. It was the kind of darkness that felt wrong, but good. Even though he didn't climax himself, the pleasure he got from that feeling was every bit as intense.

As the aura faded, Wanda's eyes kept glowing. She sensed Kurt felt a bit of the experience too. That should lure him in even faster, but she wasn't done with him yet. He was being such a good boy he deserved a little reward. Selene told her that part of getting someone to submit was tempting them with more pleasure, but while making sure it was on her terms. So with his cock still deep inside her, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up so that he was in a sitting position.

"Mmm…being bad feels so good, doesn't it?" she said, the intense look in her eyes never waning.

"Ja…it does," replied Kurt in a flast tone.

"You're a good lover. I'm going to like having you. And since you've been such a good boy, I'm going to give you a chance to get your orgasm as well. But you have to earn it. Understand?"

"I understand, Vanda."

"Good, now show me what you got, demon lover!"

Kurt did as she said. He held on while she continued to ravage him. Her body moved wildly and forcefully. And yet the whole time she managed to hold him down, maintaining complete control of his body and mind. She pushed him to do it nearly as hard as she did with him. It was hard considering the mental state he was in, but he pushed forward, being driven by hid desire for pleasure and the intimacy with this woman.

His demonic appearance was now even more of a turn on after having fucked a real one. She loved how his fur felt against her skin. She maintained her aggressive hold on him, digging her nails into his skin and trailing her tongue over him. She got the sense he was starting to like her more dominating sexual tastes. That was a good sign that the spell was working towards its full effect.

Back and forth, their bodies rocked. She rode him and rode him, never letting up. Time seemed to lose meaning for him. Everything became a daze of pleasure and lust. And it was all dominated by Wanda. She was now the center of his being. The power she had over him strengthened with each passing second. She was filling him with more and more darkness, captivating him with her power and her body. His face was wrought with a mix of lust and madness. This feeling was overwhelming his body and mind. Too much more of this and he may very well go mad. But this didn't concern Wanda. In fact, it exhilarated her. It was more than she hoped for. And since he had been so cooperative in submitting to her, he deserved this pleasure.

"Okay lover! You've earned it! Give me all you've got!" proclaimed Wanda.

She finally released his hold on him, allowing him to get the pleasure he so sorely craved. Another halo of mystic energy surrounded them as they shared in the ecstasy. The release was a great relief on his body and mind and flooded his system with great pleasure. Wanda was also able to feed off his pleasure through her power. It wasn't as intense as her earlier orgasm, but it was still quite a rush.

The sensations lingered a good long while as Kurt emptied his cum into Wanda's pussy. When it was finally over he went limp and fell back onto his bed, withdrawing his cock in the process. He was totally out of it. His mind was muddled with sensations and feelings of darkness. Whatever power Wanda cast over him, it took a strong hold within him. It led him to both pain and pleasure. He couldn't explain it, but it had him and there was no going back.

But Wanda wasn't finished with him yet. Upon rising up off his cock, she crawled back on top of him and kissed him. His disposition was humorous. This spell was more potent than she thought. She was still hungry for pleasure and Kurt looked in no condition for another round. But that wasn't a problem. There were other ways of getting herself off and now that he was under her influence he would do them without resistance.

"Tell me you love me," said Wanda intently.

"I love you, Vanda," said Kurt through his daze.

"I love you too my little sex demon," she said as she affectionately caressed his face, "We're going to have a lot of fun together and you'll also be helping me and Mistress Selene with some very big plans. But in the meantime you will continue on as if nothing has changed. When you wake up tomorrow morning, you will present yourself to Lord Xavier and the others as the same person you were before this night. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my love."

"Good, then you may rest. You're going to need it. We both will. Mistress Selene has big plans for us, the Inner Circle, and the world."

Kurt didn't say a word. He just nodded and slipped into a deep sleep, remembering her words and made certain he would follow them. He was officially entranced by darkness. Wanda's spell had him firmly in her grasp and he had no desire to leave. He would learn to deal with the submission and he would embrace all the dark pleasure that came along with it. He would help her in whatever endeavors she led him on from this point forward. His heart bled for this woman now and he swore right then and there he would never leave her behind.

* * *

**Up next: Jean tries some magic of her own and Xavier takes note.**

**AN: I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Please remember to leave a review. You can either post a review or send me your comments via email. I accept constructive criticism, but please be mindful. And if you want to see an uncensored version of this or any other chapter you can check out the adultfanfiction version through a link on my profile. Thank you all very much for reading and I wish everybody the best. Slickboy out.  
**


	19. Light in the Darkness

**New Blood  
Chapter 19: Light in the Darkness**

* * *

**Miami Harbor – Hammer Industries Hub **

It was another night of dangerous missions for the Hellfire pawns. The Black King was in the process of making another deal that required some special "hands-on" work to complete. This time it led them to one of the busiest ports in the world in Miami Florida. Here, most of the goods from South America, the Caribbean, and the west coast of Africa came in. Countless businesses depended on this port. One of them was Hammer Industries, which was so big it had its own privately secured hub. And it was the target of tonight's mission.

Scott Summers surveyed the situation. An hour ago he and a team of pawns including Warpath, Piotr, Warren, and Rogue flew in from New York and started staking out the heavily secure hub owned exclusively by Hammer Industries. Xavier was in the process of negotiating a deal with Tony Stark, the billionaire industrialist who secretly financed the Avengers and participated as the armored hero Iron Man. Scott remembered how Xavier told him about his history with Stark. The man didn't like him or the Hellfire Club for that matter. He had too much the hero complex going for him as an Avenger. But he was still a businessman that Xavier wanted to do business with. In order to accomplish that they had to play the part of hero too by stopping Hammer Industries from importing illegal nuclear technology from a few very unfriendly despots overseas.

It was not the kind of role Hellfire was used to playing. Being heroes was rarely part of the mission, but if they had to be in order to get things done so be it. Only they would do things the Hellfire way and not the way of a bunch of idealistic sissies like the Avengers. Hopefully Stark took note because this was the real way to make a difference.

"Who are these people?!" exclaimed a Hammer Industry security operative.

"I don't know, but keep shooting!" exclaimed another, who was manning a machine gun.

Scott scoffed at their feeble attempts to stop them. He was currently being flown over the scene by Warren, who flew down in dive patterns while he fired powerful optic blasts at strategic areas down below. Piotr and Warpath were fighting down below in the thick of the mayhem, beating back wave after wave of Hammer's army of private security personnel, some of which were foreign mercenaries. And Rogue had been strategically dropped onto the deck of the ship where she was fighting off men stationed at machine gun nests and absorbing as many high level captains as she could for information.

It was a standard attack. Scott positioned them to strike just as the unmarked ship was anchored. Then as soon as they started unloading their lethal cargo, they struck. He hit them first by firing an optic blast that severed the ropes of loading cables, causing a huge crate to crash down onto the dock and crush several Hammer workers along with it. From there they stormed in, showing no mercy and taking out as many of Hammer's operatives as possible.

"These guys are a joke. Half of them aren't even Hammers," commented Warren.

"Must be cutting costs by hiring mercs," said Scott, "Fly me down to the stern! I'm going to end this."

Warren had a good idea of what Scott had in mind. He signaled Piotr and Warpath to cover him. They picked up on it as well and plowed through a group of guards cowering behind crates to get into position. There were already a few dead bodies they had to step over, but they didn't think too much of them. It was their fault for getting in their way. Several mercenaries, each dressed in paramilitary uniforms, kept falling back as they fired wildly with their machine guns. But the bullets bounced harmlessly off Piotr and Warpath, not even slowing them down. Eventually, they gave up and ran.

"This is bullshit!" said one of the men in a thick European accent, "Hammer doesn't pay us enough for this!"

The man along with the rest of his colleagues dove into the water rather than face the two super-powered young men. A few foolishly stayed behind and tried to attack with knives, but Warpath swiftly avoided the attack and countered by slugging them in the gut to break most of their rips and ripping the knife out of their hands and using it to slit their throats. Piotr was less fancy, choosing instead to just crush their skulls or punch them so hard it severed their spines. Their blood curtailing screams did little to dissuade them. They had grown used to them in the time since they joined the Hellfire Club.

Once Piotr and Warpath were in position, Warren set Scott down behind them. He was now looking over the stern of the ship and had just the angle he needed to take this thing down.

"Cover me, guys!" he told Piotr and Warpath, "Warren, go pick up Rogue! She's not going to want to be on the ship once I'm through with it."

"On it," said Warren as he took to the air.

"That hull is probably a few inches thick," commented Piotr, "Do you think you can blast through it, comrade?"

"Only one way to find out!" said Scott.

Walking towards the edge of the dock, Scott gazed into the water and looked for a weak spot. If his basic knowledge about ships was right, the main engines should be located in the lower areas of the stern near the propellers. If he could blow through there and hit the right parts, he could permanently disable the ship so Hammer couldn't tow it away. He took aim with his optic blasts, concentrating just as Xavier taught him to charge up his power. One of the benefits to having control was he could direct the force and concentration of his power as needed. He could make it wider to take out a cluster of foes or narrow to blow through thick reinforcements, or in this case heavy steel plating.

Once charged he unleashed a powerful burst just at the waterline near the propellers. At first the metal just warped a bit, but with an extra push he blew right through it. Once penetrated, the surrounding area began to crack as well and water started pouring in. But Scott kept firing, hoping to hit something explosive. He didn't have to do it for long because after a few more bursts a sharp burst shot out through the hole.

While this was going on another round of Hammer's mercenaries tried to bear down on them. This time they were armed with some heavier ordinance including a 50 caliber machine gun and a bazooka. Most security had run away by now, but a few loyalists stayed. They figured if they took these punks out Hammer would give them a big bonus.

"Better hurry up, Scott! It's about to get rough!" warned Warpath.

"Almost done! Just a little bit longer!" said Scott.

Scott kept firing into the now smoking hole, widening the crack as much as he could to sink the ship into the port. Upon seeing what he was doing, Hammer's henchmen took aim with their machine guns and fired right at him. But Piotr kept his guard, charging the group of men as they hid behind a pile of debris. The high caliber bullets bounced right off him, only slowing him down a little until he reached the barrel of the gun, grabbed it, and warped it beyond repair. It also caused a small explosion from the back, which morally wounded the unfortunate shooter. When the others saw this most picked up and ran, but the foolish stayed behind and tried concentrating their fire on the metal mutant. But it was no use. Piotr charged and crushed another gun. Then with the debris he threw it at another couple of men who were firing from behind a crate. They were quick enough to get out of the way, but it stopped their onslaught.

While the machine guns didn't work out as well, the other henchmen tried their bazookas. They aimed right at Warpath, who stood firm with the hardened look of a warrior. Scott was still working on the ship and he knew he couldn't allow one round to hit near him. He concentrated hard, the sharp awareness he trained into himself all his life taking over. He waited for the men to pull the trigger. He wanted them to do it. He was practically daring them. One henchman, who was one of Hammer's port guards, took him up on his dare and fired right at him. Time slowed as the rocket propelled round screamed right towards the Apache mutant. But just as it was about to hit he delivered a perfectly timed punch to it and blew it apart as if it were a cloud of dust. And when the smoke cleared, there wasn't a scratch on him.

"Is that all you got?!" taunted Warpath.

It horrified all those who saw it. Not only were they stopping bullets, but even heavy ordinance wasn't enough. Another henchman from across the port tried to shoot him again, but this time he actually knocked the round up into the ship, causing a major explosion as it impacted barrels of chemicals that were being held on deck. After that the rest of Hammer's henchmen took a hint and ran. There was no way they were going up against someone like that.

"Cowards," scoffed James, "You almost done, Scott?"

With a few more blasts into the now gaping wound in the ship, the job was done. The water was now pouring in so fast it was causing the ship to tilt. This part of the port was shallow so it would probably sink about halfway, doing some damage to the dock as well, and seriously hurting Justin Hammer's ability to ship heavy merchandise into the region

"It's done," affirmed Scott, "This ship isn't going anywhere and neither is Hammer's merchandise. He'll have a lot to explain when he wakes up this morning."

"Bet he'll be pretty pissed."

"Who wouldn't?" smirked Scott, "Now where's Warren and Rogue?

Up near the bow Rogue was still going strong, grabbing every man on deck she could and absorbing them until they passed out. Not many of them had useful information, but she hoped the captain knew a thing or two about Hammer's operations that the Hellfire Club could exploit. She found him cowering on the starboard side trying to lower a lifeboat. She fought through two skippers armed with knives, absorbing them both and leaving them unconscious. Then she went for the captain, kicking him in the leg, dislocating his kneecap, and grabbing his neck just before he could dive into the lifeboat..

"Get away! Do you know who you're dealing with?!" he exclaimed.

"Question is, sugah, do you?" she taunted.

She started absorbing him and just as she hoped, the man knew quite a bit. Turned out he was the one Justin Hammer sent to negotiate this deal. She got a list of names and a location for where the funds came from, which would be easy to hack out once Sage knew what to look for. She also found out that this captain had a bit of problem skimming money from Hammer's illegal operations. That might also come in useful if they were to use him for blackmail and extortion.

As she absorbed this the whole ship jolted. The damage Scott did with his optic blasts were taking a toll on the vessel. Rogue didn't let go though. She wanted to know all this man's secrets. She used to be turned off by their groans of pain as she drained them, but when they were enemies of the Hellfire Club she didn't mind. In fact, part of her relished her victim's suffering. It showed just how far she had come as a Hellfire pawn.

Just as she got the last bit of information, Warren came flying in.

"Rogue! Finish up already! This ships going to keel over!" he yelled.

"Ah'm done, wings. This nice gent has told meh everything Ah need to know," she grinned as she let his limp body fall to the deck, "Now how's about givin' a girl a lift?"

Warren picked her up in his arms and flew her out, copping a feel of her butt in the process but she didn't seem to mind. He even got a smile out of her. Not long after they disembarked, the ship jolted more violently to the side. Such sharp movements caused massive crates to fall over and do heavy damage to the docks. Barrels of gas and chemicals spilled all over the deck, sparking fires that did even more damage. Those unlucky enough to still be on board jumped ship and swam as far away as they could. It was quite a sight, but not unusual for a Hellfire mission.

"Ah love fireworks," said Rogue.

"Don't we all," grinned Warren.

By now most of Hammer's henchmen had run away or been slain. Scott, Piotr, and Warpath were just finishing up near the entrance, taking out a few more men who tried to take a stand. They were met with optic blasts, metal fists, and raw muscle, adding to an already impressive body count. But it wasn't the highest the pawns had ever been a part of and there was little doubt it would be the last.

"Are we done here?" asked Warren as he set Rogue down.

"We're done," said Scott, "Hammer's boys, the ones still alive anyway, will have quite a story to tell."

"What about the illegal ordinance on the ship?" asked Piotr, "Shouldn't we destroy it or at least take it for ourselves?"

"No, Xavier said to leave it there for the authorities to find," said Warpath, "That ship has Hammer's name on it. Once SHIELD and the Coast Guard find out what's on there, that guy will be in some pretty hot water."

"And I shorted a large load of Hammer stock just this afternoon so we should come out with a nice profit once the news hits," grinned Warren.

"That's always a plus," said Rogue, "But why exactly would Tony Stark want the Hellfire Club to do something like this? Can't he and his Avenger pals do the same?"

"Probably," said Scott, "But they would stop short like all heroes do. They would probably try and get some incriminating evidence and hope the authorities put him away. They would never resort to blowing up a ship and killing his henchmen."

"It is a shame, yes?" said Piotr bitterly, remembering what happened to his parents and how well the justice system took care of their murderers.

"Some folk never learn," shrugged Rogue.

Looking back at the damage they did, there was a lot to be said about the difference between the Hellfire Club and groups like the Avengers. Justin Hammer was monster, responsible for many destructive agents like Beatle and Crimson Dynamo, but idealists like Tony Stark never had the drive to stop him. They erroneously thought the law would take care of him when a rich man like Hammer would probably get out of this thanks to a good legal team and a few corrupt officials. The Hellfire Club was hardly heroic, but they were a lot more efficient. They didn't shy away from being brutal or violent. They never had to face the same enemy twice. Try as they might, Tony Stark and the Avengers could only do so much. In the end the only justice that mattered was that of the Hellfire Club.

"So now that the mission is done, what do you say we stick around and enjoy the Miami night life? I'm sure a bunch of strong, rich, devious youths like us can find something to do!" said Warren.

"I'm game," said Piotr, "I've never seen Miami.

"Guess it couldn't hurt," shrugged James, "What about you, Scott?"

Scott shook his head and smiled.

"Sorry guys, but I need to get back to the manor. I have plans."

"Oh come on, Summer! It's Miami for crying out loud! What could possibly be more important than cruising around the beach and picking up a few girls?"

"As fun as that sounds, I made a promise to Jean. I said I would help her with something important and I'm not going back on it."

"Figures," said Warren, rolling his eyes, "You know if you keep going out of your way to spend time with her people will start to talk. And you know relationships in the Hellfire Club never last, right?"

"Do you think I care?" said Scott as he began walking off, "I'll see you back at the manor."

"Hold up, Ah'm comin' with you," said Rogue as she caught up with him, "Ah have plans as well."

"Oh? What kind of plans?" asked Piotr, knowing Rogue wasn't usually one for planning.

"Stuff involin' mah brother," said Rogue bitterly, "Trust meh, Ah'd rather not go into details."

"I understand," said Piotr with a nod.

"Suit yourself, but you don't know what you're missing!" said Warren, already excited about the prospect of a wild night in Miami.

"We'll manage," said Scott, "Later guys."

"Yeah, see y'all back at the manor."

The group of pawns parted. Rogue would have loved to stay in Miami and just live it up, but she had family issues to work out. She promised herself she would sit down with Kurt and try and work out the ongoing strife between them. She also promised she would try and dig deeper into what was changing him into this darker persona. She had a strong feeling Selene was part of it, but she didn't dare confront her. She was still Black Queen and capable of doing much worse if she spoke out of line. Kurt was her responsibility and hopefully she could get through to him before it was too late.

Upon waving goodbye, Scott and Rogue made their way towards the other end of the dock where they landed the Hellfire mini-jets they used to get here. They were fairly small so they brought two. Scott was sure the three of them could squeeze in the other once their night on the town was over so long as one of them stayed sober enough to fly. In the meantime, he had a date with a beautiful redhead. She didn't tell him exactly what she needed his help with, but he promised her he would be there and he always kept his promises, especially to Jean.

* * *

**Jean's Quarters – Later that Night**

After being debriefed by Sage and Lord Xavier, Scott made his way towards Jean's quarters. It was almost midnight, which was the time she told him to be there. She didn't tell him exactly what they would be doing tonight. He assumed it was more research into this spell she was working on, probably translations or testing ingredients. He didn't mind either so long as he got to spend time with her. Warren's words about relationships didn't bother him in the slightest. He could see why he would think that the Hellfire Club was no place for romance. All the constant sex, violence, and bloodlust didn't make for the best environment for love to blossom, but that didn't mean it wasn't possible. If something did happen between them, he wouldn't fight it.

He arrived at Jean's door to find it already open a bit. He still knocked though and Jean, having probably sensed his arrival, was quickly there to meet him. But to his surprise, she wasn't dressed in her usual attire. Instead she was wearing the thin black ceremonial robes they all wore during officiating ceremonies of new members. And since the robes were so thin, he could see she was naked underneath.

"Jean?" he said as he took in her appearance.

"Hey handsome!" she said with a welcoming smile, "You're right on time! I'm just about ready."

"Ready for what? And what's with the robe?" he asked

"Isn't it obvious? We're casting our first spell tonight. I figured it would help if we dressed appropriately."

"First spell? I thought you said that was still a work in progress?"

"It was until last night! I'll tell you everything, but first you need to get out of those clothes and into a robe. This spell is time sensitive and we have to act fast!"

Jean seemed more excited than usual tonight. Something must have happened because he couldn't remember her being this worked up. It might mean tonight would involve a lot more than just reading over texts and mixing elixirs. So in going along with her excitement Scott entered her room, closed the door behind him, and took off his clothes. Jean shot him a playful look as he did, but they were used to that. Having seen each other naked plenty of times before it wasn't that big a deal to them, but it this was how they were going to do this spell it would be interesting to see what came of this.

While Scott got dressed, Jean finished with the setup she put together for the spell. It was a bit more elaborate than last night. Since she came so close then she pulled out all the stops. She organized the main area with the crucible and assorted ingredients on the floor where she painted a pentagram on the carpet. She also hung pictures of mystical symbols on her wall and brought in some candle stands from the ritual chamber, which she fit with pink and red candles. They were already lit and giving off the distinct aroma of special incense. Part of all magic was setting the proper ambiance and if this spell was to do what she hoped it would, everything had to be perfect.

"So are you going to tell me what this is all about Jean? I get the feeling we're doing more than just studying," said Scott as he fastened his robe.

"You got that right. We're taking the plunge tonight. We're going to cast a real spell in a real ceremony."

"Yeah, I can see that," he said, looking around at her setup, "But why so sudden? I thought you said you weren't ready yet."

"I thought I was," said Jean as she lit some incense around the crucible, "But last night I was experimenting with one of those spells you helped me research. You know, the one with the rose petals?"

"Is that one that's supposed to cause 'passionate revelation' or something?"

"Yes, and even though we had trouble translating it I got a reaction. I recited the incantations and it started glowing. It wasn't much, but I could definitely feel it! I think this is it, Scott. I think this is the spell that's going to be my catalyst for developing mystic abilities."

She sounded pretty serious. Scott remembered which spell she was talking about. It was one she tried casting before, but without success because it was so hard to translate. Most spells weren't clear in their affects. Every title was a metaphor or a riddle it seemed. The idea of 'passionate revelation' sounded promising, but there was still plenty of uncertainty. Then again, magic was more art than science and there was only one way to know for sure.

"What makes you so certain this is the one?" said Scott with growing intrigue.

"I don't know. Call it a gut feeling, but seeing as how none of the other spells have worked so far I feel this is my best shot. You know how important this is to me, Scott. Everybody says I don't have the talent for magic. They say I should be content with the abilities I have already. But I know what I felt. The power is there! That's why I really need your help."

"Well what can I do? I've never cast a spell before."

"That doesn't matter, Scott. You still have a spirit and that's all anybody really needs," said Jean as she rose up and approached her friend and fellow pawn, "What I need from you is to cast it with me. My spirit alone wasn't enough for the spell to manifest. But if we did it together and at midnight, the best time for any spell, it might just work!"

Now standing much closer to him, her excitement mellowed and she gazed longingly into the eyes of the young man before her. They were very different two nervous teens that first arrived. They had changed a lot, not just in terms of the deeds they did, but the ways they saw the world. The ruthless drive and grit of the Hellfire Club was firmly instilled in them. But that connection they made when they first met was still there.

"I know I'm asking you to do something you don't normally do. But you've helped me with this from the beginning. You've helped me with a lot since we got here. You've helped me train, you've helped me learn, and you've helped me explore my sexuality. And I don't trust anybody else to do this with me other than you, Scott."

"Wow, I…I'm honored you feel that way, Jean," said Scott, feeling touched by her sincerity.

"It's true," she said with a smile, "So are you going to do this with me or not? We've got less than five minutes before midnight."

"I've helped you come this far, haven't I? I might as well see it through," said Scott as he smiled back.

"Oh you're the best!" said Jean, giving him a peck on the cheek as a reward, "Come on, it's almost time!"

Scott smiled as she took his hand and led him to her setup where he joined her on the floor where she set up her supplies. Everything was arranged around the pentagram she painted on her floor with the crucible in the center and five candles at each end. It wasn't quite as neat as the one in the other ritual chambers, but it still gave off a mystical ambience. He sat down on one end of the crucible and Jean sat down on another. He looked over at the clock to see it was less than three minutes to midnight. If this was going to happen they had to begin soon.

Jean had everything she used from the previous night and then some. She had all the necessary ingredients mixed in the crucible and a small black bag of crushed rose petals to add in during the incantation. She made sure everything was just as it was when she did this last night. Hopefully she would get more than just a weak glow from it this time. She felt that with Scott's presence, the extra ambience, and the midnight hour there couldn't have been a better moment for the magic to manifest.

"So how exactly do we do this?" asked Scott.

"That's what I've been preparing for all day," replied Jean, "You see, last night when I tried to cast this spell I got a reaction, but it wasn't a very big one. I could definitely feel the power, but it needed more push so to speak to fully manifest. And that's where you come in. You're going to help me give this spell that extra push."

"Sounds simple enough."

"It's not," said Jean, "We need to do the whole thing together. That means you have to focus just as much as I do. We need both our spirits fueling this spell. Can you do that for me Scott?"

"You can count on me," he assured her, "One last question though…what exactly is this spell supposed to do anyhow? What does this whole 'passionate revelation' mean?"

"That I don't know. But if you're ready, I'd like to find out."

She was pretty daring, casting a spell she didn't fully understand. But Scott wasn't dissuaded. That daring nature was part of what he liked about this girl. They both developed a taste for new experience since they joined the Hellfire Club. There was no reason why this should be any different.

"I'm ready," he told her.

"Then let's begin," said Jean strongly, "Take a deep breath, close your eyes, and follow my lead."

The clock now read one minute until midnight. It was now or never. Scott closed his eyes and began settling into a relaxed, focused state. While he never trained in magic, James Poundstar taught him how to clear his mind and focus on a given task. It worked well for combat training so hopefully it worked for magic. As he took deep controlled breaths, Jean settled in as well and began focusing her spirit as the spell instructed. She began waving her hands over the crucible, silently urging the magic within the mixture to rise. She then opened up the bag of crushed rose petals and poured it into her hand. She waited a good fifteen seconds until she was sure she was in the right state of mind. She also sent waves of calming sensations to Scott through her telepathy so he could join her.

"Oh great powers from beyond, heed the urgings of our spirits! Reveal unto us the passionate revelations by which you decree! Hear us as we chant the words of the ancients and open our spirits to this power!"

The air was already starting to heat up. It definitely felt different this time. It wasn't just a test or some haphazard attempt. This was the real deal. Jean reached over and took Scott's hands in hers. She guided it until it was over the crucible. She then linked her mind up with his so they could say the incantation in perfect unison. Even though Scott knew most of it because he helped her research it, he had to say it perfectly with her in order for everything to work. With thirty seconds left, the two teens began chanting the elaborate collection of words and phrases that would summon the power of this mysterious spell. They said every word together, their hands never parting through the whole thing. As they chanted they felt the air around them swirl in a vortex-like pattern. The air had with it a very ominous feel, resembling the kind of sensations they felt when they were involved in rituals with Selene. Only this one was smaller and more intimate.

As they neared the end Scott and Jean sensed a distinct feeling growing inside them. It was like something within them was trying to get out and with every word it drew closer to emerging. Yet they remained focused, chanting together through the final verse. Once they uttered the final word they felt a powerful gust of hot air swirl around their bodies. It was as if the energy from their spirits was charging the air around them, making everything seem so thick with mystical activity. Then as the clock struck midnight Jean opened her hand and let the crumbled rose petals fall into the mixture. It marked the final part of the spell. Now came the difficult task of waiting.

Scott and Jean opened their eyes. They gazed intently into the crucible where the mixture resided. It didn't appear to be doing much, but they could still feel the strange ambience in the air around them. The candles flickered and scent of incense hung strong. But this wasn't the reaction they were looking for. This spell was supposed to manifest something much greater.

"Did it work?" asked Scott after a few seconds.

"Wait for it," said Jean intently.

They did everything perfectly. They had all the necessary supplies and surroundings. It couldn't possibly fizzle out on them now. Jean refused to accept that. But with each second that past her anticipation grew. Something was coming. She could feel it. It just wasn't showing yet. Scott was about to declare it a misfire when suddenly it happened.

The mysterious mixture in the crucible began to glow. This time it was much brighter than last time and it didn't fizzle. Jean and Scott gazed at it in awe. It was so bright it illuminated the whole room, but it wasn't the kind of light they shielded themselves from. It was a soft, warm glow that was almost hypnotic in its beauty. The glow then extended to the candles, turning the small flame into a bright pink and causing the outline of the pentagram to glow softly in a similar color. After gazing at it for a few seconds it started to rise up out of the cauldron in the form of a concentrated ball of pink light. It was almost like a miniature star. Scott and Jean, dazed by its beauty, rose up from their seated positions until the ball of light was hovering between them at eye level.

For a few seconds it just hovered there, glowing in a steady stream of brilliance. Scott and Jean just kept staring, not knowing what this thing was or what it was going to do. Whatever it was it burned with a strange kind of passion just as though it were alive. And as it hovered between them it started to intensify as if it was reacting to something. It intensified to the point where it was about to overtake them, but the two teens remained unafraid.

Then in a brilliant display of power and majesty, the ball of light broke apart into two swirling streams of mist. One stream swirled around Scott and the other swirled around Jean. It kicked up a strange gust of wind around them, making their robes flutter and their hair nearly stand on end. Then in a strange process the mist merged with them, consuming their bodies from head to toe. Scott and Jean each let out a gasp. But it wasn't one of pain or discomfort. It was one of sheer exhilaration. All of the sudden a new feeling came over them. The ball of light was no longer there, but they remained standing in a dazed state. Only now they were gazing into each others' eyes with great passion.

"Jean…"

"Scott…"

Suddenly another gust of air shot up through them, causing their black robes to loosen. Then as if by an intelligent hand the robes were pulled off of their bodies, leaving them completely naked. For a moment Scott and Jean just stood there, their gaze never waning. The flames of the candles erupted into miniature columns of pink fire and the symbol beneath them bathed their bodies in a soft glow. Then a new feeling came over them…one of raw, unbridled passion.

In what seemed like slow motion, Scott and Jean moved in close to one another so they were standing in the center of the pentagram. Without looking away from one another, they slipped into a warm embrace. The feeling of their naked skin grazing against one another was like an avalanche of sensations. It was as if their touch had a special energy to it. It was unlike any energy they ever felt before, but it was pleasant and warm. In their daze they began drifting closer to one another. They drifted closer and closer until their lips met in a soft kiss. It was then they felt the true meaning of this spell.

'_Scott…I can feel it.'_

'_Me too, Jean.'_

The kiss deepened and was accompanied with more passionate touching. Scott's hands roamed down Jean's womanly curves while she gently traced over his manly physique. It was deeply intimate, stirring within them a great arousal. Only this wasn't like the lustful sexual arousal they were more accustomed too. This had something else with it…something much more meaningful. It wasn't excitement, desire, hunger, or anything of the sort. Above all one emotion dominated over all others as they tenderly kissed and touched…love.

The light from the candles and pentagram kept glowing even after they parted. And as they gazed back into each others' eyes with unparalleled emotion they smiled and held each other closer.

"Make love to me, Scott," said Jean in a soft yet desperate tone.

"Oh Jean…" gasped Scott, now fully engrossed in this woman.

Following their passions, the two teens kissed again. This time they were more passionate, allowing their tongues to twirl and dance. They remained in a warm embrace as they stumbled towards the bed. The glowing pink light followed them until it was under the bed, illuminating it in a column of light. The candles moved as well as by an unseen hand, positioning themselves around the bed. It was like the magic was reacting to their emotional state, ensuring everything was perfect for them to make love.

Once at the bed Scott effortlessly lifted Jean up in his arms and laid her naked body down in the center of the bed. Their lips never parted with Jean clinging desperately to his arms while he held her firmly by the hips. Their bodies were fully aroused. But they didn't immediately start having sex. For a while they just held each other and made out, kissing and touching one another's naked flesh. There was still plenty of lust to go along with their gestures, but this time it was mixed with much deeper feelings of intimacy and love.

"I want you," said Scott in a soft, passionate daze.

"I want you too," said Jean as she smiled warmly at the man on top of her, "Please, take me."

Scott smiled and brought her into another deep kiss. As their tongues danced Jean spread her legs and hooked them securely around his waist. They continued kissing and feeling each other up for a bit. Then when the moment was right he entered her. The pulsating light underneath the bed intensified as soon as he did and the young lovers let out passionate moans of ecstasy as this powerful feeling consumed them.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Scott!" gasped Jean.

"Jean…ohhhh you're so beautiful!" moaned Scott.

Instinct and passion took over as the two teens began making love. They started off nice and slow. They each gasped and moaned with each movement, not going at it with excessive lust. For once the focus wasn't pleasure. It was on connecting with each other on another level. That established a connection the first day they met outside Hellfire Manor. This moment truly solidified it.

Their bodies meshed together as they made love in a nice, steady rhythm. It wasn't the kind of sex that would rock the bed or leave them screaming at the top of their lungs. But it was still more intense than anything they ever experienced before. The Hellfire Club had given them a strong appreciation for lust and pleasure, but it never gave them an appreciation for the kind of intimate love that went beyond basic desires. Yet for everything they had done, for all the other people they slept with, and for all those who stood in Hellfire's way that they took down without remorse, they still had a capacity for love.

The glowing light from the pentagram and the candles beamed continuously as Scott and Jean made love. They kept the pace slow yet thorough, really dragging the experience out for as long as they could. The pleasure was intense, as if the magic amplified it along with their emotions. The whole time they kept kissing and touching, feeling each other thoroughly on every intimate level. It built up an peak like no other. And the close they came to it the more fervent their movements and gestures. The light from under them pulsed brighter, burning along with the intensity of their lovemaking.

Then they felt it. The overwhelming surge of pleasure and feeling overtook their bodies as they each hit their peak. And together they shared a cry of ecstasy. The light from the spell surrounded their bodies as they bathed in the feeling. Jean's eyes flashed a fiery red, the magic from the spell flowing through her and into Scott in a powerful mix of emotion, sexuality, and spirit. It was unlike any other climax they ever experienced before. The pleasure was intense, but so was the connection and that's what made it truly amazing.

Their bodies remained entwined with Scott hovering over her, gazing passionately into her eyes. She smiled warmly as she caressed his handsome face, her touch carrying with it a magical sense of fulfillment. Then they met in another soft kiss, expressing through it all the powerful feelings of this moment. The area around them continued glowing, the power of the spell still going strong. Their arousal was still strong and so was the drive for more lovemaking. They felt this before. Magic always had a way of pushing sexual limits. This was no different, only now it had much deeper meaning.

"Please…don't stop," said Jean, still gasping for air.

"I'm not. I'm going to keep making love to you as long as humanly possible," assured Scott.

Bent on making good on his promise, they kissed again and the lovemaking continued. They kept feeling out each other's naked bodies, savoring every inch of flesh. The desire was still strong, but they didn't go right into it immediately. As intense the emotions were, there was still room to be playful. Jean pinned Scott on his back and sensually kissed down his neck and chest. She was a lot more thorough than usual, paying close attention to every sinewy curve of his manly physique. Scott gasped contently at the feeling of her lips on his skin. They carried with them a warm range of sensation and passion while also fueling his arousal. She slithered down his body, taking some time to give him some oral teasing. It was done with much greater care and passion than usual. Scott found it so intoxicating he returned the favor by shifting Jean around so he could give her the same oral love he gave her. It worked both ways, filling them with greater passion and arousal and pushing them to explore this feeling further.

Scott and Jean stayed on the bed, rolling around atop the disheveled sheets and making love from different positions, sharing many wondrous feelings. The column of light that inundated their bed shone brightly, amplifying every sensation. Their naked bodies glimmered in the soft light, highlighting the beauty of their intimate act. Their skin rubbed together seamlessly in a mesh of heated passion, the sound of their flesh colliding mixing in with their moans of bliss. They went at it for hours, but from their perspective time had no meaning. It was all a dream-like daze, full of intimacy, passion, and pleasure.

After a long, drawn out experience of lovemaking the spell was nearing its end. Scott and Jean were primed for one last climax together. They were now sitting in the center of the bed, each in an upright position with Jean's legs arched over his hips while Scott held her firmly by the hips. She clung to his shoulders as they kissed passionately along with each movement. For the final push they stepped up the pace, building up for the most intense climax yet.

It was just about to hit them. Then just as the sensations exploded inside them, the light narrowed from around the bed and inundated their naked bodies. It filled them with a new energy that heightened every feeling, emotion, and sensation. It was the greatest pleasure yet and as they clung desperately to each others' bodies. It lingered the whole time, but it lingered with Jean the longest. Even after all was said and done, her eyes kept glowing with the mystical presence of real magic. Scott smiled at such a sight, finding it surreal and beautiful. Then once it faded they met in a final kiss before settling back on the bed.

It was the most incredible feeling in the world. Scott Summers and Jean Grey came from different walks of life and came of age in the Hellfire Club. They were ruthless operatives for an organization bent on power and control and the training they received had forever affected them. And yet here they were, lying in bed together and making love without a care in the world. It was a feeling that had no equals and with everything they experienced at the Hellfire Club that was saying something.

The spell was finally over. The light faded and the candles flickered out. Scott now lay flat on his back, panting for air, and Jean snuggled up into his warmth, his arm draped around her waist while she rested peacefully on his chest. Their bodies glistened with a light layer of sweat. Every fiber was still reeling from such an intense emotional and sexual experience. Even though the magic had passed, the feeling was still there. And as they gazed into each others' eyes there was only one thing left to say.

"I love you, Jean," said Scott with a warm smile.

"I love you too, Scott," said Jean, returning his gesture with one of her own.

It was probably rare for such words to be uttered within the walls of the Hellfire Club. But they didn't care. They meant what they said. Everything they did to this point was all the affirmation they would ever need. It still took a moment to sink in though. It all happened in a blur, but even as it finally dawned on them the two lovers shared a warm smile.

"I think I now know what that spell meant," said Jean as she gazed distantly into space.

"Really? What was that?"

Jean smiled and rolled back on top of him so their eyes were now locked once more.

"It was a love spell," she said, "But not in the classic sense. I think 'passionate revelation' entailed something more. I think the reason it didn't work before was because there was nothing to reveal. But with you here there was. And that revelation was this…"

Jean leaned in and kissed him, expressing the true meaning in the most fitting of ways.

"So the revelation was that we love each other," said Scott with a smile, "Sounds like a good spell."

"There's probably more to it than that. I think the revelation wasn't just that we loved each other. It was that we're right for each other. You and me, with everything we've been through since we first met, we had that special something that day. The spell just revealed it. And it's a good thing too because at the rate we were going we probably wouldn't have realized it until way down the line because of the shy, stubborn teenagers we are."

"Yeah, imagine how complicated that would have made things," said Scott, laughing somewhat at the notion, "Guess you picked a good time to get your first spell right. But was it the catalyst you were looking for? Did it unlock your mystical potential?"

"What do you think, lover?" she grinned.

She then held her hand out and with a little concentration and quick chant, formed a small ball of mystical energy in her palm. It wasn't as impressive as the power Selene could show, but it was a start. It showed Jean could do magic, proving everyone who ever doubted her wrong.

It seemed that they got everything out of this experience they wanted. Jean unlocked her potential and they found love without having to go through the motions that would have caused years of emotional conflict. It all felt so right. They couldn't have been happier about it. But there were still certain issues they couldn't avoid.

"So…what now?" wondered Scott, "The cats out of the bag. We're in love and we're pawns of the Hellfire Club."

"I know. Tomorrow we'll still have to go about our duties, training to kill and indulging in a world of wealth, sex, and power," said Jean, "I mean sure we'll probably still sleep with other people and go out killing those who stand in Hellfire's way. But that doesn't mean we still can't have something, right?"

"I'd like to think so," said Scott, "But how could we make it work? What could we do to remind ourselves we have this?"

They both thought about it for a moment. It was a serious matter. They wanted to have this love and connection. But they didn't want to stop doing what they do with the Hellfire Club. They were far too entrenched in their ways to go back now and had no desire to leave anything behind. But if being around the Inner Circle taught them anything it was that nothing was impossible if they were just willing to go the distance.

"I have an idea. What day is it?" said Jean.

"Um…Thursday," said Scott.

"Well how about this…once a week we'll dedicate a special night to celebrate our love. We'll go out and get away from it all. Every other day we'll carry on like normal pawns, but on that special night we'll share a moment just you and me. How does that sound?"

"Hmm…I like that idea," smiled Scott, "So what do we tell the others?"

"Does it matter?" said Jean as she trailed her hand down the side of his face, "We live complicated lives of privilege and responsibility. So long as we share this feeling, why not enjoy it?"

"Spoken like a true Hellfire woman. I love it!"

"And I love you. Now kiss me again, lover."

Scott and Jean shared one last loving gesture, capping off an amazing night of passion and revelations. Nothing was ever going to be the same between them. They underwent a great change the day they joined the Hellfire Club. This was almost just a profound. They shared something special and it was sure to have a lasting affect on both of them. Some like Selene told them that such emotions were signs of weakness. But as they held each other on this profound night, it sure didn't feel that way. This new connection they shared was their strength and they intended to nurture it along with everything else that made them products of the Hellfire Club.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor**

After returning from the mission, Rogue began scouring the manor for Kurt. She looked in all the likely places such as his room, the archive, the mid-level lounge, the ritual chambers, and the ceremonial chambers. But to her frustration, he wasn't in any one of them. He was excused from the mission because of scheduled training with Selene. But near as she could tell that was over because the chambers were empty. It was times like this she wished she was a telepath. She tried looking for Lord Xavier, who would surely know where he was, but he was out at the moment visiting Sinister's lab. She looked for Sage as well, but she was in her office with Deadpool (and if the manic obscenities were any indication they were probably getting it on). She was starting to get frustrated, not to mention worried.

So with no other options she went to Selene's chamber to ask of his whereabouts. She was hoping to avoid this because she never liked being too close to that woman, especially around her quarters. There were some grizzly stories that came out of her room. It wasn't unusual to hear cries of agony or monstrous roars from her area. Few had actually witnessed what she did behind closed doors, but it was reasonable to assume it wasn't pretty.

Once at her chamber doors Rogue took a deep breath and prepared to knock. Hopefully the Black Queen wasn't in too bad of a mood. She just wanted to talk to her brother.

"Don't bother," came a voice from behind her, "She's not in there."

Rogue's heart nearly jumped out of her throat.

"Damn it, Pietro! Don't sneak up on meh like that! Especially around here!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, excuse me for trying to save you the trouble!" he said defensively.

Rogue still scorned the Speedster. He always seemed to sneak up on people. It was a relief in some ways. Now she wouldn't have to confront Selene. But she still had no clue where Kurt was.

"I take it you're looking for your brother," he said.

"Yeah, how'd ya figure?" replied Rogue.

"Because I've been looking for my sister. And seeing as how they run in the same circles, I figured they would be hanging around one another."

"Wouldn't surprise meh," said Rogue, "They've been hangin' around each other a lot lately."

"I know. Does that bother you as much as it does me?"

"It only bothers meh when they hang around Mistress Selene too much. Ah could care less if he hung around Wanda. Why? You got something against him?"

"No, I just don't like the idea of them getting too close," replied the Speedster.

Rogue cast Pietro a scorn. She had a hard enough time dealing with Kurt's fascination with Selene. She didn't need Pietro telling her he disapproved of him being around his sister.

"Really? What's so wrong with that?" she asked apprehensively.

"Look, you really want to argue that or do you want to find our wayward siblings? Because I need to talk to Wanda too!"

"Fahne," said Rogue bitterly, "Any idea where to begin? Ah've looked everywhere around the manor. Ah was about to check out Club Hellfire."

"I just got back from there. Not a trace," said Pietro.

Now Rogue really looked and so was Pietro. Like Rogue, he wasn't fond of Wanda learning so much of this mystic stuff from Selene. He tried to confront her about it before, but that only led to another fight. Every discussion about this issue led to a fight. It was getting to the point where they couldn't even sit down and talk anymore. He and Wanda fought a lot over the years, but there was never a time when they weren't willing to take a moment to listen to one another. This felt different though. He hadn't seen Wanda since the previous night. That created an ominous dread that made him sick just thinking about it.

"Dang it, Ah hope they didn't run off with Mistress Selene or somethin'! Ah told Kurt Ah wanted to talk to him!"

"I doubt they did. Lord Xavier would know about that and tell us," said Pietro.

"That doesn't mean something ain't up!" said Rogue, getting a little hysterical.

"Calm down, Rogue! They can't have gone too far!" said Pietro, "But you're right. Something is definitely up! I know Wanda and she would never go this long without at least yelling at me for something."

"Kurt would never go this long without talkin' to meh either. But if they are hangin' around each other, where they heck could they be?"

Pietro was silent for a moment as he went over the possibilities. Both he and Rogue were at the end of their ropes. Their wayward siblings were drifting away from them and they seemed powerless to stop it.

Suddenly their train of thought was cut off by a strange buzzing noise from the lights. They didn't think too much of it at first, but then the whole hallway started flickering ominously. Not only that, the elaborate chandeliers that hung outside Selene's chamber was swaying as if some unseen force were acting upon it. There was also this strange feeling in the air, as if there was some other energy surrounding them. Rogue didn't pick up on it, but Pietro recognized it immediately.

"What the hell?" said Rogue, "Somethin' wrong with the power?"

"No," said Pietro strongly, "It's Wanda. Only her powers can affect everything like this."

"Wanda?! How do you know?"

"I'm her brother. Trust me, I know," he said strongly, "But why would she be using so much of her power like this?"

"How should Ah know?!" said Rogue, getting frustrated once more, "Why don't we find her and ask? Come on, there has to be somewhere we haven't looked! Just think where she would have to be to cause the whole manor to shake?"

The two teen mutants thought about it for a moment. They each witnessed Wanda's powers. They knew their potential for destruction, especially Pietro. Looking around, the lights flickered even more. Whatever Wanda was doing she was using a lot of power. But where could she be that would cause the whole structure to feel it? Then it hit them at the same time.

"The roof!" they said simultaneously.

Pietro dashed ahead of her at superhuman speeds, causing a gust that nearly knocked Rogue back.

"Damn it, Pietro, wait up!" she exclaimed as she ran after him.

She didn't have to run far. Selene's room was already near the top of the manor anyways. It was just a couple floors up to get to the roof. Not many people went up there other than to sunbathe or fix the assorted communication equipment they had wired up there. Why Wanda and Kurt would be out there was anybody's guess.

After scaling a flight of stairs Rogue arrived to see a very frustrated Pietro banging on the door. He kept trying to push the handle down to open it, but it appeared locked. He was already in a rage. He was convinced his sister was out there and was ready to burst in at full speed. All points considered, it was probably a good thing he was stopped.

"Damn it! Who locked this fucking door?!" he grunted.

"Pietro…step aside," said Rogue in a calmer tone.

"Why bother? They must have locked it from the other side!"

"Or maybe you just don't have the right touch."

To prove her point, Rogue gripped the handle and pulled the door back slightly. Then she turned it and to Pietro's dismay, it opened. Rogue didn't rub it in too much though. She just shot him a look that spoke volumes to him.

"You're a real bitch, you know that?"

"And you're a prick. Let's just get out there and see what they're…"

But before Rogue could say another word she froze. Pietro looked at her strangely and turned towards where she was looking. It turned out she froze for good reason because right there in the center of the roof, Kurt and Wanda were indulging in what could only be described as an elaborate sex ritual. They were having sex on a large red carpet that was laid out in the center of the roof. They noticed the carpet had patterns of pagan symbols stitched all over it, each of which glowed brilliantly in a magical aura of light. In addition, at each corner there were four black candles that burned in a mysterious purple flame, similar to the color of Wanda's hex bolts. Whatever this ritual was, there was a lot of magic involved.

Pietro and Rogue watched in a mix of shock and awe. Wanda had Kurt pinned on his back as she rode him hard. They each moaned in ecstasy, but Wanda was much louder. She was clearly the one in control with Kurt lying on his back submissively, gazing lovingly up at her. Their bodies were bathed in the light of the mysterious symbols and burning candles. Wanda's eyes were also glowing, indicating the presence of her hex powers in addition to the mystical forces already at work.

The urge to just rush in and stop them was there, but Pietro and Rogue didn't act on it. They were too awestruck by the strange display of magic and sex. The air around them was hot with activity, acting as a barrier of sorts that dissuaded any interruptions. But Judging by the intensity of the light and how loud they were moaning, they were close to peaking.

Wanda commanded him to match her climax. Kurt did as he was told, remaining on his back and submissive. The force in her movements caused a little discomfort, but he didn't care. So long as his love got what she wanted he endured it. When the feeling hit Wanda threw her head back and cried out into the night, unleashing a few sparks of hex bolts in the process that shook the area and caused the candles to flicker. As the pleasure and energy flowed through her, Kurt climaxed as well. Only his cries weren't as loud or as commanding as Wanda's.

Pietro and Rogue felt the energy too. It actually caused them to take a step back and shield their eyes from the bursts of light that accompanied their orgasms. It was quite a spectacle, much more so than a normal sex act. The difference was written on their expressions, but there was something else at work as well. Rogue noticed a deep look of passion in Kurt's eyes as he gazed up at Wanda. She tried to make out if Wanda returned the gesture, but it was hard to tell with her glowing eyes.

But the energy around them seemed to be passing. The symbols weren't glowing anymore and the candles returned to a normal orange light. It was at this point Wanda turned and noticed their presence, but she didn't react with shock or violence. She just smiled ominously.

"Enjoying the show, you two? You arrived just in time for the best part," she said in an eerie tone.

"Uh…Wanda? What…what the hell is going on here?!" exclaimed Pietro, his face awash with confusion.

"What does it look like? My lover and I are just enjoying a little sex ritual," she replied as she affectionately caressed Kurt's face.

"A sex ritual? On the dang roof?!" exclaimed Rogue.

"It's a full moon. Such rituals always work better on a full moon."

Wanda sounded so casual about this whole thing. And Kurt looked equally content. It was really strange. As siblings they could sense when something was different about them and all indications pointed to something very profound.

But before they could start barking out other comments about what they were doing, Wanda rose up off her lover. Kurt followed suit, staying close to her with the same submissive poise he had when they were having sex. It didn't bother them that they were still naked. It was actually kind of funny seeing their reactions. They had to find out about this sooner or later and Mistress Selene gave them strict instructions on how to handle it. Now was as good a time as any to clear things up.

"I'm actually glad you walked in on us," sand Wanda, "We were hoping to talk to you."

"You couldn't have given us a little warning?" groaned Pietro, trying hard not to stare too much at his naked twin.

"And miss seeing that look on your face? Where's the fun in that?"

Her tone sounded dark, not unlike Selene's. That didn't sit well with Pietro. It also didn't sit well with Rogue because Kurt hadn't spoken up yet. He was too busy affectionately caressing his lovers hips and waist with his furry arms. It was like Wanda had some kind of hold on him. That was all she needed to storm up to them and star her right in the eye.

"Enough playin' around, Wanda!" she said angrily, now mere inches from Wanda's face, "Ah don't know what problems you've got goin' on and frankly Ah don't give a damn! But Ah need to talk to mah brother so if you're done with your ritual…"

"No Rogue," said Kurt, finally speaking up, "I vill not leave zhe side of my lover."

"You're…lover?" said Rogue, now even more confused.

"Yes, isn't it obvious? Kurt and I have been working together under Mistress Selene for a while now and let's just say we developed some chemistry," said Wanda.

To prove her point, she affectionately trailed her finger down Kurt's face and over his chin. She then kissed him hungrily on the lips, showing a strange mix of love and dominating passion. It was still very strange and at this point Pietro finally stepped forward. Even if his sister was naked on a rooftop, they had to confront this.

"Not be insincere about your love life, but that's not why we want to talk," said Pietro.

"I know. It's about Mistress Selene, isn't it?" said Wanda, rolling her eyes.

"Well we haven't worked it out yet," said the speedster strongly, "And this time I'm not leaving until we set the record straight!"

"Meh too!" said Rogue, eyeing Kurt, "This has been causing us problems long enough."

Usually this was the point where Wanda started another argument with Pietro or Kurt would try and justify his actions. But to both their surprise, they just kept smiling.

"We're both aware you have concerns," said Wanda, "Even Lord Xavier has spoken to us about it. And you'll be happy to know we've worked something out, haven't we Kurt?"

Kurt smiled affectionately at his love, the same dark undertone written in his eyes. Only it wasn't quite as glaring as Wanda's.

"Ja, ve have, mien frauline. Last night Mistress Selene sat us down and laid a new path out for us. Zhat path involves us no longer receiving direct training and private tutelage from her. She vants us to spend more time carrying out our duties to the Hellfire Club and exploring zhe black arts on our own."

"Wait…so she just up and said she wasn't going to teach anymore?"

"I know. I was just as surprised as you," sighed Wanda, "But she said we've progressed to a new level of our development. As our mentor she must step back now and allow us to grow into our own right."

"Selene said that?" said Rogue skeptically, "Since when does she let go of anything?"

"They are her words, not mine," said Wanda, "Talk to her if you wish. She'll tell you the same thing, I assure you. But her wishes were clear. Kurt and I are to spend more time with our fellow pawns and less time learning directly from her. I admit I'm a little saddened I won't receive more lessons from her. I felt I was truly raising my power to a new level. But these were her wishes and I must respect them."

"Ja, and besides, it vill give us time to mend zhe rift zhat came between us," added Kurt, "Ve are family, after all. And now zhat my dear Vanda and I are together, ve should work to get along."

Pietro and Rogue looked at their siblings strangely. On one hand it was nice to hear they wouldn't be getting extra tutoring from Selene. They weren't sure what the Black Queen's motives were. They couldn't even be sure if they were telling the truth. But at the moment that was secondary to this revelation that Wanda and Kurt were all the sudden an item. It seemed to come out of nowhere. Even though they had been working together with Selene for a while now, they never saw any indication they were getting so close. It still felt very strange and they could tell.

"Ah uh…don't know what to say, Kurt," said Rogue, her mood shifting a bit.

"You don't have to say anything, mien sister," said Kurt, "I vas hoping you vould be happy for me. I have finally found love."

"No it ain't that, Kurt. It's just this all seems a little…"

"Weird?" said Pietro, who had a much more skeptical demeanor, "Wanda, this doesn't feel right. First you want to learn everything from Selene and yell at me to no end about it. Now she up and cuts you free and you're up here happily humping around on a roof with a boyfriend you never told me about!"

"Oh Pietro, why so tense?" said Wanda wryly, "I would hope you would be happy for me too. You do want me to be happy, don't you?"

"Of course, but…"

But Wanda cut him off again, reaching forth and putting her finger over his lips. This had gone on long enough. It was time to settle this and get things back to a sense of normalcy. That is, as normal as they could manage in a place like the Hellfire Club.

Wanda and Kurt finally parted and approached their frustrated siblings. Wanda affectionately brought her brother into a sisterly hug and Kurt affectionately caressed his sister's face. Rogue and Pietro couldn't help but feel a little awkward since they were still naked, but they never turned away from their wanting gaze.

"It's okay now, Pietro. We don't have to fight anymore," said Wanda, her grin never waning, "I don't want my training with Mistress Selene to come between us. I want us all to be closer. We're in this together, remember?"

"Well said, my love," said Kurt as he hovered close to Rogue, "Ve shouldn't fight. Ve should help each other. I'm sure mother vill sleep a lot easier knowing ve have found our place here and are learning on our own terms now."

Pietro and Rogue stood in a daze before their naked siblings. They seemed so sincere even if they did harbor this strange new look in their eye. Despite Selene's influence, they were still siblings and they were still pawns of the same illustrious organization. They wanted to stay close to their siblings. Pietro didn't even remember a time when Wanda wasn't in his life and Kurt was the only brother Rogue had ever known. A lot was still sinking in after finding them like this, doing a sex ritual on the roof. But it was the most meaningful conversation they had about this issue to date.

"Now then, are we going to lay this matter to rest or what?" said Wanda more seriously.

"Wanda, you know I can't just up and forget something that's caused this many problems between us," said Pietro, sounding serious as well.

"I know. But I want us to try. Can we at least do that? Give me a chance and Kurt as well. It'll all be better for us in the long run. I promise."

"Me too," said Kurt, "You have my undying vord."

Rogue and Pietro looked at each other and then back at their siblings. It sounded so inviting, laying this all to rest and being a family again. They would still have to content with Kurt and Wanda being an item and all, but compared to Selene it was much better problem to have. So they each let out a sigh and embraced their siblings back as best they could, trying hard to avoid too much contact with their nude bodies.

"Okay…I'll try," said Pietro.

"Me too," said Rogue.

Wanda's ominous grin widened. It was going better than she hoped. Mistress Selene was sure to be pleased.

"Great! I'm glad we worked that out," said Wanda, giving her brother a peck on the cheek, "Now why don't you and Rogue relax in the lounge for a bit? Kurt and I will join you after we clean up."

"Um…sure," said Pietro, still feeling very awkward being kissed by his naked sister.

"Yeah, sounds fun," said Rogue, also feeling awkward as she hugged her brother.

It was an overdue sibling moment for both of them. But something about it still felt off. Pietro and Rogue knew their siblings enough to know it was there, but whatever it was it didn't feel serious enough to warrant major concern. Kurt and Wanda seemed sincere enough and as their siblings they were inclined to believe them. They had been family a lot longer than they had known Selene and that kind of trust didn't fade easily. So they left Kurt and Wanda to clean up on the roof, hoping this was the last they would hear of this issue.

Once they were gone though, Kurt and Wanda rejoined back on the carpet where they had been having sex. Wanda's eyes flashed a purplish hue, drawing Kurt's loving gaze onto her. It all went so well. They told their siblings just what they wanted to hear and they believed them. Now they would be able to work with the Black Queen with much fewer distractions. So long as they believed they weren't receiving private training from her, they could keep helping her with her goals. It may involve continually lying to their loving siblings, but that didn't bother them in the slightest.

"Zhey bought it, my love," said Kurt, his words dazed with submissive love.

"Indeed," grinned Wanda with a sadistic smile all too reminiscent of the Black Queen, "And they'll keep buying it so long as they hear what they want to hear and see what they want to see."

"But vhat if zhey stop buying it? Vhat do ve do zhen?" he asked warily.

"Oh Kurt, my fuzzy little love slave, don't concern yourself with such things. Trust me and trust Mistress Selene. It will all eventually lead to something much greater. Rogue and my dear brother will do their part as will everybody. You'll see…everyone will."

Kurt smiled affectionately at his lover, not giving any one word a second thought. Wanda then pulled him into a powerful kiss, reminding him who had the authority in this relationship. The power she had over him was strong and she knew it. That spell she cast on him that one night had far reaching affects. It tied him to her no matter who else he slept with or who she came across. But their relationship was just a façade they would have to put up for the foreseeable future. Mistress Selene told them everything they did for her would all lead to something. And they would do what they had to in order to attain it, even if it meant lying and betraying their own family.

* * *

**Sinister's Lab**

The last of the latest hardware shipments to Sinister's lab was complete. For nearly the entire night, heavy trucks rolled in with unmarked cargo being unloaded into the rear of X-Industrial Tower. Charles Xavier oversaw the operation, which he orchestrated and Sinister requested. It involved doing business with people he didn't usually do business with, but he got a number of concessions from it. He watched as Hank rolled large crates in on wheeled carts and opened them with crow bars. Sinister was already eagerly unpacking the gear and he was still on the phone with Tony Stark, the man who sold him this equipment, but reluctantly so.

"I just completed the inventory, Mr. Stark. The last of your shipment is complete. But did you have to go so far as to shave the Stark Industry logos off everything?"

"_Believe me, Xavier, it'll help me sleep easier at night. It's bad enough I agreed to this. Don't start criticizing me for taking precautions." _

"Oh come now, Tony, you should feel good about this deal," said Xavier wryly, "Not only did you sell some excess hardware at a good premium, you managed to deliver a serious blow to Hammer Industries, someone I know for a fact you have little admiration for."

"_I'll give you that, but did your people have to leave such a mess at the docks! The body count was way too high even for Hammer's thugs!"_

"Can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs, my friend," said Xavier smugly.

"_You're a monster, Charles."_

"No, I'm just a man willing to do what it takes to get things done."

"_And that's a real shame because you could be doing a lot of good with your power."_

Xavier rolled his eyes and sighed. Why did so many people tell him that? It was annoying and condescending. He honestly couldn't see how being a good guy would make that big a difference. Doing good always handicapped him and it cost him dearly. There was so much more he could do as the world's greatest telepath by being indifferent to the good/evil struggle. He could care less if men like Stark had a problem with it.

"Perhaps in another life, Mr. Stark," said the Black King, "Don't forget to send me the contact information for that 'special' individual I requested."

"_It's already in your inbox."_

"Excellent. I thank you again for your business. I hope we can make more deals in the future."

"_For all our sake I hope it never comes to that."_

Tony hung up after that, leaving Xavier to shrug and shift his attention to the task at hand. The deal with Tony Stark had been two-fold. For one, he needed some of Stark Industry's most advanced computer hardware for Sinister to carry out his experiments on the newly acquired goblin gas from Oscorp. Sinister insisted his systems weren't enough to make the progress he wanted. Xavier was never inclined to believe him, but if he wanted him to make something out of that gas he had to go along. He just had to make sure every part of these machines was hardwired with monitoring equipment so he could keep an eye on him. Sage was already working on it and assured him Sinister couldn't deceive them. He hoped she was right.

The second goal in making a deal with Tony Stark was to get the contact information of a specific individual that only the Avengers knew about. That individual, he hoped, would help him in his ongoing quest to have a counter for Selene's growing power. Having sensed some mysterious activity from her and Wanda earlier, he began making plans. Both had the benefit of having magic on their side, which could potentially give them an unfair edge should the balance of power shift. But if what he saw in Jean Grey earlier was any indication, the Black Queen's monopoly on magic and all those with potential in it wouldn't last long. He only hoped this woman he heard about in a few closed circles was as good as everybody said she was.

"I believe that is the last crate, sir," said Hank, letting out a tired sigh as he set down the last heavy load.

"Good. Do you have everything you need, Essex?" asked Charles, turning towards Sinister.

"Oh yes, this should greatly speed up my research," he grinned, "I appreciate you pulling off such an ambitious deal, Charles. I know Tony Stark is not the easiest man to do business with. His hatred for you is quite strong."

"I'll send him some strippers for his birthday and he'll be fine," said Xavier, "But all this hardware doesn't come without strings, Nathan. With this kind of investment, I expect to see dividends sooner rather than later."

"Patience, Charles, science cannot be rushed," warned Sinister, "The goals you have for this goblin gas you acquired are quite vast. It is going to take some time to refine."

"I'm sure someone of your skill can provide results in a timely fashion. You always boast you can."

"Don't patronize me, Charles. You cannot just throw money at something and expect it to bear fruit."

"Maybe not, but I expect you to produce, Sinister. You're a brilliant man, nobody denies that, but don't overestimate your worth. You may find one day you don't have upper hand you thought you did."

There was a subtle, yet forceful subtext to Xavier's tone. He chose to leave Sinister to digest that and left to return to the manor. These were important times for the Hellfire Club and he needed his plans to progress. Sinister was always a wildcard and he always suspected he was up to something. But lately he was suspecting even more than usual. He kept his secrets closely guarded and so did that young student of his, Hank McCoy. As he walked out he gave him a stern look, making it clear that he couldn't always hide behind Sinister. Hank seemed to get the message and Xavier noticed him put a shield up around his mind, no doubt something Sinister taught him to do. But Xavier didn't bother with the boy yet. He doubted Sinister told him much anyways. He would keep an eye on him though. So long as he and Sinister were working for Hellfire they would adhere to their guidelines.

Sinister didn't give Xavier's threats too much credence though. As far as he was concerned, it was just his way of reminding him he was in charge. That may be true in some ways, but that power he wielded would be meaningless in the long run. Looking over his new array of hardware, the stage was set for his grandest project yet. The goblin gas was one part, the chunk of Remy's brain was another, and these machines were the last. Stark Industries was the only company in the world that made the components he needed to bring them all together. The task ahead of them would be long and arduous, but the end result would be well worth it.

"He seemed serious," said Hank in a worried tone.

"He's just bitter he had to make a deal with Tony Stark. He'll get over it," assured Sinister, "In the meantime, start unloading those bio-aetheric reactors over there. Careful though, they're fragile. We need them to begin a new round of tests."

"Yes sir. And what kind of tests will we be doing this time?"

"That, my boy, I can't tell. All I can say is you'll have an idea of what we're working towards very soon."

The ominous nature of Sinister's tone more or less silenced Hank as he wordlessly complied. He had grown used to his mentor's strange nature. It used to bother him, but not so much anymore. He had been working with Sinister long enough to know how he worked. He wasn't the most ethical man of science to say the least, but he was making the kind of progress most researchers could only dream of. He used to have reservations, but now he was too caught up in this grand scheme of his to pull back now. He was part of Sinister's plan and he wanted to see where it would go.

* * *

**Up next: Xavier and Selene set up an initiation ritual for the pawns as one phase of their plans ends and the next phase begins.**

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think. Send me a review via email or post one on the fanfiction website. Feedback is very important to me and I accept constructive criticism. So please be generous in helping me make this story as good as it can possibly be. Also, if you want to see the uncensored scenes you can check out the adultfanfiction version on the adultfanfiction website through a link in my profile. Thank you all for reading again and I wish everybody the best. Slickboy out.  
**


	20. Moving Forward

**New Blood  
Chapter 20: Moving Forward**

* * *

**Hong Kong**

"I don't know! I swear to God almighty I don't know! Please! On your humanity! Have mercy!"

The desperate cries of a pleading man echoed over the night sky of Hong Kong. But they fell on deaf ears. His captors, two voluptuous women with the power to probe and break down his mind, stormed in without breaking a sweat. Now he, a wealthy financer with ties to government and the Hong Kong underworld, was hanging by a telepathic thread from out a window on one of the tallest skyscrapers in the area. There was nothing below him but hard pavement and certain death. He already gave these women what they wanted, but that wasn't enough it seemed.

For Jean Grey and Emma Frost, this kind of job was all too common, but none-the-less necessary. If the Hellfire Club wanted to expand into China and the Far East, they had to weed out those standing in their way. And this unlucky bastard had the audacity to turn down a fairly generous offer from Xavier to cede his authority. Now he was paying the price. They found out he was staying at a fancy hotel downtown. So they dropped in on him during dinner where Scott took care of his body guards while they escorted him to a room near the top floor for a little Hellfire interrogation. They already probed his mind and extracted plenty of useful information about his operations. Now Jean was holding him up via telekinesis over a vast drop and certain death.

"What do you say, Emma? Should we cut this guy some slack even after he foolishly thumbed his nose at our organization?" said Jean coyly.

"I don't know. He is pretty pathetic and you know how our boss hates to leave loose ends," said Emma with a sadistic grin.

"Please! I beg of you! I'll do whatever you want! Just please don't kill me!" cried the desperate man.

"Oh you'll do what we want alright! You and all your associates will yield to the authority of the Hellfire Club," said Jean sternly, "We are tough, but fair. For that reason, I won't kill you."

The man let out a sigh of relief. For the moment it looked like he would walk out of this. But Jean didn't let him go.

"You're right," grinned Emma, "He'll fall fifty stories and hit the pavement at terminal velocity. That will kill you."

"What?! Nooooooo!" exclaimed the man.

But it was too late. Jean already let go with her mind and he fell helplessly towards the ground below, yelling out in anguish until he was silenced by the impact. Jean and Emma just stood by and watched as his body disappeared into the distance. There was no hint of remorse or hesitation. The Hellfire Club had done a good job of weeding out the weaknesses of compassion and mercy. Emma never had a problem watching men like this fall to their deaths. Jean used to have reservations, but after extensive training and conditioning she had no more second thoughts. This was how the Hellfire Club did things and it worked.

The job was officially done. They did what they had to do, taking out an obstacle to the Hellfire Club's expansion plans and gained some useful information about how to operate in this part of the world. The two women smiled in satisfaction at their work and were ready to call it a night.

"Well that was fun," said Emma, "Now where's Scott? He should be here by now."

"He's on his way," grinned Jean.

"And how do you know that?"

Just then the door to the room burst open in a surge of ruby red light and four mangled bodies came flying in. Jean and Emma recognized the men as the heavily armed body guards that were protecting their target. Now they were battered and bruised. A couple looked dead with the way their heads were twisted. It looked as though they were hit by a speeding bullet train. Such tell-tale mayhem was the calling card of Scott Summers deadly optic blasts. Only they could mangle bodies this much. He entered the room, his eyes still glowing, and greeted his female partners.

"Sorry I'm a little late. I got held up," said Scott.

Jean smiled at her lover's arrival. She walked up to him and affectionately slipped her arms around him, a gesture which he eagerly returned.

"No problem, love. We were just cleaning up here," she said, "Is that the last of them?"

"It better be. You know how I hate messing up such nice hotels with mangled bodies."

"I know, but it's not the biggest mess we've left on a mission. Not by a long shot," purred Jean as she sank into his arms.

"I'm sure house keeping will manage," muttered Emma.

The blonde telepath turned away while Scott and Jean shared a kiss. Even with four mangled bodies in the center of this nice hotel room they still put on their obnoxious show of affection. Emma noticed how one of the men was regaining consciousness and trying to reach for his gun. But she stepped on his arm with her heels and delivered a psychic seizure which put the man out of his misery in a few short seconds.

"Are you two done?" she groaned.

"Oh we're just getting warmed up," said Jean in a seductive tone, "It's Thursday night, remember?"

"How could I forget?" smiled Scott, "You want to go to a different hotel or just head back to our suite?"

"Let's just go back upstairs to our suite. Less time running around means more time for lovemaking. And I've already prepared a nice little setup for us with a touch of my magic to spice it up."

"I can't wait. Why don't you go get ready while I deliver the report to Lord Xavier? I promise I'll be right up."

"I'll be waiting," said Jean, giving him one last seductive gesture before running off.

Scott watched as she ran off, admiring her graceful form until she was gone. Since that night they first made love, they had been doing it regularly every week without fail. They still had sex with other Hellfire associates, but that never compared to what they did when they were together. That was just sex. Making love was so much more meaningful. And since Jean began her mystic arts exploration she had gotten pretty good at casting spells. Her personal favorites were the spells she used to enhance their lovemaking. It seemed the more they did it, the more they relished the feeling. And despite the doubts of many, their relationship was blossoming.

Emma still thought it was pathetic. She always rolled her eyes whenever she saw Scott and Jean look at each other with such passion. But a part of her couldn't help but be a little bitter. Every day their bond strengthened, it proved Emma wrong. She still remembered how she told Jean that relationships in the Hellfire Club were a bad idea. But somehow these two made it work despite the complicated circumstances surrounding them. She wasn't ready to admit she was wrong just yet, but she was definitely feeling a twinge of jealousy. Every time she saw Scott and Jean with that affectionate look in their eyes, it reminded her of what she once had.

"You mind working out the rest of the details with Lord Xavier?" asked Scott, "I don't want to keep Jean waiting too long."

"Fine," she sighed bitterly, "I'll take care of it. Just go along and enjoy your mushy, superficial love life with that woman."

"Hey, why so bitter?" asked Scott, surprised by her attitude, "I thought everybody was over the novelty of me and Jean being together."

"Not quite everybody," said the blonde psychic, "Some people still have a problem with it. And if you know what's good for you you'll both end it as soon as possible."

"Sorry Emma, but that's just not going to happen. Sometimes when something amazing comes along you just have to run with it," said Scott strongly.

"Fine! Ignore my warning! Just don't come crying to me when it leaves you broken and desolate inside!"

Emma let out a little more emotion than she meant to when she said those words. Scott quickly picked up on it and looked at her more curiously. She looked away, turning her attention towards the bodies on the floor. She started moving them towards the closet, ignoring Scott's gaze. But he wouldn't let it go that easily.

"Don't give me that look," she said menacingly.

"What? You expect me to up and walk away after an outburst like that?" said Scott with a half grin.

"It would be nice."

"Stop being coy, Emma. What's this really about?" he said with that serious critical tone that always seemed to get to people.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's obvious. Could you at least offer some clues? Because it's really hard to understand where you're coming from when you won't tell anybody the first thing about yourself."

Emma was silent. She kept her eyes on the dead bodies, shoving them into a nearby bathroom where they would later be picked up by their associates. But Scott's critical eye never left her. He wasn't like other men who were content to just walk away. He was too curious and critical a man. It was something Emma both hated and admired.

"Don't you have a horny redhead to get to?" said Emma.

"I'll get to her soon enough. But seriously, what's up?" he said, taking a step closer to her, "We've been working with each other for quite a while now. I've gotten to know everybody personally on at least some level since they arrived. Even Selene's opened up. Why won't you? Why do you have to be so hostile?"

"It's just better this way," she said, grunting as she slammed the door, "I like my privacy. I'm better off."

"You sure about that? You never smile and you look miserable," said Scott skeptically.

"Oh what do you know?"

"Enough to see that there's probably a hard story behind it all," he said, this time with more sincerity in his tone.

He was a pretty perceptive guy. That much she would give him. He then reached forth and put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. It was probably the most compassionate, non-sexual exchange she had in years. It caught her off guard and she found herself finally looking Scott in the eye.

"Look, I'm not going to make you spill your guts on the spot, Emma. But you're not doing yourself any favors by bottling it up. Trust me when I say it only makes things worse. I'm not saying you have to be the most open person in the world, but no matter how bad your story may be it helps to have somebody to confide in. It's not easy, especially if you've been hurt before. But it's better than being miserable."

Emma didn't respond with her usual snide remark. There were any number of ways she could have thrown that back at him, but for once she chose to hold her tongue. Looking into those eyes of his, she saw real understanding. She hadn't had that in a long time and it touched her on a personal level, stirring old feelings of bitterness but also new feelings of wanting to reach out. She knew some of Scott's back story and there were many things she could relate to. Even if she wasn't ready to talk, it was nice knowing someone understood.

"I'll leave it at that," said Scott, casting her a comforting smile before making his leave, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a hot redhead to make love to."

He was just about to open the door when suddenly Emma stopped him with one last remark.

"Grace…"

Confused, Scott stopped and turned around.

"Come again?"

"My middle name…it's Grace," said Emma with a coy smile.

Scott couldn't help but laugh. Emma Frost had an interesting way of carrying herself. She was a unique woman to say the least, impossible to read at times. He didn't expect this kind of a response to his little rant, but he would take it. It was nice knowing he got through to her in some respects.

"It's a start," he told her.

"Don't let it go to your head," said the telepathic blonde.

Satisfied, Scott nodded and left to join Jean up in their hotel suite. Emma kept smiling even after he closed the door. She was beginning to see why Jean was so smitten with that man and why the girls seemed to like sleeping with him more than the others. He had a serious, critical nature that he balanced with reason and understanding, some of which were Xavier's influences. Maybe he was worth opening up to. It might be nice having more than a fuck buddy in someone. She would have to be careful though. She had already been burned once. But if nothing else, hanging around Scott more could spite Jean. Just because that bitch was proving her wrong didn't mean she had to take it.

* * *

**Western Africa **

Some parts of the world are always in conflict. No matter how much the world changes, the conflict never stops. It's not because the people themselves are more warlike than everybody else. It's just all they know. Western Africa was one of those areas. For over a half century it had been the site of one bloody conflict after another. There was no law or order here. People followed whoever had a gun pointed at them. It was also a place where volatile proxy wars had the potential to cause major conflicts with the rest of the world. For that reason, the Hellfire Club was firmly entrenched in this area.

At the moment, James Poundstar and Piotr Rasputin were on an important mission for the Inner Circle. As the two main strongmen of the pawns, they went on the kinds of missions that required quick wits and durability. At any one moment a battle could break out and or a bomb could explode, killing dozens and maiming dozens more. But to them such matters were as serious as a shaving cut. Both men had grown up in a world of violence with Piotr coming of age with the Russian mob and James being trained for combat from the time he was a boy. This was the kind of place they worked best in.

At the moment, they were going head-to-head with a group of West African militiamen employed by the corrupt local government to protect major oil lines. They were all armed heavily with guns laundered out of Eastern Europe, some of which the Hellfire Club sold them. But they were doing little against the onslaught.

"Shoot them! Shoot! Don't let them get to the pipeline!" exclaimed one of lead militiamen in a foreign dialect.

He and his henchmen tried in vein to bring down Warpath, but every bullet harmlessly bounced off his body. They started to fall back, but they weren't fast enough and the Apache warrior pounded on them, using a couple of vibrainium knives Xavier gave him to slit their throats and hack through their flesh. Blood spewed forth and cries of agony echoed under the hot African sun. James Poundstar was merciless, ignoring their pained groans as he snapped the necks of those unlucky enough to avoid his knives. It was the kind of cutthroat ruthlessness only the Hellfire Club could instill and combined with Apache training, he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Amateurs," muttered James, "Now where the hell is Colossus?"

A second after he uttered those words a jeep flew in right over his head and crashed into the main pipeline. In the jeep there were a few men screaming their lungs out, sheer terror etched on their faces as the vehicle crumbled into a pile of twisted metal. It was enough to seriously damage the pipeline, hitting a few major valves and causing steam to burst out through a few secondary pipes. It wasn't quite the damage they were looking for, but it was close.

Knowing where that jeep came from, James turned to see Piotr walking towards him over a nearby ridge. His job was to take care of the roving patrols so James could move in and take out the pipeline. But with no more patrols to worry about he decided to give him a hand.

"Nice throw," grinned James.

"I thought I would soften it up for you comrade," said Piotr in his metal form, "Is that the last of the militia?"

"If they know what's good for them, it is," said James, stepping on the neck of a man who was still breathing slightly, "What about the patrols?"

"I don't think they'll be sending reinforcements. I've heard the kind of wages they make and it's nowhere near enough to risk their necks for a pipeline."

"That only leaves one more task," said James.

The two men tore through the final barriers between them and the pipe. There wasn't much keeping them from doing their job now, only a couple layers of rusted gates. Once at the pipe James got on one end while Piotr got on another. Then using their superhuman strength, they simultaneously ripped the pipe open and smashed the main control valves. Thick crude gushed forth, spilling onto the arid grounds. Once satisfied with the destruction of the pipe, the two men casually walked away. But for good measure James took out a flare and tossed it into the oil, setting fire to the volatile mixture and causing more valves and pumps along the way to explode. The resulting shockwave would have knocked most men off their feet, but the two Hellfire pawns barely flinched. It was just another part of their Hellfire training. They checked pity and fear at the door before every mission.

"That should shake up local politics," said James, "And now that oil is involved you can bet every Western nation with gas guzzling cars on the roads will get involved."

"Indeed, and those rival oil companies Hellfire owns should be very happy. I heard Warren recently brokered a major deal that should not expand our control over global energy supplies, but also keep the conflict in this area going strong for the next five years."

"That's war economics 101. Keep it going and make sure you profit whether both sides win or lose," said the Apache warrior, "They say war profiteering is one of the greatest evils, but given the stability it brings by striking fear into the populous it is a necessary evil."

It sounded so sinister on the surface, but James and Piotr knew from experience that this was an unfortunate byproduct of the natural order. Civilization has been built on war. Many aspects of modern geopolitics are stitched together by war. War instilled fear in people and fear was the greatest social tool for control in all branches of power. The Hellfire Club was no exception. The only difference was they kept the level of war at certain level and made sure it never got too out of control to threaten their reign.

With the mission complete, James checked his watch to see they were ahead of schedule.

"I think we're done here," said James, "Let's get to the jet and swing by Egypt. Warren needs us to pick him up."

"What is Warren doing in Egypt?" asked Piotr, "Xavier never mentioned that in the mission briefing."

"I just got the call an hour ago. Selene sent him on some business trip that took longer than usual and needs us to fly him back to New York."

"Fine, but we must be quick. I promised Illyana I would pick her up this afternoon."

"Don't worry, Peter. I'll make sure you get there. Even if Warren's in the middle of getting an belly dance from ten half naked Arab princesses I'll get you back," assured James.

"Thank you, comrade," said Piotr with a smile.

Warpath didn't smile back, but Piotr knew the feeling was mutual. James Poundstar was never a very outgoing person to say the least. But he wasn't hostile either. He respected his fellow pawns and even treated them as real friends, both on and off duty. He also seemed to have a special respect for Piotr in dealing with his sister. Piotr didn't pry, but he had a feeling it stemmed from his own experiences with his late brother, John. He went out of his way to make sure he didn't face the same problems they did and for that Piotr was grateful.

"How is Illyana anyways?" asked James, "You haven't talked much about her recently."

"She's fine. We're both just caught up in our duties," sighed Piotr, "But she's coming along well in school and Miss Amelia has helped her manage her powers. She still struggles to fit in at times, but she is strong. She can handle it."

"Growing up around you I wouldn't expect anything less," said James.

"I like to think so," laughed Piotr, "But she's grown up so fast since she arrived in America. Sometimes I worry she is growing too fast for me to keep up with. It won't be long before she starts talking about boys and dating."

"Not looking forward to that, are you?"

"Not particularly," confided the Russian mutant, "But with all the work we do with Hellfire and all the work she does at that boarding school, I worry sometimes that we may drift apart. I also worry that she may think less of me if she knew some of the things I do to make the lives we have possible."

There was a great deal of worry in his tone. He hadn't been too forward with Illyana in regards to his duties as a Hellfire pawn. He probably didn't even tell her about the girls he hooked up with. She did know a little about his work with the Russian mob, but he always left out the more mature details. And the Hellfire Club was in a whole other league compared to the mob. But this role he had as a pawn was such a big part of him now. He couldn't keep silent about it forever.

It was times like this James was reminded how big a role distance played during his falling out with John. They were never too forward with each other about what they did after he left for SHIELD and nobody deserved to go through that anguish, especially not Piotr.

"Look Peter, I'm not the best one to give advice on sibling matters, but I will tell you this…don't let things get too distant between you and your sister. Never lose her trust or her respect, even if you have to hide the truth from her sometimes. Because one day you'll need her to trust you and if there's too much distance, it'll all come crashing down. And trust me, you don't want that."

"I'll believe you, James," said Piotr with a look of sympathy towards his friend, "I'll keep doing my best. I owe it to her after all."

"And don't you forget it," added the Apache warrior.

It wasn't an easy life, working for the Hellfire Club and maintaining some form of a normal life. It was a fragile balance James, Piotr, and the other pawns played. Some managed it better than others. But it was important. Xavier himself preached it. That shred of normalcy that lingered through the ruthless world of the Hellfire Club was what kept them from descending too far into darkness.

* * *

**Romania – Cathedral **

In ancient times most religions defined their power through blood sacrifice. Some sacrificed animals, others sacrificed gold and crops, and even some sacrificed people. But over time blood sacrifice lost its appeal and the vast majority of people believe it is a relic of the primitive past. But what that vast majority don't know is that blood sacrifice never went away. It just slipped into the shadows.

In one of the largest cathedrals in Romania, an unlucky priest was finding that out the hard way. He was currently trying to get out and run as far away from this place as possible. He had in his hand a small box that contained a holy relic that would fetch big bucks for collectors and mystics alike. It was hardly priestly behavior, but even holy men are prone to the forces of greed. However, not everybody appreciated his newfound entrepreneurial spirit. A group of mysterious youths were after him and gaining ground fast.

"Oh Lord…give me the strength!" he prayed in his native language as his out-of-shape body started to give way.

He was near the end of the area where services were conducted. Then in a sudden blur, Pietro appeared in front of him and delivered a punishing blow to his face.

"You're only making it harder on yourself, pal!" he taunted, "Give it up and we may go a little easier."

"Get away cursed beasts!" he exclaimed in broken English.

He tried running in the opposite direction, but Pietro effortlessly ran ahead of him and stopped him again. The man was in a real nightmare now. His feeble body was no match for him. This unfortunate sap was well out of his league.

"You're out of shape," commented Pietro, "Why don't we save you the trouble. Hey Kurt! You're up!"

The man tried to run again, but this time Kurt appeared right above him and tackled him to the ground. When he saw his demonic appearance the priest fell back in terror, dropping the box in the process. The young mutant grinned at the look of horror etched on his face. Sometimes looking like a demon had its perks.

"Danke, I'll take zhat," he said as he took the box and teleported away.

"Demons! Monsters! Lord save me!"

The man ran back up to the altar where he usually stood to give his sermons. But about halfway he was hit with a strange energy that froze him where he stood, paralyzing his ever limb. It was like God himself had stripped him of his ability to move. But as he gazed off to the side he found it wasn't God. It was an angry looking young woman with glowing eyes.

"Sorry, but even in here there's no god around to save you," said Wanda coldly as she tightened her grip on the man.

"Easy Wanda, I gotta absorb the guy, remember?" said Rogue, who was standing next to her, "You can do whatever you want to him after Ah find out where he got this thing Selene's been obsessin' over."

"Make it quick," said Wanda, "This pitiful excuse for a holy man needs to be put out of his misery."

Rogue rolled her eyes and did her thing, walking up to the paralyzed man and absorbing his life energy. She had gotten pretty good at getting only what she wanted from her victims. Sometimes she didn't want to absorb everything about a person, just their memories or powers if they were mutants. This guy looked terrified, but it would all be over for him soon. She didn't get the kind of memories she hoped though. Turns out this guy found the relic by accident. Other than that he didn't know much about it, which was all too common when dealing with magic.

"Dang, lot of use you are," muttered Rogue, "He's all yours, Wanda."

"Finally!" she grinned.

Rogue turned away and started walking towards Pietro and Kurt. She didn't liked watching Wanda deliver her little death blows anymore. She found her methods a bit too harsh for her tastes, and in the Hellfire Club that was saying something. But that's what happened when anybody hung around Selene too much. Even though she claimed she wasn't taking private lessons anymore she still retained the Black Queen's tastes in punishment.

The hapless priest was left to his cruel fate. Still paralyzed, he was levitated off the floor by this mysterious power that focused around the woman before him. She had a cold, sadistic gaze in her eyes. And yet she was grinning as she guided his stiff body up to the large cross that hung on the wall behind the altar. It quickly dawned on him that she was going to kill him. He tried struggling at first, but it was no use. Whatever devils magic she was using, it was too strong. All he could do now was pray for forgiveness.

"Oh heavenly father…forgive me," he cried.

He started reciting the Lord's Prayer in his native language. As he did Wanda forced his arms out to his side and bound his legs together. Then from altar, she levitated two large crucifixes that were worn as necklaces by other priests and altar boys. She moved them up and positioned them over his wrists so the ends were pointed at them like nails. All the while she was using her powers to break his bones and rupture his internal organs. He was already coughing blood and choking on his own bile. But he kept reciting the prayer. Then when he got to the part about leading to temptation, Wanda drove the crucifixes into his wrists. The man let out an agonizing scream, which was promptly silenced once his neck and spine were snapped effortlessly by the young mutant.

Now hanging from the cross in an ominous resemblance to the savior god he prayed to, Wanda smiled at her work. It was a fitting end to a greedy priest. Selene always told her that few things were sweeter than punishing a good man who went bad. This was proof of it and a fitting way to complete a mission.

"Are you done, Wanda?" said Pietro impatiently, who never liked it when his sister smiled too much after she killed somebody.

"I'm done," she said, finally turning to address her comrades, "Is the relic secure?"

"Relax, it's not going anywhere," said Pietro, who took the box from Kurt and casually tossed it about in his hands.

"Careful!" exclaimed Kurt, "Zhat relic is very old and very fragile!"

"Can't be too fragile if it's survived this long," shrugged Pietro.

"Oh grow up," scorned Wanda, "Let's just get out of here. Mistress Selene said she wanted this in her hands by the end of the day. And you know how she is about deadlines."

"Whatever," said Pietro.

He handed the relic to Kurt for safe keeping, who shot him one last harsh scorn for playing around with the relic. He may not have had an appreciation for mystical items, but that didn't mean he should be so careless with them especially when they were part of the mission. He wasn't even sure why he volunteered to tag along on this mission. It was supposed to be just him, Wanda, and Rogue. He suspected it was just his way of keeping an eye on Wanda, but he was beginning to think he was also keeping an eye on him.

At least it was over now. The four Hellfire pawns were ready to return home with the relic in hand. Mistress Selene was sure to be pleased. But before they left, Kurt looked back briefly at the scene they left behind. The sight of a dead man on a cross was somewhat symbolic of how far he came since joining the Hellfire Club. It was ironic in many ways because at one point he was actually like that man, grasping onto his faith but constantly being betrayed by it. The Hellfire Club made him question a lot of things and since he got together with Wanda he found himself heading down an increasingly darker path.

As Kurt stared at the morbid cross, Rogue stopped and noticed his demeanor. She noticed the change in Kurt better than anybody. He could convince everybody else everything was okay. He could even convince Mystique. But Rogue wouldn't let it go that easily. She knew his history with spirituality. It was a big part of who he was. That's why she often worried about the state of his spirit and where it was leading him.

"Still with us, Kurt? You wanna stay and confess some sins, or something?" said Rogue.

"You and I both know ve vould be here all night for zhat," quipped Kurt, "Being here just makes me think, zhat's all. It reminds me of how I spend all zhat time reading over those books about God and the soul, learning about zhe righteous, moral paths people of faith are supposed to take. And yet even vith all my faith and knowledge, I go a completely different path vith zhe Hellfire Club."

"You ever have second thoughts?" she asked, walking up next to him and staring at the cross as well.

"I used to, but not so much anymore. Zhe Hellfire Club has show me enough about the spirit world to convince me zhat everything I read was only part of the story. Zhere is so much more zhe soul zhan just selfless sacrifice and honest goodness. Zhat isn't zhe natural state of humanity. In fact, zhe opposite is true."

Rogue looked at him strangely. She heard him go on philosophical rants before, but this felt a little different.

"Ah wouldn't go so far to say it's completely opposite," said Rogue, "Lord Xavier says ya need a balance."

"Vhy, Rogue? Vhat good is balancing good nature vith bad nature? Vhy is it zhat ve are never tempted to do good? Only bad?"

"You're startin' to go a little overboard, little brother."

"Maybe so, but I believe it is telling vhen our natural instincts lead us not towards a middle ground between good and evil, but always into zhe darkness. Zhe real question shouldn't be how do ve get off zhat path? But vhy do so many people vant to?"

Rogue wasn't sure how to answer that one. She was never good at this spiritual stuff. But before she could think of a response, Wanda stepped in.

"Some people are just weak I guess," she said, coming up from behind and slipping her arm around her lover's waist, "Everybody has a touch of decadent darkness in them. Those who don't embrace it are just too afraid. That's why they're mindless puppets and the Hellfire Club is the puppet master. We embrace our inner darkness. That's what makes us strong."

"Really? I would think all the money and mutant powers play a bigger role," said Rogue skeptically, shooting Wanda a look as she clung closely to Kurt.

"They do, but they are means and not an end. But my love has a point. The balance Xavier likes to preach isn't our natural inclinations. He's right on a lot of other things, but not this."

"So what? You gonna get him to stop preachin' it even though it's been holdin' everything together?"

"Of course not. We'll just set our own example, won't we Kurt?" said Wanda with an eerie grin

"Indeed, frauline," said Kurt as she pulled him into a kiss.

Rogue wasn't sure what to make of this. Kurt's musings were starting to get a little outlandish. They didn't sound like anything Xavier or Selene would teach. It was just something he thought about and this was the result. That kind of thinking worried her though. Criticizing some of the teachings Lord Xavier preached was one thing, but saying the opposite was true was something else. Either something screwy was going on in his mind or he was just thinking way too much into it. But she wasn't about to start an argument with him, especially not with Wanda clinging to him like she had been lately.

"Hey! Are you guys coming or what?! We've got a plane to catch!" exclaimed Pietro from down the hall.

"We're coming, Pietro!" groaned Wanda as she turned back to Kurt, "Are you done, my sweet?"

"I'm done, Vanda. Let's go home," said Kurt.

"Good, because Ah think this place is startin' to go to your head," said Rogue.

She followed Kurt and Wanda out, trying hard to ignore the way Wanda kept her arm around him. It was almost possessive in a ways, but Kurt didn't seem to mind. He never stopped smiling. But before she left she took one last look at the cross that still had the dead priest hanging from it. As much as she avoided the whole spiritual aspect of the Hellfire Club, sometimes she did wonder.

Xavier and Selene preached different views. Xavier favored balancing darkness with light to get things done and Selene favored embracing darkness fully. Selene was the extreme, but it wasn't like Xavier's wasn't radical either. She never adhered to either. She was still too busy enjoying herself at the Hellfire Club and making up for time spent trapped by her powers. But at one point she would head down one of those paths, but she wasn't concerned. Her mother taught her to be smarter than that. It was Kurt she was worried about. She would have to keep an eye on him in case his mindset got too extreme.

* * *

**Selene's Chamber**

The Black Queen was quiet these days. Other than conducting rituals, torturing captured enemies, and relishing in deviant sexual acts she wasn't up to much as of late. At least that's what it seemed on the surface. A few knew of Selene's more covert activities. Even fewer knew what exactly she was planning. But nobody knew her ultimate goal. That was a secret known only to her. And for those loyal few she had special ties to, they were helping her.

Warren was one of those elite few. Ever since his arrival, Selene took a special interest in him. His angelic appearance carried a special appeal. She made a special effort to fill him with darkness. He still vividly remembered that first experience he had with her when she fucked him and cast a spell that roused his darkest, most deviant side. Since then she coupled with him numerous other times, building off that spell and luring him further into her dark grasp. He didn't have the will-power or desire to escape from her. He found that the deeper he followed her into darkness, the greater the ecstasy he felt. It was like the perfect drug and he would do anything to keep getting it.

At the moment he was at the entrance to her chamber with an unmarked package. Inside there was a book a team of Worthington Industries archeologists uncovered. Selene sent him to personally get the book and take it to her. She didn't tell him what the book was or what she would use it for. He just did as he was told like a good errand boy.

"Mistress Selene? It's me. I have the package," said Warren after knocking on her door.

"Excellent! Come in, my little angel. Show me."

Warren entered the Black Queen's chamber to find her in the middle of one of her rituals. She was meditating naked on an engraving on her wall. The engraving was an elaborate occult symbol resembling a gateway that glowed softly as waved her hands over it. Warren was a little surprised to see doing this in the nude, but he had seen her naked plenty of times already. He didn't interrupt her. He just walked up and placed the package next to her.

"Open it," she ordered.

Warren nodded and opened the box. Buried under layers of protective foam padding was an old book with a blank cover except for a mysterious symbol in the center. It was written in a language Warren could not understand, but Selene seemed to understand it as she paused her ritual and turned to see her prize.

"Amazing!" she said as she took the book, "I knew this book had to be real. Those fools said it was myth. Shows how much they know."

"My team said there were other artifacts at the site. I told them not to touch them until I gave them the go ahead. I wasn't sure if you wanted to continue digging there, my queen," said Warren.

"Good boy, but that won't be necessary. I only require the book," purred Selene, affectionately caressing the side of his handsome face, "Now are you sure this was off the record?"

"Yes, Mistress Selene. I paid the workers from my own pocket," assured Warren, "None of them suspected anything."

"See to it they stay that way," she said menacingly, "We don't need too many people in the loop, especially with Charles listening in on everything."

"I understand. I assure you, my queen, I have taken all the precautions."

Selene took his word for it. She had an iron grip on his soul and he knew it. Every time she used him in her elaborate sex acts, she added onto the spell she initially cast on him during his first visit. Each addition darkened his soul and made him more loyal to her. She had to be careful though because she couldn't make him too much like her. Otherwise Xavier would get suspicious. But he put on a good act, doing business and going on missions like the rest of the pawns. She took a perverse pleasure in corrupting a man who looked so heavenly on the surface with his wings. It was her way of spitting in the face of the heavens. And if this book contained the information she hoped she would do more than that in due time.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mistress Selene, why is this book so important?" asked Warren.

"Oh don't concern yourself with such things, boy," said Selene as she flipped through a few pages, "For now, it is merely an instruction manual for the little artifact the other pawns retrieved from Romania."

"You mean that old compass?"

"Not just any compass…the compass used by Odysseus himself to navigate the river Styx of Hades," said the Black Queen strongly, "It was said that this guided him out of the fiery pits of the netherworld. But I'm hoping it can lead towards it as well. That's what this book is for."

"Are you sure you can use it? None of my workers could decipher it. It isn't written in any local language, ancient or otherwise," said Warren.

"Oh please, I can decipher old texts in my sleep," scoffed Selene, "When you've been alive as long as I have, you pick up tricks for deciphering all sorts of old languages. All it takes is time and that's something I have plenty of."

Selene looked over the first few pages. It was just as she hoped. This book was written in an old Greek dialect that few even knew existed and even fewer could read. It was also coded in a way to keep unworthy minds from ascertaining its knowledge. Even for her, it would take some time to decipher. But that was the price of great power. It wouldn't be worth having if it wasn't challenging to get.

"I can take it from here, Warren. Go back to your duties," she ordered the young man, "And remember, you didn't return from Egypt with a book. You just picked up some rare ingredients for me."

"I understand, Mistress Selene," said Warren respectfully, "I'll never tell a soul. You have my word."

"See to it that you don't. And since you've been such a good boy, come back to my chamber tonight. I'll treat you with a little reward."

Her tone was seductive and dark. Given that she was already naked Warren got aroused just thinking about it. He smiled at such an offer. The night couldn't come fast enough now. But unparalleled ecstasy was always worth waiting for. It was part of why he was so tied to this woman. It was getting to the point where he would go to the ends of the world just to get a taste of the pleasure she offered. Normal reason told him to be careful, but he was long past the point of no return.

With an obedient nod, he left Selene to study her new book. She looked back at the glowing symbol on the wall and the compass she had been using to stir the power within. The reaction she got was less than spectacular. The compass clearly had great mystical potential, but unlocking it would be tricky. At least this time she had an apprentice to help her. She planned on assigning Wanda to unlocking the power of the compass while she deciphered the text. It may take a while, but it was a start. These were just the pieces to her plan. Not everything was in place just yet. Blackheart told her she may need more than an apprentice to get what she ultimately desired. But that was a matter for another day. Eventually, it would all come together. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**X-Industrial Tower **

Xavier had just finished up another successful meeting with his associates. From his office high atop X-Industrial tower, he could link up with everyone he worked with and everyone he entrusted to run his various operations. Most of the time he used the Cerebrum interface so he could be inside their minds as they gave him the rundown of ongoing issues. This way they couldn't lie to them and if he uncovered something suspicious, he could get answers and deal with them in short order. If necessary, he could also induce a lethal brain seizure that would kill whoever was stupid enough to defy him, but luckily few were that stupid and he rarely had to carry out such acts.

Overall, his various enterprises were doing well. Ever since the pawns came on board they were having a positive effect on all fronts. Not only were his companies making more money, but he was better able to intimidate those in positions of power. When reports of mysterious and sometimes gruesome deaths emerged about known rivals of his, many took notice. Xavier found it much easier to make deals this way. As good as the Hellfire forces were they could only do so much. At the rate he was expanding he may have to get the pawns involved in more administrative roles. Warren was already doing a great job furthering his business interests. But he had much more ambitious plans for his loyal pawns.

'_Thank you, gentlemen. I believe we're done for today.'_

His associates all wished him well and cut the psychic channel that linked him to all their minds. Once powered down he took off the Cerebrum helmet and rested his tired mind. Even for someone of his vast psychic potential it was draining to be linked to so many minds at once. But he was used to it. To him it was no more complicated than making a phone call. Only with telepathy, he could control the users on the other end and ensure they were being completely forthcoming. The intrusion was always uncomfortable for them, but he made sure they were well-compensated.

It was ironic in many ways because he used to consider it very immortal to intrude in someone else's mind without their permission. That upstanding idealism seemed so laughable now with all the success he had breaking that rule on a near daily basis. It was hard to believe he was once so naïve. But his life had taken many turns since then. He was doing so much more than he ever could have as some foolish dreamer. The world was a complicated place. The only way to ensure stability and order was to wield power with an iron fist on one hand and a velvet glove on another. That's how the Hellfire Club operated since he seized power and it was working out pretty well so far.

'_Charles? Is your meeting done?'_

Xavier recognized the telepathic voice in his head as belonging to Sage. She was the only one allowed to contact him directly when he was doing business here at X-Industrial.

'_Yes, Sage. It took a little longer than usual, but I'm done with psionic conference calls for the day. Is Enchantress still here?'_

'_She is and she's getting impatient. Should I send her in?'_

'_Please do. I know how she get when she's impatient and I don't need another scene messing up my office.'_

The doors to his office opened and both Sage and Enchantress entered. Xavier got up to greet them. As he always did, he took Moria MacTaggart's hand and kissed the top of it affecionately. It always got a smile out of her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my dear. It's has been very busy lately," said Xavier.

"That it has, Charles," she said coyly, "I'm not used to waiting, but for you I can be patient."

"I suppose that makes me a lucky man," grinned the Black King.

"More than you know, Charles dear. But you know I didn't come here just for a progress report."

"Of course. Please, have a seat. Sage, will you bring us some refreshments?" asked Xavier.

"Very well. Merlot for you and the usual for you, Miss MacTaggart?" said Sage.

"The best you've got," grinned the hardened Hellfire woman, "And make sure it's cold this time."

Sage held her tongue. Moria wasn't the most pleasant woman to be around. Her hardened, tough demeanor made her downright cold at times. Even if she was Xavier's closest confidante, she was still a bitch. She was right up there with Emma, but still nowhere near as bad as Selene. Sage didn't despise her though. Anybody who harbored a serious grudge against the Black Queen couldn't be all bad.

While Sage got the drinks, Charles and Moria settled in on one of the nice leather couches near the windows of his office. Enchantress rarely made visits like this, but this was an important matter and Charles had to know since he worked closest with Selene.

"So what is this all about?" asked Charles, "I know you don't visit unexpectedly unless there is a good reason."

"I say this qualifies. It may or may not involve Selene," said Moria, taking on a more serious tone.

That caught the Black King's attention. Selene had been unusually quiet lately, at least as much as someone like her could be. And that was cause enough for concern.

"Selene? What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Gut feeling, which I know doesn't amount to much around here. But I spoke with Enchantress after she began training with Jean. She says she's noticed some occasional anomalies in the mystic realm…the kind that can only occur by the hand of someone with Selene's level of power."

"I see," said Xavier, "What exactly is the nature of these anomalies?"

"They're subtle…almost too subtle. I can't accurately describe it, but a few other mystic friends of mine like Baron Mordu painted this picture for me. Imagine someone running through this elaborate trade palace of yours randomly opening and closing doors. They don't actually go through the doors. They just look inside and leave everything as is. Now imagine some of those doors aren't meant to be open. Also imagine that those doors contain potentially dangerous forces on the other side."

"How dangerous?"

"Dangerous enough be a concern," said Moria ominously.

It sounded dangerous alright. Xavier himself was no expert on magic, but he knew the kind of power it was capable of. He watched Selene perform some amazing feats over the years. He had little doubt she was capable of much more. But there was still uncertainty in Moria's words. It seemed like one of those things that wasn't big enough for everybody to see, but significant enough to warrant concern.

"Has anyone else looked into it?" inquired Charles.

"Not in any real depth," she replied, "It's too subtle so my mystical associates assume it's just some renegade sorcerer deviling in forces they don't understand. But none of them know Selene. I just know she's involved!"

Her eyes flashed with anger. Selene was clearly a touchy subject so Xavier gestured her to calm down.

"Easy, my dear. There's no need to get worked up right now. Let's say I believe you and Selene is up to something. What would you have me do?"

"I don't know! We've had this problem before! Since day one, you knew she was a wildcard! Just watch her closer! She's gotta slip up at some point!"

"We both know how good she is at covering her tracks," said Xavier, "I've watched her activities extensively ever since I joined this organization. But there's only so much I can observe. She's one of the few people on this planet who I cannot read with my telepathy. She knows this and goes to great lengths to hide her activities."

"Then I suggest you go to even greater lengths to find out what she's up to," retorted Moria, "I know I sound paranoid, but she's planning something big! And I'm not talking about big as in taking over the Inner Circle or expanding her magical potential. Selene's more ambitious than that. She won't be satisfied until her power exceeds every masure."

Xavier wasn't about to argue that. He knew better than anybody Selene's insatiable demand for power. If she was making a move to grasp more then he had to find out about it.

"I'll start making arrangements," said the Black King, "Rest assured my dear, I will do everything in my power to keep Selene contained."

"How many people have said that before?" she muttered sarcastically, "I'll also keep talking with my mystical contacts. I'll even do a little magic myself if I have to. If I discover anything, I'll contact you. I'll even have Rahne check it out."

"See that you do. Give me regular updates along the way. And send young Rahne my regards when you get a chance."

"I certainly will," affirmed Moira.

"And if Selene ever does make a move, I already have plans. I have Enchantress training Jean in magic and I expect her to be our main counter."

"That may be asking a bit much, even from me," said Moria skeptically, "Jean's a great girl, don't get me wrong. But from what Enchantress I don't think she has the potential to match up against Selene. At least not without help."

"I'll get her her whatever help she requires. I'll spend whatever I have to every step of the way.."

"Fine," she groaned, "But why are you so intent on developing that girl anyways? Why are you intent on developing any of these misfits you've brought in?"

Xavier laughed at her brash judgment of his pawns. She may be a powerful sorceress, but she wasn't very good at reading people. The Black King prided himself in seeing potential. That's what led him to recruit these young mutants in the first place. He saw something in all of his pawns, but Jean Grey was a special case. There was something else about her spirit that implied a much greater strength. Selene didn't see it and neither did Enchantress. But he saw it and that's what he wanted to develop.

"Let's just say I gauge potential on a different scale. Just have faith in her. I'm sure she'll prove herself in the long run."

"If you say so," said Moria, "I still don't think that will be enough to combat Selene."

"We'll just have to wait and see about that," said Charles, "While I know you've always been bitter about fate, I believe in shaping the future as it unfolds. That involves being proactive as well as vigilant. I can safely say I've got both covered for now. So long as every piece does their part, we have nothing to fear."

"For all our sake sake, Charles, I hope you're right."

Charles Xavier was a bold and confident man. That was part of what Moria liked about him. He had subtlety, yet he exuded great strength and wisdom. That was part of why she fell in love with him all those years ago. That love had been in flux over the years, due in large part to the changing nature of their lives. But her admiration of him never changed. He was the one that saved her from her brutish husband. He was the one that allowed her to reinvent herself and find her true calling. The world was a cruel place and she took a very cruel persona to keep up with it. But her capacity to love was still there and Charles was at the center of it. But as always there were obstacles, namely Selene.

At this point Sage re-entered the office with a tray of drinks. After a discussion like this, Moria found herself in need of some good drink anyways. Charles was a lot calmer, taking his glass of Merlot and swirling it casually as he contemplated the future. Even with these revelations, he was confident in the future of the Hellfire Club. Even the likes of Selene could not stop his plans for this chaotic world.

"Join us, Sage," he offered his associate, patting the area next to him on the couch.

Sage took him up on his offer and poured herself a glass as well. Then the Black King rose his glass proudly. This was an exciting and volatile time for him and his organization. There was a lot to build on and with the class of pawns they had and the influence they were gaining there seemed to be no limit to what they could achieve.

"I propose a toast my fair ladies…to the future," he said, smiling confidently in an aura of strength.

"I'll drink to that," said Sage, who remained reserved as always.

"As will I," said Moria, "Even if you don't believe in fate, Charles, I believe the forces of destiny are on your side."

"Let's hope they are, my dear," he said ominously as he sipped his drink, "I have great plans for the Hellfire Club and I will see to it that nobody, not even Selene, will stop me. This is still just the beginning. A new era draws near! And I will see to it that this era is dominated by Hellfire."

* * *

**Up next: Time goes by and the Hellfire Pawns mature and the next step in the Hellfire Club's ascension begins.**

**AN; So what do you all think? Just so you know I've decided to split this story up into seperate parts and the next part will signal the end of the first part. So as this part ends it's important I get as much feedback as possible so I can make the next part even better. Please send me your reviews via email or post it on the fanfiction website. And if you want to see any of the uncensored scenes of previous chapters, please check out the link to adultfanfiction on my profile. Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy it. Slickboy out.  
**


	21. Rewards of a Special Kind

**New Blood  
Chapter 21: Rewards of a Special Kind**

* * *

**Times Square**

The hustle and bustle of New York City was at its best this time day. Time Square was especially ripe with tourists, shoppers, and people just passing by. Everybody had somewhere to go, something to see, or something to distract them. In other words it was perfect for a skilled thief to do a little pick-pocketing.

Remy Lebeau and Ororo Munroe, two of the Hellfire Club's skilled thieves, were making their rounds in this fertile thieving ground. When the Inner Circle didn't have a job for them (which was rare) they kept their skills sharp the old fashioned way, stealing a few dollars here and there for some extra cash. It wasn't like they were underpaid for their work, but it was very much engrained into their lifestyle. Both Remy and Ororo were career thieves. This was what they knew and this was what they excelled at.

Remy adjusted well to his new life in New York. The Hellfire Club was a tough place to work for, but they knew how to compensate their people for their efforts. Nobody ever paid him the kind of money the Hellfire Club paid him back in New Orleans. Plus, he didn't have to worry about the Thieves and Assassins Guild. There was still plenty of infighting among the criminal underworld, especially since the Kingpin skipped town. But Remy didn't get involved in any of them. He stuck to what the Hellfire Club gave him, doing jobs that ranged from sabotage to stealing equipment from rivals. He frequently worked with Storm on his missions. In fact, he moved into the same opulent apartment building she lived in downtown. And while she wouldn't openly admit it, Remy got the feeling she was growing fond of him. And he was growing fond of her as well.

"So how many did you get, cherè?" said Remy as he and Storm met up near a restaurant.

"Four wallets and three watches," she said, showing him her loot, "What about you?"

"Six wallets, five watches, and a diamond ring," he replied proudly.

"Show off," said Storm in a bemused tone.

"What? Remy ain't makin' you feel left out, is he?"

"No, but do you have to make a contest out of anything?"

"Of course. Remy loves to compete! I always find a way to win."

"I'll have to remember that. Someone's gotta keep that ego of yours in check," said Ororo with a smirk.

"So long as it's you, cherè, I don't mind."

Ororo rolled her eyes and laughed. This man was impossible sometimes. He always jumped at the chance to flirt or compete. He loved impressing her, but he also loved pushing her buttons. It made him a difficult, but interesting man to work with and they made a good team. They had yet to come across a challenge they couldn't overcome together. In addition, working with him gave her a chance to get to him better. He told her about growing up in New Orleans, training under his father Jean-Luc, learning about his mutant powers, and participating in the war between the Thieves and Assassins. But there were some gaps in his life story he often avoided, namely why he cut his ties with Thieve Guild. But she didn't pry too much into that issue. She hadn't revealed too much about her life either, but he was still the first man she really opened up to in a long time.

"So what are you up for now, Stormy? Wanna have a night on the town or you just wanna head back to Remy's apartment?"

"Oh quit getting so ahead of yourself," chided Ororo, "But as nice as a night on the town sounds, I got a call from Xavier an hour ago. He wants us at the manor tonight."

"He got another job for us or somethin'?"

"Not this time. He says it's more of a 'casual' task, whatever that means."

"Hey, with the Hellfire Club you never know," shrugged Remy, "So long as it don't involve workin' with that Selene woman again, Remy's game. But before we head over, you up for a little dinner date? My treat!"

Ororo shook her head again. The man would find any excuse in the world to take her out as if she were his girlfriend or something. She didn't mind the attention or him picking up the tab, but it was still annoying sometimes. She didn't mind what he called it so long as he remembered the basics of their partnership, namely keeping it from getting too personal. But lately she found herself a lot less worried about it. She was okay with it to a limit, but that limit was constantly changing.

* * *

**Hellfire Manor – Throne Room**

It was a rare moment of peace in the inner chambers of the Hellfire Club. The Black King and Queen were in good spirits, sitting back in the throne room enjoying a helping of their best wine and finest dining. Servants and waiters came in and out, catering to their every need. The masked guards stood by silently overseeing everything. It was a fine way to enjoy the fruits of their labor and it also gave Charles Xavier and Selene time to discuss recent events.

Overall, the topics of concern were positive. This class of pawns they brought into their midst was thriving. They were all becoming loyal subjects of the Hellfire Club. The personas they had now were very different from the ones they came in with. They all embraced Hellfire ideology in their own way and were maturing into strong, powerful players in their illustrious organization. Even Selene, who had been skeptical of this little experiment, spoke highly of their progress. She even got some dedicated pupils out of it in Kurt and Wanda, but there were still issues of concern.

The dynamic between Xavier and Selene was still tenuous. The Black King knew that she was pursuing her own agenda. He needed no psychic talents or vast spy network to tell him that. Selene was a selfish, deceitful woman by nature and she was proud of that. There were even times she hinted at having something to hide, but did such a good job hiding it even he couldn't uncover the full story. She seemed especially active lately. She carried herself with an upbeat mood, at least as upbeat as someone like her could manage. Xavier suspected it had to do with what was going on with Kurt and Wanda. While they assured him they were no longer taking as many private lessons with the Black Queen, he still had his suspicions.

But for now the Black King focused on the positives. The Hellfire Club was prospering. Their power was expanding. And all those who stood in their way were obliterated without mercy.

"To a good year," said Xavier, raising his glass as he finished his gourmet meal.

"Are you talking about the wine or everything in general?" said Selene, raising her class as well.

"Both actually, although the Merlot is a little dry," he said upon finishing his drink.

"Such picky tastes," she commented.

"So says a woman who has all her lingerie custom made."

Selene cast her associate a snide gaze. That wit of his was a sharp one and she walked right into that. But for the mood she was in she was willing to overlook it. Since gaining an apprentice in Wanda Maximoff she had too many reasons to be optimistic. The girls was progressing well, carrying herself in a way that diverted suspicion from everybody. Even the Black King seemed incredulous, but she never discounted his perceptive abilities. She knew from experience just how good they could be.

"So are you going to make me say it or should I just out and get it over with?" said Selene in a more serious tone.

"Care to be more specific? I can think of plenty to say regarding the many issues we've disagreed on."

"I'm sure you keep track," she said, rolling her eyes, "I'm talking about the pawns."

"Ah yes, our fast growing generation of Hellfire elite. What about them?" he said with a wry grin.

"Don't rub it in, Xavier. You know what I'm getting at. I was against bringing them in. I gave you a lot of shit for it from the very beginning. But I'm not above admitting I'm wrong…to some extent at least."

"The Black Queen is humbling herself before me? Excuse me while I get the camera," laughed Xavier.

"Don't hold your breath," she quipped with a half grin, "While I agree the pawns were a good idea. They have a long way to go before they can be considered Inner Circle material. Sometimes I get the feeling you're too eager to fit them into your circle when they have yet to prove themselves."

"You're saying they haven't proven themselves yet?"

"I'm saying some there are those more proven than others. And they have a ways to go. They are still children after all. They have to earn the right to take the next step."

The Black Queen had a point there. With everything the pawns get involved in sometimes it was easy to forget that most of them were still teenagers. They could carry out their duties, but they couldn't carry themselves as true examples of the Hellfire Club just yet. Many were still developing and some were slower than others. But the Black King had confidence in them.

"I agree, they are still young," he conceded, "But they still have plenty of potential that has yet to be tapped."

"Oh I don't disagree there, Charles. My experiences with Kurt and Wanda have shown me just how raw these prospects are. Just think poor Wanda was only using a fraction of her hexing power before I helped her unlock it. And that sweet little Kurt was still hopelessly deluding himself by holding onto old notions of faith."

"Yes, you've certain left your mark on them," said Xavier, adding in his tone a touch of suspicion, "But I see greater progress in those such as Scott Summers. He's become quite the dedicated student since his arrival. He puts in more hours of training and studying than anyone else among our ranks and has shown great leadership skills in organizing strikes with our operatives."

"And you think that qualifies him for a position in the Inner Circle? He does nothing special that you couldn't condition anybody else to do," remarked Selene.

"Say what you will, but Scott definitely has the intangibles of a great Hellfire leader. Jean has also prospered in her roles. She's mastered the use of her powers much quicker than I expected her too. Sage has even told me her telepathic potential has grown to the point where only I can beat her in terms of psychic capacity."

"Feeling threatened, Charles?" teased Selene.

"Of course not," he scoffed, "Jean is a showing herself to be a fine Hellfire woman. Not only has she embraced her powers, she has embraced our merits as well. Emma told me she is among the most popular girls at Club Hellfire. She knows how to carry herself and has the passion and drive required to ascend to the Inner Circle."

"That remains to be seen," said Selene realistically, "I'm more surprised with the Worthington boy's embracement of our ways. I still recall how much he resisted at first. I did have to break him if I recall."

"That you did," muttered Xavier, "But you're right. Warren has done a way with his old idealist ways fairly quickly. His father certainly isn't complaining. He's actually excited that Warren is getting involved in Worthington Industries affairs. Although he was a little concerned by how much he took to our cutthroat business practices."

"He's the one who asked us to mold him. That's what he got," shrugged Selene.

She was right about that. Warren's father did tell him he wanted his son to embrace the business world. He couldn't have been too disappointed with how well he was carrying himself among business circles now. So long as he didn't know of some of Warren's darker activities, namely what he did at the clubs with women when he wasn't wearing a suit, he should remain content.

"What about that other Maximoff twin, Pietro?" inquired Selene, "I've worked extensively with Wanda and know her potential quite well. But I'm not so sure about her brother. All I hear is he spends his time lounging about with women."

"Yes, he does do that a bit more often than the other men, but I'm willing to chalk that up to him growing up isolated his whole life," said Xavier, "Bear in mind he was cut off from a lot of things as a boy. It's only natural he indulge a little. But I sense he has a strong drive in him. He wants to get out from his father's shadow and here he can do that."

"Guess we'll have to wait and see," said Selene, still not convinced, "And then there's Mystique's other offspring. You know the one who insisted on meddling constantly while I introduced Kurt to the world of the black arts?"

"That would be Anna, or Rogue as she prefers to be called now," said Xavier, "But you cannot fault her or Pietro for that matter from being part of their siblings' development here."

"I still say she was in the way. That little Rogue seems to have only two aspirations: hassle me about her brother and jump into bed with every man she comes across."

"Another result of growing up in isolation," reasoned Xavier, "Rogue, like Pietro, is still young and trying to find her place among us. She's got her mother's toughness, that I don't doubt. She could be a powerful operative in our upper ranks one day. Her attitude and confidence has the potential to go far in the future."

"If she can manage her baser drives, of course," said the Black Queen, rolling her eyes a bit, "I suppose that leaves our two strongmen to discuss."

"Yes, Piotr and James. They are quite fascinating young men, very mature for their ages. I hope you've taken time out of your busy schedule of torture and bloodlust to get to know them."

"I'm sure they are," said Selene, ignoring his comment about her morbid pastimes, "But I've read up on their progress. I still think they cling too much to the past though. That Russian boy is too soft for his sister and James drones too much for his dead brother."

"I admit they've taken a while to get over such matters. But Piotr is a hardened soul in more ways than one. His experience with the Russian mob has given him a good feel for the criminal underworld. He could be a valuable asset to have in dealing with our more 'aggressive' associates. And James has shown he can adapt his warrior ways to that of the Hellfire Club. He's gone his whole live trying to do good and never getting anything in return. Here he's doing what needs to be done and getting more than he ever imagined. His power and skill alone make him a prime candidate for the Inner Circle one day."

"You keep believing in that, Charles. I choose to maintain more of a 'watch and see' attitude. Some pawns are destined to stay pawns."

"And some are meant to be kings. Only time will tell which one of this first class of pawns will be which."

The Black King and Queen disagreed on a lot of issues concerning the pawns. But one part they were in complete agreement was their effect on the Hellfire Club. A lot had changed since they did a way with the old order. The organization was changing rapidly and growing at an increasing rate. The old Inner Circle could never have dreamed of extending their reach like this. They never would have had the foresight either to bring in a new generation of young mutants to train in the image of Hellfire. Each pawn had shown unique ability to adapt to their dark world and thrive in their own way. They may young now, but over time they could very well join them in the uppermost echelons of the Hellfire Club. With so much power at the top there would be no stopping them as they tightened their grip on a wary world.

With their meal done and their discussion over the current state of affairs complete, the Black King and Queen had the servants clear their plate.

"Well I suppose I'll leave it there, Charles. Unless you have anything else to add I have work to do and people to torture," said Selene.

"Actually, there was one last matter I was hoping to discuss," he said with an ominous grin, "I was thinking about organizing a little activity for the pawns to participate in…one that would show them our appreciation for their dedication thus far."

"Oh? And what activity did you have in mind?"

Charles Xavier's grin widened. As much a realist as he was he did have a taste for theatrics. In a place like the Hellfire Club it was necessary. Sometimes it was necessary to remind the pawns as well. He also needed them to think of themselves as a unit and team. As much as the Hellfire Club was about fulfilling individual needs, they also valued having a collective identity. With what the Black King had in mind he hoped to blend the two.

* * *

**Hellfire Dining Room**

It was a rare moment for pawns of the Hellfire Club. For once they were gathered together for something other than a mission or training session. Instead they were gathered in one of the main dining areas enjoying an opulent dinner together, courtesy of the Hellfire Club's army of servants and chefs. Every dining room was pretty fancy, full of expensive gold candle stand, plush velvet chairs, beautiful artwork on the walls, and elaborately embroidered tables. It made for a rich environment to sit down and enjoy a good meal. And given the wealth of the Hellfire Club, nothing was off limits. The cooks were dedicated to cooking whatever they desired whether it was exotic Russian dishes for Piotr, German bratwurst for Kurt, or southern style barbeque for Rogue. It was the kind of luxury most people could only dream of and it gave them a rare opportunity to converse.

Sage sat at the head of the table overlooking the other pawns. She noticed how some got along better than others. Scott and Jean sat next to each other, as they always did. She noticed how they seemed a little closer recently, giving each other subtle looks of affection when they thought nobody was looking. She always sensed a certain bond between those two, but she suspected something must have happened between them and whatever it was it must have been pretty significant. Piotr and James sat near them as well. Those two got along well with Scott, who they respected for his dedication to training. They also got along well with Jean, but that was probably because she got along well with most of the men.

Across from them were Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Wanda. She knew there had been some strain between them all because of Selene and she thought it was spinning out of control for a while. Then out of the blue they patched things up, saying they worked things out with Selene or something. Sage didn't buy that for a second and sensed other forces at work. She noticed how Wanda was carrying most of the conversations and Kurt agreed with her every word like an obedient puppy. Pietro seemed deadpanned because he was so used to doing the talking and now Wanda wasn't letting him. Rogue didn't seem to mind though and even cracked a few jokes. But she suspected she just wanted to avoid rekindling the conflict from earlier.

Sitting up near her were Warren and Emma. Emma didn't get along with most people. She never saw the need. But among those she was least opposed to being around, Warren was pretty up there. Having come from rich backgrounds they could relate a little easier. That charming personality of hers remained strong though. She could tell Warren was getting a little frustrated with that wit of hers.

"You're not being realistic, Emma. You can't just mind fuck one person into doing what you want and expect everything to pan out in a deal," said Warren, belaboring the point, "The business world is too complex. Someone will notice and they'll run to the nearest associate to blow it wide open."

"So what? You can always mind fuck them as well," shrugged Emma as she finished her prime rib, "You can't be afraid of numbers. So long as you have the power, why not use it to the fullest?"

"That's not the point, Emma. I just think you're way isn't the most efficient. Don't you think so, Miss Sage? You're a telepath. Back me up here."

"Oh no, you're not dragging me into this argument," said Sage strongly, "Just save yourself the trouble Warren and tell Emma she's right even if she isn't. She won't let up either way."

Emma grinned snidely at the older woman and then back at Warren. Even if her tone was insulting, she didn't hide from it. She was every bit as thick as the diamond shell she could summon and wasn't ashamed of it.

"Whatever," said Warren, rolling his eyes as he finished his pasta.

"Smart boy, quitting while you're ahead," said Emma wryly, "I like that in a man."

"I'm sure you do," muttered Sage.

Over with Wanda, Kurt, Pietro, and Rogue a similar argument was going on only this wasn't about money or mind fucking people. Wanda was going on another one of her rants. Her lessons from Selene turned her from the reserved, cautious woman who wouldn't start a confrontation unless she had to into a very opinionated person. But being opinionated also meant being a little insensitive at times.

"I'm sorry if it's hard to swallow, dear brother, but you must admit our parents' skewed views on the world were partially because of their laughable spiritual beliefs," said Wanda, who was eating an elaborate seafood dish.

"And I'm telling you spirituality had nothing to do with it," said Pietro in a frustrated tone, "I don't know what you saw, but I don't remember Magneto ever praying even if he was Jewish."

"Oh who cares if he didn't pray when we were around!" scoffed Wanda, "The point is he was raised Jewish and indoctrinated in Jewish beliefs. All that rigid orthodoxy and moral absolutes about God's word and proper roles had to have influenced him. Why else would he consider himself the messiah of all mutants? He was just acting out what he was taught."

There was a lot of dry sarcasm in her tone. She clearly didn't respect or care for these beliefs even though she was raised with them. Pietro never took them seriously either, but he never mocked them. It showed just how much she rejected her old ways and embraced the ones Selene and the Hellfire Club had taught her.

"I still think you're oversimplifying things," said Pietro as he finished another dish to fuel his hyperactive metabolism, "There were probably a lot of things that influenced father. I'm sure he would have become the same power-hungry madman with or without his faith."

"I don't doubt that, but it is interesting to contemplate. Wouldn't you agree, Kurt?" said Wanda, turning and rubbing her lover's chin affectionately.

"Of course, frauline. Ve both studied zhese matters and I zhink you're spot on," he said, smiling back at her.

"Thank you," said Wanda, now feeling vindicated.

Pietro didn't bother going further. He was still getting used to his sister dating someone. It wasn't like Kurt was a bad person or something. Heck, it seemed she had him by the balls. But there was just something else about the whole thing that didn't feel right. Looking over at Rogue, he wasn't sure if she saw it too. She just thought the whole exchange was humorous. It was typical of her free-spirited nature.

"Man, she's got you pretty whipped little brother," commented Rogue.

"Vhy Rogue, you say zhat like it's a bad zhing," replied Kurt in a playful tone.

"You mean it ain't? Don't ya get tired of agreeing with her on everything?"

"Zhat's just how our relationship works. I go along vith her and ve're both happy in zhe end. Isn't zhat vhat it's all about anyways? Happiness? You vant me to be happy, don't you Rogue?"

"Ah take it back then. You ain't whipped, Kurt. You're just crazy," she said with a playful grin.

"Crazy for me, that is," said Wanda, butting in and slipping her arm around her lover.

"Vell said, mien liebe."

Rogue just shook her head and finished her barbeque. She was glad to see Kurt so happy. She never remembered him looking this happy back in Germany. But something about his relationship with Wanda seemed a little strange. For one he was always submitting to her. She was all for chivalry and all, but she got the feeling it wasn't about good manners. It was like Wanda had some sort of hold on him. She didn't know what to make of it. Kurt still carried out his normal Hellfire duties. He even still slept around with the other women. She figured since Wanda did the same that wasn't an issue. But it was still strange. She figured it would just take some getting used to. All that mattered was he was happy.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," muttered Pietro.

"Aww, cheer up speedy," teased Rogue, "Not everything can happen as fast as you want."

Pietro laughed at her poor use of a pun.

"You've been hanging around Deadpool too much," he told her.

"Maybe you should hang around him more often. A sense of humor would do you some good."

"It would do us all some good," commented Wanda.

Pietro fell silent. There was no use going on when everybody seemed against him. He may be impulsive and overly aggressive at times, but he knew when to quit. But that didn't mean he would let this issue go.

Over with Scott, Jean, Piotr, and James the topics of discussion were much less serious. It seemed like every time the pawns got together there were more arguments than agreements. It wasn't all out open conflict, but it didn't exactly show them as a unified team either. But for some of them they did relate well outside the typical mission and business settings. They could even go so far as to call each other friends, something that was new for the Inner Circle.

"So what did you do after that?" asked Piotr as he, Scott, Jean, and James discussed some of their latest missions.

"What do you think I did?" laughed Jean, "The guy tried to run and I had to catch him with my telekinesis. And even after that he still fought."

"But you were still able to interrogate him," said James, who had been there on this particular mission.

"Yep!" said Jean with a dark sense of satisfaction, "I mind raped his ass and got the information we needed. I had to tear through a lot of twisted thoughts though. The guy's probably still in the hospital for what I did."

"You don't think you went a tad overboard?" commented Piotr, smirking some what at the way she talked about it.

"I had to. It seems everybody from Latveria has a tougher mind," she shrugged, "That Dr. Doom guy really does a number on his people."

"Yeah, no wonder Lord Xavier and Mistress Selene sent us there disrupt some of his operations. That guy has been a thorn in Hellfire's side for decades I hear."

"Well he should take a hint after what we did to him," said James sternly, "I ripped through at least a dozen of those doom-bots of his and disemboweled ten of his most loyal subordinates."

"I'm sure you'll get a thank you note from the Fantastic Four, as if they ever had the guts to do something like that," said Scott, his tone thick with sarcasm.

"Da, I don't see how they can justify leaving that man alive after some of the things he's done," said Piotr, "Back and Russia his exploits are well-known. He's somewhat of a boogey-man in our neck of the world. And for them to have faced him as many times as they have and not taken him out, they're just as responsible for his atrocities as he is."

"What do you expect? They're 'heroes' or so they claim," said Jean in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, they'll never learn," said Scott with a grin, "Maybe you should mind fuck them over too. It sounds like they need it."

"Maybe I will one day," she said with a playful yet sinister grin, "I'm sure there will be plenty of chances."

The two lovers laughed and exchanged a playful gesture. They had no qualms about doing what they did. The Hellfire Club had done a good job of conditioning them to be mercilessly efficient. It used to bother them, but it didn't as much anymore. The more they saw of the world the more they saw the need for Hellfire's methods. James and Piotr went through the same thing. That's why they found it a little odd sometimes when Scott and Jean would act so flirty around each other. It was nice they found love and all, but even they admitted it was a little odd in a place like this. But so long as it worked for them who were they to stop them?

They still worked well together in missions, but lately they noticed a growing trend. It was an unfortunate byproduct of the Hellfire Club's expanding influence. Sometimes they crossed paths with those involved in the hero business, including the villains. And heroes being heroes simply don't have the guts to just take a villain out without mercy. They always had to follow that laughable code of conduct they went by. It was sad really, but left plenty of work for them. That mission to Latveria to sabotage Dr. Doom from harassing shipments from Hellfire associates into Eastern Europe had been a tough one. At one point they considered taking him out, but that would have only upset the fragile balance that Hellfire had to work with in order to propagate.

It sounded like an exciting mission. Piotr almost wished he hadn't been busy back in America paying visits to politicians in Washington who were trying to obstruct the Hellfire Club's operations. A few were smart enough to accept bribes, but the foolish had a different fate. He broke most of their bones and crushed their skulls, leaving them to die without mercy. It wasn't as exciting as a mission in Latveria, but it was a necessary part of being in the Hellfire Club.

The lively conversations continued as the meal came to an end. Servants started flowing in to clear their plates and offer them desert. For the most part the rest of the evening was free. Some had training and others had studying, but there were no pressing issues at the moment. As pawns they were constantly busy, but they always found time to enjoy the opulence they were apart of. They just had to do their part to earn. Then the conversations abruptly halted when Charles Xavier and Selene entered the dining room.

"Good evening my loyal pawns. It's nice to see you all dining together," greeted Charles.

"Thank you sir. Care to join us??" offered Scott, "We were just about to order desert."

"Forget desert. We've got a new activity in mind for the evening…one that you'll all be expected to participate in," said Selene with an ominous grin.

"Even me?" said Emma, "Because I'm not technically a pawn, you know."

"Don't flatter yourself, Frost. You'll be part of this too," said Selene, shooting her a look, "We'll also have a few special guests participating with us. Charles, if you please?"

Xavier snapped his fingers and three figures emerged from behind them. The first two were Ororo and Remy, who most of the pawns recognized. They didn't work directly with them, but most were familiar with them. The men knew Ororo pretty well since she slept around a bit. The women also knew Remy, who had an equally strong sexual appetite. A few of the women even flashed him some smiles which he politely returned. But the last figure was unexpected. It was Mystique, who appeared to be taking some time off from her mission in Canada.

"Mama!" exclaimed Rogue, shooting up and coming over to the shape shifter.

"Zhis is quite a pleasant surprise," said Kurt, who teleported over to greet his mother.

"I decided it was a good time to check in on you two," said the shape shifter, "You're looking well, but I'm sure we have a lot to talk about."

"Indeed, mother," said Kurt ominously.

He looked over at Wanda, who just nodded with a slight grin. It told him all he needed to know. This was bound to happen sooner or later so they prepared for it. Selene knew as well and as a good, loyal subordinate to his woman and his mistress Kurt would carry out their wishes. But first they had other matters to attend to.

"So what is this here activity y'all planned for us?" asked Remy, "And why is we involved?"

"You'll see," grinned Xavier, "Finish up your meal and meet in the ritual room. And dress appropriately. We'll be conducting a little 'exercise' in unity."

* * *

**Ritual Room – Later**

As instructed, the pawns along with their guests gathered in the ritual room dressed in their ceremonial robes. When they arrived Xavier and Selene were already there, also dressed in the proper attire. Only the robes they wore were a bit more elaborate, having regal embroiders over the shoulders and chest. Selene also had elaborate etchings over strategically placed areas like her breasts and lower regions. They were also just as transparent as the others with everybody able to make out the outline of each others' nude bodies underneath.

As revealing as they were, the pawns had grown use to them for the most part. They had seen each other naked at some point since they had been here. But for some it was still a little awkward. For Kurt and Rogue having their mother participate was a little intimidating. Kurt didn't seem to care, but Rogue sure was vocal about it at first. But Mystique reminded her she had nothing she didn't and eventually calmed her down. Remy, on the other hand, hadn't even been part of a ritual yet. Wearing a robe with nothing on underneath was new to him, but he quickly got over it. Ororo told him it was all for a reason and he trusted her word.

"These things don't leave a lot to the imagination, non?" commented Remy.

"What's the matter, Cajun? Ya shy in front of crowds or somethin'?" teased Rogue, who was standing next to him.

"Nah, just gives Remy that strange Voodoo vibe."

"Trust me, Lebeau, Voodoo is child's play to what we do," added Wanda, who flashed a somewhat dark look.

Remy looked at the girl strangely. Growing up in New Orleans where Voodoo had strong roots, he never denied the power of magic. But he also knew real darkness when he saw it and for some people in this crowd it was more prevalent than others.

He wasn't the only one who noticed. Mystique, who was standing close to her kids was a little put off by Wanda's demeanor. She looked a lot different than the Wanda she knew from the Brotherhood. She didn't know her personally or anything, but she took a much stronger interest in her now that she was involved with her son. She was glad he was keeping his distance from Selene now, but Wanda was a bit more of a wild card.

"And that's the woman you're dating?" commented the shape shifter.

"Ja, she has a vay vith people, doesn't she?" grinned Kurt.

"That's one way of putting it," muttered Mystique, "We'll have to sit down and talk about that at some point."

"Later, mother. Lord Xavier and Mistress Selene are almost ready," said Kurt.

The pawns waited patiently as Xavier and Selene made their final preparations in the center of the room. For this little activity of theirs, they broke out some of their most potent mystical relics. Selene broke out some of her rarest and most potent incense as well as her special ceremonial jeweled chalice. She usually reserved it for more ambitious rituals, but for the sake of potency she would amuse Charles's request this time. On his end he set up some elaborate candle patterns and lined the walls with special markings. He may not have been a mystical expert, but he still knew a thing or two and everything they were setting up all served a purpose. As with most rituals it would be centered on a large pentagram they had etched in the floor. But they also set up a series of plus red carpets around the pagan symbol. The reason for these would be revealed in due time.

Once everything was in place the Black King and Queen gathered in the center of the pagan symbol and drew everybody's attention.

"Are we ready, Selene?" asked Charles.

"We're ready, Charles," affirmed Selene, holding her chalice firmly with the necessary ingredients.

"Then let's begin. Everybody, pawns and guests alike, please gather around. Join us in this special ritual that we've organized as a treat from us to you."

The Remy, Ororo, Mystique, and the pawns gathered around as instructed. They formed a circle around the perimeter of the pentagram. Selene and Xavier stayed in the center with Selene holding the chalice and Xavier holding a decorated sword with jeweled handles. The pawns recognized that sword. It was the one used in the initiation ritual where their wrists were cut slightly to draw blood as a symbol of their dedication to the Hellfire Club. They knew when it was being used it usually meant this was more than a normal ritual.

While Selene began chanting silently, casting a spell over the contents of the chalice, Xavier paced slowly around the circle of pawns. He gazed proudly at the class of Hellfire elite he put together. Looking at them it was hard to imagine that they were once faceless drones in the world. Now they were so much more and growing stronger by the day.

"You've all served Hellfire well," said the Black King in his usual strong, collected tone, "For those I have known many years to those I am still learning about, this organization is stronger because of what you've done. You've not only helped us expand, you've taken to heart the sacred bylaws that the Hellfire Club has taught for centuries. You've shaken off the weaknesses of innocence and naivety and have embraced the principles of power, drive, and self-fulfillment. And above all else you have shown no mercy to anyone or anything that has stood in your way."

The faces of the pawns and workers hardened as memories of everything they had done came rushing back to them. Some who never killed before had taken multiple lives and lost no sleep over it. Some indulged in excessive self-pleasures in ways they never thought they would. But despite reservations and even hesitation at times, they had no regrets. The Hellfire Club was where they wanted to be and where they belonged.

"Now as we stand within these sacred chambers, we prepare to move forward. The Hellfire Club is expanding. Our reach is growing. Together we shall seize control and create order out of chaos. And we shall do so by any means necessary. I praise you all for your contributions. Continue your work and your rewards will be vast. And so we, the Black King and Queen, bestow upon you this modest reward for your efforts. Join hands and repeat after us these sacred chants. What will follow is just the beginning. The true power of Hellfire has yet to be unleashed."

The air grew hot and the symbols on the wall as well as the pentagram on the floor began glowing with mystical intensity. The pawns and guests did as he requested and joined hands. For some like Remy he had to be shown. Once all their hands were linked they closed their eyes and bowed their heads, preparing themselves for whatever was in store for them.

At this point Selene finished casting the first part of the spell. The contents of the chalice were glowing in a bright bluish hue. Now it was time for everybody else to join in. Holding the chalice high, Xavier stood in the center and raised his sword. He then began chanting in a commanding tone, reciting perfectly phases in Latin, Greek, and Hindi. After each phrase, the pawns recited back what he said. Some of it was a little jumbled, but it did not matter. With each phrase they repeated the contents in the chalice glowed brighter. Soon all the candles lighting the room matched the glow, illuminating the whole area in a brilliant, but soft aura. Then once the last verse was uttered, Xavier slammed the blade of the sword into the center of the pentagram. The contents in the chalice then erupted in a burst of light that surged through the room, hitting everybody with a powerful shockwave of mystical energy. Now the next step in this special little ritual could begin.

Once the mystical shockwave hit everybody's robe was blown off, leaving them all naked and exposed to one another. But there was no embarrassment or shyness. The energy from the shockwave stirred in them a new feeling, one of deep lust and desire. It was very powerful, overriding rational thought and reservations. Flushed with this new energy, they hungered for pleasure.

"Now for the fun part! Let the fucking begin!" grinned Selene as she tossed aside her robe along with Xavier.

"Don't hold back," said the Black King, sensing in everybody the insatiable urge, "Embrace this feeling in all its glory!"

His words ringing strong, the pawns of the Hellfire Club and their assorted guests followed their instincts and an orgy of the sensual began. Everybody paired up and gathered on the plush red rugs that were laid out all over the room. Selene and Xavier remained in the center. They would participate as well and soak up all the ecstasy that was sure to come in their own special ways. They set the tone, first demonstrating how the ritual was done. The others soon followed, pairing up randomly with different partners and beginning the ritual orgy with reckless intent. Moans and gasps of ecstasy and euphoria followed as naked bodies littered the chamber. Magic and lust drove them all into a wild free-for-all of sex and mindless pleasure. It was the kind of full indulgence that the Hellfire Club was legendary for. Drunk on magic and lust, they went at it multiple times with multiple partners. Where normal human limits would have forced them to stop, the magic kept them going and intensified every sensation. Over and over again, through numerous climaxes and orgasms, they indulged. At some point they stopped thinking and just worked off of instinct and lust. It was an amazing feeling, one that lasted for hours. It was an unusual way to reward their efforts, but it was more than welcome.

When all was said and done the light from the spell faded and everybody collapsed in a fit of exhaustion. Only Charles and Selene were still collected enough to get up and survey the scene. It was almost humorous to watch. The young pawns were gasping for air, the men drenched in sweat and the women with streaks of fluids trailing down their inner thighs. It was the first time they experienced a ritual of such magnitude, but it wouldn't be the last.

"Hope you enjoyed this special little ritual," grinned Selene as she walked passed the tired bodies, "We'll be doing plenty like them as time goes on."

"Indeed," grinned Charles with equal encouragement, "Continue your efforts and the rewards will be even greater. This is still just the beginning. The power of the Hellfire Club is still growing and you're all a part of it. Remember that as we move on into a very promising future."

* * *

**Greenwich Village – The Next Day**

It was early in the morning and Jean Grey was navigating her way through a special area of Greenwich Village. As she walked the streets she let out a tired yawn. After the 'bonding' ritual Lord Xavier and Mistress Selene organized everybody was tired. She woke up this morning feeling pretty sore in certain places, but she had no regrets. She smiled at the memory of some of the things she did during that ritual. As someone just finding her mystical potential, she had a greater appreciation for its power and its affects. That was part of why she was sent on this solo task by Xavier.

He was unusually quiet about it. The only time he even discussed it was when they talked through psychic communication. It was as if he was trying to hide it from everybody else, namely Selene. She understood the need to keep some things from the others, but that put her in a precarious position. If Selene started getting suspicious she would no doubt start asking questions. And knowing her she wouldn't be polite about it. But that only made her more curious as to what Xavier had her doing. All he told her was to meet somebody in this area who would give her 'special' lessons.

What those lessons were, however, he didn't say. She assumed it had something to do with magic. He didn't state it overtly, but he definitely knew what happened with her and Scott that night she cast her first spell. She still smiled at the memory, but beyond the personal aspect of it all there was also the potential for her to develop a new skill. She had a firm grasp of her psychic talents and was just starting to explore magic. Completing one spell and unlocking her potential was just one step. There were many others ahead of her she couldn't begin to comprehend. But whoever this contact was hopefully they could help.

The setting was appropriate. Greenwich Village was famous for mystical activity. It was even where Dr. Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, resided. She was instructed to keep her distance from him since he wasn't fond of the Hellfire Club, but she did pass his complex on the way there. She felt the energy of this place coursing through her being. It was one of the effects of rousing her mystical potential. She now had a slight attunement to magical forces. It wasn't as good as Selene's or Wanda's, but she was working on it.

After a few more blocks Jean stopped at a seemingly ordinary three-story building. Reaching into the pocket of her street clothes, she pulled out a slip of paper where she wrote the address. She checked and re-checked it to make sure this was the place. Once satisfied she walked up the stairs of the stoop to the door.

"Guess this is it," she said to herself, "Might as well introduce myself."

She knocked on the door. In the middle of the second knock it opened itself, but there was nobody on the other end. Jean got the distinct feeling that some kind of magic was involved, but she didn't see any signs of the one behind it. All she saw was a dark, vacant hallway before her.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" she called out into the hall.

At first there was silence. She started to wonder if maybe she was at the wrong address. Then she heard a deep, feminine voice echo from down the hall.

"Come in, Jean. I've been expecting you."

Her curiosity heightened, Jean entered and began making her way down the hall. About halfway down the door behind her closed and she felt the presence of magic again, only now it was stronger. Whoever was here had to be pretty powerful. The deeper she walked into this place the more intense the feeling grew. She was a little nervous given she didn't know who this was or what she had in store for her, but she brushed that aside like the hardened Hellfire woman she was and followed the path of the voice.

At the end of the hallway there was a junction. One end didn't seem to lead anywhere while the other led to an open door with light coming from it. She sensed the presence in the direction of the open door. It didn't feel like a normal mind though. It was almost superhuman in a sense. It wasn't psychic, but there was something unique about it. Making her way towards the door she could make out a mysterious chanting. She recognized some of it from her studies, but other parts of it were totally unknown to her. It sounded like a mix of old German and Norse and whoever was chanting it had a heavenly voice.

Upon reaching the door she carefully entered to find an imposing, but beautiful woman sitting in the middle of the room chanting over a statue. She was tall, well-built, and had long flowing blonde hair. There was a clearly Nordic look to her and there was something about the way the dim light shined off her skin that seemed more than human. All around her were rare artifacts, most of which looked Norse. The only light from the room came from candles and shaded lamps, all of which had elaborate engravings. And the statue she was chanting to resembled that of Odin, the lead Norse god of Asgard.

Jean watched for a moment as the woman finished her chant. Then she rose up, revealing more Norse attire. She wore tight green and black pants with a matching strapless garb that showed off her perfect cleavage. When she turned to face her Jean came face-to-face with her penetrating gaze. It was then she was certain that this was no ordinary woman.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jean Grey. Charles has told me so much about you," said the woman, "I am Amora of Asgard, but most know me as Enchantress."

"Asgard? You mean THE Asgard? The home of the mythological Norse gods?" said Jean in bewilderment.

"Mythological? Hardly," she scoffed, "I assure you the gods of Asgard are real. But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Of…of course," said Jean quickly, "I didn't mean to…"

But Enchantress didn't let her go further. She was used to such reactions from impressionable mortals.

"Please, no need to apologize. We don't have time for that anyways. We have a great deal to discuss. Charles told me you've taken a strong liking to the mystic arts?"

"Um…yes, well I have been experimenting a little lately," said Jean, "I've successfully cast a spell on my own and I know the basics of incantations and spells."

"And let me guess, beyond that you're completely ignorant and nobody else seems to be able to help develop your skill," surmised Enchantress.

"Well I do have an expert in the mystic arts back where I live, but she doesn't think I have the necessary potential to go that far."

"I assume that expert you speak of is Selene," she said, her tone turning cold and bitter.

"Yeah, that's her," affirmed Jean, "She chose another girl, Wanda Maximoff, over me to train."

Enchantress snarled at that name. As powerful as she was there were a few non-Asgardian figures she couldn't stand. Selene was one of them. She had been around almost as long as her and their history was long and checkered. That bitch thought she could take the power that rightfully belonged to goddesses like her and she had to stop her many times over the centuries, less anybody doubt her skills and talents.

"Well I hope you're not too fond of her because you'll hear no praise from me," she said strongly.

"Why? Do you know her?"

"Oh I know her," said Enchantress coldly, "That bitch and I go way back. She had the gall to try and seduce Thor once and at the same time I was pursuing him no less! She's always tried to usurp me, parading around as if she were Asgardian. She may be immortal, but she's no goddess…far from it. That's why I was so intrigued when I heard from Charles one of his pawns was in need of special training."

Jean was piecing it together now. If Selene wasn't going to train her somebody else had to. Charles was a strategist if nothing else and saw a clear threat from Selene should she hold a monopoly on all things magical. There had to be someone else to counter her. As logical as that sounded, Jean was a bit surprised that he believed she could be that counter.

"Is that what I'm here for? Training?" she said, excited at the prospect of developing her mystical talents, "But I thought you had to have a certain natural talent for magic."

"That's what Selene wants you to think, but I assure you it's not that simple," said Enchantress, "Just look at Dr. Strange. The man was an ardent, arrogant everyman before he became Sorcerer Supreme. Then he met a man known as the Ancient One, who nurtured a drive he saw in his spirit that brought about the power he now wields."

Then Enchantress took a step closer to the young woman. She looked at her with her critical eye, seeing on the surface normal girl who just happened to have some powers. But beyond that she saw something else in her that went beyond a typical mutant woman of Midgard.

"I believe you have that same spirit," said Enchantress with a mysterious leer, "With the right training, you could be highly skilled in the mystic arts. That's why Charles sent you to me. He wants me to teach you and in return I get a generous payment and a chance to show up Selene. It's completely win-win. Only unlike that bitch I'll be more balanced in what I teach you and not drone endlessly on demons and darkness. But before I teach you anything I must be sure you have the proper drive to do magic."

"Oh believe me I want to learn," said Jean strongly, "I want to learn everything I can about magic and I'm ready to start right now!"

"Then answer me, Miss Grey…why would a girl who already has mutant powers, access to limitless wealth, and the opportunity to shape your future any way you see fit want to learn magic?"

It was an important question. This Asgardian Goddess wanted to know why she should waste her time mentoring her, someone who Selene saw as unfit to learn magic. It would have been much easier for Jean to just live the life of a normal Hellfire woman, indulging in money, sex, and power. But just because it was easier didn't mean it was right.

"Because I have something Selene doesn't…something that I know will make the power I wield that much stronger."

"Oh? And what is that?" said the Norse goddess, intrigued by the young woman's tough tone.

"Passion…the kind that'll make any magic I wield that much stronger."

Enchantress smiled at the young woman. She had a fire in her eyes she didn't see in most mortal women. It was a fire that went beyond a mere desire to experiment with unknown forces. It was something truly special, as if it were an instilled drive. It would be interesting to see how she would handle the forces of magic and she could already see her being better than anyone Selene could train. It had been a long time since she mentored somebody and Jean Grey fit everything she was looking for in a pupil.

"Passion huh?" she said, folding her arms and smiling ominously, "In that case I suppose I could show you a few things to put that passion to good use. That is of course if you're willing to learn from me and do as I say."

"Oh I'm willing, ma'am…willing and ready to start!" said Jean in a determined tone.

"Good, because we have a lot of ground to cover."

It was the start of something grand. Jean could feel it and so could Enchantress. She finally had the chance to learn about magic the way she wanted. That spell she shared with Scott was only the beginning. She felt ready to experience so much more. No doubt another mystic among the pawns would cause a stir, especially with others like Wanda being so close to Selene. But that was necessary in the Hellfire Club. A balance had to be maintained. Only time would tell whether or not that balance would hold because it seemed as though plenty of forces were gathering to destroy it.

* * *

**Vancouver Canada**

It was a cold, dreary morning as a lone ship pulled up to the dock in the main harbor. It was the kind of morning nobody liked waking up to. Just looking outside was enough to make anybody want to crawl back into bed. And after spending days cooped up on a ship it was even worse. But for a short, burly, muscular man known only as Logan it was fitting, if not ironically so. Whoever said home is where the heart is never came back to a place like this after having spent years on the other side of the world.

As the ship docked, Logan stared out into the dreary expanse with a mix of indifference and scorn. It had been a long time since the cold Canadian air blew through his bearded face. Rain mixed with snow in the dreary weather. He could barely make out the city in the background. His home country had a hell of a way of welcoming him. It conjured up brief, but incoherent memories of a dark time in his life. It was ironic in a ways because he didn't have a lot of memories to conjure in the first place.

"Home sweet home my ass," muttered Logan as he walked off the boat.

He was a man without a past. He wasn't even sure if Logan was his real name. He was the victim of an ambitious experiment known as Weapon X that was meant to turn mutants into living weapons. He figured he was the lucky guinea pig because of his ability to heal from pretty much anything. The process bonded adamantium, an unbreakable alloy, to his bones and claws that shot out through his knuckles. Combined with his other mutant ability of heightened senses, it made him a formidable weapon that a group of very sick people wanted to control. Their solution to that problem was to wipe his memories and warp his mind, taking away his free will and reducing him to higher function of a domesticated animal. But it didn't go as planned.

During the process, something went wrong and he broke out. Full of rage and confusion, he mercilessly slaughtered everybody in his path. They tried to shoot him, trap him, and knock him out with gas canisters, but nothing would stop him. He had only one thing on his mind that fateful day…vengeance. Many fell as a result of his rage, but killing didn't bring back what they took. What happened after wards was unclear as was pretty much everything else in his life. He only got a hold of himself when James and Heather Hudson of Alpha Flight found him. They helped him get part of his humanity back. They even offered him a position with Alpha Flight, giving him the nickname Wolverine. But he had no interest in playing hero. He had even less interest when the government backers of Alpha Flight, Department H, refused to release any information about Weapon X even though they had detailed knowledge of it. That's when he struck out on his own.

For a while he tried to track Weapon X down, but the trail soon went cold. For years he searched with no leads. Either the remaining people involved went into hiding or he killed them all. Either way he was lost, confused, and angry at the world. He eventually found his way to Japan. There he was introduced to the ways of the samurai warrior, something that helped gain him greater control over his rage. He trained for years and established a strong presence there. He also got involved with a few major crime families. But even on the other side of the world, Weapon X found a way to mess up his life. One of the families had ties to a scientist that perfected the adamantium bonding process that Weapon X used. When they found out, they all turned on him. That's how he ended up back in Canada. He was here to finish what he started.

"Time to get to work," said Logan as he gazed out into the dreary landscape.

He had nothing but the clothes on his back and a couple hundred bucks in cash. But he was through running. He didn't care if he had to track every scent on this continent. Weapon X took everything from him. He was going to find what was left of those monsters and kill them with his bare hands. He could care less what happened afterwards. He didn't care who got in his way or how long it took. Logan wanted vengeance and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

**Up next: The next class of the Hellfire Club begins to take shape.**

**AN: This marks the end of Part 1 in the New Blood series. Stay tuned and be on the look out for the second part entitled "New Blood II: Growing Ranks." The next installment of this series will skip ahead four years and go from there. So stay tuned to see the likes of Wolverine, Iceman, Cannonball, Jubilee, Havok, Polaris, X-23, Hellion, Shadowcat, and more! And of course, stay tuned to see more drama and action unfold as tensions in the Hellfire Club grow and the agendas of Xavier and Selene are pushed ever further! But with the end of this first part, I strongly encourage you all to review and tell me what you think. This is just the first part in a major trilogy and in order to make the next two parts as best they can be, I need as much feedback as possible! So please post a review on the fanfiction website or send it to me via email. Also, if you want to see some uncensored scenes, please check out the uncut version on adultfanfiction. There is a link in my profile. Thank you all very much for reading! I wish you all the best and be sure to stay tuned! The New Blood saga is just beginning!**

**Slickboy Out.  
**


End file.
